Replica
by Hack.Drawer
Summary: Sanji is pregnant. A stop at an island gives him the gift of life - but while the crew accepts it and the Heart Pirates plot to steal it, there is only one man that can't let go. Mpreg, crack!fic, ZoSan implications so angst, badmood Zoro, sticky-hands Law, hormonal Sanji COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This subject is very...new to me(meaning I've never messed with it, ever, in all my life of fanfic writing). So...what better to explore it than to write it? Because this is set with complete uncertainty outside the boundaries of not knowing WTF will happen beyond the current arc, it should be forgiven when certain subjects come up, with certain characters involved.**

 **: : 1 : :**

The island wasn't very big, and was located deep within a cluster of surrounding rock formations and heavy fog. It was a perfect place for a respite after all the chaos caused on the New World's tumultuous seas. After all the intense clashing that had taken place between Kaido and Big Mom, when all was said and done, it was time to relax before setting off to Raftel. The villagers welcomed them cheerily; supplies were gathered and restocked, and a celebration took place.

Alliance figures said their goodbyes and went on their separate paths, and friends celebrated with each other and with the island locals.

While perusing for food, Zoro examined his options before him, holding tightly onto a full mug and three larger bottles under one arm. He heard a slight commotion that didn't fit in with the rest of the cheer, and glanced up to see that runaway bride-cook of theirs in the midst of a group of surprisingly adoring women, with a smaller group of disgruntled locals arguing with them. Because of their lack of strength impressions, Zoro wasn't that interested. But he did catch sight of a taller man hurrying over from the shadows of a nearby alleyway, holding aloft a couple of bottles. He announced his way into the argument with cheer, passing a bottle to Sanji. The group of men continued to look displeased, but both the man and Sanji exchanged 'cheers!' before drinking, and, despite it, the possibility of another encounter faded away. Eventually, Sanji and his idiotic oozing of the women's plain beauty had them walking away, while the group of men continued standing there with pouts.

He looked back down at the table of food, completely missing seeing the taller man grin conspiratorially with his friends, who seemed to perk up visibly. All of them were wearing conniving expressions as they walked off, the taller man looking rather satisfied with himself.

Long into early morning hours, Franky found Zoro snoring in the stone doorway of a dry goods store; behind Franky, Brook and Ussop were carrying leftovers to Sunny, with Nami dragging a rotund Luffy from the empty tables, Robin with a pile of books, Jinbei with a snoring Sanji over one shoulder.

"Goodbye! Thank you for your business!" Nami shouted cheerfully, causing Zoro to wonder what she'd manage to swindle from the tiredly plain faces of the villagers, who waved them off. Chopper, in deer form, held overly full burlap sacks of more supplies, looking nervous as he pranced alongside of Robin, Franky joining them once he was sure Zoro was in tow.

"What happened to this guy?" he asked of Jinbei, gesturing with a thumb at Sanji.

"The events finally caught up, I suppose," Jinbei answered. "Found him sleeping on a bench."

Zoro shrugged, because it was probably true.

Once Sunny was repacked with all his occupants, and Luffy was left snoring atop of the deck, Nami helped Franky and Ussop navigate the safe way out from the cluster of formations that towered over them ominously. It was hours before they were back on the open water, and most of the Strawhats took advantage of it to catch up on much needed rest. Appointed as lookout, Zoro sat up in the crow's nest and watched the puffy clouds in the sky pass by harmlessly.

It had been a long journey since they'd entered the New World, and after all the changing events that happened, it was difficult to think that anything stranger could possibly happen while they were this close to completely conquering this side of the world on their way to find the One Piece. But one couldn't drop their guard for very long – there was always the spaces in between that popped up where this innocent way of thinking was interrupted by the insertion of a top-off point to the strangeness inconceivable to most minds.

It was nearly a week later when Zoro happened upon Sanji in the kitchen, the cook looking deathly pale as he stood stock still at the counter, concentrating his vision down on the chopped ingredients in front of him. He paused in mid-step, certain that he was interrupting something.

"If it's that disgusting, why are you feeding it to us?" he complained.

"Because you're worthy of it!" Sanji snapped back, but the ever present cigarette in his mouth dangled dangerously as he resumed looking at the cutting board, that deathly paleness of his returning with startling strength.

Zoro cringed a little. "Are you going to throw chunks? Because I'm going to throw chunks if you do."

Finger up, Sanji indicated that he wait, and Zoro scowled at him. Finally, the cook straightened up with a hard inhale, pushing away from the counter.

"Are you reliving PTSD?" Zoro asked cautiously.

"I think it was just seeing you that made me ill," Sanji said, wiping his brow.

"It's true, my virility does inspire grave fear in weaker men."

"Shut up!"

"You!"

Huffing, Sanji washed his hands, tapped out ash on a nearby tray, and resumed cutting. "One shouldn't brag about his 'virility' when one is incapable of actually being 'virile'."

"Ah, hell, this again…"

"Not that I'm complaining any, I have enough for the entire crew."

"Shut up!"

"I'll make up for it with presence alone."

"I'm already tired of your mouth, and I just woke up," Zoro complained, sitting at the table. "Serve me. I'm ready."

Sanji scowled at him dangerously, sweeping the contents of the vegetable into an already filled bowl. Moments later, Zoro caught the cup and the bottle thrown his way, and he scoffed at the sight of the bright purple juice sloshing inside.

"What am I, nine?" he muttered, pouring grape juice into the cup provided.

"If all goes well, by Miss Nami's calculations, we should be dropping anchor at port, soon. Franky requested some supplies for Sunny, and we're all getting a little stir-crazy with all the news flying around about us," Sanji said, checking on the oil in the pan before carefully shoveling the vegetables in. Amid the sounds, he continued with, "then I can restock the pantry, you can get lost, and Law can catch up."

"That guy again?" Zoro muttered. "After all this, we should be rivals, again."

"Our captain doesn't think so, and I don't know why you try thinking in an individualistic manner when you don't have a choice in the matter."

"After what he did at Wano, I'll never drop my guard around Luffy's impulsive decisions again," Zoro muttered bitterly.

"It was all part of the plan for Law to betray us as he did," Sanji murmured, focused on the meat he had baking. "In the end, Kaido fell to Luffy's fists, Scratchman was sent flying back to wherever he came from, Luffy forgave Law after he ended up accidentally saving your asses, and Kid promised to give us his other hand when we catch up to him. Luffy's more concerned with Blackbeard and Shanks, now. Bygones are bygones for him."

Grumbling, Zoro scowled at the table. He would never trust the Heart Pirates' captain again, but whatever Luffy decided, he would trust in him. Luffy was the captain, after all, and even if the mess looked dire and never-ending, they always emerged victorious. Even at a price.

'We're _family_!' Luffy had told Zoro crossly, after the sting of Law's betrayal had somewhat lessened. "And every D has the same agenda, don't you think?'

'But his will always be different than yours,' Zoro had pointed out.

'In the end,' Jinbei had interrupted calmly, 'being an enemy of the Gods strings us all together, even if some strings get too tightly tangled together.'

Zoro then looked at Sanji again, finding him stock still in front of the oven, once again looking ill. "What is wrong with you?" he asked impatiently. "I don't want whatever you have."

"You're too dumb to catch anything I have," Sanji said vaguely, shutting the door, and then covering his nose and mouth. "Ugh, I'll see if Chopper has anything for me. Some scents around here are getting to me. Maybe it is PTSD. After all, my bride to be tried to kill me."

"Everyone tries to kill you because you're annoying. I was surprised you had it in you to come back."

"I knew you'd miss me."

"HAH!"

"It's too early for this, boys," Franky sighed as he walked in, yawning noisily. He caught sight of Sanji standing still at the stove, and tilted his head. "What's wrong with you, cook-bro? It smells like it usually does in here."

"Like grass!" Sanji snapped, reaching out to clasp a hand on the counter nearby. "Too much grass."

Franky looked at Zoro accusingly, Zoro sipping his grape juice. "We had a talk about this, kiddo."

"Like Hell we ever had a talk about 'this'!"

"Maybe it'll help if I opened the windows," Sanji muttered, stumbling away to do so. Franky sat at the table, drumming the top with both hands.

"We're an hour from anchor point, and I wanted to make sure you're cool with things," Franky said to Zoro.

"Whatever captain says," Zoro trailed off. "I don't have to like it, but if Luffy decided to trust him again, like there's anything I can say to dissuade it. But I'll kill the bastard this time, no matter what."

"We're all a little wary of that guy, but like you said, if Luffy says it's 'okay', then we just have to go along with it."

"It's mutiny if we don't," Sanji added, fiddling with the windows.

"None of us are happy with the way things happened, but they did, and we've sailed away from that point, so I think the thing we need to remember is that, no matter what, we stay on guard. If he does anything funny, I'm sure Luffy will forgive us, too, considering how long we've been here," Franky said. "I'm sure he'll be just as tense, too, the bastard."

"I don't understand why he doesn't just sail with his own crew," Zoro grumbled. "Just meet us at point C."

"In a way, I think Luffy keeps him close because of this tendency. You know what they say, keep friends close, enemies closer," Franky said with a sigh. "Only he probably doesn't grasp that concept – it's an instinct thing, instead."

Luffy's 'instincts' often had Zoro questioning most of his decisions in life, but so far, after all this time, he admittedly had to give into it. All the obstacles they'd climbed through as a result of Luffy's direction had given the Strawhats many memories, and levels of potential Zoro never imagined he'd reached so quickly.

Franky looked back at Sanji, seeing the cook pushing his head out the window, breathing deeply. He looked back at Zoro. "What's wrong with him?"

"His own toxic fumes are getting to him," Zoro replied.

"As long as I don't catch it," Franky shivered. "I've a fragile immune system!"

: :

They didn't make it to the port Nami intended. Three different adventures – including a run-in with Marines Luffy had befriended on their way to Totto Land, some rogue pirates eager to make names of themselves, and some Neptunians that dashed away with Nami and Ussop – pulled them nearly two months behind schedule.

It was on a hot summer island where the Strawhats found relaxation on a remote beach when Law finally caught up to them.

"You're late," he told Luffy nastily, the rubber boy looking up from the wading pool Nami insisted on him playing in, while the rest of the crew dashed about, soaking in the sun.

" _Hi_!" Luffy chirped merrily, water sloshing over the brilliant neon blue of the wading pool, shoving his goggles atop of his head. "Wow, you found us! Ha ha! You must have a navigator that rivals Nami!"

"While you're lounging about, Blackbeard's already taken over half of Shanks' crew, and has him cornered in the south!" Law said impatiently, his crew dispersing amongst the Strawhats, wearing their own summer gear.

"Aren't you hot in all of that?" Luffy asked Law with concern, seeing the older man standing there in dark jeans and a dark long-sleeved hoodie, boots sinking in the hot sand. With all the recent events, Law looked years older than he had when they first met – Luffy thought he saw greys in those dark blue sideburns, but it might've been the glint of the sun's effects. "I think Nami has another pool you can have - !"

"Why are you _vacationing_ when there's still work to be done?" Law returned suspiciously, glaring at the rest of the Strawhats. Sanji was preparing something at a table littered with snacks, working on ice cold drinks that contained bright fruit kabobs. Nami and Robin were in their bikinis, sitting in lounge chairs at the edge of the shore, allowing gentle waves to lap at their legs while they indulged in gossip and sun. Franky was working on his latest weapon design, tools and parts laying around him atop of brightly printed blankets. Zoro was glaring daggers at Law, Ussop mimicking the swordsman's stance, with Jinbei snoring atop of some floatie that barely kept him afloat in the surf. Brook was laying in the sand, stiff as a board – a couple of Law's crewmembers were attempting to revive him.

"It's just for an hour, or two," Luffy scoffed, waving off his impatience. "We were hungry and decided to stop for a bit. Shanks is a great guy, Torao. He'll be _fine_. I'm not that worried about him."

Law resisted the urge to palm his face, gritting his teeth. "The entire New World is in full chaos mode, and the ones responsible for it are _vacationing_ on the beach…"

"It's a hard life," Luffy said with a careless exhale, kicking his legs around the limited depth of water in his pool. "Someone's got to live it…I'm so lucky to be doing it!"

"This isn't the time to lounge about! You have Marines and the World Government on your ass - !"

"We probably could feed them, too, if we can," Luffy said, twisting over to his stomach, splashing as he did so. "But I really don't want to."

"Could you _please_ take my concerns seriously?"

"Heat makes you cranky, huh?" Luffy snickered. "We're not going anywhere, yet! Just relax! Look, your crew is already having fun!"

Impatiently, Law looked around them once again, but it was only to locate his first mate. He stalked away from Luffy, who repositioned his goggles over his eyes and flailed in the pool to cover himself with the pleasing cold, chasing away the heat on his warmed skin.

"Don't get too friendly here," Law warned Penguin, who managed to chase his blush away after forcefully pulling his eyes away from the two women giggling in their chairs. "After my stunt on Wano, they're on edge when it comes to me. Any action they might take will probably hit you lot the hardest."

Penguin wondered how it was so – all of the Strawhats didn't look at them any differently, and their cheerful activities suggested far opposite of Law's warning. But Law was the captain, after all.

"Right! I'll spread the word!" he assured him, wearing a stern frown. "We're on alert as always!"

"Scanning for signs of trouble at all times," Shachi chimed in, hand to his large nose as he somehow managed to turn his head away from Nami and Robin.

"We can't afford to make any mistakes while in the company of enemies," Lola whispered, cheeks pink as her eyes followed Zoro's shirtless figure as he crossed the beach to Luffy's wading pool.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" Mo asked, removing his one-eyed mask to reveal hot, sweaty skin. "Because as the crew's expert sub-tech, I might miss something I should've been looking for."

"That's a scary thought," Penguin said, looking at him sharply.

"Aren't you responsible for _maintaining_ the sub?" Shachi asked fretfully.

"Just…be alert," Law told them impatiently, the crew members nodding with determined expressions – but their eyes continued veering elsewhere. "Blend in, but maintain alertness. We're still amongst enemies, here."

He hadn't finished speaking before his crew stripped off their coveralls to reveal swimsuits, immediately racing for the water and for the available treats that were offered to them. If anything, the Strawhats were more companionable upon seeing them join them, and Law tried not to show his displeasure. He glanced around himself for Bepo, but the polar bear was already dog paddling through the waves, happily crying out with glee over the water's cool temperature. Not wanting to make a scene, Law turned away to head back to Luffy, Zoro immediately facing him with a cold expression. He didn't care for the tension that emanated from the man, and paid him no mind.

"Look, all I'm saying is, we're losing more time. It's been _two_ months!" Law stated tensely.

"We don't abide by your demands," Zoro said curtly. "I think it was made pretty clear that you're an unreliable type of person."

"It's understandable that you feel that way, but unfortunately, your opinion doesn't matter to me. It's wasted breath."

"Say _what_ \- ?"

"It's fine, it's fine!" Luffy said, waving a hand airily in front of him. "We did fly off track a few times. That ocean sure has a lot of things that come up between A and B. Oh! I was going to ask you…CHOPPER!"

"WHAT?"

"' _MERE_!" Luffy said, looking at Law hopefully. "Look, truth is, something came up. One of my dear crewmembers is very sick, and Chopper is having a hard time diagnosing him. Maybe you can do better!"

"I'm here," Chopper said breathlessly, looking fairly uncomfortable with the summer heat. He gave Law a cheery smile. "Hi, Torao! Took you some time to catch up!"

"Tell him about Sanji," Luffy said.

"Ah! Right! Well, to be honest, this type of illness is new, to me," Chopper confessed, misting himself with a portable mister. "In all my travels, I'm uncertain of his diagnosis. It's good that you're here!"

"Well, if it's him, I suppose I can be of assistance," Law grumbled, sneaking a peek at the subject, finding him kicking two of his crewmembers away from the tray he carried on his way to Nami and Robin, catching Lola on the way.

"SANJI!" Chopper bellowed, causing Luffy to jerk with surprise at the volume. "Front and center, jerk!"

"'If it's him'," Zoro muttered, arms crossed tightly over his chest, hand still on his swords as he glared at Law.

Law leveled a deep frown in his direction. "Strawhat-ya abandoned the lot of us to cross the sea on an unplanned maneuver against a Yonkou and a dictatorial conqueror just to ask Blackleg-ya a 'question'. I fear what could happen if this turns into something serious, putting us further behind schedule."

"It's been real tough for us," Luffy said with a suffering sigh. "If he isn't heaving over the rails, it's the complaints. And he's so _sensitive_ to everything, I have to watch what I'm saying to him. It's terrible to see him crying. Oh, _please_ , don't mention the weight gain."

Zoro coughed.

Bewildered, Law tried to understand this as Sanji finished lavishing attention on the women before meandering their way.

"Look, it shouldn't take long, if you're a genius," he told Law, already interpreting the situation. The white linen shirt he wore was loose, settled over his brilliant pink neon shorts with hideous Crocs on his feet. The ever present cigarette was shoved over to the other side of his mouth. "Chopper can't figure it out. I think I've come down with a very stubborn infection of some kind."

"Aren't you melting, Law?" Chopper then asked the other man, looking at him skeptically.

"Let's get this over with. Afterward, you should be fine to leave, right?" Law asked Luffy impatiently, waving an arm to catch Penguin's attention.

"Absolutely!" Luffy agreed. "Fix him! He's the only thing keeping this crew together!"

Zoro scoffed.

"Whatever. Tony-ya, I demand the records you already have on file, and prepare the examination room for one," Law then told Penguin, who hurried off, looking for his coveralls. Chopper changed forms and hurried towards the Sunny while Sanji put out his cigarette, burying the stub into the dirt.

"Look, I'm sure it's nothing, it's probably just a virus, or something," Sanji said irritably, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "If you can just figure out what it is, give me a cure, we can go. I know you're chomping at the bit to stab our backs."

"Never from the back. I like to look at the faces I stab to enjoy the expression there."

"If anyone's stabbing anyone, it'd be me," Zoro said crankily. "After that shit on Wano, you're high on my list."

"Ooh. _Scary_. That's _if_ you don't get lost walking in a straight line towards me."

"Kabobs," Luffy commented, wearing a dreamy expression while kicking his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**: : 2 : :**

In the Polar Tang, Law looked over the meticulous information Chopper had kept as Penguin directed Sanji to the table within the center of the room. Bepo appeared moments later, happily disheveled.

"What's going on, guys?" he asked curiously, using a towel to wipe down his furry head and shoulders, standing just outside the doorway.

"Just a quick examination," Penguin said. "And get properly scrubbed! Don't come in here dripping like some ruffian!"

"How _dare_ you - !"

"Enough," Law said, flipping through the sheets while Chopper stood patiently nearby. "These blood tests you've taken revealed just enough fluctuation to cause concern. There are added hormones, here. Have you all been dining on something new and unusual?"

"I cook dishes they catch straight out of the ocean," Sanji said, pulling at his shirt again.

"I've taken the same exact tests on the others, and Sanji is the only one with the fluctuations," Chopper said.

"Your family medical history, considering the unusual circumstances the patriarch had taken to allow your birth, is there nothing to be concerned over? Sabotage of some type after what happened?" Law asked Sanji without looking at him.

"Clean," Sanji responded bitterly, looking ill moments later. Penguin quickly found a vomit bag, handing it over while Bepo walked off to properly dress. "I don't have the same type of modifications that they have."

"Any change in tobacco products?"

"Same."

"There have been a couple of fainting spells, and because of his change in appetite due to his illness, I've had to rehydrate him via IV," Chopper said quickly. "He's lost seven pounds."

"Samples, Penguin," Law said, flipping another page as Penguin worked hastily, asking Sanji if he had to pee.

"All the fucking time," Sanji snapped at him.

"He'd complained of a back ache, but it was decided he needed a new hammock," Chopper added. "There was also complaints about his weight, but like I'd mentioned earlier, he'd lost weight."

"It's because of this!" Sanji snapped, hesitating before lifting his shirt, Penguin moving aside during the blood draw so that Law and Chopper could look over. It wasn't much, but the very slight swell of his lower abdomen caused curiosity. Compared to the rest of his musculature, it was unnaturally formed.

"I've searched for any sign of cancers or infections, and it's quite firm and solid, there," Chopper told Law. "I figured some type of intestinal blockage – "

"You don't shit right?" Law asked Sanji.

Embarrassed, Sanji sputtered, "I - !"

"I don't care for details. Maybe this is caused by too much smoking." Law looked disappointed. " _Boring_."

"A little trouble," Sanji then conceded.

"But there are no cancer cells detected in your tests," Law said to Chopper.

"I thought it could be scar tissue, but it somehow feels different, and tissue samples have given me no indication that there is a build-up, there," Chopper stated with concern.

"These estrogen levels are…interesting."

"These are the fluctuations that have concerned me. They're unusually high, and they're reflecting on…his form," Chopper added in a very low whisper.

"I'm self-conscious as it is, you don't need to be blasting that type of thing to everyone that has fucking ears!" Sanji snarled out, hitting the table with both palms, startling Penguin. "Yes, I can feel it, I can feel all this fucking weight piling on, and I don't know why! It's not only there, it's - ! It's embarrassing!"

"His nausea is constant," Chopper said, looking at Sanji with worry. "Which affects his appetite, and – but he smokes and drinks normally."

"Mood swings?" Law asked, noticing the lattice chart, where Chopper had been keeping track of how many times Sanji had an 'unusual outburst', broken down in tears, or locked himself in the bathroom. He couldn't help but make a face at this chart, wondering why it was rendered specially to the side of Chopper's notes.

Chopper sighed tiredly.

Shame-faced, tongue in cheek, Sanji shrugged. "I can't help it. I just can't. Everything is fine and dandy, then suddenly I hear shit from someone, and…I can't get mad like I normally do. I must have overactive _ducts_ , or something."

"PTSD?" Law questioned as Penguin then directed Sanji to pee in a cup, pointing out the bathroom nearby. Sanji snatched it from him, then stalked into the lavatory to do so.

"I had thought that, too, but he seems to be handling the situation on Totto Land just fine," Chopper said with bewilderment. "The things we survived, he was fine, with. He was very relieved that it was over."

"Not ruling that out. Anyway, Penguin, the samples you've taken?"

"Already looking into them," Penguin muttered, carrying a couple of tubes of blood out the door. Bepo walked in, ready to assist.

"This all started after your respite on…Fantasia Island?" Law repeated carefully. "Where is that?"

"Here are the coordinates," Chopper said, pointing them out on Sanji's chart. He'd listed everything Sanji remembered eating and drinking while there.

"Can I see those?" Bepo asked, Law writing them down on a separate sheet of paper and handing them over. The polar bear hurried off, muttering to himself.

"The day after, I thought I had a hangover," Sanji complained, having washed his hands, returning to sit on the table. He looked quite ill at that moment, keeping himself as still as possible. "But it continued to last."

"I'm going to run some tests. Stay out of my stuff, or I'll kill you," Law then told Chopper, pulling on some gloves to retrieve the urine sample Sanji left behind, and leaving the room.

Chopper gave Sanji a nervous look. "Still feeling ill?"

"The smells are strong, here. I hope it's something hurriedly treatable," Sanji muttered. The reindeer glanced around the room until he found a boxful of face masks, and gave it to him. After pulling it in place, Sanji sighed nervously. "I hope it's nothing serious. It only has to be a virus, of some type."

"It's not something I'm familiar with," Chopper confessed. "I'm sorry. But we're lucky to have him, here."

"I just want to live my life normally, again. It's as mortifying as my Wanted poster," Sanji mumbled bitterly, kicking his feet slightly. His voice was muffled by the mask.

"We will get through this," Chopper assured him, reaching out to pat one knee. He winced as Sanji sniffled.

"Thanks, Chopper."

Minutes later, when Law, Penguin and Bepo returned, they were all wearing perplexed expressions.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant," Law told Sanji. "The father must be very thrilled."

"Shut up," Sanji told him crossly. "I don't feel like jokes, right now."

"It's true," Penguin insisted, holding up a vial with colored particles. "The levels of your hormones indicates that you're a healthy carrier of a growing fetus."

"This isn't funny!" Chopper snapped at them, fur ruffled. "That's impossible! He's a _man_! Men cannot have babies! They don't have the necessary requirements!"

"Say all you want, but these tests don't lie," Penguin said, shrugging while Law took a seat, staring at Sanji skeptically.

"I understand that it's not unusual for men to turn to each other for physical comfort," Penguin and Bepo snickered, "but whomever the father is, we would like to study him, too."

" _Talk_ to him," Bepo corrected.

"Right. ' _Talk'_ ," Law stressed.

"I am _not_ pregnant! That's _impossible_! Like Chopper said, I don't got the parts!" Sanji roared at them, Penguin and Bepo cringing. "Pretty sure I know my own body, and it's been a goddamn dick I've been playing with, not - !"

" _Ah_!" Chopper cried, blushing.

"Well, without getting ourselves too deep into the subject, we determined the reason of your illness, therefore, we are at the limit to our assistance," Law said, a little sullenly.

Sanji stared at him. Then looked at Chopper, who still looked as if he wasn't sure if he was accepting of the information.

"Fantasia Island," Law repeated thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling.

"We'll add that to our list," Bepo said cheerily.

"Wait…so… _that's it_? That's…that's _all_ you have to say? You look at some tests, say…say that, then…that's it?" Sanji asked, looking confused. "It's obviously not normal! As doctors, _do_ something - !"

"He gave us permission," Law said to Penguin and Bepo, who rushed off, shouting for Larry. Without hesitation, Law quickly threw off his hat, Chopper standing on alert while Sanji looked startled. "Give us five minutes."

As he strode off, Chopper looked at Sanji. He walked up to him cautiously, Sanji removing his mask to throw it aside.

He tried not to feel any anxiety, but the mood, the tension emanating from the group made him very nervous. They were so eager for their absurd statements to be true that they practically pulsed with it. Because he didn't know what was wrong with him, because Chopper wasn't even sure, Sanji found it hard to convince himself that it could be anything else.

"They're not serious, are they? I mean, what kinda joke was that? It's not possible!"

"They aren't," Chopper assured him anxiously. "I mean, it's _impossible_. You do have male productive parts, I'm positive you do…listen, before anything else…are you sexually active?"

Sanji looked to the ceiling. He couldn't get into that. Not with Chopper. Not with anyone. "Um…"

"SANJI!"

"Nothing that requires…uh… _yes_ ," he hissed out. "But! Not…anything…that requires…any type of invasion, it's just…fooling around. Testing boundaries."

Chopper stared at him. Then looked horrified, recoiling away from him while Sanji turned bright red, cringing. He exhaled harshly, looking moments from vomiting. "It's just not possible. I can't be! There has to be another explanation for this!"

" _There has to be_ , _there has to be_ ," Chopper tried to reassure him hastily, hooves up. "I'm sure Law can figure it out. He looks very happy to be of our assistance."

"Suspiciously so," Sanji muttered.

Minutes later, he and Chopper were escorted to another room by Penguin, seeing that there were two more additions to the group, machinery being maneuvered about to surround a bed. All of them were suited up in surgical gear.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ , what's going on, here?" Chopper demanded, Bepo leaping over to stop him from advancing any further.

"You'll have to disinfect in there," Bepo directed him firmly, pointing at a narrow doorway. He then reached for Sanji, steering him towards Penguin, who was holding up a flimsy hospital gown. "Change into this."

"Wait, wait, _wait_ , before any of that - ! What is going on, here? _What_ \- ?" Sanji sputtered, looking at the machinery with dismay, at the eager expressions barely hidden behind facial masks. Penguin helped him undress, fitting him into the hospital gown. He attempted to cover all exposed parts with self-conscious action, making sure there was plenty of room up front to keep his absurdly curved belly from showing too much.

Lola emitted a small squeal from her throat, staring at that part of him.

"We are going to venture in, document the deformity, and elucidate for ourselves that our tests are conclusive," Law said. "After that, we intend on aborting – "

"' _Aborting'_? You don't even know for sure if I am!"

"Are you saying you'd like to keep the fetus for yourself?" Law asked him doubtfully. "Greedy."

Sanji exhaled with rising anxiety, feeling dizzy.

"Listen," Lola said gently, long hair hidden underneath a bright yellow cap, smock hiding all her feminine features, "first of all, Larry here, our radiologist, will confirm with ultrasound the baby's presence. We will then attempt to document _how_ you were impregnated in the first place, take notes on the location of how this was even possible – "

" _Then_ abort it," Law finished for her.

Hands in his hair at the very word, the meaning behind it, Sanji's head spun. He looked for Chopper, who was hurriedly trying to disinfect himself and redress in the borrowed gown and cap that was reserved for him.

"Captain, work on your bedside manner," he heard one of them scold Law.

Sputtering, Sanji exclaimed, "Just see if there's a probability that I am, which I am not, and - !"

"You're willing to put your _life_ on the line to _birth_ a child? Males are not equipped to have children," Law said, as if reminding him, "so we are here to figure out _how_ this happened, _how_ it is possible to have occurred in the first place, to see if it's infectious, and to study any long-term effects male gestation has as a result of this pregnancy. We hope to infect others with similar studies afterward. What a breakthrough in terms of medical oddities that we've yet to explore during our time here. It's quite exciting."

Bepo carefully wiped Law's exposed forehead, Penguin fanning himself, Lola breathing heavily, desire clear on her exposed features. Larry's gloved hands were shaking as he clutched a bottle of lube, headwrap visible beneath his cap. Sanji thought they all looked quite predatory for a group of medical professionals.

Sanji heard a sound escape him, but he wasn't sure what sort of sound it was. Chopper hurried over, swiftly tightening the ties around his neck before he demanded to know what was happening.

"Why do you all look so rabid about it?" he then screeched. "You're upsetting my patient, and it's bad for the baby!"

"CHOPPER - !" Sanji cried at the word.

"He might lose it if he's put into tremendous stress!" Lola fretted, looking at Law with tears in her eyes.

"That'll work, too," Law told her, eyes slightly rounded. "Our main goal is just to see how it managed to grow inside of him."

"We might end up losing you," Penguin told Sanji heavily. "But it's a risk we _must_ chance in order to save your life."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Chopper shouted at him.

"Captain, I'm ready," Larry said breathlessly, indicating the slim design of the machine locked near the bed.

 _It looks intimidating_ , Sanji thought, looking it over with a light sweat beading upon his brow.

Chopper looked up at Sanji worriedly. He reached out, touching the cook's leg. "Sanji? For now, let them perform a full examination on you. It might be only a misdiagnosis on their greedy whims – a thorough investigation will reveal the truth."

Thinking about it, Sanji nodded faintly. He lowered his hands to his sides, exhaling heavily.

"Just _look_ ," he snapped at the overjoyed group, Penguin and Bepo assisting him onto the bed. "I'll prove you wrong. It's an impossibility!"

Fifteen minutes later, while most of the group was 'Oohing' and 'Ahhing' over the brilliant prints pinned to the light board, Sanji sat in a daze. Chopper's mouth had not clamped shut. They were both gaping at the sight of a placenta-like formation that held the smallest of forms, humanoid and very real.

"It's nearly four inches, five inches long!" Lola squealed. "Look at that little face!"

"It is quite capable of movement! It'll evade you if you touch it!" Larry breathed.

"Observe its little fingers. This one is clenched," Law said, pointing at it. "This is a human being, and not the monster I had hoped for. Damn."

"It is definitely _not_ a monster, but a _human baby_. Inside of a man!"

"It's so _perfect_!" Bepo uttered, choking on his words.

"So, that's how we start out, hah?" Penguin whispered, awestruck.

Sanji didn't know what to say. Chopper was absolutely speechless. Law could not hide his own awestruck expression, but once he caught himself, he cleared his throat noisily and resumed looking his usual, crabby self. He snapped the gloves back on, turning to look at him.

"Shall we resume operations?" he asked, his crew spinning around with fascinated wonder. "Due to its mysterious status, we must assume that it is dangerous."

All the blood rushed from Sanji's head at that moment, and Chopper changed to Heavy Point, reaching out to support him hastily.

"Let him process this!" the reindeer squeaked, near breathless himself. "How is this _possible_?"

"We'd have to dive in to make a _surer_ examination," Law said. "Penguin. Bepo. Prepare the operating room. Call in Shachi and Mo."

"This matter isn't of human design," Larry said, pointing out the circular surrounding that resembled the placenta. "Without the presence of a uterus, it is pressing heavily against his intestines, which made it difficult for him to shit properly, as indicated here. We have stool softeners for that. These tendrils here are spread out and attached to his intestines and beyond – we'd need more coverage to see just how far they extend – "

"I can open him up to see for ourselves," Law said, a glint present in his amber eyes.

" _Open_ him - !" Lola gurgled, still flush-faced, Chopper staring at her.

"It's laying outside of his organs, which suggest a _parasite_ of some type," Larry said.

"I have to know _how_ it was deposited into your body," Law said, hands clenched. "Who is your partner? We have some questions…"

" _No_ \- !" Sanji managed to heave, holding a hand to his forehead as he continued to gape at the pictures. " _No_!"

Larry leaned over to Law, whispering, "Ask him."

"No. It's embarrassing," Law told him seriously.

Chopper looked as if he were moments from slapping the older man, but he couldn't move to do so, mouth opening and closing with repetitive movement.

Sanji struggled to breathe normally. His hands went back to his hair, gripping the strands. How was it possible…? It was impossible for a man to be pregnant. There was no way traditional methods could have worked – considering no 'traditional' methods had been used in the first place – _so how was it possible_? Did he eat something? Drink something? But he ate the same as everyone else!

"All of you, _out_!" Chopper bellowed, causing multiple shoulders to droop. "He has to process this information, and all of you fawning all over him is troubling him! You should be ashamed of yourselves for your horrible bedside manner! Especially you, doctor!"

" _Rude_ ," they all muttered as one. Law indicated that they leave, so his crew shuffled out, leaving him to stand there alone, hands on his hips.

"It's not as if you plan on keeping it," he said, scoffing. "You are sailing on the New World's vast seas with a ship full of dangerously Wanted people. Are you possibly imagining that you could keep it while fighting the likes of Blackbeard and Shanks, both of whom are quite capable of killing everyone on board?"

Sanji stared blankly at him. He looked back at the pictures on the lightboard, then back at him. His mind was a mess. All he could think of was how how _how_?

"It's not possible," he murmured. "It's just not possible."

"Like I said, we'd need a closer examination. Larry has concluded it has parasitic effects, which could be fatal to you," Law said impatiently.

Chopper fretted while Sanji's mind went blank again. His eyes took in the sight of the formation growing inside of him, and felt utterly suffocated by the presence of the weight he'd complained about. His hands suddenly trembled, a need to touch that area making his palms tingle.

At the same time, he felt disgusted. _How_ …?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am utterly surprised at how much attention this fic received in such a short amount of time. But thank you all for the reviews, the follows – I'm a little in shock! D:**

 **: : 3 : :**

Leaving the examination table, Chopper helping to hold his hospital gown closed, Sanji walked to the light board to look at the ultrasound picture. Sure enough, the bold shape of a developing child looked back at him – he felt violently nauseous, clapping a hand over his mouth as bile stung the back of his tongue, but as his heart thundered noisily, he felt an unsettling sensation of movement against his lower belly. He had noticed it previously a few times before, and disregarded it – now brought to his attention as to its cause, the flutter of weight that shifted about when it shouldn't made his ears ring.

 _A baby_.

To know that it was _this_ , a tiny human being…with perfectly formed hands, a rounded skull, closed eyelids…it brought to mind utter astonishment. He shook his head slightly, eyes rounded with horror.

"It's clearly _hostile_ , living off your nutrients to grow a symbiotic sac of alien design to suck you dry," Law told him, just inches away on a low whisper. Sanji batted at him to get some space, unable to look away from the picture. Huffing, Law added, "It unnaturally invaded your body through questionable means – if it were your sex friend's responsibility, we would need to examine him as well – "

"How do you know it wasn't a woman?" Sanji snapped back at him, red-faced because he already knew that answer. From his side profile, he caught Law rolling his eyes, so he turned and kicked at his head. From behind, Bepo inserted himself between them, taking the blunt of the attack without Law having to move. Before he could say anything else, Lola wrapped herself around Sanji's leg while Penguin and Larry grabbed Sanji from the side, Chopper crying aloud at what he perceived to be an attack.

"You can't perform excessive movements!" Lola cried. "You'll upset the baby!"

"Restrain him, protect the baby!" Larry shouted, kicking at Chopper.

"Get off my crewmate!" Chopper shouted, Heavy Point allowing him to snatch and toss off the pirate crew as Sanji struggled to keep his shirt closed. Breathily heavily, Chopper then bellowed, "Control yourselves! Be professional! How can we trust you to do your best when you're so free to act like fools?"

"Calm down," Law told his crew, frowning at them while Bepo rubbed his arm with a pained expression. "First off, he's already passed the dangerous phase of his first trimester. From what Strawhat-ya mentioned, they'd already had their fill of various battles and skirmishes that Black-ya has no doubt taken part in, so the parasite isn't that easily damaged, or fragile."

Red faced, Sanji looked back at the picture while the pirates grumbled around him, Chopper standing back up against him in defense. Seeing the brilliant detail of the baby's individual fingers, the curvature of the spine, he bit his lower lip. It was unbelievable. There was just no way that this – _child_ – was located inside of him.

"Can't you find out how it got there?" he asked without looking away.

"Why does it sound like you plan on keeping it?" Law asked accusingly, tilting his head to do so. "Just give the word, it'll take five minutes. More or less."

Sanji didn't know why he couldn't answer that question right away. Why it felt hard to unleash the permission he needed to give to relieve him of this growing nightmare. His hand trembled slightly as he lifted it from his side, and placed it tenderly on his belly. His face heated with acknowledgment that this – _thing_ – was growing inside of him. As his hand settled there, he felt it move. A flutter that hit with a discomfortingly solid movement against his palm. His heart raced once more, feeling his head shake with disbelief.

" _It's just not possible_ ," he breathed, more to himself. "I've done nothing to even – no – _technically_ , I've never - !"

"Maybe you weren't aware of it. Maybe you had a lot to drink, and – "

Sanji remembered waking up with no real memory of what happened that night, and his face reflected the horror of that reality. His hand left his stomach to lift towards his mouth, to cover it as he wondered _What If_ …?

"That night on Fantasia Island, Sanji wandered back over to us and fell asleep near Jinbei," Chopper said, unknowingly bringing comfort to those that listened. "He slept for the rest of the night."

"None of you had anything different?" Law pressed. "Drink? Did you drink anything that no one else did, Blackleg-ya?"

"No," Sanji answered vaguely, struggling to remember. All of them were given drinks, all of them shared with the villagers, and all of them shared amongst each other. He did not wander off for privacy – he was within the center of the street. The women – "I was with a group of women most of the night."

"Out in the open," Chopper clarified before Law could ask, "he was right out in the open because Ussop and I had commented that this was the first time Sanji had so much attention. Most of the women on that island were very plain, and they were very dazzled by him and his foolish attention."

" _Ooh_ ," Lola commented, Larry looking at Sanji with pity while Penguin winced. Sanji glared at Chopper for his unintended insult, red-faced.

Law wasn't interested in that. "Nothing different stood out about these people? No…extra or hidden limbs? No robotic mimicking of each other's words, actions, houses…? No unusual shifting of island terrain to signal hidden underground lab levels?"

"Why do you have such a vivid imagination for a man your age?" Sanji asked him.

"Uh-uh," Chopper answered, shaking his head. "They were very excited to see us. We all had a good time together. We didn't have any conflicts, even when Nami stole from them to replenish our treasure supply. They were just…very easy going, and accepting, so…I cannot picture anyone wanting to cause us harm from that island."

"I have Jean Bart on standby!" Mo said breathlessly, appearing at the door with a transponder snail in hand. "He and the others will deviate from course and follow the coordinates to Fantasia Island to gather the information you might find relevant."

Sanji shook his head, thinking about Chopper's given judgment on the villagers. He did recall the confrontation he had with the group of men over the women, but it had been forgiven with drinks and laughs. He was told to enjoy himself, "no worries". But there had been nothing that had stood out because of that – everyone had been very merry. He looked back at the picture on the light board, exhaling lightly.

It didn't look like a 'monster' – it looked very real. It felt real. _But how could it be_ …?

"How can you tell it isn't a monster," he asked quietly, "if it's taking up space in an area where babies aren't supposed to be?"

"Aborting it now will make things easier, because I can fully imagine it bursting free from your stomach cavity, and mauling those closest to you to infect those with similar parasite sacs – " Law said, trying not to look delighted at the idea, Sanji frowning at him.

"But it could also be very normal!" Penguin interrupted, leaning in between them. "What if this was a common thing on Fantasia Island? What if, considering the 'plainness' of the women, as the reindeer stated, the men carried the babies? What if this were a situation where women ruled and men were the meeker ones?"

"Can you _imagine_?" Larry asked, blushing.

"Gender roles reversed!" Lola cried.

"I'd be a _god_ ," Mo breathed in awe.

"This is held in the strictest of confidence," Bepo told Sanji, pushing Law away to do so. "But I think it would be important that we know of your partner, because what if we're taking the theory wrong? Stranger things have happened out there, in the New World!"

" _The bugs_ ," most of the crew said with sick faces, hands going to their stomachs. Law winced as well, lightly touching his midsection.

"What if he were the one to impregnate you – ?"

"It's not _possible_ ," Sanji told Bepo impatiently, red-faced. "Trust me. It's just not."

"He's still a _virgin_ ," Law told the others with a sneer.

"SHUT UP!" Sanji roared at him.

"So, are we doing this?" Law asked impatiently. "The sooner we cut it out, the faster we can study it, and the more agreeable I will be to being a hostage, once more, for the sake of our alliance agreement."

"' _Hostage'_ ," Chopper muttered suspiciously.

"Well…" Sanji hesitated, looking at the photo once more. "I…I mean…when you do…what…what's the process? What…what do you normally do if…once the…parasite? The…child…the…baby…? Is…removed…?"

"Kill it. While it struggles to survive, probably gasping for oxygen as it's removed from its growing environment inside of the unnatural placenta inside of you, we'll be taking notes its death throes while you're recovering with a hasty caesarean that your own ship's doctor can oversee," Law told him matter of factly.

Sanji stared at him. "You'd be comfortable doing that? Killing…removing and killing a _baby_ …?"

"It's not a baby. It's a collected mass of growing tissue – "

"That _looks_ like a baby."

"It's not speaking or moving as a baby, so it's easy not to think of it as a baby."

"THAT looks like a baby."

"Not to me. It looks like a soul sucking pit of financial depression," Law said scornfully, glaring at the picture. "Give or take nine or ten years of parental observation to instill a bit of value to it. Blood suckers."

"Captain, you're going overboard with your nonchalance," Sanji heard one of his crewmembers whisper hastily.

Chopper restrained himself from reacting, Bepo watching him cautiously.

Sanji noticed the rabid way the Heart Pirates were watching them. He looked back at the picture, hand on the lump in his lower belly. No matter what Law said, _that_ was a baby. There was a _baby_ inside of him, and while how it got there was a mystery he needed solved, what mattered was that he was carrying it. It was using him to survive. It was using him to grow. He was nurturing it, somehow, and it didn't make sense how this was so.

"Bring in Roronoa-ya to talk some sense into him," Law told Chopper, Sanji reaching out and grabbing the reindeer hastily.

"That's not necessary! You tell _anybody_ that this is happening with me right now, I will kill us all! Remember, I come from a family of assassins," Sanji snarled at him. "I demand that you investigate for yourself whether this is _truly_ a child, and then I'll have my answer!"

"You're giving me permission to enter you?" Law asked skeptically, a growing blush obvious on his face. "It's been awhile since I allowed myself the pleasure of entering another man's body for medical procedure only."

Sanji kicked his shin, before catching sight of the other Heart Pirates looking as pleasantly dazed, desire clear on their futures. "You're sick. All of you. _Sick_. Bastards."

"But I have a feeling that your choice to keep or rid yourself of this parasite depends on what we say," Law told Sanji.

Sanji frowned at him. "I'm good at reading the situation to determine for myself the best course of action fitting for both myself and those I care about."

"Are you sure about this, Sanji?" Chopper asked him with worry, as the group began preparing the table once again, drawing out instruments, test tubes, a camera. "What happens if you decide that this is something you…I mean…if you decide to keep…?"

"I just want to see if it's real," Sanji told him vaguely, feeling his eyebrows furrow. "It _looks_ real, right? It feels…now that my notice is on it, it _feels_ real. So… _is_ it? And…I get that, I know that it all depends on what sort of answer I'll give regarding it, but…if it's truly a child, I don't think I can…"

Chopper's eyes widened, and while he'd shrunk to normal size minutes earlier, he stood high on his hooves to gape up at him. "You'd consider _keeping_ it, Sanji? Isn't that a dangerous decision? What if it's not a child? What if it's some sort of alien monster just as Law said?"

"There's only one way to find out. They can do that here, right? All that nerd stuff guys like this do, they can figure it out," Sanji said uncomfortably. He looked down at his lower belly, touching it once more. It felt the flutter against the palm of his hand. Was it a kick? A bump? What if this child took on his traits, and turned out to be a fighter like him?

He suddenly shook his head fiercely. "No. _No_ , I can't think that. I can't think that this is possible…he's going to get in there, find out that this is all a mistake, and that will be it. I just can't…think of this as an actual child…."

"That would be dangerous," Chopper confirmed on a whisper. "It would be very dangerous."

Exhaling heavily, Sanji forced himself to drop his hand. He wondered if the form could hear them talking about it – he looked back at the picture, eyebrows furrowing once more.

: :

Anxiously, Chopper watched Law for a reaction, Penguin and Terry moving about on the counter to read the results produced from a humming tower nearby. Larry was still monitoring Sanji on the examination table, Lola taking attentive note of the heart monitor, talking to him occasionally about how he felt. Long after Law's Room dissipated, minutes after the group had 'Ooh'd' and 'Ahh'ed' over what they had found upon opening him, the group was buzzing with excitement. Sanji felt extremely nauseous after seeing himself being opened in that manner, of seeing his own insides, and in doing so, had fainted. But the nap afterward felt wonderful – he'd been experiencing bouts of sleeplessness lately, so it wasn't unwelcomed. By the time he'd woken up, he was back to 'normal' again, and Chopper was fighting to keep Lola from administering a syringe full of folic acid into him.

" _Well_?" Chopper demanded of Law, who was frowning over the results Penguin tossed at him. In the background, Shachi, Bepo and Mo pushed in another cart from the operating room.

Law lowered the paper, mouth held to the side. With a squint, he signaled for his reading glasses, and once he had them on, he reread the paper again. Chopper tapped his hooves against his lower jaw, glaring at him. Penguin looked down at the sheet from over one of Law's shoulders, while Terry looked over the next.

"Captain," Terry whispered, "Shachi and the others are set up."

"Then let's proceed," Law decided, standing up from the stool, keeping the paper out of Chopper's reach as the reindeer struggled to jump for it, to look over it himself. "It's a parasite, Blackleg-ya. It's eatin' away at you from the inside out. It's not a traditional pregnancy by any standard – it will suck the life away from you while feasting on your insides."

"Fuck you."

"If that's how you want to die, know that you will expel your intestines, first," Law said, signaling for his smock, Penguin and the others hastily moving about to dress him, "you will shit yards of your guts out because gravity and weight will force it through your anus, and while that goes, the suction of the movement will pull at the parasite, forcing it to respond, and it'll do so with two options – one, it'll force itself through your already abused anus, much like a giraffe using gravity to escape, and you'll be gutless, and your death very painful and slow because there's no way I'm touching your exposed guts, unless Tony-ya here wants to. _Two_ , it'll extend claws from the tips of its fingers and claw its way out from your belly, allow you to bleed to death while it runs rampant throughout the Thousand Sunny, killing all on board while it grows to unmatched heights and lays similar sacs in your crewmates, and we'll have to drop some sort of life-ending bomb onto you from the skies via cooperation with the World Government just to prevent an infection upon the entire world – "

"Oh, _shut up_ , what an outlandish concept," Sanji scoffed at him. "Like the World Government would bother with you again after your betrayal."

Chopper managed to snatch the paper from Law's hand, and he read it hastily. When he looked up, his furry face reflected immense shock. "It's an actual human baby," he breathed, looking at Sanji, who trusted his word. "These tests…there is…your DNA present."

"No other," Law said. "I guess it is possible for a virgin to become pregnant, nonetheless, we'll document this aspect thoroughly. I still say having the name of your partner would be welcome, because once we warn him that he's capable of infection – "

"This is a baby, then," Sanji clarified, unmoving. "An actual, human baby. With…with my DNA. It's part of me. It's…it's another part of me. Like a new…limb…?"

"See, that's the neat part," Penguin said, pulling a fresh surgical cap over Law's head, tucking his hair inside, "right now, it's _your_ DNA. But it's receptive!"

"'Receptive'!" Terry repeated, eyes wide with wonder.

"Meaning, it can….accept…others' DNA during the growth process?" Chopper questioned, Sanji looking at the crew getting dressed for operation. " _How_ …?"

"That's for us to find out," Law said, looking over the instruments that Shachi pushed up against the bed. "After opening you up, Blackleg-ya, we've found the parasite's entry point on your upper intestine. You'd somehow ingested it, because it broke through the intestinal wall, replaced the matter behind it with a stem that continues to steal digested food from your system, which explains why you can't shit right. When I'd suggested earlier that it was stealing nutrients from you, it has placed parasitic sprouts throughout most of your operating organs, stealing what it needs to form a placenta completely impenetrable by your body's natural acids. It created an organ of itself to house your monster – "

"Baby," Penguin corrected firmly.

"- _monster_ ," Law repeated, glaring at him. "It's a monster. It's unnatural."

"But it's a _baby_."

" _Our_ baby," Lola whispered, growing excited.

"I'm going to be a daddy!"

"I'm so excited, I'm losing my fur!" Bepo squealed.

Over their thrilled voices, Law lifted his to be heard, looking irritated as he did so. "And it's growing at an exponential rate. At four point five inches, the size is normal for mothers at the four month mark, but since we've yet to determine exactly _how_ this happened in the first place, we can't quite say that you've picked this up at Fantasia Island as you thought. You could've been pregnant for nearly four months, now, or it's growing that fast, but we're still waiting on the amniotic fluid to clear - "

"But it's a…it's a _child_. It's…it's human," Sanji repeated dully, Chopper right at his side, hooves on his shoulders. "It's…my human. It's…me, it's a part of me."

"It's all part of you," Law corrected him, Bepo pulling on his gloves, taping them over his sleeves. "There is no presence of another like a traditional infant, so it's a monster. A parasite. An alien parasite that will – "

"I've prepared the temporary womb!" Shachi announced, wheeling in a glowing liquid that looked like apple cider vinegar. It sloshed about in a large glass case, fitted with oxygen tubes. "With the properties we've taken from Sanji-kun, we can continue to replicate the amniotic fluid to sure levels after you've retrieved the parasitic baby from his guts."

"This will be one of the better things I've ever accomplished in my life," Law murmured, looking vaguely upbeat. "Don't worry, Blackleg-ya – I've had plenty of practice in this sort of thing."

"You just _said_ you never had experience with this sort of thing at all!" Chopper shouted at him. "You're thinking of this as if this were a newly discovered medical deformity to document on your own!"

"Mark this down, Penguin," Law said crossly, Penguin ready to write, "a Strawhat with the ability to actually _listen_."

"So mysterious!" Penguin gasped, writing furiously.

" _Wait_ ," Sanji said, feeling sick as they all crowded around him, "wait. _Wait_. This is going too fast."

"We're anchored, so, we're not moving," Mo said, held tilted.

"He said 'wait'!" Chopper shouted, reaching out to push Lola and Shachi away, both of them growling in response.

"Blackleg-ya, honestly? What's there to think about?" Law asked him impatiently, hands slapping his thighs as he dropped them. Only his eyes were truly visible, and Sanji couldn't help but think that this man looked decades older than he did when they first met him on Saobody Archipelago. The deep creases between his eyebrows, the bags as an extra fold of skin, the lines leading away from his narrowed eyes – _why did he grow so old so fast_?

"Yeah, kid, what's with wanting to keep something like that? You know, being a single parent ain't gonna help anything with the ladies, especially if they think you were impregnated by a man," Penguin said with a huff.

At the thought of being a single parent did nothing to discourage him – weren't they all raised by single parents?

Sanji frowned at Penguin with this thought in his head.

"It'll be the fair opposite, if this kid ends up looking the way I did as a child," he said with some confidence. "I was an adorable kid, if I do say so, myself."

"What _happened_ , then?" Shachi asked, examining his features with doubt. Sanji snarled at him.

"Sanji has not given you lot any permission to operate on him, other than to examine him for closer details!" Chopper then shouted, reaching in to yank the table out of their proximity, locked tires squeaking atop of the floor as they all darted out of the way. Sanji had to hold onto the table awkwardly as Chopper changed forms once more. "What is wrong with you people? Why are you so eager to operate against his wishes?"

"Our mission is to save lives - !" Shachi exclaimed, Law interrupting with an indignant huff, "No, it's not, it's to take as many of them as possible – "

" _Bullshit_!" Sanji snarled at him.

"Look, the longer you refuse to allow us to operate on you to remove this thing from your system, the sicker you'll grow, the _bigger_ it'll grow, and it's not certain what will happen once it reaches full gestation! Like I'd mentioned so many times, previously, it was placed there unnaturally, and without the proper system to house it or expel it, what do you think will happen once it's ready to birth?" Law asked Sanji and Chopper irritably.

With uncertainty, Sanji bit his lip once more. His eyes strayed to the picture once more. Heart racing, he fiddled with the edge of his grown, toes clenched as he considered the possibilities. Without fully realizing it, he found himself wondering if this was how his mother felt, knowing she was carrying children that would then be modified while still growing inside of her. This was a different situation, yes, but the fact that it was him…that it was a part of him…that it would grow to be another version of him…

Wasn't that what having children was about? Reproducing so that another human being was part of two others? A _forever_ declaration of love? Maybe this was his luck – with his bad misfortune with love, maybe this was his fate! Having children with himself, by himself, like some self-replicating creature.

"Can I be alone for a few minutes?" he asked quietly, hand moving to his stomach. "Just…I need to just hear myself think."

"Sanji…?" Chopper questioned, looking at him with worry as Law and the others slowly left the room, grumbling amongst each other. Once the door closed behind them, Chopper crawled atop of the table to sit with him while Sanji rubbed at the unnatural lump of his lower belly. "Having seen exactly what Law was speaking about, these tendrils are attached to nearly every one of your organs, and are operating on this vampiric manner of procedure to allow this… _child_ …to grow. The more it grows, the more taxing it'll be on you. There's still so much to figure out – it could kill you, in the end."

"That sounds like something out of a badly written book."

"Even _if_ , I've seen it, and it's true. I don't understand, Sanji," Chopper then said, frowning at him. "Are you really considering keeping it? I mean…why?"

Sanji shrugged. "I…I don't know. I don't…understand, myself. I just…I don't know why I'm hesitating, I just…maybe it's part of it. Part of the process, maybe that egghead is right, and it's a parasite – what if it's using me to make me feel these things, this hesitation, this doubt, and…forcing me to feel sympathy and…all these complicated things. I just found out I'm pregnant, and now I – I have to accept that it's killing me to grow itself? It's a lot to take in!"

"I understand, but if something is hurting you, it's natural to remove the source of pain, not allow it to flourish," Chopper said with hesitation.

Sanji felt the flutter against his palm, again. Imagined that it was a baby, with everything similar about its DNA to his own, with a will like his, a mind, heart like his. It was difficult to think beyond the thought of his mother making the decision to keep her children when she knew that they were going to be modified to their father's liking –

He thought about how he was never given a chance, unlike what his siblings were given. He thought about everything he had to overcome just to _live_ , to get this far in life.

"Maybe…this was a part of my father's modifications," he murmured thoughtfully. "A time bomb. Maybe something was implanted while I was…and it turned into _this_. Four months…that's about the right amount of time, since I arrived onto…Totto Land."

"Then you wouldn't want it in you," Chopper decided, nodding.

Sanji hesitated, Chopper's expression turning mystified.

Exhaling harshly as he pressed his palms up against his face, Sanji exclaimed, " _I don't know why I'm hesitating_!"

"Just let them do this, Sanji! They'll do the work for you!"

"But…did you hear them? They plan on killing it. Imagine, taking this out of me, putting it in _there_ , then killing it in the name of…research. It hurts me," Sanji murmured, brow furrowed. He looked at the picture. He couldn't help but feel an internal distress as he recalled what Law was saying once they had it in their hands. "Look at it, and then imagine them…testing it. _Torturing_ it."

Chopper gaped at him. His heart was pounding because he knew what sort of decision Sanji was going to make, and it wasn't going to be one that seemed most logical. It was unreal. He knew that nothing he'd say was something Sanji would reconsider with, but…it didn't make sense to him that Sanji wouldn't stand to reason with his own logic. He was only seeing the tiny form on the light board, and already running through his thoughts with his own past; most of which Chopper didn't know about, the little given frustratingly small, but…

"Think of the crew," Chopper said softly, hooves on his leg. "How they would react…"

Sanji did, but he imagined faces full of surprise, shock, horror. Luffy would laugh it off; _Zoro_ …

He could imagine the swordsman's one eye growing large, could imagine his expression filling with horror, then Zoro would dumbly wonder backward through a certain timeline. Giving them both away. Sanji felt humiliated. It just wasn't possible. It wasn't! It couldn't be…

Law had said it had Sanji's DNA only…he mentioned nothing more. So maybe…

He exhaled harshly. His fists clenched atop of the table. "I don't know if I can…let them…"

Chopper reached out, running his hooves over Sanji's thigh in smoothing circles. "Listen…it's hard. But, in the end, think about what could happen, Sanji. Where would you put the baby if we were violently boarded? If the Admirals caught up to us? If Blackbeard decided to torture you by torturing the baby…?"

Sanji squeezed his eyes shut. It was logical to reason with those things. But…

"I have faith in my friends!" he sputtered, finding it difficult to expel his faith at this point, without having spoken to the other Strawhats about it.

Chopper couldn't help but be flattered. "Oh, you fool! You're right, but - ! You can always count on us, through thick or thin, better or worse! No, wait - !"

Without being able to get into his own thoughts to share with the reindeer, Sanji fretted. He pushed off the table, smoothing the gown around himself. He searched for his clothes.

"I need a cigarette," he decided, Chopper helping him. "I need some fresh air, I need to think about this. These guys can wait – I get that they're so eager, but I need time to process this."

"Right!"

Minutes later, walking him towards the deck, Law said, "When I mentioned previously that this parasite is sucking the soul out of you, it's stealing away with the nutrients needed for it to grow."

"Yeah, yeah, you said that," Sanji muttered, lighting up with a hiss of relief. Behind him, various crew members choked and sputtered, hands reaching out dramatically to stop him, but Law slapped away the few closest ones.

"Lacking in maternal instinct, a male host is not open for helpful suggestion," Law told them, Sanji furrowing his brow as he looked back to see the Heart Pirates struggling to breathe in clean, salty sea air, but also looking at him with apprehension and horror.

"It'll be _fine_ ," he told them around his cigarette. "I've felt nothing when I've smoked these past few months."

"It's not like he'll keep it, anyway," Law reminded them, Chopper looking doubtful out of his sight. "It'll be interesting to see the little monster's lungs filled with tar and extra scar tissue caused by the excess chemicals it's stolen from its host."

Sanji looked at his cigarette.

"Listen, with the samples we've already taken, it's up to you what you want to do with this knowledge," Law then told him, gesturing at the shore. "All I ask is that you keep Strawhat occupied into leaving me the hell alone."

"I can do that. We can do dinner together."

"I don't care what you do with your time, just make up your mind. The longer it takes, the harder it'll get to separate you from that freeloader you have growing inside of you." With that, Law walked off, and Sanji finished his cigarette. The rest of the crew left behind were staring at him with wounded expressions, fretting visibly, and Chopper coaxed Sanji into movement, taking his hand tentatively, and Sanji followed along, feeling as if he were lost in a daze.

"Say nothing about this," he told Chopper, the reindeer gaping up at him incredulously. "Until I can wrap my mind completely around it. I'm…having…I just think having another's influence would be…I mean, I don't want everyone to react in a panic, or overthink these things, or…you know how they'll be."

"Uh…sure…sure…I just…hope that whatever decision you make, it's something you can live with."

Sanji frowned at that, feeling the breeze ruffle his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**RR: Copy and Paste is my friend, too! :D This is starting to shape up into a proper fic! Hope you have a good day at work!**

 **: : 4 : :**

In the kitchen, Sanji worked quietly. His mind was churning over everything that had happened, ever so aware of the unnatural fluttering in his lower belly. He still couldn't come to terms with accepting it, but the picture was very vivid in his mind. He could still count all the fingers and toes visible in the photo. He found himself wondering how the baby would look when born – _how_ would it be born? He couldn't help but reflect on his ass, thinking about the way he'd lose his guts all of a sudden – 'like a giraffe'.

He chewed on his lower lip, looking at his chopping board, at the vegetables laying there. He smelled the soup cooking lightly, and the bread was rising off to the side. Looking at the kitchen, taking in the entire area with a thoughtful expression, he tried to imagine having a child nearby. Maybe lying in a bassinet off to the side, or curled up in some type of backpack – he remembered seeing those, somewhere…

But what mattered to him was _how_ …?

Was this some diabolical effect of his father's? The modifications that succeeded with his brothers could have manifested elsewhere inside of him, pervading his cells with some type of medical nerd speech inserted here – but Sanji couldn't be for certain that this was so. He was sure that in order to have this confirmed, they would need some type of communication going on between himself and his family. After leaving Totto Land the way they did, he wasn't about to do so, so soon.

But he had to keep that in mind, to further test that aspect of himself and get the confirmation he needed to think that this was the work of his father. Maybe this was how his mother was impregnated…? It was a far more welcome thought than the original.

If he gave up the "monster", the thought of the Heart Pirates keeping it for examination and testing gave him a distressing feeling. It made him think of himself in the baby's place – prodded and scrutinized and forced into some artificial womb, to grow up in pain and distress, and if they kept it alive, it essentially was Sanji's child; and to know he'd given up that child because _men don't have babies_ was enough to have his chest aching fiercely.

"Well?" he heard Zoro demand from aside the counter, and Sanji looked up at him with a start. He hadn't even heard the man come in. Sanji focused on the knife as Zoro waited, stern face eclipsed with curiosity. "What'd they find out?"

"Ah…there's…there's more testing to be done," Sanji muttered, feeling the tips of his ears redden. His gut twisted, and he looked at Zoro, aghast for a few moments. _There's no way_ , he told himself, over and over. "Nothing for you to lose sleep over."

Zoro gave him a withering look, his hands tucked into his robe as he crossed his arms. "Nothing about you has ever caused me to 'lose sleep'."

"Surely, lying to yourself causes baldness in all the wrong places."

"What 'wrong places' - ? And, furthermore, I'm only asking because we're going into this adventure with a full crew, and I want to make sure we're all in it, this time. No snaking out because you're sick, or whatever," Zoro huffed, taking a seat at the table, swords clacking noisily together. "Can that guy fix it?"

"…Yes," Sanji answered quietly, resuming chopping.

Zoro waited for a conclusion, but nearly a minute later, Sanji did not expand on the matter. "Well, what the hell was it?"

"It's…something I had somehow…contracted," Sanji answered. "Still unclear how, but they're working on it to see if it'll possibly infect others. It's a delicate process to discuss, but…I'm mulling over the extraction process that can be administered within that nerd's hands."

"So, you're fucking _infectious_?" Zoro asked suspiciously, looking disturbed as his hands pulled out from his robe and his shoulders grew rigid.

"I honestly don't know. But if you haven't caught any of my symptoms by now, I'm pretty sure you're okay!" Sanji exclaimed, unable to stop himself from looking at his exposed middle, wondering, with horror, that Zoro was hiding a similar lump underneath all that material. But he'd seen him shirtless plenty of times after – as flat as a board.

It took a few moments for Zoro to relax, still regarding Sanji with high suspicion as he loosened his shoulders. "If he isn't sabotaging the lot of us – how do you even know it wasn't him in the first place?" Zoro asked distrustfully.

"Because we just met up with him today, and the last time I saw him, was very briefly on Wano!" Sanji snapped at him. "When he was making his escape the first time!"

Zoro scowled out the window. "I still don't trust him."

"Your opinion doesn't matter. In the end, it's Luffy's."

" _No one_ trusts him!"

"And that's something we'll have to live with, but…moving on…it wasn't him by any means. There's no advantage for it, for any benefit."

"It's a way in to guarantee his safety while he sails with us. That coward. Using you as a negotiation device. But he doesn't know that I'd kill you, too, if it came down to it."

Sanji rolled his eyes.

"So, did you get cured?" Zoro then asked.

Sanji thought about his answer. He set the knife aside. "I haven't yet fully committed to the idea of a cure, because there are some moral boundaries I've yet to assess of myself."

Zoro stared at him with a blank expression. "You either get cured, or you don't, cook! What's so hard about that?"

Sanji studied him for a few moments. Zoro was good with kids – no matter what, children seemed to flock towards him. What was it about the greenhaired swordsman that caused such open feeling from those younger than him? He might have a face that scared full grown adults, but at most places, kids often threw rocks at Zoro, or teased him, or openly stared at him, and barely react to his snarling. So it made Sanji wonder if the child inside of him would like him, too, or would react as he used to towards Zoro because this child was _all of him_?

Zoro frowned. " _What_?"

"It's complicated," Sanji said slowly. "On one hand, I lose my breath trying to explain to you what exactly's going on with me, or on another, I might faint trying to _think_ that you could even understand it when it leaves my lips. I'm trying to weigh my effort with reward and consequence…"

Zoro scowled at him.

Feeling dizzy with the sensation of being overwhelmed by this strange, recently discovered entity taking up roots inside of him, Sanji did end up pressing up against the counter, waiting for the wave to pass. He felt tired all over again, his body constantly in a state of exhaustion that nothing else seemed to relieve. But now, it stood reason that perhaps it was this parasite was 'sucking the soul out of him' that made him feel all these weird things.

He still hadn't accepted it, so he sure as Hell wasn't sure how to explain it to Zoro and the others. Staring at Zoro again, he just wasn't sure how the man was going to take it. Zoro was so stubborn, macho, and if he knew that Sanji was pregnant – _a woman's problem_ – then there was certainly a fight waiting to explode in between them.

But the very idea upset him in such an unnatural way that Sanji had to breathe in deep, exhale in the same manner to prevent himself from resorting to the embarrassing release of tears. Zoro continued watching him suspiciously.

"I hope I don't catch it," Sanji heard him mumble. Because he didn't know what to say without delving into it, Sanji shrugged. He managed to regain control of himself, and resumed chopping.

Now that the mysterious afflictions of his body made sense, Sanji was aware of the discomforts and could file them away. That uncomfortable fullness at his lower belly was the weight of the parasite pressing against his intestines, forcing an unnatural shift against his bladder, a bulge in his waistband that cut into his skin. That constant wave of nausea, dizziness, the exhaustion – was the parasite cutting into his nutrients, draining him. The sleeplessness he experienced late at night, when all of them were in their hammocks, was the unconscious stress of the unnatural festering inside of him – his body had known of the unidentified symptoms and worried about it without him. The backache was definitely the matter pressing against his spine and guts, and the swelling of his hands, feet and chest – that was definitely the hormones at work.

"I don't think you have the required parts," he said in response, his voice filling the silence suddenly. It had been so long since Zoro had said anything that the swordsman looked at Sanji with puzzled action, taking a few moments to remember what had been said.

"Is this going to set us back?" Zoro asked.

Sanji realized he could not lay on this issue for very long. What if a recovery period was needed? He would have to tell Law _tonight_. He felt a sort of panicked pressure in his chest upon this realization.

"Of course, it makes sense to get rid of it," he mumbled to himself, resuming chopping. "There's just no other way about it."

" _Why would you keep it_?" Zoro asked, bewildered. "We get rid of colds, we don't nurture them."

"I'm aware of that, but this one is a different process."

"How? I can't see the advantage of nurturing a virus…You look like shit, you act like shit, and you behave like shit – and it's ten times worse with this thing infesting your body!"

"See, listen here, pea-shit for brains, I'm going to make this as simple as possible," Sanji said, lighting up a cigarette. "The virus is actually a parasite – I picked it up somewhere. It made its home inside of me, and is connected to all my special parts – it eats what I do, it breathes what I do, it takes my blood, etcerera. You understand?"

Zoro gave him a flat look, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, yeah."

"After a somewhat thorough inspection, it has been determined that some surgery is required to remove it all from inside of me. I'm not fully aware of the risks, just yet. They wanted to dive right in, but…I needed some time to think about it."

Zoro gave him a bewildered look. "Why 'think' about it? Just do it! Recover so we can move on!"

"There are some things that I must mull over before I give my permission," Sanji said, tapping ashes out onto the tray nearby. "I could actually die from this. That's the thing."

 _Well, I'm not_ lying, Sanji thought to himself as Zoro absorbed this information.

"Oh," Zoro said finally, looking a little thoughtful. "So that's how it is…"

"Yep…."

"And he's the only one that can remove it," Zoro ended with an unsteady exhale.

Sanji nodded with confirmation. "Nothing fishy about it, he's eager to do so, but I can't exactly submit myself right away at the thought of…all of that. I'm sure there's a reason why he's nicknamed 'Surgeon of Death' rather than life. And all those tattoos…"

"He's all bluff!" Zoro scoffed.

" _Right_ …well…you see my quandary."

"And you don't know when you'd picked it up? So there's no actual cure?" Zoro pressed.

Sanji shook his head. He stabbed out the rest of his cigarette, licking his lips. The taste of nicotine and smoke in his mouth made it cloudy and foul, and he ran his tongue over his teeth. He wondered if the baby – no, _parasite_! – choked on the taste. If it seized upon the brief suffocation of a long inhale, if nicotine paralyzed its thoughts the same way it did with him. If this was so, if it were stealing oxygen from him, then surely it would be bodily affected by the choices he made.

He'd drank his share of wine and beer; smoked constantly; ate all the wrong foods that gave him occasional heartburn and indigestions (always on some island, or prepared by others, which is why he often stepped in to cook for everyone). So he assumed that everything he ingested, _it_ ingested.

Was that why mothers made a conscious effort to stop smoking and drinking? Why they developed odd cravings? Was that some sort of natural maternal instinct that he could not develop because he was a man? He thought about his mother, full with them – did she develop cravings? Was she the same way as he is, now?

Was this caused by his father, in retaliation for everything that happened on Totto Land?

"Cook," Zoro interrupted him firmly, "think out loud. I can't hear what's going through your head, and whatever it is, is causing you a lot of melodramatic distress. Just get it out into the open, because I'm just going to hear about it later."

"Well, I'm thinking about dying, but, _whatever_ , it might be too melodramatic for you!" Sanji said with a huff, tapping out another cigarette.

"Everything you do is melodramatic, but…if it truly bothers you, you should really talk to the others, about it," Zoro advised, rising to stand.

"Why can't I talk to _you_?" Sanji asked, giving him a curious look.

"Because whatever it is, if it isn't going to affect _me_ in some way, and this is something treatable, I don't care much about it. Just get rid of it. You won't die, I was just teasing you," Zoro added, almost irritably. "I don't know why you aren't thicker skinned."

"Don't act like you're the one responsible for my feelings, you ass!" Sanji shouted at him, red-faced.

"I'm not responsible for you! You make your own choices!"

"I have _never_ , in this amount of time, _ever_ said you were!"

"Just in case, though," Zoro said, giving him a skeptical look. "If it's not something I won't catch because of my association with you, then, that's it. Nothing more."

Grinding his teeth, Sanji glared after him as the swordsman left the kitchen, yawning noisily. Amidst the sounds of the shouts and laughter of Luffy, Ussop, Brook and Chopper, Sanji listened to Zoro walk off. His feelings were boiling at this point – how dare Zoro assume that Sanji placed responsibility of his feelings on Zoro. Sanji never did. He occasionally expressed concern about their own crewmembers or some odd fate that they found themselves in, but never personal feeling.

Those…those were always reserved.

This time, he couldn't help but feel personally affected by Zoro's words.

'Association'? Did that include some nights they'd used to explore their options when nothing more was available? Those moments where easy conversation almost drifted into personal detail about what happened while separated? It was a good thing he'd held himself back. He had to acknowledge the hurt feeling he felt,and he knew it was the hormones doing the speaking for him, but it felt as if it couldn't be helped.

He exhaled shakily.

At that moment, Jinbei marched in, giving him a cursory frown. "Chopper has informed us that you are sick?"

"Is it contagious?" Nami asked, walking around him, giving Sanji a worried look.

"Torao can fix it, right?" Luffy asked, marching between both of them to make his way to the counter, looking at Sanji with worry. "That's why he's here!"

"It's nothing to be worried over!" Sanji exclaimed. "It's already been identified, and there's a plan involved to allow me as less time necessary to recover."

"No more mood swings?" Nami asked, narrowing her eyes as she sat at the counter next to Luffy. "Because I can't handle it anymore."

"We can do situps together, if you want," Luffy whispered from behind his cupped hands.

"I'm curious about this," Jinbei said, smelling of the sea, and looking at Sanji with concern. "Your symptoms were so erratic, it was hard placing a betting guess upon them. I'm glad the surgeon was able to identify them and find the cause of it in such a short amount of time."

"Yeah, same here," Sanji muttered with some embarrassment. He finished chopping, and tended to some herb sprigs he had set aside to grind into dust. With the mortar and pestle in hand, he leaned a hip against the counter and said, "I just…had to weigh some options. It's uh…complicated."

"How complicated?" Nami asked.

"Why do you have to 'think' about it?" Luffy asked curiously. "If you have a cold, _kill_ it to make it better!"

Sanji winced. He couldn't help but think of the fetus in Law's tattooed hands, tiny fingers flexing before the surgeon crushed the pulpy formation between his palms.

He set the items aside and covered his mouth, looking up at the ceiling while blinking rapidly. The three stared at him with considerable silence, unsure of what prompted the action, or even what to say. Then they exchanged nervous looks with each other.

"Still sick!" Sanji managed to say, resisting urgent temptation to touch his abdomen. He chuckled, going back to work. "What did Chopper tell you?"

"You're pregnant," Nami and Jinbei said stiffly, while Luffy's mouth dropped open with a loud gasp.

Sanji stared at them, feeling his face warm with growing heat as he stopped grinding. "WHAT."

"Well, basically, he said you were infected with an unidentified parasite that's using your organs to thrive, and it formed another human body inside of you. To me, it sounds like you're pregnant," Nami said flippantly, eyes coasting down to his loose shirt.

"Fantasia Island is known to breed men rather than their women, because of their females' plain features. But it was generations previous that figured out how men were able to bear children after losing most of their females during a rampaging illness that swept over the island years ago. It is _because_ of the men's contributions that their females are so…plain, and why they continue to endure bearing children as their women are too ungodly boring to bed," Jinbei contributed lightly, Nami looking up at him with disgust. "Perhaps you were given something back there, and it absorbed into you as a fitting host."

"Ah! So exciting!" Nami exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Luffy stared at Sanji in silence, the cook looking stiffly horrified as he considered Nami's and Jinbei's faces. Cupping his mouth once again, Luffy caught Sanji's attention.

"Sanji! It's okay, because Traffle Guy can fix you," he said, Sanji frowning at him. "That's his power. That's why we need him."

"First off," Sanji said slowly, setting the mortar and pestle down, "please don't get the idea in your heads that this is a 'pregnancy'. It's an infection, and infections can be removed upon treatment. Second of all, you old jerk, if you knew this beforehand, why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought to, but it was too fantastic of a theory," Jinbei said with a low sigh. "After all, you're quite a ladies' man. Even if you have a very close relationship with your na – "

"IT WASN'T DONE IN THE WAY THAT YOU THINK!" Sanji bellowed at him, Nami laughing merrily as Jinbei looked taken back. "IT WAS NEVER DONE THAT WAY!"

"Oh, ho ho ho ho! There's no use throwing a temper tantrum about it, dear. What's been done, is done," Nami said airily. "Besides, if Torao said he could fix it, trust him to do so. After all, he got this little shit up and running."

"I'm _super_ great," Luffy whispered to Sanji, eyes lighting up. "So whatever he has to do with you, I'm sure _you'll_ be super fine. We'll be back on the sea in no time."

"I don't doubt it, but I wasn't planning on telling everyone what was happening," Sanji grumbled. "First off, it's embarrassing, second of all, I don't understand how it happened in the first place."

"I don't think we will," Jinbei said, "unless we perform an individual search for this sort of thing. Frankly, Fantasia Island is a place where boundaries are crossed because they meet the needs of the people. We were just visitors, there."

"Why was that information so useless to me?" Sanji muttered bitterly. "Can you please talk to that introverted nerd about this? Because I'm sure it's really useful."

"Oh, I don't want to step on anyone's toes," Jinbei said lightly.

"I just _asked_ \- !"

"So, Sanji," Luffy interrupted, picking at the counter, "you're _not_ pregnant?"

Before Sanji could answer, Ussop, Robin, Franky and Brook stumbled in, all with a mixture of expressions while Chopper trailed after them guiltily.

" _I'm sorry_!" the reindeer cried. "I was explaining to them how your symptoms added up to a classic parasite situation and they all came up with the conclusion on their own!"

"Sanji, I thought I had a talk about this!" Franky exclaimed, much to Sanji's mortification. "We needed to be more careful!"

" _What are you talking about_?" Sanji snarled at him with mortification.

"That's sad if you're getting lectured by someone like _Franky_ on safe sex," Ussop muttered, wearing a judgmental expression.

"As one of the oldest ones here, _someone_ needs to take on the responsibility!" Franky roared. "No one else dares to!"

"Was this performed traditionally?" Robin asked curiously, resting cheek on palm. "I have a few questions for the father…for professional reasons only!"

"Oooh, this is terrible! So _terrible_!" Brook wailed dramatically. "With you off the market, I'll - !"

"I'M NOT!" Sanji bellowed over all their words, causing them to all silence and look at him. "For fuck's sake! It's not as dramatic as you think! It's a virus, something easily removed! Don't make it into something it's not! Look, we've already discussed this with Law, he knows what to do. The only reason why I'm digging my heels is that this thing is attached to my insides like – like a damn suckerfish. He pulls it lose, there's potential for it to be more dangerous removed than it is if allowed to thrive."

"In that aspect, doesn't that mean it's leeching off of you?" Robin asked, holding her hand up to be noticed, while the others absorbed this information.

"Yes," Sanji grumbled. "It'll continue eating at me while it grows."

"Then remove the damn thing! You can heal!" Luffy growled, hitting the counter with a fist. "We have time for this! It's no problem!"

"Look, if it wasn't something I was concerned about, I wouldn't have told him to hold off," Sanji said slowly. "But…I feel…I should…think about it a little further."

" _WHAT_?" everyone shouted, nearly cracking the windows with the strength of their alarm.

"This thing is going to kill you from the inside, and you're _thinking_ about it? How does that happen?" Franky demanded. "Explain!"

"It's complicated," Chopper interrupted hurriedly. "Because of its leeching status, it's…it's a child. It's all a part of him. A replica, if you will. However it happened into Sanji's body, it's there, now. It's all part of his DNA, and because of its current condition, Law feels that operating on it now will allow him to keep it for further study, and if Sanji chooses to carry it, it will continue leeching off of him until it is somehow…born…"

"Why would you want to keep it?" Ussop asked Sanji with a bewildered face.

"Because it is, essentially, your _baby_ ," Robin said, brightening. "No wonder it's a dilemma!"

"How does that happen?" Nami asked. "If you don't have the needed chromosomes to create a child? It just borrows off of you? Is that how it works? We gotta start charging it something in response…that's just nonsense. Nothing is for free, around here! Even babies should be charged rent for the trouble they caused!"

"Law needs to study it to further understand it, but I'm sure he'd have an explanation!" Chopper said.

"How does he know it's a baby?" Luffy asked, bewildered. "Can he see it?"

"If it's already a baby, then I can see why you're hesitating," Ussop said with uncertainty.

"It's not," Sanji said with a huge sigh, avoiding looking at them. "We don't know for sure what it is, where it came from – what if it infects someone else once released? These things are…things that we must look into before…"

"Please don't cry, because you're going to make me cry," Ussop warned him.

"I'M NOT CRYING!" But Sanji sniffled slightly, reaching up to wipe his eyes.

The rest of the crew looked at each other with understanding, murmuring amongst each other.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Sheesh, we're just concerned about you, that's all," Ussop muttered, tugging on Luffy to follow him.

Disappointed, Robin and Nami trailed out after them, Brook and Franky close behind, Jinbei working his way out the door with some trouble. Chopper looked up at Sanji.

"I'm so sorry," he said with a sniffle. "I didn't mean to reveal it all to them so suddenly, but they were all so concerned about you."

"I know. Chopper, I know how they are, I just…I can't think straight. These hormones, they're…" Sanji shook his head as he trailed off, looking down at the herbs he'd ground into dust. "Look, just keep the kitchen quiet, awhile, okay? I need to think. I can't have all those guys in here, in my face, telling me what to do or how to feel."

Chopper nodded, then hurried off, calling for Ussop to help him with guard duties. Luffy whined in the distance, but Sanji resumed staring at the dust in the mortar. As apprehensive as he felt about the revelation to the others, he felt…relieved. It was one less thing to worry about, and, after discussing it with them, he felt more confident about making the proper decision about it. He lit up another cigarette and went to work finishing lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: God, no, I'm not** **ever** **going to include any LawLu! Just thought I'd throw that out there. Plus, Zoro has a lot of explaining to do, and as the story progresses, more will be revealed.**

 **Krito1389: He gets even jerkier here DX The crew is trying to accept the news, but they can get a little out of hand with it. This is only the beginning – the more time passes and Sanji has to deal with it, the more people start to change.**

 **Nagi-tan: ; )**

 **: : 5 : :**

"What the fuck, you dumb shit?" Zoro exclaimed, bursting into the kitchen hours later, when Sanji was preparing the last of the marinade to the dinner he had planned on barbequing later. With the Sunny empty, everyone still on the beach, Sanji had enjoyed the silence to himself. It gave him plenty of time to consider his future options. So when Zoro burst in as he did, he was momentarily stumped to the outburst, made verbally and boldly as Zoro strode up to the counter with a confrontational expression on his face. Sanji blinked a few times until he remembered _why_ Zoro would react in such a way. After everything, he was the only one that hadn't been properly informed.

"Ah," Sanji said lamely, looking down at his mixing bowl. "So…you found out."

"Why am I just finding out from those idiots out there? Why didn't _you_ tell me this when we were talking earlier? And what the fuck does that all mean?" Zoro bellowed, crossing his arms tightly as his face reddened. He looked down at Sanji's abdomen with uncertainty before lifting his bewildered eye to Sanji's, looking for an answer.

"Because you wouldn't believe me!"

"It's fucking insulting to me that you feel that I'm _that stupid_ as to not get what a fucking 'parasite' is," Zoro snapped. "How the fuck can you stand there and tell me that _I'm that stupid_ as to not understand what is happening with you, right now, but those idiots out there get the full story?"

"Yours is a different type of judgement," Sanji muttered, adding in a tablespoon of vinegar, lightly mixing the ingredients in the bowl with lazy action. "You're not as accepting as the others, are. In fact, you've been tougher on me since I came back. Yeah, I did something awful to Luffy, I have to think about it for the rest of my life, but…there were circumstances - "

"I don't give a shit about that! Yeah, just like _that guy_ , Luffy forgave you for that shit, but it has nothing to do with me," Zoro stated firmly, frowning at him. "Again, I make my own goddamn judgements."

Gritting his teeth, Sanji frowned at him, slamming the bowl down on the counter. "Always gotta be the tough guy around here, huh, moss? Anything with feelings scares you, so how the fuck can anybody try to relate anything to you? You think people can't make mistakes, or suffer with a choice that was made in the moment - ?"

Zoro growled, looking at the bowl with fury darkening his features. "So, because of that, you won't even give me a single fucking hint of respect towards something that can affect the crew, because you think I'm _too stupid and unfeeling_? You're a real jerk, you know that? How would you even know what my response would be if you didn't even care to try and explain it to me before hand?"

Sanji looked at him dubiously, lowering the whisk. "Dumb ass, you told me, very distinctively, if something is bothering me, I should really talk to the others about it. I honored your wish."

"I also added to that, if it isn't going to affect _me_ in some way," Zoro argued, touching his own chest. "How could you not think that with you being knocked up, somehow, that it _wasn't_ going to affect me? Also, _what the fuck_ , cook! Why the fuck are you even hesitating? If you feel you aren't strong enough to hold up to some type of abortion, then how the fuck will you be strong enough to take care of it throughout its whole life?"

Sanji stared at him incredulously. He set the mixing bowl aside, mouth flapping before he could get the words out. "You are a piece of work, aren't you? You make me want to keep it out of pure spite! Who the fuck do you think you are, coming in here and telling me shit like that when you hadn't even bothered to listen to what I have to say in the first place? This is exactly why I can't talk to you about shit - !"

"First off, I told you my thoughts on that," Zoro interrupted, finger in his face.

"Then there is no point telling you shit if you don't want to hear shit in the first place!" Sanji bellowed at him, before swiping his hand out of his face. "Don't come up in here, in my fucking kitchen, yelling at me for not telling you shit when you don't even want to hear it in the first place!"

"You just disrespected me right now – "

"If I 'disrespected' you, that meant I _had_ some respect for you, and fuck that, I don't!"

"Get rid of it!" Zoro then hissed at him, pushing away from the counter. As he continued to speak, his voice rose, and Sanji's face and neck filled with color as he faced him with disbelief over his verbal attack. "There's no point in carrying something like that, all because you're fucking afraid of trying in the first place! If you're afraid of dying, get off this ship!"

"Listen here, pea-shithead…You don't have the right to come in here and tell me what the fuck I should be doing, or how I should do it, based off your fucking demands! Fuck you!"

Over him, Zoro bellowed back, "No, _fuck you_ for bringing a halt to this move we had planned because you decided you weren't getting enough attention after all that - !"

"This was _nothing_ about fucking attention! Fuck you!"

"Fuck _you_!"

"Get the fuck out of here!"

"Don't fucking treat me like I'm some idiot that doesn't know shit!" Zoro spat at him, marching towards the door while Sanji picked up and flung an empty dish at his head. He managed to block it in time, pottery shattering over his raised forearm, debris raining over the floor and door behind him. He marched back, saying fiercely, "Is that all you have to say?"

Dumbstruck, thoughts racing with rage that made it difficult to think clearly, Sanji stared at him.

" _Is that it_?" Zoro repeated, enunciating each word distinctively, red-faced again. He reached out and grabbed Sanji by his shirt, fisting the material at the collar. "Is that _all_ of it? How does that shit even happen in the first place?"

"I don't know, and yes, _that's it_!" Sanji hissed, practically vibrating with barely contained fury. He ripped Zoro's hand away from him, threw it aside.

Glaring at him, Zoro turned to leave, emanating his own restraint of anger. But inches from the door, hand on the panel, he eked out, "…Were you attacked?"

For a moment, Sanji wasn't sure of what he was asking. For right now, he _felt_ attacked. It was hard to settle his feelings when they were burning in a frenzy over Zoro talking to him so forcefully, over his own helplessness, over feeling that Zoro was right; he _should_ have told him earlier, so that Zoro wouldn't have to find out from others, hours later. It was unfair, Sanji had reasoned.

He blinked a few times, before patting his apron pockets for his cigarettes. "NO."

Absorbing that answer, Zoro's fingers tightened into fists. "Because that's how women are – "

"It has nothing to do with - !"

"Only _women_ can get pregnant!" Zoro shouted with frustration, turning to face him again. "That's how it works!"

" _I'm not a fucking woman_!"

"It would explain some things," Zoro said, stepping away from the door, suddenly in Sanji's space as Sanji grit his teeth, feeling warm with building temper once again as Zoro's face turned intense, facing him with the same level of strength and ability. "All these stupid things that you do, say, get involved in - !"

"This is something that would definitely go over your stupid green head if I tried saying anything more!" Sanji snarled out, forehead pressed against his.

"It would make sense that it would be _you_ , rather than _them_ , because _you_ would do something stupid like that - !" Zoro growled, pushing back against him.

"It's actually a lot more simple than that, Roronoa-ya," Law said, inches from his right, startling Zoro away from Sanji with a rattled expression while Sanji reddened with embarrassment.

He'd forgotten that Law and Bepo had been sitting nearby, impatiently awaiting his decision. A glance back told him that Bepo was hiding underneath the table, shivering just from the state of their confrontation, their tea and snacks abandoned. Sanji figured Zoro was that upset, having missed seeing them upon his entrance.

"With fishman-ya's clarification on the subject of male breeding on Fantasia Island, I was able to secure a crewmember to reconnoiter with us the remaining information we would need for reference," Law said lightly. "It has nothing to do with being 'attacked', but we're going to have to shoot for sabotage. Someone deliberately fed him the ability needed for pregnancy, and he is correct, it is a parasite that could kill him, removed or not."

Zoro's teeth were bared as he glared murderously at Law, who remained unperturbed to the mood, to the swordsman's presence. Law gave Zoro a dubious frown. "With the way you toss around the notion of Blackleg-ya being 'feminine' for something so unfortunate, one has to wonder if your misogyny would extend to the misfortune of one of the ladies being infected with the same plight."

" _I don't hate women_ ," Zoro snarled, inches from his face, hissing the words at him while Law cringed with the invasion of space. "I just hate the concept of male strength being pervaded by a feminine weakness, all of which _he_ happens to exude, in spades!"

"I'm pretty sure that's the same thing," Law said slowly, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. "But you're taking this so personally when, really, it – "

Zoro shoved him out of the way, Sanji refocused on him as the taller man crashed against the table out of their sight, Bepo crying out with dismay. " _Get rid of it_ ," Zoro insisted slowly, punctuating his words with a clench of his hand.

"It has nothing to do with you," Sanji told him, in case he should.

For a moment, Zoro just frowned at him, lowering his fist to his side. After a roll of his eye, he turned and marched back out, doors slamming shut behind him as Sanji stood there, listening to the heavy sound of his footfalls stride away from them. Then he glanced to the side with a clench of his teeth, seeing Bepo fret about Law as the man brushed himself off.

"Why are you so _old_?" Sanji asked, unable to stop himself. "I thought we were a few years younger than you, but you're hobbling about like a geezer – "

"Roronoa-ya's testiness makes me think that any future push over an edge, he's not going to control himself from falling," Law said instead, examining an elbow while Bepo stood over him, face filled with worry. "I thought the bushido code followed temperance and control over one's emotions…"

"It's all because of you," Sanji reminded him, feeling light headed as he walked back to the kitchen, looking for the broom and dustpan he'd left there earlier.

"I think it was stated that I'm not the only one here that failed his Hail Captain! code. Well, moving on…you've heard the opinion of everyone around you," Law said, crossing his arms impatiently. "Isn't it about time to make a decision?"

Sanji cleaned up the dish he'd thrown at Zoro earlier, and when he dumped it into the trash, he glanced at Law warily. He nodded, not feeling his heart in it. "I'm going to finish this marinade, and we can go, after," he said quietly.

"I don't understand why you took so long to decide," Law said, frowning at him. "It's not as if it's a real child – it's a deviant imitation of yourself – "

"You're familiar with my family, yes? Clones live and breathe as normally as we do," Sanji pointed out in a testy tone. He was still rattled by the confrontation he had with Zoro. "They bleed, they die. Don't tell me clones aren't people, because they are."

"A child is a prototype created by two different life sources combining to form a completely altered person with the shadow of those two people behind it. That earns my sympathy, because a child can think, feel, make decisions. Something festered off of one's life force like a tick _isn't_."

"I don't know why I'm trying to convince someone like you that life is valuable," Sanji muttered, basting the marinade over the top of the meat he'd laid out in neat rows atop of some cooking sheets. He didn't see Law's face tighten in response. "But, so it goes. How long will it take, do you think?"

"Judging from the stems we'd seen earlier, it'll take two hours to locate and completely remove them from your organs. An hour recovery time, and a recommendation of bed rest for the next day."

Sanji laughed. "Right. Bed rest? Around here? Please. Just leave me with some band aids, and let's go. I need to be back here in _two_ hours, so make it snappy."

"Understand, that if it's not fully removed from you, it has the chance of repairing itself and regrowing," Law told him as they left the kitchen, Bepo standing guard behind him as happy greetings filled the air. Sanji lit up a cigarette with an impatient expression. "But it doesn't bother me. If I fail my objective with the first cadaver, I can just use the second to complete my study – "

He hadn't taken much of a toke from his cigarette, but Sanji flung it at Law with a snarl and strode away from him, Law frowning after him as Bepo prevented the ember from hitting him. The polar bear hissed and clutched his paw with a wounded expression as Luffy shouted at Sanji from the beach, swinging his way over to the pair by use of a branch from one of the trees lining the shoreline.

"Hi, Torao, Bear! What's going on?" he asked curiously, noting the abandoned cigarette butt at Law's feet. He kicked at it. "Making Sanji mad, again? I heard him and Zoro yelling at each other, but Zoro's just upset because – "

"Shut up, I was there," Law told him impatiently, teleporting him and Bepo away from there, leaving behind Terry and Mo with their mouths full of the sandwich they had been eating beforehand. They sputtered and choked, trying to get their bearings as they registered they were out of the sub and on the Sunny.

Hands on his hips, Luffy scowled out at the water, jaw set. Despite their time together, he still couldn't get much of a response from the older man. Luffy was starting to think that this manner was only because Law felt guilty for what he'd done on Wano. Luffy wanted things to go back to 'normal' between them, but how could they when Law kept avoiding him? He turned and stretched out for the same branch he'd used earlier to fly over, and returned to shore.

: :

In the operating room, Sanji laid on his back numbly, staring up at the ceiling. His hands were resting over his stomach, and he could feel the fluttering there. He thought about his life growing up within the Germa Kingdom; about the nameless clones that spoke freely, that showed distress when something troubled them, and bled when run through. Sure, they were created in tubes, but they were walking forms of _life_. If this thing inside of him was something similar to him, having only his DNA to form off of, then this was definitely a miniature version of himself that could have better than he did…

With the combination of Jinbei's understanding of Fantasia Island's practices and Law's future study of it, knowing that he was going to have this clone – _child_ \- removed for some questionable practices made him feel sick. He could feel movement as the fetus shifted about restlessly, and his skin broke out with a cold sweat. This living creature was going to die. It was going to be tortured and killed because of who knows what purpose Law had with it, and Sanji would have to live with that.

At the same time, with it stealing nutrients from him, essentially draining him to be made, what would happen if he let it run its course? Would he really die from it? Sanji had his doubts, if this was an accepted practice on Fantasia Island. The only thing he truly had to worry about was whether or not he and the clone – _baby_ – would be a danger for the rest of the group. At the thought of returning home to Zeff, mini-me under one arm and no luck with finding the All Blue, hit him hard.

With watery red eyes, he glanced over at the sight of Lola, Shachi and Larry clustered around the temporary womb – they were going to try and raise the removed fetus within the copied amniotic fluids they'd taken from Sanji, and their excitement was palpable. They were discussing the probability of death, guessing who should carry one next, and arguing about names, nearly in the same breath.

Catty corner, Law was going over the game plan with Penguin and two other assistants, all of them dressed for the operation. Bepo wasn't allowed in the room, considering his loose fur, so he stood at the closed door, nose pressed against the window as he whined occasionally for someone to give him an 'update'.

Sanji thought about the way Zoro approached him. It made his jaw clench as he wondered what gave the swordsman right to yell at him so vehemently – not that it was strange, but Zoro was more forceful with this provocation than he had been with earlier skirmishes between them. Sanji wondered if Zoro had been mortified at the thought that perhaps _he_ was the cause of Sanji's distress. It would make sense in the more traditional method of pregnancy, but it also wouldn't – those private moments between them had been exploratory, at best, each of them testing each other's boundaries to see where it would lead.

It was the only time they'd truly acknowledged each other as individuals. It had been unexpected and surprising, but there had always been a 'next time'. After he'd returned from that business with his family, though, Zoro had been indifferent towards him, and Sanji had been confused to the change in attitude; he'd thought for sure they'd work it out somehow, but then Wano happened, and…

 _Now_ he understood why Zoro's attitude had changed; his fight with Luffy had reached the swordsman before Sanji could explain for himself what had happened, and Zoro had already determined his own conclusion. Sanji couldn't touch it in his defense without delving into the surrounding reasons of it, and he was not comfortable with that aspect.

There were a lot of things he was not comfortable with, after returning to the crew. His sense of self-worth was even lower than before, and he knew he had a lot of work to do to make-up for the trouble with the others for his behavior, for the events that happened. For fighting Luffy as he did, for upsetting Nami, for that fight with his own family, abandoning the crew in the first place..

He drummed his fingertips over the area where the fetus continued to move about. It was so active…did it somehow understand what was happening…?

Lola appeared suddenly, holding a mask up with one gloved hand. "Captain wants you asleep during the procedure," she said cheerily. "Mainly because with your high levels of strength and resistance, you'll most likely end up rendering the sedation effects useless."

"What's the difference?" Sanji asked dully.

"Anesthesia is good for us because you'll be completely under – sedation means you'll most likely get up to kick our ass if you hear us say something funny about you."

"Then don't say anything funny about me! I don't know if I want to go to sleep for this…"

"Then don't take the option," Law said firmly, frowning down at him from behind his mask while the others crowded around joyfully, eager to get to work. "Watch everything I do and don't complain when I do it."

Sanji huffed, pushing the mask in Lola's hand away. "Just do it. It can't be that dramatic."

"We could get to work if you'd just put your foot down," Penguin said, voice muffled from behind Sanji's foot. Unaware that he'd stopped the man from touching him, Sanji lowered his leg with a hard exhale. Aware that his legs were restless, Sanji forced his feet together, watching as Penguin tried to regain his bearings after being stopped with a simple gesture. Two of his crewmates determined to switch him out with another, Law frowning at Sanji once again.

"Don't hurt my crew unconsciously, or I'll kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get on with it already," Sanji snapped, hands balled into fists as he looked up at the ceiling again.

Larry ventured in with a marker to outline Law's cut path when Sanji's knee lifted and caught him in the shoulder, stretching out wide to force him off his feet and away from the table. The crew watched as Larry crashed into a couple of push-tables, sending various items scattering to the floor.

"I don't need to be drawn on!" Sanji snapped at Law.

"We need anesthesia," Law decided, looking to Lola. "Enough to kill a 1,000 year old elephant."

"I don't need that! Look, I'm nervous, okay? I can control myself if I'm coherent – if I'm under, I don't know what I'll do," Sanji said, vague traces of anxiety in his tone.

"It's not like you'll be in…pain…" Law stressed, but he trailed off so vaguely that Sanji did not believe him. He reached out to stop Lola from advancing with her mask, again. Law examined the scalpel he had been holding, the metal glittering underneath the bright lights overhead. " _Too_ much pain."

"What will happen exactly once you start removing these tendrils?" Sanji asked. "Is it like ripping off a band aid, or…?"

Law exhaled thoughtfully, quite aware that Shachi was trying to assist Lola with getting the mask in close to Sanji's face, Mo, Terry and Okojo trying to avoid the single foot that lifted and followed them threateningly. "From what we've gathered, the tendrils are equipped with spiral-like appendages that burrow firmly into your organs, take what's necessary, and – "

"Then _how_ will you remove them?" Sanji asked with a bewildered expression, managing to stomp a foot down firmly over Shachi's back, essentially pinning him over Lola, her hand extended outward with the mask that he simply knocked out of her hand.

"It'll be easy once I have my Room activated. Now…kindly stop curb-stomping my workers, and take the anesthesia, because you clearly can't control yourself."

Sighing heavily, Sanji released Shachi, and waited for them to stop grumbling about their mistreatment, spreading around the table in formation, Larry returning cautiously.

"I don't need that," Sanji then said gruffly, gesturing at the mask Lola held. "If I'm breathing it in, that means… _it_ …is breathing it in, right?"

"Yet, you smoked half a pack while in the kitchen," Law pointed out stiffly.

Releasing a growl, Sanji stared up at the ceiling, briefly shame-faced for the comment.

" _Wait_ ," he said again, foot inches from Law's face as he made to form a Room, "What exactly are you going to do to it?"

"If you're that curious, I first plan on growing it to near nine months," Law said, Shachi and Okojo grabbing Sanji's foot and forcing it back down to the table, "then I'll 'birth' it from the artificial womb we've created from it, and start to deprive it of nutrients just to see how long it'll survive without its 'mother'. I will then monitor how – "

"Why are you so fucking _sadistic_?" Sanji cried in outrage, sitting up. At that moment, Lola, Larry and Terry jumped onto him, shoving the mask onto his face. Avoiding his kicking legs, the three of them wrestled to keep him breathing into the mask, but he twisted and moved around so violently that all three of them flew off into different directions. He swung his legs around and hopped off the table. " _Fuck you_. No."

"Oh? But why?" Law asked flatly. "I have so many plans – "

"You're an asshole! I'm not going through with this!"

"So you're going to carry it to full term?"

Sanji growled, leaving the room without answering, the others picking themselves up from the floor around them.

Then, once they were sure Sanji was out of earshot, they all smirked at each other.

: :

Half hour later, after he had demanded Chopper's presence and the reindeer had rushed to his side, Sanji looked down at himself, feeling light-headed as his heart raced. It was clear he could not go through with it. _He could not get rid of the baby_. The group of Heart Pirates that had tried to operate on him earlier had gathered around him in a semi-circle to stare back at him with tense expressions, waiting for word. Their surgical gear glowed softly under the lights, gloved fingers clenching and unclenching anxiously. Chopper stared at him with wide eyes, holding his breath.

With a cross expression half covered by the mask, Law stated, "For the record, you are hereby rejecting our interference with the stoppage of this parasite's intended procedure?"

 _Fuck_ , Sanji thought bitterly, closing his eyes for a brief moment. _I'm doing this. I'm_ really _doing this._

With disgusted bitterness heavy in his tone, Law snapped, "I don't want to hear any more complaints from you regarding it from this moment on."

"Okay," Sanji conceded, hearing the whoosh of air that everyone must have been holding during these tense moments.

He then watched as the crew all turned and congratulated each other, hugging one another merrily, wiping eyes, prancing with joy over his decision. He felt his tense expression fall away with irritation at seeing this, then looked to Law to see if this had been the plan all along. But the older man's face revealed nothing more than his usual scowl. Chopper's overjoyed tears finally burst forward, and he dropped to his knees, hooves on the floor.

"For the record, you're not allowed anywhere near this child," Sanji then told Law, glaring at him.

"'tch," Law muttered, looking let down as he lowered his gloved hands to his side. Bepo swatted him over the head.

"Captain!" he scolded.

" _But_!" Sanji interrupted their celebration, all of them pausing in stiff motion, "I ain't nobody's science experiment! I will not be treated as such!"

"'tch," Law muttered again, shoulders drooping.

Nervously, Sanji picked at the ties of his hospital gown. He left the table to give a stiff bow. "So…all of you…please take care of me."

All but one Heart pirate bowed back with polite responses.

" _Finally_!" Lola cried merrily, curls swinging free as she removed her surgical cap, "Someone's having a baby!"

"A baby!" Mo and Terry shouted.

"Something to cradle to our bosoms and inhale deeply of!" Penguin exclaimed, miming the very action.

"As a strict reminder for the next five or so months, we are operating on alliance status only!" Law barked at all of them, causing his crew to droop noticeably with disappointment before Sanji could say anything. "Once I am free of these shackles, we shall forget this open friendliness and revert back to competitive procedure to get to the One Piece ourselves!"

It took a few moments before all of them erupted into joyous cries once more.

"We _steal_ the baby!"

"We're pirates, we take what we like!"

"That baby will be ours!"

"Shameless," Sanji told Chopper, who gaped at them with horror.

"Blackleg-ya," Law said, looking at Sanji with a scary glint in his eyes, "you have been warned."

"I ain't worried," Sanji said airily, holding his gown closed awkwardly. "Empty threats, considering your superbrain nerd powers compared to our dominant ass-kicking abilities. Nobody threatens my child. _Die_. Anyway, out of the way. All this anti-septic shit is making me sick."

As the Heart Pirates gave him room to pass, Chopper turned and looked at Law sternly, hooves on his hips. "For now, as it stands, we cooperate together to deliver this child as safely as possible. Sanji's delicate hormones demand this of us as professionals. There's no more fuckery from this point on!"

"I reserve the right to operate on a whim as needed, considering the very unusual status of this operation," Law said, mimicking his stance. "That parasite might take a turn for the worse, and based upon my own modus operandi, I will do whatever I want regardless of anyone's opinion…"

Chopper faltered slightly, but he believed in Law. He nodded. "Agreed. For the safety and security of both father and child. Therefore, no matter what happens, for the remaining months of gestation, we are in full alliance mode for the benefits of all."

With this, Law hesitated. Bepo tapped his paws together with worry, watching him closely while the Heart Pirates caught wind of this and stilled, listening attentively. Law reflected on the chaos he had already been immersed in, so far with the Strawhats, and shivered at the thought that there was more to come. At the thought of extending the alliance until Sanji had the baby, his eye twitched. But his curiosity and fascination was far stronger than he thought.

"Ugh, _fine_ ," he agreed reluctantly.

Grinning brightly, Chopper held his hoof up. "Doctor."

"No," Law said, lifting the scalpel he still held at that extended hoof, causing Chopper to retreat quickly before he turned and hurried after Sanji, barking at him to wait up. Once the Strawhats were gone, the Heart Pirates relaxed a little, making sure to close the door tightly, a crewmate standing there to make sure they still had privacy to speak freely.

Sulking, Law continued standing there, Bepo reaching over to pull the surgical mask away from him, revealing a deep pout. He released it, the mask smacking Law into a sputter.

Clapping his paws together, Bepo said, "You heard him! Operation is a go! We must be diligent about this, fellow personnel! Until the baby is delivered, this is a complete alliance, no matter what!"

"And after that, we steal the baby!" Lola hollered.

" _Steal the baby_!" the others cried.

"None of you know don't even know what to do with one if you had one!" Law roared back at them, causing their faces to fall. "As soon as it starts crying, you'll want to give it back immediately!"

Shachi sniffled. "That's right, we don't know, and we _never will_ because _you_ cut – "

Law cleared his throat noisily, removing the mask, tearing off his surgical cap while his crew stared at him venomously. "Anyway, enough of the nonsense. I need a nine hour nap to think over my own madness for getting even further involved with this group of idiots."

Bepo leaned in close, Penguin and Shachi snarling at him as they removed Law's gloves, ripped off his smock with not so gentle action, Law standing patiently regardless. "But it secretly excites you, doesn't it, captain? The thought of having your own student to raise to take over where you left off? I can _smell_ it."

"Bepo's making up crazy smells again!" Penguin howled.

"It's this sub! There's a bunch of weird smells trapped on board!" Larry shouted, waving his arms about.

"It's the entirely of this situation that is making us _all_ crazy with ill thoughts such as these!" Law shouted, red-faced as Bepo revealed his secret motives.

"I can take up knitting again! I'm ever so pleased!" Bepo cried, hurrying to the door, nearly trampling the two in his way.

: :

The Strawhats went crazy when Chopper announced to them Sanji's decision. Embarrassed, Sanji stood on the grass of Sunny while Nami interrupted Luffy's trajectory with a fist atop of the head, Robin _gently_ clutching Ussop and Brook backwards to avoid meeting the same fates. Zoro exhaled heavily, giving Sanji a darkly cynical look. Jinbe wasn't even sure what to say, standing there with his mouth open.

"This is so _exciting_!" Nami cried joyfully, turning to face Sanji. "I'm so overjoyed! After all, I was so very afraid that it would be I in your spot!"

"You never thought about that in your life," Ussop muttered.

"I just couldn't go through with it," Sanji mumbled uncomfortably. The crew was responding positively to his news, but there was always joy for them to find in any situation. "But, after all, it's my choice, I just…apologize in advance for any negative actions that might become of it. After everything we've been through so far, I didn't think that it would be…that unusual of a weird…circumstance."

"Oh, Sanji, we're always up to something unusual or weird, and this shouldn't be any different," Luffy said with a scoff, managing to crawl away from Nami's clutching hands as she sought to restrain him. "This will fit right in! _And_ we even get to keep Torao around! He's just now starting to loosen up to us!"

"That's not something we're any accepting, of," Nami mumbled.

"Are you sure, cook?" Zoro asked, arms crossed tightly over his chest. His tone was particularly thick, which caused more than one Strawhat to look questionably in his direction. "Having a kid on the ship probably isn't the smartest thing you thought of. Especially being that we're one of the most Wanted crews out here in the New World."

Their exchange from earlier was present in his words, which spoke volumes for Sanji. He made to speak when Luffy snapped at Zoro, "Why are you so negative? A birth is always a good thing! New beginnings, Zoro!"

"It's not that he's intending on starting a fight, Luffy," Robin said, brushing hair from her face. "But it is a significantly difficult decision to make, considering all the obstacles we've begun climbing in our race to the One Piece."

Luffy waved that away. "It'll be _fine_ , you guys worry too much."

"It's _you_ that should be worried!" Nami shouted at him, then looked to Sanji with a determined glint to her eyes. "Not that I don't like the idea – I do! Think of the money we can make selling Sanji's story to the world! Medical experts would pay prettily to have his case in their greedy hands!"

"Oh! All that blood!" Robin chirped cheerfully.

" _Never_!" Chopper declared, inserting himself in front of Nami. "Patient confidentiality will remain in the best of hands – ours! Mine's and Torao's!"

"So greedy," Nami commented, looking at him with distaste. "Think of the crew."

"I just think," Zoro said loudly, glaring off at the sea, "that none of you idiots thought this all the way through. For instance, what's going to happen further on down the road, when he starts expanding like a house? Can you still fight, cook?"

"Of course I can!" Sanji snapped at him. "You think I'm going to let down my guard just because I'll get fat…?"

He then looked away, hand to his mouth. Chopper hurriedly removed the emergency vomit bag he kept in his backpack, holding it up as far as he could reach on tip toes.

All of them looked at Sanji with concern before he got ahold of himself. His tone was thick as he struggled with the overwhelming feeling that had suddenly made itself more important than the subject at hand. "I'll be _fat_ …nothing will fit. I will be a house. A huge house. With mismatched gutters and an overgrown yard, and - !"

"I don't understand," Franky said blankly, trying to picture him as a house.

Robin brightened at her own visualization. _He'll look so cute in those muumuus_ , she thought, inspecting him from head to toe.

 _She's probably picturing him in dresses_ , Ussop thought, catching Robin's expression.

 _Where would it go_? Nami wondered, staring at Sanji thoughtfully.

 _He'll be so_ thick, Brook thought, eyeholes widening at the thought.

Zoro rolled his eyes, seeing that nothing negative registered on his crewmates' faces on the ridiculous subject. "Whatever, I don't make the decisions around here," he decided, turning and walking away, shoulders held rigidly. "Wake me up when something important happens."

"He's such a party pooper," Ussop commented.

"He _used_ to be so cool," Luffy scoffed.

"He's probably jealous," Jinbe said, wearing a bewildered expression.

"Sanji," Brook said, leaning down to catch Sanji's sight. "I won't hold it against you now, but I'll never forgive you if you lose that body to neglect and start wearing granny panties - !"

"Oh, _shut up_! No one cares about what I'm thinking or feeling, right now, you're all just more interested in my figure and not my thoughts!" Sanji yelled, stomping off in the other direction, wiping his face. "I'm not just a goddamn body around here!"

"Ooh, those hormones are really wacky, now that I understand what he's up to," Nami whistled, watching after him with concern.

"' _Jealous'_?" Ussop repeated of Jinbe, looking up at him suspiciously.

The whale shark nodded grimly. "Interpret it as you will."

"Whatever. This is happy news, and we should celebrate! Let's ask those guys to join us for barbeque!" Luffy cried.

"But Sanji's our cook, and he's locking himself up in the bathroom to cry again," Franky stated, shielding his eyes from the sun to look in that direction.

"Surely _they_ have a cook on board! Bring them up! Let's celebrate!"


	6. Chapter 6

**RR:** He has his moments XD Bepo actually revealed Law's secret motives (not really, but he was embarrassed to be busted by his most trusted friend XD) He'll reveal what he did later…it's actually quite responsible for him and the others, lol!

 **Naghi-tan:** He's very…conflicted. And it shows a little more in this chapter. D: The Heart Pirates are pretty silly behind closed doors, and it shows only around those they happen to trust – doesn't help when their captain instigates it.

 **: : 6 : :**

Nearly a week later, in the midst of hanging out laundry, Sanji felt a hard twinge that made him jerk his arms down from the task, wincing. The discomforting sensation of hard movement pulling up from his lower belly to midsection made him cringe, feeling as if his insides were being forcefully shoved aside. He caught his breath, then exhaled slowly once the sensation passed, one arm curling around his stomach with a slight tremor. Once he was sure he was fine, but feeling uncomfortably full, he listened to the sounds of the blankets flapping in the warm breeze. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper were shouting merrily in the distance over a ball game they were playing, and he heard Robin's cheerful voice ruminating on some article she'd read to Brook, who was answering as politely as possible while commenting on her sundress for that day.

They'd moved on from the summer island, sailing for another to replenish supplies, and once the news of his acceptance had settled, they'd all fallen back to routine. To keep it as normal as possible. His moods weren't swinging so violently as they were, and he'd felt his appetite return without trouble. It was the other things that caught his attention, building upon his anxiety over the alien process of his condition.

He was aware that the rest of Law's crew had caught up to them earlier that morning, but he'd been busy helping Ussop and Chopper with Ussop's experiments into building a proper smokebomb that he wanted released under water "just in case", and that had taken him away from the part of Sunny where the others were. The Polar Tang was visible just a short distance away, and he had seen the crew milling around, but he hadn't bothered with them if they weren't bothering him for 'checkups'. So after the experiment, he went to work with his usual chores around the ship to stay busy.

"This was granted in response to the men's needs of having a shorter gestation period in order to return to work," Jean Bart reported gravely, he and his crewmates carrying in the materials they'd taken from Fantasia Island, Law directing that they arrange it all for his use in the Sunny's library.

Nami snorted over her coffee, giving the tall man a droll expression. "Are you kidding me? How convenient for men."

"Ace's mom kept him in for _ten_ months!" Luffy laughed. "Until it was safe!"

"She's crazy!"

"She's Ace's _mom_! Why not?"

"The baby will grow rapidly," Jean Bart continued over their voices. "Estimated time of arrival is less than six months."

"That's not that bad," Brook commented lightly. "Wasn't it estimated that he was two months along?"

"The baby was last measured at five inches, which is standard for the five month mark," one of the other crewmembers answered. "Small, but because of his bad habits. He won't stop smoking, the bastard."

"It might be a preemie," the other said thoughtfully, the others nodding in agreement.

"Other health conditions will arise because of this, but he kicked us when we tried to lecture him."

"What a difficult patient," Jean Bart muttered with concern. He cleared his throat to continue speaking. "But because of this practice, their men, given past generations, have adapted to this method. There was a large amount of deaths before they were able to work the testing stage to their advantage. I've also managed to bring back reference material on the birthing process."

"I know how to use a knife," Law assured Jean Bart.

Franky gave a sound of relief. "Whew! That settles a few of my questions!"

"But not mine," Robin muttered with a troubled frown.

"I don't want to know yours."

"That island is…questionable," Jean Bart then added, furrowing his tattooed forehead. "Their women were so…plain. And remarkably similar in nature to their men. Because of the method, their babies absorbed their personalities and retained much of the men's disposition rather than developing their own. It's as if they're almost all one family, there. A little disturbing."

"It's a good thing I prevented any breeding possibilities for my crew, then," Law muttered thoughtfully, flipping through a water damaged journal.

"Heartless!" "Cruel!" "Meanie!" his crew hissed around him, causing him to give them a wounded look while the Strawhats looked at them with clueless expressions.

Jean Bart sighed heavily. "In conclusion, there should be no problems if Blackleg is healthy and capable, anyway. It's only important to note that all things should return to normal after a healthy recovery period."

"A mini-Sanji?" Luffy questioned, seated with his arms atop of his knees on Nami's chair, Nami standing off to the side of him. "That's going to be so _cool_! As if Sanji wasn't enough by himself!"

"Where is he, anyway?" Jean Bart asked curiously, seeing that only a few of the Strawhats were present.

Law shrugged.

"Probably puking again," Franky said with a sigh.

"I heard crackers help."

"Tried that."

Luffy winced with guilt, Nami frowning at him. "I didn't know those were his…"

"You're not only stealing food from him, you're stealing food from his baby!" she admonished. "Do you not have any shame?"

" _Ugh_ …."

"Will he develop cravings?" Robin asked curiously, reaching out for one of the books stacked nearby. She retracted her hand with amusement as Law glared at her.

"He should. We interviewed a few of them on site," Jean Bart answered, crouching to sit on the floor while the other crew members milled about, waiting to be released. "All of them were in good health, with midwives available. Men. All of them were men. Women didn't really have a say or hand in any part of it."

"That sort of thing was not even present when we visited," Nami said, eyebrows lifted. "They intermingled without anything standing out."

"They were so _plain_ ," Jean Bart added again. "Like an incestuous family."

"That's the only part that bothers you?" she asked.

Law sighed heavily, closing up the book. Jean Bart frowned at him. "Your disappointment saddens me," he said.

"The more I learn, the more boring it becomes."

"But we had to take these things by force," Jean Bart said. "Because of the current corruption in this world, they did not want to share these things with those outside of the island. When word was caught that an outsider was impregnated, they began an immediate hunt for those responsible. This is still a medical oddity that is in need of study."

"But the child can still be corrupted by an outside source," Law said, tossing the journal back atop of the stack, Robin taking it sneakily. "Outside of Fantasia Island's familial environment, the birthed child can retain qualities from those the host is surrounded by."

"'Father'," Jean Bart corrected.

"Host, because it is still a parasite."

"Pregnancy is not a parasitic word."

"It's still robbing the host's life force to build up its own formation. Like a vampire."

"Traditional methods suggest that this is _fine_. This is normal."

"The more I keep thinking of it as a monster, the better I feel about my situation."

"This situation isn't about you."

" _Mutiny_ ," Law decided, glaring at him venomously.

Luffy laughed. "You're such a brat, Traffle!"

"So, the more we interact with Sanji, the more the baby absorbs from _us_?" Franky clarified, Nami lighting up immediately. "Like, it'll take on the qualities we most show from just our contact?"

Jean Bart nodded. "Yes."

Brook laughed joyously, Robin looking thoughtful as she glanced up. "Well then! We've got our work cut out for us!"

"You're banned," Nami told him firmly. She pointed at Luffy. "You, too! That poor baby does not need to show qualities of either of you idiots! By the time it's born, it'll show signs of my ever titillating personality and all the other good stuff that makes me amazing!"

"No way!" Luffy shouted over her. "You can't deny my captain's right to interfere! This baby will hold all my manly qualities over your scheming ways!"

"So, essentially, we are _all_ having a baby," Robin said cheerfully. "I'm both nervous and excited at the chance of contributing myself into this child…"

"Right. Let's name him," Luffy said, fist up. "As captain – "

"He's having a girl!" Nami shouted over him. "So, as top female - !"

"Oh, my, but this will be a problem between us, because I am more life experienced," Robin told her gently.

"As eldest, I demand the right to have naming privileges," Brook interrupted loudly, standing over them. "Besides, he's having a girl, I can just tell, from the pit of my belly."

"I have a headache," Law muttered, rubbing his temple. "And it's going to get worse."

"We can remove your brain for you," one of his crewmembers whispered helpfully.

"This is why I requested a lock on my bedroom door."

"If it's a girl, we're going to have problems," Luffy muttered, rubbing his chin. "Because if it's a girl, and she acts like Sanji, then _men_ will be a problem."

"Oh my god," Nami mumbled. "Competition."

Robin laughed. "She'll be a baby! How is that 'competition'?"

"Because she'll get all the attention! She'll be cute and adorable!"

"Everything you are not," Luffy muttered, Nami swatting him violently.

"I can't hear myself think," Law muttered to himself. "If this is all you've gathered, then you're free to proceed."

"Upon one condition," Jean Bart said, rising to stand. "Are you sure it's fine for us to proceed as planned?"

"We'll stay in communication. More than likely…we'll be deviating off course several times."

"What are you guys planning?" Luffy asked, overhearing them while managing to pull away from Nami's damaging hands.

"Alliance mode or not, we're still a separate crew with a different agenda," Law told him irritably, as his crew began filing out from the library, talking cheerfully amongst themselves.

Luffy frowned, pulling himself away from Nami, stretching over to stay in step with him as he followed the others out. "Even still, part of this thing means trusting each other."

"You are well aware that ours is always a different path."

"Wano was the second time you tricked me."

"Then you should be more alert."

"I just want to make sure you're not going to hurt any more of us when you're doing this," Luffy told him firmly, once the sun hit them. He still didn't know why Law insisted on wearing a long sleeved shirt with jeans, when all of them were dressed to receive the warmth. "As much as I understand that we got different stuff going on, I don't want any of my crew hurt, again. They're important to me."

"I'm well aware of that," Law told him. "Taking down Teach and Shanks – that's a combined effort."

"Shanks is not part of _our_ alliance plan!"

"But he's mine," Law snapped at him. "In the end, getting to the One Piece, that's always been our separate goals, and reaching it separately is still a thing."

"But we're friends, now, we did all these things together - !"

"Strawhat-ya, how many times have I made it clear that we are _not_ friends?"

Luffy's expression fell into a pout as Law marched off, Nami reaching his side with a frown. The Heart Pirates made their way to the raft waiting for them on the starboard side, and by the time Chopper caught sight of them, they were already pulling away.

"You bastards!" the reindeer shouted after them. "You were supposed to include me!"

"Luffy," Nami interrupted gently. "C'mon, now. This is how it goes."

"I know, but - ! I just thought after everything, it'd be different, by now. It took a lot of me to understand why he did that on Wano, and…I know he's not what he says he is, it's just…frustrating," Luffy mumbled.

"This isn't the same as it was with Ace or Sabo," Nami said. "You three grew up differently, but he's not a part of you guys in that way. So of course it makes sense that he keeps his distance. Maybe it's hard for him to rely on us, considering his relationship with Doflamingo."

"Yeah, that guy was pretty rotten…I guess you'd have to grow up demented being around him, but he's not that guy!" Luffy insisted as they walked away from the library, headed for the deck. "A guy out here just doesn't have a crew like that and be totally bad!"

"You can't change a person because you want them, to," Nami reminded him. "I just think that you should remain on alert, because he's quite capable of doing it, again. After all, he had us going into Dressrosa under a different reason, and this thing on Wano…"

"If he does anything again, I won't hold back this time," Luffy warned. "Especially now."

"We all understand this. But also know that we're not as forgiving as you. Zoro doesn't trust him at all, and he was the one to spend more time with him on Wano before we arrived."

"Yeah, I know…"

"What matters is what he can do, now. Look, we're all together, we're one big crew again, and whatever happens, we'll get through it," Nami said. "Like always."

"After all this time, with people we lost along the way, I can't help but be a little…hmm, suspicious. I never used to feel that way, and I don't like the feeling."

"You have good instincts. Always trust them," Nami said firmly, hugging him from the side. "Even though most of them make you do really stupid things, like, ninety percent of the time."

Luffy had to laugh, because it was true. Once they saw the laundry flapping in the breeze, they headed down in that direction; Nami took the stairs while Luffy jumped, seeing that the basket was still there, clothespins abandoned, so he looked around curiously.

Nami called Sanji's name, Ussop and Chopper wandering over to stand with them.

"He was here," Ussop supplied. "Maybe he's getting sick, again."

"He was walking with some difficulty, earlier," Chopper said. "Complaining."

"It was his choice to do this!" Nami muttered, hands on her hips. "I'll go look in the bathroom."

"I wonder why he would?" Luffy wondered aloud, flicking at one of the sheets, which was still moist. "Like, what made him _want_ to be pregnant?"

"Sanji has secret sympathies," Ussop said with a frown. "I mean, he gives food out to anyone that shouldn't have it in the first place."

"Yeah, that rascal…but I mean…to willingly get all…bloated and sick all the time, and knowing that – it might come out funny…"

"It was up to him, and he said he wanted to, so…"

Luffy ruminated on the subject while Nami returned, shaking her head.

"Not in the bathroom or kitchen. Maybe he just needed to be alone, for a bit. This sort of thing is a sensitive situation," Nami suggested. She ran her hands over her midsection, then patted it. She couldn't imagine what Sanji was going through, but at least she had a seat close to the stage, she figured.

Meanwhile, Sanji approached Zoro as the swordsman was running through his weight routine. He set aside the tray on a nearby table, shifting the cigarette to the other side of his mouth.

"Any requests for dinner?" he asked shortly, resisting the urge to rub the uncomfortably larger bulge in his midsection. They hadn't really spoken since that day in the kitchen, and though it felt like Zoro was giving him the cold shoulder since then, Sanji wasn't one to care about returning the treatment.

When he didn't get an answer, he scowled. He leaned a palm against the table, watching Zoro complete a set before he set down his weights, more focused on himself than on the cook behind him.

"Are you going to continue ignoring me, like some little kid?" Sanji asked crankily. "Kinda hard to do around here."

Zoro wiped his face and shoulders with a towel. "I have nothing to say to you," he replied tersely.

"Not like we were best buds, or whatever, but it won't do for the rest of the crew if you continue behaving like I broke your goddamn heart."

"If I have nothing to say, I'm not going to force myself to come up with some bs to make others 'comfortable'."

"Well, this is a good start!" Sanji commented, reaching for his ash pouch. "I get that you're angry about my decision, but I don't understand why."

"Like I said," Zoro repeated, glaring back at him from over his shoulder, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Did I?" Sanji pressed curiously, furrowing his brow. "Is that what this is about…?"

"Knock it off," Zoro snapped at him. "There was nothing like that! Quit bringing it up like there was!"

Sanji shrugged, drawing the cigarette back to his lips as he closed the ash pouch. "I just think that whatever decision I make, you shouldn't take it too personally – "

"It's not that I am," Zoro stated, turning to face him, but before he could continue, his expression shifted to mild disgust. "Did you just get bigger?"

Self-consciously, Sanji made to somehow cover himself, but he forced himself to drop his arm. He could feel that his shirt fit him differently because of it, forcing him to keep the hem around his hips, rather than tucked in as he normally did. He'd also left it unbuttoned from the bottom, because it allowed freer movement.

Zoro made a scoffing sound as he threw the towel aside, and returned to his weights.

"Is that it?" Sanji then asked. "You think I'm going to slack because I'm growing?"

"Of course you are!" Zoro bellowed at him. "How are you going to perform your usual feats with that – that – extra weight? Can I rely on you to be on your best form when you're in this state?"

"Of course I can!" Sanji snapped back. "I'm still the same fighter! I'm not going to fall behind because of a little setback – it's nothing different from what you do when you're traipsing around with bloodied bandages because you don't deign yourself to Chopper's orders!"

"'tch," Zoro muttered, glaring at his weights. "Right. You'll be more focused on protecting _that_ than you would with your own crewmembers."

Sanji scowled at him. _He wouldn't_ …

He removed the cigarette to lick his lips, saying, "Nothing's changed – "

"Everything's changed! Shut up about it!"

"NO! We, you and I, need to reach an agreement of sorts, to remain as we did before this happened – "

"There is no agreement needed, I know where your loyalty stands," Zoro hissed at him.

Startled, Sanji regarded him with a frown. He put the cigarette out in the ash pouch, tucked it back into his shirt pocket. "It obviously stands with my crew."

"Does it? Or, as soon as you have it, do you expect to continue sailing with us? When we're on individual missions, are we going to take turns babysitting it?"

Sanji stared at him in silence.

"Just… _leave_!" Zoro insisted, waving an arm at the door, turning away from him.

"Abandon your dream, like you said, that time ago," Zoro then added bitterly.

"Is that what this is about?" Sanji asked quietly. "You think I'm…"

"FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"It's not that I'm abandoning it, or I intended on abandoning anybody, it's just…"

"Are you still talking like I give a shit?"

Momentarily stumbling as his train of thought was interrupted, Sanji struggled to say something. But it was as if his mind went off in another direction – he'd forgotten to hang up the rest of the laundry, the meeting must be done if he could hear Chopper shouting, and he still needed to finish preparing for dinner –

He then shrugged, turning and leaving the room, feeling irritated that the reply on the tip of his tongue wouldn't leave him as he'd thought it should. It just fell right back into the torrential whirl of his thoughts, and he blamed this condition of his. He had been warned that it would happen.

: :

Dinner was as chaotic as it usually was, and he found himself busy with that task. Zoro continued to ignore him, but the others were giving Sanji an update of what was discussed earlier. He'd have to talk it over with his doctors later to get the full story, but Law himself was sitting at the table, cranky as he fended off Luffy's attempted robbery of his food.

"It shifted," Chopper said, eyes rounded as he stared at Sanji. "It's bigger."

"Happened this afternoon," Sanji told him, loading up on a tray filled with used plates. Nami's mouth dropped slightly as she stared at him, alarmed that Chopper's observation was true. She then looked the cook over, mentally preparing a shopping list.

"Maybe you should sit down, bro," Franky said with concern, lowering his soda.

"I have a job to do!"

"Are your feet uncomfortable in those shoes?" Robin asked, looking at Sanji's feet as he twisted and stretched for a pile of plates stacked next to Luffy.

"Not too bad. Anyone for refills?" Sanji then asked, a touch breathlessly as he straightened up.

"Sanji-kun, come sit by me, let's discuss names!" Nami said, patting the chair next to her. "That stuff can wait."

"Just let me finish putting this away, I've love to sit next to you," Sanji told her cheerfully, headed for the kitchen.

"Uh…maybe we should start picking up after ourselves," Ussop muttered guiltily, looking at his pile of dishware.

"If he said he can do it, let him do it," Zoro said snappily. "Don't treat him any differently, he gets offended. Barmaids do this sort of thing all the time, and none of you treat them any different."

Luffy eyed him cautiously. "True…"

Franky made a snorting sound as Jinbei cleared his throat.

"I think that this is true, but perhaps Ussop is right," Robin said slowly. "This isn't a traditional pregnancy. Ordinary men aren't designed to handle this sort of thing outside of Fantasia Island."

"The faster he loses it, the better for you, Roronoa-ya," Law said over the table, giving the swordsman a mean smile.

Zoro glared at him murderously.

Law sat back in his chair, emitting a light whistle in Sanji's direction. "Here. Blackleg-ya. I'm done. And I ask for more. Before it gets cold, please."

"Uh, I can do it," Luffy said hastily, snatching everyone's plates from their area, and somehow balancing them precariously on both arms.

"Watch out!"

"Stop it!"

"You're going to break everything!"

"Luffy! If you drop all that, I will kill you myself!"

Determined, Luffy headed to the kitchen, plates and cups rattling as everything shifted dangerously in various directions. Nami hid her eyes as Jinbei quickly left his seat, reaching to help. But halfway there, one cup fell, hitting against a pile of plates, and in his haste to stop its descent, Jinbei swatted outward to catch it. Luffy overcompensated in step to accompany the direction that pile was making, Sanji racing over to catch those falling in mid-air, and tripped over Luffy's suddenly stiff form. Both of them bounced off each other, piles of plates slamming into Jinbei. The loud crash of dishware hitting the floor caused more than one person to wince.

Law laughed at the mess, Zoro rising up from his chair with a heated expression.

" _Whoops_ ," Luffy muttered, looking around himself as Sanji drew himself up onto his knees, glaring at him. "Heh. Nami? We have enough to replace these, right?"

"Oh, you idiot…" she said on a sigh.

"SIT," Sanji told Luffy firmly, pointing back at the table.

"I just wanted to help!"

"I'm afraid it was my fault," Jinbei said morosely.

"It's everyone's fault for thinking they can help! I don't need help! Goddamn it!"

"I'm still hungry," Law muttered crossly, resting his elbows onto the table.

"I have some iron for you to snack on," Zoro snarled at him, before shoving his chair in, and striding off.

"Such a nice man, always concerned about my anemia…"

"I think it's a lack of self-preservation with you," Nami told Law seriously.

Seeing Zoro leave, Sanji looked around himself with frustration. Jinbei was trying to remove himself delicately from the mess, but for the large form he had, he ended up stepping on some pieces, crushing them even further into the floor. Luffy stood up, dropping the rest of what he held to the floor, wincing at the clatter. On his way to be helpful with his own stack of plates, Brook tripped over a cup, the resulting crash causing Sanji to palm his face, drawing his fingers down with exasperation.

"Whoopsie!"

"I'm going to kill everyone, then myself, with a _spoon_ , if anyone else decides they're going to be 'helpful'," Sanji threatened furiously. "Everyone, _out_! I'll serve you dessert out there!"

"Aw, but Sanji - ! That's a lot of work for you!" Luffy complained, then cringing away as he received full blunt of Sanji's expression. "Okay, okay…"

As everyone filed out from the kitchen, looking sheepish or uncomfortable, Sanji glared at the broken dishware around him. He looked up once he noticed he wasn't alone, Law signaling for a refill on his tea.

"Unbelievable!" Sanji snapped at him.

"If barmaids can do it, you can do it," Law told him.

Feeling very close to erupting into a rage-fire, Sanji stood up. He retrieved the teapot from the stove and stomped over, sloshing the contents into the cup with a grit of his teeth. Then he set that aside, intending on finishing up with the table when Law lowered the cup soundly to the table.

"It's too cold to drink, now," he told Sanji as he left it behind, wandering outside with a stretch of his arms. Sanji wondered if it would be okay to attack him from behind, then snarled as he headed back to the kitchen with full arms. He took a few moments to wait out the dizziness that happened once he lowered the contents to the sink, and tried talking himself out of the mood he was feeling.

But the only image that stood out was the sight of Zoro's back to him as he left the table, and he couldn't help but remember the conversation that had happened in the weight room.

"I'm not abandoning my dream," he told himself shakily. "It's just on hold, you bastard."


	7. Chapter 7

**RR: They are being meanies – they've yet to reveal why.**

 **Naghi-Tan: Zoro's concern is…questionable. His judgement is harsh for a reason. Each chapter will soon to explore why.**

 **Siriana2526: Thank you! :D You are right about Zoro – he isn't the sweetest, but there's definitely** _ **something**_ **behind all that bluster. Only Sanji knows the truth.**

 **: : 7 : :**

That night, Sanji couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, looking for a comfortable position, and finally gave up, leaving his bed with an irritated expression. Ussop had watch, tonight, so he made a couple of snacks in the kitchen – finding great interest in the butter he used for the night's dinner – and set out to find him. He caught sight of the younger man hunched over the picnic table, trembling a little, over a board game. He wasn't alone.

"Ah! What are you doing up?" Ussop asked him, not hiding his relieved expression as Sanji set the tray down, frowning at Law. The surgeon looked quite disappointed to see Sanji there, arms crossed petulantly as Sanji noticed that the chess game was going in his favor.

"Couldn't sleep…what's all this?"

"A challenge," Ussop answered, a little shakily. His hand shook as it lifted to his mouth with alarm. "If I lose…"

"Quit terrorizing my crewmates, or I'll kill you," Sanji told Law firmly.

"It would've only been for a _day_ ," Law replied with irritation, frowning at Ussop. "Most humans could live without their – "

"I really didn't want mine removed for 'scientific purposes'!"

Sanji didn't ask what they were bargaining, and took a seat next to the sniper, sighing lightly. He couldn't stop thinking about the creamy bowl of butter he'd left behind, feeling himself salivate at the image of it.

"I was going easy on him," Law explained, knocking down Ussop's king, then resetting the board. "I'm not that cruel."

"Yeah, _right_!" Ussop exclaimed, helping himself to the sandwiches Sanji brought, and allowing his pleased expression take over his current one. "Oh, that hits the spot! I don't know, Sanji, but your food tastes different, now…"

"Like how so?" Sanji demanded, snapping upright.

"There's something different…I can't describe it. Or maybe it was just my own relief in the moment, that makes everything taste so much better."

"Yeah, okay…" Sanji looked over the board, and made the first move. While Law took his time to consider the next, Sanji asked, "Has Zoro been bitter towards anyone else, lately? Or is it just me?"

"Probably just you," Ussop said, frowning at him. "He doesn't act any different with us. I noticed he's been a little gruff when we're all together."

"'Gruff'? He's been downright cantankerous," Sanji muttered. "Like it was his responsibility in the first place."

"It's been discussed that it hasn't, right?" Ussop said cautiously, Sanji stomping on his foot underneath the table. He jerked his knee upward, hitting it against the tabletop and rattling the pieces. Law made his move with the knight. "OW!"

"Of course not, jerk!"

"I'm covering all bases! Like, I understand that it was through some type of intake, but why weren't the rest of us affected?" Ussop asked with a bewildered expression, Sanji turning his attention to the board, considering his moves. "Can you imagine if it happened to me? Sanji, I would never agree to carry it! I couldn't handle all those weird changes, and – frankly, I've heard all the stories. Anything involving any type of pain, regardless of the scale, is something I'd shy away from."

"It wouldn't be delivered by traditional methods," Sanji repeated between clenched teeth, moving his bishop. "And there's a timer involved."

"Still…I mean, you're growing more every day. Fast." With a skeptical frown, Ussop added, "I don't understand why you'd go through with it, that's all. Considering everything surrounding the unusual event – like, I know you heard this countless times, but men aren't equipped to handle this for a reason."

"Seeing the ultrasound changed things, for me. I made up my mind, and if these nerds can do what needs to be done, then I trust them to do so. After all, they don't have anything to gain by removing me from the picture," Sanji said pointedly to Law, who shrugged, considering his pieces.

"I guess not," Ussop said slowly, with an undecided frown.

"But the thing Zoro was concerned about was after," Sanji continued, rubbing the hairs on his chin. "And I get that part, but…I'm sure it'll work out just fine."

"It's not like you'll be alone, though," Ussop pointed out.

"I have faith in my friends."

"That's right! With as big as we are, there's always a course of action we'd take to take over where you can't," Ussop said cheerfully, watching Law make a move.

Sanji made another move after a quick scan of the board. Law scowled at him.

"And besides, it's not like we haven't had kids ride along with us! And it'll be yours! I'm sure you were a great kid!"

"I suppose," Sanji said on a sigh, palm on cheek. "Nonetheless, it doesn't change anything. It's not like I'll change, or anything…I lack maternal instincts, right?"

Ussop coughed, Law considering his pieces with a deep frown. Sanji glared at Ussop. "Allergies," Ussop explained, coughing a few more times.

"Well, I don't! My behavior has not changed since this happened! I'm still smoking, I'm still doing the things I normally do – there's nothing that will change in the battlefield with me, I'll still be in the forefront! I'm doing opposite of what people think I should be doing! It's only a body thing," Sanji added, watching as Law moved his queen.

"Right, right," Ussop murmured fitfully, glancing at him from the corner of his eye, trying to imagine Sanji fighting with a large, protruding stomach. Sanji caught the action, frowning at him. "I'm just - ! I think something like that would kick in automatically! Like, when we were fighting those pirates, I noticed your steps were a little off – "

"I. Was. _Sick_."

"And your arms were lowered. Unconsciously, maybe you were protecting it," Ussop added quietly. "Like, you were in the midst of it, but you didn't hold the same sort of body confidence that you usually do – "

"I never noticed."

"I kinda got these special eyes…"

"You and your 'special' eyes can go to Hell."

"The more weight you accumulate in one area, the more your body adjusts to make up for it," Law said. "It would probably be important to train for that type of thing."

"Don't talk to me about 'training' when none of us here haven't seen you do any sort of thing while staying here," Sanji told him crankily.

"It makes no difference to me," Law said, waiting for Sanji to make his move. "If you lose it, I can still take it and study it. There's a win-win situation for me overall. I get my study regardless."

Ussop gaped at him.

"If I lose it, do you honestly think I'd give it over to you?" Sanji asked, making his move. Law scowled at the set-up before him. "It'll have a proper burial, and then we move on. You want to do some twisted study on kids, do it on your own fucking time."

"I wonder why they chose you to do this upon," Ussop wondered out loud. "Did you offend anybody while we were there? You have a habit of doing that."

"I probably did, but I can't pinpoint any exact moment when."

"Admittedly, we were lax in thinking that nothing could happen with such… _plain_ people," Ussop went on, hands between his knees as he glanced over the board.

"Fuck," Law muttered, dropping his king. Ussop didn't understand how he'd given up when they hadn't even made five moves. He struggled to understand the set up, but given that chess involved making moves a few ahead, he didn't see what the surgeon could with just the presentation before him.

"I guess that goes to show that we might be too confident, but how is that a bad thing?" Sanji asked, digging around for his cigarettes, remembering he'd left them in the kitchen. "There's nothing wrong with having a bit of confidence."

"When it allows us to lose our guard, it might be," Ussop muttered, seeing him search himself for his cigarettes. It was puzzling to see that Sanji wouldn't have them on him, considering how much he smoked. He rose from the table. "I'll get them. Where'd you leave them?"

"Kitchen. And, thanks, Ussop."

"The parasite is sucking all the brain cells out of you," Law told Sanji, as he reset the board, Ussop leaving them hastily. "It'll be more common in the future."

"Maybe it's my maternal instinct kicking in," Sanji mused.

"The probability of this child emerging with multiple health problems as the result of your smoking is pretty high," Law said, making the first move. "Add to the costs of costly hospital checkups, possible medication that might not be so hurriedly available considering all your travels, and risking the chance of stillborn death – it's easy to fix you as the result of this unplanned pregnancy, but not the monster."

"Quit calling it a monster!" Sanji snapped at him, placing a pawn ahead.

"It's easier to consider it that way. I might develop a special fondness towards it."

"Yeah, right, I've seen how you take care of things you're 'fond' of…"

Tapping his fingers together, Law narrowed his eyes as he considered the board between them. "But I'm still hoping for a traumatic ending…the fact that this thing was engineered to give males the potential to birth means that there are flaws to it, and its design can be mutated as the result of your own genetic introduction…"

"Unfortunately for your hopes and dreams in that sort of possibility, I was born very normal," Sanji told him on a droll tone, fussing with his hair. "My siblings received the treatment, and not I."

With a long, drawn-out sigh of disappointment, Law moved a pawn.

"You are twisted."

"I had hoped that this venture, this time around, would prove more entertaining than the previous."

"Isn't it? Everyone hates you, so it makes sense that you'd lose sleep being on alert."

"That's not exactly a new thing with me."

"Look, I understand why you did it," Sanji then said, considering his options carefully. "Despite himself, Moss didn't have the advantage everyone thought he was capable of. He had measured weight against an enemy that could have easily fallen into his sword, but his enemy had an advantage – he had that dragon brat at his side. Zoro finds it difficult to fight a weaker enemy – they're beneath him. If given the choice to run the kid through, he would have not, and his pride would've taken a shot. Giving him ample time to die – but you pierced him where it could be fixed. Granted, the timing was fucked up, but it allowed them the retreat they needed to get that idiot to safety."

"I was aiming higher."

"Shut up. Without Zoro there to assist, Luffy had to rely on the Ninjas – they proved themselves capable of giving him the time he needed to recoup, but did you really need to sabotage that effort, as well?"

"If I hadn't," Law stated slowly, "I would've never been able to stop Kaido on my own. It gave me enough time to fulfill my own agenda, allowed them to re-emerge with a better game plan, and it played out nicely. Unfortunately, my reputation with hiding inner motives leaves a lasting impression."

"Kid was able to reattach his arm."

"He's a ginger, they're unstoppable forces of nature."

Sanji moved the pawn again. "It won't be the same, this time. Everyone will be too busy watching their middles with you around."

"There's no such thing as being too alert."

"What's in it for you, anyway?" Sanji asked curiously. "To be honest, having the One Piece in your hands doesn't seem like something you were actually working for. You took down key players in the whole World Government corruption situation, and upset the Marines - granted, Doflamingo was your own personal agenda, but everything else? Is tinged with Revolutionary motives in upsetting the balance of this world."

"Mind your business."

"Luffy _will_ be Pirate King, but you're not the type to assume that sort of existence," Sanji told him. "The attention doesn't suit you. Luffy wants to be recognized for the freedom that comes with the title – he's not interested in world domination or change. But your involvement in the scheme of things…it stands with nobody or nothing."

Law made his move, expressionless. Studying his options, Sanji reached over and knocked down his own king. Law frowned at him, while Sanji frowned back.

"I couldn't find them," Ussop said breathlessly, returning empty-handed. Sanji sighed heavily, rising from the table.

"I'll have to retrace my steps," he said. "Play nice, you two."

In the kitchen, wondering when he'd last _had_ a cigarette, Sanji cleaned the few things he'd used to make their snacks, then looked back at the butter. Figuring it wouldn't hurt, he took a teaspoon to the creamy substance and took a bite. The oily combination made him shiver, but he managed to swish it around his mouth, chewing clumsily, and finding it suitable for his taste. He took another bite, put everything away, then went to go brush his teeth, wondering what it would taste like if he dipped his cigarettes into butter before smoking.

The next morning, the island was in sight. The crew readied themselves to anchor and disembark while Sanji and Nami went over the grocery list. He had no idea Robin was secretly measuring him as they did so. He still couldn't find his cigarettes, and was on edge as cravings hit him hard, but he struggled not to show his discomfort to the others. He figured he'd load up once he got into town, and put them in a safe place in the kitchen, where he'd always remember them.

"Maybe you should stay on board," Zoro told him as they all walked out onto the desk, making their way down to the raft.

"Maybe you should mind your business."

"If word gets out that you're… _that_ ," Zoro spit out, unable to say 'pregnant', "it's going to renew interest in having people chasing after us unnecessarily. It's not that noticeable now, but as you grow bigger, you'll stand out as our weak point. Not everyone can watch over you."

Sanji stared at him dubiously. "Why would I need anyone watching over me? I watch over myself, dipshit."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "You've been a space case recently. Like I haven't noticed you start and stop things in the middle, with other people picking up the slack you left behind. Once our enemies see that you're not focused, they're going to hit you, first."

"I'm flattered that you've been watching me so closely. A true friend would."

Zoro glared at him. "Don't take my observation out of context! Stop talking like that! Pisses me off that you'd be so fucking…unconcerned about this sort of shit, and disregard my words."

Taking a few moments to consider his words carefully, Sanji then said, "I take it that the moment you started is gone."

"What are you talking about? This isn't about a moment, it's about the entire crew!"

"Of course. I'm just referring to what we had before we ended up in separate directions – "

" _Will you stop bringing that up_?" Zoro hissed at him, looking around them, making sure that they were the only ones in sight. A glance over the railing show him Luffy trying to show Law the school of fish drifting by, rocking the raft, and causing loud alarm to ring out over the water. Red-faced, he turned his attention back to Sanji. "That has _nothing_ to do with – with anything! Absolutely nothing!"

"I just thought…we could somehow connect…more closely than what we have – "

"I strayed off my path. _Stop talking about it_. I don't have any involvement in this, and I never will. I gave you my thoughts about it, and you disregarded it, as you usually do, and you've selfishly pushed forward despite my feelings on the matter, and you're pushing some – _made up_ thing you imagined in that stupid mind of yours to make something out of nothing! I'm paying for it, now! Paying the price of my own stupidity to think you even thought similar to me."

Sanji exhaled heavily, feeling the frown pull at his features. "You say all that, but you're the only one that's more passionate about it overall. These mixed signals – "

"There are no signals!" Zoro shouted at him. "None!"

"I'm right here, stop _yelling_ at me!" Sanji shouted back, feeling the embarrassing burn in his eyes start, his emotions roiling uncontrollably at that moment. He turned away to focus on something in the distance, hating his display of emotion for hitting at such a cruel moment.

"Weak point," Zoro muttered, making his way down the ladder, Sanji fuming for the thought.

Once he felt more in control of himself, he looked himself over, searching for signs that he was the obvious 'weak point'. He wore a loose sweater, and he had to use some string to keep his pants in place – leaving them unbuttoned – but he'd been assured by the others that he didn't look 'pregnant'. Self conscious as he was about his appearance, he figured it would be fine.

"You need these vitamins," Chopper told him, pulling on his backpack while holding tightly to a list. "It's essential for you to start taking note of your health with added nutrients. I noticed you haven't been smoking, today. There's a tea I can actually concoct to help you with the cravings in case you're jonesing."

"I must've misplaced them," Sanji muttered, making his way down. "I can't find them anywhere."

"That's going to be a common thing to experience!" Chopper said shakily, putting the list between his teeth.

Everyone went their separate ways once they reached town, Sanji wandering off with his shopping list, adding sacks to a horse he'd rented because no one knew where Zoro went. He figured his usual packhorse deliberately lost himself, this time, and resolved not to be too angry about it. But just in case, he added in extras to Zoro's alcohol needs, in case Sanji had to butter him up a little. Which reminded him, he was going to need more butter than usual – that craving hit him again, and it was stronger than his want for a cigarette.

When he had the time, he sat in an alleyway, unwrapped the cold brick in hand, and took a quick bite. It was even more delicious than last night's satisfaction, and he took another before re-wrapping it, stuffing it deep into one of the burlap sacks, and continued on his way, licking and sucking the rest of the matter from his teeth from that point on.

It was near evening when he returned, lugging a mountainous sack on his back, carrying a couple of bags under hand, and guiding the loaded horse along behind him. With how quiet it was, it appeared no one else had returned, just yet. He had just finished pulling the last of the supplies onto the Sunny when he decided the distance between himself and the kitchen was too much. He'd grown sleepy. And his feet ached – his shoes felt tight and uncomfortably, and he felt sick from the butter he'd consumed in town. He laid down on the grass, head on a sack, and decided to take a quick nap. He was sure to wake up if he heard the others return – none of them were really with any stealth qualities, except for Robin and Law.

When he awoke, feeling the gentle sway of the ocean, he was confused. He was in his bed, and the others were back on board, roaring with laughter and voices and activity, and he hastily scrambled from his bed, embarrassed. Walking out onto the deck, he saw that Jinbei, Franky and Brook were at command at the barbeque grill, a large fish being rotated over the coals, while Nami and Robin sorted out the contents of their purchases between them. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper were chasing around what looked to be an oily bubble with a light glowing inside of it, and every time they touched it, it electrocuted them.

All the supplies he'd brought back were missing, and the island was already a distance behind them.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized hastily, drawing their attention. "That was my job to do."

"It's fine, Sanji-kun!" Nami said brightly, shaking out a shirt. "Robin and I took care of it."

"You guys shouldn't have to do that! Here, I'll make you some drinks, or something – let me help you put that stuff away - !"

"It's okay," Robin assured him, holding up a pair of shoes. "Try these on, please. We saw them and knew that you should have them. Aren't they fashionable?"

Taking them with a display of thanks, Sanji examined them. He hid the embarrassed frown he felt threatening to take the place of his smile as he saw that they were mostly stretchy material. With soft Velcro leather straps that would adjust for comfort, and hard soles that guaranteed durability.

"Also," Nami added, holding onto a pile of clothes under one arm, "I bought you a shirt. Try it on, please."

Sanji took the shirt, and was pleased to see that it was a plain white v-neck, something easily taken from a bargain bin. He thanked her flowerily while she beamed with delight, Robin adding to the pleasure with an expression of her own. They walked on with their things, Robin picking up a bright white case as she did so.

"Chopper thought you were dead," Zoro told him from nearby, frowning over a brown bottle. "You were hard asleep."

"I haven't been sleeping well. It must've finally caught up to me."

"Over a _supply_ run," Zoro muttered, walking towards the railing. He glared out at the ocean, overcasted with the image of the stars and moon above the waves. "Just imagine if it were a fight."

Sanji clenched his teeth, glaring after him. But instead of giving time for a retort, he headed back to the room, and took a seat on the couch. He tried on the shoes, and his feet cried out with relief. Elbows on knees, he rested his head in his palms, glaring at them. They didn't resemble anything he usually wore, but they didn't look out of place, either. He examined his hands, finding them a little more bloated than usual, then pushed up from the couch to put the shirt away. He lingered there for a few moments, looking at his clothes with a rising sense of unease. At the rate he was growing, he would not be able to wear his pants anymore. His nicer shirts, either. He couldn't quite display himself with the pride and appeal he normally dressed with, because his stomach would stand out. He would have to stick to his comfort clothes, and that struck him with dismay.

He didn't want to give Zoro that satisfaction of him being right, but, damn, _Zoro was right_. Standing there for some time, he felt the shifting movement of the baby inside of him, doing something that made him wince as it felt like his insides were forced back to allow it action. He imagined it was turning, or reaching out to remind him that it was still there. He couldn't imagine the baby attempting to comfort him, because that felt too human. He lacked the maternal instinct needed to make that thought _real_. But it was _him_ – so maybe it was.

He headed to the kitchen, and went about, looking for what he needed for side dishes. Things had been packed in such a haphazard manner that he took some time to put them away properly. He made a note to take inventory later on, then brightened at the thought of his cigarettes he'd bought earlier. As he turned to make his way back to the counter, he noticed only three of them sitting there on the table. Picking one up, he glared at it, then looked around himself suspiciously. _This_ was sabotage. He remembered Chopper's uneasy answer earlier, and just as he did so, caught sight of the tea pouches nearby, labeled with his name and how frequently he should drink them.

But he didn't pause too long to reflect on it. He found the butter dish, dipped the filter into it, and smoked it. It was an uncomfortably disastrous taste, but he sucked in much needed nicotine as the butter melted upon the warmth. After a couple of puffs, it wasn't that bad, but the substance caused the filter to become soggy.

"That is _disgusting_ ," Law told him from behind, causing Sanji to spit and cough upon surprise, drawing away from him.

"It appears you're craving fat, Sanji," Chopper said with an ill expression, hoof to mouth. "That's the only explanation for this. We came in here to lecture you about it after seeing what you did to the butter."

"Surely, with experience like yours, you'd know that already," Law said, looking into the butter dish with repulsion. "Witnessing it in action leaves me wanting to projectile vomit."

"You assholes! It was you this whole time, wasn't it?"

"We've told you, over and over, _asshole_ , that smoking was bad for the baby!" Chopper snapped at Sanji defiantly. "You refused to listen to our orders, and now it has come to this! Considering that your addiction to smoking is long fed, we've come up with a plan to help you stop. At least for the remaining months of your pregnancy. If deception is warranted, then, so be it!"

Huffing, Sanji repeated the dip of his cigarette into the butter. Chopper snatched it out of his hands, holding it away from him. "Not in front of us! It's gross!"

"Three times a day for a week, then two, then one, and you're out," Law said. "I decided that my specimen must be in better health when it finally releases itself from your scummy confines."

Chopper waved a hoof around to make that declaration somehow disappear. "It goes as stands! I'll be keeping a closer eye on you – no secret purchases! I'm able to sniff out any extra supply you might try to sneak on board, so work hard on your efforts to stop. Smoking is indicative of a low birth rate, possible health complications, and – "

"I was already informed of this," Sanji told him.

Chopper glared up at Law, the man glaring back at him, causing the reindeer to shy away from him hastily. From behind Sanji's leg, he sputtered, "We're supposed to be lecturing him together! This is a _team_ effort! Both of us are allied, in a different sense than you are with Luffy!"

"Whatever."

"Also, Sanji," Chopper added, reaching back into his backpack and withdrawing a box that jingled lightly, "I've bought and created some vitamins for you, essential for yours and your baby's health. These are needed to ensure a healthy baby, and to replenish what you've lost as a result of its intake. Take them twice a day with food, because they will upset your stomach, and take them an hour before or after you've taken the stool softeners."

Looking at the box, Sanji saw that it was one of Ussop's creations, and had the days of the week labeled into them. The two layers ensured a supply for the remaining months of his pregnancy period. He felt guilt hit him, then; his friends were so eager to make this comfortable and trouble free, and he kept defying them, stubborn to remain the same. He nodded. "Fine."

"Considering the exhausted state you returned to the ship in, it has been recommended that you are not to do that type of thing on your own, again," Chopper continued. "It will be a buddy effort."

"Not really," Sanji argued hastily. "Questions will arise once I'm, uh…showing."

"Locking him in the refrigerator while we traipse about is not a bad idea," Law told Chopper.

"I will not be locked anywhere!"

"That's not a good idea," Chopper told Law. He looked back at Sanji firmly. "So be it if it looks suggestive to the outside world! Besides, maybe if you pack on weight, you will only look chubby, and that's acceptable – "

"What was that word Bone-ya used?" Law asked thoughtfully.

Chopper snarled at him, seeming to blush. "We're not using _that word_ for Sanji's condition! Please, doctor, work with me seriously, here!"

"It's hard to take the situation seriously with a pregnant man – oh, Blackleg-ya, you had a venture with the Okamas, right? If you'd just start wearing your costume again, maybe it might – "

" _Never_!" Sanji bellowed at him, knocking his hat from his head. "You suggest that shit to me again, I will end you in your fucking sleep!"

"But _Sanji_ ," Chopper whined, holding onto his while Law glared at Sanji murderously while retrieving his hat, "that might be a suitable option once you're a little bigger, because no one will glance at you twice! And Nami and Robin would be more than happy to help – "

"Yes, please listen to your docs, cook," Zoro said, causing Sanji to choke on the smoke he'd just inhaled. The swordsman leaned up against the counter, still wearing an offended expression. "It's more fitting showing the world what you truly are than faking it with your continued denial."

"Then, I choose you as my shopping buddy, and it can be no one else," Sanji decided stiffly.

"Like Hell!"

Law sighed heavily, reaching up to rub between his eyes. "This incredible tension overwhelms me, sometimes. Both of you can't help but react to each other the moment one shows up, and both of you should either kill or kiss each other to get it over with, so that the rest of us could enjoy a moment of peace."

He shifted his head to the left just to avoid the stab of a sword embedding into the cabinets behind him, Chopper shrieking with alarm. Sanji kicked the sword loose from the cabinet, opening it to see the resulting destruction of cleaning supplies and a roll of towels. As fluids leaked down onto the counter, he snarled, facing off with Zoro.

"Keep your damn impulses to yourself!"

"I'll kill you for sure the next time you release something ugly from your mouth," Zoro threatened Law, sheathing the sword, stalking towards the door.

"Why say that sort of thing?" Sanji shouted at Law, snatching the roll of towels and hastily removing the ruined cleansers, throwing them into the sink.

"Only professional medical personnel has the ability to speak the truth, even if it hurts."

" _I_ wouldn't even say something like that!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Are we all just supposed to continue pretending that they don't have a secret relationship of some kind?" Law asked impatiently, Sanji purpling with alarming color. "Maybe that's a Strawhat rule, but since I am not a crew member, I can say whatever I want."

"What 'relationship'?" Chopper gasped, looking at Sanji with consideration. "Sanji, were you and he - ?"

"NO! No, _no no_!"

"Does he know it's his?" Law asked Sanji curiously.

Infuriated, Sanji kicked out of him, but Law was already gone, Franky in his place, so when his foot landed, Franky bounced against the counters, dropping his barbeque baster with a startled noise. Sanji had noticed the switch, and had managed to pull some of his power, enraged at the things being said. He marched out the kitchen, Franky standing up with a confused expression.

"What's going on?"

"Ah, those three," Chopper said with a sigh. "Zoro is still upset, and Law likes to pick on him."

"You'd think he'd have better control of himself, by now, after all that," Franky sputtered, rubbing the point where Sanji's foot had landed.

"You know Sanji, he's always impulsive!"

"Not, him, Zoro! All that meditation ain't helping him. If he lets that guy continue goading him, there's not going to be any happy endings on this ship."

Chopper's brow furrowed. Franky dusted himself off. "And I'm not talking about all of us!"

"I don't…get it…"

"Maybe I'm being just too subtle, then…never mind, Doc. Come on out, soon."


	8. Chapter 8

**RR: it could happenXD Things will definitely pick up the further the story goes! Anything is possible but it'll mainly be something he'll fight to the bitter end XD their secret is almost not a "secret" - but it's something that'll also shift and change as things progress. Thanks for reading and leaving comments :D**

 **Naghi-tan: but it's not all bad; just one person being a true ass; but his reason will come forth eventually by his own admission. Can't make it easy for him :P**

 **Hawa-Chan: he has his moments! But he'd rather not! Even if it kills him haha!**

 **: : 8 : :**

A couple of weeks later, breathing heavily, Sanji sat down hard on a broken piece of building foundation. As the smoke cleared and the dust settled, the small town was in ruins. The pirates that had decimated it before they could arrive to stop it, at the request of fleeing survivors, were currently fighting the others towards the center of town. He'd just finished fighting his opponent, a nearly ten foot tall ogre-type creature with a crooked jaw and jutting teeth, who brandished twin double-headed axes and a maniacal cackle. Half of this creature remained laying on the surface – the rest of him kicked in below street level.

Finding it difficult to catch his breath, Sanji watched its muscular back for any sign of movement, listening to the chaos happening in the center of town. Scanning his surroundings to make sure that it was safe to do so, he placed a hand on his stomach. All the movement he'd needed to win this battle had put an uncomfortable amount of stress on it, and he didn't feel very secure with himself, physically. He hadn't taken any hard blows to the front, but the ogre had noticed that Sanji had been quick to prevent any type of action that would threaten him. It had been a series of smashes, hits from behind, and thrown objects that Sanji had been too slow to block that had sent him flying through the street, leaving behind a mess of destruction. So, it had been necessary to go overboard with this being's life to prevent word from spreading out about his peculiar fighting style.

He yearned for a cigarette, but he was now down to once a day. He slowly stood, and felt a discomforting stretch as he did so. Hastily, he sat again, unsure of where the discomfort was located.

" _Shit_ ," he whispered, looking down at himself. He hadn't felt any movement for some time, and felt panic start to light his veins. A crashing sound of thunder filled the air, covering over Nami's voice. The resulting screams of men helpless to withstand the attack followed soon after.

Swallowing tightly, Sanji lightly pressed against his abdomen, trying to coax a response from the little being inside. "Wake up," he whispered fitfully. " _Wake up_ …"

If it was dead, how would he know? Only when his check-up said so? Or would he just _know_? What would that feel like? Panic made him hiss out his exhales, patting himself, hunching over to whisper – _beg_ – for a response. Wasn't it supposed to be safe, living inside that alien womb attached to him? His body was strong, able to take on any type of attack, so didn't that guarantee two types of security?

He stood up slowly, wincing as the weight inside of him shifted heavily with his movement. It pushed against his liver, his stomach, made a hard twist against his guts – he hunched over with his hands on his knees, and breathed slowly, face twisted with discomfort as the alien sensation made him feel as if, well, something were alive in there, and burrowing deep into him to escape his touch. Shakily, he breathed, registering the action – it was okay. It was _okay_ , then, if it were just looking for safety. Even if it were at the cost of moving his insides around like a damn mouse.

Slightly hunched, he straightened, hand to his stomach, feeling sweat drip over his collar and pour down his neck. He needed to be 'okay', he needed to prove to Zoro that he could handle this. Walking slowly through the ruined street, he kept glancing over his shoulder to see if that ogre remained where he was. It would be – Sanji was sure of the deathblow he'd delivered. It wasn't the first time he'd killed someone, but it somehow felt different after that visit with his family. He was not a part of them – he didn't share their ideals. So to purposefully do this, have it in mind once the ogre knew Sanji was hiding something with his peculiar way of protecting his front, it made sense to do.

"Sorry," he told his stomach, patting it gently. " _Sorry_."

From the wreckage of several marina boats that had been forcefully removed from the waters by these pirates, Brook peered out at him. "Ah! Sanji-kun! Are you finished with that guy?"

"Done and done," Sanji answered him, forcefully straightening himself as to not give his pain away. He did not want their concern to interfere with their task. It would prove Zoro _right_. But it only made his face tighten, forehead breaking out with a cold sweat as his middle shifted violently once more, nearly taking the breath from him. Almost as if hearing Brook, the baby inside had seemed to respond to his voice, as if determining the situation safe to relax.

Brook walked over, cane hitting the ground as he did so, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Are _you_ alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm good. Just…winded. He's done for good. Absolute villain, he was," Sanji replied airily, searching his hoodie and sweats for his cigarettes before remembering he was only allowed one before bed. He grit his teeth soundly. "He won't be bothering anyone, again."

"That's fantastic! Your child will be so proud of you! I'm sure he's full of it, already, though," Brook said cheerily, looking him over. "He knows how strong his father is. Reliable, dependable, talented, and…"

He poked Sanji in the side, causing the cook to stumble, nearly hit the ground on his knees when the pain hit. Brook caught his arm in time to prevent that, chuckling. "And a huge liar!"

"Everything is fine! _We're_ fine! Stop bringing attention to it!" Sanji hissed at him, sitting immediately while glaring murderously at him. Brook just chuckled, shaking his head.

"I was watching you, Sanji-kun. I know you're worn out. And with you moving as you are, the baby is just fine as well – but it's probably frightened out of its little mind! This isn't your first battle since the infection, but it certainly was intense!"

"I don't need a goddamn _babysitter_ \- !"

"I'm not babysitting you….but that'll change with baby in arms, yo ho ho ho ho!" Brook laughed, holding his arms together and swinging them from side to side. "I've a great grandchild!"

"Shut up! _Shut up_!"

"You can't imagine how fond I am of the little scamp already…" Brook grabbed him by the hood of his sweater and snarled down at him fiercely, "So no more lies and deceptions! I want my great grandchild healthy and intact so I can impart my wisdom into him before I die again! Under this God have I ever felt the need to spank someone without the presence of any naughty innuendoes!"

Sanji headbutted him, sending the skeleton reeling backwards, flopping over some debris. "Knock it off!"

"Listen, Luffy took down the captain, and we're starting to meet up in the center for some relief efforts," Brook said, dusting himself off, then crouching with his hands on his knees near Sanji as he assessed himself again. "I could find Chopper and Law quickly, and they'll make sure of it in a secure location."

"I don't need the babying – "

"You or the baby?"

"'I' – "

"Because as I understand it, the baby _is you_. So, we need some clarification on the matter…"

"Who's 'we'?"

"Did I say 'we'? It was a slip of the tongue! If I had one!"

The baby seemed to bounce, knocking the breath from Sanji as Brook laughed merrily once more, enjoying his own jokes. It was a relief to feel its response, and Sanji exhaled slowly, hand over his stomach once more. Brook leaned down and whispered directly to his middle, "You and I can share the milk!"

Sanji kicked him as hard as he could, sending the skeleton flying. " _Creep_!"

A distance away, Brook landed near Chopper and Ussop, Ussop taking off in a hard run once the impact registered. In Heavy Point, Chopper assessed the situation then gave a hard frown. "Damn. We're found out! What's the situation, Brook?"

Brook held out a thumb as he slowly rose from the brush he'd fallen into, standing up. "He's good! His opponent was permanently put out, which takes care of any mention of his little surprise."

"Ah, that's good to hear! I will secure a place to perform an examination, just in case!" Chopper said. "That fiend! Does he think he could ignore our efforts to make sure of their safety?"

"He certainly tries, he's so bashful. Just once, though, did I feel angry enough to spank him."

"Your harassment needs to stop," Ussop told Brook, overhearing it.

"It wasn't 'harassing', not this time. But I won't hesitate the next time I feel the urge," Brook threatened, holding up a hand, wiggling his fingers. "I won't stand for this bullish behavior when it comes to our shared precious cargo. It's not just him, anymore."

"Agreed," the other two said, nodded solemnly.

"What are we all talking about?" Jinbei asked curiously, pushing through some building debris to venture over.

"How disobedient Sanji has been, lately."

"I understand. He's very difficult to reason with. He feels proving himself is more important than the safety and security of his child," Jinbei said gravely. "I had thought that the maternal instinct would somehow make an appearance, by now. I didn't want him off the ship to join us, but he's here, regardless."

"That instinct is as missing as all my internal organs," Brook complained.

Jinbei stared at him. "But you can still poop."

"I can!"

"In and out in the same condition it ventured in," Chopper said wondrously.

" _The point is_ , we're good, now! The faster we can provide relief to these people, the sooner we can get our supplies and return to the ship," Ussop interrupted their serious musing. "If Sanji isn't feeling well, he needs to be excused."

"He needs to hear it from someone that won't get distracted by babying him," Jinbei said. "Find Roronoa."

" _NO_!" the three shouted, waving their arms in unison. "Bad idea!"

"I can do it, then."

"You're worse off than I am," Brook sighed. "You're the new step-grandparent that's too careful stepping into a personal family fray."

Jinbei frowned at him. "How _dare_ you…"

"Of course, Sanji will want to help with relief efforts, so…perhaps if I can convince him for a quick examination to determine the baby's wellness, he can do some light work. Just steer him towards the food relief department," Chopper suggested, changing shape with an exhausted sigh.

Nearly a half hour later, Chopper swung his stethoscope aside, giving a relieved sound. He'd squared away a spare room in what used to be a dry goods store, abandoned in the haste for the villagers' departure, and set about examining Sanji's abdomen. Because of the recent growth, the man's body was changing with some fascinating deviations – his stomach was more protruded, and his skin was stretching to accommodate it. Nami and Robin had found some miracle oil that he'd been instructed to use to fight stretch marks, but that seemed like a losing battle – he would continue to grow, it seemed inevitable. His chest was noticeably plump – over the muscle was just the faintest of curves to give his chest some volume; 'uneven' volume, Sanji complained self-consciously. He was still experiencing bouts of nausea, so his eating habits hadn't changed too much, but his odd cravings gave Chopper enough notice to tend to him quickly if they were a little too unusual.

His veins were slightly darker, creating dark trails just underneath his skin, and hyperpigmentation had started to form a vague trail from his belly button down to his pubic hair. Which was, to Sanji's concern, much too "fluffy". For a pregnancy to reflect on a vessel that wasn't engineered to have children, these things were a medical examiner's fascination.

"Heart rate is only slightly elevated, but I'm assuming it's because of the feats performed. Otherwise, there are no other signs of distress, or even any injury that might prove dangerous for him. All your surface injuries should heal just fine, you bastard, how could you even _think_ of doing this, at this point in time - !"

"Chopper, I'm not going to sit behind on the ship while you guys are fighting out here, when you could use my help," Sanji said with a tired sigh, rubbing his head. He felt so naked before the reindeer, even if he was only exposing his front. These unusual changes made him extremely self-conscious, and so when he was sure Chopper was done looking at him, he pulled his roomy t-shirt back on. "Frankly, I didn't think I would exert that much effort. That guy was just a little more stronger than I thought – "

"He was an eight foot tall ogre, you ass! Who threw fishing boats with one hand! Don't tell me that! And all this distress on your child frightened it, because that explains the movement it was making – retreating all inside of you to escape the danger. It's nearly the same thing as – as - ! Keeping it in a sling, and _oh my god_ , are you thinking you could possibly do that?"

"I – "

"NO! No! No! NO!" Chopper bellowed at him, hooves to his face with distress. "I can see it! You are thinking you can still participate in a fight if you kept him slung across your body – I can picture it clearly – that is _dangerous_ \- !"

"Have I arrived in time to take what I've been waiting for?" Law asked, appearing suddenly next to Chopper, covered in dust and smoke. He coughed, his disheveled appearance having Luffy written all over it.

"A compliment for a job well done?"

" _Damn_. It's still alive in there, isn't it?" Law ignored Chopper's query, looking at Sanji's middle.

"Torao! _Yes_! You ass, stop hoping for such things! I was just telling Sanji that – "

Sanji winced at the hard movement performed as the baby shifted restlessly in response to their exchange.

"Look, he's dying under your care. I don't have a knife, but I have my sword, I can – "

Chopper pushed at Law's legs with a savage snarl, Sanji rolling his eyes.

"It hears you guys," Sanji muttered, curling an arm around himself. "Like it recognizes voices. It gets…excited."

" _Ew_ ," Law muttered, shivering. "It is now _self aware_."

"That's so exciting!" Chopper cried, returning to face Sanji, looking up at him with excitement. To his stomach, he said, "I can't wait to get to see you, little guy! We're going to have a great time together!"

"That's it, I had enough," Law said, turning and striding off.

Embarrassed, Sanji slid off the chair, fixing his shirt. "Look, if everything is fine, I'm going to get back to – "

"Well, hold on," Chopper stopped him, hands on his hips. "First off, you keep calling your baby 'it'. If you know that you're having a boy, you need to start acknowledging him as so. This continued reference as 'it' is hurtful to him!"

Sanji winced ever so slightly. He could definitely recall some of the names he remembered being called as a child, but something like this – could it possibly be as affected as he did? The baby did respond to their voices, so could it – _he_ – hear how Sanji referred to him?

"Uh…I'll…keep that in mind," he muttered, pulling the sweater back over himself, adjusting and fitting to allow it to hang comfortably over his stomach, hiding it from being immediately noticed. "Thanks, Chopper!"

Hours later, the celebration still running, Luffy's laughter carrying over the broken town, Sanji made his way back to Sunny. He was exhausted, and he didn't feel comfortable falling asleep amidst the villagers as he used to; not after what happened. He made it to the kitchen, snatching up his nighttime cigarette, and went in search for some avocados. Making a quick healthy snack to fit the craving that hit him, he finished his cigarette and then ate, crunching noisily in the stillness of the kitchen. Now that he was starting to gain weight, making it impossible to fit into most of his things that couldn't be pinned together, anymore, sweats and shorts with elastics were becoming frequent with his day wear. He felt slovenly and unfit, and it was killing his security and confidence.

But the others kept commenting on how 'fluffy' and shiny his hair had become. How his skin glowed with good health. How 'thick thighs made bigger eyes' – Brook's addition to the positive things the others were remarking over. They praised all the changes they could see, but Sanji just inwardly bemoaned the changes that they couldn't. They all weren't aware that he was now proud owner of a couple of breasts – they were _breasts_ , and he couldn't even get excited about them because they were _his_ – and he sweated constantly because he was just so maddeningly hot…

The baby moved restlessly inside of him. Tumbling from one side to the other, kicking for no apparent reason. Sanji wondered if the smoke was truly bothering him, or if it were the sudden silence, but he found himself rubbing the area with some comfort. He couldn't bring himself to talk aloud to the baby, like he had earlier. It felt strange to do so. He looked over at the opening of the door, Zoro frowning at him. Having changed out of his usual robe and pants, he was moving about in a sweater and jeans, having used the shower earlier. After their last confrontation, Sanji hadn't felt the need to approach him – staying out of the man's way was more for his own comfort than Zoro's.

But it seemed that Zoro was approaching him more, and Sanji wasn't sure how to feel about that. He still felt on edge, attacked, because Zoro wouldn't fight him physically, anymore, wouldn't think to lay any hand or weapon on him, but his words were becoming deadlier. Doing everything he could to drive Sanji out of the crew, for the safety of his child. Despite the others' cheer and optimistic outlook on the matter, his was the only one that was against Sanji's decision.

Was he personally mad at Sanji for this? For 'abandoning his dream'? Or was it all just concern for the child? Maybe a mixture of both.

But his constant persistence on Sanji's lagging ability to keep up with the others was finally starting to get to Sanji.

Everything that had happened between them was just a distant memory, now.

"You killed that guy," he stated slowly, as if Sanji didn't know for himself.

"Better than having him spread word about anything."

"Luffy was upset that it had to happen that way."

"If he was 'upset', he could tell me himself. He's not shy."

"In the end, I guess it doesn't matter. But if you had to resort to that, maybe you should strongly consider _staying back_ ," Zoro reiterated. His eyes dropped briefly. "Because it's starting to become more noticeable, now."

"What, you didn't kill yours?" Sanji asked, licking his fingers. "Are you slipping?"

"We're not the pirate crew that goes around killing others."

"Now that we're closer to Raftel, rules have changed, a bit. I bet they think nothing less of doing the same to us."

"If you cared anything for that… _kid_ …as you'd thought enough to keep it, then staying off the battlefield would be the first thing you could do," Zoro said firmly. "You're not doing it any favors. Or, is this something your mother did with you?"

"You know nothing about my mother," Sanji snapped at him, clenching his fists.

"But I doubt _she_ willingly put you into any danger."

Sanji said nothing, thinking about the things Judge had done to Sora, to mutate and defect him and his brothers for strength and power. But he burned with silent indignation that Zoro would choose this route to get to him. "Fuck on out of here," he muttered. "I don't feel like hearing your shit, right now."

"Brook said you were having trouble recovering from a fight that should've been _nothing_ to you. This thing – _it_ was upset being put through that. What more unnecessary stress do you need to cause to that thing for the recovery of your own ego?" Zoro asked, leaving the kitchen with a slam of the door.

Sanji resisted the impulse to throw something after him. His fingers tightened into fists, and he felt his lungs well up with air. But his eyes felt sweaty, and he rubbed them hastily, hating how easy it was for him to get upset – _honestly, when will these hormones stop fucking with him_? – and refocused on his snack. Sniffling, he reached over for the dish of butter, and slabbed some atop of the avocado. He ate the rest of his wheat cracker/avocado/butter with raisins snack with some relish, debating on getting more.

Minutes later, he walked out from the kitchen with a plate brimming with crackers, and headed for the bedroom. Everyone was still partying with the villagers, so he crawled onto the couch, and ate his crackers with a morose expression. He wondered if his mother had been absolutely miserable carrying them. He tried to picture Sora walking, standing, holding carefully to a stomach full of children, and shuddered. One was hard enough.

As he sat there, the baby became active, again. Tossing and turning in its protective sac, causing his belly to shift with its movement. He pulled his shirt up to watch his own skin, his body part, move from side to side, with an occasional lump that could've been the head, the feet, coasting from one side to the next. He wondered what the baby was doing, thinking, to move so freely. Did he feel safe? Was he relaxed? Was this a sign of things to come? He had been an active child, considering his upbringing – of course, he was going to have his hands full. This child would be all of him, and all of his friends, and he felt exhausted at the thought of it. He continued chewing on his crackers, slurping up the thick mixture of avocado, butter and raisins, quite certain he'd found one of the greatest creations in the world.

He patted the moving lump, feeling a responding movement as he did so.

The door opened suddenly, startling him into a choke of his cracker, shoving his shirt downward to cover himself hastily.

"Sanji-kun, are you feeling okay?" Nami asked, carrying a mug as she walked over, the sounds of the others returning to the ship apparent. Ussop and Luffy screamed about getting to the shower first, a mad dash commencing moments later. "Ugh, what are you _eating_?"

"One of my finest creations," Sanji asked her cheerfully, holding out a cracker. "Want a taste?"

" _Ew_ , no. Is that…butter? Sanji, that's a slice of butter atop of…avocado? Are those raisins?" she then gasped, looking horrified. He ate it cheerfully as he straightened up on the couch to give her room to sit, and she sprawled onto the other side, kicking her shoes off as she did. "I don't know how you do it…it must be exhausting looking so cute all the time."

Sanji snorted, but he felt himself blushing as she admired his appearance.

"No, seriously! You're like – this, like, round, cute man with overly fluffy hair, and it looks like you're wearing blush, and you're really not – like the perfect contouring, and you look so good at it," she said with an admiring sigh, touching her own face. He wasn't sure how he felt being addressed like that. Nami could put away a ton of alcohol like it was nothing, so it wasn't as if she were allowing the drink to speak for her. "You've got substance to you, that's what it is."

"Too much of it," he muttered, adjusting the sweater over his stomach. The baby had stopped moving, and he wondered why it didn't respond to her voice the way it – _he_ – had done with the others. Maybe he was afraid after all the threats she'd made towards it during the early months, when he couldn't stop puking at every little thing. "You look like you had fun…"

"It was great! What a haul!" she howled out, arm over her head. "We made out like winners! _Of course_ they'd shower us with all kinds of tempting goodies! Beli, treasure, supplies! Man, I could do this for the rest of my life! Maybe I should be the one to get to the One Piece first. Let you men fight it out, swoop it up, and be out like, later!"

"You couldn't do that, you'd miss us," Robin commented, removing her heels as she entered the room. "You were hiding in here, Sanji?"

"She knew, she was keeping an eye on you," Nami told Sanji, sipping at her mug. In the background, Franky was bellowing about some sort of injustice involving his briefs and a mismatched hair set. Brook screamed out girlishly, and something crashed that made Luffy cry out anxiously from the bathroom. Amidst the horrified screams of men being treated to a full view of another naked man, Nami sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead. " _Honestly_?"

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked Sanji, standing behind him and massaging his shoulders. At another time, he probably would've fainted just from the gesture – but her fingers massaged the stiffness he suddenly felt right out of him, leaving him with a pleased expression, holding onto his last cracker. "Are those…raisins?"

"And butter! Sanji-kun, _why_?" Nami asked, pulling her feet up to press against his. "Why butter?"

"Cravings!" Robin answered, delighted at her own answer. "What other things are you craving?"

Before he could answer, Nami said, "I see him shove in two handfuls of chopped ice, the monster. And, he was swiping his cigarette through butter – _why_?"

"It appears he was craving fat. You could stand to gain a little more weight," Robin advised. "Are you self conscious about yourself? The cessation of smoking seems to have allowed you to eat more. Your doctors are very attentive."

"Sanji, honestly? You're not even that big," Nami commented, giving him a skeptical look. "Like, as big as I've seen some girls get, in lesser months."

"Your hair is so poufy!" Robin added, running her fingers through it with a bright grin. "It's so sunny!"

"And your nails have never looked better!" Nami exclaimed, snatching his cracker-holding hand and examining his fingers. "They're not so thin! Or cracked!"

"A few of the women were looking for you when you left," Robin told Sanji, leaning down to do so. "They were quite disappointed to see that you had gone missing when the festivities were at their height!"

Nami's eyes widened. "Oh my god - ! USSOP!"

"Whhhaatttt?"

"' _MERE_! Sanji-kun, listen to this! You have to hear this story of his!" Nami snickered, drinking the rest of her ale. She then bellowed, "Bring me more to drink, please!"

"I'm still in the bath!"

"HURRY UP!"

"Sanji," Robin said over this, Sanji wondering how Ussop was able to answer Nami. Were they bathing with the door wide open? If he were his normal self, he would've cut that problem short before it could grow. "I think it's important to know that Zoro is hard on you because it's difficult for him to accept this situation of yours. He was very upset when it was revealed that someone had sabotaged your drink. When I'd mentioned it, he wore an expression of horror – it seemed he witnessed it happening. He blames himself, really."

Before he could speak, feeling outraged that the reason behind Zoro's attitude towards him was something he considered his own fault, Ussop walked through the doorway, wearing only a towel, soap dripping off of him, a barrel of ale over one muscular shoulder.

" _Yay_!" Nami cheered, mug up. "Ussop! Tell Sanji that story about you and Chopper in town! The same, exact one you told us!"

"NO! It's embarrassing!" Ussop whined. "I'm in the middle of a bath, woman, respect a man's right to bathe!"

"You wash your hair every time? Doesn't it dry out? Don't you get frizzies?" Nami asked, a little insulted.

"Then why is he taking it out on me?" Sanji asked, indignant as he looked to Robin, Nami reaching out to try and grab Ussop's towel. The sniper scooted away, dripping on the floor. Franky burst in at that moment with an outraged roar.

"What's wrong with you? Go get dressed! There are ladies present, and, _no_ , I'm not talking about you, Sanji-bro!" Franky shouted, gesturing at Ussop to get out. Once the sniper did with outraged excuses, he looked at the three of them. "Look, it's fine and dandy if you have a request to make of a man, but make sure he's decent!"

"Says the man wearing underwear as outerwear!"

"So silly!"

"Franky! Bring us some snacks, please! Sanji-kun is hungry!"

"No, no, no I'm not, don't even think of going into the kitchen - !"

"All right! Hey! Good idea! Stay right here, I'll be right back!"

"Stay out of my kitchen!"

"Don't worry, don't worry, Franky knows what he's doing! So, Sanji-kun, tell us!" Nami said excitedly, Robin helping her refill her mug. After taking a long drink, she belched, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Do you, like, with all these changes, feel, like…you're missing something?"

Sanji wasn't sure what she was saying. There was so much going on at that moment – just a normal Strawhat moment – but his mind was so spacey lately that it was hard to pinpoint just one thing with extra thought. Other than his condition, of course. "I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "Of course, all of it is… 'something', but I don't feel like I'm missing something."

"Like the warmth of another person? Soothing cuddles in the dark?"

"No," Sanji said flatly. "None of that."

"I mean, most people – women – want the comfort of a partner. So…you don't feel that…?"

"No. I already feel like two people. One more would be…suffocating."

"Sanji," Nami lowered her voice, making sure every voice outside was those of the guys, but she cupped a hand alongside her mouth to make sure of the security, "was it true that you and Zoro were doing the, eh-eh?"

"NO!"

"You guys were so hands-on, always touching each other – "

"NO!"

"The louder you deny it, the redder you get, and that's the obvious signs of lying!" Nami sang, sitting back against the couch arm. "C'mon, you can spill it. Not like we'd judge you, or anything. I'm just curious."

"No," Sanji denied once again, licking his fingers. "Like that guy would allow himself any type of affection in any form."

Nami snorted, having to agree. She looked disappointed with her lack of confirmation, Robin looking at her sternly from over Sanji's head. She waved off the older woman's reproach. Nami then looked at her mug, burping quietly into the palm of her hand. "Listen, Sanji, things might change," she began slowly, "and it might seem hard at first, but I just want you to know – it'll never change with us. No matter what that asshole says to you, your friends, _us_ , we'll mostly agree to any decision you might make in the future. It would be understandable if you happened to leave us early for the safety of the baby, but you're not allowed to disappear, again. Is that clear?"

Sanji nodded, brushing crumbs away from his shirt.

"It's just 'on hold'," Nami continued, finger up. "It's not forgotten or abandoned. Your dream is just paused until you have a better foothold. I won't forgive you if you give up on yourself just because one jerk said you had to."

"And you never know," Robin added, "the baby will probably be a natural traveler. Easy to take care of for you when you set out to look for All Blue."

"We're not going to let you abandon your dream. We're included in it, too, you know. My plans to map the entire world aren't limited – All Blue is a factor of it, too. Also, most importantly, it is quite okay to ask for help. You hear me? If you need anything, moral support, clothes, a request, even just…like, a breath of fresh air, do not hesitate to ask! You made me so mad back there in Totto Land, making an ass of yourself for sure, and I do NOT want a repeat of that! You get it?"

Feeling ashamed for his actions, unable to stop feeling that way, Sanji nodded just to make her feel better. But he couldn't imagine himself doing as she'd requested. These things he was experiencing was tough enough to endure.

"Whooooo's hungry?" Franky boomed, walking in with bags of chips, sandwich material, soda, milk and what looked to be a jar of peanut butter. "Chopper said you might be fiending for some of this, bro. Extra protein after all that fighting, today!"

"Remember your vitamins, you bastard!" Chopper's voice rang out, somewhere faint.

"Oh, yeah, that, too."

"Straight out of the jar!" Nami cried merrily, Franky setting everything down in front of them. "I'll have some with you!"

Feeling suddenly overemotional with the support of his friends, no matter how disruptive or rude, Sanji looked to the ceiling, blinking rapidly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naghi-Tan: Right? Haha! Especially in this chapter XD**

 **3d-2Why: It definitely is, don't take it seriously – I barely can, haha!**

 **RR: yeah...it'll get progressively worse. :( UPDATE: thanks for pointing out those typos! I still missed them after rereading this several times!**

 **: : 9 : :**

The next day, the soreness that settled in made it difficult to move. Usually, after every bout he had, he had a little twinge here and there with his endurance and strength was tested, but it was his insides that felt battered. The rocking of the ship tested his core, where it hurt the most, and he could hear Nami yelling orders to the crew to help negotiate their way through an incoming storm. Bearing ahead, Sanji did what he could to assist, rain battering down onto them, waves slamming up against their ship as the waters turned rocky. With some time, the Sunny veered off course, Nami catching sight of an island that looked accessible.

"This isn't your usual storm," Law stated, frowning up at the clouds overhead, hand out to catch the rain.

"It feels wrong!" Nami agreed, holding her raincoat tight around her.

"Someone is deliberately forcing us off course," Law looked at the island with a frown, "towards a trap."

"You've been hanging out with Ussop too much," she chided him. "At your age, you should know better than to believe in ghost stories!"

He scowled at her, Nami bellowing directly at him, "DO SOMETHING USEFUL! Pick up the slack! Don't worry about that sort of thing, Ussop already has that job!"

"I heard my name!" Ussop's voice came through the crash of thunder, from somewhere near the lion's head. "But I can't do a thing about it!"

"Get crackin', guys!" Nami shouted at full volume, making Law cringe as he walked off. "This storm thinks it has something on us, well, it thought wrong! Keep us steady towards that island, and stay on course!"

Passing by Sanji, who was in the midst of pulling the ropes down, straining to do so, Law asked, "Where is the stuff that makes that soup I like?"

" _What_? We're fighting a storm here, and you want _soup_? Wait until later!"

"I'm hungry, now. I'll just make it myself, no worries," Law said, continuing towards the kitchen, neatly stepping over Luffy as Luffy struggled to hold onto Zoro as he fought the tempestuous winds to pull in the sails. Sanji gaped after the surgeon incredulously as Luffy stretched out to grab onto Law for support, but Law replaced himself with one of the chairs from the kitchen area, and both Luffy and Zoro were swept across the deck with combined howls as the sails whipped them into another direction. The chair Luffy held onto swept over the side of the railing, causing his arm to stretch even further as a wave caught it.

"Ahh!" Chopper screamed as both men were sucked over the railing of the ship. Jinbei was already on it, retrieving them shortly, lecturing them both about exerting themselves over unnecessary measures, helping them pull the sails in with ease.

Sanji grit his teeth, seeing that his task was done.

"Remember that story about Luffy rearranging the kitchen in his attempt to feed us?" Brook asked Sanji, seemingly appearing out of no where as he clung to the mast Sanji was just attending to. "Well, I also remember Law having the same kitchen skills on Wano – "

In short seconds, Sanji stomped into the kitchen, seeing that most of the cabinets were empty as Law looked through them for items that he just let roll off the counter. "You bastard! I know exactly what you're doing!"

"Ah, you've arrived. Finally. Where's the broth?" Law asked, looking at a canister as he opened it, a sudden tilt in the shift allowing the spices inside spill out over his hands. He set that aside and looked into another one as it rolled off the counter and hit the floor.

"GET OUT!" Sanji bellowed, picking up various items from the floor. "Get out, _get out_!"

"My metabolism demands a steady intake throughout the day, and I'm afraid my blood sugar is too low to participate with the activities outside," Law told him, opening another cabinet, various canisters falling out and crashing to the floor. He shut it, then opened a drawer. "I'll do something embarrassing if I continue on without – "

"Shitty surgeon! Get out of here with your low blood sugar!" Sanji hissed, kicking him away from the cabinets, putting the items he'd gathered away into their proper containment. Huffing, he set to clean up his area, hearing the storm rage outside, the crew's voices picking up with Nami's continued bellows.

"Please be sure to add some meat," Law added, making his way to the table, withdrawing a book from the back of his jeans pocket. He settled himself down to read, pulling on his glasses as he did so. He looked so relaxed and poised that Sanji snarled wordlessly at him from the kitchen, wanting to administer his rage through some damaging release. "That stuff from yesterday was quite tasty. I'd like that, as well. Just for me. No one else."

"I'll make it after – "

"It's no problem if you can show me exactly where you keep stuff, I can throw it all into the rice cooker – "

Drawing his fingers down his face with exasperation, looking to the darkened windows, Sanji did not doubt this man would do these terrible things on his own. And he knew _why_ Law was doing it – the bastard. Red-faced with his own built up emotions, Sanji made enough noise and rattled enough utensils to show off his displeasure while Law read his book in silence. Eventually, the storm's ravaging forces began to drift away, and he heard Nami bellowing at Zoro to drop the anchor, panicked over the revelation of an incoming reef.

By the time Sunny was settled, Sanji had made Law's soup, and some other dishes to feed the crew after all that effort. His hands were shaking with continued anger and insult, but he had to admit to himself that this distraction was friendlier to his sore body. The baby twisted and turned inside of him with casual action, as if responding to the smells that overcame the wet scent of the storm, and by the time the others tromped in with weary expressions, Sanji's mood had dispersed ever so slightly. It was an intimate delight to know that the baby was just as responsive to the kitchen as he was.

Luffy laid himself over Law, drawing the older man's ire as he shoved him away with a shoulder. Zoro set the missing chair down at the table, glaring furiously at him, everyone taking to their seats with sighs and comments of relief.

Sanji did not miss seeing Franky pat Law atop of the head, nor Robin's cheerful smile, Luffy twisting around to hit his shoulder with a cheerful question. All of them were involved in the ploy, and it pissed him off.

He told himself not to feel this way. He told himself to ease his pride aside, and let them fuss over his condition. They were his _friends_. While they were fed, Nami looked over the map she'd brought to the table, adding in some temporary notes.

"I think we'll be here awhile, guys," she said ominously. "This wasn't a regular storm. It forced us to this island, so we'll probably just wait it out here on the ship – "

"Yeah, right!" Luffy laughed. "That's not going to happen! Since it's nice out, it's time to get out and see what's out there! Besides, Sanji needs supplies."

"Nothing wrong with fresh food," Sanji muttered, taking a chair, aware of the relief he felt in finally sitting. Brook, Ussop and Zoro made expressions of displeasure at the sight of his wheat crackers, laden with peanut butter, grapes and what looked like dollops of sour cream on top. But each morsel eaten was one of the best he'd ever had.

"So, we were _sabotaged_?" Ussop asked, alarm lighting up his features. "We were _made_ to come here? Then it's quite possible there's something terrifying waiting for us! I doubt they'd go through all that effort just to see us in person! What if it were the Marines? What if it were one of the Admirals? Don't they have this sort of power? Oh my god, I'm freaking out, guys!"

"Or maybe someone we've already run into," Robin murmured, sipping from her tea.

"That's even worse! They know what we're capable of! They've planned in advance! We need to get out of here! Why are we still here?"

"It could've been only an accident," Jinbei said, crossing his arms. "Storms are frequent out here."

"Why drive us directly towards an unknown island?" Law asked suspiciously, fork in hand as he watched Luffy cautiously.

"How do you eat soup with a fork?" Brook wondered, mainly to himself.

"While I agree that this storm was unusual, maybe it wasn't. Maybe they'd hoped to sink us. We've got a lot of you useless men on board," Nami muttered.

"Hey, not all of us are 'useless'!"

"Okay, just one or two – figure it out amongst yourselves."

"It's definitely not me," Chopper murmured, side-eying those sitting on his side of the table.

"It's just another obstacle on our way," Luffy said, frowning with his mouth full. "These things happen. Let's not worry about it. We'll find whoever it was on the island, deal with him, and be on our way."

"Could be a lady villain," Nami stated, eyebrows raised.

Most of the guys laughed, causing her to scowl.

" _We're_ just as capable of being the bad guy!"

"Oh, we know," Ussop told her. "You're a prime example."

"Shut it!"

"Seriously, if it's an enemy, I'm sure we'll handle it just fine," Zoro said, spearing a piece of fish onto his fork. "It's nothing to worry about. So they cast a storm to pull us in – I won't hold back if it's a fight they're begging for."

"Hopefully they're strong," Luffy murmured, wiping his face with a napkin, missing large areas. "I mean, if they're tough enough to bring us in from sea to do so, then I'm guessing they're tough. But what if it were a wizard, this time…have we run into wizards?"

"I'm sure Devil Fruit can be consider 'wizardry'," Jinbei answered.

"I don't like the idea of wizards, guys," Franky complained. "It's just not a super enough idea for me. Old guys with beards, and mothball smells? They can talk about you right in front of you in their strange, wizard language, and you'd never know…"

"No, a _real_ wizard! With a beard and a wand! Hoooo man that sounds exciting! And who pulls magic tricks from his hat to fight us! Like sending rabid rabbits after us, or bomb carrying birds, or - !" Luffy insisted, hands in the air.

"Hopefully I can communicate with them," Chopper said with worry. "I'm sure they might speak some strange, outdated language! Considering their wizard backgrounds!"

"Wasn't Jango a wizard?" Zoro asked thoughtfully, scratching his chin.

"A hypnotist isn't a wizard," Ussop told him with a heavy frown.

"Or cuts people in half for the fun of it," Luffy continued, immersed in his own fantasy. "And we have to adapt to his wizard powers, and enroll into a wizard school, and become wizards ourselves just to beat him!"

"Your imagination is immense!" Robin commented.

"I don't like the idea of wearing those robes, bro," Franky said with worry. "I didn't work out this hard just to cover it all up."

"I can be a wizard, I like cutting people in half for fun," Law mumbled.

"That's not wizardry, that's just being plain mean!" Chopper scolded.

"You have the old guy status down," Luffy told Law cheerily.

"Welcome to the club! We've got a tough job to do with these young'uns!" Brook congratulated Law, who snarled at the extended hand in his direction.

"I thought you were in your mid-twenties!" Nami exclaimed, looking at Law, as if it were the first time she'd truly done so. She gasped, his scowl deepening as he sipped at his soup with his fork. Then carefully replaced the fork with his spoon, much to his mortification.

"Anyway, I don't want to go to school, not if I can't look cute doing it," Nami then complained. "If there's a uniform code, forget it!"

"I think we're missing the main point here," Jinbei interrupted, incredulous that this was still a topic. "We don't know if it's an actual 'wizard' that pulled us in. We're not even sure if that was even the intention."

" _I've_ decided!" Luffy said firmly, clutching his fork tight. "It's a wizard! And I want to be a wizard in training!"

"Alright, who read him the book that gave him this detail?" Ussop asked, glaring at everyone. "I _told_ you, reading to him before bed is a bad idea! You have to read it to him earlier, so he forgets stuff like that!"

"No one reads to me, 'Sop! That stuff is so _boring_!" Luffy whined.

"It might've been my fault," Robin said, holding her hand up. "I was showing him a book on medieval torture practices, and the subject might be closely similar to what he's suggesting."

"Why are you showing him _that_?" Ussop cried.

"It's actually a great story!" Franky laughed. "It was bound to happen!"

"So, it's a _wizard_ we're up against?" Zoro wanted clarified.

"Maybe it's an old enemy," Law theorized, "that _isn't_ a wizard."

"No, it is, because how were they able to create a storm out of thin air?" Luffy argued. "It's a damn wizard!"

"Big Mom was able to create storms," Nami reminded them, lifting her glass to her lips.

"We're done and over with her," Luffy scoffed. "We're moving onto new enemies."

"Will we have to wear the cone hats that usually go with the robes you're thinking of?" Brook asked with worry. He reached up to pat his hair. "I don't think I can go along with this. I'm afraid I'll look a little out of place, here…"

"Those robes aren't necessarily my thing, either," Nami said with a sigh. "This body wasn't meant for excess clothing."

"Agreed!" Robin said.

"Can someone move this guy already?" Zoro complained, thumb to the side, everyone suddenly noticing that Sanji's head was against his shoulder, and he was snoring slightly, still holding a cracker in hand.

Luffy covered his mouth with both hands, speaking at a loud whisper. "Shh! Don't wake him up! He looked really tired, today! Torao put him through a lot!"

" _I didn't do anything_!"

Chopper left his chair hurriedly, shouting, "Give me a minute, Torao!"

" _A wizard_ ," Luffy insisted, lowering his voice to do so. "That's what we need to prepare, for."

Nearly an hour later, after a plan was shared and discussed, two teams emerged onto the desk. Team one – Luffy, Nami, Franky, Chopper and Jinbei – would venture onto the island, first. Team two would be back-up, just in case all of them couldn't be admitted to the school Luffy insisted was there.

"Don't take out all the bad guys, leave some for me," Zoro told Luffy, who was outfitted in the closest costume he could have that would look similar to his idea of a wizard – this included one of Franky's wig sets, his beard and moustache in place. He was also wearing one of Robin's hooded cloaks, a decorative bird pin sparkling at his neck. Nami was trying to kick him, begging him to remove the costume and take the venture seriously, but Luffy evaded her.

"Right on! You guys have an important job, too!" Luffy told Zoro in mid-evasive maneuver around the woman. "Take care of Sanji. Don't admit out loud that you're doing it, though, you know how embarrassed he gets."

"I'm not his doctor," Zoro muttered, walking away to find a quiet place to nap.

"Traffles!"

"Stop addressing me like we're friends!"

"Torao, take care of Sanji, and keep lying to him about why we left him behind," Luffy lowered his voice, hand to the side of his mouth, Law scowling at him for his proximity. "He'll get upset if he thinks we're taking care of him."

Law pushed his face away, snapping, "Don't tell me how to treat my experimental studies!"

Luffy stretched his neck out to face him from his other side. "Your 'patient', right?"

"I never agreed to that."

"You bastard! We talked about this!" Chopper roared at him, safely behind Franky. He was wearing a similar costume to Luffy's, but was using one of Nami's hairpieces wrapped around his muzzle for a goatee. Franky considered himself briefly, hands at his hips. "He is _not_ a science experiment to you!"

"Maybe not to you, but this should fund my studies exponentially – "

"What sort of funding?" Nami asked quickly, perking up. "How are you able to - ?"

"None of your business, and, no, I don't have any records on me, they're safe with my crew."

" _Greedy_! After all the care we've invested in you!"

"All right! That's a wrap! Let's goooooooo!" Luffy shouted, snatching up Ussop, and stretching out to launch himself in a long jump towards shore, Ussop screaming the entire way.

The day continued without much of a reaction from shore, and Robin glanced at the transponder snail next to her, still sleeping. The breeze coming from the sea was gentle, but she glanced around herself curiously, feeling something in the wind that felt ominous. Rising from her chair, she shielded her eyes from the sun, looking for the others. Brook was looking towards the island with a set of binoculars; Zoro was sleeping near the railing, and Sanji had yet to emerge from the bedroom.

"All clear?" she called out to Brook, who nodded.

"Not even a sound," he added.

"Something's about to happen," she heard Zoro mutter. "It's in the air."

"We should remain on alert, then," she said. "It could happen fast."

" _Wizards_ ," Zoro scoffed, lifting his head. "You should go wake up that cook, have him ready to move, just in case."

"The doctor is with him, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"That guy went walking onto shore just some time ago!" Zoro pointed out, and Robin looked back to the island with surprise.

She then left her chair and headed towards the bedrooms, pushing the door in cautiously. She knew at once that Sanji wasn't in there. There was a note taped to the bunk, and she investigated it with a troubled expression.

'I will return in an hour. Stay where you are.'

"Hmm, not exactly descriptive," she murmured to herself, arms crossing. After some minutes of searching, it gave her the confirmation she needed. She returned to the deck, and announced, "The wizards were craftier than expected. Both of them are gone."

" _What_?" Zoro asked, rising to his feet with a start. "But I heard nothing!"

"He said he'd return in an hour," Robin said. "And we're to stay where we are. Of course, considering his abilities, he could have meant just the person who read the note. Which was me."

" _Who's returning_?"

"I'm sure that Law wrote the note himself, as the scribble is nearly indefinable. I'm _sure_ he meant me…"

"Then where did the stupid cook go?"

"I'm not certain. But he's not on the ship!"

"I was lookout this entire time!" Brook cried with alarm. "I saw nothing unusual!"

"Damn it! He might've abandoned ship to go and find those other guys! That asshole!" Zoro snarled. "Let's go! There's no point sticking around here if there's nobody to watch over!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't endanger themselves intentionally," Robin said with some concern. Brook looked confused for a few moments, repeating the words to himself with a mumble.

"But he thinks he has a point to prove! That he's strong enough to stick with the group in his condition! He always does that! He's always pushing to prove that he's good enough, or whatever, and it's outrageous! Especially in this condition! Why doesn't he ever think about himself and what he's _doing_?"

"Your concern is quite gallant! I will stay behind, in my spot, just in case," Robin said, walking back to her lounge chair. "Do you have this, Zoro?"

Snarling because he didn't want anyone misinterpreting his intentions, Zoro led the way off the ship. Brook protested noisily, because he hadn't the time he needed to change into costume, and their argument faded into the distance. Robin chuckled as she slipped her sunglasses back on, and resumed reading. She was sure things would work out fine if Brook were leading the way.

: :

When he awoke, Sanji was quite aware that he was in some type of peril. There were four men leaning over him, holding the ends of ropes and chains in hand, and two more at each limb to keep him held down. There was something familiar about all of them; he just couldn't place exactly what it was. But another man moved into his line of vision, holding a glowing metal bar, the smell of hot coals making itself known moments later.

"Ah, you woke up," the man said with disappointment. "We were hoping to do this without any interference on your end."

"Who the hell are you people?" Sanji demanded, pulling at his arms and realizing that they were tied from the shoulders down, behind his back. His legs were tied around his ankles, and he was pulled into a prone position, leaving his front defenseless. Once he realized what the bar meant, horror caused his features to tighten, his blood draining from his face. "What are you doing? _What are you doing_?"

"We were wrong to do this to you," the man said with an awkward shrug. "Our elders had demanded that we fix the problem. We can't allow our secrets to be discovered by the likes of Vegapunk, or Vinsmoke. After all, if the World Government could find this useful, it will cause many problems with the world, and we can't upset that balance. Our science might be valuable to them, and we can't risk being overrun by them for our use of power."

" _You_ did this to me?" Sanji asked in outrage. "You were the ones who – the ladies, it was _you_ that gave me that drink! You bastard!"

"It was a mistake, we were angry that you were flirting with our sisters," the man said on a heavy sigh. "We didn't think you'd be so receptive to our practices…most of our Tobbleborgs die when a foreigner tries to breed. But it attached to you – how unfortunate. Hopefully, you aren't in love with it. The idea normally frightens most men into getting rid of it immediately, but you're clinging to it. It's unusual."

"'Tobbleborgs'? What a dumb name," Sanji commented flatly.

"Our ancestors thought it was cool. It's a nice word. Not easily interpreted. Well, then. Let's get rid of this, for you," the man said, lifting the rod with both hands. "You'll be left with a scar, but this is enough to penetrate your skin and the Tobbleborg at once. Then you'll be fine."

" _NO_!"

"Pretty sure it was your modifications that allowed it to grow, then," Law commented, standing next to one of the men holding onto Sanji's legs. "That's what I understand."

The group reacted with a start, one of them swinging a heavy fist his way, but Law avoided it, teleporting just a short distance away. The man's fist connected with a head-sized rock, causing him to squeal with pain as it connected.

The one wielding the bar swung around with a dismayed look as they realized that Sanji wasn't alone.

"This secret will die with us!" the man snapped.

"It isn't like we weren't prepared for this type of situation," another said, giving a short whistle. From behind him, from the trees, emerged a large pack of nervous looking men, all of them resembling each other. Despite their age range, their facial and structure similarities were remarkably alike.

"Jean Bart was correct," Law said with disgust, looking at all of them with consideration. "Like an incestuous family...So, tell me, I'm curious – is this 'Tobbleborg' seeded by one family? Or by a single ancestor?"

"We can't give you those answers!"

"I'm going to die anyway, you have me surrounded," Law commented, gesturing with his free hand around him. "I'm just one person against a group. What danger could I possibly be?"

They all considered this, tightening their holds on their weaponry while Sanji frowned, struggling to get his limbs loose. But the men holding him down added weight, and, as if sensing the tension and danger, the baby shifted suddenly, trying to retreat. He clenched his teeth as he felt weight shifting around inside of him, causing a cold sweat to break out, the ugly burrowing sensation causing a sound to escape him.

"So, it isn't as if he's growing it himself. There was an _extra_ added in to seed the egg prepared for gestation?" Law asked curiously.

"Well….no," the man with the bar answered slowly. "It's a separate entity. It pulls from the breeder's life force to thrive."

"Then, it is all his own? If he had a chance to birth it, what happens to the shell?"

"It returns – like ashes to earth. Fertilizes for the next implant."

"Ah, so your child won't grow up alone, if you'd like another one, Blackleg-ya," Law told Sanji, as if he weren't already listening.

"I don't _want_ another one!" Sanji barked at him. "Hurry up and get me out of here!"

"You'll allow your child to grow up without siblings? That's _selfish_ ," Law admonished him, fingers raised. Immediately, all of those standing around Sanji lifted up and away from him, all of them tumbling around each other. Sanji was able to sit up, exhaling heavily. The bar intended on being used on him hit the dirt with a harsh sizzle, and he eyed it nervously.

A few minutes later, he was free of the chains and ropes, and as he rubbed feeling back to his limbs, Law was still demanding answers to his questions.

"So, the weather was not caused by wizards, as it was claimed?" he asked, holding the bar wielder's head in hand while the rest of them continued crying out in fear and panic over the separation of their limbs, forced into unnatural formations. "It was you?"

"We're able to generate weather patterns! We do this to keep the island out of sight from travelers! We have to protect our secrets!"

" _Dull_. But a worthy piece of information to put away, for later. Fantasia Island will not be alone for very long. I'm sure there's a lot more for me to learn over there," Law said, tossing the head back into the pile. "Go back home and tell them to wait for me. I'll be there shortly to pillage and ruin for more of these medical oddities. _After_ I get to the One Piece."

"Not necessarily as Pirate King," Sanji told him, rising stiffly.

"The gratitude I get from someone I just rescued from harm's way," Law grumbled, retracting his Room.

"For selfish reasons!"

"My study is not yet complete, and hearing of this pre-fertilization tactic is something I'd also like to witness. Watch your intake, Blackleg-ya. You could be having another one right after this one!"

"Why do I feel violated with you saying that? Can I even trust you to do your job with me? I'm sure your crew would not like hearing about this," Sanji snapped, shivering as he glared back at the group of men that were so discombobulated that none of them knew how to function properly to move from the pile, just yet. "We're just going to leave them there? They can tell others about me, and I'm not comfortable with that."

"Silence your murderous Vinsmoke tendencies. They won't say a thing because they failed their mission. 'Tobbleborg'…what a stupid name. When I take over the island, I'm giving it a proper name…something that inspires fear and horror, and not delight and excitement. I want men to tremble at the thought of being forcefully implanted with a dangerous _parasite_ , not laden with a cutesy child. Psychological distress makes it easier to get my way."

"Well, it works," Sanji agreed, finding it discomfiting that Law was threatening to impregnate him.

That sounded so _weird_ when he thought about it, face doubling up with absolute suspicion.

"Ah. Stand still," Law then told him, concentrating on the effort. Sanji gave him a startled look, and was replaced by Robin, who smiled brightly at him. He gestured at the pile of men, Robin's face lighting up at the sight of them. "You're on your own."

"Good work, doctor! I'm going to enjoy this part," she said merrily, crossing her arms as Law then made his way back to the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally, Zoro's thoughts! "Acceptance" by Mary Elizabeth Mcglynn fits his inner turmoil...slightly.**

 **RR: Answered here! And thanks again, for pointing out the typos! I went back and fixed them!** **Hopefully I caught them all here, in this one.**

 **Naghi-Tan: His secret motives are to be explored XD**

 **Chibinasu: Haha! It's amazing how it can creep up so unexpectedly! I'd stayed away from these types of fics myself until an idea was planted into my head, and I couldn't get rid of it! So this was the result of it…glad to know others are entertained by it. XD Thanks for the comment!**

 **: : 10 : :**

When the rest of the crew finally returned to Sunny, all of them in states of exhaustion, Sanji had meals ready for them. He was upset over what happened, hating the terrified fear he'd felt strike through the very pit of him when that metal bar was raised above him. Every time he thought about it, he couldn't help but shudder, hardly able to keep the image of a gruesome death from settling in his thoughts. Sure, he'd live, but the baby wouldn't. To think that these people had intended on killing it so easily had been insane – how could they not have grasped how devastated he'd be if they'd followed through?

And he'd been so helpless – that was the hard part. No matter how that picture had come to be in the first place, the fact that it happened so easily, and rendered such fear in his heart over the safety and protection of his baby –

Oh, it was taking him to weird places.

It was making him feel that Zoro had every right to run him away from the group.

But this was home – Sunny and its crew, this was _his home_. So was he supposed to abandon his home just because he was changing?

His heart was starting to tug in different directions.

When it was time for dessert, Sanji gave Law an individually made mixed-berry shortcake, made with all his gratitude. Luffy promptly spit out his apple pie and sidled up to the older man while Chopper's eyes melted with envious tears. Since neither of them had said anything about the encounter, Sanji wasn't about to make the first venture into an explanation. Robin had said nothing, either, writing busily into a journal of hers while everyone shouted and relayed the tales of their outing out to everyone else.

Before Luffy could snatch the treat away, Law replaced himself with one of the lounge chairs from outside, causing the teen to collapse underneath it while Franky shouted aloud with the chair's fabric catching onto his elbow.

Zoro frowned at Sanji, drumming his fingers atop of the tabletop, and Brook knew enough to keep it to himself because it, apparently, wasn't something that Sanji wanted revealed just yet.

Later, Zoro approached Sanji as the cook smoked his daily cigarette at the back deck of the ship, watching Sunny's wake as it curled and bubbled under the night sky. With Sanji being as lean as he was, the curvature of his stomach stood out against the slipstream's force, shirt clinging to him as he leaned against the railing. It wasn't something outright visible underneath his baggy clothes, but he definitely couldn't fit into his normal clothes, either. If Zoro thought about it, it looked like the beginnings of a beer gut, and that wasn't uncommon among pirates.

"What?" Sanji grumbled, having recognized his approach.

Zoro took a few moments to rearrange his thoughts – he couldn't just launch into his usual spiel of telling Sanji what a bad idea this was. Because it seemed something had happened to say it for him.

"Doesn't look like anyone's hurt," he finally said, pausing just inches from the railing, to look out at the same thing Sanji was. "But why is no one allowed to talk about it?"

"I just choose not to."

"Then, there's no danger to the rest of the crew?"

" _No_."

"Were they truly wizards?"

"Living in the same parallel as the concept."

Zoro exhaled shortly. Sanji was closed off to him, now, and it was because of him. He knew it, and he wasn't going to make excuses for it. He knew exactly what he'd done to put them in this position, but it wasn't going to change anything. Whatever it was he'd tried to start with Sanji was long gone, now – because of the thing Sanji insisted on keeping. He didn't know what he was thinking, that night long ago, when it started. He knew it wouldn't end well. He just didn't think it'd end like this.

It had started with a look – sometime after Fishman Island, he'd held a look too long with Sanji. The cook had smacked him for it, because he was still running off the terror he'd cultivated with those Okamas, and Zoro had let it happen, because he didn't know _why_ it happened. But after that, he found himself watching Sanji. There must have been something inside of Sanji that changed his mind, because in the midst of another dumb argument, he was the one holding onto a moment for too long.

After that was a clumsy, exploratory kiss – filled with hot breath, thinned lips that were held too rigidly, and hands in the hair, ready to yank back once a boundary was broken. Whatever it was that started between them wasn't exactly physical – none of it could be. It was Zoro's bane to bear on his path to becoming the world's greatest swordsman. It was a man's shame – erectile dysfunction. He'd never paid it much mind until he realized he couldn't get it up, and he couldn't remember the last time he had the urge, to.

'It happens, get over it,' Mihawk had told Zoro. 'There are other ways to express yourself as a man, would.'

In the back of his thoughts, Zoro had thought that if he did this with Sanji, he could get it back. Sanji was his equal – if he could find this in his equal, maybe it wouldn't be something he could lose again. He'd felt it, at first – he'd found himself responding to Sanji, which was why he'd continued to pursue this venture, until Sanji realized that it wasn't working like his. But it didn't stop Sanji from encouraging him, and, being a man himself, he knew what it meant to Zoro to suddenly lack certain prowess, so it was a silent agreement between both to just…be.

Sanji's dream was much more simple compared to Zoro's – all he wanted to do was find an ocean. So be it, the obstacles in his path. So, of course, Sanji would not suffer the same problem as Zoro, and Zoro had hoped, somehow, that if he and Sanji did this, maybe he wouldn't lose all parts of him in his quest to be the best.

But Sanji thwarted him with _this_ – allowing himself to fall prey to pregnancy, to take on a woman's role so unlike what Zoro could imagine, and it eliminated everything about him from Zoro's mind. Sanji was _supposed_ to be his equal, but he chose to drop out of his destiny without a fight to take on a completely different role; abandoning the crew to his own decision, again. It felt like Sanji's loyalty had been waylaid onto something else other than the crew – near similar to what happened on Totto Land – and it felt like a betrayal. That's what pissed Zoro off the most.

Everything about it pissed him off. He just wasn't sure how to sort it out because he refused to try to understand his own feelings. Was it inadequacy in his dysfunction, or shame because he chose Sanji to mess around with, or… ?

"How long will you stay here?" he asked, glaring at the sea.

Sanji said nothing in response, but Zoro noticed his hands tightening on the rail.

"The crew will understand," he went on. "Things like this could happen more frequently. No enemy will be lenient towards you just because you have a kid in one hand."

"You'll not run me off," Sanji replied slowly. "I'll stay just to spite you."

"And that kid? You'd be willing to keep it in danger? You can't have him on you all the time - !"

"The crew can - !"

"You can't always rely on them!" Zoro hissed. "Why should they do so all for you? You should've gotten rid of it in the first place - !"

"Why didn't you say anything about knowing what happened to me?" Sanji interrupted him, glaring at him.

Zoro stumbled. He'd seen what he'd seen, and after all the reports Chopper and Law passed along to the rest of the crew, what he'd witnessed was the start of this ridiculous pregnancy.

"At the time, I didn't think I saw anything like that," he mumbled. "I only saw the usual, you fucking around, and people accommodating you."

"Are you jealous?" Sanji asked curiously.

" _Why would I be jealous_?" Zoro snapped.

"Because we're different people. You're so judgmental – "

"You're the exact same with me, don't give me that crap."

"We're not the same - !"

"We're the same towards each other! If that shit happened to me - !"

"You would have taken the easiest route out for you, don't compare me to you!"

"We think the same - !"

"We're _not_ the same!"

"Both of us had the same fucking goals - !"

"I can't believe the idiocy coming out of your mouth! Don't you ever compare me to you, because I am not you, and you are definitely not me!"

"All I'm saying, is that at one time, we were equal," Zoro huffed, glaring at him. "At one time!"

"We can't ever talk about that time, you said - !"

" _I know what I said_ \- !"

"Never compare me to you, because I am not like you! I will never be you!"

"I just think it's so stupid that you would, after all this time, allow yourself to be so weak," Zoro said bitterly, glaring at Sunny's wake. "It was bad enough women were your weakness, but to take on the full role of one – "

"Stop saying it like that!" Sanji snarled at him, grabbing his collar and shoving him up against the railing. "I'm not a fucking woman! You know for a fact that I'm not!"

"Don't even go there -!" Zoro snarled back, grabbing his wrists and preparing to shove back. "Don't even go there! Quit bringing it up - !"

"Stop _denying_ it - !"

"Neh, Sanji, when you and Zoro are done talking, can you make me what you made Law?" Luffy asked, pushing himself between them to look at Sanji inquisitively. Zoro released his hold on Sanji and strode off, Sanji releasing breath he hadn't realized he'd held. Or he just felt breathless. He glared after the swordsman, his heart racing thunderously because the friction between them was so strong, and, yet, the more they had these exchanges, the more Sanji felt convinced that Zoro was fighting himself, again. It was easier to take it out on Sanji, to misconstrue what was already there.

Luffy reached up to cup his face with both hands, stretching a little to look directly into his face, pulling his gaze from Zoro's back. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you," Sanji grumbled, drawing his head back from his hot hands. Luffy then pressed his head up against Sanji's abdomen, hands on his hips. He blew a raspberry against the fabric, Sanji reacting with embarrassment as he pushed out of Luffy's grasp.

"Hi, little guy! Can you hear me? This is your captain speaking!" Luffy called out, following Sanji with his hands cupped around his mouth. As if in response, movement caused Sanji the immense urge to pee, and he eked a sound of distress because of it. Pressing up against him again, Luffy said against his stomach, "Hurry up and get out of there, okay? We're all waiting for you to come out!"

More frantic movement caused Sanji to shove away from him, intending onto making it to the bathroom, but he wasn't going to make it in time. He snarled at Luffy as he poised up against the railing and peed from there. Luffy laughed because he knew what he'd done.

"I hope I pee on you!" Sanji snapped at him, red-faced. "Fuck!"

"That is so funny! And you're surrounded by the ocean, so it's not like you can even ignore it!"

"I'm glad this is so funny to you! It's not to me!"

"Hey, does this mean you have to poo a lot, too? Or…can't you? Is it in your guts, or next to them?"

"Outside of them!"

"And it all fits in one neat package?" Luffy asked, craning his neck to look at Sanji's front, and Sanji kicked him because he didn't want Luffy watching him while he peed.

"Get out of here, shitty kid!" he cried with embarrassment, trying to hold the stream steady.

Luffy laughed again. "Listen, Sanji, I just think it's important for you to know that it's all okay. From me, okay? Far as I'm concerned, if you're having a baby that's like, already _you_ already, there's no problem with it! And the crew is big enough to help you take care of it! So if you run away because Zoro said so, just know, I'm going to interrupt everyone's plans all over again, and come ask you why…"

Finishing, wondering where all this pee came from when he was sure he hadn't drank that much liquid, Sanji sighed heavily.

"That sounds like a threat," he said, fixing his sweats.

"It is," Luffy replied. "I'll do it all over again. I already said it was okay, so I don't want you thinking that it's not. I think Zoro's just…scared. That's why he's so mad all the time. And both of you are the same – "

"We're not the same, idiot!"

"You're the same because no matter what, any subject gets you both riled up…oppositely. So that makes you the same in my eyes. Like…hmm…" Luffy rubbed his chin thoughtfully, eyes directed to the stars above. All of which twinkled brilliantly, coasting through the different colors in the night sky, the moon a sliver of white against the black. Lighting struck at some faraway point in the horizon. "Ussop's magnets. Just automatically drawn together, but with enough force, it keeps you apart."

"Like gravity?" Robin asked, walking up to them from the walkway nearby, Sanji wincing.

"Is that what makes magnets work? Then, I guess so!"

"We'll talk about that, later. I have some books – "

"I guess so…"

"It's not just yours, anymore," Robin told Sanji, smiling secretively, and Sanji wasn't sure what she meant by that. Noticing his expression, she added lightly, "Your urine. It's the baby's, too."

"AGHHH!"

"Because I know you didn't drink that much tea during dinner - !"

"Oh! Remember, I wanted that cake you made for Law, Sanji!" Luffy cried, draping himself against Sanji's back, then remembering he couldn't do that anymore, so he wrapped his arms around one of his legs and fell deadweight to the deck to hold onto him.

"Get off, you octopus!"

"Why did he get one and I didn't? I'm important, too, you know!"

"You sure are! Now, you can help Sanji out if you would just get the recipe from Law, because whatever he doesn't like, you'll like," Robin said. "And I saw him napping in the library, just now."

"But I like it! I saw it and I liked it automatically - !"

"Remember those blueberries?" Robin reminded him ominously, and Luffy let go of Sanji's leg to think about this. Once he did, he held his stomach. "Please go and check to make sure those weren't the same ones."

"Right! I'll be right back, Sanji! Don't go anywhere!" Luffy said hastily, getting up and dashing off for the library.

"After I had a chance to speak with those men myself," Robin said to Sanji, folding her arms underneath her breasts, noticing that Sanji was looking at them with a quiet expression of dismay, his own hand unconsciously going to his left breast, "I learned a few other things. Once the baby is born, he won't age as quickly as he was formed. He'll fall into our normal range of time. Plus, those men were all part of a bigger family – it is true, that the first generations of male breeders were all a single family. Their boys had their children, and so on. That's why they all resemble each other. It was only a family that had been perfected with their breeding purposes."

Sanji looked at her with revulsion.

"The parasitic womb will take your life force to grow, yes, this is true. It is a parasite – but we must not think of it that way. It takes from you to give life to the baby, but the baby itself is definitely all of you – and us. The more contact we have with both of you, the more our influence encourages a sort of individuality to the baby. So it won't be as if you're having another clone of yourself."

"That's…reassuring," Sanji said slowly, reaching back to rub at the small of his back.

"You would still have a boy, I'm sure, but it'll retain most of our characteristics. It already responds to each of us differently, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Sanji admitted. "Like just now? Bouncing on my bladder because Luffy spoke to it. Trying to get away from Nami….settled, now."

"What does it do with Zoro around?"

Sanji had to admit he didn't notice. He was too focused on the other man to notice what the baby was doing. He shrugged a shoulder.

"I also made them apologize for their efforts, and I can assure you, they were very sorry they tried," she told him, reaching out to touch his waist as they began walking back towards the front. "Now that they're aware of whose company you keep, they won't try again. Because of this secret they coveted for so long, they won't try to interfere. They were unaware that you are also a Vinsmoke. They will live in fear for the rest of their lives, waiting for your reappearance. Because of this, I doubt this sort of incident can happen again…I wouldn't worry about it."

Sanji wondered if Robin knew that Law had threatened him with another. It sounded so ridiculous that he shook his head. "I'm not. Only one, I'm sure. This has been traumatic enough."

"But wouldn't it be nice? Your child growing up with another? Nami is selfish, she won't provide, and as for myself, well…it hasn't been decided what I'd do after this adventure has ended," she said with a chuckle.

"It's not happening again, I assure you."

"But I'm assuming it won't be! Who knew you'd walk this path in life?" she chuckled. "Whatever would your real father would say? Zeff?"

Sanji cringed at the thought, of visualizing the old man's reaction to him having a kid. "Geh."

"We should take pictures! Memories to take back with you when you visit with him!"

"Ah, no, that's quite alright. This is already giving me plenty of nightmares!"

"I asked him," luffy said breathlessly, running up to him, looking disheveled. "He was being selfish about it! Hey, did anyone notice how old he's getting? Because I did count all his grey hairs, and they're even in his chin pubes – "

"It's a side effect of his Devil Fruit," Robin said nonchalantly. "He lost years overexerting himself in Dressrosa and Wano, so it aged him significantly. That's what it means to 'lose years'."

Luffy looked horrified, fingers going to his hair.

"It would explain your physique," Robin added.

"I just thought it was added manliness after the years of training I spent with Jinbei! I worked hard to get like this!"

"You're young, it's fine. You've plenty more years ahead of you."

"Explains a lot," Sanji then muttered, making his way back to the kitchen, Luffy following after him, wearing a horrified expression.

Halfway through the night, he moved from his bunk to the couch. Laying on his side, he exhaled slowly, adjusting his blanket over himself. He hoped for at least a half hour's more sleep, but when he woke up, the sun was halfway across the sky, and he felt too tired to move. He supposed all the activity had caught up to him, and since it sounded like no one was dying or begging him for his attention, he was fine.

It didn't feel good, to have to remove himself from his routine, and it bugged him as he groggily registered the activity going on outside. Robin and Nami were laughing over something, Ussop was shouting out for a fire extinguisher, Chopper was screaming in a circle, Luffy laughing maniacally, while Franky tried to carry a conversation with Jinbei that was going no where. Zoro was yelling at Brook, whose jovial laughter assured Sanji that it was nothing serious. But he walked to the bathroom, freshened up, then returned to the couch. It was much more merciful to his back than his bed, and when he fell back asleep, a low boom in the distance told him that the storm he'd seen last night was catching up to them again.

Thinking about that glowing metal bar, he couldn't help but touch his stomach, feeling for the comforting shape laying in there. It – he – must have been napping, because he didn't react to touch or the jump of fear Sanji felt in himself over the remembrance of those things.

When he heard Ussop's bellow that an island was in sight, Nami crying out for a respite to go shopping, he forced himself to get up. _Barmaids can do it, I can do it better_ , he thought to himself, scratching his head. He opened his closet to change when he realized that there were different things hanging in there. He closed his locker, thinking that he'd opened up someone else's, but when he reopened it, it realized it was still his. He pulled out a pair of black trousers and a billowy shirt – much like the one he'd worn on Totto Land, but in a ridiculously bright floral print. Accompanying it was a hooded jacket, longer length ensuring total coverage. At this stage, while wearing it, no one would suspect what was happening with his middle.

He changed out of his sweats, and found that the pants had an elastic panel on it, the stitching telling him that someone had done so by hand. He remembered Robin carrying a white case that night they returned from the island, with a pile of clothes. They must've purchased him some clothes and modified them themselves so that they would fit them. He felt himself sniffle, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands as he prepared to pull on the shirt as well.

"I'd cry, too, if I had to wear that," Law said from behind him, startling Sanji right out of mid-wipe.

"STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME!"

"Listen, there are reports that there are Marines on that island, and while everyone thinks it's okay to draw attention to yourself, I'd stick to the buddy system your male nurse mentioned."

"It's not like I'd draw attention to it – him," Sanji corrected himself, frowning back at him. "For fuck's sake, maybe you and I should trade clothing. What are you wearing?"

"At least it's not floral," Law retorted, looking down at his dark blue sweater, which had a single yellow heart imprint over the left breast, similar to his shoulder tattoo. It had a side zipper just off the collar, animal print at the wristlets, and he'd paired it with black trousers. Those had animal prints lining the stitches up the sides of his legs.

"It's misleading."

"Bepo makes nice things, and I don't mind wearing them."

" _Bepo_ makes those shirts?" Sanji repeated incredulously, thinking of all the things he'd seen the older man wear.

"It makes him feel good!" Law huffed. "He made you a sweater, too, but I'm too embarrassed to give it to you. So when he asks, just thank him."

"He made me one? Give it to me."

"No. Besides, I don't like sharing my designer's specially made items. Anyway, pair off with someone."

"You bastard. I'm going to tell him exactly what you told me. I'd like to see it, please."

With a mighty roll of his eyes, Law performed the switch with the shirt Sanji had been holding. Now he was looking into a paper bag that had been crumpled, twisted and suspiciously wet – like it had been pulled out from the ocean and rescued in the same moment. But it had a plastic bag tied neatly within to protect the product, and he looked in to pull out a bright white sweater with red hearts crocheted into the collar and wristlets, with a felt polar bear's face in front. It was loose and relaxed, and he laughed, shaking it out with delight. It also had a hood – with bear's ears fixed in certain points.

"This is so _childish_! This is an adult sized Kid's jammy shirt! He did this all by himself?" Sanji slipped it on, then pulled on the hood, feeling the ears. He laughed again. "Tell him to make a set for the baby, too."

"Ugh. You are not a man if you wear that out in public."

Sanji threw the jacket on over it, hiding most details, save for the collar. "That's right, I'm a _pregnant_ man. Hey, if you see him first, tell him I love it!"

He walked out to the others, most of whom greeted him cheerfully. They all liked the sweater he was wearing, and it was fitting with the cool weather that had settled in over the heat. He knew he'd be shedding the jacket, soon, considering how hot he suddenly felt with so many layers, but the sweater would continue to hide the surprise in front.

When they left the ship, he walked alongside Chopper and Ussop, both of whom were rapidly telling him their stories about what they'd been up to while he'd been sleeping. Sanji did notice Zoro frowning at him, but he looked away before Sanji could acknowledge that he did. With a low sigh, he tried not to let it bother him, but he noticed the man following after them with a short distance between them.

Whatever was running through that man's mind, Sanji wasn't sure, but he wished that Zoro would just come to some sort of peace within himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Completing this on my phone was hard. -.- Hopefully this chapter makes any sense!**

 **RR: Law is definitely selling off something to fund his studies XD** **No, this is definitely not a usual killing fic, haha! Trying to keep it as light as possible! Bepo is the designer – and Law is selfish, and doesn't like to share, so it was difficult giving Sanji that sweater, but it would be more difficult seeing the disappointment in his bear buddy lol**

 **Naghi-Tan: :D Bepo is an unknown money source if Law lets him. He'd make a killing in kids'design!**

 **Moony-F: Unfortunately Zoro and Sanji still clash. They're still so stubborn; and the crew mellowed out, but they were only trying to be helpful. Law is Law – he keeps his soft side secret ; ) But the secret is out in this chapter!**

 **: : 11 : :**

Hours later, Sunny had been recognized by a separate Marine patrol unit, so by the time everyone was rounded up, they were chased from the island for some time. With three ships in pursuit behind them, cannonballs falling uncomfortably close, Sanji fixed up some "rejuvenation snacks" for everyone. Ussop's wild cries of "They're getting closer!" sounded out every ten minutes, but Franky determined that each and every observation was only his panic, and not a fact.

"They'll get tired of us, soon, especially when we use that incoming typhoon as a deterrent," Nami said, sipping on her tea, pointing off in the east direction. The sky was empty of any incoming presence of such an ocean storm, but everyone held her word for it.

"It's not going to be like the last one?" Brook asked fretfully.

"Nah, this one's all natural."

"But don't typhoons normally hit against an island?"

"Huh, that's new to me!" Nami said sarcastically. "There's a large row of them to our left – are you blind?"

"I might be, considering I don't have eyes…"

"Then how do you _see_?"

"With my eyes? Yo ho ho ho ho ho!"

She rolled up her map and beat him with it, causing him to flee.

"He has telepathic powers, Nami!" Ussop shouted down at her indignantly, binoculars lowered. "He sees not with the eyes that we can't see, but ones that we can't!"

" _That doesn't make any sense_!" she bellowed back at him.

"You have to use your own telepathy to see them!"

"I do have a habit of reading one's mind," Brook added thoughtfully. "For example, I can predict with my - !"

"GO AWAY!"

"You don't have mind reading powers?" Robin asked curiously, lifting her sunglasses to look at Nami thoughtfully.

"Don't tell me you do, too!"

"I don't. But you can certainly predict their behavior before they actually react."

"What sort of nonsense are we talking about, now?" Zoro complained, walking in on the conversation.

"Having mind powers," Robin answered cheerfully. "Do you have any?"

"If I can visualize it happening, it _will_ happen," Zoro said, concentrating on believing in himself.

"It doesn't work very well," Nami muttered, taking a seat, causing him to scowl at her. "Keep us full speed ahead, Franky!"

"Sometimes, unpredictability has a factor in it," Zoro mumbled.

"Are we talking physics?"

"But wasn't it the weather that came first?"

"Who said anything about Brook not having eyes? Obviously, he sees right in front of him!"

"Maybe it's only selective vision…"

"Not with these eyes…"

"Will everyone stop talking about 'special eyes'?"

"Sanji, what color do you think the baby's eyes will be?" Nami asked curiously. "Brown like yours? Or pretty like mine?"

"Or maybe no eyes at all, like Brook," Robin murmured, eyes widening slightly.

"He'll have eyes! We've already seen them!" Chopper roared from next to Ussop, lowering his binoculars.

"Hopefully mine, because mine can see bullshit from miles away," Nami grumbled, fluffing out her map.

Jinbei worried for the Strawhat crew – their easy-going attitude was sometimes just too troubling for him. He watched the Marines with worry, feeling that their pursuit wasn't going to be stopped by a mere typhoon. Their ships were able to withstand such forces, so perhaps they were going to choose an island to hide on until they passed. The group was so lackadaisical that it was a wonder how they were able to get this far.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Nami always has a plan!" Sanji told the fishman, passing him a drink. "If she feels we'll lose them in the storm, we're going to do it."

"This isn't the first time they've tried dashing after us, and it won't be the last," Franky told Jinbei with a scoff.

"I just fear, sometimes, for your casual attitudes towards danger. It is worrisome when you don't worry enough."

"We'll be _fine_!" Sanji assured him, calling out to Ussop to retrieve his drink. "Waste your time thinking about other things, like what's ahead of us."

"That's the thing, there really isn't anything we've got set in stone," Jinbei commented, looking for Luffy. "Strawhat, really, are we just sailing into battle without a plan? We must rendezvous with others just to see where we stand once we approach. …Where is he?"

"Probably napping somewhere."

"Must you people sleep every five minutes?" Jinbei cried, outraged.

"It's about time for my nap," Franky replied, looking at his watch. "You gonna cover for me, bro? Don't hold back if you feel you need to intervene in anything that might look suspicious. These kids get away with anything! Look at Sanji, sneaking out and getting pregnant without anyone knowing…"

"HEY!"

"Two of them messing around with each other in the dark…"

" _Who_?" Jinbei asked, incredulous.

"We have a potential traitor on-board, just waiting to stab us in the backs…for the 508th time…"

"Ah…"

"And a panty stealer…let it be up to you who it is," Franky said, shaking his head as he walked off.

Jinbei frowned after them, then looked back as several cannonballs fell mere meters away from them. Ussop screamed, him and Chopper bouncing about in panic, calling for evasive maneuvers. Nami bellowed at them both to 'SHUT UP!', while Zoro and Jinbei cringed at the volume of her voice.

"I didn't realize there was so much crime, on board," Zoro muttered to himself, wandering off with a bewildered look. Jinbei wondered if the man truly were that clueless, or just that thickheaded to the things around him.

In the kitchen, Sanji hummed to himself, trying to picture what outfits Bepo could design for the pair of them. He was astounded to actually find himself looking forward to the concept – no one had his style of fashion, and to actually share it with a mini-me; well, that actually inspired him to think positively. He was sure his child would be as dashing and 'well-mannered' as he, take on his beliefs, be more than well equipped to find All Blue if something ever happened where Sanji realized that he couldn't. Even if he couldn't complete his dream, then maybe his child could.

He wondered what Zeff would think once he turned back up at the Baratie – he was sure the old man would suffer some type of heart attack; first it would be the failure of finding the All Blue, next it would be knowing Sanji had bore the child himself.

After all, Zeff was aware Sanji had wanted to return successful, perhaps a wife on one arm –

That inspired Sanji to pause in mid-whip, realizing that this was a problem. Nami and Robin enjoyed the concept of his pregnancy because they were all friends; _family_. What would other women think if he told them he carried and bore a child on his own?

He was pretty sure it would be an odd thing for anyone to accept. But would it ruin his chance for a successful marriage to a woman? He didn't think so – he figured, with as grand and unusual things were in the New World, considering his background and adventures, there would be no problem finding a lady that wouldn't mind his condition.

His heart soared at the thought – he could say that he'd done all the work for her, and –

"I have an important question to ask you, Blackleg-ya," Law said, slamming the door open with such dramatics that Sanji jerked in mid-dream, whip cream sloshing over the whisk and bowl.

"STOP SLAMMING DOORS!"

"After you have the baby, will you consider breastfeeding? Or formula?"

Sanji stared at him in utter silence, his face flat. Law waited for an answer, the door swinging shut behind him as he readied his pen and book, awkwardly cradling his sword to him as canons boomed in the distance.

"Please ask me that again," Sanji said, unable to move.

"Breastfeeding? Or formula?"

"I'm not…I'm not understanding what you're asking because…you're asking a _man_ if he could _breastfeed_ –"

"Correction – I am asking a _pregnant_ man if he could – "

" _FORMULA_ , YOU ASS!"

"If we're being honest, here, I'm going to have to disagree with you on this choice you're making," Law said, ignoring Sanji's fuming expression as he continued whipping. "Logically, in a situation like this one, you should definitely consider breastfeeding because it might be very difficult obtaining formula, and even if you store it, you can't count on it to keep due to the amount of unexpected obstacles that pop up in your way – "

"I'M NOT DOING IT."

"From the appearance of your bosoms – "

Sanji clasped his chest in embarrassed horror, looking down at himself, wondering if it were as obvious as his stomach.

"Heh," Law then smirked, writing something down in his book. "' _Bosoms_ '."

Sanji flung the whisk at him, causing him to duck hurriedly as the utensil bounced off the door behind him. He gave the cook an outraged look, and replaced himself with what looked to be book while Sanji fumed, breathily heavily.

"I'm sure you are quite capable of lactating, by now," Law continued, reappearing closer, flipping through one of the books Jean Bart had brought by and nearly causing Sanji a heart attack at his sudden appearance. "At around six months or so, does the human body start to emit the hormones specific to lactation – "

"I am not discussing this, right now!"

"Well, I think it's important to prepare, because there is the possibility that you could lactate under a distressing event, or until minimally applied pressure, so maybe you should consider a chest wrap, of some kind, to avoid embarrassing accidents…"

Sanji stared at him, then looked down at his chest. He didn't doubt that this was possible, now, but to imagine that he could…his chest did feel tender. And the shape was changing…growing…he reached up to cup himself. Law cleared his throat noisily to remind him that he was there, and Sanji slapped his hat off his head once more.

"You don't have a right to be embarrassed when it's not even you in my position!" he snarled at him.

"In the event of an emergency, you can actually use it for a weapon. An enemy might not expect it. Man's milk to the eye. That would certainly distract me."

Staring at him, Sanji sucked his lips between his teeth as a startling image came to mind – him, using his 'bosoms' similar to a cow's udder, squirting an unfortunate Marine in the eye just to make his escape. "Man's…milk…?"

"Remember, everything that you ingest the baby would, too, while nursing, so think twice about what you eat and drink as to not disturb it's delicate health – "

Sanji laughed as the image continued to haunt him. The baby jostled, and he quickly stopped as his bladder twinged. He set aside the bowl he had been holding and hurriedly left the kitchen, Law frowning after him as he retrieved his hat. Chopper burst in seconds later with a huff.

" _Without me_?" he cried.

"You were busy."

"What is this about?"

"Breastmilk."

Chopper stared up at him with doubt. " _Ah?_ "

"I am pushing the pros of breastfeeding."

Outraged, fur ruffling, Chopper cried, "There are _no_ pros for a _man_ to breastfeed. It should be formula! It could be adjusted, according to the baby's needs."

"There are severe consequences to that theory – "

"There are none! _None_! My concoctions are rendered with care, and because it is food, I will have no problem generating the exact formula to this baby's needs!"

"You should not play god with a baby's food. Breastmilk is all natural, and guaranteed to adjust and fit the baby's needs according to shared biology - "

"This is not about playing god, this is about giving that child the very best of what it needs to fit Sanji's schedule! Because he is a pirate, he can't be expected to breastfeed on a timely manner! What if we need to babysit upon emergency?"

"He can pump it beforehand! Store it! Don't argue with me, or I'll put you in the oven."

"That is _preposterous_! You can't expect milk to keep in the freezer! Do you realize who we are as crewmembers? We'd end up feeding that baby milk popsicles because none of them will remember to heat it properly!"

"How dare you call yourself a competent medical professional - ?"

"Breastfeeding is out of the question! Furthermore, Sanji is self-conscious of his appearance, and will want his body back as soon as possible – if he breastfeeds, he'll have boobs for months until the child could be fed solid food!"

"If he can hide a pregnancy for this long, he can hide a pair of boobs. Just lift weights, it'll look like he enjoys chest exercises."

"But what if he wants to _date_?"

"I can't answer that, because that's not a theory I'm exploring right now. See, here, in this journal, men carried their off-spring with them everywhere in order to do so – "

"This is not something Sanji is allowed to do because of what he does! He's not an islander, doing chores to sustain life! He's fighting to live! A baby will not be involved in that type of scene!"

"He must follow the code, here, in order to raise a healthy child! And stop interrupting me like you know more than me, you little beast."

"Both of you, _out_ of here! This is my private place, my sanctuary!" Sanji demanded, marching in, slamming the door as he did so. "I don't want to hear about that, right now, because - !"

"Sanji, reconsider breastfeeding," Chopper said hurriedly, hooves together in prayer form. "You can't do it in public. They'll want you to cover up because _other_ people will be embarrassed, and it's incredibly unfair to the mother and baby because it is just _feeding_ , but everyone freaks out about naked boobs being _exposed_ to feed, and – "

"They can't make you do anything in public, and it's an all-natural alternative to the chemicals they now use in formulas, anyway!" Law huffed. "And if they say anything, just kick them."

"It would be strange to see a man doing that in public," Sanji said flatly, returning to his whisking. "Do you have weird fetishes?"

"Sanji, are you doing it, now?" Chopper asked curiously, looking to his chest. "Because I have some pads left over from when Nami forgot to stock up last island – "

"Now that we're on the subject of bleeding women – "

" _We're not_!" both Sanji and Chopper cried in unison.

Law sighed heavily, scratching out whatever it was he wrote.

"That has nothing to do with me, does it?" Sanji asked warily, pausing in mid-whip.

"Well, it was mentioned in their journals that a man will bleed to signify that he is ready for another implantation – "

"From _where_?"

"It'll appear monthly as a kidney problem."

"Oh."

"Sanji doesn't plan on having any more than this one," Chopper told him. "That thing will be removed indefinitely from his system right after the birth of his child."

"It'll prepare him for the next – there is no removal."

"You'll remove it when it's born!"

"But what if he's ready to settle down with a future partner – ?"

"Then _she'll_ have it!" Sanji yelled, throwing the whisk into the sink. "And that's the end of it!"

"You don't seem the type to allow a woman to do all the work," Law pointed out. "What if you fall out of love once she starts neglecting herself, citing her children first?"

"That's not going to happen!"

"That's only considering if you can find a partner in the first place," Law then mumbled, adding a note.

"I _will_ find another partner!"

"One that'll leave you when you take on another's responsibility?"

Sanji snarled at him, setting the cake down hard in front of him, slamming the oven shut. Chopper slapped Law's knee, causing him to wince.

"Why are you so _mean_?" he cried.

"I'm not one responsible enough to mince my words. Listen – "

"Wait," Sanji interrupted, leaning over the counter with both hands. "Since when are you thinking of it as a 'baby'? Weren't you just insisting on it being a 'monster' moments earlier?"

Red filled the older man's face, Chopper's mouth dropping open with realization. Quickly, Sanji snatched the book out of his hand, and flipped through the meticulously kept notes while Law sputtered. He gasped noisily at the drawn images of a baby in cutesy animal clothes, in hoods with ears with them. Even tail attachments. Law switched the book out of his hand with the bowl he'd abandoned, red up to his ears and neck as Sanji roared with laughter, Chopper jumping about, trying to retrieve the book Law now held tightly closed to his underarm.

"You're so _weird_!" Sanji laughed, setting the bowl of whipped cream aside. "You have a one of those 'cute' fetishes, don't you? Pervert."

"It's still a monster, it's still a leech taking away from your lifeforce, unnaturally!" Law sputtered, trying to regain his dignity back. "And Bepo made those, not I -!"

"Those are _your_ drawings! Oh my god, you intend on stealing away with my child, don't you? You've got another thing coming! I swear, I will intentionally lose myself in the woods somewhere, when it's time, and carve it out myself!" Sanji threatened him.

Chopper gasped. "NO! You can't risk that!"

"It can't be different from carving into animals before disemboweling them for food," Sanji muttered thoughtfully, considering his knife collection.

Both doctors looked horrified.

"I'll do it, too!" he added, picking up a knife meant to strip scales from a fish. "And you'll both regret your diabolical plans!"

"I'm not the diabolical one!" Chopper roared.

"Of course, being so lost in the woods just to escape the thought of having my child taken away, no one might find us in time, and it'll be on your hearts for what you threatened of me."

"Ugh, _fine_ , I won't steal the baby right away," Law conceded, clutching his book. "But I can't answer for my crew. Bepo has a sense of smell that can take him across freezing temperatures to the slightest detection of blood in the stillest of air, so I'd use him to track you, no matter where you go."

"And I have your Vivre card, jack-ass!" Chopper snapped at Sanji, his heart beat returning to normal.

Sanji just chuckled at their resolve. "I'm getting more excited about it, now. About having it? I'm imagining all the things I can share with him about myself, and our future together. Pretty sure, with his upbringing, he won't be the little shit I was."

"I wonder what your family will think of him?" Chopper asked, trying to picture the Vinsmoke siblings' reactions to Sanji's baby. But all he could think of were the brothers trying to eat it, while the sister being the only one happy for him. The image was terrifying, and he was pretty sure it was only what he'd seen of them on Totto Land that influenced the eating part…

"They're not allowed in my life to know," Sanji answered shortly. "Only Reiju will be allowed to approach."

"So, you're not close to your siblings?" Law asked with a frown.

"Which is why I don't want a sibling for him."

"Dramatics."

"YOU'RE THE DRAMATIC ONE! They tried to kill me!"

"Anyway," Law said with a sigh, holding onto both sword and book in one hand, lifting that arm high as Chopper tried to snatch at it, "before I get sucked into a black hole, please consider the benefits of feed after the baby is born. Even in the woods afterward, formula isn't readily available."

"Quit trying to make me follow the instinct of your sick fetish!"

"Because of the months wasted on your smoking habits, consider eating more. Limit standing. You're rubbing your back more, the weight is because the – little thing is growing faster. You're going to become more clumsier with the weight shifting. Check-ups will need to be planned more frequently. You'll need more vitamins."

"I got that part covered!" Chopper assured him hastily.

"I'll go and tell Roronoa-ya to be more gentle with you when you have your little arguments," Law then added, walking off, Sanji looking after him with dismay. He grabbed a knife and threw it at his back, but the bastard used the door to catch it before letting it swing shut behind him. Chopper sighed heavily.

Canons continued to boom in the distance, but Nami's voice lifted, shooting out commands to the others to hit the storm head on.

The next morning, Sanji forced himself off the couch, and sluggishly made it to the bathroom in time. Afterward, he saw that his stomach was more rounded, and definitely heavier, and he ran his hands over it thoughtfully before he took the time to freshen up – shave, comb, apply, and changed into the puffy floral shirt and modified trousers. True enough to her word, Nami's plans to deter the Marines had sent the fleet elsewhere into the islands, and the Sunny was streaming, uninterrupted, ahead. The day was beautiful, and though his mind was groggy, he was grateful for it. His back ached, and he rubbed at it as he shuffled his way to the kitchen, thinking about breakfast.

He saw that Zoro was already in there, having served as nightwatch, and was serving himself some leftover ale and a loaf of bread.

"Good morning," Sanji said cautiously, trying to determine his mood. Zoro just frowned at his task, and took his things to the table to consume. Sanji frowned after him, and grumbled to himself as he sought what he needed from the pantry. Once he had enough potatoes to work with, he lugged them to the counter and began skinning them.

"So, what's on your mind?" he asked, staring on his task. "What's going through that green head of yours? Besides wondering if you'd been watered enough?"

Zoro continued eating without answering, and Sanji sighed heavily.

"Look, enough is enough. Can we just…forget about things and move on? Like, how long is this going to last with you?"

"I don't feel like talking to you, right now."

"Fine, well, I'll just talk at you, then. I'll fix this, somehow, just talking aloud to myself. You're mad at me because I took on a feminine role to you. Because you feel I'm abandoning my dream. You thought I was your equal, which was why you took me on in the first place, and…I know it wasn't love, or anything, it was just…seeking out a sort of…affirmation," Sanji said quietly, pausing in mid-action. He knew he had Zoro's attention, because he could feel the death stare in his direction. "Honestly, it doesn't hurt like it used to, so…I guess I moved on from it. I just…want our friendship back. It's awkward, having this space between us, now. Having the others make jokes about it must get to you, too, huh?"

"I made a mistake, in a moment of weakness. It won't happen again," he heard Zoro mutter, chugging away at his ale.

"Like, are you more mad at yourself, or…? I just want to remind you that you started this. And I don't understand why you're treating me like shit because of it! You think I'm just going to rip your character up to shreds because I – had this happen to me, and you think I'm going to be bitter, or something? It's not fair that you're such an asshole towards me. Like, I get it."

"I don't know what you were expecting, but it wasn't going to…be anything. When I found out what you did, it just…divided everything, for me," Zoro mumbled.

"There was a reason why I did it, and I still regret it! In the end, we're fine. All of us," Sanji muttered, chopping away. "I didn't betray the crew with this choice, either. I just don't…like, understand why…and knowing you, you're not even going to try if I explained it – "

"There you go again, thinking I'm too much of an idiot to even 'try to understand'!" Zoro snapped at him, refilling his mug.

"Once I knew I was having a kid, I couldn't kill it. Alright? Yeah, I had to settle in with the reality of the situation, but I can't just stand by and let something like that happen for my own comfort! Shit happened, I'm just dealing with it. You chose to abandon me because it's not a role comfortable for you to handle – "

"As a man, we weren't given the task of bearing children. Rearing them is fine, but to bear them ourselves? It belongs to a woman. With your Okama track record, it would make sense that you'd choose to do this."

"It has nothing to do with Okamas, and everything to do with me as a fucking person! You're so fucking thick, moss, you don't get it, by now," Sanji snapped, rising to the stab instead of recognizing it as what it was. "You know everyone just fine on this fucking crew, and you don't even bother to get to know me. You're the worst."

"I don't need to! All I need from you is dependability, that you'll actually be there for them when I can't! And now, you can't!"

"That is ridiculous…"

Zoro exhaled heavily, glaring at his mug. He wiped his face. "Maybe I am, I don't know…I'm…angry, and I don't know why."

"You have a million reasons why, and you can't sort them out, so you just…continue fucking things up with me to make yourself feel better – "

"I don't! I don't feel any better than I did back then!"

"Then just stop! _Stop_! If it's not getting you anywhere, then there's no point in being mad, anymore! If you can't sort it out within yourself, then there is no point putting effort into the matter! I'm not the type to give secrets away, and I already told you, I'm over it, so it's not like I'm pushing you into something you don't want to. Just…get over yourself."

"But it's not fair putting this expectation onto the crew like you're doing – "

"Why is it important, masculinity? What's so important to you that you'd think I'm worthless for taking this role?" Sanji asked curiously. "Oh, wait, don't answer. Because I'm not in your position, I know why it sucks for you. You don't feel like a man yourself because – "

He ducked the mug flying his way, and cautiously peered around the counter to see Zoro storm out, slamming the doors as he did. Sinking to the floor, Sanji glared at the surface, knowing that had been his fault. He shouldn't have said that – it was an extra sensitive barb to the side. But he couldn't resist because Zoro kept fighting him.

What the hell had they seen in each other, back then? Back when he was fighting the effects of the Okama way, why did he agree to this side of their spontaneous relationship? Was it because he was lonely? Because he was twenty-one _and_ lonely, and couldn't conduct himself properly in front of women?

But why did Zoro do it? To prove he was 'man enough'?

During his check-up later that day, taking refuge in Chopper's office while the others fought over what remained of dinner, Sanji asked Law, "What causes erectile dysfunction?"

"Pregnancy."

"Idiot, for a _man_ , what causes it? Normally?"

"Most causes, it's the absence of any sort of sexual activity," Law said, looking at the amount of amniotic fluid he was taking from the Tobbleborg, and then withdrawing the needle. "The penis is a muscle, right? It's not a 'bone', contrary to what most pirates think, those nimrods. If it's not used, what happens to muscle?"

"Atrophy? But how is that possible?" Sanji asked, incredulous. "How could one not want to, er, _exercise_ it?"

"Throwing away one's sexual needs, or depression, or just…not being interested in the manner. Too much alcohol, for instance. Smoking."

"I never had a problem. Obviously."

"Why is this even being asked?"

"Just curious. So, if it's, uh, exercised, it'll be fine? How does that work?"

"Well, it's another muscle, and if you want it to respond, then you'd have to, right?"

"What if it can't?"

"Then it's a medical issue."

"I mean, it was, then it would just…deflate. So…"

"Maybe it just needed another type of exercise. Lifting weights, helps."

Sanji couldn't help but imagine Zoro lifting weights with his penis. A strangled chuckle left him, and he coughed to cover it up.

"If all else had failed, then it's a medical issue. With my crew, I administered vasectomies, because I didn't want anyone leaving a child behind while they traipsed around, and in doing so, some of them lost their will to want," Law continued, more interested in the amniotic fluid than the subject he spoke about. "Ah, look, it's producing waste. Merconium."

"No wonder they hate you."

"Better than depositing children in their wake."

"What about you?" Sanji asked curiously, trying to picture this man frequenting brothels.

"None of your business."

"You were just fondling my breasts a minute ago. I'd say we've passed some boundaries."

"That was procedure, not - ! Anyway," Law huffed, mortified, "why are you asking?"

"Just curious. So, if one can't make a _deposit_ ," Sanji then added suggestively, "then does that affect their testosterone?"

"ED is caused by a variety of things. I doubt it's low testosterone in any case on this freaking ship," Law muttered, intending on drawing blood. "I need to check for any possible defections in the fetus. Hold still."

"So, just a lack of exercise, then," Sanji thought out loud, furrowing his brow once he felt the prick of the needle. "That makes more sense. It's curable."

"Depends on the person."

"Yeah, I doubt it'll ever be resolved," Sanji said, trying to imagine Zoro asking anyone for help regarding it. "For someone that doesn't see sex as necessary, it might be a struggle."

"Of course, it also depends on the material used to attempt an erection. Maybe you were just engaging with the wrong partner."

"Ah," Sanji muttered, thinking about their fumbling attempts. "Maybe…but…I mean, it worked. The moment. Maybe I was too pushy…"

Law studied him for a few moments, then said cautiously, "If he wants help with it, he could have spoken to the reindeer."

"Listen, this goes no where. I was only asking to…understand."

"It's not uncommon. Especially if one isn't of the mind to think that sexual relations is important."

"Like Luffy?"

"Strawhat-ya? No, he's fine."

Sanji looked stricken, looking at him with a horrified expression.

Law's expression told him he was busy revisiting the war trenches, seeing something truly awful in the distance.

"With…you…?" Sanji ventured, hand to his mouth.

"NO! But I'm telling you, this crew is not lacking with testosterone! He needs to stop yelling out his attack methods in the night, he's waking people up."

Sanji was absolutely bewildered, ill, and shocked, much as a parent would upon the revelation that their child was involved in sexual activities. Law cleared his throat noisily once again. "Anyway, we're done, here. These tests will determine whether or not something isn't right, but the only problem lies in the months of smoking you underwent while with child – it's weight is still considerably lower than it should be, considering the amount of nutrients it was denied while growing."

"It – it – it's not like…I will…I will be the only one…having a baby?" Sanji pressed, horrified at the thought that Luffy was hooking up with either one of the ladies. Then grew outraged, temperature soaring. "NO! NO NO NO NO NONO!"

"Calm down, they're consenting adults."

"Not with my precious ladies - !"

"It was difficult locating a suitable condom to fit the needs of Strawhat's considerable power, but I was able to do so."

The words that left Sanji were undecipherable, so Law put his distress out of his mind, looking over the samples he'd taken from the pregnant man. Chopper burst in at that moment, frothing at the mouth.

"AGAIN?" he snarled, whip cream visible at the corners of his mouth.

"You can't look at my notes," Law told him stiffly, holding an arm over his books in front of him.

"Unbelievable!"

"Blackleg-ya, it's not up to you to fix him," Law added.

Huffing, Sanji pulled on his shirt. "I was involved, so it's my problem, too."

"And it's already going so well."

"He's my…friend. I don't give up on my friends."

"Waste of time, if you ask me," Law said, holding Chopper at bay with a boot to the reindeer's hat, keeping him from advancing. "I don't know who is more stubborn out of both of you. It's going to affect the monster. It'll probably turn him blood thirsty."

"Yeah, right," Sanji sighed, rising up from the bed with an automatic reach for his back. "Chopper, you have anymore of those heating pads? My back is killing me."

"I sure do! Also, I wanted to ask you," Chopper said, rummaging through some of his drawers, hooves moving quickly through his supplies while Law gathered up all his notes together, "the correlation of your frequent napping with the understanding that the Tobbleborg sucks up your energy, could it be that every time you overexert yourself that the Tobbleburg could be responsible for maintaining the strength it needs to keep the baby safe? You're able to penetrate it with your needles, Law, right?"

"The Tobbleborg will respond to force or threat by maintaining a strong, impenetrable shield, but it needs energy to do so, so your theory on his napping habits is a good one."

"But how - ?"

"It recognizes that I am not a threat. So it allows me to investigate."

"It recognizes our voices, doesn't it, Sanji?" Chopper asked, retrieving a heating pad and peeling off the back while Sanji turned his back to him. Chopper applied it to his back, and Sanji heaved a breath of relief once he felt it.

"Yes."

"How does it respond to Zoro, then?" Chopper asked curiously. "Because you two only fight."

Sanji shrugged again. "I don't notice. I swear I had this conversation before…"

"I'm sure it's more fearful of the father than it is the mother," Law said, taking his things with him as he emerged out onto the deck, Sanji snarling after him. But he settled because Law was only maintaining his distance, as to not share information with Chopper, and, childish as it was, the things they had spoken of shouldn't be for anyone else's business. So he let it go.

"That might make sense," Chopper muttered thoughtfully. "A child is certainly more respectful towards a male figure than a female one."

"CHOPPER."

"Because he knows you won't punish him, or be outward with him! And the male figure of the relationship will hold no such boundaries! It's logical!"

"I don't think that's how it works," Sanji said, shaking his head. "Zoro is not the father."

"But he's the one you argue and tense up with the most, so, the baby probably understands that." Chopper tapped his hooves together fretfully. "I just hope he doesn't fear or find Zoro a threat once he's born. Zoro is a nice guy, but both of you together are just…opposite forces. We shouldn't start off that sort of relationship."

"I'm working on it," Sanji said wearily, emerging into the dining room and seeing the mess awaiting him. "YOU BASTARDS! I leave the room for five minutes, and it comes to this! ALL OF YOU ASSHOLES – excluding you beautiful ladies, of course – CLEAN UP THIS SLOP! Were all of you raised in a goddamn barn?"

He ignored Luffy's upraised hand. But then again, he tried not to look at Luffy after what he learned. He might be tempted to kill him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I lost some motivation but after some snooping on Pixiv, found it to get this guy out! God, I miss my laptop...D:**

 **Naghi-Tan: Things will get there, eventually! After reading most of the old manga, I'm convinced Luffy does, too. He's unusually protective of his cook ;)**

 **RR: I had most of the document written, and just edited and added on my phone, later. It's…a struggle, considering it's an iPhone SE. (so smol!) I had most of that chapter written on my computer! D: And I'm afraid to deviate from what I'd written, so I'm impatiently waiting for the funds needed to repair my laptop so I could continue that one. It's so close - ! Trying to stick close to the info I gathered – near realistic and not. I don't want to just throw things together willy nilly and leave it…pretty. Hah! As for the ED, it's not a topic explored too much – but it'll be explored here for sure! 8D**

 **Happy Balon: I'm glad that you do! Doodles are power!**

 **Guest: This is true – but we've yet to hear from Zoro on his thoughts as to why he's truly that angry. There's more chapters to explore of his side of things – I, as a writer, tend to make it very difficult for characters; it's more fun for me. I don't like to make things easy and light and conflict free – I like to make my borrowed characters work.**

 **: : 12 : :**

That night, while Brook released some nighttime songs, watching over the moon's reflection on the water, Luffy used what stealth skills he had to sneak into the kitchen from Chopper's office. Seeing that Sanji had left it gleaming with a brilliant sheen of polished clean, he gave a disappointed expression. He'd hoped something would've been left out. The meals the cook had been making lately had been wondrously filling and delicious – it was a tinge on the tongue, a pleasant weight in the stomach, a warmth in the mouth minutes later that seemed to leave Luffy constantly starving for more. His stomach rumbled in reaction, and he quickly opened and closed cupboards, looking for something left over, something tasty.

He heard the creak of weight on floorboard and quickly ducked up against the sink, grimacing as he anticipated being kicked. But whoever it was strode past the kitchen and headed for Chopper's office, and Luffy peeked up and over to see who it was. He wasn't fast enough to see them, so he relaxed. Exhaling, he turned to face the fridge, frowning at the lock in place. He glared down at the keypad, hand on his hip, churning out various numbers. He liked '3', so he pressed that a few times and heard the negative chime ring out moments later. He liked 3 with 6, and pressed that, but the chime rang out again. Pressing up against the metal, he listened for any movement within, pressing random buttons at the same time. He wondered if he should retrieve Chopper's stethoscope, and turned to do so when he stopped short, Sanji glaring at him from the end of the counter.

"I heard a sound, so I investigated," Luffy said hurriedly, sweating as he eyed those set feet. "I thought we had an intruder on board. I was hearing voices! From inside there. Uh…doesn't sound like there's anyone in there, after all, but I was going to go get that heart hearing thing from – "

"Right."

"I'm honestly _starving_ …now that you're here, care for a snack?"

"I have one," Sanji told him shortly, opening a container that had been sitting on the sink amidst some other containers that Luffy had looked over, because they looked like spice bottles. He then retrieved a couple of spoons. "You may have a bite, if you'd like."

"Oh, _yay_!" Luffy cried cheerfully, pulling himself onto the counter and taking the spoon held out to him. Sanji took the first scoop and bit into it with a pleasured hum, so Luffy followed suit. It looked like custard with sugar crystals on top, so he took enough to fill his mouth and chomped down enthusiastically. Then let his bottom jaw fall open with realization, the lump falling out onto his lap amidst long lines of drool. " **Blah** , that's _not_ custard…"

"No, it's butter with sugar crystals, and a bit of sea salt. There's caramel mixed in at the bottom, and I layered butter over it, froze it, and it thawed out just right. The mixture is amazing. I can't stop eating it," Sanji said, chewing awkwardly, sucking pieces out from his teeth. He was amused at Luffy's expression, seeing it twist with utter disgust.

"… _Butter_?"

"Don't tell anyone, Chopper told me I'm not supposed to be eating it like this," Sanji told him, snickering as it looked as if Luffy's soul was slowly leaving him. Drool dripped from his opened mouth, faintly glittering with sugar crystals. Sanji threw some napkins at him. "Clean yourself up!"

" _Whhhyyyy_?"

"Don't ever say I never tried to share with you," Sanji said, scooping up another bite, this one colored at the bottom. As tempting as that caramel looked, seeing it swirling with butter and possible salt made Luffy's eyes water. When Sanji spoke, he could see butter clinging to his teeth. It made Luffy's expression recoil tightly into revulsion.

He wiped the substance from his lap, then gave his spoon a dejected look. Brightening, he then asked, "How's the baby doing?"

"He's fine."

"Have you named it, yet?"

"Nope."

"Hopefully, not a number, like you and your brothers," Luffy added with a frown.

"No."

"I'm glad they agreed to leave you alone, they were some characters," Luffy said with a heavy sigh, looking at the fridge with a forlorn expression. "This whole 'unfeeling' thing is weird. Like, they wouldn't be happy for you, huh?"

Sanji couldn't avoid the discussion with Luffy, but he didn't want to discourage him from speaking his thoughts, either. He was sure Luffy wouldn't pry too deeply. He answered reluctantly, "No. But I'm sure they'd have some words to share about it."

Luffy brightened again. "Maybe with Big Sis allowed to be nice, it'd be okay for her to visit."

"It sure would. Hers is the only company I'd allow."

Luffy scratched at his ear, then ventured deep inside. "Are you and Zoro still mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"I don't understand _why_ , you guys get along good most of the time."

"I don't, either. But it's not my place to discuss these things."

Luffy examined his waxy fingertip, frowning at what he found. Sanji tried not to feel it in the pit of his stomach, but he felt nausea hit him as he noticed what his captain was doing. He had to tell himself that in a few months, he'd see a lot of such things. Fishing for body collections that weren't his own. The idea made him nervous.

"He's just freaking out because I think he feels he's losing his other half. Both of you guys are two of a whole, like, you complete each other's sentences and think the same things – "

"Not really, not in the least, and not in the same manner."

"No, this is what I think," Luffy insisted, holding his two index fingers together. The waxy lump was still on one of his fingers, so Sanji threw more napkins at him. "You two were always like this. Two pillars holding up the same support – I don't even have to say anything, or do much, because you just know what I'm going to do, or say, and you're there to back me up. Both of you know what I'm going to do automatically, and you just work with it. See! So when one is out of balance, the support wobbles, and the other gets all cranky because they're doing all the work – "

"I'm not flunking out on my end –!"

Wiping his fingers, Luffy insisted, "But that's what Zoro thinks! He thinks he has to hold more because he thinks you won't be able to carry as much as him when you're already carrying too much! See, this is what I'm saying – he feels like he's doing the work, so that's why he's pissed at you. He relied on you. But he doesn't want you, like, overdoing it because anything you overdo affects the baby, right?"

Despite his immediate denials, Sanji thought of the ogre. He took another bite. "You're right."

"I don't think it's a negative thing, Sanji, he's also guarded because of what Law did, but when I think about it, Law did it for us. He knew Zoro wasn't going to win, and there was nobody to talk him out of it. That's why things happened the way they did," Luffy said, picking at his shorts. "Yeah, I was mad because I couldn't see it at first. We were dealing with all these things, and Law did that…I was pretty mad at him. But after, when Zoro was fixed and he could fight again, I saw why it happened. That's why I let it go. In the moment, it's hard thinking clearly until later."

"Yes, you're right."

"So, maybe it's a In the Moment thing for him, and…he feels you're abandoning us because you're going to have a baby, and he's not going to find what he has with you with anyone else."

"I'm not leaving."

"I didn't say you were. I just think that's what Zoro thinks. He was mad at this entire thing happening in the first place, because…it's not…it's weird. Guys aren't supposed to have babies. But he forgets it's you, and…did you ever tell him what happened, back there?"

"No. There's no reason why I should. That stuff was…very personal. The less I say, the better – "

"For who?"

"For everyone! Look, I'm not the only one that had it bad, okay? But it's not something I need to deal with, anymore. It's my past for a reason."

"Zoro uses his to motivate him. Kuina. Kuina was the only one to beat him, and couldn't do the things that he could because he's a man – "

"That's where he gets the whole equality thing?"

"I don't know. But this is mixed. Like…you're a strong guy, but you're…pregnant. So…I don't even know if he knows how to wrap his mind about it. He has such a small brain," Luffy said with a sigh, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. Sanji thought it was more fitting that Luffy meant to say 'small mind'.

"Maybe. But maybe there are other things on his mind, too. It's not always just one."

"I just think that if he relaxes and just…goes back to the way he was, he'd be fine, but he doesn't know how. Once you take that huge step, you can't really repeat it. I think someone said that to me, before, and I get it. _Now_ , I get it. I don't know if talking can help. I think it's action that does, and you're fine, everything is fine! As a crew, we can handle these things! It's going to be fun, I think, because…it's the New World! And this is a new life! And there are going to be new things happening! So, instead of thinking that way, I think he just…has to settle something inside of him."

"That's what I think, too," Sanji agreed, closing up the container. Luffy released a heavy breath of relief, glad he was understood.

"I hope I made sense, it's kind of hard putting these things into words. Like, I get it, but does anyone else?"

Sanji gave him a small grin, observing Luffy's expression. "Was this a pep talk of some kind?"

"I don't know, but…I just think that maybe you're trying too hard to make him happy, and I don't think you should do that. You should back off, let him make himself happy."

"I'm not trying to, I'm just…trying to…well, make amends."

"I don't think you should try that hard with Zoro. He'll get it. It's like…you know how you get hit so hard that your brain rattles for awhile, where you can't really think or focus? He was hit that hard in Wano, he needs to clear his brain."

"At the cost of what, though?"

"I'm not making excuses for him, but I think it's important that you should also not give up on him, either. Him, too. I talk to him, you know, but he just grunts and nods, so I don't know if he takes me seriously."

"This isn't something that you should worry about, either."

"I can't help it, it's been so quiet," Luffy sighed. "Your fights are different."

"Luffy, I'm not that weak of a person that I need people standing at my shoulder. I'm still me. I know what's best for myself and – "

"No, you don't! Because _I_ had to chase after you, and you would've never made it out that situation without me! See, this is what I'm saying about you! I think that it's okay to ask for help, sometimes, especially when you feel you're cornered. And I think you feel that way, right now."

"…Maybe."

Pursing his lips for a few moments, Luffy then added, "You're not alone. Okay? I think it's important to say that. It's weird, but a good weird."

Sanji nodded to acknowledge it, fiddling with the container. "Thanks, captain."

"Also…I guess now I see why you killed that guy. Back there? It was necessary. But, later, it's going to be noticeable. Ussop says you're going to get huge. And you don't like to hide, so…people are going to find out eventually."

"The later, the better. It's not necessary to bring undue attention. If my father gets wind of it…"

"They don't have a say in the matter. You don't belong to them."

"…Right."

Luffy then stretched a hand out, and patted his back. He slid off the counter. "I'm still hungry. All that talking just made it worse."

"I knew you weren't doing it for the reassurance."

"C'mon, Sanji, after all this time? You still don't know me?"

After being hounded from the kitchen, munching on a sandwich, Luffy went in search of Law. He found the older man in the library, looking over various anatomy charts he'd made while drawing lines through them, and once he caught sight of Luffy in the same area, he immediately formed a Room and hefted him up into the air, much to Luffy's surprise.

"You're so _twitchy_!" he complained from the air, holding onto his sandwich with both hands. He stretched his head out to look over at the charts. "What are you doing?"

Law pushed his head away, fingers moving swiftly until Luffy found himself holding onto his own head, sandwich located far from his mouth, much to his dismay.

" _Did you just take me apart_?" he cried, trying to stretch out to take a bite before realizing his coordination was off – or that his entire body had been taken apart and pushed into different directions.

"Your perchance into disrupting my study makes these things necessary," Law told him, removing his glasses, tucking those away. "What do you want?"

"I don't know. Just seeing what you're doing, mainly. Those are some good drawings," Luffy added, squinting at the charts.

"Is this anything related to the matters ahead of us? Because if not, I'm busy," Law said crankily, pulling his hat on firmly.

"Nami said you and I are going to go bald if we keep our hats on, all the time," Luffy warned him, reaching back to touch his own hair. "After being told what 'losing years' meant, I'm going to seriously start taking care of myself. I can't look like an old man by the time I get to the treasure."

Law's expression told Luffy what he thought of the warning, so Luffy sighed.

"Well, see, there's this thing about Shanks I wanted to discuss. Shanks isn't the enemy, not even after all that. I'm sure he did what he had to do, because everyone was threatening him. Eventually, our paths will cross, but not like this."

Law considered his words for a few moments, then said stiffly, "That's up to you."

"I mean it! You can't be running off behind our backs and get him all twisted around just to get your way, either," Luffy said, trying to coordinate his sandwich holding hand to his face, but with how off his coordination was due to the rearranging, he couldn't figure out how to do so, so he gripped his food tightly. "Or switch us. This isn't a game."

"I never said it was. But if they're the last two obstacles in my path to Raftel, then so be it."

"What you going to do with it once you get it? Theoretically, of course…"

"What gives you the confidence in that I won't?"

"Because I am. _Duh_. I don't know how many times I have to say this."

"Strawhat-ya, my mind was made up. I'm going to do what I have to. If that means taking unpleasant measures to do so, I'm going to do so."

"I don't think you should be threatening me this, on this ship. This ship of dreams. _My_ dreams. Yours? What are yours, anyway?"

"Well, wait," Luffy interrupted before Law could speak. "If it involves really nasty things, then forget it."

"I'm going to – "

"It's not like you want to be King of Pirates, anyway!" Luffy then scoffed. "Because you hate all the attention! You're always hiding!"

"I'm - !"

"I'm better in the spotlight. I like it, actually!" Luffy added, looking at his sandwich. "But then, my plan isn't even about saving the world! Don't get it twisted. It's all about myself, and the freedom it gives me."

"Am I allowed to speak?" Law asked impatiently, crossing his arms.

"Oh, sure, go ahead. But don't bore me. Don't use big words, either."

"Forget it, then."

Luffy tried to reach for his sandwich again, but since his head wasn't attached to his neck, he couldn't use his neck to stretch. He sighed heavily.

"Why do you make things so difficult?"

Law ignored Luffy's whine. "Look, all I rely upon is your success. With my help, you've gone further than you could have. Let's leave it at that. No more questions."

"I feel like I'm being used…"

"You are! From the very start, how could you not realize - ? Never mind."

"Is it for good, or evil?"

"What's the score look like, so far?"

"Well, _I'm_ winning, so that's good…"

"Then that's all that is important."

Luffy rolled his eyes. "I feel like I'm talking in circles."

"When you are a simpleton, things like this often happen. Now, scram."

"First off…what are you doing? If it's human body related, I bet you're planning for Sanji's baby, right?" Luffy asked excitedly. "How does it happen, Law? He has to be cut out? How do you know when he's ready? It's not the same as a lady, right? Oh, and did you know Sanji was eating butter? Isn't that nasty?"

Law stared at him in revolted silence, then said, "It needs to be cut out. We have the day planned. When a timer pings from inside of him. No. We are aware of his bad habits, and if he's still consuming butter on its own, then we need to stop and refill on proper supplies. I'm sure it's fine if he's doing so, but it's disgusting for the rest of us civilized people."

"Then I'll tell Nami to stop again! Just for his supplies!" Luffy said, struggling to touch down onto the floor, but with one leg pointing up and the other pointing east of him, protruding from his back, he couldn't get the coordination to do so. "Let me walk out like this! I want to surprise everybody!"

"Strawhat-ya," Law interrupted him, lowering him to the floor, watching as Luffy struggled to maintain his balance. One hand hit the floor to settle against his leg, the other was now being maneuvered to his mouth so he could feed his mouth, his head being dropped as he did so. He looked like some living abstract painting. "Of course, our alliance allows many acts of reason, but don't take advantage of it. You are still aware that I have my own motives. Whether or not that includes the wellbeing of your crew depends on my mood that day."

"I'm not taking your threats seriously, Traffles. I know you got your own thing, but there's too much in-between that makes my mind up. If I felt you were endangering any of us in any way, you wouldn't be here."

"True, this thing now has my interest but if something else were to come up as well, I've my own mind to do it. And if that includes taking down Shanks on my own, then so be it."

Luffy snickered, waddling towards the door. "You don't have any power over Shanks, Torao. I'm not worried about him."

 _Then why bring it up_? Law thought with a scowl, watching him struggle with the door, and finally leave. Minutes later, the outraged and surprised shouts of the other Strawhats filled the air, and he shut and locked the door himself.

He returned to his work, considering his drawings while Nami pounded on the door and demanded that he fix Luffy. All he heard behind her was terrorized screams and laughter, and it really gave him a headache. He looked back at the drawings, and continued to decide on how he was going to pull the baby out when it was time. His calendar had the date was circled, but he was anticipating a shorter wait.

Already, the checkups detailed a low weight for the baby, and it appeared that traces of smoke had caused some damage to the Tobbleburg. As a result, the amniotic fluid was tinged with carbon monoxide and nicotine, and the stems that took energy from Sanji's organs were slightly damaged. While it appeared the baby wasn't in any immediate danger, the smoking effects had left permanent damage in its surroundings – it would affect the baby as he'd thought. The long term effects had yet to be determined after the baby was born; if it wasn't a stillbirth.

For someone that everyone claimed had a big heart, he sure had a hard time giving up something that had potentially affected the one thing closest to him.

But then again, with how unusual the situation was, maybe it hadn't quite hit Sanji the way it should have sooner. It seemed like he was now settling in with the inevitable birth, looking towards his pregnancy differently, so that was a positive sign. Planning for and talking of future endeavors with his child was different from the attitude he'd had when he'd first learned of it.

Lacking in maternal instinct was a male's bane for his own pregnancy, really.

It really bothered him how, when he pictured the baby, he pictured his own sister, instead. He remembered the screams Lamie emitted once she was born into the world, the ear cracking squalls of sound that made him cringe as a child, but the happy faces of his parents had been…and having his chance to hold his baby sister had been… _magical_. Despite all the negativity in his life after, having the chance again to hold new life was…unusually soft for him.

He abandoned his charts and found the book he had been working on, and flipped to the pages he'd doodled during his bouts of insomnia. Newborns in Bepo's designs, toddlers in animal costumes, babies with resemblances to Lamie. After all the deaths he'd experienced, this would be the first in births - _new beginnings -_ for him. So it became personal the more he interacted with a stubborn jack-ass that carried a new life inside of him, and Law had to fight to not to show it. Not that his crew hadn't a clue – they knew him for far too long to ignore the warning signs of his attachment, and their enthusiasm was downright infectious.

His transponder snail kept ringing during the night, with various crew members calling in to see if "it were time, yet", and if Sanji was even attached to it. They were hopeful that the cook would just give them the baby anyway, and they kept pushing for Law to encourage it. Honestly, they were as dangerous as the devil in Doflamingo's clothing on his right shoulder, and as pure and defiant as the angel dressed in Corazon's clothes on his left.

It looked like he would have to give them the bad news eventually – Sanji was growing attached to the child. He was sure they'd commence with heavy drinking and despairing, but they'd get their hopes up again. He shut the book and grabbed another, stuffing the one he'd held underneath some Fantasia Island journals. He snatched the one on top, then strode out from the room, wading into the chaos Luffy had caused with his appearance.

"For the love of all things holy, fix him!" Franky bellowed at him, Luffy laughing as he awkwardly chased after a screaming Ussop, Chopper in a fainted position atop of the grass. "We can't do this, right now! We can't be allowing you to do whatever you please, just because he wants it!"

"Save it, Robot-ya," Law told him sternly, shifting his books to one side and holding up his hand with the other. "Otherwise, I do the same to you."

Franky reddened, muscles twitching as he loomed over him. "Are you threatening me, right now?"

"I'm threatening all of you! Besides, the more he's worn down, the less time he has for…nighttime activities," Law added, glaring at the Strawhat captain as Nami shrieked, and batted him away with her baton, sending him flying across the lawn. Zoro had to jump and stretch to catch him, but even he yelped as Luffy's oddly placed arms wrapped around him with a relieved shout.

Franky relaxed, and looked cheered. "Right. I didn't think of that."

Law gave him a scowl, and strode on towards the kitchen. He kicked it open, the doors slamming open, giving Sanji and Robin a start as they sat at the table, paper spread out between them, pens clattering out of startled hands.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"I have some future suggestions," Law said, ignoring Sanji's bellow as Robin fanned herself.

Over shopping lists and what looked like notes on Fantasia Island torture practices – Law was interested in what Robin wanted to know of the group he'd left to her, but he'd pry later – Law dumped the books out of his arm. Robin rose from her seat.

"I'll leave you to it," she said, gathering her things to her and walking out.

"The situation is serious," he told Sanji. "The effects of your smoking has caused significant damage to the Tobbleborg, and we will have to prepare for an earlier birth, or side effects."

Sanji bit his lower lip as he let the words sink in. "How bad?"

"There are options we can consider," Law said, opening the journal and pointing out an entry. "This says, here, that a male breeder once underwent four months bedrest because of his condition. The Tobbleburg drained him of his energy to repair the damages he'd caused in a logging accident, and he was forced into sleep because of it. The less energy he had to expend, the more the Tobbleburg used to repair, and he went on to have a healthy child."

"I can't do that," Sanji muttered, furrowing his brow.

"This other entry detailed how the baby and the Tobbleburg were removed at the health of another islander, but both perished upon attempted – "

"NO."

"Then, we risk the full gestation, for however long or short? At the risk of the thing's health?"

For a few moments, Sanji was lost in thought. There was a sense of panic in his tight frown, fingers tapping anxiously on his thighs, but he then exhaled slowly. Forced a bright smile to his face. "It will work out! So far, the thing has been diligent with doing what it's supposed to. I'm sure it'll make up its own mind on what to do."

"You are risking the chance of birthing a stillborn."

"Every birth is a risk in itself," Sanji said stubbornly. "Anything could happen. Just…if there's anything that it could use, or need to…keep the baby going, then…then we'll abide by its choice."

"The Tobbleburg has rejected its births, too. This chapter, here, documents the instances in which it has. Rejection of breeder, rejection of baby caused by defections in the baby's development – "

"It hasn't done anything like that – it's steadily taking from me what it needs."

"We have created a temporary womb that's still viable in the Polar Tang – "

"That's a definite fuck off."

"It's not fair to the child, but…father knows best," Law said, retrieving his book. Sanji snatched it away from him.

"I'll look into it myself," he told Law, wearing that stubborn frown again. "And thanks for being the asshole, in this."

"Someone has, to. The reality of it is this – smoking has side effects everyone should take note of."

"You'd warned me, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"In the meantime, since you're still indulging in creative deviancies, I'll ask Nami to make a pause at the nearest island. Being that you're male, you lack the fat needed to provide for extra energy consumption – which is why you're still eating that shit. Add to your list, there, for things that are more beneficial to _you_ , and not to the crew. The shit you serve is good enough, there doesn't need to be anymore flair or grand productions of things catered to our individual taste – start taking care of you and him, first."

Sanji scowled, muttering about Luffy. After that, Law strode out into the open area once again, ducking when something big flew past him. He realized that Ussop had launched something in repetitive action at the walls, hearing the splatter of something wet, and looked over the railing to see that he was shooting at a maniacally laughing Luffy with his slingshot. Brook was screaming hysterically, frozen in place as the mismatched rubber-kid somehow began climbing on him, Ussop shouting at Brook to get out of the way. Jinbei looked incredibly tired, giving up on trying to give any advice.

"FIX HIM!" Nami shrieked from the lawn.

"Stop at an island, first. We need better food supplies."

"We just stopped at an island," Zoro said from the stairway. "We're set on a destination."

"Is this an emergency?" Nami asked, hands on her hips.

"This individual needs certain things."

Zoro made a scoffing sound, shaking his head. "This is a hold up for his convenience?"

"I realize you don't care, but it's not about you," Law told him, crossing his arms.

"I can do it, no problem," Nami called out, waving an arm. "It's not a problem at all!"

"This thing has been causing us problems since the start, and if you guys can just sit down and decide what you're going to do with it, can you please just get it over with?" Zoro asked with a scowl, intending on entering the kitchen, but his path was blocked by the older man.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Law asked him curiously. "The fact that it's not yours, or that his attention was taken away from you?"

Zoro's face reddened, and his tendons bulged in his neck as it tightened. Nami sighed wearily, walking off, deciding not to get involved.

The doors to the kitchen opened, and Sanji walked out with the book in hand, immediately taking note of the tension. He walked in between them with a tired expression, not looking at either, and with a low growl, Zoro continued on into the kitchen, and Law walked back towards the library. Even after they'd left, the tension behind was strong, but once he caught sight of Luffy, Sanji's mind refused to give it anymore attention.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm going to write a post on my Tumblr about Zoro and Zosan in this fic. I think it should be addressed. Find me there!**

 **RR: I think I caught most of the typos and things…I might still have to make adjustments. Ah, it's always an editing process, even after publishing! D: It almost sounds like a yummy thing until one realizes it's mostly butter…DX Luffy actually heard Sanji, making his patrol through his kitchen, his Luffy-senses ringing haha! And he caught him. Yes, we will actually learn more as the fic proceeds – those two need a resolution, or something, and that will progress as Zoro and Sanji fix their situation, too. I'd love to find that dj – it's a true concern! Haha! Yes, I tend to overload myself with all these things to make a fic interesting, and sometimes forget – please watch over me and remind me…I tend to forget very easily. Boxer brain! Thanks for hanging in there and pointing out the smaller things I miss! I definitely appreciate it**

 **Naghi-tan: hehe, he might be ; )**

 **CC: Zoro is so conflicted, he has conflicts within conflicts! D: He tries to sort himself in this chapter…but it's a process! But you're right ;)**

 **ShitCook: ha, sometimes it needs to be said in a way that isn't sugarcoated!**

 **Happy Balon: ;) Observe my other fics to learn the truth!**

 **: : 13 : :**

The next morning, bleary-eyed and sluggish, Sanji lowered the book to his lap for the final time. Sitting out on one of the loungers on the grass, he'd spent the night reading the journal with a light blanket and a pillow, his temperature running too high to allow himself to feel the cold air. He had wanted to see for himself what he had to look forward to, and all the accounts on this midwife's clients were things he could relate to. The nausea, the bloating, the gassiness – Luffy and Ussop had loved that period of time – the swelling and the cravings…the changes were things that others had experienced, so he felt relieved that he wasn't the only one complaining about it. But to see the end results – the birth records declaring healthy, fit babies, with only five losses due to various circumstances – made him feel hopeful despite the warning he was given.

He hadn't been able to sleep, thinking about Law's ominous counsel. All the regret he could feel was strumming through him, and he was berating himself for it – but he had to acknowledge that for the first two months, he had no idea what was happening to him. Well aware that he'd been smoking, drinking and causing damage to his body in various fights during it. The First Trimester was the hardest, Chopper had told him. That was when the Tobbleborg regarded the egg as the most fragile, so it was shielded the strongest. When he'd finally learned what was happening, of course he wasn't going to accept it, right away. His near two packs a day had been constant since he was ten – it wasn't an easy thing to manage.

There was still hope in that nothing permanent would reflect on this child, that this alien Tobbleborg would somehow make it better…

But it made him feel ill. Especially when told there would be future issues – what sort of issues? What had Sanji done that would make his child different from the others – asides the circumstances in _which_ he was born? Chewing at his thumbnail, he thought about his mother. She'd known that her children were being experimented upon. Surely she was experiencing the same type of thing he was – living in a bubble of mixed emotions, feeling helpless to accept what was happening, accepting what was – hoping for the best in the end. He wouldn't know. But she still loved them in the end – without any limits, and she'd been proud to carry them. He was certain to feel the same way towards his, no matter what; but if there was anything more he could do to guarantee it a better chance, he was going to do it.

He wished he had a chance to speak with her – now, more than ever, he was missing her presence. In a way, he felt lonely and isolated because of it. It would help to hear her voice, somehow, giving him motherly advice on how to handle this. It somehow felt important to hear it from someone that had gone through the same thing, and it only felt right if it were his mother telling him what to do, not two people that were scrambling to learn how to treat him.

He looked up at the feel of a presence nearby, the sensation washing over him as it normally did to alert him to a change in his environment, and saw Zoro hopping down from the watchtower.

He considered calling out a greeting, but remembered Luffy's words. It annoyed him to think that maybe Luffy was right. If Zoro wanted to talk to him, then he was right there – he had been, all night. This was Zoro's problem to handle – not Sanji's. With a purse of his lips, he set the book aside. Rising to his feet, he stretched, feeling the weariness from the lack of sleep all over. His back ached, and he rubbed at it absently as he headed for the kitchen, wondering what to make as a pre-breakfast snack.

He figured he should avert his interest in butter – though the container still had a few bites left from last night's snack. His mouth watered at that, and once he had it in hand, he had the brilliant idea of using an edible dipping tool for it. A carrot sounded amazing. He found what he needed and sat at the table, waiting for the coffee to brew. Nearly ten minutes later, Zoro walked in with a grunt upon seeing him there. Chomping noisily at his carrot, Sanji watched him from the corner of his eye. He struggled not to say anything, but it was driving him mad.

At the tapping sound on the window, he got up, retrieved coins from a locked drawer, and paid the newspaper gull for Nami's and Robin's papers. He made himself some coffee, and after he sat back down, Zoro joined him at the table. It took everything Sanji had not to say anything – keep his expression neutral. It looked like the swordsman was going to say something, but with his lips held tightly, it looked like something he had to reconsider. It was difficult having any sort of patience holding back, and Sanji couldn't do it, anymore.

"Just spit it out," he snapped.

Zoro huffed, scratching as his jawline. "You couldn't sleep?"

"I was obviously reading."

"The room's not good enough, anymore?"

"I didn't want to bother anyone."

"So, we're stopping at yet another island to tend to your needs?"

Sanji's lips tightened for a few moments before he answered, "It appears, so."

"This is a lot of trouble, cook."

"How is it with you? Are you so anxious to get to the action that nothing else matters? What's there that you need to prove?" Sanji snapped at him.

Zoro glared at him, but he dropped his hand atop of the table, and drummed his fingers atop of it. His jaw flexed for a few moments. "Nothing, I guess."

"I didn't ask for this to happen – "

"No one did!"

"I meant for this stop!"

"I'm aware of that. It's just - !"

Zoro's fist clenched, and he hit the table with frustration, causing Sanji to pause, the loud noise causing the lifeform inside of him to jump. At this moment, he remembered everyone's question as to how the baby reacted to the other's presence, so he took note of the movement. After some moments, Zoro's hand relaxed. He stuffed it into his robe, crossing both arms to maintain a relaxed posture. It took awhile for his shoulders to unstiffen.

"That's not the direction I wanted to go," Zoro said quietly. "This…conversation. Just…everything about you pisses me off, I can't help but react quickly to it with – "

"It's nothing different from how you normally hold a conversation with me," Sanji pointed out, with air quotes.

Zoro pinned him with a stare, Sanji folding his hands underneath the table, hunching over it awkwardly, as much as his stomach would allow. But it wasn't a cowed position – just one that gave Zoro permission to continue.

"If those guys feel it's necessary to do this, then it means you aren't doing it properly," Zoro said slowly. "So, maybe instead of…making them force the entire crew to – "

"You can't speak for the whole crew – "

" _Just let me fucking talk_!"

"Fine."

Exhaling heavily, Zoro said, "So instead of having the whole crew involved, just do what those guys say. They're not just forcing it out of their ass to hear themselves talk – they're saying these things for a reason."

Because he felt guilty of this, Sanji agreed with him by nodding. "But I'm not going to be pampered, or treated differently."

Zoro wiped his mouth, saying, "If they're saying these things for a fucking reason, it's something you should seriously consider listening to."

"If barmaids could do it, I can do it, right? I'm a man, it's something that I can do, better."

Zoro gave him a disgusted look. "Not necessarily, in this case. You don't know shit about what it's like to be fucking pregnant, because you weren't engineered for it. None of us, I don't think, has been exposed to this type of thing, so fuck what we know, and if you can do it better. If they're on you for every little thing, then you're fucking it up already, right?"

Sanji scowled at him.

"If you want to keep it, take better care of it," Zoro added firmly. "Just because you're strong doesn't mean shit if a condition that's foreign to you, that isn't supposed to be something you're naturally equipped to handle in the first place, is suddenly a part of you."

"I think I've handled it well, so far – "

"You can't even do a _supply run_ without laying down for a fucking nap for the rest of the afternoon!"

Sanji sighed heavily, reaching into the container he had been snacking out of and sucking his finger clean. He threw the leafy carrot top into it, and closed it.

After studying him for a few moments, noting the haggard look after being awake most of the night, Zoro added, "And, what, not sleeping? Is that a part of it?"

"It's uncomfortable to sleep."

"And you're so sweaty, are you sure it's not…infectious?" Zoro added, watching a bead of sweat form at Sanji's temple.

Sanji just gave him a pointed look, so he retracted any more of his questions. There was still tension between them, so both of them sat there in silence, glaring at various things until the clock on one of the shelves chimed merrily to inform Sanji to start cooking. Awkwardly, he stood up and pushed away from the table, snatching up the container while Zoro continued glaring at the table.

"Are you supposed to be drinking caffeine?" he then asked, finding his focus on the steaming cup of coffee Sanji had left behind. "Something that small shouldn't have its heart taxed by something that makes a grown man react unnaturally."

"I need a little just to focus for a bit – "

Feeling irritated that his small act of concern was brushed off, Zoro's temper snapped. " _See_ , this is what I'm talking about! I'm trying to express what I can, and you stubbornly insist on another direction! You want to hear something positive, but whatever I do give, you toss it away!"

Sanji looked back at him incredulously, then grew angry himself. "Don't lecture me on what I should be doing! You aren't trained in any medical arts when you are the reason for them in the first place- !"

"Fuck, you drive me crazy, you're so fucking stubborn!"

"Who the hell are you calling _stubborn_ \- ?"

"Good morning!" Law announced, slamming the doors open and interrupting their building shouts. He had come in from the main door, and not Chopper's office, but his hair was pointing in all directions, and his eye bags looked heavier, today. He was without his hat, today, and had barely managed to pull on a sweater, the hem clinging to his side before he corrected it.

"STOP SLAMMING MY DAMN DOORS!"

"Ah, this tension smells better than bacon," Law commented, walking to the seat Sanji had abandoned, spying the cup of coffee while ignoring Zoro's darkened glare. "Oh, good, saves me from pouring myself any."

"That is mine, you thief!"

"Hot drinks are prohibited, especially if it contains caffeine. You'll tax the little leech's heart, causing it to race unnecessarily for your selfishness," Law told him, taking the cup for himself as he spied the newspapers nearby. "Roronoa-ya, how did the night go? Did you save us from any ninja-like monsters ready to board and plunder our ship while we slept?"

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Zoro returned sourly, tense as the surgeon settled himself in the seat, opening up Robin's newspaper.

"That might change in the future, I suspect. Don't worry. Either from natural causes, or my own causes. Thank you."

Before Zoro could say anything, Jinbei waddled in, looking over every one of them suspiciously before nodding.

"Good morning, all," he said, making his way to his preferred chair. "Looks like no one slept, today."

"I had nightwatch," Zoro reminded him.

"Luffy is still in all directions. You should fix that, before it gets any more uncomfortable for the rest of us," Jinbei told Law as he sat down, Sanji serving him his tea. "He could not settle himself into a comfortable position in his bed, and kept tossing and turning most of the night."

"Then we'll suffer, because I'm uncomfortable enough as it is," Law murmured, flipping through the pages. He took a sip of coffee, then spit it out, causing Zoro to react as the hot drink splattered over him. Setting the cup aside, Law snapped, "In _coffee_ , too?"

Sanji shrugged on his way back to the kitchen, throwing Zoro a towel. "No one said you had to drink it."

Jinbei noticed the oily sheen atop of the black liquid, face registering concern.

"Did you have to spit it on me?" Zoro snarled at Law, throwing the towel at him.

"I admit, my reflexes aren't what they used to be," Law said, wiping his face, but only smearing oil across his lips and chin, some of it reflecting in his goatee. "I usually hit the _inside_ of a trash can, not around it."

Zoro growled, fists pulled out of his robe as he settled them atop of the table.

Because he wasn't there when it happened, Sanji wondered what really transpired between those two. While Zoro didn't trust anyone that hopped on board, needing time and knowledge just to relax, he had been distrustful of the surgeon from the start. But whatever happened in Dressrosa must have allowed the swordsman to relax enough to go along with him to Wano – so whatever had happened there, must have hurt more than Zoro would have admitted.

It made him a little jealous. It meant that Zoro had let another person in – maybe not in the same way as he had with Sanji, but the thought that Zoro felt he could trust another person made Sanji feel like he'd been edged out from the group. With how he felt already because of the entire Tea Party incident, and with what he felt was special treatment because of the pregnancy, he feared it would only continue to alienate him from the others, again.

He had to admit, he still felt sensitive over his own actions caused on Totto Land. He kept searching for problems in those that were there to help bring him back, but none of them held him in any negative regard. _Still_ …

"It's so tense in here, it's like walking up to yet another Yonkou," Jinbei muttered, sitting stiffly, adjusting his robe around him. "It's too early for this. Perhaps we should think positively from this point on. If no one has anything nice to say, then it should not be said."

Sanji rolled his eyes, because he knew how that game would go. Sure enough, minutes later, Zoro was still glaring at Law and Law was ignoring him by reading the paper, squinting as he did so. With breakfast going, Sanji focused on that rather than the two grown men at the table pointedly ignoring each other. He heard Jinbei sigh noisily, knowing that the fishman's attempt at peace wasn't going well, and chanced a look over his shoulder to see how progress was being made.

"Have you made a list to accommodate your diet?" Law then asked, lowering the paper, which was inches from his face.

"If you can't see without those old man glasses of yours, how do you expect to perform on the battlefield?" Zoro asked.

"I have a very long sword. Besides, age doesn't have a factor in this crew," Law reminded him, looking at Jinbei. "Especially when they are as old as rocks."

"I'm not that old!" Jinbei exclaimed with some bluster.

"Moss," Sanji said with warning, aware that Zoro was just trying to pick a fight. He shouldn't have to step in, because despite the swordsman's posture, Law was very relaxed, leaning his skinny form over the table to continue reading the paper he set down. "Yes, I made a list."

"You'll need a shopping buddy," Law reminded him.

"I'll do it," Jinbei offered.

"You'll need to carry most of the weight – as time progresses, it's not recommended to carry heavy weight."

"I've been doing fine with what weight I manage! I have no problems with that!" Sanji snapped at him, reddening in the face. "Besides, it'll look weird if I have nothing and that old guy is carrying everything!"

" _Hey_ ," Jinbei complained.

"Do things go in one ear and out the other just as quick?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"It's not my problem if, in the middle of a crowded street, the excess weight he insists on carrying actually contribute to the loss of his guts and the baby leech because he over-exercised a few crucial ligaments," Law muttered over the paper.

" _Ugh_ ," Zoro muttered at the image, Sanji cringing.

"Blackbeard has taken over the southern waters," Law announced, closing up the paper. "Just as I thought. No word on Shanks. Maybe we'll accidentally run into him at some point. Help me kill him, Roronoa-ya."

"NO!"

"You can be my eyes. My… _special_ eyes."

"I'm not your 'special' anything!"

"Why is everyone so obsessed with having special eyes?" Sanji complained, stirring a bubbling pot for a few moments before considering an add-in.

"I hear only one pot boiling," Jinbei said, looking over at the stove. "Will we be having meat, as well?"

"Keep your _special hearing_ out of my workspace. I have shit in the oven."

"How do whale sharks hear?" Law asked curiously, studying Jinbei. The fishman looked nervous as he regarded that intense expression. "Are you emitting some sort of echolocation?"

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter," Zoro said, looking at the newspaper that Law had abandoned. "That'll make it harder for us to sneak up on him. But the more he throws at us, the better."

"Since you are starting to show more, reconsider that Okama costume I'd suggested previously," Law continued.

Sanji's visible eye twitched as he whirled to glare over at the surgeon, heat surging to his face. For a moment his vision wavered, and he stilled quickly, trying to focus beyond the sudden pounding of blood, the loss of equilibrium. It had only been a small move, but it felt like he'd been forcefully twisted around. Sound blurred as he turned to look back at the pot, and then looked up at the solar-powered lights because they suddenly turned bright. For his size and shape, Jinbei was there to catch him as his knees wobbled, wrist still turning as disorientation hit him.

Zoro stood up once he realized what was happening, the fishman moving so quick that it didn't give him a chance to notice what made him react. Law kept his attention to the newspaper with a muttered, "'tch."

"I don't understand what's happening!" Jinbei exclaimed as he took to one knee, still holding Sanji in one arm, taking the ladle from him with the other. "What's happening?"

"It's common for someone in his state to experience fainting episodes – blood focused away from the usual extremities, which includes the brain, allows for more accidents to happen. In this case, he hadn't slept, he hasn't given his body the proper sustenance needed to feed the constant need of energy the Tobbleborg requires to sustain the life inside of him, and he made too quick of a move. Which is why he needs a shopping buddy," Law explained as he opened up Nami's newspaper, coupons fluttering around him. Zoro looked at him incredulously for his lack of interest towards the kitchen.

Seeing Jinbei help Sanji back to his feet, the cook beet red with mortification and some disorientation caused by the action, Zoro strode over to the counter.

"This doesn't help your side of things, cook!" he snapped. " _This_ is what I'm talking about!"

Having nothing to say, Sanji just wiped his face, and returned to the stove, Jinbei looking on with concern between the two of them.

"Blackleg-ya, are you hurt?" Law asked vaguely, looking through the coupons with distrust. He stuffed one into his back pocket. "Are you bleeding internally? Did you lose a limb falling? Sprain a metacarpal?"

"No," Sanji muttered petulantly.

"There you have it, Roronoa-ya. It was only his pride that was damaged, so stand down."

"Will this sort of thing happen more often?" Zoro asked, almost accusingly.

"Yes."

Fists clenched tightly, Zoro glared at Sanji's back, and the blond could sense it, glaring down at the bubbling broth before him. "Then, he'll need more babysitting on the field if something _does_ happen."

Getting nothing from him, Zoro then stomped off, slamming the door as he did so. Law shook out the paper, more coupons fluttering into the air as he did so, causing him to bat the pieces of paper away from him.

"He worries so much, that one," he said with a sigh. "But he's got to put on such a show to do it. Don't take it so personally."

Jinbei brightened once he realized it made sense, but it didn't do anything to appease Sanji at that moment. He was only focused on feeling like Zoro was right. He noticed that the baby hadn't moved much since that first startled movement, and when he felt Jinbei walk back to the table, he subtly patted his abdomen with a reassuring action. The answering kick gave him some relief.

"That's entirely it, isn't it?" Jinbei commented, finishing his tea. "Concern. Is that how it is with you two?"

"I wouldn't put too much thought into it," Sanji said, turning off the burner and then checking the oven to see how the bacon was doing. He tossed those into a bowl and laid out another package of strips, arranging them tightly in rows before sliding the cookie sheet back into the oven. "It's not that big of a deal. I'll just have to be more careful in the future."

: :

Zoro didn't want to admit it, but that damn question had haunted him most of the night.

'…the fact that it's not yours, or that his attention was taken away from you?'

It made him want to kill the surgeon even more, for having that sort of impact on him.

Sure, he was livid upon hearing that Sanji had beaten Luffy in front of his family – had defied Luffy's request for answers. But Zoro felt he had abandoned the crew just to get married in the first place - with Sanji's insufferable pining for women, Zoro felt Sanji had jumped at the chance, despite what Nami and the others had said to them upon their arrival. He had to admit, that had stung. Then, when the true nature of the situation came to light, Sanji had intended on keeping the whole thing a secret from everyone – admittedly coming from a family of assassins that had contacts with the World Government, and actually forced into a marriage that wasn't his choice was enough to soften the blow. In the end, Luffy and the others prevailed with Sanji's family assisting, despite Bege's attempt to double cross everyone. But if things hadn't happened that way, if Luffy hadn't gone after him – Sanji would have abandoned the crew, anyway. Abandoned him, for some woman. So it stung.

After everything they'd been through, it was that easy for Sanji to turn his back to them and leave without saying the truth. It was so easy for him to make the choice to die, to sacrifice himself without a fight; that's what bothered Zoro the most. How could someone who had endured so much just… _give up_?

This pregnancy situation was the same thing. Once he had that baby, did he really think things were going to remain the same? Of course not! To allow a baby, one of the most vulnerable beings in the world, to face the dangers ahead of them with him was just…

His mixed feelings were all over the place, but that question – probably meant just to stab him as an insult - was actually the question that fit his jumble of thoughts perfectly.

Not that he'd wanted Sanji's continued attention.

…right?

It wasn't like that.

They'd disagreed and challenged each other from the very start – his quick temper and foolish fawning over women against Zoro's own relaxed temperament and stubborn boldness about equality. They'd pushed each other on the battlefield, watched each other's backs, and agreed entirely on one thing – Luffy was going to be the Pirate King. Only they could provide Luffy the coverage he needed to overcome; only they were able to cause their enemies pause, considering their individual strengths. Sanji had become someone Zoro could automatically rely on – he knew Sanji would take care of the crew once they'd separated, and he had.

But this continued act of self-sacrifice was just…

How many times had Zoro intervened on his behalf? How many times had he called him a 'fool' for making stupid choices?

And yet, how many times did Zoro approach him after that first look, that first night? Trusting him with a painful secret, trusting his own instinct with Sanji, giving into both temptation and curiosity?

Maybe Law was actually right – Zoro was only angry because he felt like a jilted lover.

After everything that happened, he felt personally betrayed by someone he'd trusted the most, and his anger, confusion and denial warped it into different directions.

He'd denied their time together because it had been painful to admit – he'd turned to the other man just to do something about his insecurity. It appeared Sanji had developed feelings for him because of it, but that was something Sanji would do. Being such an emotional person, of course he would. So it must've hurt when he returned from Totto Land, and Zoro ignored him, boiling in his own anger because of the things he'd felt and heard from the mouths of others. But Sanji didn't act any differently towards him – he was able to tell his presence wasn't wanted, so he didn't push. He waited, instead, something unlike him.

Then _this_ happened.

This happened before Zoro could come to terms with his feelings, and further mashed them into bits. It felt like another betrayal when Sanji decided to keep it. How could he not realize what he was placing onto the crew with his selfish decision? And how could Zoro demand for his attention when he'd rejected it in the first place?

He couldn't figure himself out. So anger was an easy emotion to feel for it all.

He had to admit that he was being unfair – he was definitely coming off as the bad guy in this situation, but he didn't care what the others thought, what that surgeon claimed. Not like Zoro could talk about it to anybody without giving away their secret, even though it was painfully obvious to those around them. He glared out at the sea from the weight room, consumed with his thoughts. He wasn't sure how to fix it, but he had to wonder if they could be, considering Sanji's future decisions.

He truly didn't think Sanji would stay. It was so easy for him to abandon things…!

They couldn't talk about things without fighting, anyway. The only time they truly didn't was when…

That cook drove him crazy, mixed him up so much inside that Zoro couldn't maintain his composure around him. So even if he tried, things didn't come out right. This morning was a fine example. Trying to express his unease about the way Sanji was handling himself – themselves? – had turned into just another shoutfest, and Zoro knew Sanji's biggest obstacle was his goddamn pride, and if he felt Zoro was challenging it, then Zoro didn't have a chance to get what he really wanted out there.

That was just how they were. Could it be different? He wasn't sure. There were a few times when they could actually agree without having to insist upon it, but those were far and few in between. He had no idea how to fix it. _Did he want to_? Would there be a point to it?

He reached up and rubbed his head, frowning heavily. It would probably be better for everyone if they could fix things. If both of them could just sit in peace and agree to agree. But how to even get there was something he couldn't figure out.

: :

After breakfast, Sanji set the dishes into the sink to soak, then wandered off to the bathroom. He took a shower and pulled on a pair of shorts and then attempted to stuff his feet into his sandals. When they didn't fit, he found his Crocs, and the band squeezed so tightly that he tossed them aside and went barefoot. He looked at himself in the mirror, feeling absolutely miserable at the sight of himself. His arms had even started losing their definition, his shoulders losing that bony quality, and his neck seemed to have softened – he'd attain a double chin, soon. His stomach was starting to overhang over his shorts, and he could no longer see his hipbones. His abdominal muscles were slowly disappearing, and even his sides were losing definition. His chest was definitely rounder, noticeably curved, nipples darker and his veins glowing like a roadmap over his chest, seemingly blazing dark trails straight towards the areoles. His hands crept to his face to cover it with mortification. While he was still considerably fit for his condition, there was just a light layer of new poundage that had settled in to give him a softer appearance. Even the tops of his thighs, where they met his hips, had thickened. His ass had plumped, and it changed the fit of his trousers. This was almost insulting to his male pride – he was losing his shape, he didn't feel attractive – he was a goddamn circus oddity.

But his hair was glorious – full, thick, and glistening with health. His skin glowed with an extra burst of nutrients. His face had some fullness to it, giving him a younger look. But the loss of his male appearance made it all so hard to accept. He was not attractive to himself. No woman would look twice at him as a man – just an oddity.

He wiped his eyes, sniffling. Did pregnant women feel like this?

He examined his stomach – his skin felt dry and itchy, but only because it was growing to accommodate the developing lump there. He reached for the oil Nami had gotten him and rubbed it in heartily, searching for red marks that told him the skin was stretching. There was some light marks developing at his hips, and he rubbed in more oil there for assurance. But there was no escaping it – he was going to get them because there wasn't enough of him to accommodate the protrusion growing in his abdomen. His pride took another hit, and he put the oil away.

Feeling low about his appearance, Sanji just looked at himself with a near crumbling expression, missing his shape and definition. As he did so, the baby kicked out, and he saw the movement in the mirror. It tumbled and rolled with discomforting feeling, making him wince, but seeing the movement was different from feeling it. He could almost see the shape of its head as the baby turned, a round protrusion against his skin that made him reach up and touch it softly. It made him feel better, _seeing_ this. This is why his body had changed. This little shape inside of him needed everything Sanji could give to it to flourish and grow. He had to be positive – it was for a considerably shorter time than a normal pregnancy. Not the full nine months.

Maybe even sooner, but that concept caused him dread. If it were sooner, it meant he'd done something wrong. He worried about that once more, rubbing the shape he could see in the mirror before the baby fully turned away, leaving his belly misshapen and lopsided. He pulled the white v-neck shirt on and over, sniffling once more. In the mirror, he could see the baby had preferred laying where it found some comfort, and as a result, his stomach was shifted to the side. It was uncomfortable to see and feel.

He left the bathroom with a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his hair as he headed back to the kitchen to finish cleaning.

"How's it hanging, this morning, Sanji?" Ussop asked cheerily as he walked in cautiously, scanning the area first.

"Low, and to the right," Sanji muttered dejectedly from the sink. "What do you want?"

Ussop gave him a clueless look for the comment, then crept up to the kitchen area to look at him. Sure enough, Sanji did look lopsided, but the shirt obscured enough of this to discourage any sort of notice. He shrugged. It was one of those days.

"Listen, Franky and I were going over a few things, this morning. What would you feel comfortable with? Co-sleeping, or a separate crib for the little guy?" Ussop asked, hanging over the counter to talk with him face to face. Sanji looked at him with some surprise, then worry. "Have you even thought about it? I was thinking a crib, but Franky was saying co-sleeping might be better, because maybe you'd want to hold him when a storm hits, or something."

Sanji paused, looking startled. He shrugged. "I, uh…never thought about it. I…would think that having a crib would be better…wait, why are you asking this?"

"We're going to make you a separate room. Well, Law told us, too," Ussop added with a face. "You've been sleeping on the couch? You should've told us that the bed isn't comfortable for you. We could've added some cushioning to it, or whatever. You gotta tell us about this sort of thing!"

"I…a separate room? But…the design of this ship – you'd have to shift the layout around to accommodate it – "

"Which is no problem! we're just going to shorten the bedroom a bit, and add an extension to the outside!" Ussop assured him, waving a hand at him. "Nami's really excited about it. She can't wait to decorate it. You're going to have to live with whatever she decides. Oh, you're not included in the planning, sorry."

Sanji licked his lips nervously. This sort of special treatment made him very uncomfortable. All he could think at that moment was that he'd never given thought to the sleeping arrangement – bottle or breastfeeding was still an issue to him – and now the crew was set on accommodating him with a special room?

" _Think_ about it, Sanji," Ussop then added, frowning at him. "Babies are up every two hours in the night, right? I think if you had a special room, you'd feel you weren't disturbing anybody having to feed him. That way, with space to yourself, you'd feel a little better moving around."

Hearing that, Sanji did feel that concern hit him, and Ussop mentally wiped his forehead once he realized he'd succeeded with wording it that way, so that Sanji wouldn't feel as if he were being specially accommodated.

"Right," Sanji answered with a nod, Chopper venturing in at that moment, looking at them with some curiosity. "Right, well…that sounds…okay. Um. I didn't give thought to…anything else, so…maybe hold off on the…the crib. Thing. Haah."

"Co-sleeping might be dangerous, but on the sea, it might be more precautionary to have baby close in case we run into a storm, or something," Chopper said, climbing onto one of the stools. "I don't know, I didn't have a problem with co-sleeping. It's comfortable and it makes one feel safe."

"But you were a real reindeer back then, that's what you people did," Ussop said to him. "I actually slept with my mom until I was around ten years old – "

"That's too old!"

"I was a scaredy cat! I couldn't sleep by myself! And man, was it a hassle to get me to sleep in my own bed," Ussop added with a snicker. "Though, doggy piles are still great, nowadays. I don't think I can sleep in my own room without hearing the others."

Sanji felt a little stiff as the thoughts of holding his baby, having it close, hit him with the force of a punch. He'd never thought about that, either. He looked at his hands. Would he even know how? He exhaled shakily, plunging them back into the sink to keep them busy. Chopper and Ussop looked at him with thoughtful expressions, making him feel nervous.

"Is it starting to settle in?" Ussop asked curiously, Brook walking in with a jovial greeting. "You look like you hadn't even thought about these things."

"I…I didn't. I haven't," Sanji confessed tightly. "My mind's been on other things – "

"That booty looks hefty, today!" Brook said, bending to observe. Sanji turned and kicked at him, Chopper's mouth falling open.

"You shit bag of bones!"

"A little extra goes a long ways, Sanji dear," Brook said, taking a seat on a stool. "Always pleasing to the eye!"

"It's not a bad thing, I don't think," Ussop said, elbows on the counter, chin in his palms. "I mean, it's for the baby, right?"

"Right!" Chopper answered. "A little extra can help! Plus, don't worry about it, Sanji. You'll lose the weight real fast."

Reminded of his earlier depression, Sanji focused on the sink with a sullen frown.

"The most important thing is that the baby is healthy and sound!" Ussop added.

At that, Sanji abandoned the sink and walked away, leaving the three of them to look after him with bewilderment. Chopper snarled. "Something must've happened. That asshole has been keeping his notes from me!"

"Was it something I said?" Ussop asked with concern.

"When do the mood swings stop?" Brook asked Chopper. "He's not that chipper, anymore."

"It's just nervousness! How many pregnant men do you know?" Chopper hopped off the stool and ran outside, shouting for Law.

"I hope it wasn't something I said. Is there something we don't know about?" Ussop fretted.

"Anybody else agree with me? Sanji from behind still looks a refreshing sight."

"You're so perverted! When does it _stop_?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Cliffhanger!**

 **Naghi-tan: That skeleton sure acts like it XD This chapter will hurt more, I suspect…**

 **RR: Hopefully Nami doesn't find out that Law stole from her! Law's also in denial about his ending, but he's stubbornly clinging onto it; after all, with how many near misses he'd survived in dressrosa, he's got a complex going on. XD Bepo should definitely design more clothes…maybe he'll have a chance later on…I don't know if the swordsguys will ever resolve their issue – Zoro is having a hard enough time resolving this one with Snooj. Thanks again for reading and commenting!**

 **Happy Balon: Why, thank you! They can get a little long winded…but I try to keep it interesting!**

 **Moony-F: There's more to come! D: Sanji definitely has support – he just isn't aware of how much ; ) Bepo should! Maybe he'll have a chance, soon…**

 **: : 14 : :**

"It's not my fault you're not paying attention to things," Law told Chopper crankily, wiping his eyes and holding onto his fresh cup of coffee as the reindeer stared up at him defiantly. "If you weren't so busy running around here with the rest of the idiots, you'd notice a lot of things. Of course the smoking made an impact – of course he'd be upset about it. He should be. Ruining my future specimen."

"He's not a science experiment!" Chopper shouted at him, stomping on a boot for emphasis. "You'll stop referring to him as such, him and the baby! Right now, your constant negativity is bringing him down – "

"Did you just stomp on me?" Law asked, looking at the print left behind on top of his boot. He took on a murderous expression, hand lifting to extend a middle finger at the shocked reindeer. "It's your fault in the first place for not doing your part as a medical expert! No wonder most of your crew walks around with old and untreated injuries – they're not properly cared for! You suck at what you do."

"You take that back!" Chopper snarled, following after him as he strode away, overseeing the changes Franky and Ussop were preparing to make to the large bedroom all the men shared. "My crew is frighteningly healthy and cared for! They don't get downed by common illnesses, and the only reason why they have some injuries is because they tend to ignore common sense! I'm practically unneeded around here!"

"Then you won't have any trouble acting as part of the anchor? Or as extra, fatty protein for the leech?"

" _You will not cook me_!"

"I'll tenderize you for Bepo's snack!"

"Stop threatening me!"

"Stop picking on my crewmate, bro," Franky said with exasperation, hearing Chopper's distressed shrieks, pausing in measuring to look back at them. "He's small. Anything bigger than him scares him."

"Sound proof the walls, you wouldn't want to be woken by ear piercing shrieks in the middle of the night," Law ordered instead, looking over the materials that they were using to build. Ussop frowned at him.

"For a 'guest', you sure are demanding," he muttered, then skirted away once Law pierced him with a glare.

"And forget the crib," Law advised, noticing Ussop's and Nami's design, pinned to a nearby wall. At the sudden sound of Luffy's surprised scream and Nami's shout, Chopper raced off to see if he could assist in any way. "In the event of a storm, that thing will be sent flying without warning, causing this fur rug to actually do something useful."

"I was thinking we could somehow build a crib inside of the bed, here," Franky said, looking over Ussop's drawing, and locating his own hastily made plan. He laid it over the drawing, gesturing for a pin. Once Ussop handed him one, he pointed out his various changes. "See, I pick up a queen size mattress, insert a space, _here_ , just deep enough for the baby to fit. The bumpers will go here. And _here_ , on the headboard, will be an extender for a mobile. Here, at the edge, I'll install other bumpers as the little bugger grows – "

"This long term planning is unnecessary. Once the child's birthed, it'll age along with the rest of us. I should have the One Piece in hands by the time it's two months old."

" _Luffy_ will have it!" Ussop insisted fiercely, holding up a hammer threateningly, then whirling and pounding uselessly at a piece of wood when Law looked at him.

"Maybe a trundle bed will work as he grows," Franky murmured thoughtfully, digging out a charcoal pen from his chest and making some adjustments. "That way, if he flops, he won't hit that hard…"

"A closet would be better, actually," Law said, looking over his design. "That way, if both of them are crying at the same time, you can just shut the door and threaten them both with – "

"How are you a _doctor_?" Franky exclaimed, looking at him. "You're so cruel!"

"I didn't get my nickname being 'nice'!"

"I'm going to ignore you."

"And is this shit capable of withstanding his temper tantrums?" Law asked, kicking lightly at a stack of wood with the toe of his boot. "Because if it breaks, the little rug muncher will put anything into his mouth if he finds a piece…"

"I doubt Sanji would throw a tantrum if the kid's present…but this wood is near indestructible! All pieces of furniture will be built into the floor and walls so that none of it has any threat to the baby in the event of an attack or storm. Also, I have plans for an underground steel panic room, in case Sanji needs to place him there for safe keeping. With oxygen tank equipped for ten hours maximum, a homing locater, and it'll totally be injury proof if there's some rocking involved."

"Ah…and if not found in time, I'd still be able to locate it with my sub," Law murmured thoughtfully, Franky frowning deeply at him.

"Wait, weren't you just saying no to plan 'long term' - ?" Ussop started to ask suspiciously when Law interrupted him with, "The mobile is unnecessary. It'll break and poke an eye out."

"Oh, no, it can be locked into place once the area starts rocking."

"Did that money scrounger design this? There's too many little pieces in this thing. It looks ugly. The pit of depression could scoop up a loose piece and eat it while Blackleg-ya is whining about his looks, neglecting him…"

"At two months, he'll be that mobile?" Ussop questioned skeptically, eyebrow lifted.

"I think it looks cute!" Franky exclaimed cheerfully, looking over the mobile design Nami had made. It had ducks, stars and money bundles pouring from the arms, with small beli signs dangling between pieces. "She said it'll inspire the little champ to be successful in life."

Law wasn't listening, scowling at his plans, squinting closely at it. "Will the bed itself have some sort of bumper? Because he could suffocate the little scamp if he rolls around – "

"I understand your concern, but I got this under control."

"The window will need a locking mechanism, and located up high on the wall so it can't escape its prison. Also, it should be accessible by key so they can't get out – "

" _Go away_ ," Franky said, pushing Law into moving, the surgeon saving his cup of coffee by holding it with both hands, but he walked off with a chuckle. Franky shook his head as he watched him leave. "Strange guy. I have warning bells going off with him around, but at the same time, I wonder about him…"

"I try not to," Ussop said with a shudder.

As he headed away from the continued screams he heard from the lion's head, Law caught sight of Zoro descending from the weight room, so he waited at the bottom for him. The swordsman scowled tightly at him once he set foot down onto the deck.

"I think you and Jinbei should switch spots," Law told him. "Jinbei will baby him."

"I'm not doing it," Zoro muttered, intending on investigating the sounds coming from the soldier's deck. Law followed him.

"The more he's babied, the more it annoys you, so why don't you step in, and do something useful? I mean, I like the idea of him dropping dead from a stress related heart attack, which will allow me access to the monster inside of him, but – "

"I'm not doing it! Especially at your request!"

"Is the idea intimidating? Actually allowing yourself to apologize?" Law asked curiously, sipping at his coffee. "Or should I ask Nico-ya to persuade you?"

"I wouldn't do it, no matter who asks!"

"I get it," Law said, turning and headed back to the kitchen. "You're scared."

"I'm not!" Zoro shouted, striding after him. "You trying to get involved like we're a part of you - this is none of your damn business!"

"Everyone else is happy – you're the only one that isn't. That suggests… _many_ …things," Law told him, entering the kitchen. Where Sanji was, he wasn't in here. He went to the sink himself and washed out his cup while Zoro stood near the doorway. "Things easily misinterpreted."

"My opinion is something everyone knows. I have nothing to hide."

"Then, take over for Jinbei."

"I won't do that. It'd be impossible. I'd leave him the moment he pissed me off."

" _Ah_ ," Law said with understanding, drying and putting the cup away. "Something tells me it wouldn't be the first time you've left him when he needed you. You're used to it, so you rely on it, knowing he wouldn't chase you. You're sort of a coward, aren't you?"

Zoro made to snap at him, but all his words built up and jumbled in his mouth when his throat forced a strangled sound. Law smirked at him, striding past him, shoulder bumping against his as he left the kitchen. At the sound of Luffy's demand for a repeat of last night, he turned that confident stride into a hasty run, the sound of Luffy's voice growing closer every second.

Hearing the resulting shouts, heaving impact sound against the near wall, and pounding of feet away from the kitchen, Zoro grit his teeth as he felt his face redden. He reached up and touched the newest scar on his chest, where Kikoku had driven deep into his body – his back had the exit wound, hastily stitched due to the conditions of the battlefield. The surgeon had missed his heart – but he kept stabbing him where it hurt every time he opened his mouth.

Clenching his fists, he heaved a hard exhale. There was one thing he hated being accused of, but that was definitely what fit the picture, right now.

When the island came into view, he told Jinbei the change of plans. The fishman looked at him with concern.

"Are you sure? Because I do not mind this task," Jinbei said.

"I'll do it!"

"But you two can't do anything without fighting two minutes into conversation – "

"No matter what he says or does, I'll do this. It's…it has to be done," Zoro concluded, spying the cook with Nami as the navigator showed him her plans for the room Franky and Ussop was in the midst of creating. He was wearing a roomy hoodie with black trousers, wearing a pair of Luffy's sandals; he did not look his condition at this angle, but he could tell Sanji was self-conscious of his appearance. It was in the way he fussed with his hoodie, the way he kept fidgeting with the fit of his pants, the way his hands moved to reach for his stomach then dropped quickly.

Apprehensive about it since he made the decision, Zoro had taken some time to himself to meditate over the outing. He would not rise to any outbursts, he would hold himself back from saying anything that sounded snippy, and he would not 'baby' the man if Sanji decided to make a decision on his own to do something he'd been advised against. He was not Sanji's babysitter – he was just the packhorse.

Jinbei wore a concerned expression, but he felt it was necessary. Maybe the outing would do the pair some good.

They pulled into port nearly thirty minutes later, and after some haggling, most of them disembarked. Franky and Ussop stayed behind to continue construction, the ladies intending on some light shopping, everyone wandering off to fulfill their own goals. Sanji and Zoro walked in tense silence towards the food market place, both of them wearing empty sacks on their back.

It was different from their usual outings – usually, the cook would be talking and insulting him as normal, fighting to keep him on the intended path, but he said nothing. If Zoro wandered away, he was going to let him. Zoro knew it, so he dared not look away from him as people walked about, haggling prices and hauling goods in various carriers. There was expectation coming from him, so it wasn't as if Sanji wasn't going to completely ignore him. He was just…waiting. Zoro found that unsettling.

As they were waiting for the delivery of some greens, the cheery seller taking his time to bag up all their purchases, Zoro frowned down at the row of vegetables on the stall. None of this would keep for very long.

"We'd have to stop for more," he stated blandly.

"I need the extra iron," Sanji muttered.

"Doesn't Chopper do pills for that?"

"Yes, but – "

"Then rely on that. This is a waste."

"This is food for us, and the crew. Vegetables are always welcome."

"This outing is for _you_ , not the crew," Zoro stated with gritted teeth, trying to make it sound as easy as possible.

"It won't hurt to get extra," Sanji said on the same tone.

"That's not the point - !" Zoro cut himself off, tensing up. "The point is, we deviated from our path to stop for you. This shit needs to be _for you_. NOT FOR THE CREW."

"Don't talk that way with me, I know what I'm doing!"

"You're doing it wrong!"

The seller returned with the filled sack, and immediately took note of the tension that had broiled over in the minute he was gone. His hands shook, and Zoro snatched it from them as Sanji paid for it.

"Next stall has to be shit _only_ for you!" he hissed, tucking that into his backpack awkwardly. He turned to do so, then turned around, only to see Sanji wasn't there, anymore. In the packed area, he couldn't spot him quick enough, and he snarled out a wordless sound as he stood on his tiptoes, looking for that familiar blond head. The seller pointed nervously to the left, to show Zoro that Sanji had only made a couple of steps to the fish vendor just next door. It was irritating how close the cook actually was to Zoro, and he shoved aside a couple of people just to stand next to him, again.

"Don't ditch me, either."

"I took two steps, moss."

"Quit trying to lose me!"

"I already lost you without trying!" Sanji snapped back at him, then looked away to point out the fish he wanted to buy. Zoro had to wonder if that had any double meaning to it, frowning heavily. Adding quickly once he caught on to the sudden heaviness, Sanji said, "It's your own fault you looked away."

Again, a double meaning, and he winced. Zoro tried to ignore it, but the air was already tinged with it. Tongue pressed against his back molars, he stood awkwardly while Sanji haggled the price of the fish he'd picked with a red face. Even the tips of his ears were red, so he was fully aware of the implication he'd made.

"Not that it matters," Zoro struggled with saying, trying not to make it into a double meaning, "but you always wind up running into me, anyway."

"Not anymore," Sanji answered stiffly. He'd meant to add his condition, but he caught himself quickly. So it still came out with heavy insinuation.

Zoro frowned. So, that was it, then.

"It'd be a waste of your time, anyway," he muttered bitterly.

Sanji glanced back at him, noticed his expression. He couldn't help but scowl, still red in the face. "Especially if I had to go out of my way just for your consideration."

Zoro's chin tightened. "I know how to find my own way back."

"After putting me out in the first place."

Zoro reddened. Sanji grabbed the bag the vendor held out, and Zoro snatched it out of his hand, awkwardly throwing it into his backpack without looking at the task, so Sanji couldn't disappear, again. They walked onto a different stall, both of them still fuming with the heavy atmosphere around them. It made those around them noticeably uncomfortable.

"I don't need your help, anyway," Zoro muttered.

"Don't worry, people will always take pity on lost children."

Zoro had to restrain himself from strangling him, and Sanji wondered if he had meant to say it that way. He looked at his list, gripping it much too hard. He hadn't meant to say these things, but Zoro's own answers seemed to be goading him to reply. Just as they had when they first started exploring – just going along without truly stopping to think.

For the next three stalls, neither of them said anything else. As Zoro chanced an opportunity to check out their surroundings, he noticed that those closest to them were looking far too long at Sanji, their eyes dropping then lifting with noticeable puzzlement. The vendors themselves were focused on his front, then looking back up to Sanji's face, then sometimes veering to Zoro in moments.

Knowing that people were starting to take notice made Zoro uncomfortable. Especially when they looked at _him_ right after.

As Sanji took a bag from a large woman with overly hairy arms and a thick neck, butcher's knife clasped tightly in one hand, she added under her breath, "Congratulations!"

She turned away before either man could fully register what she'd said, calling out to her assistant. Zoro snatched the bag of packed meats from Sanji's hand and stuffed it into his bag while the blond stood there dumbly, running that word over and over through his thoughts. Zoro didn't understand why he was just standing there like a dumbass, and pushed him to walk to the next, feeling irritated with the implications that were being made around them.

"That's the first time I heard someone say that," Sanji muttered, looking flustered, pulling at his hoodie hem self-consciously. "' _Congratulations'_. Like I accomplished something."

"Yeah. You did. All by yourself. People are starting to notice," Zoro grumbled, glaring at the next vendor.

Sanji exhaled lightly, reaching up to wipe sweat from his forehead. He couldn't seem to get his thoughts together – all he heard was someone praising him for an achievement, and it affected him. It was normal to praise a glowing woman who'd just announced her pregnancy, but when applied to him – it felt different. The butcher had given it without any other fanfare but had said it like a secret – he suspected she was okama, so he couldn't quite give into it, but she'd praised him for a job well done.

Granted, not for a circumstance he felt comfortable with, but…

He felt his emotions welling dangerously, despite all the busy sounds around them, despite Zoro's moods – he was both mortified and pleased, and none of it made sense to get emotional over. He reached out and snatched up a bag flour mixture, Zoro watching him with dismay. The vendor just stared at Sanji with unease, uncertain of how to interpret his expression, uncertain of what sort of customer he was.

Sanji held the bag of flour, squeezing it with both hands. He ducked his head, eking out, "It's so _small_ \- !"

Zoro was absolutely bewildered. Was this cook truly growing emotional over the size of a bag of flour? He and the vendor exchanged bewildered looks, unsure of what to do. But it was clear Sanji was struggling to compose himself, wisps of flour powder lifting into the air as Sanji squeezed it.

The praise had been so small, and yet it was so powerful, for him. All those days of struggling with the pregnancy had felt worth it – it felt _worth_ it coming from a complete and utter stranger that shared the secret with him with just a quick word of genuine commendation.

"I have a bigger size," the vendor said with a fretful expression.

It was a struggle for Sanji to rein in the tears that wanted to escape, not quite aware he was making a scene.

"No one had ever said that to me," Sanji eked out, keeping his head lowered to avoid showing most of his expression.

The vendor looked at Zoro with a completely different implication in mind, and Zoro flushed brilliant red. He shook his head tightly to deny that man's thought.

"I just settled for what's there - !" Sanji continued, struggling to maintain his voice as the vendor once again looked at his supply with dismay. "I didn't think it'd feel different coming from a complete stranger!"

The vendor's eyes returned to Zoro – dropped briefly before catching himself. Zoro bared his teeth in a snarl, turning purple.

"The size doesn't matter," Sanji said hurriedly, trying to wipe his face with his own shoulder, people looking over with concern. "I'll take what's given to me."

"HE MEANS THE FLOUR!" Zoro bellowed at the vendor as the vendor looked horrified. He snatched the bag out of Sanji's hand, set it back on the shelf, and dragged him away from the stall while the man looked after them with shock. Settled in a nearby alleyway, he snapped, " _What is wrong with you_?"

Sanji wiped at his face, feeling so mixed up inside that he couldn't rightly place it in words. "I don't know! It's these hormones!"

"Over _flour_? You're getting _emotional_ over a bag of flour," Zoro punctuated, gesturing wildly.

" _It was so small_!"

"He had a bigger size!"

"I don't know how to carry it! I don't know how to hold it! I never held one before!" Sanji sobbed out, drawing the attention of passerby, all of whom looked at him, then at Zoro, expressions registering shock. "I don't know what to do!"

An elderly man who had stopped to stare then stepped forward, giving Zoro a frown. "Are you harassing this young man?"

"NO! We're here together!" Zoro exclaimed. To Sanji, he snarled, "You're making a scene! People are getting the wrong idea!"

" _I'm so sorry_!"

Zoro's hands flew to his hair as the tears continued to build and flow, Sanji covering his face as he attempted to stifle his sobs. The elderly man looked at Zoro with a suspicious frown, lifting his cane to shake at him.

"Don't be cruel to him, kiddo. Are you a pirate? What gives you the right to threaten one of our guys?"

"He's _with_ me!" Zoro exclaimed again, avoiding the cane. "He's freaking out over a bag of _flour_!"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, this guy is making the other one cry."

"Oh, he looks so sad!"

"Pulled him into the alleyway to yell at him."

"Or maybe he made a lewd suggestion?"

"Someone call the police."

Zoro heard the crowd's concerned murmurs over Sanji's stifled crying, and he flailed his arms as rumors grew and dashed with the flourish of a wildfire. Even the flour vendor was shaking his head, contributing to those standing there. He grabbed him by the arm and yanked him away from the crowd, heading for the exit of the alley. Then turned up the street, embarrassed as more attention was directed their way.

"Will you get a hold of yourself?" he hissed, shaking his arm.

Breathing in deeply, Sanji struggled to do so. He yanked his arm away, pulling at his hoodie, to use the collar to wipe his face and to avoid looking at Zoro's expression. People walked around them, glancing in their direction with concern as soon as they registered his expression. Some paused in mid-step once they caught sight of his stomach. Zoro realized this, and yanked Sanji's hoodie down over him.

But those standing nearby had large eyes, stupefied.

"Did we get all the shit on your damn list?" Zoro asked, growing nervous as the whispers started, people pointing with incredulous expressions.

Sniffling, Sanji looked at the crumpled wad of paper in hand. He still had a few more items to buy. Then he registered the movement in his abdomen, the jolting, repetitive jerks that only signaled one thing – the baby had hiccups. Surprised, he looked down at himself, feeling the continuous action – he couldn't see it over his hoodie, but it sure felt noticeable.

To know that this could happen astounded him. His mood swung from the chaos he'd just experienced to pure amazement, mouth dropping open. Because of his dramatics, he had no idea of the scene Zoro was very aware of.

" _He has hiccups_!" he cried, Zoro staring at him. He reached up to press both hands against his stomach, feeling the movements the baby was heaving inside of him. "He has the hiccups! I didn't know they could have those!"

Zoro forced his hands off of him, exclaiming, " _People are staring at you_!"

Rattled, Sanji looked around himself, and saw that people were, indeed, staring right at him. First his face, then at his body. He reddened, fiddled with his hoodie. Then quickly strode on, Zoro hurriedly falling into step next to him.

"You made such a scene, the entire island's going to know about it before we even get back to the ship!" he said, utterly rattled.

"Oh, well…it happens. Hopefully, they won't get the wrong idea about us," Sanji muttered, pulling his hood over his head, grimacing as he wondered just how many people had noticed them.

" _It's too late_!"

"Wait, we have to go back, I have these other things – "

"We are not! They already have the wrong idea!"

"We'll just ignore them, it'll be fine. We won't be seeing them again," Sanji said, taking a sharp right, heading back to the street where the market vendors were located. Zoro reached out, grabbed him by the backpack and jerked him back.

"Find other places! We're not going back there! This is ridiculous! How do you do this? Shift from one mood to the next? You're not even thinking!"

"I can't help it! It's the hormones!" Sanji snapped at him, pushing him away. "Stop jerking me around! What are you so self-conscious for? It's me they're looking at!"

"It's because I'm _with_ you!"

"They're not going to get the wrong idea, right?" Sanji then asked with worry, then giving him a revolted look, taking some steps away from him. "Like I'd want a mossy child…"

Outraged at his complete turnaround, at the torment brought to him because of Sanji, Zoro found himself reaching for that neck of his. Sanji noticed this with a casual flick of his hand to bat his hands away, and neither of them were aware of the danger until it slammed into him with the force of a battering ram. He was able to get his other arm over his stomach to provide a quick shield, but the following force of the swing still jolted him off his feet and sent flying a distance away, slamming into various pedestrians until they all hit the street in a jumble of limbs, shouts, and cries.

Zoro reacted fiercely – withdrawing his swords and slicing through the first body that jumped out to his instinct. Four men in hooded capes had pulled themselves out of the crowd, and it was the one wielding a studded club that met the end of his blade, first. Four swipes in mere seconds later, all of them were on the ground, gurgling through welling fountains of blood from shocked mouths.

People instantly scattered, screaming as danger registered, then. He didn't see any more hooded people, but he bent to clean his swords on the backs of those he'd dropped, looking for Sanji. The cook was rising from the group of people he'd slammed into, brushing himself off, looking murderous.

" _For fuck's sake_ \- !" he shouted, alarmingly heated, drawing more attention his way as fire burst and welled around him.

In that second, Zoro was relieved that he was unharmed – he had to be, considering how he was moving. If he had enough breath to shout like that, to display his fury, then he was fine.

But the next, Sanji just dropped where he stood without any sort of protection to his front. Landing face first, limbs splayed without any indication of stopping the fall. Sheathing his swords as people continued to clear out of the street, Zoro dashed over to him, unsure of what had happened. All he saw was impact, but he'd thought for sure Sanji had been fine. _He'd been fine_.

He rolled him over, saying, "Cook! _Cook_! Cook, what the hell? _What the hell_?"

The cook was absolutely slack in his hands, but Zoro didn't see any visible injury. But he'd seen the way he'd landed, and he touched his stomach – it was surprisingly hard, like touching a stone wall – but he wasn't a doctor. He didn't know what to look for other than blood. Hastily, Zoro patted his face, trying to prompt any type of reaction. It was Sanji's dead weight and lack of response to his presence, his touch that made his alarm grow. Zoro stood, intending on throwing him over one shoulder, but stopping in mid-heft. He couldn't do that, now. Awkwardly, he shifted the man to carry in a cradle hold as people stared with utter panic, not sure if the scene was any secure.

He looked over at the men he'd dropped – he hadn't seen their faces. Hastily, Zoro shifted back towards them, using a boot to kick over one of them, seeing the dead man's face, but it was no one he recognized. None of them were wearing any uniforms, or insignias – one of them was a woman, and she was the one holding the club.

Intending on figuring it out later, he then turned and shouted at someone to lead him towards the port.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I wrote enough of one chapter to make two!**

 **Naghi-Tan: : ( Don't worry…there's more to come…**

 **Happy Balon: I tried ; _ ;**

 **RR: Definitely not the Heart Pirates! They wouldn't think to be so dangerous – this chapter will reveal just who it was! This chapter was a little intense, but the next will have more lightness to it! ; ) I guarantee it!**

 **Chibinasu: Haha that's great! But one must keep in mind that while this story has all the zosan feels…it won't end up that way. These two nuts must learn how to work together to get along!**

 **Moony-f: Law won't make if comfortable for him, that's true – especially in the next chapter ; )**

 **: : 15 : :**

By the time he found Sunny, following the locals' directions – most of them ending up having to personally direct him – it had been nearly fifteen minutes later. With the lack of movement in his arms, Zoro was pretty sure the worst had happened. There was just no sign of response from the cook. He felt his emotions going in all directions, but the only thing that truly stood out was one fact – neither of them had sensed the danger before it hit.

"FRANKY!" he shouted upon seeing Sunny, pushing through startled people on the docks, seeing the man peer over the railing. "Call someone! Call someone, something happened!"

"AHH! _What happened_?" Ussop shrieked with distress, Franky already on a transponder snail. "Is he okay? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Zoro shouted back, racing up to the dock. "Where is Chopper? I'm taking him there."

"Both of them left the ship shortly after you did! Don't worry, Franky's got the connections," Ussop said, racing alongside him. "Oh, god, he looks – were you attacked?"

"Yeah," Zoro answered, maneuvering himself into Chopper's office despite the pack he wore, the weight in his arms. He lowered Sanji to the bed, Ussop looking him over with immense worry, biting at his nails. As soon as he was relieved of him, Zoro shrugged off the backpack, kicking it aside. "We were. I'm sure I got them all. There were four of them, hooded. No one I recognized."

"They must've been mighty! Or, were you two not paying attention?" Ussop asked, pulling off Luffy's sandals from Sanji's feet, propping his head over a pillow. Sanji was so still and nearly lifeless that he agonized visibly, leaning over to press an ear against his chest. "His heart is racing so fast!"

"He's not bleeding, not from what I can see," Zoro said as Franky hurried over.

"Got the docs racing over – everyone is on their way," he announced before looking at Sanji with alarm. "Is he still…alive?"

"I don't know…I don't know, it was so quick - !" Zoro answered, distressed with his hands in his hair. "It was so quick, neither of us knew we were under attack until he went flying – _I sensed nothing_!"

"Were you two fighting?" Franky asked, looking back at him with concern, Ussop still laying over Sanji, hand over his nose and mouth, feeling for air.

"Step aside, I'm here," Law ordered, appearing suddenly from the kitchen and looking down at the man on the bed. "What happened?"

"We were in town, and these guys attacked us! They hit him once with a club," Zoro reported as Ussop and Franky skirted back to give Law room to set his sword down, to lean over and take Sanji's pulse. He gave nothing away, quickly looking Sanji over for any visible injuries, hands moving over him for any deformities. "He took a direct hit to the stomach, but he put his arm down at the last second, so I don't know if – "

"You could identify them?" Law asked Zoro, grabbing Sanji's arms, finding the one with the intense, swollen red coloring. "This one is just damaged enough to indicate that it had taken some of the blunt. Not all of it."

"I took them out a moment later. All of them. Three men, one woman," Zoro reported, watching Law retrieve Chopper's stethoscope, using it to press up against Sanji's abdomen. "She'd used the club."

"Is…is the baby okay?" Franky asked, hands on Ussop's shoulders as the man trembled with concern.

After a few moments of intense silence, Law straightened up with a grim expression, eyes running over Sanji.

"Are they dead?" he asked Zoro, not answering the question just spoken.

"Yes. I don't understand, he was fine! He stood up, he shouted, he was fine – then next, he collapsed without any warning - !"

"Go find them, and bring back a body. Preferably the attempted murderer's," Law ordered, taking his hat and tossing it aside. " _All_ of you. You know how he is with direction."

"But - ! _Sanji_!" Ussop started to protest, Franky steering him towards the door, Zoro looking at Law with a frown.

"Once we identify them, the better shot we have at understanding their intention," Law added. "There might be more to follow if this attempt wasn't successful."

"Right," Franky said, not hiding his expression of worry. Zoro stood there for a few more moments, looking at Sanji with a pensive frown.

"There was nothing to indicate an incoming attack," he said curtly. "No warning. Neither of us sensed a thing before it happened."

"Then, go find out why," Law told him, adjusting the stethoscope around his neck. "That's all you can do."

After one last look at Sanji, Zoro turned and walked out with the others, Ussop worrying noisily the entire time. Law looked down at Sanji, then adjusted the stethoscope back over his ears. He listened to the baby's heartbeat – it was faint and faraway, while Sanji's was fast, as if he were exerting himself. But his entire body was still and lax – almost as if he'd already passed. His skin was a pale color, his features slack – but sweat gathered and poured from his forehead, and his veins were pulsating with effort. While there was no presence of him taking any labored breaths, the fact that his heart was operating under duress gave Law the thought that he had been forcefully 'shut down' to allow the Tobbleborg to steal whatever energy he had left to rebuild the damage done to it.

Already comfortable with what he knew of the Tobbleborg's abilities, Law sat at the edge of the bed and reached out to touch Sanji's stomach. It was harder than stone, ungiving. He would be unable to feel any of the baby's movement, but the parasite was protected. With Sanji's body under distress, it was under distress; having felt danger, it had to react fast. But _how fast_ , considering that neither man, conditioned to sense danger before it actually showed up, had sensed nothing?

What were they doing when it happened? Most likely arguing, distracted by each other than paying any attention to their surroundings. He made the decision to open him, just to see if he could investigate the Tobbleborg's action when Sanji snatched his hand in mid-pull.

It was surprising to see the effort in it – clearly fighting the Tobbleborg's forceful shut-down just to know his child's condition.

Breathing in short, choppy breaths, Sanji's grip was unrelenting. He couldn't get out the words, eyes blind with desperation. This was no time to tease him, Law recognized, softening his own expression.

"The baby is okay. But I'm going to open you to check his condition myself. When you wake up, I'll have more information for you."

"…M-fam…ily…?"

Law understood what he was trying to ask, and shook his head. He then added gently, "You did a very good job of protecting it. Rest, now."

Sanji's grip tightened, nearly crushing Law's wrist.

With some amusement, he reassured him with, "I promise, I won't steal it."

Whatever else that he wanted to say was gone as Sanji's grip loosened, and he returned to the fitful sleep forced upon him. For a few moments, Law just stood there, rubbing his wrist. He was sure the Tobbleborg's condition would make it impossible to do any further investigating, but he could open Sanji up to look at it. With that in mind, he found what he needed of Chopper's supplies, already dressed in protective gear as he heard the rest of the crew clamoring on board. They were as stealthy as a nuclear bomb, and he locked the kitchen door first, then met them outside, hearing them running for the outside door.

All of them were wearing shocked and concerned expressions, needing to know their companion's condition before they could move to the next step.

"He's fine – they're fine," he corrected himself, pulling on a glove. "I'm only going to venture in to check – what you should do is help Roronoa-ya locate the bodies. Nico-ya, it's up to you to identify them. He claimed that they felt no dangerous presences around them before it happened."

"Yes, on it!" Robin said, hurrying off.

"Can we see him?" Nami asked, Chopper already barging into his office.

"No. Find his attackers."

"Someone deliberately attacked _just_ Sanji?" Luffy asked, moving to push past Law. " _Sanji_!"

"No," Law said, grabbing him and pulling him back. "Let him sleep. He's fine. Don't make me repeat myself, or I'll kill you –"

"Who would do something like that?" Luffy demanded, jerking away from him, looking furious. " _Who would do that_?"

"He asked if it were his family, but – "

"No, they promised to stay away! Big Sis made a promise! She made them all promise!"

"Don't get mad at me, you bastard – I'm just relaying what's been said. Roronoa-ya said he'd killed them, but you know how he is – he doesn't know where he'd left them. It'll be fine if you want to stay here, but you're not allowed in there until I see for sure that the baby is unharmed – "

"Sanji, too! He's not hurt? _Is he hurt_?"

"If they couldn't sense their attackers, Strawhat-ya, then perhaps the rest of you should stand post around the ship to prevent any others," Law suggested, turning away to return to Chopper's office. "No one is allowed in until we're done!"

With a fierce frown, Luffy watched the door close, hearing it locked into place moments later. Nami was already speaking to Franky, who assured her that they'd got ahold of those responsible for removing the bodies from the street. Robin was already on her way there. But it killed Luffy to know what someone deliberately tried to hurt Sanji in his condition. It was all he could think of – the fact that neither of them sensed the attack beforehand perplexed him. Both of them had phenomenal instincts; how could the attack go undetected?

: :

The Tobbleborg was a different color than when he first saw it. It was now a murky brown and red, swirling with an amber-colored sheen – but they immediately located the damage caused by the club's impact on the left wall, which left visible crack lines, like disrupted veins, through the hard shield. The baby was only a shadow of a shape underneath the surface, but it was even bigger than when he'd last saw it – it was almost exciting, seeing it lying there in a fetal position.

Once exposed to light, hands lifted to cover its face, head turning in the other direction, and it caused both doctors a shared moment of delight before each caught themselves.

"He's fine," Chopper exhaled heavily, hoof to chest. Once he felt assured of this, he took the rest of the opportunity to really look at the thing. It resembled a blurry ball of matter, stems growing out only from its belly – like a tick with all of its vein-like arms plunged into every organ, sucking what it could from its host. With the precision Law had used to open Sanji, he had been able to gently peel back his skin, and seeing _that_ showed the damage caused to Sanji by the impact – shattered blood vessels, tissue damage, tender muscle; from this aspect, Chopper could also see why Sanji had been consuming so much fatty foods. The man lacked it, which didn't help shield the Tobbleborg any better. Needing that cushiony layer would have lessened some of the damage caused directly to it.

"It's repairing itself," Law reported, poking gently at the Tobbleborg with a gloved finger, both of them watching as it attempted to flatten itself, spreading over Sanji's intestines and pushing up towards the ribcage; causing the cook to tense and eke out a pained noise. In response, the baby kicked out, as if attempting to make more room, awkwardly wiggling about for space. Chopper reached out and slapped Law's hand away with a gasp.

"It is like a bug," Chopper then said wondrously, searching the Tobbleborg for a head. But with its rounded upper body spread to accommodate the baby's size, he could not locate any visible features. He tried to speak to it. "You did a good job, back there!"

When he didn't receive a response, he tilted his head, using a pen-flashlight to further his search. The baby's shadow inside of it shifted restlessly, turning away from the light.

"It's still small," Law commented, using his hand to measure its length. "It should be bigger."

"Well, we must forgive that part, and move onto the next," Chopper said, reaching over and patting Sanji's chest. "Any signs of leakage?"

"No."

"I'm going to have to feed him intravenously, to help provide energy for this thing. Close him up, doctor," Chopper ordered, pushing away from the bed. "I have some supplies that can do this, but we're going to need more, for however long it has him under. There is a hospital in town I can visit."

"They're not going to let you walk right out with them," Law said, giving once last look at the Tobbleborg, memorizing details.

As the reindeer headed for the door, tapping on a nearby metal cabinet to signal that this was where the items were located, he said, "We're pirates. We don't always have to ask."

"I'll do it – set up the intravenous feed, and I should be back promptly. You'll make a mess of it," Law said, putting Sanji back together quickly. Once he was sure the cook was resettled, he stripped himself of his protective covering, Chopper rummaging through the cabinet himself for his supplies.

By the time everyone had returned to the ship, Nami looking up from her log pose and making additions to the map, the pensive atmosphere had left all of them quietly fuming. Their attacker laid at Robin's feet, encased within a body bag that was only partially opened to allow viewing of her face. Robin's grim frown ran over the woman's visible facial features.

"It's them," she said to Law once he emerged from the medical office.

"Who?" Luffy demanded, looking at them both.

"The islanders from Fantasia," Robin reported. "We've run into them, before. They lack any sort of presence."

"Their stealth abilities are quite unsound," Brook remarked, rubbing his chin.

"How could you not sense them?" Jinbei asked, bewildered. "Anyone with the intention to attack is impossible to ignore!"

"They were able to steal onto the ship and remove Sanji very easily," Robin said. "It wasn't for some time before I had even registered that something was wrong."

"When was this?" Luffy exclaimed, all of them looking at her incredulously. "Why didn't anyone say anything?"

"No one asked," Robin answered.

"Then how – _when did this happen_?"

"While you were out searching for wizards," Law said impatiently. "Meanwhile, they were already on the ship. I had thought he'd left to go join the rest of you – it wasn't until I saw the footprints when I realized what had happened."

"How was this possible? Why didn't he say anything?"

"I had questioned them," Robin answered, "and it was fairly impossible for them to return all in one piece back home, but apparently, there are more out there. They are trying to prevent their secrets from being exposed to the outside world. There has been no record of an outsider being able to breed with their science – they would prefer it that way. After our questioning, I didn't think that they would continue."

"So, they're _trying_ to kill Sanji?"

"Just the baby."

"That's sick!" Luffy snapped, growing visibly furious. "I'm pissed no one thought to tell us what happened!"

"To be honest, we thought that was the last of it," Law told him. "And it's Blackleg-ya's problem – if he didn't want to say anything, who are we to snitch on him?"

"Darn him!" Nami growled, stomping a foot. She turned to Zoro. "This is all your fault, you know! Of course he wouldn't say anything if he was stolen right off the ship! You and your stupid, ignorant judgment!"

Wordless, Zoro just frowned.

"Or, he was just embarrassed because these are plain, non-threatening people," Jinbei said with a shrug. "Because they lack any type of true conflict that requires combat, they lack the will to be any type of threat. It makes sense that one conditioned towards combat could not sense it from them until the last minute."

"They have the capabilities of producing children via men, can manipulate the weather, and bypass any type of security," Law said. "They truly are the wizards you've been wanting to battle."

"This is no joking manner, Torao!" Luffy snapped at him. "If those people can come up on the ship and steal off with him – then try to kill him - !"

"Twice," Law mentioned gravely.

"TWICE?"

"They were intent on stabbing him – "

"Stop making it worse!" Nami shouted at Law impatiently.

"They know how to kill it – twice, they've used the weapons necessary to try to do so. With that in mind, there's more than one group out there. If they hadn't received word from the previous group, then there are more to come," Law said, ignoring her.

"Even a woman," Robin said grimly, looking down at the corpse at their feet. "With no mercy towards an innocent one. One might think that these people are an assassin's dream student."

"How could they not have any compassion?" Nami asked, stunned. "It wasn't Sanji's fault he's like this! _They_ were the cause of it!"

"So now, they're trying to fix it."

"They'll just keep sending more, then, huh?" Luffy asked, fists clenched. "Sanji wouldn't say anything about it – he wouldn't share what happened to him to anyone else! Did you mention who his family was?"

"I did," Robin said. "The name 'Vinsmoke' struck fear into their hearts back at the island. With his connection to Vegapunk, they feared any type of their science falling into the wrong hands. Perhaps it was the wrong thing to mention, having an opposite effect."

"Then, we have to destroy the ant's nest," Luffy decided.

"That's not something _we_ should decide!" Nami snapped at him. "This is an entire island of innocent people!"

"Not if they're trying to kill him, Nami!"

"I like the idea," Law said, rubbing his chin. "Remove the people, but leave the records."

"Don't agree with him!" Nami shouted at him. "He always goes overboard for Sanji!"

Luffy pressed a finger against her lips. "Shh, now, it's because he has the most precious job here – "

Law watched Nami slug the rubberboy so hard that his head went stretching in a direction away from his stumbling body. This woman's strength was nearly unparalleled!

"Don't you ' _shush'_ me!" she snarled, Luffy's head and body snapping back into one, leaving him dazed.

"It's not up to us," Zoro interrupted them. "It's up to the cook, what he wants to do. He'll be pissed if we decided on something that's his, and he hadn't a word in it."

Luffy deflated, but he glared down at the dead woman in front of him. "But they'll keep coming!"

"We must appeal to them, somehow," Robin said with a frown. "What's done, is done. They must only fear the Vinsmokes for their father's actions, but Sanji isn't a part of them."

"So, should we go back there?" Nami asked tentatively, both Luffy and Zoro looking troubled at this point. "Go back there and talk to them?"

"I can arrange something," Law offered. "I'm owed a favor…"

"No," Luffy shook his head, "this is our matter."

"Why doesn't my opinion matter in this alliance? Damn you - !"

"Because you'll do something weird, and I have to bear the responsibility of that."

"Like you care about that!"

"Plus, if we do remove the islanders," Robin added, "it'll be suspicious…what secret are we trying to keep?"

"D'awwww! Sanji needs to be here to tell us what to do!" Luffy complained, stomping a foot. "Can we go see him, now? He's okay, right?"

"No, let him sleep," Chopper ordered. "The Tobbleborg was damaged, and it's repairing itself. If it senses any sort of distress, it'll cause harm to the baby."

"Then, what should we do?" Nami asked, worried. "Remaining at port here, with their deaths, those people will investigate. The Marines were called, I'm sure. The townspeople did recognize us."

"Then, we leave quick. We have all the supplies, right?" Luffy asked Zoro.

"We got some, but not a lot," Zoro told him.

"It'll have to be enough, then. Sorry, Chopper," Luffy said to the reindeer. "But we're going to have to make do. Meanwhile, we have to be on alert to these people!"

"They're nothing extravagant," Robin told him. "They're not fighters, Luffy. They're the type of people you'd bump into in town without a second thought. You would not recognize one by any type of condition, but there's one thing they all have in common."

"They all look alike," Law said.

"I never even noticed!" Luffy exclaimed on a near whine. "When we were on the island, I didn't notice anything that stood out!"

"Because they don't," Jinbei cut in. "Nothing about them would. Even if you saw them, I doubt you'd even remember them."

"Assassin's dream student," Brook repeated thoughtfully.

"Then, how would we know if they came on board?" Ussop asked fitfully. "If they were able to remove Sanji without a fight, how could we stop the next time it happens?"

"Extra security patrol, I guess," Franky answered. "We could have some measures around the ship."

"We can't ask him to stay on board whenever we port, either," Luffy said. "Because it's not his fault. He thinks he can hide his condition forever, but it's not going to happen! He should just get it out there, get it over with…"

"What were you two doing when it happened?" Nami asked Zoro, hands on her hips. "Fighting, I suppose…"

"Well," Zoro trailed off nervously, at the many sets of accusing looks his way, "cook was in the middle of one of his episodes. Causing a scene. You know how that gets…"

All of them did, shuffling uncomfortably amongst themselves. Luffy wiped his nose. "I guess you're off the hook, this time," he decided, "because we've all been a part of it. There's no calming him down when he's doing it."

"Your turn," Nami told Law. "Because you popped in after we've all had a taste of it."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. All of you must be overexaggerating yourselves."

"Look, guys," Nami spoke up, brushing her bangs out of her eyes, "We'll leave port, but hide somewhere in the back of the island. It's pretty large – there are two cities here, we can use them to pass the time. But we'll leave a team _here_ , to watch for anyone that might come in to claim the bodies. I'm sure someone will come looking for them, soon, if they hadn't heard from them. If we can find them and spy on them, we might learn a little more about these islanders to know what they're planning."

Law stared at her suspiciously while the others agreed. He thought for sure the title of 'captain' had gone to the wrong person amongst this crew.

As they all dispersed to go their separate directions, very unhappy with the way things had happened, only one lingered.

"Tell me when he wakes up," Zoro muttered.

Law frowned at him, squinting to try and read the expression the other swordsman was wearing. "And why should I do that?"

Zoro looked at him sharply. "I want to talk to him."

"Haven't you said enough?"

"Look," Zoro said with a hard exhale, "this thing that happened – it was my fault, too. I should apologize, I guess…he was occupied with me, too."

"Then, this trip produced nothing on either of your ends to fix," Law said, heading back to the office. "I feel I made the wrong judgement in thinking that this would end things, and he could focus on the little parasite more intensely, but, no, that kid will come out all occupied with you, without knowing why."

Zoro clenched his teeth, glaring after his back. "It's not my fault!"

"Naturally, you'd say that…"

"And who the fuck cares what you think?" Zoro added, perplexed. "Just tell me when he wakes up!"

"As his doctor," Law said, taking a couple of steps towards him, inching into his space to deliberately look down at him, "it's important to remove all the bad things that can cause harm to my patient. And you're a constant, never-healing thorn bothering my future science project."

Zoro grit his teeth.

"Either apologize for every action you've caused in the past, or stay away," Law told him, walking back to the office. "If that kid comes out looking like you in the end, it's going to cause some weird questions for everybody…"

"What 'weird questions'? What the hell does that even mean? I'm not responsible for it!" Zoro shouted after him, red-faced.

He heard Luffy laugh some distance away. "Oooh hohoho Zoro!"

"Zoro's in trouble!" Ussop cried, both of them laughing. Zoro couldn't even tell where they were, but if they were able to hear his voice –

"Take responsibility, Zoro!" Nami shouted from the same proximity as the other two, and he whirled in place, looking for them. Before walking back into the office, Law pointed off to the left, and Zoro looked up to see the trio looking down at them from the weight room. Once they realized they had his attention, Ussop pressed a nipple against the window, Luffy holding himself and making kissing faces in another, while Nami imitated dick in mouth; all of them sneering and laughing at him, which only made him furious.

"Come down here and say that to my face, you assholes!" he shouted furiously at them, swords drawn. They all continued to laugh and point at him, which only infuriated him even more. He made to climb up there when Franky stopped him.

" _Kids_! Knock it off! Don't agitate him any further!" Franky bellowed up at them, hands on his hips once he caught sight of Zoro's temper igniting. "What's wrong with all of you? Just ignore them, bro, they're just trying to lighten the mood, a little."

"I'm going to go meditate – I need my mind cleared of this crap," Zoro muttered, striding away towards the soldier's deck, Luffy yelling at him to stay off his special seat.

He did feel bad for what had happened – both of them so involved in yelling at each other that neither of them had noticed their surroundings. Guilt made him feel sick – what if Sanji hadn't been fast enough to protect his stomach? And yet he had, lowering his arm down in a split second to provide a block, but that was sacrificing one of his precious hands to do so.

How much more would he attempt to sacrifice?

And from the fit he was throwing – he lacked poise in what he carried. Zoro sat down, hitting the railing with frustration. It was clear that Sanji was afraid, but yet still willing to throw himself into the fray for something that didn't give him any confidence. But what impacted Zoro the most was that Sanji was willing to turn away from him – turn away from _all_ of them for his child.

He frown, folding his arms over his chest.

"No," he told himself, frowning.

 _Sanji was willing to turn away from him_ – the crew had nothing to do with Zoro's thoughts or feelings.

And maybe that was what bothered him the most. Sanji turning away from him.

It wasn't as if Zoro was encouraging him – hadn't he said or done enough to show and tell what he felt of the other man? But why did he still feel like he was on the losing end of the situation?

This incident forced him to remember just how easy it was for Sanji to throw himself away for someone else, regardless of the return. But with the crew's faith in him, how many of them would throw themselves into harm's way just for Sanji? Not that it was a bad thing, but could it drive them to make bad decisions, like slaughter an entire island of non-combatants?

He stood up, unable to settle his thoughts. Walking to the medical office, he peered in through the windows to see Chopper grounding his herbs with a determined expression, and Law writing something in a book. It looked as if Sanji were dead – but his body was sweaty, and the veins on his forehead, on his neck, were pulsing as if he were under some sort of extreme effort. The dead couldn't do that – but with how much attention the two were focusing on Sanji's abdomen, it was clear who was more important, to them.

He shouldn't think that way.

Maybe he _was_ jealous.

But he couldn't quite accept that, because they didn't have that type of relationship! Sanji was good company, but he wasn't someone Zoro would choose first. He was only a distraction.

A painful one.

One that evoked all these different emotions and thoughts and kept him off his guard because sometimes it was clear what Zoro wanted, and other times, it wasn't.

Was this how it was? Pushing and pulling each other for some shallow closeness? Because why did it hurt so much? To hurt meant that one felt _something_ …so Zoro had to acknowledge that his feelings were deeper than he could admit. He felt enough anger and judgement on the man to be absolutely livid, but did he feel enough?

Exhaling low, he turned away from the medical office and walked away, holding onto his swords.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Because the previously posted chapter was a super long chapter, I cut it in half. So…a treat! :D**

 **: : 16 : :**

A night later, Sanji woke up. He registered the medical office, but was disoriented to the time and conditions, his mind still fuzzy about what had happened on the street. As his mind put together the events that had happened, he woke fully with a start. His quick movement caused the baby to jolt in surprise, a hard knock against his insides that made him want to retch. He staunched that, breathing hard, attuning himself to his surroundings.

"Oh, good, you're alert," Law said, setting aside his book, putting his coffee onto the tray nearby. He pushed up from his chair as Sanji registered the drips that clung to him, panic starting to arise as he wondered what had happened. "You're fine. Both of you. This was to aid the Tobbleborg in repairing itself."

"The baby…? Is he okay? Is everything okay?" Sanji asked, dry mouthed, taking the cup of water Law held out to him.

"He's fine. Good health. Your injuries should clear up eventually," Law said, reaching out to prop some pillows behind him as Sanji looked at his arm, finally noticing the bandages, the smell of Chopper's herbs wafting from the wrap. "Settle back, now. It's nearly two in the morning."

After feeling the movement earlier, Sanji wasn't sure if he could trust the other man, looking down at himself, reaffirming for himself that the baby was still there. He exhaled slowly, settling back against the pillows, still holding the cup of water.

"Who was it?" he then asked sharply, trying to remember faces. But he didn't remember seeing anything other than the club that hit him. As soon as he registered that, his left side twinged for him – upon examination, he pulled aside the wrapping Chopper had taped to him, just enough to see a large, oblong cluster of bruises there that made his heart race. "This didn't hurt the baby? Are you sure? Did you check? You're not lying to me, you shitty, conniving - !"

"The Tobbleborg hardened just enough to provide more than enough protection to the baby," Law told him. "Roronoa-ya mentioned there was no warning, but you'd put your hand down in time – with that fast of a response time in accordance to the attack, it was just enough to protect him."

Sanji exhaled heavily, feeling cold. "It was a split second. I sensed nothing – are you sure?"

"Yes," Law assured him, hearing his mounting panic as Sanji revisited that memory. "Just a few hours ago, I happened to check upon the Tobbleborg's progress, and was able to see that the baby was in fine shape. He reacted as expected upon my intrusion. Sit back – I need to feel for some things."

Sanji obeyed his order, still feeling his heart race with apprehension. The feel of Law's hand against his stomach, the feel of the cold stethoscope made him tense up, but he was focused on the man's face – looking for any sign of trouble. He bit his lower lip with absolute worry, not trusting the surgeon. If only he'd been more aware of his surroundings! If only he hadn't been so focused on Zoro!

" _Are you sure_?" he asked again, hearing his voice tremble as his eyes burned again, and it was so embarrassing but he needed the assurance. The impact had sent him flying through people, to hit the street hard on his back. His arm surely hadn't been enough to stop the blow – the ricochet effect that surely happened once force was stopped.

"The Tobbleborg reacts upon your instinct, Sanji," Law told him, straightening up while removing the stethoscope. He took Sanji's hands and pressed them against his belly, forcing the cook to feel and recognize the shape of the baby lying there – it should have occurred to Sanji to do that in the first place, but once he felt for himself the baby's shape, he exhaled heavily with relief. Sure that Sanji could feel the child, Law released his hands. "Once you registered danger, it reacted appropriately. It provided the necessary shield and cushioning needed to give the baby safety. Because of the amount of energy it needed to repair itself, it forced you to sleep – your body has been under duress during this time, to give it the energy it needed to do so. Your doctor fed you intravenously to keep your body from losing any life force to it. It made the necessary repairs, and the baby is doing well."

"I didn't sense anything," Sanji said, hands on his stomach. The baby was moving, again, perhaps prompted by the sound of his voice, but he couldn't help but think he'd failed. If he hadn't put his arm down…

"Roronoa-ya didn't, either. They were from Fantasia Island," Law added, seating himself at the edge of the bed. "None of us can sense them."

"I thought they were taken care of," Sanji said sharply, looking at him. "You said they wouldn't bother us, again. What kind of fearsome former warlord are you, if you can't intimidate people properly?"

"It was another group who didn't get the message. The bodies were claimed, Nico-ya said, by another. They immediately set out in boats – it appears our warnings did nothing to dissuade them from further pursuit."

"Then I need to go over there and _make_ them stop," Sanji told him.

"It appears this will be a moral issue with the rest of your crew."

"If they're going to continue coming after me, then there are no other options..."

"Ah, those murderous Vinsmoke tendencies are showing, again," Law commented, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling Sanji glare at him from behind. "Even if you did that, even if Fantasia Island is off the charts, so to say, the fact that all of them were destroyed wouldn't mount any questions?"

"If they won't listen to reason, then - !"

"Then you can tell your crew this. Strawhat-ya will agree with you. He wanted to in the first place."

"Then, why aren't we there?"

"Because the Strawhats aren't about slaughter – which is what you were intending on, right?"

"Don't try and talk me out of it - !"

"I'm not talking you out of it, I'm just saying…"

"They thought nothing of it, trying to kill…him…I should not have to return the favor!"

Law scratched idly at his neck before asking, "You thought it was your family?"

"What? No," Sanji answered, blinking.

"You don't remember waking up and asking if it were them?"

"…No…?"

"How would they deal with this, Blackleg-ya?" Law then asked curiously. "If your family felt threatened?"

Sanji was silent, lips tight, but he felt the question was unfair. It was unfair how wrong and right it felt, and anger surged through him. But once he remembered that emotions affected the baby, feeling the movement stop, he tried very hard to calm himself. To think rationally. He exhaled lightly, looking away. Now that he was aware of it, the night was visible through the windows, and if it were two in the morning, then everyone was asleep. Only the office was lit with solar powered lights, the drip stand operating at a slow pace, digital reading telling him nothing but numbers and timers. He was dressed in his pajamas, and it made him self-conscious to realize this. The v-neck shirt was comfortably large, and the shorts' elastic was loose enough to give his stomach room to breathe. But he felt slovenly and sloppy, and he hated feeling that way. With the growth, he realized that he was going to have trouble breathing comfortably in this position, and he reached back to fiddle with the pillows to allow him some slack.

"I'm not my family," he mumbled in response. "But this can't happen...what if I'm too late next time?"

"I'm not a member of your crew, I can't think similarly to give good advice," Law said, looking at his fingernails.

Sanji frowned at him. He didn't answer, or provide anything other than what had been said, but now he was thinking of a new fear. He shouldn't have to fear anyone! But this was the second time those people had nearly hurt them both – clearly, they intended on wiping out the baby's existence to save their secrets.

He looked down at his rounded belly, finding comfort in seeing it. He wondered how the Tobbleborg worked to provide that measure of security upon needed. If it could sense danger once he registered it, then it felt everything else, too. All the fights, the stress, the tension – recalling what happened at the marketplace, he was embarrassed, but it came back to remind him exactly what had sent him spiraling.

" _Congratulations_!" Uttered as a secret, still rendered him a fool's mess inside.

Was it appropriate after what nearly happened? Did he still deserve that praise?

"At least," Law interrupted his thoughts, causing Sanji to look at him, "you are aware of it, now."

"I just have to be extra cautious," Sanji muttered.

"Your crew has inserted necessary measures, now that they're alerted and know what to watch out for."

Sanji swallowed tightly, trying to will away the heavy thoughts he was starting to venture into. Guilt and dismay at what he'd nearly failed to do. He looked up as Law sat next to him, adjusting the stethoscope around his ears, pressing the scope up against his stomach. Being able to hear the baby's heartbeat for himself gave him a world of relief.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, removing the stethoscope from himself, Law nodding in response as he stood up and walked away from the bed. Sanji's tone was noticeably lighter after being reassured, and Law made a mental note of that. "He was hiccupping, that day. I didn't know they could do that."

"Were you eating too fast?"

"No. I was…upset," Sanji confessed lightly, shrugging. As Law rummaged through his books, took another drink of his coffee, Sanji added, "I can't wait to be back to normal."

"Don't you normally have fits?"

"Not all the time, you bastard! Don't assume these things!" Sanji then sighed heavily, still uneasy. He shifted restlessly. "I'm starving…"

Law checked the dripline, taking notes of the bag that hung overhead. "Still?"

"I want butter. Nicotine. Pickles with peanut butter."

With a wince, Law shook his head. "That stuff can be provided in other passable forms, I'm sure. The craving signals a need for electrolytes and protein, and I can add that to your drip - "

"No, it has to be pickles. With peanut butter. And nuts. Oh, and…mmm, maybe a tub of swirly fudge and vanilla ice cream. I'm sure I have some of that."

"Well…consider holding off for now. You'll have to be re-introduced to it gradually after taking this drip."

"The big pickles. Just plucked from the barrel. I can cut them in half and put the peanut butter inside," Sanji said, wiping his mouth. He took out the drip, much to Law's dismay. "I'm starving. This isn't doing anything to help."

A trip to the kitchen found the pickles, but the peanut butter and ice cream had been on the list, and not seeing it where he'd expected it only made Sanji think of that marketplace experience. Standing in front of the freezer, he shook his head, feeling utterly low. He didn't deserve that 'congratulations' given to him. He could feel the baby moving with his movements, but if he'd been a little slower…

"It's three a.m.," Law told him, shutting the freezer. "No one is up at this hour to sell."

"Taverns are open."

Law looked at him skeptically, causing Sanji to grow self-conscious of himself, pulling at his shirt hem. "You'd stand out in a tavern."

"You're right," Sanji muttered, finding the small barrel of pickles that made his mouth water upon seeing them. As he brought it back to him, his elbow bumped against the man, and he realized how close Law was standing to him. He elbowed him deliberately. "Do you have to stand this close? I feel suffocated, you bastard!"

"I'm not losing my future specimen on your childish fainting," Law told him, elbowing him back.

Sanji rubbed where he'd connected, the tingling felt all the way from point of impact to his nipples. "Please don't hit my boobs."

Law smirked. "Did I make you leak?"

" _Creep_." Huffing, Sanji returned his focus on the pickle barrel, struggling with the lid. Law opened it for him, making him feel stupidly weak, but he put that aside to look in at the supply that became available to him. "I'm just going to cut one of these up and – "

"They're disgustingly enormous!"

"But…it doesn't sound right to eat it by itself, now," Sanji said with some dejection, examining one of them. The vinegar smell wafted upward, making Law's eyes water, but the thought of Sanji putting peanut butter into it made him more ill. Sanji replaced it, fitted the lid onto it. "I'll just wait. It doesn't sound as appealing, now…"

"Well, at least come back to bed and rest until then. I'm sure these things would be easier to find when the marketplace is open."

"These things are normal, right?" Sanji asked him, moving to put the barrel back on the shelf when Law took it from him and put it where Sanji had taken it from in the first place. "Cravings."

"It's common to want something in normal pregnancies."

"Did your mother mention having these types of wants?" Sanji asked quietly, not having an answer for his own. He reached up to rub lightly at the area Law had elbowed him, still feeling a tingle, there.

Law hesitated to answer. That question was too personal to share with someone outside of his crew.

"Oh, you don't have to answer," Sanji said upon seeing this. "We've all got different stuff that happened, so…my mother…passed when I was young. There's a lot of things I don't know about her."

"Hot dogs," Law answered slowly. He could remember that memory, hearing his mother laugh at her own reminiscing while Lamie begged for one out on a crowded street. It was a painful memory, but it allowed him to answer the question. "Loaded hot dogs with relish. And a peanut butter shake. She never touched that stuff, otherwise. She was…vegan. And oatmeal, with fries to dip."

"That sounds…really good, actually," Sanji said, staring at him with heavy thought, picturing the concoction.

"The idea of it is _horrid_. Mixing oatmeal with fries?"

"Don't you with a milkshake?"

"No, how disgusting!"

"Then you haven't really lived, have you?" Sanji brightened up, looking over the supplies. "I'll make that today, and you have to try at least one - !"

"No! Don't involve me with your weird foods - !" Law cut himself off, eyes dropping to Sanji's chest. He reached out and touched him with a fingertip, Sanji feeling it immediately. He slapped his hand away with a gasp. "You _are_ leaking!"

Horrified, Sanji saw a widening wet spot on his shirt. He clasped himself with one hand, gasping again as he pulled the material away. "You shit ass doctor! You made your dreams come true!"

" _Those aren't my_ \- !" Law exclaimed, mortified as Sanji started to panic.

"You're awake!" Franky exclaimed, having investigated the kitchen upon seeing the lights. He looked over Sanji cheerfully, then reached down for a one armed hug, Sanji keeping his hand over his rebelling chest to hide the wet spot. Law struggled not to look so guilty, and Franky looked over them both with a sense that he'd just missed something. "How you doing, bro? Feeling any better? What are you doing in here? No one's up, yet!"

"No one said you could touch me! I wasn't close to dying! Don't do this just because I won't kick you!" Sanji threatened him, pushing back on his arm while Franky shrugged it off, used to his temperament.

"We're here because of his cravings," Law said with a frown, eyes dropping to Sanji's chest before lifting up quickly. Sanji still hadn't dropped his hand.

"What are you craving?" Franky asked Sanji with a concerned expression.

Nervously, Sanji answered, "Ice cream. Peanut butter. I can finish shopping when it's appropriate, but – "

"Taverns should have that sort of thing handy, right? They're open all night!" Franky said, hands on his hips. "It'd be no problem for me to run down there and get some!"

Sanji gave him a bewildered look. "No, it has to be a certain type, I can get it myself. I know what I want."

"No, no, this isn't anything big – you rarely ask for things for yourself, I can do it real quick. Brook can take over my station – it'll take twenty minutes, I promise!"

"Taverns won't have ice cream on hand!" Law exclaimed, incredulous that Franky was willing to do so. "They serve alcohol, not - !"

"Hey, we can at least try, right? Matter of fact, we found a grocery store here on the east side, Nami went in there for that sort of thing the other day! You and me can make the trip there and be back sooner! No one's doing anything, and if he's cool, he should be fine! Sanji, go take a shower and all that, we'll be back," Franky said, dragging the surgeon behind him, who was sputtering the entire time.

Feeling a little troubled by the extra steps the two were taking for him, Sanji fretted over their decision. But the baby seemed to tumble about, happily registering their voices, and it couldn't be helped. He looked down at his chest, pulling his shirt away from him to look closely. Seeing a small, welling bud of moisture there, he stared at it in total surprise, heart pounding. He truly was leaking… that was the tingle he'd felt earlier. This horrible man had made him lactate!

After a quick glance around, he touched a fingertip to the bud, then tasted it with a wince. It wasn't bad. Sweet, runny, and a little nutty. He shrugged and left the kitchen to go take a shower, and find a way to plug this up.

: :

By the time late morning hit, he felt better, having stuffed himself with the ice cream they'd found, and the pickles and peanut butter hit the spot just right. He had curled up for a nap, and by the time Chopper traded Law shifts, he did feel a lot better physically. The others were cheered to learn he was awake, and those that were spending their time on the island returned upon Nami's command. The moment he saw Sanji, Luffy hugged him tightly from behind.

"Please don't press too hard, I ate so much ice cream this morning," Sanji muttered uncomfortably, only adding to Luffy's desire to squeeze him in response. He struggled then. "It's not going to be pleasant! Get off, rubber!"

"Squeeze them cheeks tight!" Luffy warned him before laughing hysterically. He leaned in to sniff at Sanji's breath, Sanji pushing his face away. "Mmm, do I smell pickles, too?"

"Release it, Sanji, it's your body's natural de-pressurizer!" Ussop snickered, pushing Luffy right up against Sanji, the rubberboy grunting.

"No! not in front of everyone! _Get off_!"

"I'm not wearing a shirt! It'd probably burn off all my manly chest hairs!" Luffy laughed, hands fisted against Sanji's gut and pulling hard towards his spine.

Sanji grunted at the forceful thrust, but managed to fight off the intended temptation. He reached back to awkwardly to elbow the kid. "Goddamn it, get off me! STOP! I'm going to cut you into a million pieces if you give me fucking heartburn!"

"Oh, man, it's going to smell like pickles, too!" Ussop shouted, pulling the collar of his shirt up over his nose and grabbing hold of Luffy's arms, to encourage the release.

"I swear," Nami muttered with disgust, overhearing the struggle as Chopper joined in, crying aloud at the train slowly moving across the lawn. "No one here has a serious bone in their body."

"Why are you doing this to my patient? Leave him alone! If he wants to fart, he'll do it on his own!"

"It's good to hear their cheer," Robin said, settling in her lounger, shades over her eyes.

"GET OFF!"

"Fart! Fart! Fart! Fart!" Luffy and Ussop chanted, Chopper yanking at them both while Sanji tried kicking at them awkwardly.

"Ha ha! Boys!" Franky laughed, before yawning noisily, heading to the bedroom. "Everyone play nice, he's pregnant."

"What's this? A fart contest?" Brook asked, suddenly wide awake as he veered over in that direction. He proceeded to release one that had all of them groaning, Chopper dropping heavily to the lawn as Brook laughed. Luffy gagged, Ussop covering his eyes and nose while he crawled away from them. Sanji plugged his nose and mouth, shoulders twitching as he gagged.

"Are we under attack?" Jinbei asked out of concern, rounding the corner to see three men lying on the lawn, coughing and gagging, Brook laughing merrily. "Smoke bomb?"

"It's too early for this shit…ALL OF YOU, KNOCK IT OFF!" Nami bellowed impatiently, causing them all to startle upon hearing her voice. "What's _wrong_ with all of you?"

"Na- Nam – good – Goo - !" Sanji heaved instead, unable to finish his greeting, Luffy laughing hysterically before he choked and coughed as he inhaled deeply.

"Sanji must be feeling a lot better then, huh?" Jinbei then asked, watching the man crawl out from the area, heading for the kitchen – until Luffy snagged an ankle, begging him to pull him. Once Brook caught a whiff of his own gas, his knees knocked, and he staggered toward the railing in an attempt to breathe in fresh air.

"I am absolutely sure a pregnant person is not supposed to be treated like that," Jinbei muttered, watching as Ussop latched onto Luffy's back, both of them relying on Sanji to pull them out from the cloud.

Robin's arms burst out from the lawn, equipped with hand-fans that moved the foul stench away from them.

"Thank you, Robin," Nami said with a sigh, looking at the newspaper that had just come in. "Yes, he's fine, apparently. Of course, he would be! I was worried when they weren't going to let us see him, but he's doing well. I'm glad. We'll find out what he wants to do and plan from there. Chopper says he's in real good health, and not to worry."

"That's good to hear," Jinbei commented.

"It's just figuring out what to do with these islanders that might be the problem," Nami said, gathering all the coupons she found from inside, looking through them with interest. She looked over at the island that they had been occupying for the last couple of days, squinting. "Let him finish his shopping, then we'll go. Along the way, we'll talk about what he wants to do."

"And if he decides that going back there is the right thing?" Robin asked, looking through her own newspaper, seeing their Wanted posters on the third page. "Oh, we should leave soon, though. Look at this."

"Can't be helped!" Nami said cheerfully, leaning over her shoulder to do so. Seeing most of them as being sighted throughout the island did nothing to cause an alarm – they'd watched the islanders come in and leave, and the Marines that stopped in briefly did nothing but take reports and leave just as quickly, near following the wake of the boats the islanders had used. "We'll come up behind them, give them a sound pop, and be on our way."

"Sounds like a plan!"

After managing to get Luffy and the others occupied with other things, Sanji went about to perform a quick inventory. He made a new list, redressed in comfortable clothes, and pushed his feet into the shoes the ladies had bought for him. While they had stretched to accommodate his new girth, they felt loose, now. But his stomach felt a little bigger – pushed to stretch outward more. He looked into the mirror nearby, turning to the side. With horror, he realized that there wasn't any hiding it – no matter what he wore, with how far his stomach was pushing outward, it was quite obvious he was pregnant.

It was too warm to wear a jacket, so he found a hat, pulling the bill down low, nearly covering his eyebrows. If he was going to be remembered as a pregnant man, then he'd have to be mistaken for someone else. He closed his locker, then hurriedly added the ingredients to milkshakes and extra potatoes to the list; he couldn't believe Law hadn't tried that, before. The surgeon was missing out.

He looked up when he realized he wasn't alone, and made eye contact with Zoro. Before either of them could say anything to each other, Law appeared next to Sanji and they were on the docks before Sanji could say anything at all.

"It's my turn," Law said sleepily, looking fairly put out as Sanji looked around himself, not recognizing the area. Workers around them looked at them with surprise, unsure of where they'd come from. Sanji wasn't even sure where Sunny was anchored, scanning the horizon for any sign of the ship before realizing the low hanging clouds in the distance.

His pregnant mind was rattled by how fast things had shifted, and the things he'd wanted to even _think_ of saying to Zoro was still whirling in a confused jumble. He rapped the top of his head, scowling, wanting this pregnancy to be done and over with. He wanted his clarity back!

"What do you mean, it's 'my turn'?" Sanji then asked Law as the taller man led the way to town. It was smaller than the last, with stone roads and high wood walls, flora opened brilliantly to receive the sun. It was warm – not overly warm where their clothes made them uncomfortable, for the cold wind coming in from the sea made it comfortable. He admired the area for a few moments before he performed a double take. "Neither of us have any packs to bring everything back."

"I thought you had them," Law said, frowning back at him.

"No, they're in the kitchen, useless old man!"

"Too late, we'll have to improvise," Law decided. Because of the lack of sleep, he looked particularly ferocious, today, his hat pulled low to hide his out of control hair. People hurriedly veered away from him, but because of the way he was squinting just to see where they were going, Sanji couldn't see his attitude as anything else. "I don't normally do this. My crew does."

"Spoiled," Sanji commented suspiciously.

They found the market area, Sanji looking to rent a packhorse and buy some sacks. Being that it was early morning hours, the stalls and their vendors opened up with some cheerful fanfare, the street peacefully empty. It was surprisingly calmer being in the older man's company – Law didn't say much, he wasn't easily lost, and though he looked intensely perturbed by the entire task, he followed after Sanji without much argument. It was so much different than being in the company of the others, of Zoro, that it threw him off balance. He felt awkward, like words were lost once he thought of them. Because of the surprise attack, Sanji could feel the older man standing very closely to him, on the watch for those that had attacked last time.

Being hyper aware of him left Sanji fumbling. He couldn't help but think Zoro wouldn't be this vigilant – he'd be off to the side, arguing with him over everything, impatient with him. Giving him space to move, but not to touch.

"These bags will keep the milk cold," Sanji said, hefting bags of milk into foil-type totes, and closing them firmly. "Put them at the very bottom of this one, here, please."

"What is the difference?" Law asked with a puzzled expression, looking from the barrels that an assistant was stacking near Sanji, to the bags.

"Those are Brook's."

"This is supposed to be for you, Blackleg-ya," Law stated firmly. "These supplies are for your use, only. Not the crew's! I'm not helping you take these back for them."

"You don't have to! They'll be delivered to the docks as I'd arranged them!"

"Listen, you pregnant jerk, the only reason why I agreed to stop at this island was that we load up on supplies for _you and the baby_ , and not the whole goddamn crew!" Law snapped at him, snatching the sack out of his hands and tossing it back onto the horse, who startled at the movement. Sanji signaled for him to lower his voice, but Law didn't care who heard him. "I'm not shopping for them!"

"It's not a problem to get little things!" Sanji snapped back at him, reaching up to make adjustments to the horse, but Law pushed his hands away to do it himself. "Don't tell me how to do this!"

"Then stick to the goddamn list!"

"It's weird how you and moss sound the same," Sanji muttered, signing a paper the assistant held out while Law darkened with insult. "Always bitching about the little things."

"Don't get snippy with me – I'll kill you for talking back to me!" Law snapped at him.

Sanji looked startled, looking around himself hastily. "Which reminds me, I need to piss. Wait here."

" _Again_?" Law muttered, looking down the street, where they had to find a restroom for him because of the very same problem. Five minutes later, grumbling to himself, Sanji returned to lead the way to another stall.

After buying some large cuts of meat, Law seething because he knew that wasn't on the list – captain's choice – Sanji crossed that off and nodded.

"We're done," he said, looking off to the right, spying a small confectionary shop. "Oh, we could stop there."

"Or not," Law said, taking the horse's lead. He glanced around himself. "There's more people present. Let's return quickly before anyone takes notice of us."

"It's you they'll recognize, not me," Sanji assured him, counting out the beli he had left. "I have enough for a snack."

"Please just make one on board!"

"No, it's just right here, and I'm starving. It'll take two minutes," Sanji said, walking towards the shop. It irritated Law how his attention was devoted to the beli in hand, and not his surroundings while people poured out into the street to start their afternoon shopping. He steered the horse back after him, watching for anyone that might be looking their way. Tying the horse to a post, the animal snorting lazily as it started nibbling at some potted plants, Law walked in after Sanji, seeing him peruse the glass shelves for something tasty.

The cheery shop owner greeted and watched them from behind the counter, answering Sanji's questions when prompted, Law growing impatient as time passed. A family popped in, children racing about as they slapped their hands on the glass, peering in at their favorite treats. Now that there were others in the shop, Law was once again close to Sanji's back, on the watch for anyone that seemed unassuming.

One of kids, a rowdy young boy not much older than five, hopped about, hitting the glass while shouting for his father to look over at his choice. His father was assisting the smaller boy, and the mother looked exhausted, tiredly telling her first to calm down and lower his voice. The owner looked at the child nervously as he continued to hit the glass, yelling at his father to pay attention to him.

It made Law cringe, twitching slightly as the kid's behavior started to escalate the more his father ignored him. He looked at Sanji to get him moving when he saw that Sanji was staring at the boy, who rejected his mother's attention as she attempted to calm him down. Then Law winced because he was sure that troubled expression on his face meant only one thing…

"You're not choosing anything, after all?" he asked Sanji, as the boy's shrill shouts turned into a frustrated scream. He stomped out, the mother chasing after him, the father looking exasperated as he scooped up the smallest boy, who started to wail once he realized he wasn't getting the treat he'd wanted. Once the family vacated the premises, the shop owner exhaled heavily and resumed smiling cheerfully at them.

Sanji exhaled slowly, reaching up to rub an eye. The shop owner looked concerned as the rubbing turned to wiping.

"I just…like, it only takes two seconds to look when called upon," Sanji said slowly. He kept his head lowered so that the bill of his hat would hide most of his features, but the frown of his mouth and the thickness of his voice spoke for him. " _Two seconds_. Even if it's for nothing."

"Do not do this for that kid's behalf," Law told him, growing horrified once he realized what was happening. "He was a brat."

" _Two seconds_. I can glance over if my name is called, and – ignoring a kid, even if they're just doing it for attention – it's not that hard to do, to just _look_ -!"

"Would you like a sample?" the shop owner asked tentatively.

Horrified, Sanji looked at Law. His voice rose and broke with effort, causing major discomfort to the pair watching him, sure the dam would break at any moment. "But what if _I_ do it? What if something happens, and I look away, and I'm - ! _I'm too late_? It's _too late_ because I didn't look at him fast enough, and - ! I didn't sense anything that day, and that's how fast it was - !"

"Hormones. Please don't pay him any mind," Law told the shop owner, who looked absolutely bewildered as Sanji started sniffling, reaching up to wipe his eyes with his palms. The woman looked at him with confusion.

"STOP SAYING THAT AS AN EXCUSE!" Sanji shouted at him, Law cringing at the volume of his voice, the threat of being struck. Their hat bills knocked together, knocking hats askew with their closeness. "No one takes these things seriously when I really feel them, and -!"

Law straightened his hat while Sanji fixed his. "Please stop yelling…"

"It only took a _second_! It only takes a second to give a kid attention when he calls for it! That second defines the course of action, and what if I'm that way, too? Even though I plan not to be, I want to be the very best, but what if I do the wrong thing and it's not – _good enough_?" Sanji blurted out, and Law wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about, hearing him shift from subject to subject, and all he understood at that moment was that the others were right. "I didn't have that growing up, not until I met that old geezer, and - ! _What if I'm like him_? The guy responsible for my birth? What if I end up like him? I don't think I'd even know – what if he grows up just like I did because I fucking failed to notice…? _I didn't give him enough attention_? How could you think I'd want more when I can't even do it with just one…?"

"There, there, go find your peanut butter," Law said, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and looking very uncomfortable as Sanji's shoulders started to shake. Law glared at the shop owner, who was staring with an incredulous expression at the meltdown in front of her. " _Get him some goddamn peanut butter_ , don't just stand there, staring at him!"

The shop owner quickly found a sample from one of her wares, fixing it to a small cup and wooden spoon upon hearing him snap at her. Trembling a little, she held it out to Sanji, who was busy wiping his eyes and face. A man walked in, and promptly walked back out upon seeing the uncomfortable scene. Law snatched the cup from her hand and attempted to give it to him, but Sanji was using the collar of his shirt to wipe his face.

"Maybe it is best if you take him - !" Sanji added with a hard sniffle, struggling to hold back incoming sobs while the shop owner looked at him with worry.

"Make like Enies Lobby and open up the Gates of Justice," he said, Sanji looking at him with bewilderment, allowing Law to spoon some into his mouth, stuffing it in when he had the chance.

Sanji coughed and choked, but he chewed, expressions changing as taste flooded his senses, distracting him from the scene he'd witnessed. The brilliance of flavor caused him some joy.

"This is really good!" he managed to say, looking at the woman with surprise. Law was relieved that it worked, and spooned in the last of it before Sanji could move. Sanji shoved him away, chewing awkwardly as he ventured back up to the counter to look for the item she'd sampled of. "What is this?"

"Peanut butter, caramel, vanilla bean with toffee cake," she said, looking at him cautiously. She couldn't really tell his features because of the bill of his hat, but she saw enough. "I whipped the peanut butter and mixed it with the caramel to produce a layer between vanilla and toffee."

"That is fantastic! You, madam, are a genius! Give me all of it, please! Samples, everything!" Sanji said, mouth watering as she bent to retrieve the cake from the window.

"Are you…okay?" she asked doubtfully, taking a moment to try and understand him.

"I'm fine! It's been a long day," Sanji told her, cheerfully eying the rest of the shop's items, Law rolling his eyes in the background. But her eyes had dropped to the man's middle, and it was obvious that he was carrying heavy. The mood swings made sense, but she didn't understand how it was _possible_. She stared at his stomach before she straightened up with cake in hand.

After she'd boxed and wrapped it in a paper bag, she handed it over to Law, who frowned at the task, Sanji counting out the beli necessary for it. A group of men walked in, chattering noisily amongst themselves, and she watched the way the taller man placed himself right behind Sanji, glaring at them suspiciously while they perused the other counters.

She took the money, then winked at Sanji. "Congratulations, you two. I'm sure you'll do a marvelous job as a father. Don't worry about it."

Sanji froze, face reddening once more. He looked back to see if Law had heard that, then felt incredibly mortified at the implication. Still, the compliment and assurance meant a lot. That was twice someone had said so without any prompting. He nodded awkwardly to accept it, quickly headed out of the shop as Law followed.

"I can smell this, and it makes my insides tremble," he complained, holding up the bag as Sanji turned to look at him. " _What_?"

"Nothing," Sanji said after a moment. "You didn't…hear anything?"

"No…" Law gave him a suspicious look, reaching up to pull at the collar of his shirt, prepared to cover his nose and mouth. "Why? Have I just been crop dusted?"

"NO! Never mind!"

"Let's return to the damn ship," Law ordered untying the horse. "We've spent too much time, here. You need a nap."

Outraged to be told such a thing, Sanji snapped at him, "Don't tell me what I 'need'! I know what _I_ need! I don't need to be babied – don't fucking baby me! And how dare you feed me like I'm some little kid – what's your problem?"

"That meltdown was only averted because of food. My next option was to kill you. And stop yelling so much – it's forcing your blood pressure to rise, and if you faint again, I will leave you there."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sanji said with a sigh, reaching for the bag, but Law held it himself. As they walked back towards Sunny with the horse being led behind them, he couldn't help but look at him, again. _Really_ look at him.


	17. Chapter 17

**RR: It's not the islanders he earns a favor from…it's from someone else ;) And these two are bonding in an unexpected way; it'll be tricky, though, because those mood swings are a homerun hit to conclusions and broad imagination! Haha! (always in a good way) Zoro has his chance to talk, but… D :**

 **Naghi-Tan: I *always absolute adore the time you dedicate to express yourself, anyway! XD Thank you for reading before work!**

 **Moony-F: haha he has his moments…his crew keeps chastising him on having better bedside manners, but he actually does have them. They'd be so proud of him, rn…**

 **CC: Zoro's issues are complicated – he needs to be more truthful with himself and not rely on his well-built rep to make his image for him. He has to learn the hard way D: Being vulnerable is okay! I wonder if Law realizes what he's doing…? Hmmm…XD**

 **: : 17 : :**

"Well?" Nami asked curiously once they'd returned, Law moving their things with his abilities from the raft they'd taken from the docks. Law had made Sanji row, the cook grumbling about it as he did so. "Where's Sanji?"

"I moved him up, first," Law said crankily, hands on his hips. "His moods are ridiculous, but they were manageable. A suggestion – feed him the next time you're out."

"You heartless bastard!" Sanji snapped, overhearing that and leaning over the railing to glare down at him, eating a slice of cake. Nami's eyes widened at the size of it, at the content. She reached out to take a finger full and nearly gagged at the mixture, subtly wiping it on the railing out of his eyesight. "Stop talking about me like that!"

"Other than that, no trouble," Law said, taking Ussop's place, the man shouting out with dismay once he registered he was down on the raft rather than on the ship with Franky. Franky looked around, puzzled over Ussop's sudden disappearance, but understood once he saw Law walking away. "Now, no one bother me while I sleep this off. Or I sink this entire ship."

"Wake up for dinner, then," Sanji told him as he made his way to the library. Feet away from it, Luffy slammed into Law with a loud greeting, sending them flying over the railing, crashing into the water with noisy fanfare. Sanji turned to Nami as the screams started, Jinbei rushing to the rescue. "I actually got along fine with that shitty old man."

"Old men are your specialty," Nami admitted, reaching out to remove his hat so she could see him properly. She pulled it over her own head, leaning against the railing with both elbows. "But how can you stand being threatened or told you're stupid all the time?"

"He doesn't call me 'stupid'," Sanji said, stuffing his mouth with the rest of the cake, then licking his fingers clean. He walked away from the railing. "Speaking of calling me 'stupid', where's pea-shit for brains?"

"Asleep somewhere. Sanji, come hang out with me for a bit," Nami said hastily, reaching out and grabbing his arm, pulling him in her direction. "We haven't spoken in awhile, just us two! You're always so busy being pregnant or being forced into marriage, we should hang out."

Giving an uncomfortable chuckle, Sanji said, "That sounds great! But I wanted to clear things up with him before we leave so that there are no misunderstandings in any decision I make."

"Yes, yes, in a few – look, we're all wondering what you want to do with these guys. Do you want to have this conversation with everyone over dinner, or just let me know right now, so I can relay it to the others?" she asked, interlacing her fingers with his, marching towards the soldier's dock.

"Oh, this…of course, it has to be decided, now?" Sanji asked slowly, both of them posted near the lion's head as she looked at her log pose, then located the map she had been working on, earlier. He looked at their entwined hands – it felt wrong. It felt wrong because he still felt so bad for his actions on Totto Land. For causing her distress, for putting her through that mess, for _being pregnant_. He didn't feel attractive, he didn't feel like he had the right to fawn over her, he just felt like a stranger in his own skin. He subtly started tugging at his hand, but her fingers clenched over his tightly.

"They trust any decision you'll make. It makes them uncomfortable that neither of you, Robin, Law, Zoro – can't sense these guys."

"It's like they aren't even there," Sanji told her. "It is also not like they're strong, either – there is just…something that makes them non-threatening."

"But they're going to continue coming after you," Nami said with concern. "And we can't have that. They just want to…"

She trailed off, not wanting to say it. Clearing her throat, she said, "So, we must do something about it. Luffy's all for returning to the island and taking care of the problem right now. What do you think?"

"There's a lot of disadvantages to that," Sanji muttered, looking over the railing to the green waters that bumped gently against the ship's side. Nami released his hand, then, adjusting her hair underneath the hat she'd taken from him. "Throwing us off course, and possibly attracting attention to them in the first place if the Marines get wind of our route – they'll want to know why we're there, and through their methods, they could learn the truth. I'm not ready to reveal that, just yet."

Nami eyed his abdomen pointedly, making sure that he caught the gesture. " _Really_? Because if you went to town, today, like this – people now _know_."

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, unable to say anything.

"But these guys are not going to stop, and I think this last time should be the final time with them threatening you," Nami told him firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you want them to keep bothering you, long after you have him? If we can all just talk or intimidate them into leaving us alone, I'm sure it'll be fine!"

"I want to come up with a solution that isn't something my family would do," he muttered uncomfortably. "And every solution I have is one that they'd think, first."

"But you're _not_ them," Nami insisted gently, reading his anxiety. She reached out to fiddle with his hair, smoothing strands from his face before tucking them behind his ears. Still puzzling how that one section avoided the manipulation to remain covering his right eye. "Nothing that you do is a part of them, so stop thinking that! Of course, you're thinking like a parent – you're trying to protect your child! So even if it sounds extreme, of course you'd think the very worst of a situation!"

Uncomfortable talking about it with her, Sanji looked down at the waters that lapped up against Sunny. Seaweed pressed up against the wood, leaving behind splatters of color. He remembered what he was going to say to Zoro, the tip of his tongue tumbling with the things he'd wanted to tell him earlier, before he and Law went to town. He pushed away from the railing. "I'm going to go find him."

Nami hurried after him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Finish what you were saying, first!"

"Oh…right…" Sanji reddened, rubbing his chin hair as he struggled to remember what they had been talking about. But all he saw was the moss clinging to Sunny, and he had a strategy in mind to go about a conversation, and even then, _that_ left him suddenly.

Nami sighed with a smile. "This just gets better and better, huh? It's going to be worse once you have the little guy! Look, we'll talk about it during dinner, okay? Hey, have you decided on a name? Name him after me. 'Noni'. Mikan! Cash! Check! 'Bit Coin' is _super_ popular in the East Blue… 'Bit' is _adorable_ for a baby!"

"I…haven't thought of it. None of that even crossed my mind," Sanji said, suddenly in a panic. Each of those names sounded terrible, but he couldn't say that to her. He started stepping back, intending on escaping this potentially fatal encounter if he said something to make her angry. "But thank you for giving such thought to these things for me! You're extremely thoughtful!"

"What about 'Junior'? Please don't name him 'Junior', because that's horrible," she asked, drawing him back to her again. She reached out to touch his stomach, rubbing with both hands, and it was the most uncomfortable thing Sanji could feel. His entire body tensed and he cringed, but he struggled to remain smiling brightly, hands shifting to subtly tug hers away. There was just something wrong with a woman – who could naturally get pregnant – touching a pregnant man. "Lower case three?"

"…What?"

"How about Roku? River? Sailor? Hey, if you do end up choosing one of my special names, then I demand a finder's fee! Only one hundred and twenty percent interest per year of his life, this time. Consider it a godmother's blessing."

Sanji tried not to cringe as the baby moved, pushing up against his body with such force that he took it as a feared gesture. He tried not to laugh as Nami paused, frowning at him.

"I will give those some thought," he said slowly, trying not to show his discomfort in front of her, hunching just slightly. "I better – go. You've been a _great_ help! Only you can stimulate my brain!"

She watched him hobble away, wondering if the names were offensive, or if he had to poop. Then she shrugged, returning her attention to the map, trying to think of names that related to hers.

He found Zoro sleeping in the weight room, fingers still curled around a barbell. Just seeing him caused his shoulders to tense up and his neck to tighten, but Sanji walked forward with a slow exhale, thinking of the things he wanted to say in the order that mattered.

Before Zoro could find himself being stomped on, he jerked his head to the left, Sanji's bare foot landing on the floor, inches from his nose.

"So, you can sense _that_ while in a deep sleep…"

Scrambling to sit up, Zoro wiped his face, scowling up at him. "You're back."

Zoro had a few choice words for the surgeon, wiping his face again as he stood up. Seeing Sanji as he was, springy and active, nothing seemed permanently wrong with him. But he was definitely heavier in front.

"There's no hiding this anymore, is there?" he muttered, eyeing it with a heavy frown.

"I'll ignore all your rude comments on my gorgeous physical appearance," Sanji said, turning slightly so that Zoro wasn't staring directly at his stomach. "I wanted to talk to you, for a bit. Could we do that?"

"Can you maintain this attitude without crying, or being distracted into some type of fit?" Zoro asked him, reaching for a towel. "Because I can't reason with you when you fling yourself off some deep end."

Sanji shrugged. "No guarantees. Look, I'm sorry if any blame hit you because of what happened, but I think it was made pretty clear that it wasn't all yours, because I missed it, too."

"Both of us were to blame, because everyone knew we were arguing beforehand."

"Can't be helped. But it wasn't your fault, either. I think people expected either one or both of us to at least sense something, but since neither of us did, I'd want to make sure both of us received equal blame."

"Did you just come up here to reassure me that I'm not getting into trouble with the others for this?" Zoro asked suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"I don't need that sort of reassurance."

"I, uh, also wanted to mention that…thanks, for…taking over where I couldn't. Way to apply yourself without being directed," Sanji then added nervously, glancing at him.

Zoro grunted in response, searching for his shirt. Sanji didn't expect an answer back, and didn't take offence at this behavior. Once his shirt was settled, Zoro said, "This is something that must be settled immediately, so I hope you've been thinking about what you want to do about these guys."

"I want to stop the issue, but…I think I want to listen to the others' suggestions before making my own determination," Sanji said slowly. "I thought I'd talk about it at dinner, tonight."

"You're thinking of going back there and talking to them yourself?"

"Getting right to the source would be helpful - and I know it's going to take us off our trek, but I think – maybe I can go by myself, and resolve it that way – "

" _No_ ," Zoro said hastily, glaring at him. "You took off on your own last time, and look what happened!"

"This is not a similar situation – come along with me," Sanji interrupted himself to add, feeling jittery with it. He was putting it out there – giving Zoro an option. Something he nervously wondered if the other man would understand. In case he didn't, Sanji reached out and touched his arm. It was the first voluntary contact that each of them had shared without intended violence in it, and even Zoro seemed stunned upon feeling it. He looked from Sanji's hand to Sanji with some confliction.

But he didn't reject it.

"Luffy would know what we're doing. Maybe they can anchor somewhere, and we can make this quick trip, and be back within a month – "

"It probably wouldn't work with just us, though…" Zoro mumbled. He looked at his abdomen before looking back at him, Sanji frowning. Very slowly, he jiggled his arm to loosen Sanji's grip, focused on his towel before he could look back up. All the things he wanted to say, those feelings he'd thought was resolved, seemed to leave him upon seeing Sanji's somewhat hopeful expression.

"We make a good team when we're working together. People would think twice before fucking with us. I think that's needed for this thing, here. We'd be back faster than we'd think!"

Zoro once again looked to his stomach with a dubious frown. The way it hung over the waistband of his shorts, jutting out abnormally from his usually slim form was just too obvious. It couldn't be mistaken for anything else, anymore. _The man was pregnant_. It was hard to believe after being comfortable with his skinny form for these years – it was hard to accept. He still felt uneasy disgust for the concept because Sanji was a man carrying a child like a woman would – and it bothered him how _normal_ he still tried to be when he obviously _wasn't_ normal.

"I don't know…seeing _that_ makes me nervous. It'd be me doing all the work. You're not any closer to having it, are you?"

"No, you idiot! And I can do shit just fine! It wouldn't be like I was slacking, or anything…there are plenty of things I can do like this!"

"That doc said something about guts – because of its location, intense movements aren't recommended because it's pulling at all your organs, because it's in a place where there's no real attachment. So if you're doing something strenuous, you don't have the thought that the weight of it all will just come crashing down all of a sudden?" Zoro asked him skeptically. "I don't want to be the one that's pulling that kid from out of there – I don't know what to do with a baby, and it's not my concern. Having kids wasn't any part of my future plan."

Sanji studied him for a few moments, and Zoro saw some light dropping from his expression. Clearing his throat, Sanji said, "I didn't ask you to be personally involved with this kid. You'd be the last one I search out if I needed any help regarding him. But there's going to be more of us than just you and me, so get your panties out of the wad at the thought of it being just me and you. I'll have my docs, I was thinking Jinbei to reason with them, maybe Robin so she can partake in some of their history – "

"Just Chopper. That asshole surgeon can stay here."

Sanji hesitated for a few moments, understanding why Zoro wouldn't want Law around. Zoro studied his expression. "You'd _want_ him to go?"

"He can make this quick," Sanji said slowly. "Plus, he and Robin find the topic of that island fascinating, so - !"

"You can just go with them, I wouldn't go if he's going. The less time I spend with him, the better."

"Because of this alliance, you're going to have to cooperate with him, somehow – you understand why things happened as they did, why are you still carrying a grudge?"

"You're not the one with a scar," Zoro pointed out. "You can't say that to me!"

Sanji shrugged, nodding in response hurriedly. He reached out, patting him in an awkward attempt to pacify him. "You're right. _You're right_ , I'm wrong, of course…"

Despite himself, Zoro removed that hand from his person, but his fingers remained clasped on his, Sanji just looking at him with some surprise. "Chopper's more than enough for you, you don't need _him_. Luffy needs him where he can keep an eye on him, and, besides – he's set on beating Luffy to the One Piece, he's not interested in side missions."

"I…I trust him, okay?"

"You trust _him_? You _trust_ that guy?" Zoro repeated incredulously, Sanji sensing that the delicate wall that they had been dancing on immediately crumbled under the weight. He released Sanji's hand. "Someone that tricked us all, and has the potential to keep doing it?"

"I do…look, I'm sorry, but…the care he's given to us, I can't…just…distrust him. I – it's different."

"I do not want to be around someone who's baiting me every little second over every little thing!"

"Then, don't give him anything to bait."

"That's like telling me I should hold my breath because - !"

"Just go with me, because I'm asking _you_ to help me!"

At uttering those words, Sanji sucked in his lips. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but they'd left him before he could rethink them. But he realized he was giving Zoro a line, hoping he'd catch it. Half hoping he wouldn't. Anxious anyway regarding any type of response.

Zoro stared at him, forehead furrowing slightly. "If I were of any help to you, it wouldn't be the same."

Sanji was quiet for a few moments, a retort on the tip of his tongue. But he swiped his hair from his face, and turned away. He felt dazed, and his mind was yelling at him to _at least_ say something, to acknowledge what Zoro said, but he just felt stunned.

"I – I know that, dumb ass," he managed to sputter. "It wasn't the same since I came back, why would I expect any different at this point?"

"It's not that I _wouldn't_ help you," Zoro added quietly, looking down at his hands, "but I can't…do this without thinking that you'd get the wrong idea. I might be stupid with some things, but…with what you did, I can't…seem to forgive you, so…I'm having some issues trying to sort this out."

"You," Sanji stretched for words, anything, _something_ that was in reach to release quickly, "…can't forgive me…?"

There was a tone in that that Zoro immediately latched onto. His hands gestured as he spoke. "Look, putting it out there – you left without even considering the feelings of others, of even - me! Without even saying anything, you just left! You couldn't even leave a message for me, like, what was I to expect? What was I supposed to think? _Of course_ you would leave just to get married to some girl you never met, you make such an idiot of yourself over them, so! So I…things happened the way they did, and…! I can't look at you the same way, now! I felt like you betrayed me, and things are the way they are. I'm not doing that, again."

 _There_. It was out there. The things that had made him uncomfortable, the things that made him sick to have to admit to himself, and to Sanji. Released his vulnerability, revealed what hurt. It hung like a heavy weight between them, and Zoro couldn't look at him just yet while he composed his expression.

Sanji stared at him for a bit before snapping, "Then, _don't help_. But I don't want to hear you bitching about it."

Sanji then began making his way towards the ladder, Zoro hurrying after him.

" _That's it_? I give you _that_ , and it's not even acknowledged? Look, fuck it, I made a mistake, okay?" Zoro snapped, grabbing his arm. "Forget about what I just said – !"

"I've done _nothing_ to betray your trust!" Sputtering, Sanji added, "I was faithful the _entire_ time - !"

Hands in his hair with exasperation, Zoro shouted, "I wasn't – that's not - ! Whole Cake Island was just - !"

"You never allowed me to speak on it! You made your own damn judgement and left it at that - ! Why do I have to prove myself to someone like _you_ \- ?" Sanji couldn't speak anymore – he could feel his eyes burning and his throat closing, and he hastily left the weight room.

Meanwhile, Zoro stood there, feeling increasingly unsure of himself. Throwing it out there so Sanji would know what he felt and thought had made him nervous because it was similar to admitting that not all of him worked properly. Because he wasn't all the man that everyone thought him to be. But _it was done_. It was done, Sanji knew – Sanji knew more of him than Zoro wanted to admit, and it was one of the hardest things he had to accept. Now it was up to Sanji to do whatever he wanted with it, and because Zoro was sure Sanji felt hurt, Sanji could retaliate against him in so many ways.

He felt sick because it just felt like he was digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole he hadn't meant to fall into in the first place.

: :

Dinner was its usual lively affair, and Sanji was wishing he'd taken a nap beforehand like Law had told him to do, because his eyes were pretty heavy. But then again, they were pretty swollen from all the "outbursts" he'd had over the course of the day, too. The air was hot with intense conversations - Luffy describing the moment he'd tackled Law into the water, Law threatening him, Ussop instigating, Franky trying to calm them but getting angry at Law – the ladies looking over a magazine and pointing out varies pieces of baby furniture; the others focused on their meals with pleased expressions…but Zoro and Sanji were the only ones notably quiet.

Zoro was awkwardly keeping his attention focused on his chopsticks, eating a bite here and there, and Sanji was pointedly ignoring him, focused on the others and himself. He took a seat on the other side of Franky and Chopper, so he didn't have to look at the man – Zoro would have to lean over the table just to see him, and he wasn't about to extend that effort.

Nami slammed a fist on the table, rattling everything atop of it, and forcing shouts to cease. "Enough! As everyone knows, Luffy's wish for wizards came true; Fantasia Islanders are deadset on making a permanent visit with Sanji, and we don't want them, to. So! We need to make them stop. Any suggestions?"

"I say we go over there and talk to them face to face," Luffy said, an arm slung around Law as Law had his arms tightly crossed, scowling at the table. "Tell them to knock it off! I'm sure they'd take my word for it, because I'm future Pirate King…they'd want to bow down to me."

"But you're not about that nonsense," Nami told him, "so of course they wouldn't respect someone that doesn't think logical order should apply."

"…huh?"

"Conversation with them might be okay to do," Robin said, stirring her tea. "That way, if they happen to have any questions, we could answer them then and there. What do you think, Sanji?"

"Face to face might help," Sanji said anxiously.

"But it's probably best that you're not the one having this talk," Jinbei said, looking at him with concern. "It appears that having any type of intense conversation for you is – "

"Oh, yeah, I can do it," Ussop said with a hard sigh, rolling up his sleeves. "I'm great at negotiations. My superb negotiation skills have been unrivaled since that time I'd rescued a fairy princess who drifted to my island because of a locust army's invasion into her tomato garden."

"Was she from Fantasia Island, too?" Luffy asked, brightening. "Because fairies fit right in with wizards!"

"Hell yeah!"

" _Not_ Ussop," Nami said with annoyance. "I'll do the talking."

"We need someone in control, not someone tempted to hit as soon as she doesn't get her way," Ussop told her skeptically.

"Look, I'm sure you can do it," Franky told Sanji over Nami's response to Ussop. "There will be enough of us there to cause some intimidation. We're not there to celebrate – we're there to prove a point."

"I can do this, but…admittedly, I might go overboard," Sanji said slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I might lose my temper, or…be…distracted…"

"If you can just write down a speech, I'm sure it'll be fine," Ussop told him, slurping at his iced tea. "Just read it off, tell them that there are no room for negotiations, and leave it at that. Leave us to fix the rest if they start to argue. We're not there to argue. We're there to make this stop."

"Or, I can use my favor," Law said, stabbing his chopsticks into the table, Luffy narrowly pulling his hand back in time. "That'll end it right there."

"You're not allowed to talk, anymore," Nami told him. "This is a Strawhat thing."

"I think that if I can just get in and speak with those in charge, to prove that I am not part of the family and their associations, I think I can get my foot in the door," Sanji said thoughtfully. "I have to remind them that it was because of their actions that this is so. I have the word of the guy that did it."

"And if they don't wanna hear it?" Luffy asked, ripping off a large chuck of meat from a drum bone.

"That's the part that's…up to you," Sanji said uncomfortably, fiddling with his chopsticks. "I said my part, if they chose to go up against my wishes…my reaction shouldn't be trusted. So this is where you guys come in."

"Why wouldn't you trust it?" Franky asked curiously.

"Will you embrace what you've always denied?" Brook asked. "Because I really don't see any _why not_ in this situation."

"I'll just beat them up," Luffy scoffed, still chewing.

"But not _slaughter_ them," Nami added, leaning on an elbow onto the table. "We're not a crew that goes around slaughtering people. And I don't care what you say, Sanji, if it comes down to it, if it comes to the safety of your child, then react as your heart tells you. We're not going to do any judging."

"Is that what's holding you back?" Luffy asked Sanji curiously.

"It's not like you're going around doing it for the fun of it," Nami said with a scoff.

"There are others that will do it regardless," Robin said. "Without any prompt at all."

"There are limits," Franky told her.

"It's understandable that this crew would fret about such a thing," Jinbei commented, lowering his tea. "But as a lot, if you all agree on one thing, why not just let it happen?"

"I think the idea of hurting innocent people, who don't care about Sanji's condition, is holding us back," Chopper said with worry.

"They mentioned only 'elders'," Sanji said, folding his hands in his lap. "If I can find them and talk to them, I think the rest of them will back off."

"Then we do that!" Luffy said with a scoff, leaning back in his chair. "Bunch of old people will give in right away."

"We've got rights, too," Brook said with a sniff. "We're open for reasoning."

"Not all of them are as cool as you, though! You _and_ Jinbei! And Traffles!"

" _I'm not that old_!"

"You're younger than me, right?" Franky asked Law with surprise, lowering his cola to do so. Law ignored him, eating his rice sullenly.

"Hey, what do you think, Zoro?" Luffy then asked, looking over at his First Mate.

Zoro shrugged. "I honestly don't care what happens. Just tell me what to do."

"Pass the salad, please," Robin said, shifting her plate aside to make room for the bowl he passed to her.

"Any suggestion would be a good one," Ussop said, crinkling his brow. He heard Law open his mouth. " _Except_ for Torao's!"

"I'm just here to cut. I don't give a shit about making a decision on someone else's behalf."

Frowning, Nami fiddled with her dish, looking from him to Sanji. _Finally_ noticing that they were avoiding looking at each other, that they were seated in a way where they couldn't even look at each other. She felt uncomfortable.

"Then we'll go back there," Luffy decided, hitting the table. "They're going to keep coming after us, anyway, right? I don't like the idea of not noticing them until the last second, and it freaks me out. Maybe talking to their old people will work."

"I don't mind that," Nami said.

"I would love to investigate even further into their history," Robin said, perking up.

"I need a look at their science labs," Franky said, Ussop nodding with agreement.

"I don't know if I can stand looking into those blank faces," Jinbei said uncomfortably.

"Ooooh! I'm finally going to see this for myself!" Luffy cried. "Will I even notice them right in front of me?"

"Shanks lives another day," Law muttered with a frown, picking up his tea.

"What happens if you have it on our way there?" Franky then asked Sanji with concern.

"He won't! Our calculations put him at _nearly_ six months!" Chopper said cheerfully, lowering his milkshake.

"Why don't you call your crew, and have them meet us there?" Nami then asked Law, who frowned at her. Over the rising din of voices, Brook asked Sanji about what type of granny panties he was wearing for today, she added, "That way, we can transfer him to the sub without those guys having any access to our ship, just in case!"

"Is having Strawhat-ya here just for show?" Law asked curiously.

Nami just grinned, winking. As he was clearing dishes, Sanji remembered the main purpose as to why he'd made milkshakes in the first place. He made one hastily in a rice bowl, dashing whipped cream over it, and adding some sprinkles. From the oven, he produced a handful of fries, and he arranged the presentation as everyone started rising up from the table, leaving without noticing what he was doing.

" _'Mere_ , come try this," he ordered Law as the man set his dishes on the counter, frowning at the concoction before him.

"No, _disgusting_."

"Just one fry, it's not going to kill you," Sanji said, dipping a fry in the milkshake and handing it to him. "Eat it quick, before it gets soggy."

Wearing a revolted expression, Law did so. "Potatoes and sugared milk are not meant to be combined. This is pregnant food."

Sanji dipped a couple of fries in before chewing. "The contrast is great, actually."

"I don't understand why things need to be dipped before it can be enjoyed," Law grumbled.

"That's probably what she said, right?" Sanji said with a snicker, Law giving him a clueless look. Then he rolled his eyes.

"Oh. You made a sex joke. Haha. _Hah_."

"Sorry if forty-year-old virgins don't understand my level of humor," Sanji muttered, seeing that Zoro left without looking his way once.

"Twenty year old virgins don't need another punchline." Law dipped another fry into the milkshake, shaking his head as he reaffirmed what he thought of the concoction. He chewed like he was moments from crying. "Nope. This is disgusting. Listen, how important is this island to you?"

"I just want them to leave us alone," Sanji muttered, dipping more fries in, scooping up at least a spoonful of the creamy treat. "But I want my friends to be comfortable with my decision, too."

"Why is that important?"

"Because I want them to like me," Sanji stressed, half-joking. "Our captain isn't the type to kill unnecessarily. I don't think he's ever had to, and why should he start?"

"Is being liked that important?"

"It's what separates us from the riff-raff," Sanji told him, wondering if he should reach out and remove the single grain of rice he could see in the man's goatee. "Some of us don't want to be known as such."

"It's easier for the rest. When you're gone, no one will miss you," Law said, taking the last of the fries. Sanji stopped chewing, looking at him with surprise. "That stuff tasted like shit. Don't feed me your pregnant stuff, anymore."

"It's good for you to try new things. You don't want your age to force you to settle for what you're comfortable with," Sanji told him as he started the dishes. Law scowled at him, intending on leaving before Sanji asked teasingly, "Did you taste anything different about the milkshake?"

Law looked back at him, then wasn't sure what sort of face to make as Sanji snickered, enjoying the tease. "You can do that, now?" he asked, trying to hide his interest, but his face noticeably bloomed with color.

"What is wrong with you?" Sanji asked, staring at him with disgust.

"You realize you need to do this consistently in order to encourage flow – "

" _I'm not doing it_!"

"Have you considered borrowing the women's brassieres for later support? You don't want to become saggy…" Law added, giving Sanji's chest a judgmental crook of an eyebrow.

"Fuck out of here, you perv! Secret sexual harasser!" Sanji snapped, red-faced as his joking had backfired on him. Law snickered and walked out, finishing the fries he'd taken, Luffy's shout of discovery prompting him to make a mad dash away to avoid impact. Sullenly, Sanji finished his milkshake.

This mood that made him feel comfortable to joke around the other man made Sanji feel happy and upbeat. Lose thought and focus. Almost like how he'd used to feel around Zoro when Zoro started to let him in. Remembering that, remembering the risks involved in even exploring that option caused him to retreat from that hope. He should not feel that way for someone that was only cooperating with them via alliance terms, when he was only a 'science experiment' and couldn't be taken seriously.

Things would only end badly if he gave into that pursuit.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: Yeah…I did that…it makes more sense to me. XD**

 **Happy Balon: I don't know what that is! Is that a game?**

 **RR: With all the greys, lines in his face, I'm picturing him around fortiesh. The situation between Sanji and Zoro continues – if both of them could buckle down and just talk rather than attack each other : , ( With how this chapter went, I brought it home on my phone and worked on it because it wouldn't leave me alone. I might even update again, today or tomorrow! Darn this darn trope, keeping me obsessed…**

 **Guest: ;D**

 **Naghi-Tan: D:**

 **: : 18 : :**

A week later, Sanji entered the library with a harsh exhale. With a tray of freshly brewed tea and snacks, seeing that all the anatomy and Fantasia Island displays were set aside with papers scattered over the desk that had details of Teach and his crew, he now understood why Law had secluded himself away.

It had given him some time to think over some things for himself; quite aware that he was not in the best of conditions for clear thinking, he decided that his growing affection of the older man was only because Law was treating him in a way that Sanji felt he lacked from other men. Of course, he did not get along with most of them, Zoro being close to that exception, but he found he could speak easily to Law. It was discomforting how easy it was just to talk and tease and laugh and while it felt good – it just wasn't the right time to be comfortable with it. There were so many reasons why it wasn't smart.

Sanji knew it was only because of how he felt with Zoro's rejection – he was only making things weird because of this weird situation that brought them together. If he hadn't been pregnant, they still would talk amicably, but there wouldn't be many times where the pair of them interacted so closely.

"This is chamomile tea," Sanji said, sliding the tray down on top of a pile of papers that Law was looking over, the surgeon scowling at him for the interruption. "This is relaxing. I don't think you need anymore coffee. It looks like you're seeing sounds."

"For fuck's sake, I will not touch that shit," Law grumbled, sneering at the tea.

"You will, because I made it, and it'll counteract all that caffeine that's making your eyes bulge weirdly," Sanji told him, pouring a cup. "You are literally shitting out all your common sense with coffee diarrhea. I don't know how your crew handles this sort of shit, but they obviously baby you. From the looks of it, you're worried about this guy."

"This overconfidence in that idiot captain's planning is going to put everyone into a place you won't want to find yourself in," Law snapped at him.

"Are you that afraid of dying?" Sanji asked innocently. He pressed the cup into his hands, releasing it suddenly so that he either had to catch it, or risk ruining all his work with it spilling.

Law set it down with a shake of his head. "No, it's running into a situation unprepared that has me on edge."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah – but what's more important to remember is whose ship you agreed on spending your time, with. You learned to trust him at Punk Hazard, you used him in Dressrosa, and you counted on him during that whole Wano business," Sanji said with confidence, smiling brightly. "Only old men worry about details – let the whelps take over where your bones can't."

With irritation, Law ran his hands through his wild hair and growled, reluctantly reminded of these things. Sanji felt the baby bump against his insides, prompting him to wince as he leaned up against the chair Law sat in. With a comforting pat against his expanding middle, he said, "Besides, we're not alone in this. We have allies that are aware of the conflict, and they are on alert. Have confidence in us. Teach might be ruthless and sadistic, but he's stupid. After already encountering them, Luffy let us know what to expect of their thievery – or is this what stresses you out? You think they'll take what's left of your abilities?"

Law's scowl darkened significantly, confirming Sanji's thought.

"Those cowards hit Whitebeard when he was most vulnerable – it's the only way they can do this," Sanji reassured him. "There's more of us here to anticipate their moves, and once Shanks recovers, his aid will be useful. He won't let Blackbeard overcome him when Luffy is at stake."

Law looked at him, eyes dropping to his stomach before lifting. "And you're certain to hang in there with _that_ in arm?"

"That'll be a different story, and it's my own concern," Sanji told him. "We went over this."

"Willingly placing that child in danger against – "

" _My_ concern only," Sanji repeated himself loudly. "I don't want to talk about those guys, anymore. It's only adding to your agitation. You're grown too brittle, eating all this coffee and neglecting yourself to worry. Focus instead on eating my healing meals and strengthening yourself, you dumb bastard. Locking yourself up to worry about all these things isn't helping your physical condition. You don't have to stop thinking about it entirely, but you should allow yourself a limit."

"I absolutely cannot stand your blasé attitude," Law muttered, but he reached for the cup, glaring down at the hot liquid inside.

"Right, right, which is why you keep putting yourself in the middle of it…now, enough of that subject. That day in the kitchen, you said something that I couldn't forget. I want to talk about it."

"Oh? There is another Strawhat here that actually listens?"

"You basically said it's easier being an ass so no one misses you when you're gone," Sanji told him, taking a seat nearby. Relieved to be off his feet, he propped them up at the side of the desk, wincing at how swollen they were. He'd foregone his shoes, throwing an apron over some shorts and a t-shirt, trying not to think about how much further he was having to stand away from the counter because of it. Even if he sat, he felt his insides shifting, weight pressing upward so that his lungs felt stifled and his back ached because the weight was forcing him to hunch.

He felt tired, but he couldn't sleep; he was hot, he felt swollen, the things he'd craved weren't so delicious, anymore – _what was he thinking_? – and he'd stopped the discharge leaking from his nipples with Nami's pads cut in half. That, in turn, was kept in place by some wrap he'd found in Chopper's office; he felt like he was wearing a bra – and it only added to the discomforting feeling of having breasts and being overheated. His hair had to be lifted off his neck, so he had Nami tie it into a ponytail – Robin promised to cut it later. He felt so sloppy and unattractive.

He was _so over_ being pregnant, but Chopper had informed him he still had at least three more months to go.

"And I disagree with that. It made me think about a lot of things, actually, and I've come to the conclusion that, yes, you are an ass. You're an easily irritated, introverted, socially stupid person who has no hopes of being the light of the party when it comes. But that's not all who you are. Tell me, asides from the whole 100 hearts of pirates thing, what other ungodly things did you do that helped you earned the title of warlord?"

"It really can't be anything that bad," Sanji interrupted Law as he opened his mouth to speak, "because from what I gathered, your little group has been pretty busy, haven't they? Going from island to island, picking up injured rubber kids, yet also picking up slaves, investigating island medical oddities, curing incurable things. You guys aren't pirates at all – you're a sea faring free medical mobile service, giving out bandaids to anybody that hasn't the ability to fix the wound."

"How dare you make light of my work?" Law asked him, huffing as he removed his hat, unflattening his hair with an irritated ruffle. "And you're completely wrong about all of that. Sure, my interest lies in investigating medical oddities and recording them, but that's not my mission in life."

"Then what is it?"

"That's my business."

"You're not a pirate…you're a rogue healer in disguise. Your crew babies you, yet would walk over coals, naked, for anything you say. They're all individually trained in different fields with individual tragic backstories – "

"Most of them former pirates themselves! It only happens that their specialty is their background! Makes my job easier if they're already trained in what I need them to do."

" – and yet you keep them out of harm's path as much as possible by directing them into seemingly harmless missions that allow them to toe the line of interaction, but…seeing them on Zou said everything I need to know about them," Sanji said with a smirk. "They were basically helpless, non-threatening devotees, awkwardly as social as you, barely worth the Minks' attention."

"How dare you mock my crew? Belittle them and talk down of them?"

"I'm just saying…you try very hard to be an ass so no one will 'miss' you when you're gone, but you're wrong. If you're going around curing all these odd things that no one else can touch, you're making an impact on those people. Right now, your crew isn't saddling up for a confrontation with Teach and Shanks – they're out somewhere, continuing your work on smaller islands, and consulting you whenever necessary to – "

"Are you that obsessed with me?" Law asked him nastily. "You don't know anything about me or my crew! Stop making assumptions! That imagination is just as pregnant as your belly. Bored housewives make for the worst of gossips."

Unable to get angry in response, Sanji just grinned at him. "Okay, enough of that shit. I have a request to make of you…"

He stood up as Law sipped with a sullen expression at his tea, glowering at his work. "I'm here to ask you to stop being so nice to me."

Law choked, sputtering out tea with surprise, Sanji's expression turning sheepish. Looking at him with bewilderment, Law turned in his chair to do so, wiping his face.

" _What_?"

"See, uh, this is a little awkward, but…after this whole ordeal with…my _friend_ ," Sanji stressed awkwardly, "I'm getting the wrong ideas about your kindness, and I'm turning it into something different in my mind. So…to save face for the both of us, I'm going to ask that you put full effort into treating me like shit and making me resent you in order to keep a functional relationship between us that's more appropriate for our position…"

Law stared up at him with utter confusion, not understanding a single word that left the cook's mouth.

Feeling better now that he'd gotten it out there, Sanji gave a relieved exhale. "See, I thought if I just talked about it with you, it'd save us both from a lot of trouble from any future misunderstandings..."

"Are…are…are we speaking the same language?" Law asked, stuttering. "I…am not…understanding …"

"Yes. I know it's not what you think, it's just me turning it into some kind of rebound effect, and – "

"How have I gone out of my way to be _nice_?" Law asked, utterly perplexed.

"See, that's what makes it awkward, is that maybe you haven't been the definition of 'nice', but I'm interpreting it as such because I'm…a little twisted, that way," Sanji admitted, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Um…all this attention and care coming to me for the baby is _for_ the baby, but I…can't help but think that you…pay too much attention to me, and it makes me uncomfortable because it makes me feel good, and I know that's not your intention, so! Stop being nice to me, and start being an asshole. I'd appreciate it."

Unable to come up with a single thing in response, Law just stared at him. Sanji nodded, seeing that he'd made his point. He straightened up, rubbing his back. "Finish that tea, eat your snack. Then come out for lunch."

He then strolled off as if he hadn't just dropped a bomb, cheerily calling out to Ussop and Chopper as they saw him from somewhere high.

Law just continued to sit there, unsure of what to think.

: :

Feeling relieved to have gotten that off his chest, no matter how awkward it was, Sanji headed back to the kitchen after checking up on Ussop and Chopper's fishing. Both of them were sitting on the railing with their poles, the day beautiful and sunny, allowing Nami to lie out on the grass for a tan, with Luffy in his wading pool nearby. The attitude was so bright and cheery that it was hard not to be in a good mood.

Once inside, Sanji saw that Zoro was pouring water into a pitcher, that and an extra cup settled atop of a tray he'd intended on using. Sanji made an awkward stop, good mood coming to a halt.

"You weren't here, so I did this myself," Zoro muttered, dumping some ice into the pitcher. "Hope you don't mind…"

"No, but if you break anything, Nami will add it to your debt," Sanji said, looking off at the kitchen table so he wouldn't have to look at him. Neither of them had said anything to each other since that day, and while Sanji had convinced himself that he felt bad for ending it the way he had, he just felt tired of feeling like he was the only one to blame for this.

Zoro glanced at him, a little bothered by how it was between them, now. He wished things were as they were before it all changed – he regretted making that first step. He really messed things up since then. But he felt it was Sanji's fault, too, for allowing himself to be this way. Zoro bet that if Sanji wasn't pregnant, it would have been settled and put to rest a long time ago. Sanji just wasn't himself, like this.

"I know that," he said stubbornly, putting the ice pitcher back into the sink where Sanji had left it. "You don't have to tell me this over and over…you weren't outside, so I just did it myself."

"I was speaking with Law about a few things," Sanji told him, taking a deep breath for strength and walking forward as Zoro left the kitchen space.

"Is he still in hiding? Being gone like this makes me suspicious. He's plotting something that's going to hurt Luffy and the rest of us," Zoro said suspiciously.

"No, he's in hiding because he's worried about some things, and this is the only way he copes with it."

"When does that guy 'worry'? He's plotting something, and that's it! You sticking up for him all the time doesn't help his case. You're always sticking up for him."

Sanji looked at him. "I have not _always_ \- !"

"You make a big deal about guys – every single one of them! This is the only one you've never tried to kick overboard, or belittle or whatever, since we met him. You've got some kind of a man-crush on him, and it's obvious."

"That's fucking bullshit, and you're just talking out of your stupid ass for that!" Sanji snapped back at him, pushing past him towards the things he'd laid out on the counter, earlier, to start cooking for lunch.

Ruffled by Sanji's gesture, Zoro set the tray down on the counter, and looked back at him. "Not that I'm saying it in any other way," he said carefully, just to clarify his feelings, "but, this was a problem for me. If you couldn't make yourself be some type of way towards a guy that was capable of betraying us more than once, maybe there's something you're not telling the rest of us."

Sanji scratched at the back of his neck. "So, _my_ determination on another man is what makes this crew's decisions?"

"If you're not thinking similarly as us, then are you really a part of us?"

"Don't give me that shit!"

Zoro exhaled heavily, crossing his arms over his chest. "I didn't come in here to start a fight with you. I just wanted my water."

"You know, you're a real piece of work, aren't you? You want to be single for the rest of your life, there's no helping it. That personality of yours won't be for the strongest of hearts – you'll just bully someone weaker into accepting you as god, and - !"

"This has nothing to do with any relationships!"

"Better work on it," Sanji murmured, picking out a knife to start up sweet potatoes for the salad he wanted to accompany his turkey with. "Because you're not going to find what you're looking for when you have all that you thought you wanted."

Zoro stared at him. "That's never been a part of my dream. I never saw myself with anyone after I'd attained my goal. It's not as important to me as it would be to you."

"They all say that," Sanji said with a sneer, looking at him. "But when you're all alone in the end, because even the Pirate King needs a queen, whose ass will you be kissing then? Prostitutes?"

Lips tight, Zoro just frowned at him. He said nothing as he then looked away, and Sanji continued glaring at his task, wondering why he was being so mean. But he felt very defensive of the accusation Zoro hit him with, and he'd panicked.

"I was out of line," he muttered, pausing in mid-slice, glaring at his sweet potatoes. "I'm sorry. Maybe you're right. Maybe I do give him too much positive attention, but I like how nice he is, to me."

Zoro looked at him again, wearing a perplexed expression.

"What is 'nice' about him?" he asked.

Wearing a stubborn expression, Sanji refused to say. But he wanted Zoro to know why he gave the attention he did, and perhaps it'd affect the swordsman. Maybe it would help Zoro with his own lack of generosity towards him, maybe knock some thoughtfulness into him.

"I don't see it," Zoro then muttered, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed tightly. "He treats us all with the same modicum as one with someone below him – "

"Like you do?" Sanji asked, glancing at him.

"I don't treat people that way - !"

"In battle, you won't bother with a weaker opponent."

"And you won't fight a woman, so you have no stand to say anything in this case!"

Sanji huffed, resuming his actions while Zoro glowered at the sink.

After several tense seconds, Zoro muttered, "That's how you want to be treated, huh? Maybe it would help you if you did the same to others."

"I grew up a certain way. It won't work."

"Then don't bitch about it when it's not handed to you! He's only doing that because he's plotting on something!"

"It's all right if you feel that way," Sanji said, licking his finger as the knife hit too close. He had been doing that, lately – nicking his fingers, clumsy with the knife, with light kitchen accidents. Chopper had warned him that he would be. "Because you knew it first hand."

"So it takes happening to you to believe in it? When he steals off with that kid like he's threatening to do, you'd just stand back and let it happen?"

"What's he going to do with it, anyway, Zoro? If you haven't been watching him as closely as I have, you'd realize he's not that much of a criminal as he likes people to think - !"

" 'Watching him closely'?" Zoro repeated with disgust, looking at him again as he pushed away from the counter.

"I meant it in a watchful way, not in any other – "

"Right. Well…with your reputation of keeping things a secret, one has to wonder…"

"No one knew about us until you started pitching a fit since I came back!"

"I said nothing about us!"

"I meant, as far as secrets are kept, I'm good at them. You're the one that couldn't hold back if it meant saving your life!"

Huffing, Zoro wondered if this was true. No one would've suspected a thing if he hadn't been so angry about what happened, and took it out on Sanji with his constant pushing. He stared down at his boots, both of them hearing Luffy cry out with joy as something was caught. Nami's terrified shriek prompted Franky's surprised shout, and Brook's shrill scream echoed closeby. The roar of some type of fish had multiple screams ringing out, but there was a heavy crash against the ship that caused some of Sanji's foodstuff to roll about, and he captured them quickly, righted the containers that rattled in place.

Zoro made to go check on them until their cheers of Jinbei saving the day cut through the din, and he relaxed.

He muttered, "I don't think you should mess around with that guy. He doesn't know what he's doing, either. In a lot of ways, he's like me – he has a goal in mind, and nothing else stands in it."

Sanji looked at him, frowning.

"You can't say that if you – "

"I worked more with him than you have. You think he's like you? He doesn't give a shit about you. He'll stab you the first chance he has for his own gain, and leave you."

"Is that heartache I hear, or…?"

Zoro gave him a disgusted look, swiping the tray he'd prepared for himself. "You're the only one that gets hurt in this, cook. You think about it."

With that, he left, and Sanji glared after him. When he was left alone, he fumed quietly, glaring at the spread before him. Then resumed working, not wanting to think about anything.

: :

Sanji had been running through all reasonable threats he could make to the Fantasia Island elders when the doors slammed open, causing him and the baby to jerk in response. It felt like he'd been hit directly in the gut with the baby's reaction, and he dropped the knife, hunching over the counter as the urge to vomit made his throat tighten up.

"Stop slamming my doors!" he bellowed out furiously, looking over to seeing Law marching in, red-faced. His clothes were wet, which suggested Luffy had attacked him with a greeting after having not seen him for awhile. "You shitty doctor!"

" _I don't understand_!" Law snapped, hands gesturing wildly as he wiped water from his face and hair. "My care has been directly attributed towards the wellbeing and health of your baby clone! How could this be in any way misinterpreted for anything else?"

"I don't know," Sanji told him, resuming cutting. The baby tumbled back into place, squirming and kicking in such a way that it made him wince until the movements ceased. After that conversation with Zoro, he suddenly felt very self-conscious of the surgeon's appearance. He wondered if he'd heard anything that had transpired. "That's why I'm asking you to start being shitty towards me. Look, it's well known on this ship that I've been a real mess, and I thought it was important that I just bring it to your attention now, to save any misconceptions from being encouraged, later. What's the problem?"

Law stood there for a few moments, frazzled. Something was bubbling on the stove behind Sanji, and the air smelled delicious – something was baking in the oven. There were already bowls filled with side dishes and Sanji was only preparing the spreads. Finished cutting, Sanji began preparing the platters with vegetables and side dishes. He glanced at Law, whose overly caffeinated appearance had him on the verge of some breakdown.

"Did you drink that tea I gave you?" Sanji asked sternly. "You were supposed, to."

"Look, Blackleg-ya," Law interrupted Sanji's next reprimand, hand up, "I am only interested in studying and documenting that collected mass of bone and tissue in your belly, and nothing else. All my efforts thus far have only being for the thriving condition of that child. Never had I overstepped any boundaries as a medical professional."

"I _know_ this," Sanji stressed, carrying platters to the table and setting it up. "But it's me. It's not you. However, I just ask that you create these boundaries that make it difficult for me to interpret otherwise. That's it."

Law stared at him, twitching a little. Sanji continued on with his task while Law struggled to understand.

"I don't know how else to say it, but I feel confident in saying these things directly to you," Sanji said, turning off the burner and opening the oven to remove a few turkeys. Once those were on the counter, he retrieved his knife and began slicing rapidly. In the distance, they both heard Luffy cry out with joy.

"How can I stop being 'nice' if I don't even know what it is I'm being 'nice' about?" Law asked, bewildered as his stomach growled noisily.

"Well, let's come up with a code," Sanji decided cheerfully, pausing in mid-carve to set the meat out on a plate, then rummaging through the cabinets for a plate. He reached for a covered pan, plucking right out of the container without any gloves or utensils. He began adding as he continued to speak. "To avoid any potential zingers, if I feel you're doing it, I'll clap my hands."

Law fiddled with his fingers. "…Okay…sounds reasonable…I think you are out of your mind with this, because I absolutely cannot pinpoint any time or place where I was allegedly 'nice'."

"Uh, well…for example, the day I bought that cake," Sanji said, turning away to look through the cabinets for a jar of honey. "After I was able to think about it, it was really thoughtful of you to not make fun of me, or become impatient with me while I went through that ridiculous meltdown. I'm used to being ridiculed, so for you to do as you did and making it a relaxing experience made me think more of you than I should."

 _That's being 'nice'_? Law questioned himself, utterly perplexed. _How does that give one any ideas about having other intentions?_

"I still don't understand how any of this could be misinterpreted, but if I – "

"Lettucehead is a fine example of how I'd like you to treat me, it makes things a little easier for the both of us."

Thinking of the way both of them made it uneasy for the other Strawhats to bear made it fairly difficult for Law to use as an example of how Sanji wanted to be treated. He couldn't help but glance at his middle, which was now forcing Sanji to hunch over the counter with some difficulty.

"How is that sort of environment healthy for the child?" he asked, bewildered. "Not that I've been extending myself into being this _nice_ person, in any way…"

"If this is truly a replication of myself, then my child will learn the true meaning of love through other ways, just as I have done. Just humor me, okay? It's not a problem for you, right?" Sanji then asked, looking at him with a frozen expression. "I won't hold it against you. Like I'd said earlier, thanks for making me repeat myself, but it'll keep me from developing feelings for you because you were being kind to me. This is really for your own sake!"

"Are you some sort of masochist?" Law asked.

"Here," Sanji said, smiling at him as he held out the plate. "Eat this. Turkey with sweet potato toast. With just a touch of honey. Eat it, and drink that goddamn tea."

Law took the plate, frowned at him. His stomach growled noisily at that moment, so he gave a reluctant sigh. "I'm eating this because I want to, not because you told me to."

"That's a good boy!" Sanji said cheerily, returning to the rest.

Law then replaced himself with a book he'd left in the library, to allow himself to reappear near the desk. He was still perplexed by the entire encounter. He had no idea what to think.

Later that night, he lifted his head from the couch, snorting noisily at the sound of his mini-transponder snail ringing.

"What? _What_?" he snarled, wiping at his eyes, looking for the clock.

"Captain!" Bepo, Penguin, and Lola cried cheerily.

"What were you doing?"

"Were you finally sleeping?'

"How's the baby?"

"If you're still sleepy, we can call back later!" Bepo said, worried.

Sitting up, Law had to squint to find the clock, and it told him it was nearly ten at night.

"Question – would you consider me 'nice'?" he asked.

The trio laughed, then made snarling noises.

"You practice your stitching skills on us without any wounds!"

"You make fun of our diets! You know I can't eat vegetables without exploding into a rash-form!"

"You scoff at our inability to _perform_!"

"You threaten us and make outrageous demands!"

"You told me that the boys only like me because I _look_ like a girl, but you know I'm in the middle of transitioning!"

"Who the hell would even _accuse_ you of such an outrageous thing?"

"You're the worst captain we've ever had!"

Feeling better about his reputation, Law nodded. He rose to his feet and hurried about. The schedule above the desk told him that Brook and Franky were on watch. He grabbed his jacket, feeling a chill in the air. This garment was new, and Bepo had packed it just in case; it was a closed cape with spotted white piping along the shoulders, the inside insulated with waterproofed wool, and black feathers sprouted around the collar lining of the hood and edged down the front zipper, which only went to his chest, the lapels open all the way down to his feet. It provided all the warmth he needed, and Law personally liked it because it reminded him of Corazon's black feathered cape.

"Thank you," he said. "I suspect I was drugged. I've been asleep since lunch."

"Those _fiends_!"

"I knew it!"

"You knew better than to let your guard down! We can be there faster if we just divert from the island, and we'll come rescue you!"

"No, no, it was my fault," Law told them, walking out into the chilly night air. The sky was covered with low hanging clouds, and the wind was biting. "It's a price I'll have to live with."

"They didn't do anything nefarious to you while you were sleeping, right?" Penguin asked on a worried tone.

"Fortunately, I am unscathed," Law said, adjusting the hood carefully over his hat.

"They must've plotted something against you to force you out of the picture!" Lola snarled. "You better investigate, captain!"

"Is Sanji still there?" Bepo fretted. "Maybe he took off in the night, determined to raise this baby on his own without anybody's help!"

" _Selfish_!" Penguin muttered.

"That's not fair of him to do this to us, when we've been nothing but supportive of him!" Lola sniffled.

"Were you able to insert the tracker - ?"

"Evening, Torao!" Franky boomed, appearing suddenly from around the corner, drawn out from his space at the sound of voices. Law quickly hung up, shoving the snail into his cape pocket. "What's going on? You okay? You were out all afternoon…"

"I suspect food poisoning, but that's alright. I feel fine, now."

Franky snorted, rolling his eyes. Despite the growing cold, his jacket only covered enough of his upper body to hide most of his high waisted briefs, and his shoes looked more like house slippers. But he wore a hat with a bright blue pom on top, and a multi-print scarf. His blue beard took up most of his jawline and upper lip, leaving his teeth glistening white in the darkness. "Cook was annoyed that you haven't been taking care of yourself, so he made sure you had enough to feel sleepy. I guess it worked. I don't know about that food stuff, but he's got the touch."

"I'll kill him and take the baby if he does that again."

"Right, right," Franky said, mashing his hat down over his head, obscuring his vision. "Anyway, we've run into winter weather! Everyone's bundled up and in bed – we're looking for icebergs and the lot. If you're up, you might as well as join us. This cloud cover makes me nervous – those people could still be out there, and we wouldn't see or hear them."

"Where is he?"

"In the bedroom with the others."

Glancing around, Law felt a twinge of unease. The wind was just enough to disguise any noises from the sea, should anyone approach the ship, and the cloud cover was thick – manageable, but enough to hide the sea from visual inspection. He headed off to the bedroom, walking in without hiding his approach, and caught sight of the other Strawhats sleeping peacefully, seemingly without a care in the world. How they could do so when all these agitating things kept piling up on the plate was something Law couldn't understand.

After making some rearrangements, he returned to the library, locking both doors and returning to the snail, dialing quickly. He tossed his cape over his chair.

"I'm not alone," he said hastily, glancing over at Sanji's sleeping form on the couch. The cook had been sleeping on the bedroom floor next to the couch in an explosion of blankets, cushions and pillows that he'd kicked aside, so Law had made sure that he'd included a blanket and a pillow with the change. Already, Sanji had kicked off the blanket and had a leg propped up on the couch back, like he was in the midst of climbing it. "So I do not want to discuss the subject. Have you found what I was looking for?"

"We have," Bepo reported. "It's true – there's a table of elders that dictate the islander's day to day life, and they actually sent teams of four to five to look for him. We don't have any idea how many teams are left, other than the ones that you've already encountered."

"How many elders?"

"Twenty of them – all men."

"Have you made a map of the island, yet?"

"Yes! I can have it delivered!" Bepo said cheerfully.

"Good. Well done. These idiots have really loaded the bar with their plates, so I will not be in contact for very long, unless an emergency arises."

"Ooh, captain is using weightlifting terms, so it's serious," Penguin said grimly.

"We're aware that this is a risky process, but we're ready to endure, for the safety of our child," Bepo said.

"For the safety of our future child!" Lola exclaimed. "I can't wait to show you our newest addition to the sub! Mo put a lot of thought into it, and the rest of us have been adding to it ever since!"

"Idiots…it won't be that easy, I guarantee you," Law told them, but it was hard not to feel their happiness in their voices.

After hanging up, Law put the snail aside. He began looking through the notes he'd made of the journals that were taken from Fantasia Island, putting together a map for himself to consult. He couldn't think about Sanji's strange request, right now.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Everyone! Please check out the art Pieromachine has made for this fic on Tumblr! It's super amazing and wonderful and captures Bepo's creations so rightly! :D (Look for my name and the icon of 'realistic' Patrick Star – and find the art!) Ommmggggg it's so awesome!**

 **Happy Balon: I think the last game I played was Candy Crush; that was definitely some time ago. I might have to revisit it….wish for fluff granted! :D**

 **RR: I could draw it…it'll be easy enough ;D There sure are some fine older men out there! If I had the talent, I could draw him as the older gentleman he is, here, but…yah. But doesn't it make sense, considering how young he looked before TimeSkip, then he's suddenly much older, and now he's…a little more older than that? So…that's why I included that, here. He needs a lot of assurance from his crew, but they tend to lead him astray…this chapter definitely gives more of that potential!**

 **Naghi-tan: Oh, he's getting there ;D**

 **: : 19 : :**

By the time the pregnant man began stirring from his sleep, morning had started peeking through the thick clouds – revealing a winter wonderland. The sound of Sunny breaking through ice forming atop the sea surface caused enough noise for the others to rise and investigate.

Sanji yawned stiffly, then clapped before he retrieved the blanket he'd kicked off, wrapping it around himself.

Law looked at him with a start, bewildered.

"Why am I in here?" Sanji asked groggily, wiping his eyes. "Pretty sure I fell asleep in the bedroom."

"Last night's cloud coverage and wind made it possible for those people to steal on board without anyone noticing, so I moved you in here. After being poisoned into sleeping all afternoon, I was wide awake to keep an eye open," Law said, giving him a hard frown. "That's not being 'nice' – that's making sure my science study doesn't end up in the wrong hands when my back is turned."

"That sounds fake, but okay," Sanji said, rising to his feet, yawning again. "I have to piss – damn, is it snowing?"

Law noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes, and switched him out with the laundry basket that he remembered was sitting against the wall in the bedroom. The basket tipped over when it took Sanji's place on the couch, and he returned his attention to the wall he'd pinned his notes, to. Nearly an hour later, he ventured out onto the deck, which was currently being tended to by the crew, all of whom were sweeping or pushing snow over the open edges, snowmen being made in the corners. All of them were happy, pelting each other with snowballs, enjoying the thick, falling flakes, and generally making a mess of things. Making sure Sanji wasn't one of them, considering the treacherous conditions of the ice that had made a thin coating on the deck, he walked about, eying the horizon with a frown, unable to see very far from the ship; there was still the potential danger lingering within the heavy cloud cover that made him feel on edge.

"Lay down salt, dumb ass," he told Zoro in passing, the swordsman holding a pushbroom in one hand. Before Zoro could even make a retort, Law called out, "Strawhat-ya, why is this happening?"

"I don't know how the weather works, Traffles," Luffy scolded him impatiently, hands at his hips as he watched Law approach him. "You have to ask Nami about that."

"I'm not talking about the weather! I'm talking about all of you playing in the snow without any watchful eye to sea! This is a perfect opportunity for those people to sneak on board, because everyone is preoccupied with snowmen and fashion!"

Luffy looked at his brown, hooded jacket, snow boots and shorts, and then around himself, at the others. Everyone looked like they were having a great time. But as he scanned the seas, he couldn't imagine not seeing anyone sneaking up to them. While the top of the water was coated with a thin coating of ice and snow, allowing Sunny to break through it at a slow rate of speed, he was positive that no one could climb on board without them noticing.

"Can they teleport like you?" he asked vaguely, shielding his eyes with a gloved hand. "With us all out on deck, I doubt they can just climb up and over and walk around without at least one of us noticing them!"

"We were warned that we can't sense them for a reason," Law stressed impatiently. "One of them could walk on by, and we'd barely notice!"

"Like a shadow!"

"I doubt they'd have the balls to do it, anyway," Zoro said, vaguely pushing at the snow as he approached them. "They would do it under the cover of night, when most of the dangerous ones are asleep."

"That's true, that's what they did the last time," Law agreed, looking at him pointedly. Zoro scowled, blushing faintly.

"Well, it's his fault if he doesn't notice them, either," Zoro muttered, leaning against the broom. "If his pride won't allow him to call out for help or draw attention to it, we'd probably have to race after him, anyway."

"I think Sanji would say something if something were happening," Luffy reassured him. "He usually doesn't care if anything happened to him, but he's bulging like a field cow on a hot day. He's going to moo if he has to, because he has something else to protect."

Ignoring the puzzled looks from the swordsmen, Luffy looked around them. Snow continued to fall, making it difficult to see more than a few feet ahead of them. Nami wore a troubled expression, making her way towards them, Robin following after her.

"It feels like real weather event," she said. "It doesn't feel deliberate like that other time."

"I don't sense anything out of the norm," Robin said, tucking her dark hair underneath a fluffy hat. "And I'm keeping an eye on the kitchen."

"Maybe we should drop anchor and wait it out?" Zoro suggested.

"With the way the ice is building up, no way! We could get stuck! No, we'll continue forward, but carefully," Nami said, looking at her wrist. "We should be reaching the island, soon. Once there, we'll anchor, get an idea of what's around. Re-stock. If it gets real bad, then we'll consider staying in until it passes."

"The ice is building, but it's not that tough," Franky reported, shielding his eyes to look ahead. "It could cause some trouble when the temps drop during the evening."

"This isn't Kuzan's work, either," Ussop contributed. "Otherwise, we'd've been stopped right in place!"

"If it were Kuzan, then we'd have to worry about Blackbeard," Zoro said pensively.

"It's not any of those, it's just that we've approached a winter island," Nami reassured them. "Stop worrying, so much! Our treasure is well hidden and watched, and he wouldn't dare keep it to himself, this time. Not in that condition…Chopper went to go check on him."

"Put some salt down and clear the pathways he normally takes on this boat. If he slips and gets injured, who knows how much longer that parasite will put him under, this time. The further along that thing grows inside of him, it'll take more energy than he has, which will attribute to a longer recovery period of repair," Law said to them with irritation, turning and making his way towards the bathroom, nearly slipping as he did so.

"Bossy pants," Nami commented.

Nearly two hours later, they docked in a nearly empty port, finding that the small town visible from their position was located a distance away. They stocked up on some supplies, dressed in heavy winter gear, and made the trek up. Snow continued to fall, keeping most of the area shrouded in a heavy blanketing that made it difficult to even see what sort of island it really was. The few animals they saw wore a basic blanketing of winter hide, but the shapes around them told them that the trees were short, and the brush light.

The town was a heavy mixture of cabins and brick buildings, and the people they passed wore heavy hides of animals they hadn't seen. But they seemed friendly, showing them where to room for the night, warning them that the sun wasn't set to rise for another four days.

"Are we that close to the artic poles?" Nami asked with a bewildered tone, looking at her log pose again. "I hope we don't have to stay for very long…"

The lodge they were directed to was a simple one, and the single person running it was a hunched old man with a balding head.

"Kinda looks like you," Luffy whispered to Law, the man scowling at him.

But the old man had busy, attentive workers that happily helped the group to their assigned room, the crew asked to change into the hotel's preferred lounge wear, to discourage displaying jolly rogers and tempting other potential pirates to do battle. Not that there seemed to be anyone there capable of any potential interest.

After pulling on the comfortable, flowy robes with warm animal collars and wooly boots, Sanji looked at himself in the mirror, making a face once he saw that his stomach was still quite noticeable. The robes were smock-like, with animal hide large enough to wrap over the shoulders, decorated with either fringe falling over the back, or a hood. The garment was then either belted on with ties, or left loose to reveal a multi-colored pajama-style nightshirt over loose pants. It was almost as if everyone were wearing bedtime clothes, and the workers wore an amended style to allow for freer movement.

Chopper was protesting the island wear with outraged complaints, the others marveling over themselves as they discovered that their animal collars still retained the animal's head itself. Sanji pulled at his – due to the season, most of their collars were various shades of winter white; one had to untuck the animal's head from underneath the wool wrapping to discover what sort it had been. Seeing the skinned head of some type of cat made him shrug.

The wintery hike had left him feeling tired, so while the others marveled over the amenities of the lodge's generosity, he stole away for a quick nap on a couch centered in the largest room the lodge had to offer for the entire group. With both a master and a guest room, the room allowed for half of them to sleep comfortably in beds – the maids had also brought in futons and cots that would line nicely along the front room floor, in front of a large fireplace. It was quite grand, Nami in love with the entire, cozy set-up that was decorated with animal fur blankets, log-cabin style walls, and sliding doors that came with barn-style locks.

Nearly a half hour later, Sanji was coaxed out of his nap by Law, who hadn't bothered changing out of his jacket; layering the cape over the issued pajama-style clothing despite the owner's protest.

"Come, quickly, it's an emergency," Law told him in a hushed voice, Sanji looking up sleepily to see that Luffy, Ussop and Nami were napping on the largest bed in the master bedroom; Robin was reading a thick book she'd pulled from the shelf near the fireplace; Brook, Zoro, Jinbei and Chopper were missing.

"Why? It looks fine," Sanji told him groggily, getting up anyway and struggling for coherency as he followed the other man out of the room. Robin waved cheerily at him when he looked back at her for some type of consolation, giving no indication that there was anything wrong.

"Where are we going?" he asked crankily, following Law down the hall and towards a creaky elevator. "Are we going to eat? I'm actually really hungry, right now."

Law said nothing to him, the elevator operator glancing at them before bringing them to the first floor, which was open to an area of the lobby that Sanji hadn't seen earlier. It looked to be the employee's section of the lodge, workers moving about with startled looks in their direction, but they gave them a wide berth. Considering how they looked at Law, the older man had already been busy, Sanji thought.

They walked up to a small room beyond the kitchen, Sanji's stomach growling noisily at the smell of cooking food. But once he entered, he caught the terrified expressions of two women that were huddled up together on some chairs, clasping each other's hands tightly. At their entrance, they cowered together, holding onto their robes tightly, whimpers leaving them as Law shut the door behind them. It smelled of smoke, mold, and something vaguely sweet, yet the chairs placed against the back wall, with mini-shelves hammered into the wall, suggested this room was well used by the workers. The floor was stained, the walls grimy, and the tiny window was locked. Their feared expressions spoke volumes as they first looked at Law, then at Sanji, obviously expecting the very worst from the two.

" _What did you do to them_?" he snarled at Law, grabbing his cape and shaking him.

"Unhand me," Law ordered him, easily pushing him aside. Holding tightly onto his sword, he pressed up against the wall, smirking at them. "They thought they were sneaky. Hiding in plain sight with their secrets, trying to avoid displaying their interest as we were settling in. I thought if they were so interested, then they should be allowed a chat."

"And so, what, you needed a fucking _wingman_?" Sanji snapped at him, looking at the pair with dismay. "They're terrified of you!"

"…What? 'Wing…' No. _Idiot_. What did you think I - ? _Oh_." Law answered himself after shooting a puzzled look at Sanji. "No, wow, that imagination, again. No, they're mothers. Both of them recently had a child, and they were using this room to pump milk. You should ask them some questions. They couldn't stop staring at you while you were napping. So when I came and asked them a few questions about their intentions, I discovered this room, and their actions, and it all made sense."

Sanji looked away from them, then looked around the room. He finally saw the glass containers on the shelves, the contraptions at their feet. The smell explained itself after a few moments, and when he looked at the women, he wondered how Law was even able to tell of their conditions. The robes made it difficult to notice their shapes, and as they sat together fearfully, one of them had a container in hand, half-filled with milky-liquid.

He reddened.

"He's six months along," Law told them, the women staring at him with uneasy expressions. They were clearly terrified of his appearance, and the way he shuttered them into the room, trapping them there so that he could retrieve Sanji. He hadn't bothered to explain himself why – he figured showing was easier than telling. "He doesn't know how to take care of a kid. He needs to be instructed on what's best for it. As his doctor, I am only book smart about the topic, and have no real experience with pregnancy. You both need to tell him what to expect."

"What are you doing? How could you do this to me? Why are you revealing my secret? What is wrong with you?" Sanji sputtered, red-faced by the man's unapologetic explanation, the women looking at them with bewilderment.

"Ask them about the benefits of breastfeeding," Law told him, pushing him forward.

Sanji made to yell at him, mortified by the topic when the larger woman asked tentatively, "How is this so? You are pregnant?"

Before Sanji could answer, Law reached out and shoved aside his robes to show off his stomach, which he'd covered with his own t-shirt, foregoing the pajama top that had been issued to him. Sanji slapped his hand away with a cry of embarrassment, drawing the robe back around himself as both women looked at him with utter confusion.

" _What are you doing_?"

"Don't ask how it happened, it happened. Now, tell him the benefits of feeding after it's born," Law told them sternly. "He's very shy and doesn't like asking questions for himself."

"Are you half woman, at least?" the other asked curiously, leaning away from her friend as both of them stared at Sanji with amazement.

"No," Sanji answered with a flush, fiddling with his robe. "This is…something else that couldn't be helped. Um…but it's true…it's a real child. Not - ! Not that it was done in any traditional manner - ! _No way_! I'm the only and true father and mother of it!"

"How does it fit?" the woman with a ponytail asked, eyes slightly wide. "If not a proper place for it?"

"So, you're still a man?" the other, the blond, asked, eyes dropping low, then lifting quickly with a blush.

Ashamed by the attention and the questions, Sanji burned with embarrassment. Relaxed now that the atmosphere had changed upon the revelation, Law said, "He's still a man. There is an entity inside of him that acts as a womb for the child – it takes from him as a parasite, and prompts the child to grow as if it were housed in a woman's uterus. But as none of us are experienced with pregnancy, none of us have the proper answers to give if something unexpected comes up, and he has no idea what to do with a child. He lost his mother at a very young age, and lacked feminine presences while growing up. All the advice he can get are from myself and a reindeer."

Both women looked more relaxed than before, sitting up in their chairs with tentative smiles as they looked at Sanji with fascination. Sanji looked back at Law, then kicked his boot with frustration before turning to them.

"I'm sorry if he'd frightened you," he apologized, bowing awkwardly to them. "He's really stupid with people. Please take pity on the both of us – we don't know what we're doing, but we're trying our best. He's absolutely right – I know nothing about having a child, and he's only stupidly smart in the written word; please give me advice…"

"How will it…emerge?" the blond asked tentatively.

"By caesarean. It will signal that it's ready with a series of contractions, as the parasite prepares to expel the child from its walls," Law answered her, Sanji learning something new. The sound of that made him feel nervous.

The women looked at each other with relieved expressions, relaxing in their chairs. The container of breast milk was capped and put away, into a small box that held others.

"We can answer your questions," the first said shyly. "If it's alright, we won't hold back! This is truly exciting for everyone! Having a small one is always a joy and a pleasure, and you shouldn't have to be embarrassed! It takes a real woman to have a baby, and a stronger one to keep it."

"Not every woman is fit to have a baby, and they shouldn't have to if they felt forced or pressured to do so," the blond said, looking at him tentatively. "If you felt that having this one was important, then be proud of your decision. No more embarrassment. Having a child is a double blessing, for you're a man. My name is Terran, this is Xinay."

"If you are pirate, then consider refraining from breastfeeding," Xinay said, getting comfortable in her chair. "Because there might be periods where you will be away from your child for long periods of time; not only will it hurt the child, but it will hurt yourself, as well. For your chest will swell, grow heavy, and then ache with pain a hundreds times more than actual birthing, for you cannot release the milk."

"Not only here, but back here, where fluids will harden, and make it hard to pass for baby once you are reunited. And your friends cannot breastfeed, can they? If they have to take care of it, then they will have better access to supply than rely on you if you're gone."

Awkwardly receiving this information, Sanji was just relieved that they weren't pressuring him to go that route. He looked back at his doctor, saying, "Told you."

" 'tch."

"Book smart man only knows of the benefits, and they are correct, but selfish. Do what is true to what you want, not what others tell you," Terran said firmly. "Besides, if you do choose that route, know this – your baby will starve the first couple of weeks. It's not right away release – it's a consistent program. If you have time to put baby to breast every hour to encourage feed, baby will lose weight, baby will cry, _you_ will cry. Because not only are you trying to feed baby, baby will wreck your nipples."

"Aye, you will cry no matter what, because the pain is so great," Xinay said, wincing with remembrance. "Because nipples crack and grow raw, and you don't want baby near them, but they're hungry, and you've yet to produce milk. So both will be miserable, anyway."

"But, it's up to you," Terran said cheerily, Sanji unable to stop himself from touching his chest, thinking about the scenario. "Bottlefeed will allow you and others to feed baby when necessary. Sharing the experience might be bonding, yes? Others love babies, and would love the chance to feed!"

"Hold them to your left breast, always," Xiney instructed. "They hear your heartbeat all this time; if they can continue to do so, they will be calm."

"I don't know how to hold one," Sanji confessed quietly, nervous at the thought, and a little dizzy with the information that the woman threw at him. Both women lit up, now more helpful than ever to demonstrate their experience with the man that so clearly needed assistance.

As they removed articles of clothing from their persons to wrap and hold as a child, Law felt better about his decision to pull Sanji aside for this. He felt accomplished because they had this opportunity, and Sanji could get all that he needed from two women that knew more than he ever could from a book. He continued to stand off to the side, watching and listening attentively while the pair coached Sanji on the things they felt was important for him to know. They showed him how to correctly hold a baby, how to support the head, change a diaper, that it was okay to cry whenever the urge hit, and how to sleep with one. The pair packed in at least half an hour's explanations before the owner came looking for them, demanding that they get back to work, or lose their pay.

For their time, Law passed them beli, threatened the owner with a warning, then walked with Sanji back to the room. Sanji was quiet, absorbing everything that he'd learned, lost in thought and anxiety.

"I'm confused with this one," he murmured, both of them leaving the elevator. "That was…exactly what I needed, and yet…I'm more terrified than ever that I'm not doing it right."

"Every parent feels that way, I'm sure," Law said, thinking of his mother with Lamie, while Sanji thought of his own mother.

"My mother, with four boys, had all the nurses she wanted at her beck and call," Sanji said low, wishing he could remember something more about Sora. "But I bet she still felt lonely…"

"You have all the support you need with your crew."

"True, but none of them will have the same sort of…experience? Knowledge?"

"You'll feel alienated?"

"I will. When I stop to think of it, but…I know I won't be alone," Sanji said, pausing in the middle of the hallway towards their room. "I want to be everything my father wasn't, towards this child. But if that's all I know, how do I know I'm doing it right?"

Law shrugged, sword held over one shoulder. "Then do it all oppositely."

"Of course, I can't imagine being the way he was to me towards him, so…I don't think it'll be hard. But…I'm still terrified of doing the wrong thing. Physically, mentally, emotionally – hearing their stories was very…like, it built a panic in me all over again. Babies are so small – what if I handle it too firmly? What if I roll over it in my sleep? What if – ?"

"These things are natural to worry about, but…I think you'll be fine," Law assured him awkwardly.

Sanji nodded, fretting a little about the details, lifting to look at his hands. "You said he's…small?"

"Yes. The measurements place him underweight – he's a little smaller than my hand," Law said, holding it out, sparing a finger from those clasped around his sword to indicate the child's length against his own hand. "He should be this size, but…you mentioned that you were the runt, so maybe it's genetic that he's smaller."

"I feel like I gained a ton of weight just to have something this small to take up space?" Sanji asked incredulously, measuring his hand against Law's, palm to palm. "So, about the size of my hand, then."

Law didn't know why, but he felt himself blush at the contact Sanji made with him. The cook brought his hand back, and placed it parallel to his belly, measuring for himself the size of the child inside of him.

"He moves and kicks like he's much bigger than this! He has my strength, for sure," he said proudly, examining the difference. "So, why all this weight, then?"

"Uh…well…it's…most the environment for your child that's…that's the cause of it. It'll be…an easy twenty-five pounds to lose when it's ready. And it's not like you're huge, Blackleg-ya, you vain ass. It's all stomach."

"How big were you, as a child?" Sanji asked curiously, continuing on their way to the room, Law following reluctantly. "I was two pounds and had to stay longer in the hospital than my brothers. They were larger at four pounds – my mother was hospitalized for the last two months because of our size."

"Your mother must've been a strong woman," Law said, with awe in his tone. "When you get bigger, your complaints will be louder."

"Shut up. So, you heard them," Sanji then snickered, turning in mid-step to look at him. "Breastfeeding is a 'no' as a pirate. _Men_. Thinking they know what's best for women."

"Aren't you the one always sprouting crap about how delicate and feeble they are, and shouldn't lift their finger for basic things?"

"That's old news," Sanji scoffed, tripping lightly as his boot caught on the carpet, and he caught himself quickly, Law reaching out to grab hold of his robe to right him. It was only a split moment, enough not to completely skip a step, but as they continued walking, Sanji felt the jolting movements again, forcing him to pause. "Ah! He's doing it again! Hiccups!"

"Must've been because of your gasp, because you haven't eaten, yet."

"I didn't 'gasp'," Sanji sneered at him. He reached for his hand, pressing it up against his belly. This time, Law did blush, because it felt too intimate. Despite it, he felt the slight jolts of movement against Sanji's abdomen that signaled the action. Sanji beamed at him once he saw that Law recognized this, his fingers splaying against the curve of his belly to feel out the baby's shape. "See? Can you feel that? It feels so weird!"

"That's…I don't have words," Law told him. He was trying to picture the baby as he'd last seen it, jolting with hiccups. But Sanji's bright smile was very distracting – the cook glowed as he allowed Law to touch them both.

"We're starving, that's for sure. It's time to eat."

"It smelled good earlier," Law agreed as they began walking away, Sanji touching his own stomach, feeling the continuing jolts there. Distracted as he was, he didn't feel it until Law stopped and looked behind them, Sanji continuing on to the door. Once he sensed the heavy stillness of the hallway, he looked up with surprise, watching as Zoro approached them with a frown.

The air shifted oddly, Sanji recognized, feeling less upbeat than he had seconds earlier. There was something in the way Zoro looked at him, then at Law, that made him feel uneasy. He wasn't sure what it was.

"Moss, where'd you come from?" he asked coldly. "Getting lost out in the snow probably isn't a good idea."

"I didn't go outside," Zoro told him. "But I did get separated from the others. So I came back to the room. What are you two, doing? Where are you coming from?"

"The little girls' room," Law replied. "I had to repowder my nose."

"You missed a spot," Zoro said stiffly.

"I guess you would notice from down there."

"Toppling trees from the bottom is the easiest way to do it."

"What's this weird vibe?" Sanji asked curiously, waving a hand in between them.

"What did we talk about the other day?" Zoro asked him, stepping between them so that he didn't have to look at the taller man.

"I don't…care to remember. It must've been something unimportant."

"And yet, you're doing it. Don't lose focus, idiot. You're the only one that'll get hurt," Zoro told him impatiently, opening up the door and striding in, Sanji reddening a little once that topic was brought up with Law present. He could barely look at the man, Law looking puzzled once the pair's reaction went over his head.

Standing there for a few moments, Sanji clapped his hands twice without looking at him. His mood had shifted incredibly, and Law looked at him with confusion as Sanji walked in the room without saying anything.

Unsure of what he'd done, or what was said, Law stood there in silence, hearing the voices of the Strawhats ring out as they greeted the pair that had just entered. Utterly puzzled how an easy conversation could suddenly be so dangerous, unsure of what Zoro's intentions were, Law didn't want to give the wrong idea. He turned and walked away, feeling irritated with himself and with the Strawhats for their stupid games.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Blink and you'll miss it ;D**

 **RR: Ah, yes! Ha ha! I'll get to work on that – a post-it should be just fine :D Yes, it gets rather tense with those two sword guys – but maybe it's important. Maybe a good ole fist fight will settle the differences…And between those other two, well…;D**

 **Naghi-tan: Zoro definitely does – he's got to settle down with his own feelings before he can. : ( Aw, those feels are still running through me, today! XD I just can't handle it! Law does…he does…; )**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **: : 20 : :**

After dinner, when the others were celebrating with drinks and desserts, Zoro left the table. He found the other swordsman sitting outside, frowning at the falling snow and the moving townspeople that walked underneath the gas burning lights of the street. For a town used to long nights and short days, everyone was upbeat and cheerful, and there was enough light to somehow makeup for the lack of sun in the sky. The clouds were low hanging, but they were dissipating slightly, allowing sight of a 'light' colored dark sky, stars visible on the horizon.

He knew Law grew aware of him when he saw his shoulders stiffen, and whatever expression he was making tightened up.

"I think you should know, he's not the type of person that grew up knowing the difference between courteousness and casual attachment, especially between men," he said sternly, standing some feet behind him, frowning out at the activity on the street. "So if you continue treating him like he's something more than what you think of him, he's going to get the wrong idea. It'll be a pain for you to sort out."

With his face turned away from Zoro, Law took on a surprised expression. Here was yet another person, accusing him of behaving outside of his normal boundaries.

"I've done nothing out of the ordinary," Law said, turning that expression into a glare. Confusion warred with his irritation. "I don't understand this accusation."

"That's what I told him," Zoro said. "I can see what's happening. I've been there."

Law didn't say anything about that, but he felt awkwardly on the spot, trying to determine Zoro's feelings. Was this man speaking out of some sort of jealousy, or companionable warning? He himself wasn't good with sorting out these kinds of things – he usually had his crew intercept such interactions, or he flat-out ignored the confrontations. But with all the time spent with the Strawhats, he'd loosened up, a little. So he couldn't block them out – their words filtered in.

"Not that I'm…speaking personally for my own benefit," Zoro added awkwardly. "I just think that…you should be aware of what he's capable of doing. Those mood swings – any other day, he would be more clear headed and capable of laughing this sort of thing off, but he's starting to settle in to your advances – "

"I'm not 'advancing'!" Law snapped at him. "How preposterous."

"You know that, but he doesn't!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Law then complained, shifting hold on his sword. "Are you telling me to back off your claimed grounds?"

"There are none," Zoro snapped at him, frowning. "There's nothing between us – "

"Now."

Zoro felt the urge to deny it, but there was no denying it. He knew they were obvious.

" _Now_ ," he repeated. He licked his lips nervously, looking at the snow that melted against the huge grains of salt that had been spread on the walkway, to the pathway. Someone had shoveled it earlier, but it was trying to refill after being dumped upon from the sky. "It's only a warning for you to back the fuck up. Don't encourage him."

"That sounds a lot like some sort of petty jealousy – "

"You have no mind for the same things that he wants in life."

Law hated that Zoro was telling him what to do. Telling him that he knew him – telling him how to live. Nothing irritated him more than someone telling him how he should be doing things.

"Is that what happened, Roronoa-ya?" he asked lightly, looking back at him. "Petty relationship bullshit. A swordsman's failed romance is always some good bar fodder for reliving those good ole days. You can share this tale to your peers when you're Mihawk's age, all the could-have-beens that you regretted taking because you were too much of a coward to admit it was real."

Zoro scowled at him, the sight of his released breath a constant in the cold temperature.

Law chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, sword still held tightly. "I think it is mainly you that is receiving the wrong idea here, Roronoa-ya. He is only my study. If he does think it's something else, that's his own fault to bear. It's not for you to lecture him on, either. Telling him how to conduct himself while saying it is only friendship that motivates you to do so is lying to yourself."

Maybe it was….but he was still dealing with Sanji's efforts to fix the chasm between them, and he suspected that Sanji would do the same with Law if something happened between them. It would put the crew in an awkward position, and he wanted to prevent that. Not that Zoro thought Law would act on anything – the man kept everyone at arm's distance, and didn't show any interest in any of the shallow curiosity people had for each other when they felt lonely. He'd always thought that Law was like him – which was how they were able to get along, before Wano.

Law was focused – so it wasn't him Zoro had any worries about. It was that cook.

"Hasn't that wound healed, yet?" Law asked, knowing he was treading on shallow waters. "Your captain has let my discrepancies go – why can't you?"

Zoro grit his teeth – he knew what Law was doing, and he refused to rise up to it, now.

"That doesn't deserve any response," he muttered, turning away from him. He paused in mid motion, sensing a rise of danger at his back, the sensation of a blade at his spine. He looked over his shoulder to see Law still seated, sword still sheathed, but the feeling of him only pushing the feeling Zoro's way, caused his hackles to rise.

Hand on his own sword, he snarled, "So, you really want to go that far?"

"I'm one of those that likes to predict how a conversation should go, and when it doesn't feel satisfactory, I like to imagine the shoulda-would'ves," Law said airily. "My bad…guess your senses hadn't yet fallen to the amount of drink I can smell coming off you."

"That's a cowardly way of pushing someone into drawing their sword!"

"Only a coward would get sensitive about it."

"If you want to settle your backstabbing now, I'm more than willing to do it here, now!" Zoro snapped, intending on drawing his sword, Law standing up to draw his.

"What's going on around here?" Luffy demanded, walking out the door, looking at them both with a frown. "I was getting excited about a possible enemy popping up, and it's only you guys!"

"Nothing," they both muttered, settling their swords.

Not believing it was 'nothing', Luffy glared at both of them. "I get that you both are feeling sore about things, but – everything that happened, it's behind us, now! There's no need to get this way, now, when it's time to come together! But maybe it's time you both just got it out, with an old fashioned fight – you'd feel better."

"I wouldn't mind that," Zoro muttered, clenching his fists.

Law grunted. "I would. I'm delicate and fragile, and I might break a hip."

He walked off down the stairs without any indication of trouble, Zoro and Luffy watching after him before the younger looked at the older.

"Zoro? Any problems?"

"Plenty. But it can be ignored."

"You guys really need to settle things, and it should happen, soon," Luffy told him with concern. "I don't want you both in a situation where you feel you have to fight each other just to prove a point. Sanji really needs us - !"

"He doesn't need us! He's willing to walk away at any time! Once he has that kid, Luffy, you think he's really going to stick around?" Zoro snapped at him. "That's going to be more important to him than the rest of us, or what we want to do."

"He won't! We're his home, now! And so what if he decides he wants to? You can't keep getting mad at him for this!"

Zoro grit his teeth again. "I can't help it, alright? After all this time, after all that shit about finding his dream? Then choosing the coward's way out - !"

"It's not! It's not cowardly to want to be a good parent, Zoro!" Luffy growled at him. "Why are you so angry about it? Why can't you just be happy for him, like the rest of us?"

"Because it doesn't make sense!"

"Why should it have to? He choose to do something brave! But you think he'd feel right about himself, denying another life? Not when he's always trying to save it!"

Scowling, Zoro settled his gaze over the falling snow while Luffy glared at him impatiently, hands at his hips. The younger man then sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I get that you feel you lost your best friend, but you didn't. if anyone has forced a loss, it's you!"

It was really his fault.

Zoro knew that. But this feeling of being so unsettled, of being _abandoned_ by someone he'd started to care about – it still stung.

Maybe _he_ was the one that couldn't let go.

Luffy crossed his arms, looking up at Zoro with a pouty frown. "What's wrong with you, Zoro? You always like to cut things off when they're too troublesome…why can't you do that to this?"

"I don't know," Zoro said gruffly, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, figure it out, buddy!" Luffy said, reaching out and hitting him companionably. "Fix it so we can be okay, again. This sort of rift isn't good when we're in the middle of all of this…but I think taking it out on those two isn't the right thing to do. You know how Law is – he doesn't want to be close to anybody, and he won't make the effort to do it. What he did saved us, anyway. Yeah, it sucked! It truly did! But we won, Zoro! In the end, we won! And he feels bad about it - !"

"He does not!"

"He does too! Guys like you, like him, they don't want to get close to others because something happened when they did! You lost Kuina, right? But look at you now! Fighting for her! Whoever he's fighting for, he's still doing it! And Sanji's doing it for his kid, because he didn't have it good growing up! You should look at all of this like that!"

"You don't have to be all buddy-buddy with them, but you have to be okay with what they want for themselves, and support it! Unless I say so," Luffy added petulantly. "I think I've spent a lot of time with all of you, having to chase after most of you and convince you that you're worth it – because all of you are! You have to think that way, too! All of us are worth it, in our own ways! It's okay to be a sissy about it! You think I'm a sissy?"

"No," Zoro answered obediently.

"That's right! I'm not! But I'm not afraid to admit how important all of you are to me! You're my family, no matter what. I'd do nearly everything I can to support all of you, but if you guys aren't going to feel the same way, then what the fuck am I fighting for?"

"I don't know, captain," Zoro said with a sigh.

"I don't get what it is you're going through, I admit it, but I bet I will later," Luffy admitted, crossing his arms. "But you can bet, I ain't going to change my mind about how I feel. So! Cut out those feelings that make you feel so negative, and grow a new limb! Like a starfish!"

"Yeah, okay…"

Satisfied that Luffy said his part, the younger man exhaled heavily. He patted his chest. "That worked me up an appetite. Let's go inside. Give that old guy some time to himself. I bet he's missing his crew, you know. That's why he's picking on you."

"Right, right…"

After one last look at the town, busy despite its cold surroundings, Zoro followed after Luffy back into the building.

: :

Later that evening, when he caught sight of Law returning to the room, everyone finding a spot to rest for the night, Sanji approached him with a covered plate of food he'd saved from dinner.

"I'm sure you're hungry," he said, below the sounds of Ussop, Chopper, Franky and Luffy pillow fighting in the master bedroom, Nami shouting at them to knock it off.

Law glanced at the plate – he'd taken his dinner at a café down the street, but he was still ruminating over Zoro's warning, over Sanji's own request.

Bitterly, he asked, "So it's fine if you're 'nice' to me, but I can't with you?"

Sanji waited for him to remove his cape and hat, tossing them atop of the others that were dumped on a chair. "Everyone should be able to eat."

"I don't want that shit. Don't approach me like this if I'm not allowed the same gesture."

Sanji frowned, feeling a reluctant twist in his chest. But he did make that request.

"Right. Thank you," he muttered, turning away, returning to the main table to set the plate down. He found himself glancing over to where Zoro was sitting, but the swordsman was glaring down at the board game Robin had pushed him to play with her, the woman enjoying herself while stealing off with some of his pieces. Sitting at the table, he uncovered the plate, and picked at the remains of the meal for himself.

Later that night, amidst the sleeping noises of the others around him, Sanji felt like he was going crazy. He could not find a comfortable position to sleep in, tossing and turning, propping his feet up on Franky's back, laying sideways, on his back, blanket half on, half off – it wasn't as if he were overwhelmed with caffeine or anything like that, but a restless feeling that kept him from settling his mind. He finally gave up the battle, rising up from his side of the room and pulling on his robe. Everyone was sleeping so soundly, so peacefully, that seeing them in this state of vulnerability was slightly endearing. The ladies had taken up the master bedroom, while Law kicked Luffy and Ussop out from the guest bedroom to use for himself, so everyone else was sleeping in the living room.

Because he couldn't sleep, Sanji thought to go downstairs for a cup of tea or hot milk, and he left quietly.

There was only one maid on duty, her elderly features lighting up with cheer as he found her in the middle of the hall, on her way to the other side of the lodge with blankets in her hands. They both headed downstairs, and she spoke excitedly about his group's exploits that she confessed to following in the newspapers.

Once she left him with the tea she made for his comfort, he sat at the kitchen table, looking at the area with consideration.

He should talk to Zeff. He should call the old man and tell him what was happening, but he felt awkward doing so. He had no doubt Zeff would be supportive, but what a call to make. After everything that had happened, having a conversation like this one would be just…

He headed to the lobby with his tea, and requested access to a transponder snail. There was one in the side room that allowed him some privacy, and he set his tea aside, head in his hands for some time, trying to gather the strength to do so.

Once he dialed, he exhaled heavily, anxiety and rampant tension running through him.

"What? _What_?" he heard Zeff snarl out thickly, obviously woken up, but amusing that he had finally a snail of his own to use, instead of relying on the one downstairs, in the restaurant.

"What are you doing, sleeping? Are you close to dying?" Sanji asked, picking up his tea with an amused expression. He took a cautious sip to determine the temperature, and set it aside. It was too hot.

"Is this some sort of prank? Because if it is – "

"It's not, it's me."

"What are you doing, calling me at this time of night? What's wrong with you?"

"I was allowed one phone call, and you're the lucky recipient," Sanji said lightly, feeling uplifted at hearing his voice. "Tell me a bedtime story, old man. You must have a few."

"Ain't like you to have trouble sleeping…you locked up for good, somewhere?"

"No."

"Heard all about that mess with the marriage bullshit. You better not be feeling someway about that. Dodged a bullet, eh?"

"Literally!" Sanji snickered.

"Then what is it? Get to the point."

"Ah…I ran into some complications. I…" Sanji trailed off, struggling to form the words. But they just couldn't seem to leave his chest, even as he was looking down at his rounded stomach, the baby motionless with his nervous jiggling knee.

"You coming back?" Zeff asked gruffly. "I can have someone meet you, or we can meet you halfway."

"No…not…not yet."

"Then what sort of trouble you in, boy? What's with this attitude? Are you watching your language, now?"

"Just shut up and let me say this, it's difficult enough as it is!"

"You get a girl pregnant?"

"HAH!"

"You want to ship her back here, then we can – "

"I – I'm -!"

"If you're dying, and this is the last call I'm getting from you, I swear, I'll kill myself and go find you and kick your ass for waking me up like this."

" _I'm the one that's pregnant_!"

The silence that fell was absolutely thick and heavy, and the snail's eyes widened even further, giving Sanji the impression that Zeff had heard him. He took another cautious sip and quickly set the tea aside, wiping sweat from his forehead, feeling his heart race suddenly.

"We ran into this island, and…I guess I got into some trouble with some guys, they wanted to get back at me – "

"From one of them?"

"NO! No, just listen! Don't interrupt! This is hard enough as it is!"

"Well, spit it out before _I_ decide what's happened!"

"No, it was…they have some weird tech, they're advanced, somehow, they figured out how to – anyway, long story short, I am. I'm estimated to be at least six months, now. Maybe in another two, I should be having it."

Zeff was quiet for so long that Sanji looked at the snail again, but the creature had resumed its lifeless staring into the void. Arm curling around his stomach, hunching slightly forward, he asked. "You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Just…it's…"

Hearing the old man fail with his words gave Sanji little relief. He could not remember a time when the old man had nothing to say in response to whatever it was Sanji tossed at him.

"It's a lot to take in," Zeff said gruffly. "Are you…maybe just…?"

"No, it's confirmed. I have the very best watching over me, so…"

"Then, what you going to do? You going to give it away, or …?"

"No."

"You wouldn't," Zeff confirmed, and Sanji could picture him nodding, making an exasperated expression. "So, you think to continue on with that under one arm? Or what?"

"I'm going to go as far as I can. I don't know for how long – I don't know…what to do with one? I don't know…anything, but…when given the option some time ago, I couldn't…I couldn't just let go of it."

"You're a stupid boy. You've always been quite stupid, thick and slow in the head, like Carne's crappy spaghetti sauce. Just come back home. Be another chance to sail later, but to think you can do that with a group of kids that don't know shit about a kid, either? You're either going to kill it, or – what are you having?"

"A boy. A clone, I suppose, officially."

"Shit, good thing I'll die soon. Having just one of you around was bad enough."

"I wasn't that bad - !"

"You're calling me minutes after I just closed my eyes, telling me you're pregnant, telling me you're keeping it – _wait_. This is…this is something on your own?"

"Very," Sanji muttered with embarrassment.

" _How does this happen_?" Zeff asked with bewilderment. "We're not equipped to have kids!"

"We're not! But this thing – it's complicated. What matters is that it happened."

"Send me pictures," Zeff guffawed, and the snail erupted with his gusty laughter. "I need to see this! You must be so fucking fat!"

"No way! Don't laugh -!"

"Looking like one of them cows! _Ha ha_! Teats poking straight out, poking eyes out - !"

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Sanji snapped at him, but his voice broke, and it wasn't because he was upset – it was because he was so intensely relieved that Zeff was taking it well, that he was encouraging, that it was fine and acceptable. He caught himself, blinking rapidly, cursing his moods as Zeff continued to laugh.

"Are you _crying_ , shitty boy? That'll do it – bet you're crying over every single little inconvenience that comes your way! Just like you did when you were little!"

"Stop making fun of me! I hate it, I fucking don't have control of myself!"

"So, how does it come out?" Zeff asked curiously. "Do you shit it out, or what?"

"NO! I get cut open!"

"Come back home, then. Being out on sea isn't right for someone of your condition, riding with those idiots. How are they taking it?"

It felt good talking to him. The heavy weight that he'd felt earlier was gone, and he wondered why he felt Zeff would take it badly in the first place. The man had always been supportive of him, and he shouldn't have doubted this of him, now. He wasn't Judge - he was everything a father could be, and Sanji was grateful for it. They talked close to dawn, and when he finally hung up, he felt so much better about his decision. He could return to Baratie, and his child would grow up in an environment completely different from the one he had – and he would be loved. By the members of the Strawhats, by Zeff and those cooks.

The future would be fine. He just had to reach it.

He stood up, feeling tired, but he tossed the rest of the tea – he hadn't drank it since he'd discovered it had gone cold halfway through the conversation; he washed out the cup and put it away, morning kitchen staff greeting him cheerily. The others were starting to rise, and he walked in, startling them.

"Where did you go, Sanji?" Ussop asked, yawning noisily. "Poop?"

"Morning poo," Brook confirmed.

"No! I went for a walk!"

"So, no poo?" Chopper asked.

"Aw, man, I gotta take one," Luffy mumbled, chewing on his pillow.

"Could we not talk about poop so early in the morning?" Franky asked crankily.

"If you take one, you'll be wide awake. Better than coffee…"

"Just talking about it makes me wanna go…"

"I think I'm ready to. Who wants to walk down there, with me?"

"I think it's too early for this topic," Jinbei complained, rubbing his eyes.

Rolling his eyes as the guys started talking in earnest about their toilet activities, Sanji made his way to the bedroom. Robin and Nami were not going to respond to the noise they could clearly hear outside, and so Sanji crept to the guest bedroom, intending on kicking Law out so he could take the bed from him. But the bed was empty, and he frowned sullenly, laying over it anyway. He was glad for the talk with Zeff, and curled up on his side with the doorway at his back, intending on catching a few minutes of sleep before the day really got going.

: :

He awoke some time later, feeling sick. There was the sensation of total hardness against his middle, and he had to wonder if it was just gas, or some reaction to something he'd eaten previously. Every so often, the Tobbleborg would jerk, the flutter of some hiccup or spasm pushing up against his organs in a discomforting way. He had too much spit in his mouth, a reaction caused by nausea; his skin felt hot, but not intensely enough to think he had a fever. There was something in his instinct that said _something_ was wrong, but Sanji wasn't sure what. Reaching down, he rubbed his stomach, finding it hard, like stone. There had to be an explanation for it. He figured it was probably the aftereffects of the tea he'd drank earlier, a combination of different things that only some resting would help. Or maybe just another side effect of this being pregnant-thing. He turned restlessly in the bed, kicking away the blankets that had been laid over him – someone had thought to throw it over him – and pulled the pillows around him, looking for some comfort.

"You hungry?" Law asked him crankily, peeking in through the doorway.

"No…why is it so quiet?"

"Everyone went exploring. Jinbei is in the other room. Get up and eat something."

"In a bit. I'm still tired."

Leaning against the inside frame, Law frowned at him. Sanji opened an eye, feeling the weight of it, and scowled back. "You've slept all day and nearly most of the evening," the older man said, almost suspiciously.

"I'm fucking tired, okay?"

Without saying anything, Law closed the distance between them, and felt his forehead. Sanji slapped his hand away.

"I said I'm okay!"

"If you're sick, it's sick, too."

"It's just morning sickness, or whatever."

"What did you eat?"

"Just dinner, same as everyone else. Tea from last night."

"Nothing was delivered last night."

"I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs and made a call."

"Sanji, did someone else make it for you, or did you?" Law asked abruptly, digging out his mini-transponder snail as he glared at him.

"There was an older woman on duty – she did. Why?"

"Was there anything unusual about her? Familiar? _Idiot_. You just want to die, don't you? Dumb ass. Jerk. Wasting my time on you while you're doing idiotic things," Law snapped at him, dialing a number. When Franky answered, Sanji sitting up with a furious expression drawing on his face, he ordered, "Send that reindeer back here, immediately."

" _Why_ – what? How could you - why are you being such a dipshit?" Sanji snarled, feeling an intense wave of nausea sweep through him. He hunched, slapping a hand over his mouth to prevent any sudden vomiting, and quickly laid back down, while Law hung up on Franky's question, pocketing the snail.

Suddenly, he realized why Law was upset with him. It hadn't occurred to him that he should be wary of an old woman – _he couldn't even remember her face_! – but he hadn't even the thought that one would even give him such poison, knowing what he was carrying.

"I didn't drink all of it," he said hastily, suddenly aware of the Tobbleborg's condition. "I probably only had two sips! It was too hot, I didn't drink the rest of it - !"

"How big of a sip?" Law asked him, reaching down, touching his stomach, and finding what Sanji had. He tossed aside his sword as Jinbei hurried in, alerted to the tones of their voices.

"Just enough to wet my lips, it was too hot, and I let it sit, and it sat for too long, so I dumped it out," Sanji answered hastily, growing panicked as he realized what sort of danger he might have put his child in. "I didn't even think - ! I don't even remember what she looked like!"

"I'm going to open you up, check on that thing's condition. You, fish, meet Reindeer-ya downstairs. Go to the kitchen and try and find out who that woman was! Then try and identify the tea she used to make him. Even if it was just a sip," Law said, turning his attention to Sanji as Jinbei hurried out, "it obviously was enough to cause a reaction."

"Shit! I'm so _stupid_! I didn't even think!" Sanji cursed, hands in his hair as the feeling of wanting to vomit hit him. But maybe it was overwhelming panic. Maybe it was the sensation the Tobbleborg had as it had absorbed the tea – what was happening to his child? Breathing tightly, struggling to rein in his feelings of panic, he laid back as directed, fisting his hands at his sides.

Looking at the ceiling as Law formed a Room, Sanji said, "It should be okay. It wasn't that much – my baby is strong. He's strong, he's already had a lot against him. This will be nothing. This will be absolutely nothing. He'll be fine. I'm strong – whatever it gets from me, he'll be fine. It'll be okay…"

After some minutes, Law said, "It's reacting against the poison. Maybe it wasn't a lot, but it was enough for it to react. The fact you've been asleep for so long, it was probably repairing itself. The baby looks fine. It reacted to light like it usually does. It doesn't seem to be in any type of distress, but I would need to return to the ship to gather supplies for samples, just in case."

As much as it was tempting to do so, ears ringing, Sanji did not look down at himself. He focused on the ceiling, breathing slightly heavy, quite aware that his middle was opened and exposed to the light. The Tobbleborg was still spasming against his insides, and the movement felt more active since it wasn't pinned down by his front layer. It felt like an obscenely large bug moving over him, and Sanji felt intense disgust well up in him, giving a strangled noise at the thought of it.

But as he laid there, looking at the lights, he wondered if his mother had gone through this. If something had gone wrong to cause her doctors to panic, and she was staring up at the lights, praying that things would be okay for the children she carried. It was nearly an eerily familiar scene once he thought about it.

When Law put him back together, dissipating the Room, the need to feel any sort of panic had passed. Nausea remained, he still felt too hot – but the baby was moving back into place and if his doctor was no longer angry and panicked, then Sanji felt calmer.

Law frowned at him, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"They're like ninjas," Sanji muttered, feeling dazed. "Not even aware of them. They're not even a threat. There was absolutely nothing about her that felt off…"

Law reached out, touched his cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You're still a little warmer than usual. This high rate of stress and energy consumption should leave you here for at least another day. Let the others handle the situation, for now. Anymore acts will put stress on him. He needs the rest, too."

"I'm strong – my baby will be fine," Sanji told him, but it sounded as if he was only telling himself that. "He's me, he's already been through this."

"If he's you, then why are you repeating those things that made you?" Law snapped at him, rising from the bed, both of them hearing the voices of the others coming through the hall. Sanji couldn't help but give him a wounded look, feeling like he had been struck. He exhaled heavily, sure that he was right.

Giving an irritated curse, Law said uncomfortably, "I apologize. Maybe I'm taking this a little too personally, myself. Kids are…a weak point, for me."

"See? You're not that bad of a person, then," Sanji said quietly, looking at his fingers. "Thank you. Could you…leave me some space? Please? Tell them I'm okay? I'm just…tired."

"Sanji – "

"That's _three_ times you've called me by my first name, asshole."

Startled, Law hadn't even realized that he had. Sanji looked at him with a stubborn frown. Having nothing more to say, Law shut the door behind him while Sanji resettled back onto his side, facing away from the door. He felt bad, but he also felt worse because of how quick and easy it had been for someone to do this to him. If a sip of tea had been enough for him to feel this ill, to have the Tobbleborg react as it did, just thinking about drinking it all as he'd intended made him feel gravely sick.

He was starting to think that maybe allowing the crew to make the decision of talking to the elders themselves was not a good decision to make.

He should just do it himself.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hope to release one more chapter before I take a week-long break from this fic! Vacay, here I come!**

 **RR: Emotional plot-twists are fun. :D Those two still have some dueling to do, between each other, considering their tension. Can this failed bromance be repaired? Ah, but they're both so stubborn and stabbing at each other seems to be their preferred method of 'repair'.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Yeah, it was just…an idea planted that would not go away until I did something with it. I'm glad it's of any interest! After not venturing into this side of the fic world, I'm just continually astounded that a pregnant Sanji is so popular! XD Are you now converted to LawSan? :P**

 **Naghi-Tan: don't worry, he's a tough guy. A tough guy needs an even tougher, ahem, support. ; )**

 **Alasse-m: Sanji knows what he wants – but can he get there without someone telling him how to?**

 **: : 21 : :**

"Fine, then," Luffy said, frowning. Most of them were centered around the dining room table, talking about the situation. "We're not being run off by these guys. But it means everyone is an enemy."

"We actually don't know _who_ is the enemy," Nami said slowly. "Everyone here has been nice and helpful. But the owner did mention that he does not have a maid for overnight hours. She somehow used that to her advantage, to get close to him. And if he can't remember what she looked like – well, it's safe to assume that all of us must look at these people closely. Surely, they know by now that he'd failed to – hurt him – "

"Kill him," Law said for her.

Nami cleared her throat nervously. "They know he's okay, because we're not reacting. We're not going to react. But we're on alert! The owner was cooperative with me – "

"After you bashed him over the head a few times," Ussop muttered, Luffy wincing.

"And told me he has thirty five maids in rotating schedules throughout the morning, afternoon, and evening hours. But not overnight. Kitchen staff of ten. Maintenance, six. That's all. Every single one of them has their uniform on, and he said if we have any questions, we can correspond with him via transponder snail. He lives right next door."

"Is he okay?" Luffy asked Law with worry. "Is the baby hurt?"

"No, but that reindeer should be back with our supplies to double check. He didn't ingest enough to cause severe injury, but just enough to sicken them both."

"What was he doing up, anyway?"

"He can't sleep very well," Zoro muttered. "He gets up a lot."

"I never even notice," Luffy confessed sheepishly. "I'm completely zonked out."

"The fact that one of them was here, confirming his appearance – no doubt there will be more to come," Nami said apprehensively.

"Then, let's get out of here. The weather's good, right?" Franky asked.

"We're not running from these guys!" Luffy told him sternly. "We run, we show we're afraid of them. I'm sure that's not the message Sanji wants them to have."

"Besides, we need to see these guys for ourselves," Zoro said. "How can they just keep slipping through our notice like this?"

"If they look like ordinary people, doing ordinary things – we're so conditioned looking for the stronger ones, of course we're not going to pay them any mind!" Ussop exclaimed.

All of them looked extremely troubled, unable to find ordinary people any type of threat. Not after all the villains they'd run into, so far. Every Yonkou, warlord, ally and super-rival had been incredibly strong and powerful. To lower their radar to include people that didn't pose a threat felt impossible.

Luffy snapped his fingers. "We need an ordinary guy to sense ordinary people. Quick! Nami, hire someone!"

"We're not doing that," she told him impatiently.

"There are people here that aren't associated with them, so we cannot think that they are all the enemy," Jinbei said with a troubled frown. "It's hard to think that anyone that you pass could be a part of them."

"It's not like they'll attack any of us," Law interrupted with a frown. "They're targeting him directly. They know they don't have a chance of getting through us. When Nico-ya and I faced off with them, they had no skills whatsoever with a weapon."

"They didn't even think to react when I drew my swords," Zoro remembered. "The one I ran through looked like she was having trouble holding onto the weapon she was using."

"How do we fight someone that isn't even threatening if we can't even see them?" Luffy asked, bewildered.

All of them lost themselves to thought, frowning.

"If we do encounter them, what do we do?" Brook asked. "Politely ask them to stop?"

"It'd be like hitting a baby," Luffy said, bewildered. "I think!"

"Just start stabbing when someone starts talking to him," Zoro said with a shrug.

"Not everyone he talks to is an enemy!" Nami exclaimed with exasperation. "How many times has any of you gone with him during a supply run? He talks to everyone!"

"Female," most of them replied.

"Well…both times he was hit, they were female," she admitted wearily. "So he lets his guard down around them, no matter the circumstance."

"Then he can't talk to females anymore," Luffy decided. "That's the end of it."

Robin laughed merrily, and all of them agreed that this wasn't something any of them could stop Sanji from doing.

"Well, _shit_ ," Luffy said with a sigh. "I'm out of ideas."

"We just have to be more vigilant," Law said impatiently. "Now that they can confirm he will only let the females close, I'm sure they'll use them, more."

"This is going to be tough," Luffy whined. "Unless we form a literal wall around him, _which_ I can just see him allowing us to do, we're either going to be outsmarted or outmaneuvered! Both of those options aren't acceptable!"

"Just stand back and wait," Robin said, examining her nails. "I'm sure he'll be more careful, too. He won't be tricked twice."

"I'm here," Chopper said breathlessly, followed by Jinbei. Carrying a large suitcase, he headed immediately to Sanji's room, Law walking in with him.

At the sight of the door closing, Luffy sighed again. "This is so frustrating!"

"This constant push of attack will prompt him to take further action," Brook warned them. "With or without our input."

"I would be okay with that," Nami said with a frown.

"You mean, he'd take off on his own? Because he'll do that," Franky said. "In his condition, would it be safe?"

"But won't the weight of his attacks harm his intentions?" Zoro asked, looking cross. "He's getting clumsier."

"But you're not doubting his ability?" Nami asked him, chin on palm. "Because we know what he can do – he's sneaked off plenty of times to cause sabotage for our benefit."

"He might not be thinking clearly, either," Ussop chimed in, fiddling with his head wrap. "He's too emotional, lately. I think it might be a bad idea of he does. I'd be worried about that."

"Ah, yeah, that might cause a problem," Zoro agreed. "He might end up sabotaging himself, that fool."

"I'll leave the thinking to all of you," Luffy decided, seating himself down next to Ussop. "Because my ideas are always the same thing. My box is tiny."

"Is it?" Nami asked him shortly.

"I'll just support him, whatever he does, then. But I think running off without us isn't the right thing to do."

"It's not like we can decide for him," Jinbei said. "I can just imagine how pissed he'd be if he overheard us speaking of this without him present."

"He hates being left out," Luffy agreed.

"I guess all we can do is go with whatever he decides to do," Nami said with a sigh, picking at her fingernails.

The rest of the day was spent with most of the crew wary of anyone approaching them, but things were made easier with Sanji agreeing to stay in to recover his strength with rest. He slept through most of it, but by the time he woke up within the late afternoon hours, he felt refreshed and restless.

"I brought some items directly from the ship," Brook told him, Chopper carefully carrying a full tray of food that smelled heavenly. "Nami cooked it herself, with our careful supervision. She followed a few of your recipes. She really is a dear!"

"Isn't she lovely? Honestly, she's the best! If not for her, I'm sure we'd all be in the ocean, a product of our own bad choices!" Sanji exclaimed merrily, looking down at the spread Chopper placed on the bed. "We just couldn't do this without her!"

Nami walked in once she heard he was awake and sat next to him, smiling at him brightly, so he did the same. "How do you feel, today?"

"Rested. Thank you for the meal! As usual, you excel beyond your already unreasonably mounted gifts among us mere mortals! This is the best meal I've had, _ever_!"

"Right, right, well, I just followed your own recipe. So if it's greatness you're eating, it's only yours," she said tiredly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Listen, we've already restocked Sunny with basic supplies, and went off the doctors' list of things that you should be eating, and we're ready to go. But it's recommended that you stay and catch up on your rest after that terrible fuckery from the other night…"

"I'm good to go. The weather will allow us to leave safely?"

"Yep! The seas are clearing up!" she said cheerfully, reaching out and brushing hair behind his ear. She then peered at him suspiciously. "Have you even been sleeping any better? Why are you having so much trouble staying in bed?"

"No position is comfortable," Sanji admitted tiredly.

"Probably because you're getting so big! I love it!" she squealed, reaching out and rubbing his stomach, and he winced, because it felt so uncomfortable, having her touch him. There was nothing wrong with her touch – it was only the fact that she shouldn't be touching him like this that made the feelings fester. "I thought of more names! What do you think of Clementine? Kobe? Kale's a real nice one! Sage, Dijon - !"

"Those all sound nice, and thanks for spending so much time on it," Sanji told her with an amused smile. "But, honestly, I think I have plenty of time to think about it."

"But you won't come up with something as clever as mine," Nami said. "Benedict sounds like a hottie, like someone refined and mature, clever…Graham's nice, too. Little Graham cracker! Sanji! _Rueben_! Doesn't that sound foreign? Angus sounds like a hot country boy, someone strapping and strong…I like Angus. Angus Blackleg, eh?"

Chuckling, Sanji shook his head, none of the names reaching out to him.

"Heath sounds like a heartthrob…he sounds like trouble. Maybe not Heath…maybe something closer to yours. Sanji, what do you think of Chip? Listen to the ring on that one! CHIP!" she bellowed, Brook and Chopper cringing at the sound of her voice. "Yeah, it has an impact."

"I like chips!" Luffy hollered from the other room, scrambling to his feet and hurrying to the room.

"But Bartlette, with an 'e', is pretty nice…it's a name you'd see at a boy's school, as a top scorer, a…a _top_! Haha! Oh, but 'Bean' sounds nice, too," she said on a sigh, Sanji lifting an eyebrow as Luffy tossed himself to the edge of the bed and army-crawled up to his legs, resting his head against his thigh.

"Have you slept enough, Sanji?" he whined. "Because it feels weird when you're not around. Are you good to get up, now?"

"Get off him!" Chopper screeched, pulling at his leg. "Respect his boundaries!"

"Nami's sitting next to him!"

"I have always been partial to 'Chip'," Brook commented, sitting across from them, at the edge of the bed. "But it might be cursed, considering chip is actually more of an edge, rather than a food."

"Don't curse this child!" Nami snapped at him. "Sanji, what do you think of Shad? Wellington? How about Pippin? Oh, I like that name!"

"Mace and Louie sounds as distinguishing," Brook said. "But what about Brook?"

"NO!"

"Luffy, Jr.," Luffy snickered, reaching out to pick up the rest of Sanji's food, Nami looking at him with an outraged expression. "I'll take responsibility, Sanji."

"NO! Get off! Creepy kid," Sanji snapped at him, breaking out in goosebumps as he shoved the young man away.

Avoiding the shove, Luffy pressed himself up against Sanji's side to speak to his stomach. This meant putting his mouth directly against him, causing Sanji to screech. "How about it, kid? Does that sound okay?"

" _NO_!"

"Shh, Sanji, let him tell me himself," Luffy said, Sanji pushing him away with both hands, Nami grabbing ahold of Luffy and helping him pull. "All right all right! It doesn't have to be 'jr', but may number 2? Like, that'll be the whole name…Luffy Number Two Blackleg. That settles it."

"NO!" the other four snapped.

"Luffy Deuce…Luffy double 'I'," Luffy said, thinking hard as he sat up between Sanji's knees.

"Those are horrible names!"

" _King_! Luffy King Blackleg! Because mine will be Pirate King Luffy, and then I'll present to the world Luffy King Blackleg! _That's_ his name!"

"I absolutely refuse," Sanji muttered, pushing the plate aside.

"MUTINY!"

"If you offer any more suggestions, you'll owe a different sort of debt," Nami threatened him, Luffy cringing.

"Ah man, I already owe a lot…but seriously consider it, Sanji. 'King'."

"No."

"I actually kinda like it," Chopper said, rubbing his chin. "It has a presence of strength around it."

"King does sound pretty nifty," Brook admitted, mimicking the pose.

"I'm not naming my kid 'King'. That sounds pompous and conceited," Sanji mumbled. "Anything that sounds like royalty is nixed."

"That way, if you ever need child support, it'll be automatically deducted from my debt, because Nami can't keep holding that over my head," Luffy said cheerily. "Not with a strong name like King Luffy!"

"Wasn't it _Luffy King_?" Brook asked, bewildered.

"That sounds so stupid!" Nami complained.

"How does that work, anyway?" Luffy asked curiously. "If he needs child support, my debt money can just be given to him, right?"

" _That's not how a debt works_!"

Ignoring her, Luffy pressed up against Sanji's abdomen, whispering, "That's your name from now on, 'k? Not to be mistaken for 'Pirate King', or otherwise, I'm going to have to fight you."

"I'm not naming him that," Sanji repeated himself tiredly, pushing him away, the baby reacting to Luffy's voice with a tumble that made him scramble from the bed. "Bathroom! _Bathroom_!"

"You gotta piss? Because I do, too! Let's go! To the bathroom! _All_ of us! Nami! You too!" Luffy hollered, leading the way while Nami sat there, feeling exhausted as she heard the others chime in with their supposed need to go, Sanji rushing with a snarl because he couldn't stand and argue with the pressure on his bladder.

As they all prepared to leave the lodging, Chopper heard the tentative knocks on their door, rushing over to answer it as Nami barked out the orders to have everyone check twice to make sure they had all of their things on them. When he opened it and saw two women standing there, he immediately changed form. Zoro drew his swords, Franky whipping out his hand cannon, Robin's arms sprouting out along the doorframe to grab them tightly.

Their terrified shrieks caught the attention of the others, Luffy wrapping himself around Sanji with a startled shout, catching sight of the women.

Exasperated, Law slapped Robin's hands, and stood in front of them, essentially protecting them from the other's potential attacks. "What do you want?" he asked the pair crankily, Robin retracting her hands with amusement.

"Just a g-gift!" Terran whispered fearfully, Xinay holding tightly onto her, burying her face against her neck as she continued to shake with fear. "An early baby shower gift!"

Law snatched the bag from her and peered inside, frowning at the baby clothes that looked worn, but in good condition. Tucked inside were also animal fur blankets, labeled within a plastic wrap, intended for a crib.

"None of these have secret threats inside?" he asked.

At the shake of her head, he stuffed them back into the bag. "Thank you. Now, go away before they kill you."

He shut the door on their surprised faces, frowning at the others. "All of you are so _embarrassing_."

"Shut up!" Zoro snapped at him. "What's that about?"

"It's highly confidential. If I tell you, I'd have to kill you."

In exasperation, Sanji managed to untangle himself from Luffy, striding forward to snatch the bag from Law, standing between him and Zoro as they glared at each other. He examined the items for himself, pleased at what he found.

"How nice of them! They're so…they're so _tiny_ ," Sanji commented, examining the onesies, the booties included. He froze in mid-motion, trying to imagine dressing the child he carried into them. The idea seemed complicated – he suddenly realized that he would have to maneuver the child through these tiny, doll like pieces and the idea was terrifying. What if he used too much strength? What if he forced a limb through a hole that wasn't for its purpose?

"How _cute_!" Robin commented, taking one of them from him. She held it out, utterly pleased. "These are very uni-sex! Look at this, Nami! The stitching on the sides! Look at this little puppy face!"

"Oh my god, these are so _adorable_!" Nami cried, siding up to her.

"Please don't do it," Ussop begged Sanji, reading his expression. " _Please don't do it_!"

"Suck that lip back in, jeez, they're only clothes," Zoro said with annoyance.

"How in the world do you stuff something so wiggly into something so _tiny_?" Luffy asked curiously, stretching forward to look at the clothes Sanji still held.

"Uh, I'm just throwing it out there," Franky said, taking the onesie from Sanji and attempting to fold it, but not having any success. "But maybe you should practice with something similar sized? Maybe we can stop at a toy store, and - !"

" _Toy store_?" Luffy and Chopper cried, immediately alert.

"I saw one down the street," Ussop offered.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Robin exclaimed. "We can buy a doll, and you can practice handling it!"

"My word, that's…that's a…both a brilliant idea and a somewhat disturbing one," Jinbei mumbled.

"This is something only you guys are capable of doing," Law muttered, unable to picture himself in a toy store.

"We're going!" Luffy decided, lighting up.

The toy store owner was very apprehensive once his shop was invaded by the group, who promptly overwhelmed the small space with their presence. Nami snapped at the younger set as they immediately crowded the rocking toys section, searching for the biggest animal to hold them. Jinbei and Franky looked terribly uncomfortable and embarrassed, lingering near the door – Law stayed outside on the street, trying to ignore the startled looks of passerby as they heard the overjoyed shouts and screams coming from within. He looked over at the sight of movement, and saw Brook standing on the other side of the stairs, shaking.

"Dolls freak me out," the skeleton told him, shivering. "You never know if they're possessed!"

"This is _perfect_ ," Robin said cheerfully, picking up a blond baby doll, complete with cloth diaper and a change of clothes. It was packaged with a pacifier, a bottle and equipped with crying noises. Zoro and Sanji froze at the sight of it, Robin examining the box with a bright smile. "King already has your eyes."

"That's not his name," Sanji said hastily, not wanting to touch the box, embarrassed.

"What a dumb name," Zoro muttered, red-faced.

"Here, try it out," Robin said, taking the doll out of the package, handing it to Sanji. The smell of its paint, plastic and porcelain made Sanji wince, and he hesitated to take it as Ussop shrieked suddenly, Luffy laughing noisily. Stuffed animals suddenly went flying as two bodies were flung atop of them, the boxed display protesting the weight.

"Probably…not in here…"

"You'll want to hold it within the crook of your arms, like this," Robin said, instructing him gently, Zoro taking a step back in an attempt not to be associated with this happening in front of him. Stiffly, with a brilliantly red face, Sanji went along with her guidance, the toy store owner looking at him with utter confusion. Nami screamed at Luffy and the others to behave, but she was overlooking the sports section, picking up a pair of child-sized golf clubs. Chopper raced away once he saw her murderous intentions, but he tripped over a ball display, the owner distracted as the display gave way to brilliantly colored balls bouncing in the main aisle.

"Don't be afraid to hold him," Robin told Sanji, repositioning his arms as he glanced around himself with embarrassment. "Babies are stronger than you think!"

"I'm scarily pleased and sad at the same time," Franky murmured to Jinbei, watching Robin talk to Sanji. "I feel so proud and terrified and I don't know how else I'm supposed to feel. Like, he's not my son, but I feel like he is…"

Jinbei wasn't sure what to say. He was watching a pregnant man being instructed to hold a doll, while the future King of Pirates rocked himself merrily on a large rocking horse. He considered walking back outside to join Law and Brook.

"Uh…we'll just take it," Sanji said hastily, pushing the doll back to Robin.

"This will give you the confidence you need for when King arrives."

"His name isn't King."

"That's right! It's Luffy King the second! Make sure he looks more like me! I'm claiming responsibility! _I'm the father_!" Luffy cried, abandoning the horse, tripping over one of the balls in his path. The toy owner fretted noisily as he bashed up against a display case, Nami shouting aloud as packaged toys went flying.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Sanji yelled at him, mortified.

"Geez, I'm going outside," Zoro muttered, red-faced as he made his way towards the front.

Robin repacked the doll, and searched for one with darker hair. Sanji took the one she had put back and gave it to the owner, who looked moments from crying as his shop was demolished in less than five minutes.

As the Strawhats left the store, making their way through the town's main street, their loud voices and obnoxious presence caused attention to come their way. Law was ashamed by how rowdy they were with each other, more delighted with the small things around them than causing any hostility towards the townspeople; it was almost as if he were walking alongside a herd of small children, who were openly distracted by anything that caught their eye.

He shook his head with exasperation, fighting off a mortified look as he kept very close to Sanji's back, considering how free they left the man open. Sanji turned back and gestured at him to give him space, Law ignoring it as he kept an eye out on those that were taking notice of the loud group. Most of the people hurriedly moved to give them space, avoiding the snowballs being thrown, avoiding the startled shouts of glee, but some were looking too closely.

Law wondered if they even remembered what it was they were supposed to be looking out for – clearly, their attention was elsewhere, taking in the sights around them as a group, as if none of them had seen the things the day before. Considering how long they had been spending in town these previous days, they should now be familiar with their surroundings. Law missed his crew.

Someone stumbled against him, and he reacted with a shove, watching as the man looked at him with a terrified expression, stumbling backwards to hit the sidewalk on his butt with a grunt. It might've only been a mistake as he'd hastily tried to get out of their way, but considering how no one could be trusted, Law wasn't going to risk it for any other small thing. As they made their way over a pedestrian bridge that held them feet above a winding river, he noticed Sanji was rubbing his back.

"It feels weird," Sanji complained, tilting one way then the next. "Like something's biting me."

"This climate prevents any type of insect life," Law said, reaching underneath his jacket for the spot Sanji was rubbing. His fingers were too cold to feel anything, but he did notice an abnormal lump there. He snatched his jacket to force him to pause, Sanji giving him a look of bewilderment.

" _Are you feeling me up_?" Sanji accused him.

"NO! Just hold still. It feels like you have a lump there," Law said with surprise, shoving aside the back of his jacket to investigate.

"At least warm your damn hands up!"

It was very faint, but the stain on his sweater there revealed blood. Aghast, Law patted his clothes, looking for whatever it was that might be piercing him, Sanji screeching with shock, drawing the others' attention.

"What's going on, back there? What hanky-panky is this?" Luffy demanded, hurrying over with an accusatory expression.

Law remembered the man that had bumped into him, straightening up from Sanji with a look of realization. " _Damn it_!"

"What's back there? _What is it_? If it has more than four legs, _any_ legs, get it the fuck off me!" Sanji screeched, panicking as he attempted to whack at himself. "Is it still on me? It's going to lay eggs! _It's going to lay eggs_!"

"Ahh! Sanji's being infected!" Ussop shrieked.

"He's got the bugs!"

"There's _bugs_?"

" _Snow bugs_!"

"RUN!"

With mounting exasperation, Law shouted, "You idiots! How the hell do you guys have such a high bounty? Morons! You're all nothing but morons! He's bleeding from behind!"

"From his 'behind'?" Luffy asked, eyes wide.

Mortified, Sanji kicked him, everyone looking at him with horror.

Red-faced, Law shouted, "Someone had attempted to stab him from behind! It was a man, who bumped into me - !"

"And you didn't kill him? What good are you?" Zoro asked impatiently, Sanji attempting to look behind him to see what Law was speaking of, Chopper hastily returning to the group and observing the spot.

"It looks only like a scratch," he reported. "It's just a scratch!"

"He was just a man that bumped into me, I pushed him aside," Law reported, bewildered. "It seemed like a mistake…I didn't think he even reached for him."

"That _close_?" Nami asked, wide-eyed. "Something almost happened just like that? With all of us around?"

"Damn it! Those wizards with their invisible cloaks!" Luffy cursed, looking at passerby suspiciously. "They have no fear!"

"It just feels like a bite," Sanji told Chopper with worry.

"Hopefully it wasn't poisoned," Robin said grimly. "We should hurry to the ship so you can make sure of this, doctor."

"I'm a doctor," a passerby said with concern, pausing in mid-step with his wife. "What seems to be the problem?"

Zoro withdrew a sword, the blade up against his neck. The wife promptly fainted while the man froze, eyes wide. "What are your true intentions?"

"Stop that! He's innocent!" Nami cried, jumping on his back.

"We don't know that!" Law snapped. "These people are ordinary, right?"

"Let's just return to the ship and get out of here!" Sanji exclaimed. "We're causing an unnecessary scene!"

"What's going on here? Hey, are you guys pirates?" a man asked, drawing attention from others in the street as they came upon them, seeing that Zoro was holding a sword to a man's neck. He turned, shouting, "Hey, there's trouble here!"

" _Great_!" Law hissed, seeing a small crowd gathering, people looking on with fright and interest. There were some gathering with shovels, held within trembling hands, everyone regarding them with distrust.

"Sorry, so sorry!" Nami apologized to the man and his wife. "It's a long story! I'm so sorry!"

Seeing movement behind him, Law turned and saw more people assembling, gathering strength in numbers. A small group of kids were wadding up snowballs, intending on throwing at them, and he held a hand out, intending on forming a Room when Sanji slapped his hand down. The kids, recognizing that they were in possible danger, abandoned their potential weapons and scurried off.

"Let's go! We're scaring them!" Nami ordered to the rest of them. "Everyone! Form around Sanji, don't let anyone close!"

"They all look so pitiful and helpless," Luffy complained, frowning at the faces around them. But he hit a fist against his palm, saying, "But if any of them are feeling manly enough, they can come at me!"

"Enough, idiot! Let's go!"

"We can't just start a fight when we don't even know who our enemies are," Ussop scolded him, all of them moving as a tight group off the bridge, forcing the crowd to part to allow them through.

A man stumbled in their path, looking distinctively nervous, a couple of others standing nearby. "I'm terribly sorry, sir," he said, looking at Franky. He lowered his hood, giving the others a hurried glance.

"For what?" Franky asked, puzzled by the deliberate stop. But the trio of them hustled around them, carrying between them a loaded box of tools. They'd only needed the room to pass, and they moved around him without anything more.

"Excuse me, I'm just passing through," an elderly woman said crankily, holding a basket full of eggs. Her bravery prompted others to follow as she pushed through the Strawhats.

"You guys can't just come through our town like this!" a policeman sputtered, eying Chopper with distrust. "We're a peaceful people! We don't want any trouble! It's okay for you to stay, but not attack us!"

"We're not attacking you!" Chopper protested, nudged aside by a man carrying lumber over one shoulder.

Law grabbed Sanji, pulling him out of the older woman's path, sword lowered to nudge her away from them. She hissed at them, but continued on her way, handling her eggs carefully. Zoro kept his sword open, eying those that walked too close to him, but he stepped back until he was standing next to the cook, who started to feel a drawing sense of nervousness with the closeness of everyone standing around them. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, but his arms had the impulse to rise over his stomach protectively. It already felt heavy, responding to his nervousness and the heightened feeling of danger, and he hated feeling this vulnerable, but because none of them could sense when and where an attack could happen, it felt like the townspeople were all in it.

For the first time today, all of them were quiet, eying those near them cautiously, ready to attack if any of the townspeople did. Once they were out of the town's main gates, most of their tension eased away from them.

"This is just fucking pathetic," Zoro muttered.

"It's best to be on alert," Robin chided him.

"Sorry to be the cause of so much trouble!" Sanji snapped at him.

"Your middle name is trouble!" Zoro snapped back.

"Is that true?" Luffy asked curiously.

"NO!" Sanji protested.

"His full name is Hegh Trouble Loveleg," Zoro commented. "Make that your kid's name. King Loveleg."

"STUPID!"

" _Loveleg_!" Luffy laughed, hand over his stomach. " _King Loveleg_!"

"His name is _not_ going to be King!" Sanji shouted at them impatiently. "Or 'Loveleg!'"

"It's almost obscene," Jinbei muttered.

"Right? But I kinda like the ring around it," Franky commented with a light chuckle.

"It's against my orders if you don't name him 'King'," Luffy told Sanji, but he could not keep a straight face.

Law rolled his eyes as the humor started up again, the group relaxing as they continued walking, still giving lone passerby a wide berth.

An older couple riding on a cart pulled by a pair of Franky-sized shaggy oxen came along, their cargo tied down with tarp and rope. Brook waved at them, the pair reacting with a start upon seeing his face, the animals shuffling through the pathway with snorts. Because of their size, the Strawhats had to narrow their group to a line to give them room to pass. Behind the cart was a small group of heavily jacketed people, who looked at the Strawhats with surprise. They were given wary looks, the group unsure of why they were being regarded so cautiously by the pirates as they passed.

The pathway to the docks was an open road with heavy walls of snow that had been shoveled aside by a animal-pulled low. Beyond these walls were trees covered with a heavy blanketing of snow, by flat terrain. The docks were in plain sight, Sunny visible in the distance. There were other ships at dock, with a few workers moving about. Exhaling with some relief, Sanji pushed away from Law's somewhat suffocating presence.

"If we're going to be sharing oxygen, at least give my stomach some room," he told him, Luffy pelting Zoro with a snowball, the swordsman giving an undignified curse as snow slithered down the collar of his jacket.

Huffing, Law said, "Yeah, you're welcome."

Seeing his reaction, to make the situation 'okay' between them, Sanji couldn't help teasing him. He turned to look at him, bumping him with an elbow. "If you want to touch me, just ask. Just warm up your hands, first, please."

Red faced, Law snapped at him "Don't talk like that - !"

Something flitted over his vision, and before he could even register what it was, Sanji was yanked off his feet. Something heavy slammed into Law before he could even see what it was, and the others cried out with surprise as the moving force hit them moments later.

Leaping out of the way, Robin saw that the ox-pulled cart had stopped just feet away, and it was the older woman that had lassoed Sanji. He kicked out with surprise, making to get back on his feet when the rope yanked hard on him, dragging him over the snowy pathway. The elderly man was riding atop one of the big animals, mowing down a few of the Strawhats in passing. Arms crossed, Robin caught the rope between the woman's hands and Sanji, and yanked some slack into it. The woman gave her a surprised look, releasing the rope as it burned her palms. The group that had been walking along behind them were turning, racing to grab the rope, to draw Sanji back towards them. Because of their winter gear, their faces were hard to see individually.

"It's them!" Luffy cried, dodging the ox's bowed head as it passed by. " _The wizards_!"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm off to vacay!**

 **RR: Here it is! I need to try and remember that it's a fic that shouldn't be so…angsty. Ha ha! It's hard to take a mpreg fic seriously! Ah, but I'm having fun writing it, so…I guess it goes how it goes…**

 **Naghi-tan: D: That frown will turn upside down, promise :D**

 **Happy Balon: Now that you've had time to digest, here's another helping!**

 **Guest: Ha ha! That's a good suggestion! *I actually don't have a clue, irl, what the babe will be named. I guess I have some time to think about it XD**

 **: : 21 : :**

They were just ordinary people – none of them looked as if they were of any threat, moving quick to draw Sanji to them, but the pregnant man had managed to throw his legs over his shoulders, allowing his weight to settle there, and used his legs to wind the rope around them. With a mighty heave, he tossed those holding onto the rope with the action, and was quick to jump back to his feet, shrugging off the rope from around his arms. Luffy shot passed him, the old woman gasping as she recognized the danger she was in, his fist pulled back.

Sanji caught him in mid-flight, yanking him off course. The collar of his jacket bit into his neck, limbs shooting forward as his body was stopped in midair.

Behind them, the elderly man coaxed the ox into turning, looking back to see various Strawhats splayed over the snow, recovering quickly. Robin understood why Sanji stopped Luffy's attack, but it didn't stop her from capturing the woman herself – holding her in place, the woman looking at the arms wrapped around her with dismay.

" _Honey_!" the older man cried with alarm, seeing his wife's position, pushing the ox into a run back. Franky caught the animal by the scruff of the neck, Jinbei kicking its legs out from underneath him, and as the ox fell, the elderly man went tumbling into the wall of snow aside the path. Ussop, Nami, Chopper and Brook took care of those that were rising clumsily to their feet, having been tossed earlier by Sanji. They were rounded up into a small group, forced to their knees.

Their faces reflected fright and nervousness, huddling close together as the Strawhats surrounded them, Robin holding the woman in place. Picking himself up, Luffy dusted himself off with a disappointed sigh, then caught sight of the group. Once he was sure everyone was all right, he nodded, looking puzzled.

"Who's the leader, here?" he demanded, walking up to the group of men that looked at him anxiously, fearing retaliation. He investigated for himself their faces and manner, extremely puzzled. "Gee, none of you are very strong, are you?"

"They're like…family," Nami said with some awe. "They look alike!"

"They're very plain and unassuming," Jinbei commented, looking off to the side to see the elderly man making his way to his wife, calling her name. "I sense absolutely nothing from them."

Sanji looked to the older woman, frowning up at her as she continued to stand in place atop the back of the cart, one lone ox snorting from the front. He approached her, saying, "You're the one from the lodge. What is it with you guys?"

"What you have must be destroyed," she said with a heavy sigh. "It was a mistake. No outsider is meant to be gifted with our ability to produce children."

"That's up to me to decide, and no one else was able to convince me otherwise. Why should you? Isn't it that guy you should be punishing?" he snapped at her. "It was his fault for giving it to me!"

"That crop was raised foolishly," she said. "They aren't as attached to our ideals as the rest of us, and so, we have spent most of our days cleaning up after them. The generation after was more understanding when we tightened our rules."

"'Crop'?" Robin asked curiously. "You refer to your children as 'crop'?"

"Our abilities cannot leave our island," the older woman said gravely. "If it gets into anybody else's hands, they can corrupt it, and children should not be used as such. Can you imagine what could happen if the Celestial Dragons caught wind of it?"

"Yet, you guys think nothing of trying to kill mine!" Sanji pointed out.

"Oh, you're attached to it? That's disappointing."

"How is having a child 'disappointing', old hag?" Luffy demanded, marching up to her. "Who is it for you to decide? He wants to have it, let him have it!"

"For a man of your standing, don't you feel shame about it?" the older woman asked Sanji curiously. "Imagine, it getting into your way on your way through your adventures, with you single and alone. On our island, there is mountainous support for our breeders, and you lack any. It takes a village to raise one."

"We are a village!" Nami shouted at her indignantly. "Don't say he lacks 'support' because we are all the support he needs! And there's no shame in it! We're happy for him!"

"You're a pirate, as well – don't you think it'll cause you to be a laughingstock amongst your peers?"

"Nothing you say will convince me otherwise. This child…will be loved," Sanji said stubbornly, fists clenched.

"As a Vinsmoke, what would your father say? I'm sure it'll be a cause of shame for him, too."

"I'm not a part of that family! Their opinion means nothing to me!"

"They're similar to evil as the Celestial Dragons…they'll put our Tobbleborgs to horrid use, manipulate the growth process to create mutants for their own evil intentions, just as they had with their own children!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not denying that part," Sanji muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "The kids are pretty bad…"

"The Tobbleborg is now a part of you – it needs to die by our hands in order to be removed from you. Think of it – you could be impregnated easily from now on."

"You'd have to use a condom, then," Luffy whispered to Sanji, whose face reddened with mortification, steam rising from him.

"That is not even going to be a problem!" he shouted at him.

"Old lady, what about birth control?" Luffy demanded. "Give him that."

"You can't keep it!" she shouted back at them.

"Besides, if that's so," Law said, unable to help himself from holding back, "he'd have to _digest_ sperm, because the life vein of the Tobbleborg is too far up in the intestine to retrieve sperm from the lower intestine."

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT?" Sanji shouted at him.

"Well, yes, but considering the life of pirates, it's natural to assume that they'd turn to each other, rather than take the traditional route," the older woman said. "Still, we cannot allow you to keep this child, or this Tobbleborg. We're not going to allow it to fall into the wrong hands to be studied, or manipulated. We, as islanders, will also not allow those curious about our technology and resources to force us to their bidding."

"Too late," Law said with a smirk. "I've already got a claim on you."

"I cannot allow this to happen," the older woman said gravely, bowing her head. "Even if you love this child, it is a perversion. There's no telling what sort of influence it's already had genetically, or how it'll react to you as a host – considering you lack Fantasia influences. Normally, it is a replica, but if it borne by you, and is grown amongst the lot of you pirates, then it will be something completely unexpected. You cannot think that it'll be a product of you. Our technology was made for Fantasia Islanders only – for it to become a product of a Vinsmoke, considering their own genetic mutations, the product will not be the same. It could be deformed, or – "

"I was a failed experiment myself!" Sanji snapped at her, growing upset. "And this child is fine!"

"Even so, our secrets are our own to keep!" she insisted stubbornly, a loud clank ringing out. "We will not stop until we have its death in our hands!"

"' _Clank'_?" Franky said out loud, puzzled at it sounded out. The group on their knees grew nervous, and then suddenly darted in all directions, the other Strawhats looking around themselves for the source of the noise.

"Wait…where's the old man?" Brook exclaimed, panic in his voice.

From behind the woman, the tarp was removed, revealing a loaded cannon behind her. The fuse was lit, and the old man had his ears covered. Just as they all recognized this, it exploded with force, the ox pushing back against the cart in practiced action as the recoil sent the entire thing popping backward. Robin released the woman and dove out of the way, Sanji barely having time to gasp.

Stretching out in front of him, Luffy managed to protect him in time, but the force used as the cannonball bounced against his rubbery form slammed them both backwards, hitting the pathway in a spray of dirt and snow. The cannonball bounced back towards the cart, the two people realizing their failure too late.

The cart exploded in a tremendous show of debris, the ox crying out as impact slammed up against it. It took off running, fur singed, as the explosion alit the area, then continued to crackle as the returned ammunition hit the remaining powder. The resulting show boomed outward, causing a painful burst of light and force.

Minutes later, when they were able to recover, Luffy and Sanji opened their eyes, cringing as they expected the very worst of it. But Law had moved seconds faster, and had them both out of the explosion's pathway; they found themselves in the snow some feet away, protected by the distance and terrain, the Heart Pirates' Captain wearing a relieved expression. Once he realized that they were fine, Luffy wrapped his limbs around Law excitedly, Sanji sitting back on the ground with a hard thump, heart racing furiously as he recognized that they were still in one piece.

"You saved us! You're so _amazing_!" Luffy cried, hugging Law tightly, then laughing as he struggled to get free. "For an old man, you're so fast!"

Bullets rained around them, Sanji hastily climbing to his feet and darting off for the cover of the trees as the other islanders closed in on them. Seeing that most of them were holding their guns clumsily, losing hold on it with the recoil, it was apparent that the islanders did not know how to hold a weapon, which made them a pathetic sight. Still, they intended on following through with their threat, and that made them dangerous. Luffy released Law and stretched himself out, providing the pair some cover as Law darted for some trees.

"Cut them down! Zoro!" Luffy shouted, recovering as he bounced the bullets back in all directions.

Zoro hesitated once he heard the order, but he leapt forward, generating all his energy forward to hit the attackers from behind – not killing them, but knocking them all off their feet, scattering them. Most dropped their guns fearfully and ran to get away from the scene, scrambling through high built snow. Three of them remained, hurrying off in the direction Sanji had taken.

Having recovered, Robin caught the three of them, hands pulling them hard into the snowy ground. With the explosions drawing the attention of the townspeople, Ussop saw a group of them running their way, yelling at each other. Most carrying weapons.

"Let's book it!" he shouted. "The town isn't so happy!"

"Robin!" Luffy called out to her, Robin nodding. More hands sprouted out from those she had captured, their surprised and terrified faces registering before necks were snapped. Nodding with approval, Luffy then shouted out to the rest, "Let's go!"

"I couldn't do it," Zoro muttered bitterly, looking at his swords. "I can't hit people from behind, or people that can't even shoot their weapons, properly."

"I think that's something you'll have to sort out, buddy," Franky told him with a frown.

Once the crew made it to Sunny, the ship barely eluded damage caused by the angry townspeople as they launched various objects after them, shooting their guns from the docks. With the weather cleared enough, Nami navigated them out to sea, safe and in one piece. Chopper was already working on the cook, checking his bloodstream for any signs of poison from the near stabbing in town.

"My tests are coming out clear," Chopper reported, looking away from the tubes. "No sign of any sort of infection."

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Sanji exhaled with relief. Clutching the bedsheets, he muttered, "I guess they don't plan on letting up, soon."

"No, after seeing all that, they're determined to follow through. I don't see what the big deal is!" Chopper protested. "It's not like you're blaming them badly, in any way! You're not resenting them! And it isn't as if you're going to tell everyone about it - ! Torao omitted your identification out of his studies, and it isn't as if we're running into people, left and right, bragging about it! They just need to let you be!"

"Right? Well, they're not getting that message," Sanji said, kicking off his snowboots. "I think we're only going to settle it right there in front of them. It's sickening how far they'd go to do this. They're not looking at my child as a living, human being; it's something of an escaped pest that needs extermination. It's not sitting well with me."

Chopper gave him a sympathetic look. "I understand. It'll probably push you into making serious decisions on how you'll deal with them, permanently, if they don't just drop this, huh?"

Sanji nodded slowly. "It's…bothering me how easy it is for them to disregard this life, and yet seeing that woman, having had a pleasant conversation with her without no feeling of animosity or strife, or…it's repugnant how I feel for her."

"For any woman, really…"

Sanji rolled his eyes, reaching back to touch the bandage Chopper had applied to the scratch. "Yes, yes…I understand that this sort of lifestyle isn't for the faintest of hearts, but to see two old people blowing themselves up just to get rid of another life…makes me ill."

"It's disgusting, but you know what you're fighting for," Chopper told him firmly. "The crew will not think differently of you if you have to make a big choice. We all support you. I think just seeing this today, and considering the other attempts, solidifies it. If they're willing to go such lengths, then it's forgivable any actions you'll take."

Bitterly, Sanji mumbled, "For that idiot, talking as big as he did, he could not lower himself to attack someone weaker than him."

"This is something that he needs to think about," Chopper said uncomfortably, knowing he was talking about Zoro. "He was placed in yet another position where he needed to do this, and he failed."

"It's that goddamn pride of his!"

"It's nothing personal against you, it's - !"

"Yeah, I know, it's _him_!"

"Yelling at me isn't going to make you feel any better," Chopper admonished.

"I'm sorry, Chopper, it's just… _ugh_ …"

Law walked in at that moment, carrying a box under one arm. "You lost your toy."

With a cringe, Sanji mumbled, "Damn, I thought they'd lose it in all that…"

"Well, you can still practice on it!" Chopper snickered, hopping down from his chair. "He's clear, doctor!"

"Everything back to normal?" Law asked Sanji as the reindeer left. As he spoke, he unpackaged the thing, Sanji watching him do so with some mild curiosity.

"Everything's fine. Thank you, by the way, for…helping as you did," Sanji added.

"Everyone was caught unprepared," Law muttered, frowning at the doll as he inspected it. He curiously pulled at the string that was dangling from his back, a baby's recorded crying immediately filling the room. "That skeleton was right…that's creepy as fuck."

Sanji had to agree, forehead wrinkling with dismay. The sounds caused him to break out in goosebumps, chills forcing him to shiver. His chest started to tingle in a frightfully familiar way, causing him to scowl.

"Someone already made some adjustments to it," Law added, turning the baby around. Sanji saw that someone had written 'King Loveleg' on the doll's forehead and jawline. His scowl deepened.

"I'm not naming my kid 'King'. Or 'Loveleg!'"

Law pulled the string again, the baby's cry causing the tingle intensity to strengthen. Sanji looked down at himself, incredulous to feel his chest reacting. "Why would any child want to listen to something like this? I suppose this is how female children are brainwashed to take on the role of caretaker before they have the option of assuming another role."

"How very feminist of you," Sanji snapped, snatching the doll from his grasp and tossing it aside. He felt his shirt start to stick to him, Law noticing his efforts to pull it away.

"Are you _lactating_?"

" _Don't_ notice me!"

"So, the sound of a baby's cry _does_ prompt milk flow?" He then smirked. "You should practice feeding it, then."

"Take you and your stupid doll and get the fuck out. And thanks for your stupid questioning, back there! That was just…!"

"Regarding the location and the Tobbleborg's secure hold onto every one of your organs, it would be difficult to remove it properly," Law said. "What she said made some sense as to how it was their breeders could keep reproducing without having to remove it. Interesting."

Hand to his mouth, Sanji mumbled, "Did I just swallow someone else's semen when I drank this?"

"It was a fertilized creature that only reacted to your genetic information to include the necessary missing pieces – seeing all those people, how they resembled each other…it makes me wonder, is there only one bull feeding the herd?"

Feeling incredibly nauseous, Sanji didn't give thought to that question, mainly asked aloud, not for an answer.

"I don't think you should give any thought to it," Law then decided. "Oh, my original purpose for this visit was to inform you that Roronoa-ya wants to talk to you privately. Should I send him in?"

Giving him a puzzled look, Sanji asked, "He asked _you_ to speak with me?"

"He said something interesting, and he wants to smooth it out with you. I don't know what it was. I stopped listening halfway through."

Uncomfortably, Sanji sat on his hands, feeling himself tense up. "Give me a few more minutes, then."

Law studied his expression, then said, "Or, you don't have to speak with him. The fact that he's giving you a choice – you can say 'no'."

"If it's something he wants to express because he fucked up – I want to hear it."

"Because you want to believe that it's the right thing? How do you know he won't accuse you of something unnecessary to blame you for it?"

"I don't! But I don't want to avoid him on this basis!"

"Because all your conversations have gone so well, before…"

With exasperation, Sanji snapped at him, "So _what_? This is between us, and like I said before, he's still my friend."

"A 'friend'? Or are you just holding onto the hope that things will return to the way they were after he gets done feeling jilted? You want the little poop machine to go through the same thing you are with someone else? Hey, if it's okay with you, then it's okay for him, hmm?"

Sanji frowned at him, but hearing it like that made him hesitate to say anything more. He would never be in control of the future – he could guide and suggest, but it took the example of a cherished person to actually know what an 'example' was. But he felt this was important, too – never giving up on a friend.

"If he were a true 'friend'," Law said, adjusting his hat, "then it shouldn't take you some time to psyche yourself up just to talk with him."

"You're my doctor, right? One of them, at least. So why don't you stick to giving me _medical_ advice, and not life advice?" Sanji asked snidely. "Because what do you know about any sort of relationship between people?"

With a frown, Law looked away. "I overstepped my boundaries."

After he left, Sanji sat there in silence, feeling guilty. He'd been defensive and the truth had hurt, and he'd taken it out on the wrong person. He blamed Zoro for putting him in this defensive mood in the first place. He was curious as to what the man wanted, hoping for a positive outcome in it, but just in case…

When Zoro walked in, giving a quiet knock to announce his appearance, Sanji looked at him cautiously, feeling himself tense up all over again.

"So, uh…I messed up," Zoro said slowly. "I couldn't do it."

"Yeah, well…there were others that could."

"Hitting someone from behind isn't something I'm proud of. Especially when they're already incompetent as a fighter. It feels unfair."

"They're still going to be a threat, later."

"I couldn't hit that kid when it counted. But…I didn't think that sort of thing would happen, again. Besides, I think I'd feel better about it if they came straight at me with a weapon, because – "

"That's what it's going to take? _You_ being threatened? Or can you rise up and do something when someone close to you is in danger?"

"Of course I'm not going to let any harm happen to my friends, I just…"

Sanji was quiet for a few moments, and it took Zoro that long to realize what he'd implied. He stuttered quickly, "I just meant – "

"It's not like I needed you to cover me, or anything! I can watch my own back!"

"Not like that! I mean, not that – of course you can, I just meant… _fuck_."

"Look, it happens. It happens to everyone," Sanji told him, shrugging. "I wasn't expecting you to do anything special just because it's me they're after. I'm capable of watching over myself."

Freezing, Zoro felt that Sanji was digging at him personally, and he let it slide because he'd made the first screw up. With a huff, crossing his arms over his chest, he said low, "It won't happen again. After everything we've survived so far, this type of threat is something…so below our abilities, it's hard to think of them as an enemy because of how little they registered. But if they want to be slaughtered like chickens for pursuing this, then that's what they should earn. By the time we reach that island, I'll have myself sorted out. I won't let my guard down, again."

"I believe you."

Looking at him cautiously, Zoro asked, "Is…is everything okay? I didn't think Luffy stopped that cannonball in time. It still hit you both."

"We're fine."

Shuffling nervously, Zoro then said, "They make it sound like your family is just this collection of villains."

Since it was the first time the swordsman had even made mention of them, Sanji felt unprepared for his observation. At the same time, he felt like he shouldn't give the man any ammunition for any fights later in the future. He'd already judged Sanji before Sanji could talk about Totto Land, so to delve into it now felt like a waste of time. At the same time, it gave him an opportunity to share. To _talk_.

"Well, they are a family of self-involved conquerors and mercenaries, so…"

"It makes sense, now," Zoro added, a little lightly.

" _Zeff_ is my father. The others, save for my sister, are dead to me."

"What's your sister like?"

It occurred to Sanji that he hadn't asked Law these types of questions when the information was offered to him. It felt uncomfortable, now, acknowledging that.

"Bossy," he answered finally.

"If Luffy likes her, then she must be okay."

Another expression of an opinion where it was clear his didn't matter. But Sanji said, "You're clumsy at this, aren't you?"

Zoro shrugged to indicate that he didn't know how else to take this conversation, and Sanji could feel himself growing exasperated; with himself, with him. He suddenly didn't feel like conversation, anymore. When was the last time Zoro accepted his opinion, his thoughts? Sanji couldn't remember.

"I guess that's it, then," he said on a sigh. "The decisions I come to won't be influenced by others, any longer. I made the mistake of allowing it, because I'd hoped for a better outcome, but…I think my mind is made up, now."

"What about?"

"All my future choices," Sanji answered, mouth held to one side as he looked at Zoro's puzzled expression. "Thank you for the experience. Like I said, it happens to us all. But I know what I want, now. And I know what I'm worth."

"Okay," Zoro said slowly, not understanding. It felt like Sanji was talking of something completely different from what they were; he wasn't quite sure what. But the other's expression seemed set, and Zoro just hoped that he was better prepared for these future choices. "Next time, I won't hold back."

"See that you don't."

After Zoro left, still wearing a puzzled look, Sanji sat there for awhile, feeling sad. He told himself he shouldn't. This thing they had – it was dead before it could truly flourish. Even unconsciously, Zoro made it clear where Sanji stood with him, and Sanji had to accept it. But he had to put it aside; he wouldn't be Zoro's priority, anymore. If they could repair anything, it was only their support and comradery in Luffy's goal. That was how things worked, he supposed, and he couldn't continue being bitter about it if he wanted to move on. He couldn't allow Zoro to bulldoze him, either. Whatever trouble the man had with him, he just had to fix himself; just as everyone had said. Sanji no longer had any influence on him.

Sanji turned, looking for the doll that he'd tossed, and found it laying near Chopper's desk. He picked it up, and attempted to scrub off the name from its face.

It took him a couple of days to approach Law. The man didn't treat him any differently, or go out of his way to avoid him. But he kept his visits limited to medical reasons only, and Sanji could feel where he missed the other aspects of their talks. He kept expecting Law to snap or degrade him because of what he'd said, kept expecting retaliation of some sort, but the man wasn't interested in that. He was too busy fending off Luffy's impulses, Zoro's snaps, Nami's teasing – too busy lecturing Sanji on 'getting to know the doll', over paranoid about Blackbeard, avoiding his own crew's clinginess. It seemed he didn't have time to care about this thing Sanji worried about for himself.

Sanji felt he was the only one making a big deal out of this sort of thing, but he couldn't just let it go. It was important to talk about it, smooth it over. Regain the comfort in casual conversation, again.

Luffy, Ussop and Brook were shouting themselves hoarse as they tossed 'King' about; Chopper's horrified screaming and protesting added to the mess, demanding respect to the doll. Running about, they played keep away, wanting to be the one that knew most about how to treat a baby. Nami was doing her best to ignore them, tending to her tangerine trees, while Robin occasionally added a hand to their games.

Law was wearing a concerned expression, as if he were looking into the future, an envelope in hand while he waited for the messenger seagull to find them.

"I, uh…want to apologize for the other day," Sanji said slowly, catching his attention as he walked up to him. At the shrill screams of the trio running from a doll that chased after them with overly long arms, Brook fainting, he had to raise his voice a little. Law gave him a clueless expression. "For what I said. I thought I was out of line to…say those things…"

"I don't even remember what it was that was said," Law told him.

Sanji frowned at him. "I felt bad for snapping at you."

"It might've made a difference if I actually cared."

"Don't play stupid with me! You've limited yourself to talking to me about my condition, and not about the stupid little stuff you used to talk about!" Sanji snapped impatiently with him.

Law reddened very faintly, but it could have been just an effect of the warm, sunny day, and he was still wearing long sleeves, and dark pants with boots.

"So I just want to apologize," Sanji said with a huff. "I was only saying shit because you were right."

"I pretty much want to keep my distance from this thing."

"So, do you accept my apology?"

"If I have to."

"It was pointless wasting my energy on the situation," Sanji continued. "I was being stubborn. I have to stop thinking that gaining the approval of one mistake is more important than the relationships I have with my friends. However, I can't consider it a mistake – it was an experience that got out of hand."

"I wouldn't know," Law told him, looking uncomfortable. "Like I said, it's not something that I should give any energy to."

"As long as you understand that I…" Sanji trailed off, unsure of what to say. What was he appreciative of? How could he word this 'thanks' in a safe way, without making it into something that neither would get the wrong idea, of? He supposed in order to do it, he had to go opposite of the way he would have done with Zoro. "Just accept my apology. Don't make it awkward."

"Fine. Whatever."

Sanji slapped his back cheerily. "Thanks, bro!"

"'Bro'?" Law muttered, jolting forward under the force used against his back.

Sanji felt himself redden with how unnatural that went, and turned his gaze to the sea rather than seeing Ussop shriek himself hoarse as 'King' hugged him tightly around the head, Robin giggling. He watched as the seagull approached them, bag dangling from it. It landed on the railing, and Law slipped it some beli, exchanged the envelope with the package the bird handed out. With a puzzled look, Law took the package while the messenger packed the envelope into its bag and left with a flap of its wings.

Opening it, Law took out the fold of papers, scowled at the rest of the contents, and gave it to Sanji. Taking it with a curious expression while Law examined the papers, Sanji pulled out tightly rolled fabric with a note tucked within the ropes holding its shape.

'It's important for baby to know your scent! Sleep with it every night, then wrap him in it as soon as he's born!' were the sloppily written instructions, causing Sanji some amusement.

 _Isn't that mainly for animals_? He wondered, untying it and flapping it out, revealing a crocheted baby blanket in shades of yellow, with cutesy animal faces in the center, tassels at the corners. Polar bear fur caught the breeze – he'd have to wash it, first.

"That sort of design takes many hours to perfect. If you don't appreciate what my crew member has done for you, I'll shorten that thing's gestation period," Law muttered, glancing sideways at the finished product with a deep frown.

"Sleep with it? I don't understand why it would need my scent," Sanji said cheerfully.

"Imprinting, I guess. I don't know," Law muttered, just a little jealous that Bepo would send something for Sanji and not for him. He examined the package for anything he might've missed. Pouting, he tossed the empty box aside.

 _What a brat_ , Sanji thought with amusement, returning his attention to the blanket once more.

Seeing that the map was that of Fantasia Island, Bepo's 'signature' at the corner, Law discovered that the other papers were things he'd read over later, when he had some privacy. Mainly just his crews' letters with embarrassing complaints about how they weren't as involved as he was with 'their baby'. "They're going to steal it, you know. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Looks like I'll have to kill them all, first," Sanji commented lightly, examining the details with delight.

"Don't underestimate them, there's a reason why they're feared in the first place."

 _So cute_ , Robin thought, attention diverted from teasing the others to seeing the pair of them standing against the railing, both of them with varying expressions, but focused on the blanket. She wasn't sure what was more appealing – the cheery yellow fabric with animal faces, or the presentation.

"Practice swaddling King with it," Law said, walking off, examining the map. He ended up ducking as King went sailing his way, Luffy yelling at him to baby-sit while they nagged Sanji for snacks. The doll went splashing into the ocean, prompting the alarmed trio to jump in to rescue it, Sanji more involved with admiring the detail of the blanket than hearing their then alarmed screams for a rescue.

Jinbei and Ussop had to rescue the flailing Devil Fruit users and the sinking doll. Things felt all right again, as the Sunny continued forward to Fantasia Island.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** The vacay was nice and lovely and I had all these ideas, but without a way to record them (re: lazy while obtaining a nice even sunburn), I forgot it all. HAHA

 **Rueroux** : Thanks for your straightforward review! Quite honestly, I do miss a ton of typos and I correct them when it's pointed out right away, but it doesn't stress me out if they still slip by. I honestly get what you're saying about Luffy. I do tend to write him with a word usage he normally wouldn't use, or is a little darker than he normally is – but it's okay. Everyone writes him differently. As for the translation issues – I have mad respect to others dedicating themselves to reading a fic that isn't originally their language! Frankly that made me lol for thinking I am capable of writing a fanfic that translates perfectly into other languages via translator! Your review made my day when I read it – I will definitely keep an eye on those commas ;- )

 **Happy Balon** : I would take suggestions, but I can't trust myself to follow through with actually writing it; I'm an unreliable person lol with the attention span of a gnat XD More than likely, it'd have to be a LawSan – as you can see, I'm terrible with ZoSan XD

 **Naghi-Tan** : Ah, bedtime reading! It'll be the absolute worst influence on your dreams! Your friends on FB read my stuff? That is just _**awesome**_ , that they'd give me their time and dedication to read my stuff t_t I'm really flattered and unworthy! D: Yes, he finally cut off his attempts once he truly realized how much importance he truly was to Zoro; it took him awhile, and it took someone pointing out the truth of it, but it won't cause him stress, any longer. NANA caused me so much stress! I can't believe it ended where it did FOREVER and I'm just…ugh…it ruined me. No other can compare to that series – I have all those volumes that I constantly reread and hope for more, but nothing D: The translator I'm using is very good, and I definitely understand it! Thank you for giving me your time and thoughts!

 **RR** : LOL 'King'! The more I write it, the more I get used to it, myself! XD It might very well end up being his name! The Heart Pirates are off on some clandestine mission, but they should be making an appearance very soon; and Bepo definitely wasn't thinking his captain would mind the gifts for their future baby, haha!

 **: : 23 : :**

Nearly a month later, they pulled in near Fantasia Island, taking port in a smaller spread a few days' travel from it. The seas had become unreasonable, Nami frustrated with the unnatural feel of it as she glared up at the skies, raincoat whipping around her. The waves had been high, cresting dangerously over Sunny, prompting her to direct them to a nearby island to wait it out. The farmlands of the island told them they wouldn't find much here, and most of the crew had dedicated themselves to using what was available to them to pass the time.

The occupants of the island were unsettled by the unusual storm, which only led the crew to believe that the Fantasia islanders were expecting them, attempting to discourage them from coming any closer.

"Those cowardly fiends!" she snarled, fists clenched. "Starting all this shit! They know we're coming!"

Luffy huffed, King strapped to his chest, Ussop looking embarrassed to be standing next to him. The doll had survived the worst of their adventures; looking ratty, scorched, missing an arm, and wearing a crudely made cape with their Jolly Roger. Despite it, Ussop was in charge of the diaper bag – it was one of his old bags, filled with things they thought a baby should need. Sanji had refused to be associated with their efforts, too exhausted to continue fighting the name they'd given his child.

"They can't keep us away forever!" Luffy declared. "We're going to get there, even if we have to swim!"

"That's not going to happen," Jinbei muttered.

"You're not doing this right," Chopper scolded Luffy, tucking a hat around King's head, pulling a hood over the doll's head. "He's going to get an earache."

"When is this going to stop?" Zoro complained, looking at his captain with embarrassment.

"None of you will touch him once he's born, you clueless assholes," Sanji said, scowling at them.

"If you're still upset about the toilet incident, you really shouldn't be," Luffy scolded him.

" _I don't want to even think about that_!"

"But we washed him up real good! Chopper said there's no more poop on him!"

" _That's not the point_!"

"It's funny, but it's great training," Franky told Brook, who nodded with understanding. "They're finally getting a hang of it. They're going to be great parents."

"None of us really are," Sanji mumbled, looking frazzled. " _None_ of us should be having kids…what was I thinking? I can't even be responsible or depended upon by the others. The only thing I'm good for is the kitchen – what if I can't perform my duties? What if - ?"

"Uh oh, he's doing the anxiety thing again," Luffy whispered to Nami.

"Enough of the chatter!" Nami bellowed, her voice carrying out over the murmuring of the crew as they milled about, preparing to make the trek to the nearest town. Jinbei jumped at the sound of it, standing as close as he was to her. "Keep an eye out, don't attack unless we're attacked, first! We've already gone over this – stay on alert!"

"No talking to strangers," Brook told Sanji firmly, the cook scowling up at him. "Even the pretty ones."

"If he says anything to anyone, I'll stab him," Zoro promised gravely, Sanji snarling at him.

"Being this close to that island will keep us on our toes," Franky commented, pulling his raincoat on tight, hood over his head. "I'm sure none of us will slip up, this time."

Nami snorted, following after Luffy as he led the way, already pointing out what looked to be lanterns in the distance. "Yeah, that's something I believe in…"

"You almost forgot this," Robin said to Sanji, holding out the blanket he'd stuffed into his locker back on Sunny, his exasperated expression turning into a half-smile. "It doesn't quite smell like you, as instructed."

"Thank you for thinking of me!" Sanji said jovially, then stuffed the blanket into his bag, having to shuffle awkwardly to do so. His stomach was protruding more in front of him, making movement difficult. The jacket he wore did nothing to hide his shape. Withdrawing a baggy filled with pickles, peanut butter with various nuts layered on the bottom, he dipped and munched on that while those around him cringed.

The walk into the very small town gave them no real options – the town only operated on familiar grounds with each other, offering only trade and barter. Without any real conveniences available, the visit only lasted for half an hour. One of the farmers offered them a separate family room to share for the night, assuring him that these types of storms never lasted for more than a day.

The house was built away from the main house, giving the Strawhats plenty of space to themselves without offending the family with their noise. Because it had been built for their guests, it included a couple of beds, some chairs, and a sturdy table for food. Otherwise, it was mainly a place where they stored various household items – it gave them more than enough room to mill around without having to bump into each other.

Nami watched the sea with a frown, watching the waves build and crash against Sunny, the water moving so far inland that those living in the town had started sandbagging their homes.

"Well, they know we're close," she said with a sigh. "But if we take the chance the moment the storm lets up, we can get there quickly with the coup de burst. That'll give us enough ground to make it halfway before they set up another storm. If you can see it, you can teleport a small group of us there, right, Law?"

"Eh."

"Where is your crew, anyway?" she asked the surgeon, who was busy rifling through some tools stored in heavy wooden chests lined up near the doorway.

"Why?" Law gave her a suspicious look. "Are you planning on stealing them from me?"

" _No_! Can't we use your sub to get in close?"

"Yes."

Nami stared at him pointedly until he realized she was waiting for him to expand on that answer.

"Yes?"

"Call them and have them meet us here!" she snapped impatiently.

"No, that'd be a hassle," he said on a sigh, ducking once something flew past him, Luffy's screech of outrage causing him to twitch. "I'm not emotionally ready for their clinginess after not seeing them for this long of a period."

"'Emotionally ready'? What does that even _mean_? If we can get in closer without them seeing Sunny approaching, then we can - "

"Doesn't Sunny have a sub?"

Nami reached out and grabbed his jacket, snarling, "GET YOUR CREW AND _HELP_ US."

"Fine," Law huffed, yanking away. "You will be billed for this."

"Don't you _dare_! Besides, ours is very limited with how many crew members we can actually transport. Ideally, I'd send you and Franky ahead, and have you do your switch-a-roo thingy with the islanders, but I'm afraid my crew will be too stupid to realize what's happening in time," Nami said with a heavy sigh.

" _Hey_!" Ussop snapped, head lifting up. "Not all of us are slow to the draw!"

"Yeah, Nami! I'm considered a fast hand when it comes to design and sketching," Luffy said with an annoyed frown in her direction, King under one arm.

"I'm done talking to you guys," Nami told them.

"But if I call them," Law said slowly, closing one of the chests he'd opened, "that would mean they'd want to be personally involved with the invasion. They are not prepared for such a task without advanced notice."

"Are they a bunch of pacifists?" Nami asked suspiciously.

"…No…"

Nami stared at him incredulously. With an indignant expression, Law snapped, "Four of them is all we'd need."

"Are you _kidding_ me? Is _this_ why you refuse to involve them when it comes to any combative situation?"

"I'm positive you meant to say, 'I am done asking for any senseless information, and I apologize for being a continued pain in the ass'."

"USELESS!"

"This explains a lot," Jinbei said, sitting on the floor, looking curious about the conversation taking place. "This helps me understand why certain actions were taken that day after Wano. Your crew is comprised of rescued citizens throughout the seas, none of them really fit for combat. You do most of the work."

"It's not that they aren't combat ready," Law told him, leaning against the chests with sword rested against his chest, arms crossed tightly, "it's just that they fight like children, and I'm terribly embarrassed by this fact."

"Not that the apple hasn't fallen that far from the tree," Zoro mumbled.

"I knew it," Sanji whispered to himself, piling on the peanut butter over his last pickle, sprinkling the last of the nuts over it.

"Anyway," Law huffed, "I can call them. They should be here within a few hours. But if it happens, this operation will change under my command. I have an entirely different agenda on Fantasia Island, so my purpose will be different from yours the moment we set foot on those shores."

"You want to be left here, Law?" Luffy asked curiously. "Because if that's what you want – "

"No, not when I'm this far along," Sanji said quickly, lowering the baggy. Insulted, Chopper looked over at him.

"Because if that's what you want – " Luffy repeated himself over Chopper's timid, "Do you not have confidence in my abilities, Sanji?"

"It's not that I don't, I'd just feel better if both of you were there!" Sanji said quickly. "After all, this isn't a traditional birth! The more, the merrier."

" _Because if that's what you want_ \- !" Luffy tried again.

"It sounds to me that you don't have faith in our doctor's abilities," Zoro said to Sanji with a frown.

" _ARGH_!"

"Two is better than one!" Sanji shouted at him over Luffy's impatient yell.

" _One_ is all you need!" Zoro snapped back.

"Well, hold on now, I'm sure _I_ can be of assistance," Brook intervened, stooping low to be heard between them. "I've lived long enough to see animals have babies. Maybe if we allowed you to float in the ocean, you can have a whale birth, Sanji dear."

" _I'm not a whale_!" Sanji shouted at him, reddening in the face, clapping both hands over his cheeks.

" _Oh_! That's not what I meant - !"

"Brook, that was terribly rude," Robin scolded. "It's all the salt he's been consuming, lately, that gives him a rounder appearance."

"You knew exactly what you meant," Zoro told a flustered Brook.

"Oh my god, that was just as rude," Nami chuckled, elbowing Robin.

"I can't help it!" Sanji whined, pulling the collar of his jacket up to hide his jawline. "I can't stop _eating_!"

"Those child birthing hips will _never_ return to size," Zoro told him seriously. "Fat ass."

Law waited for all their voices to rise, all of them talking over each other. Very low, he said, "I plan on making this island my very own research center. Mainly for the recuperation of unknown diseases, where cures will be studied and distributed upon a price for those that are in need of it. I'll build my very own cash cow over these pathetic fools and not have to rely on study monies no longer."

"Did you say something?" Ussop asked Law, squinting over at him.

"Must've been a ghost," Law replied with a serious expression.

" _A ghost_?" Brook, Chopper and Luffy repeated, reacting predictably to Law's observation. "There's a _ghost_ in here?"

"Damn it, I'm not equipped to handle those guys," Franky cursed, examining his arms and hands.

Zoro looked around himself with some terror, expecting to see Perona or the Negative Hollows she surrounded herself with. Jinbei sighed tiredly. Robin was too amused by their reactions to even bother correcting them.

"I forgot what I was _saying_!" Luffy complained, rapping his own forehead with a fist. "Anyway, whatever it was, I'm sure it'll be fine. Look, if that's what has to happen, then that's it, then."

"Then we're in agreement?" Law confirmed with him, Nami regarding him with suspicion.

"Yeah, sure, but – "

"Fine. Leave me alone. I need privacy," Law told him, leaving the house as he pulled out his transponder snail. The door slammed shut behind him while Luffy concentrated hard, trying to remember what it was he had been saying originally. But he was more focused on the appearance of a ghost in the house than he was with the previous conversation, and with Zoro's rattled expression, he couldn't help but be distracted.

Sanji sighed heavily. He seated himself on the only easy chair there, Ussop tossing him King from across the room. He threw the doll away from him, Luffy gasping aloud as he stretched to rescue it. "Look, I'm sorry, guys. If this could be done with as little of us as possible, we wouldn't be in the mess, right now. Maybe it's best if three of us went over on the sub and stormed the island ourselves."

"You're not included in this," Nami said firmly. "Look at you. You're huge."

" _Nami_ \- !"

"I mean that in the best way possible," she quickly amended herself. She curved her arms in front of her, saying, "If I were in your spot, would you have let me do the things you're attempting to do?"

"Hell no! But our conditions are much different!"

"There is no difference! I'd be just as determined as you to get those creeps. I can't just sit back and let you put yourself in danger, like this. Sweetie, you're just…you're getting huge. You are starting to waddle."

"Sweaty, listen to her," Zoro chided as Sanji meant to argue.

"Honey, it's not just you, anymore," Luffy whispered up against his ear, causing him to shiver and swat at him.

"Like a penguin, it's so cute," Robin commented, lighting up. "The weight distribution is forcing your feet to take different steps."

"But don't worry, it's all belly," Nami said quickly. "You can lose all that real quick."

"What a self conscious jerk," Zoro muttered.

" _You're the jerk for noticing_!"

Law returned, shaking out his hood as they all looked to him for confirmation. He caught their expressions, and frowned blankly at them. Impatiently, Nami yelled, " _Well_? Are they coming?"

"Oh…right. The call."

"Ugh, _you fit right in_ \- !"

Pointing with a thumb behind him, Law added, "There's a bunch of guys standing outside with pitchforks and guns. They want the reward money on our heads."

"Are you _freaking_ kidding me?"

"All right!" Luffy cried, strapping King over his chest once more. "I was hoping for a warm up before we actually hit those guys! This was too easy!"

"But it's so rainy!" Ussop complained, pulling on the diaper bag.

"Wait! You have to change him, first! It's been an hour!" Chopper cried.

"It's a freaking _doll_!" Zoro exclaimed impatiently.

"If we continue to think that King is a doll, we might not think very much of the real thing," Robin said with concern, digging out a cloth diaper from the bag Ussop carried.

"Everyone here is nuts," Nami mumbled, watching as Luffy impatiently waited for Robin and Chopper to 'change' King. "I am here willingly, voluntarily. These people are my friends. Sometimes, they're normal. Sometimes, they're not. But the treasure is worth it. Oh yes, the treasure is worth it."

"There is a safe place to stash you," Law told Sanji, who slowly pushed himself to his feet. The cook wore a surprised expression as he found it took some effort to rise from the chair. "Yes, it'll get even more difficult for you to move around as you continue to grow."

"It can't be that fast!" Sanji grunted, wearing a mystified expression as he straightened up, hand on his back. " _How the fuck_ do some women only gain five or eight pounds, and I'm lugging around _all_ of this? For something so fucking small?"

" _Language_ ," Robin chided him, holding King tightly.

"ROBIN! STOP!" Nami shouted, Robin chuckling.

"You choose what you put in your mouth," Zoro told Sanji.

Sanji made to kick him, but Jinbei caught sight of movement out the windows. He placed himself in front of one while Luffy pranced impatiently in place, Robin hurriedly folding King back into the sling around him.

"Well, really, you have to factor in that you are a man, and you were already laden with muscle," Chopper told Sanji companionably. "So when you gained weight to accommodate the Tobbleborg, that includes about fifteen pounds of life sustaining liquids – plus the Tobbleborg requires energy, which explains why you're constantly eating, but you're choosing to eat a mostly salt only diet, and all that peanut butter and pickles add up - !"

" _Ugh_!"

"Where are you taking him?" Nami asked Law, who pointed to the main house. She rolled her eyes, then heaved a loud sigh. " _Fine_. Luffy! Take the battle away from the main house! I mean it!"

"Let's gooooooo!" Luffy cried, shooting out the doors, startling those that had been prepared to surround them.

"This is so _stupid_ ," Sanji muttered, once they reappeared within the main house's foyer, having replaced the standing coat stands there. The house was empty, a clock ticking quietly nearby, and the sounds of the battle outside were faint. He wandered over to the kitchen, Law heading to the front room to watch as farmers went flying. Sanji glanced through the cupboards and the spice rack, taking note of the carefully written wording to see what these people used to flavor their food with. Seeing that they were mostly meat eaters, with barely any vegetables, he closed up the fridge and wandered into the front room.

"Incurable diseases, huh?"

"Leave me alone."

"Cute."

"Diseases are man-made – cures can be made the same way."

"How many islands have you rescued so far?"

"When the sub arrives, you can stay in there. Don't touch my things. Stay out of my room. My polar bear has been instructed to kill you carefully if you venture anywhere near it."

"I'm not staying in there," Sanji told him impatiently, adjusting his jacket with discomfort. Wearing the bear sweater – the only thing that gave him room to stretch – he had a scarf tucked around his neck to help cover some of his upper areas exposed to the elements. The weather had changed so suddenly, along with his shape, that he hadn't any time to buy a new garment. "I'm going to talk to those guys, and make them back off. If possible, you can distract the others into doing their own thing elsewhere."

"I _know_ you just didn't give me an order."

"I saw the map – I know where I'm going. If this has to be done on the low, then I can do it on my own."

Law's eyes shifted off to the right. Sanji would have kicked him if he knew that Law was imagining him in pregnant bear form, standing in front of a bunch of old, withered men. "Right. I can just see it, now."

" _Damn_ right."

"I'll have my most trusted crew members posted on your ass – you can't get away from them."

"I _know_ you just didn't threaten me. Listen, this can be done quicker if we use this distraction to go over there ourselves," Sanji said, grabbing onto his cape and yanking on it. Wet feathers fluttered around him, and he sputtered, jerking away, wiping at his face. "If we can do that, I'm sure we wouldn't have to get them involved into something they're not comfortable with."

"Is this mutiny against your captain's wishes? No wonder you're considered trouble."

"This isn't 'mutiny' – this is cleaning up a mess I caused – "

Looking up from examining any possible damage done to his cape, Law said, "You do that a lot, don't you? Cause messes – the way I recall it, it wasn't your fault to begin with. They can share the blame because they were all there when it happened."

"Are you siding with a captain you consider an idiot?"

"Are you accusing me of that?"

"Logically, it makes more sense that the less people seen on that island from our crew, the less likely we'd be suspected of causing a massacre of sort, something the Strawhats really aren't known, for. You've already experienced how awkward it was – these people don't pose a serious physical threat."

"A cannon wasn't a threat?" Law asked skeptically.

"Think about it!"

"It sure seemed like a threat."

"If we can just do this ourselves, then you get your island. You can claim it for yourself, and we can be on our way sooner rather than later, without any guilty consciences on their part," Sanji argued. "I'm sure you'd feel better with that on your back than having it on ours."

"You'd want us to be the bad guys, so it works for you."

"Is talking in circles is your only line of defense? That's a little childish."

"This isn't a circle – it's a triangle. Because I'm considering it only for my end, but not because you suggested it. Strawhat-ya is annoyingly persistent, but he cares for his crewmember. For you to willingly brush off his concern is insulting."

"It's cute how you're quick to defend someone like Luffy."

"It's not that I am," Law said with a huff, "it's just that it's not the greatest of ideas. If you go on your own, your crew will worry. I'll find my own satisfaction in it, but at the cost of rocking the boat I'm already standing in with Strawhat-ya."

"When has that ever been upsetting for you?"

"It hasn't, but I don't want to be blamed for something like this. As I am older and more experienced – "

"Yeah, right."

"As much as I think your plan is fine, I just don't think that you should complete it in the condition you're in. If you weren't…like this…then it would be fine and dandy. But you're this, and it's not safe for King."

" _HIS NAME ISN'T KING_!"

"Jasper – "

"NO!"

"Harold – "

"Not that either!"

"Evelyn's safety should be considered, then," Law said impatiently. "Like that idiot said, it's not just you! Why can't you get that through your head? Don't you remember how panicked you were when you thought you were poisoned? When you were hit? How many times do you have to put that beli-sucker through the ringer before you get what you're doing?"

Sanji sighed heavily, turning away from him. He took a seat, flopping into the chair so hard that it moved with his weight. "This is bullshit. I am a prisoner in this goddamn body."

"It's your own fault. I gave you a way out, and you didn't want to take it. Hester is now yours to bring up as you please."

"You piss me off."

"It's good to know that my opinion affects you, so. It shows you are capable of reasoning. Very rare in a Strawhat."

Struggling to stand once more, Sanji pushed up from the chair to deliver an insult, but it was too much effort. He exhaled heavily, shoulders slumping. "Fuck. I'm so fat."

"This is going to sound a little odd," Law told him, crossing his arms as he looked him over. "But the look suits you."

"Being as big as a fucking house? For something weighing less than six pounds, how the fuck am I so fucking big? This is _unfair_! It's because I'm a man, isn't it? I was too proud of my beauty, it ended up coming back on me, to humble me," Sanji complained, feet out. Law kicked over a chair so that he could prop his feet atop of the seat, and he did so with a sigh. "After this, I promise to take it down a notch."

"Us lower mortals thank you for your sacrifice," Law said with a vaguely amused tone, looking out the window in time to see more farmers in air, Luffy shouting happily over some effort.

"You're going to need it," Sanji said, looking him over. "Because you're going to need all the help you can get, old man. Hey, you ever fall in love?"

"Plenty of times," Law told him, wrinkling his brow. Nami's power strike had sent a pathway of men on horses flying right into Franky's quickly moving fists. Chopper was tossing snarling dogs from the scene with tosses of his antlers. Thunder boomed noisily, rattling the window panes. "From the attractive villain next door to the little old woman that served my crew and I pizza by boat during a hard spell. I fall in love very easily for someone of my appearance. Only those closest to me understand how easy it is for me to do so."

" _Yeah, right_!" Sanji laughed. Then he straightened up in his seat, drumming his fingers over his stomach. "Mmm, pizza. That sounds great, actually."

"Why is that unbelievable?" Law asked, frowning back at him.

"Because! You're – well, you're _you_!" Sanji said, gesturing at him. "The ex-Warlord, the infamous heart stealer, the guy that -! For all the tattoos and telling people to die, being a rude, shitty asshole – _you do not_! You're pulling my leg!"

"I have hearts tattooed on me. I named my crew the 'Heart Pirates'. Was it because of Doflamingo's goals? No. Because _I believe in love_. Amidst all the hate and anger in the world, only love remains constant and pure, and it's easily found as well as easily lost. True emotions can be prompted and strengthened by the love for another, no matter the relationship or form."

Sanji would have believed it if Law hadn't said it like he'd just vowed to sever all of their heads from bodies and turned them in for a reward. If he hadn't used such an intense expression, or clenched his fists or took on such an aggressive stance. Hitting the chair arms with flapping arms, he managed to stand up, having to rock himself to do so. Wiping tears from his eyes, he said, "Shit, I have to take a piss. Thanks for the laugh."

Law frowned after him, then returned his attention to the battle outside. After a few moments, he shrugged. If Sanji was going to take it as a joke, then so be it.

Nearly an hour later, the entire island had been drawn to the fight. It wasn't as if they were powerful – their numbers just made it a little difficult for the crew to handle properly. Their intention wasn't to hurt anybody – just cause enough damage to discourage them. But if it wasn't a farmer or a teenage boy cowering in the middle of the battlefield, tripping a Strawhat crew member, it was a loyal animal. The rain made it difficult to navigate the battlefield, rendering roads a muddied mess. The wind picked up, causing various items to fly dangerously through the air, to knock roofs off houses.

"Well, this is a disaster," Sanji muttered, watching with a fretful expression. He patted his stomach, feeling the baby move restlessly the longer he stood there. Sanji cringed as the baby seemed to toss his body into a full circle – elbows and knees every which way. He reached out and ensnared Law's hand, pushing it up against him to feel the motion. Meanwhile he tried to straighten his spine as long as possible to allow for the baby's freer movement, breathing shallowly. "As he gets bigger, his movements are getting grander. I feel like his elbow is caught in my spine."

"This feels like a knee…the head is here. Against your liver."

"Whatever it is, it hurts and I'm uncomfortable. I kind of hope he stays this size – I don't think I can handle any bigger. Oh, fuck, my bladder – wait, maybe an intestine. Fuck. Be right back!"

Sanji rushed off once more, cursing the entire way, and Law looked at his hand. Feeling the baby move, knowing that it was nearing birthing stage, made him extremely nervous. He knew he was going to feel a variety of things when he finally had the kid in hands; he knew he was going to be faced with temptation to turn and just leave. He could feel it in his gut. He'd started thinking of seeing how happy and proud his own father had been to hold Lamie right after being born, the baby girl screaming her head off while her mother panted for breath with an exhausted smile. He'd never imagined it happening to him, so having this chance was a once in a lifetime event. The very thought of the opportunity sent butterflies through him in such a way that his hands grew moist with sweat and his heart started to race.

Looking out the window to seeing Luffy laughing uproariously as he clung to a horse dragging him through mud, Zoro trying an attempt to rescue King – Law actually wished he could hear what was being screamed between them – he asked, "Will your father visit you after?"

"I need to snap back into shape, first," Sanji said with a huff, fixing his pants with wet hands.

Law observed this. "Did you miss?"

"I will not take him calling me a 'cow', or some sort of sea moose, or something," Sanji finished, exhaling heavily, cheeks billowing outward. He couldn't help but feel as if he'd just accomplished a hugely physical task. "And the boobs will need to be gone. I will not stand there and let those guys tease me about my appearance while I have kid in hand."

"Is he happy for you?"

"Well, yeah. He's good. He's real…" Sanji trailed off, thinking about the phone conversation he'd had with Zeff. He only ended up grinning brightly, unable to put it into rightful words. Law felt his cheeks start to warm with an answering smile back, so he suppressed it with a scowl, somehow maintaining his expression. It was difficult, though. That grin was so rare to see; it rendered the cook into a different person. Sanji found himself scowling back in response, wondering if the older man was allergic to anything relating to cheer. "Anyway, I'll have to drop by. He'll try to raise it himself."

Clearing his throat, Sanji then asked, "How are they doing, out there?"

"None of them are dead, yet. It's a pity."

Bumping him with an elbow, Sanji took up a spot by the window, and then reacted with a gasp, banging on the panes. "YOU BASTARDS! I KNOW IT'S JUST A DOLL BUT THAT'S NOT ASSURING ME ANY FURTHER ABOUT YOUR - !"

"Enough. Go find something to eat," Law ordered, pushing him towards the kitchen, leaning back up against the frame. King was flying through the air, Franky catching the doll with one hand before slamming it to the side, fending off a pair of charging horses. The doll was promptly stomped upon, causing Law to frown as he shook his head. "Maybe you should just go to him after birth."

"You think I'll be useless, too?" Sanji demanded, slamming his palms atop of the counter.

"I could take Nicholas for myself. My crew is still very excited about it – "

"NO!"

Taking a seat in the chair Sanji had used earlier, Law sat, sword to the side of him as he continued to watch the doll being battered by horses' hooves as Ussop struggled in vain to reach it in time. Robin was standing nearby, a shocked expression on her face before multiple arms lifted from the earth, and swept through the battle scene, effectively freeing King from further battery. When Ussop reached it, the doll was missing its face. Panicked screaming commenced.

Luffy changed into Gear Fourth mode.

"You should probably make that pizza, now," Law suggested as the thunder drowned out Luffy's enraged roars.

"Why? Are you hungry? I could just use all of this to cook for everyone outside, but the owners might've only stocked enough for however long this storm would last," Sanji said, looking into the fridge. "Let's go back to the ship. I know we have enough to cook for everyone."

"Even these islanders?" Law asked skeptically, wondering if his hearing was leaving him sooner than he'd expected.

"Sure, why not? We can win them over with our kindness and gain their trust and have their support once we storm Fantasia Island," Sanji said, taking note of the crisper drawers. "Yep. We need vegetables."

Crinkling his brow, Law asked, "And you come from a family of violent conquerors?"

"I was stork born – I don't know where I come from," Sanji said, pulling on his jacket once more. The entire house rumbled with either thunder or monstrous strength – he couldn't tell with all the rain falling. He walked over to the chair, looking at Law with consideration. Then, before the older man could move, he crawled onto his lap, maintaining eye contact the entire time. He supported himself with his hands on the armrests, his heart racing with rising anxiety.

"Am I heavy?" he asked with some uncertainty.

"No," Law answered tightly, sure he'd regain feeling in his legs later.

The bright grin returned, and was gone moments later when Sanji leaned forward, removing Law's hat to close the distance.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I'll do my best to get out at least two chapters this week – then I'm off for more adventure!

 **Naghi-Tan** : He does, doesn't he? I think we all need that sort of person in our lives D: I do love NANA, and nothing else ever compares to it! Nothing has made me feel the same pain I felt after reading about their friendship and all the pain that comes with it! All the angst and drama and hooking up – nothing!

 **RR** : Very misunderstood, and he plans on keeping it that way b/c he has a rep to protect as one of the most ruthless people on the sea! If it ever got out that he has a soft spot(s) then it'd be the ending for him XD Sanji isn't – but it's okay because it works out. He's allowed to be in this fic. :P

 **Axepen** : It is officially changed! But those other two…they're just…stubborn. So very stubborn. Ah, this chapter makes it worse. You've read my other lawsan fics? I'm so sorry I haven't updated them! I think your sis will forgive you :P

 **Yukino76** : Thanks!

 **: : 24 : :**

The celebration lasted all night, as it usually did. Sanji cooked enough and then some for them and the islanders, who promptly changed their minds about further challenging the pirates. Everyone's good moods were contagious; one of the farmer's wives ended up fixing King, replacing its face and missing arm from another doll's. The doll looked as if it had emerged from a trash heap, but Luffy and the others were satisfied. They tried to show Sanji but Sanji tossed the thing into the trash, where it had to be rescued.

Now it was in Zoro's possession, and he stared at the thing while everyone around him celebrated. He could not believe how excited everyone was for the arrival of Sanji's baby. He would have never imagined that such a thing would happen in the midst of their adventures, but as time continued to pass, as the cook continued to grow – it was definitely something _real_. He still felt someway about it – but the sting of betrayal had lessened. He couldn't be allowed to feel this way if he was no longer involved; he couldn't see Sanji as 'his' if Sanji wasn't 'his' to begin with.

But he still felt possessive in a sense. Because Sanji knew most of his secrets, because the cook was still his other half – because Sanji could easily give everything up. He could leave without a look back, and the ship would feel weird without him. Zoro couldn't believe Luffy would let him go that easily, considering how their captain was possessive of him, himself. But in the end, it would make more sense, because their life on the seas was just too chaotic for a baby.

With mug in one hand, doll in the other, he scanned the happy faces around them, looking for the cook. It almost reminded him of the time on Fantasia Island, where they were celebrating with the islanders, and he felt tense about it. After Brook pointed out the house Sanji was last seen taking dishes to, Zoro wandered in that direction, keeping his eyes forward so he wouldn't deviate from his path. He walked into the kitchen to seeing Sanji washing piles upon piles of dishes, looking tiredly cheered as he did so.

"All the food's out there, ape," he said once he caught sight of Zoro.

"I'm not looking for that. I'm returning this," Zoro said, placing King on the counter. Sanji sneered at it. Uncomfortably, he said, "Soon, huh?"

"Getting there."

"You're snoring like an elephant. When you have the window open, it's like a fog horn – "

"I can't help it! I'm huge! I'm a fucking house!"

"So, if you swim, you're like a submarine, huh?"

Sanji stopped scrubbing and stared at him blankly while Zoro looked wondrous at this. He set aside the pan, dried his hands. "What are you doing in here, anyway? What do you want?"

Shrugging a shoulder, Zoro picked King back up and looked at it. The smell of fresh paint and glue made his nose twitch. "I don't know. I was just…I guess it's just starting to hit me that you're going to have it, soon."

"So, these past few months wasn't real for you? It was all just some dream?"

"Shut up! Look, it was really hard to digest when it – when you…so all these things happened, but…now that you're as wide as a mountain and snoring like a walrus and – "

" _Ugh_!"

"But, uh…I don't know. I don't know what to say, except that it's happening, and…we're getting close to the island, so I was just wondering how you're going to handle that. It's not going to be physically easy. With that waddle."

"How about it's none of your concern how I get around?" Sanji asked with a huff, hand on his back, rubbing insistently. Zoro winced at the sight of him, eyes dropping to his stomach.

"You're so _fat_."

"Shut up, please…"

"Where's it all going to go when it's gone?"

"How about you don't worry about it?"

"You're not going to look the same, you know."

With a suffering sigh, Sanji looked up at the ceiling, Zoro looking to his stomach again, wondering how much weight he'd gained so far.

"Can you even kick?"

"Look, moss, please…enough of your intelligent conversation skills, I'm kind of busy, here."

"How are you going to do this, anyway?" Zoro then asked, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter. "You're just going to approach these old people and argue your case?"

"I don't want anything more from this island," Sanji said. "As far as I'm concerned, they are the ones responsible for what happened, so punishing me isn't fair. I need this straightened out, make them leave us alone."

"And after?"

"After, we just…go on with our business. As instructed."

" _Why_?" Zoro asked impatiently. "Look at you! You can barely move! There's no way you'd have a chance against Blackbeard and his crew!"

"Don't try and discourage me, I already know what I want to do," Sanji warned him, leaning against the opposite counter with a stubborn expression. "It'll take two weeks to heal from the cesarean – "

"It's an entire operation, so maybe - !"

" _Don't even try and talk to me about recovery when you have that thing on your chest_!"

Huffing, Zoro touched his chest briefly. Continuing, Sanji said, "And Miss Nami and a few others have discussed taking care of the baby if I'm away."

Zoro gave him a bewildered look. "You really think you can do that? Just part with it after you've had it?"

"Other parents have. This situation isn't any different from what others' have had to do. Overall, it's for the safety and security of this child."

"Yeah, most of those guys came back," Zoro stated sarcastically.

Sanji gave him an irritated look. " _I'm_ going to come back. Things will be fine. It'll work out. You're the only one worried about it."

"I just think that if you looked at what you're doing from another point of view, you'd think you're crazy and insensitive, too."

"' _Insensitive'_?" Sanji repeated, outraged.

Counting off his fingers, Zoro snapped, " _First_ , you're a man having a kid! Second, you're a _man having a kid_ while surviving on a highly targeted pirate ship in the New World! Third, what if you _don't_ come back? You made a stupidly dangerous choice to have a kid, but what if you don't come back because you got your dumb ass killed doing something you weren't physically cleared to do? That's what I meant by being 'insensitive'."

"I'm coming back. No matter what. There's no need to make reckless decisions - !"

"Don't talk to me about making 'reckless decisions' when you're having a kid in the middle of all of this!"

"Why in the fuck do we always end up doing this?" Sanji bellowed over him. "Look, okay, this isn't any of your business. I sure as fuck will not let you have any type of hand in raising King – "

"So, that's his name? Dumb name."

"NO! IT'S NOT! I'm just – using it as a reference!"

"So, what will its name be?"

"I haven't decided, yet! Quit changing the subject! You won't have any hand in it - !"

" _Good_ , because I have no idea what to do with a kid. This shit does absolutely nothing for me!" Zoro snapped, holding King up and shaking him with emphasis. Sanji snatched the doll out of his hand and tossed it aside. "All I'm saying, is that it's selfish of you to do this when that baby is depending on you."

Looking at the swordsman with frustration, Sanji snapped, "Why is your tone changing? Because weren't you the very same shithead that was lecturing me on getting rid of it?"

"That was then! That was when it was easier to not think of it as a kid, but as something else! But the bigger you get, the more real it gets, so…" Uncomfortably, Zoro added, "I just see all these kids being abandoned by their dumb ass parents over dumb ass reasons, and – "

"I know you don't want me around, but this isn't going to convince me to go – "

"I just think you're putting this show on only because of how people will think of you, and not actually thinking about the kid itself – "

Outraged, Sanji cried, " _How fucking dare you_?"

"Because how else does it explain your selfish actions that you intend on making after you have it?" Zoro bellowed over him. "You plan on abandoning it to others the moment you can move, and not give it time to bond with you! You think you're coming back? You're _absolutely_ sure you'll be coming back? Fuck you!"

"No, you fuck you! You're the only one good at that!"

"Look, everyone else is fine and dandy with this shit, because they're stupid! All of them are! Their heads are stuck up in the clouds! When that baby gets hurt because _you_ did something to cause it – "

" _GET OUT_!"

Red faced, Zoro tossed King aside and stomped out from the kitchen while Sanji leaned up against the counter, glaring murderously at the stack of dishes still sitting there. He was trembling with anger. Why did it still matter to Zoro what Sanji did? Was he truly concerned for the child, or just hypercritical over Sanji's lack of parenting, _because_ it was Sanji?

Sanji had every confidence that things would be fine. He would return to his child after doing what it took to fulfill Luffy's dream – _their dream_ – and he could count on the others to do everything they possibly could to keep it safe.

The doors opened again, Zoro reappearing, saying, "The only reason why it matters is because I have a right to say these things. Everyone else just thinks it – I can be the only one saying it, because it's expected of me. I don't know why everyone is looking at the situation with rose colored glasses - !"

"I told you to get the fuck out!"

"Whatever harm comes to that kid, it's going to be on your hands! You think you can handle that? You already abandoned your dream the moment you decided to keep it - !"

"It wasn't 'abandoned'!"

"You're a selfish idiot that only thinks of himself in this type of situation – with all your self-sacrificing, you probably think that getting yourself killed is absolutely reasonable to that kid's wellbeing!" Zoro shouted over him furiously, both of them red-faced as they faced each other. "That's all I'm saying!"

"I know I'd need to come back, so nothing would stand in my way!"

"So, if something happens to the others because you refused to help in that context, that's just another example of this! That's another example of you being selfish!"

"I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't with you, aren't I?"

"Argh, you drive me fucking insane! I can't stand you!"

"I can't stand you, either!"

Zoro then turned and stomped off again, and Sanji fought hard not to remain upset. With a tight chest, he returned to washing dishes.

: :

Zoro returned to Sunny and hit the weights, trying to deal with the residing fury that had built up as a result of their fight. It pissed him off that he didn't know what he wanted from Sanji. That every word that left him was the wrong word – but it made sense, to him. It made sense because somebody should think about these things. Because Zoro was familiar with Sanji's ways, because Zoro knew how Sanji was. He could predict the cook's moves, now, and to know that the cook was willing to run off without a look back to a child he'd just had – it just didn't make any sense.

At the same time…

 _At the same time_ , running off with it made Zoro mad, too.

So _what the fuck_ did he truly want from Sanji?

Zoro couldn't answer that because he didn't know.

For one, he knew the cook would be missed. He was as much a presence amongst them as the ship itself; he cooked, but not only that, he truly fed the crew his feelings. He was an individual need to each and every one of them in his own way, and without him, the crew wouldn't feel the same. Just as it did when Dressrosa came along, and they'd separated.

And the crew itself – how could they be so lackadaisical with the thought of having such a young child onboard? Didn't they truly realize what sort of dangers were presented because of it? It just didn't make sense to not see the danger in it. Zoro could imagine _everything_ going wrong with the child onboard. He could see Sanji not coming back because the fool put himself in the center of the situation; could see Sanji sacrificing himself for the safety of the others. Because that's how he was – because that's how he'd done it, before.

And, at the same time, what happened if he didn't? What if they lost a crew member because Sanji _had to come back_? What if he had to see the devastating truth of his own actions with watching one of their own die because of him? Zoro was positive Sanji would carry that guilt into the next life, because _that was how he was_.

Why couldn't the others see this as clearly as Zoro could? Why couldn't they share these things with him? Was he truly the only one seeing this?

Weren't true friends supposed to say these things when no one else can?

What was he to Sanji, anyway?

What did he _want_ to be?

He threw the weights aside with an exasperated yell, breathing hard. Hands to his hair, he struggled to come up with answers.

"Dramatic."

He tensed, eyes shifting to the side at hearing Law. He turned to see him sitting on the couch with book in hand, not smelling of the campfires. Zoro realized he hadn't seen him at all during the dinner, and figured Law had secluded himself elsewhere to escape the noise.

" _Get the fuck out_ ," he snarled out, wiping his face with an arm.

"I would, if Nico-ya hadn't sent me along to make sure you don't do something stupid. You upset her."

"Right, well…it's nobody's business."

"It appears you're a clinger," Law said, shutting his book. "Unable to let go of things."

Zoro turned and looked at him venomously. He had to wonder if Law had been in the house, overhearing the shouting match that occurred. He might've been, considering how he stayed close to Sanji.

"I believe it," Law said with a shrug. "It's hard for you to let go of things."

"All I said were the things that no one else wants to. All I said was the truth. If it fucking hurts, then so be it."

"True. I suppose it's all right to say those things. But you contradict yourself with every sputtered word. Do you want him to stay? Or not? Damned if he does, damned if he don't, with you."

"I know I say things that are difficult for anyone to accept, but he's - !"

"Not yours, anymore. You can't force him to like you this way."

"I'm NOT!" Zoro bellowed at him impatiently, causing him to twitch in reaction. "This isn't about that! That's – _fuck_ , that's long since passed - !"

"Then why does it matter what he does? If he chooses to be a bad parent, let him. If he chooses to be a good one, let him. Who are you to say he needs to be either one?"

"Because only I know how he is, apparently! Either choice he makes will be something – "

"Only he will be the one to live with."

"No, whatever affects him will affect the crew, too!"

"So, this is a crew thing? Then why aren't they speaking up?" Law asked, crossing one ankle over one knee and looking at him curiously.

"Because they don't want to upset him. They're treating him delicately, and it's fucking bullshit - !"

"And this offends you? You're right, it is," Law then agreed with a nod. "It's fucking bullshit to throw such a fuss over something like this. It's damned wrong to not think of the worst when it's very possible to happen."

"Your fucking sarcasm is not needed here."

"I just find it interesting that it's only you that is bothered, Roronoa-ya. Everyone loves the idea; if they didn't, I'm sure they'd express it, so. I've spent long enough with this crew to know their moods. But it seems it's only you that pushes the hardest, because you feel the deepest."

"Don't even try to put fake words in my mouth, you instigator," Zoro snapped at him.

"It's true, isn't it? If it were any other member of the crew, you wouldn't be so hard on them. The only reason why it's so hard for you now, is because it is Blackleg-ya."

"I'm the only one here that _understands_ him!"

"So, based on that, only _you_ know what's best for him, yeah?"

Nothing came to mind after that, no matter how much Zoro tried to sputter an answer. It annoyed him how hard that hit, how it rendered him speechless. But it felt right. That was also vexing. He didn't want to hear it from _him_ , though.

"Just let it go," Law said, rising to stand. "Just let him go. There's no point clinging to his jacket – "

"It's not that I am!" Zoro growled, hands fisting. "It's not that - !"

"Then why is every decision he chooses to make the wrong one for you? If you'd like to be included in them, then talk it out rationally. Or, has either of you been able to ever do so?"

"This is not something I'm discussing with you."

"Then talk it out with someone else. I was just asked to check on you, not counsel you."

"I don't need your 'checking'!"

"I didn't want to. But she was very convincing," Law added, lifting up his hat reveal a pair of ears that definitely didn't belong to him. Zoro shuddered at the sight of Robin's gift. "You don't want to see what else she added to make me – "

"Oh, shut up. And there's nothing wrong, Robin! Stop butting in when you're not needed!"

"It's not that I felt I was needed," Robin's voice caught his attention from somewhere on Law, the surgeon opening his palm to show off a pair of her lips, "but I was concerned over the amount of shouting I'd heard from the kitchen. Both of you were very upset with each other. This puts stress on the baby, Zoro. Every bit that he feels, King will, too. You're not only upsetting the father, you're upsetting the baby."

"He _should_ be upset," Zoro insisted stubbornly. "These things he's planning, it's not right!"

"Do you not have faith in any of us?" Robin asked. "If you feel that we cannot provide the necessary protection for this child, won't you have a hand in it, as well?"

"I'm not a baby person," Zoro replied crossly.

"That's not what I saw while we were - "

"I said to forget about that!"

"You'd make a great babysitter," Robin added cheerfully.

"I don't want any part of it!"

"Can you both carry on this conversation between yourselves?" Law complained.

"Look, all these things I said to him are things none of you can say for yourselves," Zoro said stiffly. "And it's fine to worry about it – this is an innocent life we're all willingly placing in danger - !"

"It's understandable you would be so concerned over Sanji's baby, but it isn't as if he will be a bad parent. I'm sure that you are worrying too much over many possibilities, and it's good that you do. It is fine to be prepared for situations that we haven't yet considered. You are doing your part, already," Robin said gently.

"I don't want to be part of this!"

"Because it's not yours? Or you want it to be yours?" Law then asked.

"Oh, _shut up_ ," Zoro snapped at him.

"I already put claim on it, Roronoa-ya," Law told him smoothly. "And your captain is fast second if I die."

"Let me make that happen!"

"It's not that this baby will not have any shortage of protectors," Robin interrupted, an arm sprouting from Law's shoulder with a warning gesture to both of them. "It's only that you're afraid, Zoro. And that's fine."

With exasperation, Zoro ran his hands through his hair. "These things are unnecessary to point out because it's not - !"

"Isn't it?" Robin asked with a cold tone. "Because I happened to overhear that conversation. And you're being unfair. This is becoming a problem."

Exhaling heavily, Zoro glared at his feet.

"Why are the same things I've already said easier from you?" Law asked Robin.

"Because I am respected."

" _Ah_."

"Is this some sort of intervention? Because he's unreasonable, too," Zoro stated tightly. "Or is he just being given differential treatment because of his condition?"

"True, he's just as loud and belligerent, but you're _attacking_ him," Robin said before Law could say anything. That arm on his shoulder clapped a hand over his mouth to keep him from speaking. "This isn't a gentle expression of concern or worry. And I say it like this because I overhear it. Find your true feelings, Zoro. Come to peace with them before you chance another conversation with him."

"Rather harsh," Law mumbled from behind her hand. "Because that could take ages."

"Can you do this in a reasonable amount of time, swordsman?"

"I have nothing to express to him that I haven't, already," Zoro muttered.

"Truly? Or should there be a third party present every time you two come into contact with each other? Oh…" Robin trailed off, then her limbs disappeared from Law suddenly.

Caught in the silence after, the two men looked at each other uneasily. Law shrugged. "Well, I'm not needed, anymore, so – "

The door burst open at that moment, Sanji hauling himself in.

"GET OUT," he told Law, facing Zoro heatedly.

"No. Ask me nicely."

"You have no right to come up to me and talk to me like that," Sanji then told Zoro, Zoro crossing his arms over his chest as the enraged cook approached him. "You have some fucking nerve! Like none of that was ever things I had not thought of!"

"Look at you, you're too pissed to even talk rationally, and approaching me like this is just the same, isn't it?" Zoro asked, trying for a calm tone. He felt a little wary about the man's condition, the exertion obvious with the effort made to reach the weight room. "I get that you're upset, I said some things that were upsetting – "

"You think you're such a perfect parent, then why don't you allow this shit to happen to you, and _you_ show me how it should be done?"

"That's a little out of the question – "

"You think you're so perfect and you fucking know it all, giving me all this fucking advice on what I should be doing, it's fucking unfair that you're throwing all this weight on me - !"

"You've got enough of it on you, I don't think any more would - !"

" _Fucking bastard_!"

"Enough of this!" Law snapped at both of them, stepping between them. "For fuck's sake! Both of you children! If you have a sound argument, present it clearly, rationally, not like this!"

"This doesn't involve you!" both of them shouted at him, causing him to cringe at the volume hitting him from both sides.

"I think both of us should take some space from each other, right now," Zoro said with uncertainty, glancing at Sanji's stomach. "Get off your feet, for awhile. This doesn't seem like it should be comfortable for you – "

"Don't tell me what's 'comfortable' for me! I know what's right for me, and _you_ , coming to me, telling me everything that I'm doing wrong is not something I want to hear from you!" Sanji shouted at him, shoving Law to the side so that he could face Zoro directly. "You don't need to take any responsibility with this kid at all! I don't want you, to! You've been nothing but a fucking thorn in my side since everything happened, and you're _punishing_ me! That's right, you're fucking punishing me for whatever it was I did!"

" _What_?" Zoro exclaimed incredulously. "Punishing you for _what_? You're only mad because these things are a possibility, and I'm only busting that bubble you guys all have about - !"

"You've been nothing but a dick since I came back! Now _this_ happens?" Reaching out, Sanji grabbed his shirt, and Zoro made every effort he could not to retaliate. As Sanji spoke, his voice lifted higher, clearly agitated by what had happened. "I don't want you anywhere near my kid! You're going to try and force these fucking ideals onto him, too, judge him the very same way you're doing to me, because he will be me, and he doesn't need that from a walking pile of moss-shit!"

Sputtering, Zoro yelled, "Now, _wait_ , hold on - !"

"Time out!" Law managed to say, grabbing a hold of Sanji's arm, both of them being replaced by the kitchen chairs. In the sudden silence of the room, Zoro caught his breath. He was used to Sanji's rage-fits, his explosion of anger, but to be accused of _that_ – taking his attitude out on Sanji's kid – that hit him in the gut. He couldn't imagine bullying a child, so it made him feel guilty.

Robin appeared moments later, a little breathless. Once she saw his state of appearance, very aware of the tension left behind, she nodded.

"I wouldn't pick on his kid," Zoro mumbled.

"Is that what he feels? If so, perhaps you should take this time out for yourself to sort out your feelings. He, as well," Robin said, walking over with a concerned expression. "Neither of you can hold a polite conversation for very long."

"Have we _ever_?" Zoro asked incredulously, unable to remember. But there was that small period of time where they were gentle towards each other – how did that even happen? It felt like he was remembering someone else's memories once he thought about it.

Lips thin, Robin reached out and patted his back. "There was a time when it was fine. But I can guarantee you right now that this…this is only a result of that time. Too many things left unsaid, and two of you too passionate to back down."

"I understand what you're saying," Zoro was too tired to deny things had ever happened. "But like you said, I need time to think about things. This is something I need to do on my own. Figure myself out."

"What's there to 'figure out'?" Robin asked gently.

"It's nothing I want to discuss with other people. I'm just…a little off balanced right now, being accused of…I can't see myself picking on someone for something they can't help, but – "

"You can, because you are," Robin told him firmly, as if reminding him. It made him cringe. "And this is what it looks like to the rest of us. Which is why you need to sort out your most personal feelings about him. If he feels you are a threat to his child…"

Zoro sighed heavily, retrieving his shirt. But he left her standing there on her own, her expression tightening for a brief instant.

: :

With a heavy frown, Law watched the moon peek out from behind the heavy stormclouds. Most of them had retreated to the east, where Fantasia Island was located, leaving the water choppy in their wake. But the air smelled of freshly fallen rain and lightning occasionally lit up the horizon. Sanji had locked himself in the bathroom, and things had gone crashing to the floor or shattering under some force, and since it was better than an actual physical fight, he figured it was fine to let the cook tire himself out.

That temper of his was something to behold, but it wasn't the first or last time Sanji would show it. This was a tricky situation between two very stubborn individuals, but it was clear that things would need to be settled between them. To Law, it was obvious Zoro had the problems; but Sanji would keep allowing it to bother him because that was only the sort of person he was. To see him rage at Zoro over treating his child similarly made Law wonder if Sanji had endured such an act towards himself. It made him curious about his past, but he'd learn more of it later on.

However long he was allowed to stay with them.

The silence behind the door told him that things had calmed considerably, and he knocked on the door with an awkward angle of his arm.

When he didn't receive any answer, he said, "At least take a cold shower. All that heat must be uncomfortable for Jason."

"IT'S NOT JASON!"

He winced.

The door rattled before it opened, almost causing him to fall backward before he caught himself.

"I'm fine," Sanji said with a huff, walking out onto the deck, pulling on his jacket. A glance into the bathroom told Law that he'd cleaned up whatever it was he'd made a mess of, and he cautiously followed along behind him. "I don't know why I keep blowing up, like this. Must be the fucking hormones."

"You can't use that excuse a year later," Law said lightly.

"I just need something to eat, then I'm going to bed. I don't need you following after me."

"I'm hoping for some tea."

"Look, the only reason why it bothered me was because – "

"I don't need to hear any excuses. It's not my problem."

"…Right. I know. I just…feel like I have to explain."

"It's nothing I'm involved in. It's between you two."

"Then why were you there?" Sanji snapped at him, kicking in the doors of the kitchen before barging in. Law examined the damage to the handles, wondering if Franky would be bothered with fixing them again.

"Because Nico-ya threatened me."

"Then leave me alone! I'll make you your fucking tea, so stop following me around!"

"Fine."

Sanji went to work, looking for a snack, putting on the kettle. After standing in the kitchen in some stubborn silence, he then said, "I apologize for this mess. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Fine."

"For _everything_ ," Sanji added pointedly, not looking at him. Law caught the things unsaid, looking at him with a frown. "I shouldn't…clearly, I can't handle a… _friend_ and its aftermath, so I shouldn't be…allowed for another."

Law frowned. He adjusted his hat to hide whatever expression threatened to show. "Right. Well…easily forgotten."

Biting his nails with agitation, Sanji said, "I told you to stop encouraging me."

"You didn't give me the signal, so how was I supposed to know?"

With a rue expression, Sanji muttered, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I want."

"Or what you deserve?"

Sanji gave a short laugh. "I don't deserve anything at this point! I'm already making a fuckery out of the shit I have, now. There's no need to keep stringing others into it."

"I should be old enough to know better, anyway, right?"

With his lips thinned, watching the flames lick at the bottom of the kettle, Sanji thought about those words. "Maybe people like us don't deserve it, anyway. Maybe this is it, for me. You'll find what you're looking for and I…will have things like this. Don't they say that people attract what they deserve?"

Law thought about it for a bit. He shrugged. "What the fuck do I know about these things?"

Sanji swallowed tightly. He wiped his face with both hands. He felt completely unsettled and was aware that his mind was still a mess after that fight with Zoro. He couldn't think straight, but he felt that he was ruining things with someone else that didn't deserve his mess.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again, unable to look in his direction. All those happy feelings he'd had earlier were gone, replaced with uncertainty and insecurity, of regret and frustration, and he felt it as a hard cramp deep inside of him. "I just…I just thought that everything I could offer and give was enough, and it wasn't because I'm not doing it right. I just…I don't know if I could give you anything. Other than…"

He looked up to see that Law was gone, and he was only talking to himself. He forced himself to focus on the stove once more, then reached out and turned off the burner. He retreated to his room, feeling exhausted.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Due to the word count and browser issues, I can only thank Naghi-Tan, RR, Yukino76, and crystalbluefox for leaving a review with a huge THANK YOU! I'm happy that ya'll feel these things – I'm glad to create a story that makes one feel all sorts of emotions! :, D Maybe this chapter will make up for it – but there's still a lot to be resolved!**

 **: : 25 : :**

"You're finally here," Law said, watching as most of his crew climbed up onto Sunny, all of them carrying bags and packages with them. They swarmed towards him with happy expressions, calling his name with cheered smiles – but then pushed past him. He scowled.

"Where's Sanji?"

"Where's our little bundle of joy?"

"We brought gifts for our baby!"

"Captain! You're not hiding him away again, are you?"

"So selfish!"

"It's our turn, now! Can't we just keep him from now on? The Strawhats had him long enough!"

"He's due soon, right?"

" _Captain_!"

"All of you suck," Law muttered, crossing his arms petulantly.

"No, _you_ suck!"

"You barely call us anymore!"

"You stopped sending us drawings!"

" _Where is he_?"

"I spent all night awake, frantically finishing all of my creations," Bepo said, with a twitch, holding the biggest bag between his paws. "If I can just get his approval, I'll finally sleep with no regrets! Just relief!"

"Oh, we brought you stuff, too," Penguin said, gesturing at Mo, who held up a plastic bag. "Some not-sweets, wax candy, that shit stuff that never feels like fun."

Law scowled even deeper. "I don't even like that – "

"Is he over there?"

"Hey, is that a party?"

"Oh my god, I haven't partied with other people in so long!"

"Let's goooooo!"

As they clamored off Sunny and made their way to the party, Law frowned after them, shaking his head. Only Bepo and Penguin lingered behind. There was an audible cheer as the Strawhats caught sight of them, and the noises clamored upward a few decibels.

"Captain, we live in a sub," Penguin reminded him patiently. "Of course they're a little stir-crazy. By the way…hi."

" _Hi_."

"What's the plan?" Bepo asked, setting the bag down. "Are we going to meet with the Strawhats later today, to discuss our invasion?"

"They are already aware of our plans. We – "

" _Captain_ ," Penguin said, looking at him closely, mouth held to one side. "I see a new wrinkle. Are you putting on sunblock like we told you to?"

"That's his worry wrinkle!" Bepo gasped. "What are you so worried about? Is there a change in the baby's progress?"

Waving away their close proximity, Law said, "Everything is fine. We've had a few scares."

"But the baby is fine?"

"Yes, yes."

"Then, what is _this_?" Penguin asked, jabbing at the side of his mouth with accusation.

"It's my fucking face!"

Both of them gasped, drawing close to each other, wearing expressions of dismay. Law sighed heavily, shoulders wilting slightly.

"We had a talk about this, captain," Bepo said tightly, wearing a stern expression.

"We even created a safety plan for you. You were instructed to read it before bedtime every night," Penguin added, just as sternly.

Law glowered off into the distance, feeling the weight of their accusatory stares. He exhaled heavily. "He will be underweight, most likely have breathing problems later, and will be…runty. With…dainty little fingers, ski-like feet and a nose you will adore once you see it."

Both of them sucked in hard inhales, straining to hold themselves back as both of them envisioned a baby fitting that description.

"But he resembles _Sanji_ , right?" Penguin asked with a worried expression. "Think of what he looks like now…"

"I couldn't help myself…" Law trailed off, a fist lifting to hide a troubled frown.

"What are we going to do?" Bepo cried, paws to his face as Penguin patted Law's shoulder with expressive sympathy. "What can we do to control ourselves at that moment? No doubt the Strawhats will prevent us from running away the moment we have the chance – what if we substitute it with another lookalike doll, a very lifelike doll, and - !"

"It can't be done. He's aware of our plans, and will no doubt fight us, which will cause some distress."

" _Damn_. Well, we were aware of the consequences, and we're pirates, too! We steal what we have to to survive!"

"Show me what's been added to the Polar Tang," Law then said, making his way to the ramp.

"You're going to hate it!" Penguin guaranteed, the pair following along with eagerness to show him what had been done.

The next morning, Sanji woke with heavy eyelids and a pain in his belly that felt like an unforgiving fist clenching him from the inside. After the intense squeezing stopped and he could breathe again, he looked around the room Franky and Ussop had completed, reaching for some tissue nearby. He couldn't wait to have his senses back – these crying jags had to stop. Hearing the silence of the ship told him that everyone was asleep – they must've celebrated most of the night. He found a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. In the middle of it, he experienced another squeezing sensation that nearly took his breath away. He figured it was only the stress of all the emotional and mental distress he'd gone through last night, the overexertion of physical effort he'd given with his fight with Zoro. After he'd shaved and groomed himself to look presentable, he headed to the kitchen, watching the early morning sun rise over a cloudless sea. The smell left behind by the rain was enough to make him smile, and he brewed some coffee, tea, and made a little breakfast just in case anyone was up.

The kitchen door was pushed in with some hesitation, and he looked over his shoulder to see Larry peeking in cautiously, Law's crew member glancing around before he spotted him.

"Thought I heard you moving around!" he exclaimed cheerfully, visibly perking at the sight of him. Sanji was wearing a smock-apron over a light v-neck sweater that had Franky's stars over the shoulders, the material hanging off him like a blanket. He'd attempted to pin it up in the back, but the struggle to knot it was noticed. He was wearing his black trousers, barefoot. Instead of being struck by the sight of a grown man looking like a mess, Larry was only in awe of having his first glimpse of a pregnant man looking like he was going to pop at any moment.

"Oh man! You're _huge_!" he gasped wondrously.

"SHUT UP!"

"I meant that in a good way," Larry said hastily, hiding behind the door just in case Sanji threw something at him. "It's fine if it's for the baby. He needs all the cushioning he can get – _aiiieee_!"

Sanji grit his teeth, growling as he returned his attention to the stove, the sound of the knife's impact against the door reverberating in the quiet. The door squeaked open once more, the sight of Larry's hair being the only visible thing to him. He grabbed another knife in case the man tried to compliment him once more.

"Uh, anyway, captain says you're to report to the sub for a full checkup when you're ready!"

"I made breakfast if anyone's hungry," Sanji muttered, glaring at the table he'd just set. He leaned up against the counter as that intense pressure hit him again, taking a few moments to catch his breath. Once it came back, he asked, "Where's my crew?"

"Uh, I guess everyone's passed out on the island. I don't know. I stayed behind on the sub. We haven't even gone out to look, just yet," Larry said from behind the door, cautiously peeking in.

Figuring he'd go out there to check on them after this checkup, Sanji put the knife down. He grabbed his breakfast – pineapple upside down pancakes with loads of nuts and a drizzling of salty caramel flavoring – and headed out the door. Larry eagerly led the way, gabbing about the scenery, the weather, and the peaceful calm of the island, all trying not to stare in fascination at the Strawhat's cook.

Sanji steeled himself for the encounter. He felt bad for the things that had happened between himself and Law, but he fully felt that he was incapable of being the right person for the man. After all, he couldn't even conduct himself properly with Zoro in the aftermath of their failed fling, and he was sure this was the best decision for them both. It hurt, though, leaving a heavy panging sensation inside of him that made him feel uncomfortable and in clenching pain. Heartache was a bitch to stomach, but he figured he should get used to it.

Once on the sub, Larry led him to the examination room, where Penguin, Mo, and Bepo were anxiously waiting for him.

"Good morning, cook!" they greeted in unison, all of them dressed for the occasion and beaming with excitement upon seeing him.

"Don't mention his size," Larry whispered in warning, all of them nodding.

Bepo lowered his head, fidgeting with his paws. "Um, I hope you liked my gifts…I made them based upon the things the captain sent to us as reference."

"I sure did! Thank you!" Sanji said. "I'd asked for a matching set for the kid."

"His name is 'King'?"

"NO!"

All of them flinched in reaction. Sanji cleared his throat. His voice was louder in this enclosed space, and he felt embarrassed.

"No," he repeated quietly. "That was their name for this stupid doll. I haven't decided on one just yet."

"Are you normally this pale?" Penguin then asked, squinting at him. Sanji couldn't really tell, but the way his face scrunched up made him _think_ Penguin was squinting. He couldn't tell with that hat.

"He's been clenching and unclenching his jaw, too, but probably because he's being self-conscious over his appearance," Larry said.

"You don't look like you've been sleeping very well," Mo pointed out.

"If any of you had a stomach this big, would you?" Sanji asked crankily. "And I'm eating, of course I'm clenching my jaw."

"Does anything hurt, Sanji?" Bepo asked with concern. "Your gait upon your entrance suggested you were having trouble with walking, and your breathing pattern changed for at least ten seconds."

"I'm fucking _fat_ , I've been told I have a waddle, so of course I'm going to be out of breath faster," Sanji said, setting his unfinished breakfast aside. "Let's get this over with, I want to see my crew."

Bepo helped him remove his apron and sweater, giving him the privacy he demanded as he changed into a plain hospital gown. He had worn an undershirt that was nearly bursting at the seams – with wrap bandages to flatten his chest. He was very self-conscious displaying himself in front of people he barely knew, but Bepo did his best to give him a decent cover, whispering that he didn't have to remove his undershirt or wraps.

"Is there anything stressing you out?" Mo asked as Sanji returned to them. Mo armed himself with a blood pressure cuff while Penguin adjusted his stethoscope, pressing the warmed metal against Sanji's chest.

Hesitating, Sanji asked, "Where's Law?"

"Catching up on sleep. He told us to do this in his stead."

For a moment, Sanji bit his lip. But it made sense for Law's qualified crew to take over where he couldn't, and he probably only did so because it wasn't a secret how excited they were to participate. He still couldn't help but frown, sure that Law made himself absent because of last night. Sanji was very sure he'd hurt the surgeon's feelings. Of course the man had some – but this was only for the best. Sanji was certain that he wasn't the one for Law; for many reasons, of course.

The four of them froze, staring at him with observation. Quickly, he said, "Okay, _good_. Finally."

"Um…?"

"Is…something wrong with that?"

"Would you feel comfortable if it were him?"

"Should I go wake him up?"

"No, no, it's fine…just get this done and over with. He needs to sleep." Sanji sat on the edge of the table, using the stepstool Larry provided as help. It didn't feel comfortable – his stomach was giving him trouble, feeling as if the baby was somehow squeezing his insides like a vice as he did so. But how could something so small cause him such physical distress? He attempted to stretch his back in an effort to relieve the pressure, finding it slightly difficult to breathe normally.

"Is everything okay?" Penguin asked as Mo approached Sanji with the cuff. Bepo had the fetal heart Doppler in hand, eager to use it.

"It's fine. Just…it's fine, everything's fine," Sanji said quickly, holding out his arm.

"It's been projected that you are now 30 weeks along, give or take considering the process of the Tobbleborg's growth," Penguin then said, as Mo attached the cuff and made quick adjustments. He snatched the Doppler out of Bepo's hands and tossed it aside, much to the bear's dismay. "I'm sure captain informed you of everything that is normal at this stage."

"Yes. Both of them kept me updated."

"Anything unusual that you're experiencing?"

" _Everything_ about this is 'unusual'," Sanji answered with gritted teeth.

"Are you experiencing some pain?" Larry asked with concern.

Sanji didn't want to discuss the distress he was feeling, because it was no one's business.

"No."

"Okay, let's try this again. Any unusual cravings for you? You might be lacking in vitamins, or – "

"Chopper has me covered."

"Your blood pressure is a little too high for my comfort," Mo reported, Penguin nodding as he looked over the numbers.

"I'm going to take blood samples, now."

"We're going to get a sonogram done, today. Would you like to see the baby?"

Nervous, Sanji couldn't help but think that Chopper or someone should be with him. He felt a little alone sitting there, with people he didn't really know, and the intense feeling of seclusion made him feel another wave of clenching pain that made him react with the force of it.

"Sanji, are you feeling any pain at all?" Penguin asked sternly, frowning at him while the others looked alert.

" _No_! I'm just…it's fine, I'd like to see him," Sanji mumbled, rubbing his sweaty palms on his thighs.

Bepo left the room while the others readied him for the ultrasound, talking cheerfully about mundane things, moving like a fluid machine themselves. Sanji felt confident in their handling of him, the way they spoke of the little things that pertained to the pregnancy, the excitement in their tones. But he realized that they were only killing time, and it made sense when Law came in behind Bepo, sleepily rubbing his eyes as Bepo pulled the smock on around him and gave him numbers Sanji didn't remember the others saying out loud. Mo leaned over and whispered hastily into his ear; the surgeon was wide awake at that point.

"Blackleg-ya, how long have you been experiencing these contractions?" he asked immediately.

"'Contractions'?" Sanji repeated dumbly. "I'm not experiencing anything."

"These repeated spasms you're feeling – don't lie."

"I…just thought…I don't know, they woke me up. It doesn't hurt or anything, I just thought - "

"You guys _must_ put into account what sort of monster this person is, to take a tremendous amount of pain before realizing that they are in pain," Law told the others impatiently. To Sanji he said, "I hate to repeat myself, but yours is not a traditional pregnancy! Anything done in exertion is bound to have a consequence!"

"I didn't even _do_ anything - !"

"All your fucking rage fits and climbing around, and - ! _Ugh_ , prep him. I'm going to open him up to check on the thing's progress," Law then ordered, the others quickly moving around hastily to prepare the room.

Panicked, Sanji sat up, unsure of what was happening. Bepo stood at his side with a soothing noise, saying, "This might be normal, Sanji, don't worry. Braxton-Hicks contractions are only preparation for the real thing. Practice, if you will."

"At 7 months, a baby can survive outside the womb," Law told him with a scowl.

"I want Chopper, or someone from my crew, here," Sanji demanded, looking at his stomach.

"Want me to find Roronoa-ya? I'm sure he can expedite the process of expelling this child from you very soon."

With a bitter frown, Sanji resettled back atop of the table, fingers pulled into tight fists at his sides. Larry hastily placed pillows behind his head to make him more comfortable. "Just…do what you have to do."

He heard a smack coming from that side, but focused intensely on the lights above him. He tuned out their voices to think, trying to ignore the incoming wave of panic and fear he felt. The set up made him think of his mother, once again, trying to picture her in his position; listening to the various medical personnel work around her, speaking words he wouldn't understand, focused intently on the children curled up inside of her rather than her, herself. Maybe it was okay that he was in this alone, right now – he'd shown too much of himself at Whole Cake Island, and to show his crew the fear he felt now, for his child, would only induce them into some kind of a panic.

He couldn't keep letting the swordsman do this to him, especially in his 'delicate condition'. _Damn_ , he hated that term. It made him feel like a ninny. With that in mind, he resolved to toughen up – his child needed him to be strong, to show some confidence, to be positive. The world wasn't all that bad – it was filled with more good than bad, and he had to be a good example. Even if it felt like things were breaking his heart, he had to be strong for his child.

"Bed rest," Law decided nearly fifteen minutes later, the others backing away.

"I can't do that right now. We're almost there," Sanji told him.

"Blackleg-ya, your monster sack is reacting to the tremendous amount of distress you've put it into with the actions caused last night. With you…give us privacy," Law then said to the others, all of whom were listening with fascinated expressions.

They hastily obeyed the short order, and once the door clicked shut, Law continued with, "With you continuously putting yourself into such stress over Roronoa-ya's attacks, it doesn't feel as if the child is in a safe environment. With high blood pressure producing a continuously agitated state on already taxed organs, there's only so much that the Tobbleborg could regulate when sharing with Max."

" _Not_ Max," Sanji said tiredly. He struggled to sit up, releasing an involuntary grunt as he did so. He gave up the effort with a hard exhale.

"Everything you feel, Dexter feels," Law reminded him, taking off his gloves as Sanji scowled at the name. "Bed rest. It's up to you, where."

"Here," Sanji said quickly, not looking away from the lights.

"Huh?"

" _Here_. The sub."

Bewildered, Law looked a little off-balance before he asked sharply, "Why? Robot-ya and Nose-ya put so much work and effort into your room for yours and William's comfort – "

"Less anxiety here."

Still a little puzzled by Sanji's choice, the cook not making any eye contact with him, Law then figured that it was only to get space from the swordsman. But it did mean that Law couldn't advance to the island like he'd wanted to. This sneaky Strawhat could steal away from the sub while they were anchored, and traipse around the island to fulfill his own agenda before Law and his crew realized he was missing.

"Then, Penguin will inform your crew of your condition and request, and those other guys will move you to a more…comfortable room," he said uneasily. "But there's nothing grand, here. We don't normally keep guests outside of the operating room."

"Am I not welcome, here?" Sanji asked bitterly.

"It just didn't seem you'd be comfortable here without your crew. That's all." After a few moments, Law added, "If you're expecting me to react as Roronoa-ya to your rejection, you're dead wrong. I understand. You weren't the first."

Sanji exhaled shortly, feeling the squeeze once more. After a few moments of riding that pain, he said tightly, "Which is why you left, last night."

Seeing that he was in the middle of a contraction, Law instructed quietly, "Breathe. Don't hold. Holding your breath denies Winston oxygen. Just give it a couple long exhales, long inhale."

Once Sanji followed that instruction, Law continued with, "I left because my crew was sneaking on board with gifts they wanted to give to you, and having them catch you in your then-state of emotional distress would have done nothing to calm the situation you were in."

Sanji looked at him with some skeptical action, unsure of how to react, or even what to say.

Seeing that the cook didn't recognize the gesture, Law said awkwardly, "I'll have those guys prepare the room for you, then. I don't know if you'd like it – it's more of a closet than an actual room."

"Stop," Sanji told him, Law pausing in mid-step towards the door, " _stop_ being so fucking nice."

Law heard the agitation in his voice. He wasn't sure what to say in response. Normally, people would be grateful for what limited 'niceness' he applied to those on the table, not disturbed. Clearly, this man was used to being treated a certain way.

"Ask me nicely," he mumbled.

"I - ! I don't understand!" Sanji exclaimed, struggling to sit up, breathing out once he accomplished the task. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, giving him an incredulous look. "I – warned you weeks ago what I'm capable of. I asked you to help me – I'm – I'm such a mess, I'd – I don't deserve this – treatment! It's really bothering me how – this thing with moss, I can't even - !"

" _Rest_ ," Law told him firmly. "Those things don't matter, right now."

"It does," Sanji insisted, looking at his hands. "Because I'm – so grateful for the kindness you're showing, but…I don't know what to do with it. I'll just – mess it up, or mistake it – that's what I'm doing, _mistaking_ it, right? I'm taking advantage of it because - !"

"I don't feel 'taken advantage of'," Law said, reddening faintly. "I recall voluntarily participating, last night."

Reddening similarly, Sanji mumbled, "My hormones are wacky. And I insisted on my part because I thought you were like me."

"Like I said…you weren't the first. If it makes you feel better, I was curious. So it could be understood that I'd taken advantage, as well."

Sanji felt a little better; but only for a second. There was another part of him that felt minutely crushed. Seeing his expression, Law said gently, "When your hormones are back in order, you'll realize what you've dodged, anyway. Trust me, it's for the best."

Feeling saddened, Sanji examined his expression, but Law held his firmly. There wasn't anything there that could give Sanji the indication he needed to latch onto. So it made him feel that maybe they would be 'okay'. Still, there was a part of him that felt horrible.

After a deep breath, Sanji then said, "Just make sure it sounds like I'd overexerted myself over last night's preparations for the celebration. If shithead's name is mentioned, there will be too much discord caused. All right?"

Law removed his smock, tossing it to the side as he made his way to the door. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"…Bastard," Sanji muttered, covering his face with both hands to hide his agitated expression.

: :

After he'd been moved to the room, Sanji stared out the small window to his left. He was feeling slightly claustrophobic; the room had been a closet, but it fit a cot bed that had been crammed against the wall, allowing no space for his feet to hang over. Most of the boxes had been removed and the room hastily cleaned, so it smelled of some freshener. Bepo had given him a plethora of his crocheted blankets, one of which had baby turtles crawling over it, so he'd admired it for some time before realizing how still and silent it was within the submarine.

Thinking about the things that had happened, he felt awful. He felt guilty for the hope he'd felt when Law told him those things, because surely that was something they both had in common. When they'd indulged in kisses, Sanji didn't feel as if he had to hold back. There wasn't the same sort of tension that he'd felt with Zoro – there wasn't the feeling that someone would find them in the moment, or the feeling of fire and restrained passion; just comfort and indulgence, and Sanji had convinced himself that everything would be okay.

Then that thing with Zoro happened, and mucked everything up inside of him. It unsettled him, left his heart and mind a mess; much like how he used to after all the private times they shared, because he felt he had to hold back, or prepare himself to pull away quickly. He'd felt tense and he'd reasoned that it was only because neither wanted to be caught in this compromising position. But it was that sort of thing that he'd looked forward to, because Zoro _risked_ it to _want_ him. Even despite his troubles – _Zoro had wanted him_. After his return with that business with Big Mon, it had all fallen into pieces, and _this_ continued between them. Tension and anger, where Sanji just couldn't understand Zoro's animosity.

Zoro had started it.

So why did it end like this?

Compared to being with Law, who made everything feel like it was okay, that he was desired as much, that it would be okay to get caught – but Sanji felt fear in that he didn't deserve that. Law would just wind up treating him the same way as Zoro because Sanji knew in his heart what he wanted.

 _More_.

They had such different paths – it wouldn't work. With Zoro, it would have. They were on the same destination, they were on the same boat, they shared the same sort of instinct. It wouldn't work with Law that way, considering the surgeon's temporary agreement to an alliance, and Sanji definitely didn't feel he deserved that treatment.

He chewed his nails. Damn, he wanted a cigarette so bad. To chase away these confusing feelings, these hurtful pangs -

He looked down at his stomach, protruding further away from him than before. Why was he stressing so much over all of that when he had this? When someone small and vulnerable needed him, relied on him? _Why was he so selfish_ , like Zoro said he was?

Maybe this the Vinsmoke part of him – greedy for wanting more.

He felt ashamed of himself for being this way. He needed to be a better person.

Looking out the window, looking into the depths of a bay he couldn't see from Sunny, he watched fish floating with the current. Too deep to see what the surface looked like, he could stare out at the darkness and imagine the depth in terms of pressure and temperature. Hear his thoughts more clearly than before.

He heard the vibration of incoming footfalls, and quickly shifted his expression, prepared himself for whoever was coming. The mesh of voices he caught before the door opened cheered him slightly. The mini-transponder snail tossed at him had him moving quick to catch it, Law looking stressed as Luffy's voice caused the snail to re-enact the rubberboy's expressions.

"Awwwww _wwwhhhhhyyyy_? That's so _dumb_!" Luffy was saying, his whine filling the entire room with more volume than needed.

"What's 'dumb'?" Sanji asked, sitting up on the bed, propping the pillows behind him.

"SANJI! Are you okay? Does this mean you're having it, then? These pains? Torao was using really big words and sounding all hoity-toity, so - !"

"No," Sanji assured him, rubbing the side of his belly where it ached the most. From the corner of his eye, he could see Law leaning against the doorframe, examining his nails. "From what I understand, since it's getting closer to the actual time, that thing is practicing."

"Ah. Still doesn't make sense, but whatever. Why do you have to sit down there? Why not up here? You wouldn't have to do anything!" Luffy whined.

"Listen up, kid. I overdid it, yesterday," Sanji told him lightly, fiddling with a turtle, "I shouldn't have been doing all that in this state I am, now. The bigger I get, the harder things are. Doesn't mean I regret it, though. Didn't you all enjoy it?"

"Well, _yeah_! But – if this was going to happen, you didn't _have_ to - !"

"I didn't have to, but I _wanted_ to. There's a difference."

"Yeah, I did, but - ! If you needed to take it easy, then come back to the ship and do it!"

Sanji could picture his captain sprawled out on the couch in the dining area, one leg over the edge, the other kicking the cushions impatiently. Laying on his back, whining to the ceiling. He pictured Ussop or Nami nearby, which would explain some of the voices from earlier.

It made him feel lonely, again. Separated from his crew with a troubling situation he had no control over, and while they were only just feet away, he couldn't help but feel so very alone. This room was too small and too far into the sub, and he felt emotionally wrecked. Maybe he was just tired. Maybe it was just all these damn hormones. So hearing Luffy whine for him made him ache inside.

"So selfish," Law muttered off to the side, but just loud enough for Luffy to hear him.

"It's not that!" Luffy shouted into the snail. "It's just – c'mon, I have anxiety issues. I know he's in a safe spot, and, like, right below us, but _still_! It's better being up in the sun than down there, right, Sanji?"

"I agree with you, but…this is something that needs to be done," Sanji told him. "And stop complaining. I swear, if I start to lactate again - !"

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Just…don't whine."

"Sanji, you sure everything's okay?" Nami asked, her tone full of worry. "Because it's weird of you to hide away like this. It's starting to make me think there's something bigger going on than we know about."

"I'm absolutely fine! As the doc here explained it, the bug is practicing for when it's time," Sanji assured her cheerfully. "It's getting closer, and I'm…a little nervous about it. It might be part of the reason why these contractions started as they did. I'm just as anxious to be normal again."

"So _exciting_!" she cried happily. "Soon, we're going to have baby in hand! Have you given thought to all the names I've shared with you?"

"Ah, I'm still thinking about it," Sanji admitted sheepishly.

"Franky was upset about the kitchen doors," Ussop warned him. "Says you need to stop kicking things. If it isn't Zoro wrecking the place with his weights, it's you kicking off the handles to every room you enter."

"Locks are unneeded for most of these places," Sanji muttered.

"Are we too much trouble?" Luffy then asked with worry. "Is that why you needed space?"

"No -!"

" _Yes_!" Law interrupted, suddenly swiping the snail from Sanji's hands. "All of you are! I'm telling you my patient needs space - !"

" _OUR_ PATIENT, YOU BASTARD!" Chopper's voice boomed from the front of the sub, Sanji startled and relieved at the nearness of the reindeer.

Law lowered the snail with surprise as Luffy's voice boomed out, "Space isn't something we glorify around here! Space is something located in the sky, and not between us! Space is something given to _bad guys_ , not friends! The only space he needs is a room away from us! I feel unsettled with him going through trouble and us not being able to be there! _Give him back_ , Law!"

"Listen, you little shit – you entrusted me with this thing, despite your demands, I'm going to do what I'm supposed to do," Law said, marching away from the room, Sanji sluggishly climbing out of bed to follow. "However your little furball made his way down here - !"

"Operation Hideaway was a success!" Ussop cried cheerfully, his and Luffy's voices mingling together with celebration.

"BEPO!" Law shouted.

" _I'm so sorry_!" came the polar bear's wail.

Sanji snatched the snail from his hands, startling him with his appearance. The sound of Chopper hurrying down the corridor towards him gave him some comfort. "Look, Luffy, just…give me a day on this, okay? Chopper will check me out for himself. This is something that I need to do, it's for the safety of the kid, okay? It's a precaution. That way, if something changes quickly, then I'm where they have the equipment to fix it right away."

" _Ugh_ ," Luffy muttered, the snail reflecting this as Law pulled Sanji back to the room, Chopper catching up to them with a huff of breath. "Okay. I guess. I don't know. Just keep the snail on you, okay? I might have some questions, or something. It just feels weird, being separated like this. It doesn't feel right."

"It'll be fine, Luffy, I'm here, now," Chopper assured him as he helped Sanji climb back onto the bed. "He looks good, he's fine, and all the tests have been cleared! What matters is that he's stabilized! Maybe if you're good, Torao will allow you guys to visit with Sanji, one on one – "

"No, never, none of you are allowed on my sub," Law muttered petulantly. "I'll be tempted to kill you all the moment you step through those doors."

"Oh, Traffles," Luffy chuckled. "Hey, Sanji, maybe you can feed him that prune pie you gave me when I was all stuffed up that one time."

"We'll see," Sanji chuckled.

After they hung up, Chopper said, "I'll be right back, okay? I brought some stuff down with me."

"You and Bepo will be skinned and steamed later tonight," Law threatened him as the reindeer looked at him with a gasp.

"My plan would have gone off without a hitch if you hadn't called those guys," Chopper snapped at him. "I would have had my things set up before you even noticed!"

Sanji lifted his eyebrows as Law frowned. The reindeer hurried off, shouting, "Don't go over any procedures without me, asshole! I mean it! I can hear you!"

"With the way Luffy was whining, I thought he would've been the one to call," Sanji said slowly.

"I was only asking if they had any sugar, don't get anything twisted," Law said with exasperation, moving for the door, inhaling sharply to yell once more.

Sanji reached out and caught a belt loop, forcing him to a stop. Too nervous to look up, Sanji mumbled, "Thank you. I needed to hear from them."

He could feel the weight of Law's stare on his head, but he couldn't bring himself to look up. Only because he knew he'd feel weak; because if he looked up into that face, now, he'd make another mistake. Something fluttered over his lap, and he looked them over, seeing that they were sonogram pictures. The sight of his child made him catch his breath. His legs were straightened out, arm at an angle, pushing against his confines. In another he was in the midst of kicking him, arm crooked against his head. Which explained the constant movement, but just seeing the baby as it was made something burn intensely inside of him. This was more _real_ than some doll, than all the movements he'd felt, the responses the baby gave upon hearing certain voices. He burst into a bright grin, shoulders shaking with a light laugh.

Before anything could be said, the older man was kissing him fiercely, and Sanji went with it because it felt nice. All the warm feelings he'd had previously made him feel that this was okay, and his mind stopped working. He reached up to latch onto him, hungrily taking everything that was being given to him, feeling as if he were being devoured.

" _AGGGGHHHHHH_!" Chopper screamed in pure horror from the doorway, dropping his suitcases and Sanji's backpack. Racing in as Bepo peered in cautiously, he screamed, "This is not how an examination should be done! GET OFF!"

"Captain! You _promised_!" Bepo cried as he hurried in after Chopper. "This is _not_ what we meant by bolstering our alliance!"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Whew! Made the deadline!**

 **Yukino76: :D**

 **RR: Oh, yes, he's definitely got the lead in his hands, now. Now to see where he takes them!**

 **Happy Balon: It's okay! He's on his way!**

 **CrystalBlueFox: Zoro still has things he needs to figure out; but he's definitely learning the hard way. At this point, though, the thing they had is gone; all that's left is salvaging what remains of their friendship, and both of them are stubborn. Even I, the writer, don't know how that will go. D: Everytime I write them, things explode without warning!**

 **: : 26 : :**

He was done for. And while he'd shrugged it off with his usual nonchalance when caught by his crew, the familiar feelings of doubt and insecurity that always hit when his mind was made up simmered in a slow boil just below that calm. Of course, it would never work –it never did. For obvious reasons, he could not just stroll off into the sunset with Sanji and baby in hand because that was just ludicrous.

But there was always "for the now", and that's what mattered. For _right now_ , it was okay because it was pure and lovely and he'd always enjoyed the moment for the moment. His attachment to both would fade when they did, and there would be pleasant – _painful -_ memories left behind.

This was a part of himself that only his crew was aware of – they'd been there for all of them in the past, and they would be with him through this one. It would be messy and _painful_ when it all broke down again, but at least he had a chance to share in it as it lasted. That was what Corazon had taught him so long ago – _it was okay_ to take a chance on love. However long it lasted, at least he'd had that chance.

With this in mind, realizing his feelings when Sanji saw the sonogram pictures of his baby, Law let him know his without restraint. Sanji could do with them however he wanted, but Law wasn't going to hide it when he felt it. People would just have to deal with it. Even if Sanji chose to further endure Zoro's company, or whoever's, _at least_ Law had a chance to express his.

In the end, being able to experience it was what mattered; better than a harsh lifetime without, when anybody and anything could be cut away at any moment.

Bepo was crying as Law carried on with his usual indifference, as if it hadn't taken Chopper in Heavy Point to remove him from the room.

"No regrets," Law said with a shrug.

"But not this time!" Bepo cried. "Not with this one! We knew you'd become attached, but not to _him_ in particular! That's dangerous!"

"I'm just surprised he feels something in return. Blew my mind when he kept accusing me of being 'nice' to him. It was an invitation."

" _NO_!"

"These things don't last, anyway," Law commented airily, headed to his room, Bepo sniffling into his paws, wiping moisture on his overalls.

" _But_! Isn't it different this time? Because of the baby?"

Law shrugged, walking to his closet. He removed his shirt to change into a different one, smelling each one before deciding on one.

"I washed everything!" Bepo exclaimed to his scarred back. "It's ridiculous how you wear things to the point of rot before dumping them into the laundry!"

"I need extra vigilance at our entryways," Law said, sliding on a light sweatershirt before looking through his pants supply. Because they had guests, he would have to refrain from any 'comfort' items. "Because Strawhat-ya is very clingy. That whining of his gave me fair warning – he'll risk anything to get to his cook."

"Well, that was a No Duh situation," Bepo muttered. "Considering how he abandoned everyone just to go ask him a question."

"Right?"

"But captain, I just don't think…I don't think you should do this one," Bepo said fretfully, paws clasped together. "Because…there will be problems. There will be…I have a fear that this will hurt because of the baby, and…"

"Whatever happens afterward isn't my responsibility," Law told him firmly. "I'm fully prepared for nothing to last –it's a chaotic world we live in."

" _Captain_."

"Admittedly, he's not…fully centered. And when the baby comes, he'll need to focus on him, as well. So…for these next few weeks, that's all the time I have."

Bepo stared at him in silence before releasing another crying jag that made Law wince. His crying prompted attention from the others, Lola, Shachi and Penguin peering in cautiously from the doorway.

"What's this?"

"Captain's making Bepo cry again."

"It's been fourteen hours since we heard that dumb bear crying, anyway."

"I don't cry _all_ the time!" Bepo snarled at them.

Shutting his closet doors, Law kicked off his boots and exchanged them for another pair. "Let's go over the new plan."

"I'm only crying because - !"

"We don't want to hear it!"

"Probably over something stupid, anyway!"

"This damn bear always wants so much attention!"

They argued all the way down to the main officer, where Law slipped on his reading glasses and took the results from Larry as he held them out. Terry watched him anxiously, Mo dozing off on the wheeled chair nearby.

"Everything looks good on paper," he murmured. "Blood, fluids, weight –still undersized. We'd have to consider that there is a possibility of a premature birth. Smoking excessively had caused lasting results. The amniotic fluids are still murky – there is tar present in its walls."

"We knew this wasn't going to be easy."

"Are we prepared for that possibility?"

"We bought and installed the needed items just in case. They're stowed away in the operating room."

"Are we really going to seize the island for ourselves?" Lola asked excitedly.

"Yes. Bepo, retrieve my plans from that ship. And don't you dare sneak in another occupant."

" _Agh_ , aye aye…"

"Go with him," Law instructed Penguin, who saluted before kicking Bepo, both of them racing out. "Also, amongst all of you, our guest, as you know, is a temperamental harpy that is not afraid to voice any displeasure he might have. All of you are to conduct yourselves in a calm, peaceable manner, to avoid exciting him. This situation was caused by an argument he had with their swordsman, who still happens to wield a verbal shiv with his personal outlook on the matter."

" _Still_?" Shachi complained. "He was drinking excessively and looking pouty last night. You'd think that he'd be over it, by now."

"He's scary!" Lola shivered.

"He makes me nervous," Terry agreed.

"If you show any weakness around him, he'll disregard you. He looks down on anybody that doesn't present a danger to him."

" _Whew_! Safe!"

Law lowered the paper with a thoughtful expression, then considered those present around him. "We can't sense these people and their intentions until the very last moment due to their lack of threat. Perhaps all of you, can."

"Mean!"

"What are you _saying_?"

"We can sense danger a mile away! Why can't you?"

"Why would he want to stay with us, rather than his crew?" Shachi asked curiously. "These big plans we all have, wouldn't it make sense to stay with them?"

"For the baby," Lola told him.

"He's only doing it so captain won't leave without him," Larry scoffed. "His crew is more apt to be reasonable with his demands, and he thinks captain will go on ahead and take over the task before he has the chance to say anything."

Law looked at him with surprise. Then crumbled the paper within both hands, scowling because it made sense.

"…Was I right?"

"Close," Law admitted. "I didn't think of that. Well. As you can see, he is a master manipulator."

"No wonder captain trusts him!"

"As we disembark, all of you will need to change into civilian wear. Do not wear our Jolly Roger. We might have the advantage of surprise – your names and faces aren't as familiar. You could be the only ones standing between Blackleg-ya's safety."

"This is a different sort of pressure," Shachi said on a sigh before perking up. "What do their women look like?"

"Like your sister."

"MEAN!"

"I didn't mean it that way," Law told him, the transponder snail ringing nearby, Lola answering it professionally. "I just meant that they are very plain and very similar to another, that it's difficult to distinguish them from another."

"…that's still mean."

"Captain," Lola said, holding the receiver out. "If you don't answer, they will attack."

With an exasperated growl, Law snatched it from her. " _What_."

"Can you ask Sanji where the sugar's kept? Because I can't find it," Luffy said with a sigh, a racket in the background.

Law hung up on him, returning to facing his crew. The snail began to ring again. "Once we have cleared him for travel, we will head immediately for the north side. From there, we will head down through the Bonefield and blend in with that colony there. It's closest to the medical facilities they have secured in the Foggy Mountains."

"You think they have ghosts?"

"Hopefully no bugs," Lola said with an ill expression. All of them winced. The snail continued to sound out.

"I don't want any damage caused to the facility just yet. We'll just perform an investigation as to what their security is, how many are working there, and where they keep their research stations. I'm sure it's not kept in the same place – it would be a separate department, or structure, located away from the medical facilities. But I'm more interested in their birthing department. If there are breeders there, you'll take note of what's being done. I want first hand information from those beds rather than from these journals. We will not engage with the midwives unless absolutely necessary."

The snail stopped ringing. Satisfied that the Strawhat captain would leave him alone, Law continued going over the plan with his crew.

: :

Luffy gave a drawn out whine, sinking against the counter. Robin gave him a sympathetic expression, finished mixing a fruit flavored drink. "This is great, but it's not Sanji's…"

"It's only for a day," Robin reminded him.

"There's nothing wrong with our place! Besides, he'd feel happier being _here_ than down there!" Luffy complained, wrapping his hands around the glass but not straightening up to take a proper drink. It gushed over his chin instead, spilled over the counter. "I've been down there, it's not a happy place. It's so tight and cramped and _boring_ \- !"

"It's for the best. It's for the baby. These contractions are only practice – but they can be painful, sometimes, and perhaps our cook does not want to upset you."

"He didn't need to do those things, last night," Luffy grumbled, setting the glass aside. "If it was too much, then he should've just sat down. Everyone else could've done it."

"You know how he is. He's in good hands, captain."

"I don't like coming in here and seeing he's not here. Or out there with the rest of us."

"I understand."

Drumming his fingers atop of the counter, Luffy looked to the side, seeing that Zoro was scowling out the window. Straightening to stand, Luffy asked, "What do you think, Zoro?"

"If this is what he wants, then let him have it," Zoro muttered.

"Yeah, but - !"

"It's mainly for the kid, not him, right? Isn't it too early if he has it?"

"Might be…Chopper's with him, but…if this is going to be so hard on him, then should we even go to that island? I mean, we _should_ , but…maybe he should just stay behind, then. I should tell Law, this," he then said, reaching for the snail. Robin's arm shot out from the table and slapped his hand away.

"After day's end, I'm sure we'll hear the rest of it," she assured him. "Sanji knows you're missing him. I'm sure he feels bad for doing this, but it needs to be done. Calling either every five minutes might disrupt his sleep."

Grumbling, Luffy retracted his arm. He leaned against the counter, shaking his head from side to side. " _It's so quiet_!"

"Go play with Ussop, or something…"

"We're grown _men_ , we don't 'play'," Luffy said with a huff in Zoro's direction.

"Whining about it isn't going to make the time pass by any faster," Zoro told him sternly.

"Having him away sucks for you, too, huh?"

"I don't care."

"Yeah, you do, because you're just as cranky!" Fiddling with his hat, Luffy then asked, "Have you been getting along better with him? I think he wants to be away because you've been calling him 'fat'."

"We're fine, we're fine…"

"He's not going to be fat forever," Luffy added. "If that helps."

"What is that supposed to 'help'?"

"I just think you're too hard on him. We talked about this, already."

"I'm only expressing my thoughts. That's it."

"But can you say it nicer?"

"You can't dumb down the truth all the time. Besides, someone's got to think of these things…"

"What things?" Luffy asked, Robin taking a seat nearby as interest lit her features.

"All the things that come with it," Zoro said slowly, focused on the window than Luffy's expression. "You know how he is."

"You think he won't be a good dad?"

"I think…he'll make decisions that'll permanently affect the kid. That's all."

"Well, isn't that what parenting is? Look at me! I wasn't with my parents, and I'm fine."

"I, as well," Robin said. "And you, too, swordsman."

With a heavy sigh, Zoro said, "I get all that, now. But it bothers me that everyone is so upbeat about having a baby onboard a ship that's targeted no matter where we go! Even here! Are we all supposed to baby sit the kid every time he has to step away? And he will – because he puts himself into the thick of it, and doesn't give any regard to what he has to leave behind."

"I feel that this is really deep, because no one else has a problem with it," Luffy said. "We've taken real good care of King."

"Where is he, by the way?"

Zoro looked back at Luffy as the silence stretched, Robin looking puzzled. They looked at each other, expecting to see the doll. With an impatient gesture, he said, " _This_ is what I mean! If you can't even take care of a doll, how can any of you be expected to take care of a living, breathing baby?"

"I'm sure we'll be better with it, considering he's a human, and not a doll," Luffy scoffed. "Besides, if you're already aware of these dangerous things, Zoro, then you'll have no problem watching the baby when it's your turn."

"I don't want that responsibility!"

"Why? Because you're afraid, or because it's Sanji's?" Luffy asked. "Because it's not fair if you treat him differently just because you don't like Sanji."

"I wouldn't - !" Zoro cut himself off with frustration, leaning up against the window. "Look. I don't want the responsibility because I know I'm not good with things like that. I shouldn't have to be obligated to do so. It's…a scary responsibility. What if, on my watch, something happens and he blames me?"

"It could happen to everyone, but that's his and their decision to make."

"That's what I'm saying! Why should we have that obligation? He should just take it and leave to somewhere safe, and raise it somewhere safe, like all parents should!"

"But that's not something he wants to do, Zoro. We're his family – we're not pushing him away because this happened. I refuse to. If he wants to leave, he's going to have to ask for permission! Sunny is his home!"

"He has that old man to go back to!"

"Even if Zeff said it was okay, I don't say that it is!" Luffy snapped. "He needs to stay here! _This is his home_! He said this was his home, and we're his family! Telling him to go away because he has a baby isn't right! We're going to accept King as another Strawhat and that's the end of it! If you feel you can't do it, then you don't have to! But you don't have the right to make him feel like he has to! Just because you don't like him!"

"It's not that I don't like him," Zoro said between gritted teeth, "it's just that I know how he is."

"Then if you did, you'd know this hurts him! Even being away from us like this, it's painful! It hurts _me_!" Luffy studied him for a bit, then said, "You did have a fight with him, didn't you?"

"Nothing different from the rest."

"What did you say, this time? What shit did you say to my cook?"

"I just…look. To be honest, the thought of him abandoning the kid is an easy thought – he abandons us all the time. He's always willing to lose his life for the rest of us, and - !"

"That's not an easy choice to make, Zoro! Of course he'd want to make sure each and every one of us is safe and okay, just the same as you! Would _you_ allow either of us to die if it were up to you?"

"No."

"Then why is it so different for him? Because it's him? I just think that you're doing this because you're still mad about Big Mom. You were mad because he left us the way he did, but he didn't have a choice! They threatened us, they threatened Zeff, they threatened everyone he cared about, and of course he put himself forward to make sure nothing happened! What's wrong with that, Zoro?" Luffy shouted at him furiously.

Silenced, Zoro just glared off to the side, arms crossed.

Huffing, Luffy added, "It's not fair that you're mad at him for these things. It just sounds like you're scared. It's okay to be scared, but it's not okay to be unfair about it. And you're being unfair. I get it, neither of you can be, like, civil together, but you have to let him do whatever he thinks is okay. You can't control him, all the time. He doesn't try to control you."

"It's not that I'm trying to control him, I just – "

"THEN STOP!"

Zoro exhaled hard, shaking his head slightly. He left the kitchen, Luffy frowning after him.

"I don't get it," he muttered, grabbing his glass. "I don't get why he's so mad about it!"

Robin only smiled.

: :

Chopper watched suspiciously as Sanji drew the shirt over himself, adjusting his shorts with some difficulty. He'd wanted to change because it was too hot to wear the sweater and pants, huffing at the sight of his shoes. Chopper reached out and fixed the hem as Sanji exhaled heavily, hand on his stomach.

"How long do these things last?" he asked, leaning onto the bed for support.

"The tests revealed nothing in terms of any prelabor, but these _are_ persistent," Chopper said, reaching out for his leg to help steady him. "Walking will help ease them – I understand that bedrest is needed, but this might help, too. Fortunately, it appears they're easing – not as close together. The pains vary as the Tobbleborg begins to ready the baby for birthing."

"They aren't painful – just…it's a weird squeeze from inside."

"If they're painful, you better say something, jerk! We'll explore this place – I think they all outside, except for a few at the door. They want to make sure none of the crew bothers you."

"It's not that I want to be away," Sanji explained lightly, "it's just that I'll be tempted to get up and do things, and…I should be listening to you guys. I should be…doing things right."

"Uhm…"

"Let's not talk about it, right now," Sanji muttered, hearing the question before Chopper could say anything. His ears red, he said, "I don't know what I'm doing."

"I am outraged! This crosses the line of the doctor-patient boundaries! It's unprofessional and predatory!"

"No it's not, because I started it. Remember, people can hear everything down here, so let's leave it at that."

Gaping at him, Chopper changed form, hooves clacking on the floor as they left the room. As they walked, Sanji looked at the photos once more, unable to stop himself from smiling. Here he was. He didn't know what size meant, how to determine what was normal, but this baby – he looked normal to Sanji. He would be loved, no matter what. He lowered them to his side, then stuffed them into his back pocket.

Scowling, he grumbled, "My ass is huge."

They paused outside of what looked like the mess hall, and Sanji wandered in. it was almost impersonal – everything gleamed stainless steel and ceramic blandness, and he frowned. He looked towards the kitchen, and walked there. It looked like something straight out of a military structure; it was unwelcoming and bland. But not a thing was out of place. Curious, he opened the fridge, and rummaged around there.

"They rely on meals ready to eat and shitty junk," he said, looking at a box that contained estrogen. "For a crew of medical professionals, they treat their bodies like crap."

"Well, we can't judge others based on appearance. They all seem fine and fit to me."

"Barely. You can't really tell with those overalls."

"We appreciate all your efforts to keep us fit and healthy!" Chopper said hurriedly, nudging him to move. Sanji replaced the box back into the fridge and they left the kitchen. Walking was more comfortable, relieving the pressure he'd felt all this morning. He headed over to the observation deck, and the two in there hastily threw aside what looked like dirty magazines once they caught sight of him.

"You were prescribed bed rest!"

"Deer! Um…bed rest."

"I'm tired of sitting. Where is everyone?" Sanji asked, hands on his hips. He noticed that they were making every effort not to look at him, but they were visibly trembling with excitement. He felt like a spectacle. "If either of you looks at me for more than two seconds, I will smash your faces straight to the floor."

Chopper gave him a look of disapproval.

"Er, everyone is on the island, seeking supplies and giving standard interview to see if any are in need of our services," one replied nervously, keeping his eyes focused on the floor.

"You guys go to island to island to offer free clinics, or something?" Sanji asked curiously.

"Well, yes! Some lack the proper medical care and supply that we can provide, or arrange to provide. Captain feels that because of the isolation and lack of modern conveniences that only we can save certain people. We have a web of providers we can get into touch with in order to continue our services once we leave."

"Is he up there, too?"

"We can reach him if you need him. Are you experiencing anything different?"

"I'm here to provide him with assistance if he needs it," Chopper said haughtily. "I am a doctor, too."

"I need some fresh air, actually," Sanji then said, turning away.

Headed to the top deck, the sun on his skin felt so much better than the cold of the sub, and he exhaled with relief.

"Sanji!" Franky hollered, Ussop racing to the railing. "How you doing, today, bud?"

"SANJI! Hey, is everything okay?" Ussop asked, standing at the edge to look down at him.

Seeing them made him feel so much better. He smiled up at them, shielding his eyes while Chopper stood against him, antlers back. "Everything's fine!"

"SANJI!" Luffy cried, having heard their shouts, racing over to join Ussop. "Can you come back up here, now?"

"I have these pictures I want to show you all!" Sanji said, retrieving them while the two crew members fretted.

"One little visit on deck should be fine," Chopper told them. "As long as he's settled here, he can still rest if things get a overwhelming, again."

A few minutes later, the other Strawhats, save for Zoro, crowded around Sanji with excited shouts and gleeful cheer, sharing the pictures amongst themselves.

"He's going to be so perfect!" Nami sniffled, covering her mouth. "He's so cute! I want to squeeze him!"

"This is amazing!" Ussop crowed, sitting down with a picture in hand, Luffy leaning over his shoulder to 'ooh' at it. "You can see almost every detail! Here's the spine, the brain, the heart…look at his feet! They're huge!"

"So that's what's happening inside of you," Franky commented, looking over Nami's head. "He's straight out soccer kicking your insides!"

"Five perfect little fingers!" Jinbei said, eyes wide. "I've seen you make that stance, a few times!"

"Where's the rest of him?" Luffy asked curiously, snatching the photo from Ussop. "Is this all he has?"

"He's perfectly intact, Luffy!" Chopper said, having switched forms, hooves on his hips. "The sonogram only catches what's closest to the Doppler when it's passing by."

"Have you decided on the name, yet?" Robin asked curiously. "As partial as I am to King, it appears that something different is appropriate."

"I haven't," Sanji said with a sigh. He glanced about, looking for Zoro with a frown. "I'm still thinking. I'm just…sort of blown away, right now. These are real, for me. Actually seeing him is so much different than…everything else, so far."

"You've done real good, Sanji!" Luffy said proudly, standing up straight, Ussop joining him. "This little guy is going to be perfect!"

"He will be, huh?"

"He's in the best of care!" Chopper said cheerfully. "As it stands, he'll continue to take rest on the Polar Tang, just in case. His contractions have subsided a little, so we want to monitor that. The baby is capable of being expelled at this point, and the Heart Pirates have the equipment we would need to support him in that event."

Luffy sighed heavily.

"You are missed," Brook told Sanji from behind him. "Not only your presence, but not being able to see that - !"

Sanji tried to elbow him, but he moved out of his range quickly. "Enough of that!"

"All that matters is Sanji and the baby are safe," Nami told them firmly, passing the picture along. "And it looks like they are. There is no rush to get to Fantasia Island. There are so many people here to take notice, that there shouldn't be anymore slipups. Also, that place may be more secure than Sunny, if they already stole aboard once."

"Admittedly," Sanji said slowly, looking annoyed, "I might be too preoccupied to notice anything around me. With so much going on…I have to rely on you guys. Last night's overexertion just reminded me of what I am able to do, which isn't all too much. It won't stop anything, though. This still needs to be done."

"We won't go ahead until you're ready," Nami assured him.

"Plus, I wanted to make sure _he_ didn't, either," Sanji admitted. "I insisted on this so he couldn't."

"You're so petty."

Sanji shrugged, grinning lightly.

"Well," Luffy exhaled heavily, "if this is how it has to be…then so be it. Just for a day. It's half of this one! It's lunch time, actually!"

"I'll be in charge of this," Jinbei said quickly, volunteering himself before Sanji could say anything. "You need to return now, cook. Bed rest was prescribed for a reason."

"Right, right…"

"Also, I asked that there are to be no visitors on board, simply because you'll tempt him to attend to all of your whiny needs when the whim hits you," Law said, startling them as they realized he was standing next to Franky and Brook, both of whom reacted with a jerk. "If I'm there, sure, I'll be tempted to attack without looking. This is my private place, my sanctuary, my – "

"Oh, stop it," Nami sighed. "You're so dramatic."

"None of us are being _whiny_!" Luffy protested.

"How dare you accuse me of such childishness," Ussop snarled, but looked to the ground as he said this.

"I wasn't being whiny, I was being supportive!" Nami added. "Besides, we understand the situation entirely. It's not a problem."

"These guys mentioned that there will be a ship incoming from Fantasia Island towards the evening," Law said, withdrawing a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. "The reason for its arrival was unclear, yet it was stated that they could be carrying a shipment relating to farm tool supplies."

"Then, you'll want to be in the sub for sure," Nami said to Sanji, who frowned. "Just for the time being. They can't reach you in there."

Disgusted at how easy it had been previous times, Sanji just agreed with her by nodding.

As the others began moving away, chatting amongst themselves over the picture that still remained in Brook's hands, Law looked at Sanji. Chopper watched them nervously, aware of a new tension in the air between them, now. Luffy was lying on the grass, groaning while his hands curled around Sanji's ankles, Ussop hissing at him to let go.

"Feel better?" Law asked him.

"Yeah," Sanji said with some hesitation, anxiously dropping his eyes. He should kick Luffy off him, but he couldn't bring himself to move, yet. He thought he was being too obvious reacting to Law, now, and felt nervous about revealing anything about them with everyone in view. Ussop yanked at Luffy's ankles, trying to pull him back. "Chopper thought that walking around would help."

"Are they easing?"

"They're further apart than they were this morning," Chopper reported, unsure of why he felt so panicky. "It's easy to go a little stir-crazy down there."

"It is, but better crazy than dead. I'm going to be out here all day, supervising the clinics. Then we'll monitor the islander's ship when it approaches. So, get busy – find something to occupy yourself with down there."

"Right, well….don't order me around."

After a few moments, Law then leaned over and kissed him near the corner of his mouth, Sanji flushing brightly as Chopper gasped. "Stay off your feet."

Luffy sucked in a hard breath, eyes and mouth so wide that the sound emerged as a squeal. Ussop wasn't sure what happened, reading only the aftermath, so he stopped pulling at him to search for the distress. But all he saw was Chopper's horrified expression, Sanji's embarrassed one, and a confident walk as Law turned away to walk back towards the ramp.

Luffy reached out and caught his ankle, eking out a strange noise before wheezing, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Leaving. Let go."

"WHAT DID YOU DO? _WHY_?"

"Luffy - !" Sanji started to say, but he didn't know what to say, thoughts ruptured by the act.

Somehow rising to his feet, Luffy latched onto Law's shoulders, looking rattled while Law made an expression of irritation, trying to jerk out of his grasp.

"First you steal my cook, then you steal his lips?" Luffy uttered, shaking him. "Is there anything else you plan on stealing from me?"

"Probably your reindeer. Bepo has been saying he wants a pet," Law said with consideration, Chopper giving another outraged gasp.

"YOU CAN'T! UNFAIR! THIS IS _UNFAIR_! USSOP!"

"I'm like, _right here_ …"

" 'MERE!"

"I'm still here, man."

"Luffy, please, just…forget about it," Sanji said with a sigh, reaching out and grabbing the rubberboy by his shirt, jerking him backward from Law. "Just…let it go…"

"You - ! _PIRATE_!" Luffy exclaimed, still frazzled, hands to his hair. "You - ! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Law shrugged. "I can. And I'll keep doing it."

"TELL HIM 'NO'!" Luffy cried to Sanji, reaching out to hold onto his wrists, nearly pulling Sanji down towards him. "TELL HIM 'NO'!"

"What's going on, here?" Nami asked, venturing over. "What's got your shorts in a wad, this time?"

"HE'S STEALING _MY_ COOK!" Luffy wheezed.

"Well, I guess you can see it that way, but it's only for a day. And Jinbei said he's going to cook, so don't worry about it," she said with a puzzled expression.

"Something happened," Ussop told her. "I'm not clear on what."

Throwing himself back, Luffy cried out with dismay. Sanji had to let go of him, all of them staring down at him for several moments while he gave out a long, strangled noise, accompanied with kicking and flailing.

" _You_ can't! You _can't_! _You can't_!"

"Wow, this is _embarrassing_ ," Nami mumbled. "This is the idiot we're following to the ends of the earth."

Watching Luffy flail for a few moments, Law's expression remained impassive. The other Strawhats were watching from a distance, absolutely puzzled by the tantrum.

"Noted," he said simply. He looked to Sanji, who gave him an uncertain look, insecurity obvious in his features. To him, he said, "It's not going to stop just because he knows."

Unable to say anything, briefly blinded by the consequences that were sure to follow, Sanji couldn't give a reply. He didn't even know what sort of face to make. But hope fluttered fiercely in his chest, nervousness causing his lips to tighten. Law reached out to touch the small of his back, then left, Nami looking after him with large eyes, then whipping them back to Sanji with a demand.

Toeing Luffy with the tip of his boot, Ussop said, "Why are you doing this? It's only for a day."

"…Sanji?" Nami asked tentatively.

"It…it just happened," he sputtered, then clenched his jaw. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I have to go."

He turned and hurried back towards the ramp that connected Sunny with the Polar Tang, Chopper hurrying after him. Crossing her arms, Nami watched him go with bewilderment. Then she kicked Luffy in the side, his angry flailing coming to a stop. She looked up at the sight of movement from the corner of her eye, seeing that Zoro was glaring off to the distance. She went still as Luffy complained, holding onto his side with both hands, Ussop urging him to get up.

"What an idiot," she thought she heard Zoro mutter bitterly.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: 'Tell Me How' by Paramore fits this chapt., I think. I think it is pretty clear that this will not be a ZoSan ending; but the conflict just doesn't stop with those two. Nor is it a love triangle – nah. That's for another story (My Space AUs, I think. IDK, I honestly tend to forget what I wrote D: )**

 **RR** : Yep, he's made up his mind, and nothing can change it. No matter what happens, he's there for the ride. Ah…if only everyone could have that sort of support! I'll definitely get into the scarring with another chapter. It'll be a blink and miss sort of thing.

 **Yukino97** : YW! :D

 **Guest1** : He is! He's always demonstrated that sort of thing, and I like to expand on it (save for one story, omg, wait, two!). He goes out of his way to keep his cook safe and sound ;)

 **Naghi-Tan** : Thank you! :'D Ah, be careful with it!

 **Crystalbluefox** : D:

 **Cheers** : I received all your reviews – omg, thanks! :D I'm happy and thankful that you took a chance on this silly fic, and found it satisfying! It's definitely a different kind of pair; but there's not enough of them D: I feel the same way you do – I'm hoping a friendship gets repaired, but I'm pretty much on cruise control to what I feel is best. I do tend to repeat things – that's when I know I've strayed too long in one fandom writing one pair with TOO MANY STORIES! I repeat things and characteristics, so I have vowed to myself to finish what I have left and leave it at that. Anyway, welcome to this flimsy raft!

 **Guest2** : Haha, that's a good suggestion! I found myself imagining it before going to bed, last night, and trying to put it together. Who knows, it might stick to my soul like this idea, did, and it'll emerge eventually! Sanji would be a good husband! He'd have 'King' strapped to him while taking care (momzilla towards a mom to be) of his partner, who I can easily see operating on himself to make sure he had a good pregnancy! Like Leonid Rogozov D:

 **Happy Balon** : Ha ha! XD There are some truly good fanfics out there that are better than mine – but I bet they don't have the better reviewers like mine! (hearts)

 **: : 27 : :**

Hanging up after yet another phone call from Luffy, Sanji exhaled heavily. He felt worn out from reassuring the rubberboy that he wasn't being 'stolen'. He couldn't deny what had happened on deck, but he felt there wasn't a reason, to. What happened, happened, and it _happened_ because he had fallen too comfortable with the man. No matter how many times he'd warned Law that this would happen, the surgeon went and encouraged him anyway; for whatever reasons he had, Sanji understood that this thing wasn't one-sided. He was surprised that Law was willing to be so open about it – but there were so many things that could go wrong.

He set aside the snail and wiped his face with both hands. When he lowered them, he sorted out his thoughts, and prepared himself to get up. He could hear the Heart Pirates moving around in the sub as they gathered supplies for those they were treating on the island, and Chopper was arguing with someone in the operating room.

It was nearing evening, and he figured he'd go see what he could do about the contents in the kitchen when Law appeared suddenly, appearing where Chopper had left his stool.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Sanji sat quickly, looking guilty. "Just one day. _One day_ practicing for after you have little Jeremy."

"I can't sit here all the time! I did some snooping in the kitchen, and found all that crap in there – how can you guys do this to yourselves? That junk in there does nothing for you!" Sanji sputtered, fiddling with the turtle blanket. "Let me do this – I'll fix dinner for both of our crews and – "

"No one's coming back from their running clinics on the island, the MREs are fine, and your crew just sent out a smaller boat to go fishing – which included Strawhat-ya himself. To _distract_ him," Law added carefully.

Sanji paused for a moment, then mumbled, "There's nothing here to distract me."

"I only popped in to see how well my security system was working before I left, again. Listen," Law said, setting his sword aside, removing his hat to reveal flattened hat hair. That smattering of grays seemed to stand out more within the unforgiving lights of the room. "No one here can tell you what to do, or how to do it. If you don't want to follow our advisories, you don't have to. But you can't expect us to run when something happens as the result of your own actions."

"I understand that."

"You're not here to get rest. You're only here so I don't go on ahead."

Sanji smirked. Then his face relaxed as he studied the other man, finding him doing the same. "This is something you want to do."

It took a few moments to understand what Sanji was speaking of. Law cleared his throat, adjusting his stance. "It's not forever."

"Subject to change upon future condition."

With a lopsided shrug, Law admitted, "…I'm told I'm boring in bed."

"I'm clingy and emotional."

"I think we'll be good, then."

Sanji couldn't help but grin. "Right."

"One of the things I wanted to go over with you was a Lamaze exercise," Law said stiffly, holding himself uncomfortably. "Since we're running close to the end of the gestation period, and it is advised that you prepare yourself for this by learning how to breathe properly…the contractions allow the Tobbleborg to expel the child, but only after a necessary amount of time placed into allowing us to pierce its protective wall. So your labor will depend on long it takes to weaken the wall – I hate to say it, but after all the excitement of past adventures, all the recovery its taken to make itself strong again, you could have an abnormally long labor."

Sanji didn't think it'd be that bad. He'd experienced tremendous amounts of pain, before. This wouldn't be any different. He waved it off, causing Law to look at him cautiously. "I'm sure it all depends on one's pain tolerance. I'm a strong guy – a 'monster', you said. I'm sure I can handle it better."

Skeptical, Law just looked at him. The pain of childbirth was the one trauma women could remember distinctively. There was a reason for epidurals. But maybe Sanji was right – because this wasn't a typical birth, maybe it would be different. The midwives' journals didn't exactly detail the circumstances around births.

"That's sort of embarrassing. Learning how to 'breathe properly'…not that I want to make it a big deal," Sanji murmured, thinking about it. He looked up once he caught sight of Law's mouth twitching, then grew suspicious. "Are you making this perverted, again?"

"I had a brief moment of imagination. But seriously, one of my crew happens to be a former midwife – Lola. She was the one to suggest it."

"I wouldn't mind if it were a woman teaching me!" Sanji said cheerfully, picturing the only woman of the crew.

"If you like surprises." Ignoring Sanji's puzzled expression, Law then said, "Let's take a walk. There's a few things you should read while you're here."

In the small library, where it was crammed with lockable shelves and a table nailed down to the floor, Law selected a few books while Sanji examined the titles available on the cabinet closest to him. He could feel the baby moving around restlessly, and he patted his stomach as Law set the books down on the table, opening one of them to show him the content inside. Sanji looked down to see that it was commonly reported food illnesses, along with treatments. Of these identified things were foods that were the culprits behind the illness, detailed from around the New World's islands.

"These are things you guys documented yourselves?" Sanji asked, catching the print and side-notes.

"This is why most of them prefer MREs," Law told him. "I was surprised when they chanced your food on Zou."

"They should, you've had some of it, before," Sanji muttered, flipping through the pages. "You enjoyed it, so don't try to deny it."

"I don't think I even had time to mention that I had. But sometimes, they have a mind of their own."

Sanji could feel his eyes on him rather than the book, and he grew aware of it. With some nervousness, he looked at him. Before he could say anything, Law kissed him. Sanji took it after some hesitation, scared that someone would walk in and catch them in the middle of it. He could hear the voices of others beyond them, so it wasn't as if he could enjoy the moment. He was too tense.

"It's not that I don't like it," he said quickly, when the older man pulled away from him with a puzzled look. "But people will talk, and – "

"I'm sure Bepo has already told everyone within earshot about us," Law told him, leaning in again, Sanji leaning back awkwardly, stomach assisting with obtaining the distance needed.

"Yes, but…"

"I wasn't planning on anything other than this, but if you want a locked room with plenty of privacy, I probably won't say 'no'."

"'Probably'? Look, this is nice and all, I'm not…denying it or anything, I just…this isn't a fetish or anything weird, is it?" Sanji then asked suspiciously, hands up to press against his face when he leaned in again. "I'm self-conscious as it is, I don't want this to be a weird thing that you want to cross off some list of yours."

Law studied him for a few seconds, then moved away with a disappointed frown. "It makes sense that you'd be suspicious after all of that. These are the things that I wanted to show you. You can take them to your room."

Sanji reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "Wait, are you upset? This is only because I'm a fucking medical oddity with a bad experience!"

"And I am in my mid-twenties, but look like a forty year old. And usually the mind is willing, but the body is not. A lot of changes happened too suddenly for me to stop, so…it's not…"

 _Ugh, I forgot_ , Sanji thought sourly, frowning at him.

"….as if I'd coerce you into something you're not comfortable with…" Law then trailed off awkwardly. He wiped his palms on his jeans. "These books should be sufficient for your entertainment until our return later this evening. You're not on lockdown – it's up to you how you want to take care of yourself."

"You truly don't care if people see us?" Sanji asked again. "This sort of thing won't leave you feeling ashamed to have been associated with me?"

Seeing the need for security in his features, Law relaxed a little. "If you don't mind being associated with me. Considering what I've done."

"One of which included risking life and limb to rescue our captain from certain death at Marineford?"

"Oh, so you feel you owe me?"

"I just feel that that aspect outweighs the rest. If you had wanted him dead, you'd have done so a long time ago. Even if you're using him, he's using you. It's a mutual thing, and until he says otherwise, I'm fine with things."

"Understandable."

"I want this, but…I'm scared," Sanji admitted tentatively.

"I guess there's no need to insist that I'm not him, considering you know this."

Sanji sighed. "I apologize. I told you, _I warned you_ , I'm a mess."

"I have only a few weeks before you change your mind. It might sound selfish, but I'm pushy for as much experience as I'm allowed within that time limit."

Sanji accepted that so many things could change after the baby came. Feelings could shift. They'd part ways, wander off into different directions. Having a time limit sounded reasonable with their way of life. The only thing that made him feel cautious of was _how_ they'd part. Would they wind up as he and Zoro had? Angry and resentful?

"Ah, right, right…well, when you put it that way…" Sanji bit his lower lip, leaning against the table. "So…you can't get it up, either…?"

"Remember when I told you if it hadn't been used in awhile, it tends to lose its use?"

"I don't understand that. I can get hard at the feel of wind. This concept of never using it has never occurred to me!"

"You should allow me to study this steady usage of your erections to potentially save – "

"You want to study my erections?"

Law made a popping sound with his mouth, reddening noticeably. "I may have worded that wrong…"

Sanji laughed. "You have this strange confidence level until you stumble, then you stumble until you drop suddenly. Like an awkward kid."

"I admit, I have been accused of being a – "

Sanji grabbed his arm, pulling him close. He kissed him gently, shutting up his awkward rambling. "Let's work on my breathing exercises," he said, feeling his face redden.

"Oh, good, because I brought gloves," Law said seriously, pulling out a handful of them, along with some ampoules of lubrication. Sanji looked at him with confusion. "Safety first."

"Moron! The point of – _ugh_ , unless you're doing an actual exam, you don't need those! And why _gloves_?"

Law frowned at his gloves, saying, "But as a sailor, it makes sense that we'd use these while engaging into any sexual activity that doesn't require a condom, because - "

Sanji grabbed them and tossed them away with a huff. "If it's not burning, itching, oozing or has warts, you're clean!"

Law was clearly affronted. "STDs can lie dormant until an outbreak occurs – "

"This is why you're considered 'boring in bed', isn't it?"

"…Most people don't like to consider the consequences of their actions until it starts to burn, itch, ooze or shows up on a sonogram months later. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"If it's like that, then why are you kissing me? I could have spots on my mouth that are lying 'dormant'…Look, moss was the only one I was with."

"Who knows what he has."

Sanji fumbled for an answer, but he was certain he was Zoro's first physical anything, too. Quickly, hoping it wasn't too late to continue, Law said, "I can do a test. If you're clean, no gloves."

Sanji figured there was no harm in that. If it made the other man feel better, then it would be fine. He shrugged, feeling awkward. "Okay. Sure."

"Really?" Law said, lighting up for a moment before resuming his previous air. Sanji decided he liked that expression, giving him just a glimpse of a side he hadn't seen, yet. "Oh, smart of you. It should also be considered beneficial to the baby, as well. I mean, not that any would pass on to the baby, considering it's not a traditional birth, but – it'll put your mind at ease once you see that you're actually clean, and not relying on your partners' word. Maybe after, we can resume where we'd left off."

"I'll do my best," Sanji said, trying to imagine getting into the mood when the testing was all done with. On one hand, he could see why Law didn't see much action if he was this way with all his potential partners; on the other, there were benefits to this – at least he'd be healthy.

Later, Chopper wandered back to the room. He saw that Sanji was gone, Law's hat left behind on the bed, but neither of them were in sight. Sniffing the air, he intended on locating them when he heard a slight commotion ahead. A few of the Heart Pirates were trying to hold Zoro from entering the Polar Tang, but the swordsman walked forward as if they weren't a problem. Chopper hurried to him, wearing a scolding expression.

"What's this?" he asked. "It was made clear that Law didn't want visitors here."

"I think I need to have a few words with that guy," Zoro told him, shaking a leg to dislodge the man clinging to him. "There's something I need to get off my mind."

"I don't know if that should be allowed," Chopper said skeptically. "Law is actually on land. They're running clinics on the island to determine what services are needed here."

"I just can't come to terms with what he's doing," Zoro said slowly, pushing another crew member to the floor, then stepping on his back to keep him there. His buddy tried to assist, but he could not budge Zoro's leg.

"I don't think this is the right time for that," Chopper said slowly, shaking his head.

Zoro sighed impatiently. "I get that I said some things, but now everyone is making it out that I'm some sort of a bad guy. If it's not Luffy lecturing me, it's everyone else! So I get a little overexcited when it comes to him – it's not that I want to, I just…"

"Right. Well…" Chopper trailed off, unsure of what to say. He was nervous about the content of Zoro's want, sure that the conversation would include this thing with Sanji. Since Law wasn't hiding it, Zoro was sure to continue protesting it. It wasn't a secret he didn't trust the surgeon, and it definitely wasn't a secret that whatever he'd had with Sanji wasn't done.

All four of them looked up to see the subjects of discussion emerging from a corridor down the hall. They didn't see the quartet as they made their way back to Sanji's room, the cook elbowing him roughly while both of them shared words too low for the others to hear. Chopper looked at Zoro cautiously, the swordsman looking annoyed before he looked to the reindeer.

"Either or of them would do," he said, walking into a nearby waiting room, the Heart Pirates still clinging to his legs, trying their best to stop him. Chopper looked at them with concern, but figured nothing would allow the swordsman to leave unless he was satisfied.

Minutes later, Law walked through the doorway, releasing the pair of men with a snap of his fingers. They scurried away sheepishly, Zoro crossing his arms over his chest as he turned to face him.

"Roronoa-ya," Law greeted, sword held at his side. There was something off about his appearance, but Zoro couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was his disheveled hair, or the faint edges of something white on his black shirt near the hem closest to his hip, or the way he held himself with a loose shouldered wilt; there was _something_ about him that told Zoro he wasn't stressing over the future possibilities. "I'd asked for all Strawhats to stay off my ship, so this visit better be something regarding the deaths of the others in some tragic fishing accident."

"I saw the spectacle up there," Zoro stated firmly, gesturing towards Sunny, but Law looked to the opposite direction, figuring he was talking about their ship. "You guys are a thing, now, huh?"

"We're consenting adults, here."

"I understand that. This isn't about any misconceptions that you might think. I just…think it's the wrong idea for him. I've known him longer than you – I know how he gets. He'll get clingy, attach himself to you no matter what, and this might cause some problems between our crews later on – "

"I don't think I have a problem with that, right now," Law said, clearing his throat noisily while he adjusted his shirt. He came into contact with the white substance on his hem, and looked at his hand. Then looked at Zoro with a wide-eyed realization before hastily wiping it on his jeans. "Uh…so…is…that it?"

Frowning at his flustered behavior, Zoro said, "I saw the fit Luffy threw because he was convinced that you'd taken the cook away from him – right now, he understands it as a joke. Because of this entire alliance thing, I…look, are you going to take me seriously, or what?"

Zoro snapped at Law impatiently as Law examined his shirt, his jeans, and then used the hem to clean his fingers. "I'm listening. But does he understand the situation as a joke?"

"I'm sure he does. He's not the type to understand the consequences of a thing like this – "

"He wouldn't, would he?" Law interrupted him to say. "Considering how long he's been carrying on with his significant other, he wouldn't understand the definition of 'hooking up'. He understands long-term full well, which is why he panicked. But I'm sure if we assure him that this isn't as serious as he thinks it is, I'm sure it'll pass right over."

Zoro twitched. He adjusted his swords with discomfort.

"He…probably won't understand that, either," Zoro mumbled. It had never occurred to him that Luffy's mystery relationship was something that could be considered as such; it also made him panic. He was First Mate – how did he miss something like this? What else had he missed?

"Just tell him that this was only a short-term alliance. It has been agreed that neither of us could – "

"He's a _pregnant man_! How could you _agree_ to this?" Zoro then exclaimed, the outburst leaving him suddenly. "What's attractive about that? He doesn't even resemble himself, anymore, so I don't get the appeal! There's something else behind your actions, and I find it shady as hell."

"Some of us have our fetishes," Law said lightly. "Mine just happens to be willing and agreeable to my terms."

Zoro stared at him for a few seconds. "Don't say I didn't warn you. But it'll make things difficult when Luffy decides to interfere, because it'll put the cook in a weird place to choose."

"Not that your captain's opinion matters to me."

Seeing that nothing he said was getting through to Law, Zoro said, "…I want to talk to him."

"I can't allow that. He's been prescribed bedrest. If we don't want to lose the baby this late in the game, then we must do what we can to keep him occupied."

Zoro said nothing because he knew that their argument had caused this. He wouldn't deny it. He shifted uncomfortably before saying, "We'd talked about this, before. I just think that both of you will lose this one."

"Like you?"

"I've lost _nothing_ ," Zoro muttered stubbornly. He felt some insecurity in this; wondering just how much Law knew of them. "Like you said earlier, we're consenting adults. I'm not here to win him back, or ask for his forgiveness."

"If it were so, then you wouldn't be itching at the collar to share whatever words you feel are important with him."

"I'm trying to mend some things, and your interference isn't helping."

"I've seen how you 'mend' things," Law said, looking to his chest. "It doesn't seem to be working for you. Look, I'm not going to stand in between you two to state my claim, or turn, or whatever – I'm only stepping in because he's my patient in this environment."

Zoro felt annoyed, but he wasn't sure why.

"I'm not arguing for him," he muttered. "With your history regarding Luffy, I think it's plain and obvious what that idiot holds close to him. And with you suddenly deciding to mess with his cook, who has a history of attachments to all the wrong things – it's a safety issue. I'm doing this for the security of my crew, and not for myself."

"Right," Law said, turning and walking away, still wiping his hand on his jeans.

Zoro frowned heavily, scowling at the floor. _It was_ , he told himself.

Later that evening, he felt the vibration of approaching footsteps while he was seated on the back of Sunny, listening to the voices of both Heart and Strawhats as they watched for the incoming ship from Fantasia Island. He looked over to see Sanji walking over to him, rubbing at his back. Not _walking_ , he noticed. It was definitely a waddle to make up for the extra weight in front.

"Aren't you supposed to be hiding out somewhere?" Zoro asked crankily, feeling his ire rise just at the sight of him. "They made all these plans for you! Least you could do is abide by them."

"I overheard a couple of birds talking about how you were on the sub, today. Threatening their captain," Sanji said, speaking neutrally.

The dark, hooded sweater – _did this one have ears, too_? Zoro wondered, catching sight of extra fabric – gave him some roomy comfort. He'd changed into pants that were a little loose, rolled at the ankles. He was barefoot, his feet uncomfortably swollen. He seemed miserable with his physical condition; looking down gave him a double chin. Nami had cut his hair, so it wasn't messy – just incredibly vibrant and healthy, the ends cut neatly at his nape. But _because_ it was Sanji, Zoro just couldn't ignore the rising feeling of wanting to tease him over his appearance.

"I'm done 'threatening', cankles. The next time I feel the urge to, I'll just stab him. Like he did to me."

"Then what was your business down there?"

"Why aren't you in bed, like they want you to be?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sanji said, "I feel so much anger towards you, right now."

"Then why are you _here_?" Zoro asked with exasperation. "Why am I the only one getting into trouble when it's you causing all the ire?"

"Tell me, moss – what's your problem, this time?" Sanji then asked stiffly. "If it isn't you threatening him over something or another, then why were you there? If it's about me, then you should address me! Looking into this, anybody else would say it's a jealous fit."

Zoro stood with fierce denial. "It's _not_!"

"Really? Because if this happened to anyone else, you wouldn't be on their ass about it! _Or_ their partner's! But because it's _me_ , you - !"

Holding a palm out to stop him in mid-tirade, Zoro waited for him to fall silent. He could hear Sanji breathing slightly heavy, trying to rein in his own temper.

"I think you should return to the sub and listen to what those two have to say. With that ship coming in, it's important that you remain out of sight, for your…for _both_ of your safety."

Wearing a stubborn frown, Sanji said, "I'll do it, but…just answer this. Honestly."

Zoro thought there was no harm in that, so he nodded, crossing his arms stiffly.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"No."

"That's a shit answer, and you know it! If there weren't any, you wouldn't be on my ass all the time for all the things I do!"

Eking out a low exhale, Zoro glared at him. He didn't say anything for the longest time, Sanji watching him with a similar expression. Luffy laughed suddenly from the grass, Ussop screeching with dismay while Bepo cried out with alarm.

" _Not the shorts_!" Franky cried.

"For heaven's sake, if I have to see _that_ again, I will use the masher to make sure it goes away!" Nami threatened.

"Everything is made of rubber, isn't it?" Shachi screeched.

"LOOK AWAY!" Lola shrieked.

"I did," Zoro admitted slowly. "Took me a long time to realize it."

"It's too late," Sanji said.

Zoro looked back out at the sea. He felt reluctance to acknowledge that this had truly been his bane to bear. Out of all the problems he'd expressed during all these months, this one was the toughest to acknowledge. It was the root of it all. "I know."

"I wasn't expecting anything to change just because you finally came to grips with yourself," Sanji added, frowning bitterly. "This companionship had meant something to me back then, but it isn't anything, now. I think lying to yourself all this time and taking it out on me was unfair, and it changed everything about you for me."

Wiping his face with frustration, Zoro acknowledged. "Right. I know. _I know_ , I accept that. I was more angry at myself than…and I used different ways to express it because I didn't understand it. Of course it was unfair."

"That sort of thing wasn't something I asked for in the first place."

"I understand that I started it. I guess I ended it, too."

"You're such a dick," Sanji muttered bitterly.

"And yet you found another to occupy yourself with, so, same."

Gritting his teeth, Sanji snapped, "You should be happy I did!"

"You realize he's one of those masterminds that can manipulate people into falling into a situation suitable for him, right? You think this misplaced affection isn't just for show? Something he has over Luffy?"

Sanji frowned at him, hand over his stomach. _He was hiding_ , he realized. All day long the baby had shifted about; restlessly kicking while he was talking to Chopper, to Law, to the crew, and with Zoro – this stillness meant only one thing. He would be afraid of Zoro once he emerged into the world, and Sanji felt bad for that.

He looked away. "You don't have a say in these things, anymore. You've no claim on me."

Frustrated, Zoro said, "It bothers me because I know how you are, cook."

" _You don't know a thing about me_! Get that through your head!"

"I know enough - !"

"You know _nothing_ , shit head. You never bothered to ask! So don't say 'you know me' when you fucking well don't!"

"…Okay," Zoro said quietly. He focused on the deck, hearing him catch his breath. "Please leave."

"Look, I never wanted for us to be facing each other like this," Sanji said tightly. "I wanted us to remain the same as we were before this all happened, but you made it so difficult – "

"And yet, you're the one approaching me over this, knowing what it does to you."

Sanji grit his teeth. "I'm just so…I was angry to hear that you came down there when it was stated that I needed space, so…I thought to sort it out properly, _between us_ , and not a shitty third party."

"It was mostly to speak with him. _That_ conflict won't change."

"That's not something I'm involving myself with, that's between you two, but it's not for you to judge what happens between him and I. It doesn't involve you. If it doesn't work out between us, then it doesn't. But _you_ have no right to say anything."

"I don't," Zoro had to agree, with much discomfort. He shuffled uncomfortably.

Sanji frowned at him. He felt vague heartache upon hearing this – almost wishing Zoro had realized this then. Now, it felt like all Sanji had left was anger and a sense of uncertainty as to where he now stood with the man. He'd personally been targeted by Zoro's own confusion over himself and it couldn't be easily forgotten. Though what Zoro had said about Law made sense, Zoro hadn't seen or heard the things Law only shared with him. So Sanji didn't feel any distrust for the surgeon.

In fact, he looked to the sub and wondered if the man was looking for him.

Zoro then said, "It's going to take a little while to apologize."

Sanji looked back at him with some bewilderment. "It's going to… _what_? You're going to need _training_ on an apology?"

"It should be said when it's appropriate. At this time, I know I should, but I feel that it would be…half-ass, and wouldn't solve anything."

Sanji stared at him incredulously. He couldn't quite wrap his mind about this apology, but Zoro looked stubborn. Rattled by this, Sanji wasn't even sure what to say or do. Working his mouth a couple of times, he struggled to say something, to at least acknowledge that. But he couldn't.

"Look, I know I did wrong," Zoro said between gritted teeth. "I _know_! But to give a formal apology, to let it go…that's…I can't seem to do that, right now."

"It's easy! Just say 'I'm sorry'! Then drop it!"

"It's not that easy! Because if I say it now, it won't even be – because I don't feel it. I know I did wrong – I did _you_ wrong – but I won't be able to drop it. It's not that easy of a thing to 'drop'."

"It is if you don't have feelings – once I realized you had no more room for me, it was easy for me to let go. You're a stubborn fuck –"

"You're exactly the same!"

"But I'm not holding onto you! And if you don't have feelings for me like you claimed, then it should be easy for you to let go! There's no need for you to having a fucking fit! You should just say 'sorry' and move on! Stop dragging it out!"

Zoro heaved a massive sigh of exasperation. It _should_ be that simple. It should be that easy. But he _couldn't_. He couldn't do it, and he knew if he uttered those words, he wouldn't feel that it helped.

"I don't want it," Sanji then snapped, turning to glare the sea. He was flush-faced with rising anger, and he tried to steady his breathing. He wanted to kick the man into the water, every part of him itching to do so, but it wouldn't solve anything. "This is so stupid. This is all your fault."

"If you feel some way about it, then don't you still feel the same?" Zoro snapped back at him as he whirled to face him. "Why do _you_ get so mad right away? If it didn't matter, then you wouldn't be this way!"

"I get mad fast, and I always have! But I'm not stupid like you – "

"You're always fast to drop names and insult someone – "

"You're the same way!"

"If the shit I say and do doesn't matter to you, then why are you here talking to me? _Why_ approach me? Why do you fucking care what the fuck _I'm_ doing?"

Sanji growled, clenching his fists as he turned away again. "I don't know! I want to fix it. I want to fix things between us so we can be – whatever it was we were before all that. I want to forget this. But you make it difficult, you interfere, you – are so _infuriating_ -!"

Furrowing his brow, Zoro watched him spew all these things out in frustration, then came to a realization. He crossed the space between them, grabbing him by his hair. He kissed him, Sanji sputtering with surprise before going rigid. He was shocked that this was happening – it felt almost the same; tense, clumsy, hot. But nothing responded as it used to – he wasn't feeling the same sort of cautious joy he'd felt, or the thrill of being the recipient of this man's affection.

There was _nothing_.

He opened his mouth and clamped his teeth down on Zoro before the swordsman could pull away with a pained curse, Sanji watching him in stiff silence. Zoro wiped his lips with a thoughtful expression before Sanji push kicked him across the deck, and caused him to slam through the railing – Zoro had to catch himself quick before he fell into the water, pieces of wood raining around him.

Once he climbed back onto the deck, Sanji was wiping at his face with the sleeves of his sweater. Mottled with anger, he turned and walked away without saying anything. Zoro watched him leave. He then sat up, brushing pieces of the railing off of him before scowling at the deck. He rubbed his stomach, a red imprint of Sanji's foot lingering there. He didn't feel the same sort of interest he used to when kissing the man. Just an unpleasant sensation that made him think of how clumsy they'd been, together.

There was _nothing_ there – no spark. Just regret.

He wiped his mouth bitterly, then heaved a loud sigh of frustration.

"Did I taste good?" Law asked him curiously, having watched from Nami's tangerine garden.

"Like rubbing my teeth on a sulfur pit. Do you get off on voyeurism?" Zoro asked, rising to his feet, brushing himself off.

"Not really – it tends to leave a scar. But I suppose we all have to do things to be sure of ourselves. I hope you've found the conclusion you've been looking for."

"I have. Make it your job to keep him away from me. All he does is upset himself." Walking off, Zoro wiped his mouth again. He hit the railing with irritation. Maybe it wasn't appropriate, but he had to see for himself where his feelings were. They definitely weren't the same; he did not feel the perk he'd grown used to when engaging into physical comforts with the cook. It was nothing but mashed skin and teeth, heated with anger and frustration. Maybe that was all it was; just physical comforts between a couple of men with no one else to turn to. Nothing bigger than that.

But at least it gave him told him what he needed.

It was truly over between them.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I swear, this fic keeps getting longer and longer! I screwed up on Chapter 27 – at first I'd posted one huge chapter, but it needed to be edited and cut in half, and I'd left the marker and I messed up. It's fixed, now. Thanks to RR for pointing it out! Here is that completed chapter!**

 **RR: His prob is that he can't find an understanding partner: plus, he had whittled most of his attention and stress towards other things...so his prob wasn't like Zoro's, it was mainly that he was a bit busy. A little encouragement will work - and unlike Zoro, he'll use what he needs to to, er, perk up XD as for the limited time...well that depends. Regarding the manga timeline, I'm of the He's going to give his life away in some terrible plot, much like Ace did-fan theory. D: Causes me a lot of stress thinking about it...(sniffle)**

 **Naghitan: It does hurt. But after the cut comes the healing :) These two are very hands on; but they're testing boundaries and comfort, first. Communication is key; I like this version of Law. Like he believes in it, any version of it bc of Cora, and he's not afraid to show it bc time is ruthless, cruel, and if it wasn't for Cora, he'd totally forget it. So this story has him receptive and outward with it - clumsily lol But Sanji is the same way so it works out for us! I agree with you about Luffy! And thanks so much - the pain is real XD**

 **Yukino76: ah...it's for research purposes! XD**

 **: : 28 : :**

An hour later, Law brought Sanji some chamomile tea. The Strawhat cook was fuming in his borrowed room, and when he caught sight of the older man, he flushed with some embarrassment, retreating from the window to sit down on the bed with clumsy action.

"The ship has been spotted," Law told him, setting the tray down carefully. He plucked the bags from the teapot before replacing the lid, carefully setting them aside on a spare saucer. "Bepo retrieved this from your kitchen. It should be fine if you had some."

Sanji frowned at the tray – the gesture of serving him touched him, and it was hard to suppress the pleasure he felt in the older man 'being nice' to him. Flustered, he then snapped, "I have no problems sleeping! I don't need that."

"To settle your temper."

"That's not necessary."

"So, I have to play pretend alongside with you? That's how these things work?"

Sanji flushed again, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. It made him wince when he felt the kicking, causing him to unfold his arms and shift into a more comfortable sitting position. Catching sight of the way Law was looking at his stomach, he tentatively reached for his hands. Then guided them over so that the other man could feel the movement. It always gave Sanji a small thrill to see the light expression soften that angry face, taking that chance to rub Law's hands, admiring the feel of them.

After a few moments, he asked, "Where's Chopper?"

Law retracted his hands from his with some reluctance, fiddling with his tattooed fingers. He'd enjoyed the unexpected gesture Sanji had given him; alarmed at how thrilled he felt being the recipient of his touch. "Out with the others. The Strawhats captain is going over a plan with them."

Making a puzzled face, Sanji watched as he poured hot water into a tin cup. "Luffy doesn't plan things. He wings most of his actions."

"I meant the thief. By the way, kindly ask her to return my crew's attention – she seems to have stolen it."

"Miss Nami is considered one of the most beautiful women on the seas. It's not her fault. What's the plan?" Sanji then asked, taking the tea from him and holding it carefully over one thigh.

"Observation, mainly. There's no reason for us to hit them when it's the elders that make the decisions, right?"

"Right. They know who we are, why is Sunny still where they can see them? I hope they're not planning on engaging into any action with them. It's unnecessary."

"That's their call with you being settled down here. Don't worry about it. I've already given the order for us to pull back. Right now, they can't see us."

For a few moments, Sanji considered his options.

Studying his contemplative expression, Law said, "There's only one door you can access if you decide to leave, and it's locked tight once we're under the surface. I know you feel you can swim, but keep in mind – you might have trained your lungs to take on great underwater feats without oxygen, but your child hasn't."

Sanji sighed heavily. "Another reason why I feel as if I'm in prison!"

"You chose to be a father."

Feeling uncomfortable with his frustration regarding the lack of things he was unable to do on a whim, Sanji decided that this was dangerously close to blaming his own child for holding him back. He had to let it go. His child would not retain these feelings once he emerged.

He blew on his tea. "As long as we get there. But I'm sure the others won't jump on that ship for any confrontation when there's no merit to it."

Law wore a tight smile. "I suppose it depends on what the others will do for now. Did Blister and Bubble visit you before you found your way to Sunny's back deck?"

Sanji looked at him ruefully. Law set the tray aside to sit at the edge of his bed, examining his boots. "It's not my business. I wasn't there to interfere. Only to check up on an escaped patient."

"Yes, they did," Sanji muttered, testing the temperature of the tea. "I'm fine. Just a tickle here and there."

"And after that?"

"Nothing. Just…he's fine. He's moving." Sanji waited for a few moments before he added quietly, "He hears your voice."

"Isn't that remarkable? One could leave their print without even meeting physically," Law said with an amazed tone. "Well, when decisions are made, maybe we'll meet again later in life."

"You'll meet sooner than that, because you're the one removing him from me," Sanji said stubbornly. "Or will things stop a day after that?"

"Things depend on whatever situation is at hand at that time. So much can happen in a few weeks, as it happened here in a couple of months. Planning for anything more than that can be dangerous for the both of us," Law commented heavily.

Because it was true, Sanji had to reluctantly agree. He lowered his cup. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, Law looking at him with concern. "For now, let's just enjoy what we have. Will you be up there, as well?"

"Well, I am interested in what your crew will do," Law admitted. "Perhaps mine can take a few pointers on how to be aggressive."

Feeling left out, Sanji glared out the window. But the baby was there to remind him that this effort was for their sake. Those people couldn't get any closer to them feet underwater. He set the cup aside carefully.

"So, about the contractions thing earlier," he started off, "with the Tobbleborg weakening the walls to allow for birth, does that mean it's weaker now? Could any injury that might happen be deadly?"

"I assume so. There isn't much detail to go on regarding such situations in the journals I've collected, so we must assume all risks." After a few moments, Law added gently, "It's best that you remain here. The last time, that man had been close enough to scratch you with a knife he'd intended for your back, and I had not realized it until minutes later. That sort of thing is…concerning."

"Your crew is pretty weak – maybe they're on a similar level to the islanders; they could sense their intentions before we can."

"They were flattered to help."

Sanji didn't believe that, because despite the serious way Law spoke, there was some amusement in those crinkled eyes.

 _Oh, shit_ , he thought, feeling suddenly helpless.

Jean Bart appeared in the doorway, leaning below the frame to look down at them both. He wore a sort of sheepish expression, apologizing for the interruption. "Excuse me, captain. But should I give the order to dive? The ship is within a distance from Sunny, and they have the potential to see us in that galleon."

"Ah, yes," Law said, rising up from the bed with a startled look. "After you do that, please return to Blackleg-ya and answer any questions he has regarding the last few weeks of the Tobbleborg's gestation period."

"I'm sorry, but did I _ask_ to be transferred from one hand to the other?" Sanji interrupted with irritation. "I didn't ask him – I asked you!"

"He's fully knowledgeable with the same information I am familiar with, Blackleg-ya."

"I don't want to hear it from another guy! When you're done fucking around up there, then come back and tell me the rest of it! It's that easy!"

"Just as tempestuous as before," Jean Bart commented lightly. "It's fine if you don't want to communicate with me, but I assure you, I've studied up on these practices as much as our captain."

"I don't want to talk to another guy! And stop looking at me! I'm not a goddamn sideshow freak!"

"My apologies," Jean Bart said solemnly, rising to straighten as Law stepped through the doorway, shrugging helplessly at the taller man. "If you need anything while captain's away, please feel free to approach us in the control room."

Huffing, Sanji picked up the cup and blew across the top to cool the temperature before sipping. Hearing the sound of their footfalls leaving, he lowered the cup back to his lap. He felt frustrated in himself – he felt scared because it was so easy to lose track of time just talking to _this_ man, and why couldn't it have been that easy with Zoro?

But Zoro had always brushed him off when Sanji attempted serious conversation with him, making it impossible to even chat without confrontation. The difference between these two men was immense, and Sanji felt he had to scramble to right himself when he was left in silence.

Was that how it was supposed to be, between two people that honestly liked each other? Losing track of time while talking of various things, comfortable in each other's company? There was definitely some physical chemistry – which caused his face to redden, remembering this afternoon's activities – but this seemed different than the one he had with Zoro. Zoro was all hormones and curiosity and heat, and this was…somehow different. Not quite as passionate, but comforting. It was all genuinely intimidating for Sanji.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he told the baby, patting his stomach. "Sorry, little one."

As the pair walked towards the front of the sub, Law told Jean Bart quietly, "I apologize for his behavior – he still has a thing against male attention. Not even his crew can avoid it."

"Which is strange, concerning the memo Bepo brought to our attention," Jean Bart replied sourly, showing him a handwritten note with Bepo's signature.

' _Captain has staked his claim on baby daddy – proceed with caution_ ,' it read.

Law snorted, showing no shame or regret with his actions. Jean Bart had to admire that of him. "For someone who dislikes men as he does, he sure enjoys the intimate company of them."

Jean Bart gave him an impatient look. Despite the scolding he was prepared to give, it was nice seeing that faint smile on his savior's lips. Though rare, it assured the former slave and captain that things were going to be just fine. "Captain, we had a talk about this. I believe Penguin and the others even formed a safety plan you were to consult if you felt any attachment impulses."

"Don't think that things aren't out of my control – we both agreed that this was something for now, and nothing forever."

Jean Bart looked quizzical. "Is this an impulsive fetish?"

"We're of similar mind, and he's very understanding with my needs, as I am of his."

"Still sounds like a recipe for disaster, considering who the pair of you are," Jean Bart muttered after a few moments of consideration. Law frowned at him as he then gave the signal to Mo, who nodded.

"We're pulling back!" the technician called out, other crew members hurrying to settle at various stations, one releasing the order on an intercom to warn others that they were in the process of moving underwater.

"Are we still going to steal that baby?"

Before Law could answer Jean Bart's question, all the crew in sight whipped their heads back to look at him, all of them wearing expectant expressions.

"If you can wrest it from him," he said with a shrug.

Faces darkened with scorn as the murmurs started.

"Captain's gone soft."

"This is the trouble he gets into when he's away."

"He stops being cool when he's ' _in love_ '."

"This is why Penguin tried so hard to discourage him."

"Captain's a wimp when it comes to love."

"Captain's a _jerk_."

"He's either with us or against."

" _MAKE UP YOUR MIND_!" they shouted at him.

Jean Bart sighed as Law looked outraged. "Losing the confidence of your crew isn't a good thing."

"I won't lose sleep the way they'll lose limbs with that attitude," Law huffed, turning away from them. "The others are still on the island?"

Terry reported, "The clinics have been closed down, but the others remained on the island. They wanted to spy on the action. They feel they can be useful. Those ass-kissing bastards…"

Law considered this, and shrugged. "Then I'll join them. Please don't take offense by my patient – he's like that with everyone. The only reason why he was nice to me was because I'd performed a prostate exam on him earlier."

"Scammer!"

"Jezebel!"

"Rotten play!"

"How long has it been for you?"

" _Insolence_!" Law snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah. So he's cancer free?" Jean Bart asked.

"Yes," Law reported gravely.

"That's good news, then," Jean Bart said, several of the crew members slapping their foreheads with his obliviousness. "… _what_?"

Clearing his throat, hiding his amused expression with the adjusting of his hat, Law then said, "I'll be joining the others, then. I trust you to maintain your utmost alertness here on the sub – they are regular people, but I'm sure they are determined to follow through with their elders' dictation. Please don't open that door to anyone other than a recognized crew member. And definitely _no_ Strawhats. Or I'll kill you all with my bare hands. Er…with love."

" _Right_. Well, considering the depths we'll be settled under, I doubt anyone could swim up to our doors and knock politely to be let in," Jean Bart said skeptically.

With a nod, Law left the control room, his crew members sneering after him. As soon as he was gone, hats were thrown, stomps were made, and Jean Bart listened with a frown as they cursed their captain's weakness, but praised his bravery to risk a relationship with a harpy.

: :

Luffy sighed heavily as he watched the galleon approach. He wasn't as upbeat for the encounter as he was earlier. He hung from the lion's head with listless action, nearly flat against the surface. Nami looked up at him with exasperation, Franky guiding Sunny out from the docks with gentle urging. Zoro stood next to him, wearing a deep frown.

"Can we be an adult, today?" Nami asked impatiently, Shachi, Lola and Penguin crowded around her with pleased expressions. Her tight, neon pink mini-skirt and bright white shirt tied around her middle kept their attention. The other Heart Pirates lurked below them, visiting with the other Strawhats, and their voices occasionally filtered up to them as a calming noise. Brook's violin played merrily. "I need you to come down here and decide with us on what we're going to do."

"We're going to beat them up," Luffy said apathetically.

"We don't have a reason to attack them, because they didn't even know we were here! They had business first with these guys, so attacking them right off the bat would only make us out to be senseless - _pirates_! Sanji wants only to target the elders!" Nami exclaimed, elbowing Shachi once she detected him sniffing her hair. "I say we get out of the way, and use this time to get to the island before they can return! Less numbers!"

Luffy shrugged. "I don't know, then. Maybe he should be here to tell me what to do."

"That's not possible!"

"We can reach him by snail," Penguin offered, jerking his eyes away from Nami's chest. "Why don't we have a conference call?"

"I thought we were only going to observe," Law said, his crew straightening away from Nami with hurried action to stand at attention near him.

Luffy jerked up from the lion, looking back at him with a snarl. "I'm not talking to you!"

"You just did."

"I take it back, then!"

"Fine by me."

"Stop talking to me!"

Law tightened his lips with exasperation.

"What do you have to say for yourself, thief?" Luffy asked, staring at him.

"Not much," Nami admitted, hands on her hips. "I mean, I've already said what I needed to – "

"NOT _YOU_!" Luffy bellowed impatiently.

"THEN _WHO_?" she shouted back.

"THAT ASSHOLE RIGHT THERE!"

"There's two of us," Law said, looking at Zoro, who snarled at him. "So you need to be specific."

"I'm talking to _you_!" Luffy shouted, hoping down from the lion's head to stomp over to him. "First you betray my First Mate, then me? Do you enjoy stabbing the people closest to you? Is that it?"

"Uh oh," Nami, Penguin and Shachi muttered as one.

" _I_ stole him first!" Luffy cried. "You've gone too far with this backstabbing business, and I'm fed up!"

Ussop cleared his throat noisily, Franky and Zoro looking at each other with eye rolls. Nami's nearly disappeared into her head before she heaved a long, heavy sigh. Lola subtly tried to mimic the cat burglar's stance, adjusting her position to copy Nami's.

"You know what he means to me! And yet you still _stole_ him!"

Law stared at him warily, noticing that the other Strawhats were looking around with discomfort. It seemed that the news hadn't yet hit them, and Nami had a hand over her mouth with some awkward action. Zoro was looking off in the other direction – only Law's crew looked informed, and they seemed uncomfortable.

"I have been hungry for so long, that the feeling was something I figured I'd always live with," Luffy muttered. "Then Sanji came along, and if I even breathed that I was hungry, he was there to give me something. It's been exactly _13_ hours since you snatched him away, and it's not hunger I feel, anymore. I'm just _mad_."

"This dramatic monologue is unnecessary," Franky said with exasperation. "He's only been gone for this time because of his condition. You're making a big deal out of nothing, bro."

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FOREVER, TORAO!"

"Luffy, calm your ass," Zoro snapped. "It's not that type of a situation!"

Luffy looked at him dangerously. "Oh? So my special eyes deceived me this morning?"

"NO ONE HAS SPECIAL EYES!" Nami roared.

" _I do_ ," Ussop muttered. "I can see into the future."

"You can?" Lola asked with interest.

"Of course! It was _I_ that predicted what would happen, and every one of my predictions has come true so far!"

" _Amazing_!"

"Don't believe him," Shachi and Penguin whispered to her.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Are you just going to say nothing?" Luffy asked Law furiously, fists clenched at his sides. Law just stared at him, mouth closed with a one-sided frown. Impatiently, Luffy added, "Are you chicken, now?"

Penguin cleared his throat to catch his attention. "You have to give him permission to talk to you. You told him to stop talking to you."

"Oh, how childish," Franky muttered at Law. "You should be ashamed of yourself at your age."

" _Now_ you take an order from him?" Zoro snapped at the surgeon, who only looked amused.

" _You can talk to me, now_!" Luffy roared.

"It's as your First Mate said," Law told Luffy patiently. "It's not that type of situation. I did remove him from your crew for the last 13 hours to rest after experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions, and what's important to remember is that he is a pregnant male, an unusual condition that's very rare, and anything that should be considered 'normal' in a traditional pregnancy might be much different for his – "

"I get all that! He's sick, he lays down. Okay, I get that. But you _kissed_ him," Luffy snarled, the other Strawhats reacting with dramatic action. "You kissed him and _he liked it_ , and it looked like it happened before. _That's_ what concerned me."

"Oh my god, when did this happen?" Franky asked, utterly bewildered. "How-? Zoro, buddy, I thought he was hooking up with you."

"What - ? Leave me out of this!"

"So _that's_ what happened," Nami said, looking shocked. "I thought something was up!"

Hand to his chest, Ussop uttered, "Who knew you were capable of doing something like that? Sanji, _yeah_ , but _you_?"

"Captain is a secret kissing fiend," Shachi whispered to him.

"His standards are very low," Penguin added, Ussop looking at them with horror.

"The pizza lady," the men said together.

"She was _eighty_ years old," Lola said with remembered revulsion.

"We had to kill her to save him. Otherwise, he would've had a grandma-wife, and we were uncomfortable with that," Shachi told Ussop, who absolutely believed him. Penguin and Shachi just snickered, enjoying their joke.

"We'll probably have to kill the cook, too," Lola commented, eyes lighting up. " _That's_ how we'll steal the baby!"

"All of you guys hooking up with each other – don't you understand what's happening?" Franky asked his own crewmates, not hearing this exchange. "You guys consider yourself family, brothers, sisters! And you're hooking up with each other like this is a common brothel! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

The Heart Pirates snickered as they looked at each other.

"You _can't_ take him!" Luffy repeated.

"He isn't going to leave you guys," Law told Luffy impatiently.

In frustration, Luffy grabbed tufts of his own hair. "But he _liked_ it! So that means Zoro was right!"

"I'm not right about everything," Zoro said in defense. "Leave me out of this, please."

"I need to trust my First Mate's opinion!"

"Oh, _now_ it matters?"

"So, does this mean this alliance is over?" Law asked, nodding at his crew as they reluctantly separated themselves from the Strawhats. "As of now, we can finally make an independent decision?"

"Wait wait wait, hold up," Nami intervened, stepping up to Luffy to face Law. "No. That's not what it means."

"YES!" Luffy cried. "You've betrayed me for the last time!"

Nami punched him, Law giving the signal to Penguin, who hastily called out to the others. Once they caught the signal, they jumped off Sunny, swimming out into the darkness.

"NO!" she roared. "NO, this Alliance is _not_ over!"

"He said it was," Law told her, following after the others.

"Wait, wait!" Franky called out, realizing what was happening, Ussop gasping.

Only Zoro snorted. "You guys, he's only fucking around with you. That cook would not allow himself to be 'taken' by anyone, unless it involves a woman."

Franky relaxed, looking at him with relief. But he did note that Zoro looked a little less convinced in himself than his words allowed. "Ah…right. Yeah, you're right."

"You couldn't hold onto Sanji, Torao," Nami said with a confident nod. "Totto Land was a different situation. He'd make his way back to us even if you tried to take off with him in that yellow caboose."

"He'd swim back, yes, that's right," Ussop said, nodding as he rubbed his chin.

Luffy blinked, realizing what he'd done, then gaped at them. "Oh, man, I totally forgot Sanji's still on the sub! NO! This Alliance is _not_ over!"

"You're all right about that one thing," Law said ominously. "Blackleg-ya would return to you. But what if, in the process, he somehow forgets that he'd had a baby?"

"Don't be an ass," Nami scoffed. "There's no way you could make him forget something like that."

"I am a skilled surgeon. I can take bodies apart and put it back together. We've come across a serum in our travels that allows for a permanent memory loss. It'll be easy for him to forget and re-implant incorrect memories that take away this entire situation."

After a few moments of consideration, the Strawhats reacted noisily, causing him to cover his ears just to protect his sensitive ear drums.

"Ugh, you fiend!"

"You're an asshole!'

"You can't do this!"

"Sanji wouldn't forget!"

"BRING HIM BACK! Guys! It's time to retrieve him!" Luffy cried, pointing out at sea. "Get Sanji before Torao can take off with him!"

"To the sub! Prepare for an incoming attack!" Penguin shouted at the others before bailing off the railing, Shachi right behind him.

Zoro heaved a mighty sigh as shouts erupted. Moments later, Law was gone, his crew missing. He looked over his shoulder to see the galleon posted within sight, sails lowered. He could see the crew scrambling about on the deck, alerted to something beyond Zoro's sight, and while they were too far away to hear what was being said, the situation here was too loud to drown out the content, anyway.

He pointed them out, but everyone else was scrambling to find and stop the Polar Tang from leaving. Leaving the soldier's deck, he caught sight of Jinbei watching the galleon with a tired expression.

"I don't know if I can keep up with this nonsense," Jinbei admitted.

"You get used to it, and you'll either be driven crazy, or join it. But either one is the same," Zoro said, hearing Ussop's cries for someone to rescue Luffy from the sea. "This isn't something we should worry about. That idiot's only stirring the pot for something, but I'm not sure what."

"He's purposefully riling up Luffy and the others – he intends on having them aggressive enough to take out their frustration on the galleon. Look. That's where the others swam, to. Doing so would cause less numbers on Fantasia Island, and rile up the elders to prompt for another attack," Jinbei said. Zoro finally caught sight of swimmers making their way to the galleon. It was then he noticed that the crew had seen them approach, so they were reacting. "Overall, having the islanders challenge the Strawhats into battle will make it easier for him to invade the island for his own purposes. It's frightening how well thought out this is."

Zoro frowned, mulling over the idea. He shook his head, looking back at the others. While he didn't doubt Jinbei's theory because it sounded like something Law would do, catching the attention of the others, of Luffy, would be difficult to do. Brook had retrieved their raft, and the others were piling on, using a very obvious Penguin to follow and give chase. Luffy had been rescued, and was shouting out threats.

It looked to be another long night. From the kitchen, Bepo poked his head out, wondering why it had suddenly gone quiet.

: :

The galleon was destroyed, half sunk in the waters with sails that were mottled with damage. But most of them were still engaged in battle with each other, using suitable pieces of the wreckage to hold their individual fights on. Most of the Fantasia Islanders abandoned ship, or was tossed from the ship by various Heart and Strawhat crew members. With the ship broken as it was, most of the farming tools and supplies had been lost to the water.

By the time either crew realized that they were being approached by another vessel, it was already throwing anchor to the sea. Giant, lazy eyes stared down at them as sails snapped in the early morning breeze, furling to allow for secure positioning. The islanders that had managed to reach the shores were watching with dismay as the insignia presented itself for all to see. They scrambled for distance, shouting in alarm towards each other.

Luffy dropped his double handed grasp on Law's neck with a light gasp, Law coughing as he retrieved much needed oxygen. Penguin cautiously slid off Luffy's back and helped his captain to his feet while everyone else looked at the other ship with various expressions of curiosity and dismay.

Lowering her baton, Nami's lips set to the side, her expression showing discomfort. Lola clung to her, one side of her face pressed against Nami's abundant chest. Nami had been trying to unstick the woman from her, but Lola had been determined to cling to her in such an unsettling way.

"Who is that? Marines?" Ussop asked, untangling himself from some shredded sails, Bepo peeking up from some fallen support rungs nearby.

Robin frowned. "No. It's Germa."

"Ah, crap! How'd they find us? WHY are they finding us?"

"Sanji's brothers promised to leave him alone," Nami said with dismay, Lola reluctantly letting go of her. "'Why' is a good question."

"'How' is important, here," Brook said gravely. "Maybe they found out about Sanji's condition. This could be dangerous, for him."

"We were so careful!" Luffy exclaimed. He hit Law with the back of his hand as the older man rubbed his shoulder painfully. "Traffles. _Enough_. You and I are back on. I don't trust these guys. Sanji's brothers are the worst."

Catching his breath and straightening his half wet, half smoldering clothes, Law said breathlessly, "Oh, good. It's best meeting the family right away, rather than later."

Luffy snarled at him before everyone's attention was drawn to the moving shape easily leaping their way. Once the caped figure landed on a secure piece of flotsam before them, it was only then the few Strawhats reacted.

Smiling pleasantly, Reiju looked at them, the Hearts pirates dazzled by her appearance, calling out to her with cheerful greetings and admiration. Her raid suit still showed off ample flesh within a deep v cut dress that allowed high slit thighs – it was more of an evening gown than a suit of armor. Her multi-colored cape had changed design to hold flowers, not targets. But the '66' that she'd worn on her thighs were now tattooed into a different design. They were now large bands of colorful flowers, vines, all of which hid the number away.

"Good morning!" she called out, waving at them.

" _Good morning_!" the Heart pirates called out joyously, practically falling over themselves to see her better.

"Big sis? It's just you?" Luffy called out cautiously, eyeing the warship.

"Just me, I assure you! Are you all busy?" Reiju then asked, observing the scene curiously.

" _Our_ schedule is free!" the Heart pirates cried.

Reaching into a belt pocket, she withdrew a flyer, unfolding it to show off a picture. Squinting, Luffy tried to see what it was she was holding up, Ussop pulling down his goggles for a better look. He reacted with dismay. It was Sanji, caught in mid-turn on one of the previous islands, his rotund stomach obvious beneath his t-shirt. He was in the middle of stuffing his mouth with ice cream, so it obscured most of his facial features. In the background was the back of Chopper's head as he tended to a load on his back.

"I would like to talk to my brother, please," Reiju said. "And ask him why I had felt the need to gather the evidence of him looking…abnormally rounded. Has he turned to drinking to cope?"

Luffy looked to Nami, who shrugged. "It's going to get out there, eventually. Best warn him she's here."

"That's his sister?" Zoro asked, holding Shachi in a one armed choke hold, Larry under one foot. He studied Reiju for a few moments, thinking that the pair of them did look alike.

"She's the nice one!" Luffy told him, reaching out and patting Law's back and causing the older man to nearly lose his footing on the uneven piece of wreckage they had been battling atop of. Perking up, he grabbed Law in a loose one armed hug, exclaiming, "You have to bring him up, now! Bring him! He should be okay to cook for us, yeah? _All right_! C'mon, everyone! Back to Sunny! Our alliance is _back on_!"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I wrote enough to post for two chapts, today! Thank you RR, Naghi-tan, Guest (your ideas get even wilder!), yukino76, and Happy Balon for your reviews and thoughts! It gets even more hectic after this – after writing Reiju the way I have in my other stories, I wanted to go a different route with this characterization. :D**

 **: : 29 : :**

In Sunny's kitchen, Reiju wore a small smile as she sat at the table, surrounded by Heart Pirates as they sat as close as possible to her, wearing admiring expressions. Nami brought out a tray with drinks and light snacks, the open kitchen door allowing them to hear all the yelling and screaming from the bathroom while the others showered and changed. Awkwardly, Nami set the tray down on the table with a light clatter before digging into her shorts pockets, displaying the mace dispenser. The Heart Pirates scattered to leave them alone.

Huffing as she tossed her hair over one shoulder, Nami sat across from Reiju as she indicated for her to take a cup. Reiju did so politely while Nami studied the flyer the eldest Vinsmoke sibling had in her possession.

"I was the one to intercept this as it was being sent to the World Government headquarters for inquiry," Reiju said. "I ended up destroying the original. I felt it prudent – it was encrypted, which made me curious."

"Good thinking. He's pretty embarrassed about his condition," Nami said, examining the picture. "It was the cause of a horrible prank – but he's accepted it and he's willing to carry it to the end."

Reiju blinked.

"He's pregnant."

Reiju's eyebrows lifted, her eyes dropping to the flyer before looking at him. " _Impossible_."

"Yeah, that's what we all said. There are a ton of technical terms going around, but the basis is that he is and it's something he wanted to do," Nami said, chin on palm. "He had some complications recently, so Trafalgar Law tucked him away in his sub to keep him rested."

Reiju exhaled lightly, processing this information. "All of you are the cause of world change, with mad men battling it out for top supremacy, and yet you paused to allow my brother time to be…pregnant."

"Yep. It's complicated."

Reiju set her cup aside, a little flustered. Nami watched her struggle, finding it amusing. After a few moments, Reiju took a deep breath. "Well. He's always up to something, isn't he?"

"He's…a lot bigger than this, now," Nami warned her. "But don't make any remarks about it, he's extremely sensitive about his appearance."

Reiju swallowed. "Mood swings?"

"Oh, God, they're horrible. He eats some of the most disgusting combinations, he cries over the smallest thing, he's always in the bathroom, he's – but he'll make a great father," Nami said, smiling brightly. "He's determined to make a beautiful life for King."

"'King'?"

"Well, he hasn't decided on a name, so…the crew came up with one for him. King Loveleg."

Reiju looked at her with some disbelief, but then her lips curled with amusement once again. At the sound of approaching footfalls, both of them looked over to the door. Chopper walked in first, greeting them cheerfully. Sanji followed behind him with a sullen expression, Law right behind him. Reiju stood, her eyes wide as she took in her younger brother's form. He wore a coral colored maternity shirt with folded sleeves, and striped tanned cargo shorts without shoes. His weight gain was truly apparent – his stomach protruded away from him, almost as if he'd had something stuffed there behind his shirt. His limbs were fleshier than before – it was shocking to see him in this state, considering how slim he'd always been. His face was rounder, but his skin glowed and his hair was absurdly full and healthy, and his eyes seemed bright despite his moody expression. He did not look flashy, fit or comfortable. For a moment, if not for his masculine features, he reminded her of their mother. Looking heavy and rounded with four babies inside of her, accompanied with doctors that monitored her every move.

She couldn't help but cover her mouth with shock.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sullenly.

"Be nice," Nami warned him, drumming her nails atop of the table.

"First I find out that you idiots were fighting with each other, engaging with those damn islanders, then learn that _she's_ here? I don't have any room for 'being nice'," Sanji said tightly. But he struggled to find a neutral tone, Chopper awkwardly fiddling with his hooves while Law fixed his black shirt with his Jolly Roger over the left breast, a short sleeve garment over his nicest jeans. "I'm sorry. It's not something one wakes up to, normally."

"We'll find you something to eat, Sanji," Chopper said, looking up at him with rounded eyes. "Why don't you take a seat and – "

"I'll do it myself! I'm not fucking helpless," Sanji said tightly, jaw clenched. Chopper looked at him meekly, Sanji feeling bad for snapping at him. He reached down to pat the top of his head, but saw Law fiddling with his shoulder, so he straightened up and stared at him. "And you! You're not what you used to be, and you're picking fights with someone better conditioned than you? Go fix it, I have no sympathy for you."

"Is this any way to talk your elders?" Law asked, then winced as Sanji kicked him, Chopper giving an outraged gasp.

"By the way, this is Trafalgar Law," Sanji then told Reiju, gesturing at him. Reiju lowered her hand, rising to stand. She knew Chopper – she only recognized Law from his Wanted poster, so she wasn't too familiar over who he was as a person. Just intimidating and abrupt, his scowling face unmoving as the conversation carried on. "He's on loan with us for awhile. Shit head, if those eyes drop anywhere below her eye level, you'll pay for it."

"Pleased to meet you," Reiju said brightly, expecting him to fawn over her as most of the others had. He only nodded to acknowledge her, keeping eyes level, while Sanji frowned up at him. Nami cleared her throat noisily, Sanji reddening slightly as he glanced at her, feeling as if he were placed in an awkward position.

Reiju then said with a small bow, "Thank you for watching over my stupid brother. Please forgive him – our mother wasn't any different when she was pregnant with him and his brothers. She was miserable, and she took it out on anyone without meaning to. It's the hormones."

"Oh, it's no problem, we're used to it. It's insulting that you think we're unable to handle this type of situation," Chopper said, trying not to look so pleased.

"Look, sorry, I'm just - seeing you here threw me off," Sanji said, ashamed of his earlier exchange. He patted Law's unhurt shoulder to show his apology.

Reiju looked at him, straightening with an amused curl of her lips. "As I was telling your friend, I intercepted an encrypted transmission that turned out to be this photo, and I had some questions. Now that I have my answer, I have…more questions. Also, I'm sure your doctors won't mind if I could provide some information regarding our mother's condition, as I'm sure it will help."

"This isn't the same situation as hers," Sanji said crankily, making his way to the kitchen, Reiju watching after him. She was highly amused at his gait, his hand creeping back to hold onto his own back.

"Any information would be useful," Chopper whispered to her. "This is a learn as we go sort of thing, and he's not our typical patient."

"I see."

Nami rose from the table. "I'm going to make sure those kids outside stay outside. Sanji, Luffy is still upset about this whole 'taken' thing. But I'm sure you and your sister would like to catch up, so let's leave them with some privacy, you two."

"Thank you," Reiju told her as she ushered Chopper and Law out the door, shutting it behind her. Reiju then made her way to the counter, sitting at it while Sanji pulled out various things from the fridge, the cabinets, looking hostile as he did so. "This is an unusual situation."

"I didn't ask for it to happen. It just did. It's complicated. It's a fast moving thing, about six months total. Maybe even earlier. Took me awhile to stop smoking," Sanji muttered, examining the meat. It suddenly occurred to Reiju that he wasn't with a cigarette between his lips, and nodded with approval. "When I did, it…it caused some damage, so those guys…they think he'll come early."

"You already know the sex?"

With a heavy sigh, Sanji told her everything about his condition. By the time he'd completed a feast to feed both crews, Reiju understood just as much as he did about his condition.

She said firmly, "Then you'll mind your doctors every word. They're not just saying these things to upset you. Mother was as stubborn as you are, and tried to live her life normally, but her condition prevented comfort. She was bed ridden the last two months – as a normal multiple pregnancy, she had you four a month early, where you all spent time in the incubators. If this happens, then you must abide by their warnings. For the safety of King."

"Not King," Sanji corrected her. "I haven't actually decided on a name. But not King."

"I suppose these things are more difficult for men to think about," Reiju commented. "What will you tell the world once you have him? You'll continue your adventures with him?"

"Pretty much."

"That's concerning."

"So I've been told."

Reiju studied him for a few moments, then furrowed her brow. "I thought you had a thing with your friend, but the chemistry is lacking."

Wearing a guilty expression, Sanji wondered if he'd given himself away that fast.

Seeing the expression, Reiju wasn't sure how to interpret it. "Nami?"

"Oh, she…she's just a dear friend. It'll never be anything more. I've accepted that. It's fine."

"I'd feel better if you found someone to share your child with. It feels like such a shame because you were prepared to love a wretched woman with all your heart and soul, and now – "

" _Now_ I will love my child and that's the end of it."

"I truly wish for your happiness, but of course, a sister cannot help but want more for her little brother."

"You pressure the others like this?"

"Well, after father stepped down, they aren't as bad as they used to be – but I still don't trust them to be decent. Whatever decision they make, is something I'll just have to cope with. This…this is different."

Sanji hesitated for a bit, lowering his hands to the counter. Reiju waited, seeing the struggle on his features. Finally, with a hard exhale, he admitted, "I am…seeing someone. I might as well as say it now, it's not something that should be hidden away, considering you'll hear about it, anyway. With that idiot captain making such a big deal of it."

Perking, Reiju waited, watching her brother's face warm with color as he fiddled with his knife.

"It's…it's my doc."

Reiju immediately pictured Chopper, eyes rounded with horror. She envisioned seeing Chopper comforting her little brother, something flowery and sparkly, something straight out of a book. Of course, the reindeer was in a manly form, with a manly haircut, and Sanji was swooning in his hooves. Seeing that her imagination was running wild, Sanji sputtered, " _NO_! Law! Honestly, Reiju!"

She laughed hand on her chest with relief. "Whew!"

"It's not that big of a deal, these things happen."

"It's surprising that it's him. He's so surly, and his Wanted poster implies that he's a dangerous person, and he's…so much more older in person than he is then, isn't he?"

"Circumstances. Listen, don't make it into a big deal."

"Are you happy?" she asked him cautiously, but it was his face that told her the truth. She smiled.

"These things happen," Sanji repeated uneasily, holding a ladle that he fiddled with. "Anyway, breakfast is ready. I'm going to call those jerks in. Ladies first, so help yourself before Luffy eats it all."

Pleased she had first pick while he walked to the door to give her time, she made a plate. Minutes later, the entire area was full of people helping themselves to various items. Reiju watched as her brother served himself once he was sure everyone had their equal share, Chopper scolding him for waiting for so long to eat. His crew yelled compliments and jokes in his direction, making a spot for him at the table. The Heart Pirates, those that had the luck of finding a seat at the table, were harping on him to rest his feet. The matter was solved when Law 'chopped' off his lower legs to rest over his lap, Sanji yelling at him indignantly while the Heart Pirates yelled at their own captain for lacking any sort of manner. The surly faced man didn't take anyone's words to any value, eating and drinking his portion while Luffy continued to carry on a play by play of last night's action to Sanji between mouthfuls.

It was such a beautiful family setting, Reiju thought, watching everyone interact. Her brother had shown fierce loyalty and determination towards his crew, and it was easy to see why. He'd found a family of his own that genuinely cared for and loved him, and it made her heart hurt with joy. This baby would be loved, she knew.

: :

"It was easy to find you," Reiju said, answering Robin's question. "It was only following the mess you've left behind, with the reputation that you have. Germa technology makes it easy for our ship speeds to maintain a high rate of speed despite the seas' weather."

"Those other guys aren't aware of this, are they?" Brook asked, sipping from his tea cup. "I mean, I would hate for them to catch up."

"It's just me," Reiju assured him with a smile that caused him and the Heart Pirates to melt.

"We're _this_ close to Fantasia Island," Nami commented with concern. "We only have to do this one thing. They're determined to abolish this pregnancy to hide this secret from the rest of the world, so we're going to have a talk with them."

Reiju dabbed at her mouth, setting her napkin aside. "Germa would find no value in male breeders when we simply grow our own people. Unfortunately, brother, there are four more batches to 'birth' before we can put a stop to the program. Ichiji has taken then matter into his own hands – after the disagreement he had with father upon our leave from Whole Cake Island, our kingdom isn't as eager as it used to be. Our patriarch's show of weakness caused some discontent between them."

"That matter means nothing to me," Sanji muttered.

"It doesn't, I was simply relaying it to the others that were involved."

"Yeah, what a baby!" Luffy snickered, next to Sanji, the cook feeling cross for the lack of space between them. Law still hadn't given his legs back – the Heart Pirates were cleaning up in the kitchen, the smell of cleaning materials apparent as they brought their regime over to make it sparkle. "Sanji would never cow in front of an enemy the way he did!"

"If those islanders are unwilling to confess, then who are they to give you away? I'm sure your secret will be fine."

"It's not that far – if we're cleared to go, we could leave soon," Nami said, looking to Chopper.

"He's checked out a-okay!" the reindeer repeated cheerfully. "But because we're very close, he'll have to take it easy."

"Why not just keep a certain distance?" Reiju asked curiously.

"We're not running from these guys," Luffy scoffed.

"They'd continue their efforts even after the baby was born," Robin said gravely. "It's eliminating the secret entirely that causes us dissatisfaction in turning away from them."

"Plus, we don't even know when they're around! That's the thing!" Ussop exclaimed. "They could be standing right next to us, and we wouldn't know until the last minute! These close calls we survived were hellish!"

"We truly can't sense their intentions until they've already attacked," Nami confessed.

Reiju wore a puzzled expression. "I don't understand…you cannot _sense_ these people?"

"They're very ordinary…very plain. And _these_ guys, they're monsters – they only sense monsters in return," Nami said tiredly. "So far, he's been poisoned, bludgeoned, nearly stabbed, hit with cannon fire, and we're not risking anything else."

Reiju stared at her for several moments, then looked at the others. Her visible eyebrow crooked. "These ordinary people have caused one person so much damage in this short period of time, and you've done nothing to stop this?"

"This is why we're on the way to the island," Sanji told her bitterly. "There are a group of 'elders' that I need to talk to – "

"'Talk'?" She repeated. "You're going to 'talk' to them?"

"They blend in well with regular townspeople – they don't broadcast their intentions until it's actually happening," Zoro said stiffly.

"So 'talking' to them is your best option?"

"You keep repeating 'talk'," Franky pointed out. "Is there something wrong with this plan?"

"This is something you find suitable, Sanji?" Reiju asked her brother. " _Talk_?"

Sanji said firmly, "Yes."

Face darkening, Reiju said, "Talking doesn't work for those that are determined to get their way. Action, does."

"I refuse to take the sort of action that you're hinting, to. That's not the direction I want to go with this."

Reiju studied his stubborn expression for a few moments, then sipped at her drink. "I see. And if they aren't convinced?"

"I'm sure we can present a good argument!" Luffy said cheerfully, fist up.

Reiju smiled sweetly. "What is Plan B?"

"A morning after contraceptive," Law muttered, Penguin elbowing him.

" _This_ is Plan A through Z," Sanji told her, not understanding what Law had said. "I don't intend on following your family's footsteps to make a point."

"So even if your plan fails, captain, what will you do for my brother?" Reiju asked Luffy directly.

"This is his plan, and it's gonna work," Luffy assured her, cramming more bacon into his mouth.

Reiju's lips thinned briefly. "If this is what you want, I assure you, I am fully committed to supporting your plan, brother, but I'm going to be frank. If I am to be an aunt, I will step in where you cannot. As a Vinsmoke, we have a particular set of ideals – "

"You'll stay out of it!" Sanji snapped.

"I can give you the coordinates, if you wish," Law told her. "We're only a temporary alliance, so it isn't as if I agree with everyone here."

"You can only do that when the alliance is over," Luffy complained, leaning over to look at him. "Otherwise, you'll be betraying me for the final and last time."

"How many times have I done so?" Law asked curiously.

"Six," Zoro stated fiercely.

"Hmm…let's shoot for ten."

"Let's shoot _you_!"

"Guys, we're adults, we should insult each other maturely," Nami growled at both of them.

"Both of you will go along with what I wish," Sanji started, growing angry, "because if you don't - !"

"Sanji dear, coral and red seems to be clashing," Brook whispered.

Reiju interrupted him firmly. "Sanji, as your sister, I reserve the right to fulfill a certain duty. What I may decide for you may not be something you like, but even if it's the 'last straw', my mind will be made up. You've already decided to put this child into certain danger, but you won't have a chance to do so if this talk fails. I'll give notice to my crew to sail on without me – I assume I'll have a place to stay while I see through with this endeavor?"

"We have room!" the Heart Pirates cried eagerly as one while Nami spat out her drink, Sanji freezing with fork in mid-lift.

Reiju rose from the table. "Thank you for the meal. I'll return within the hour."

"You're not allowed to stay here with us!" Sanji snapped at her.

"Your captain owes me for saving his life," Reiju said, walking off as Luffy wore a concentrative expression.

"Oh yeah! Ha ha, the poisonous fish!"

"What poisonous fish? What'd she do?" Ussop asked him curiously.

"Ah, she kissed me and made it better. I don't know the mechanics of it, but I'm still alive today," Luffy said casually, Sanji staring at him with horror. Law looked across the table to see what Luffy's partner thought of this, and smirked at the sight of a horrified expression.

"Just think of it as CPR," he said cajolingly, Zoro looking up with curiosity to see what he was talking about.

" _Lucky_!" Brook cried. "I have never felt so envious as I did that day!"

"You're not going to allow her to stay with us," Sanji hissed at Luffy, setting his fork down. "She will do everything opposite of what I believe in!"

"Even if we agree that she's not allowed to tag along, it might be easier to have her close to supervise her actions," Robin commented, sipping at her tea. "Convincing her personally might be the only way to stop any action she might take. If she's independent, and with a ship that's faster than ours, she will reach Fantasia Island before us and take matters into her own hands. If she can witness personally what you're capable of, then perhaps you should allow her to do this."

"The only voice of reason here," Law commented, causing her to smile brightly at him.

"True," Nami agreed wearily. "Sanji, you can't be mad – she's only doing what I'm sure some of you guys can only think. You murderous monsters."

"She has no right to say anything – "

"I think it's different for her," Jinbei interrupted gently. "She acknowledged that she will be an 'aunt' – she only shares the enthusiasm the rest of you have for your child."

"So, wait, is she going to go all assassin on these people?" Franky asked curiously. "Because I'm not kidding, that sounds really cool. I kinda want to be a witness to that."

"It'd be horrible to see," Chopper said, lowering his milk. "Because it would be like someone squishing ants underfoot."

"She's that strong?"

"Stronger! All of them are! But only with the use of their raid suits," Chopper added, looking at Sanji. "He is the only one superhuman enough through the use of himself. That is to be admired."

"Yeah, whatever, he doesn't have huge – "

Robin's hands sprouted over his shoulders and clamped down hard over his mouth and nose.

Sanji felt a firm touch on his foot – still disconnected from his body – and jerked his head around to see Law massaging it underneath the table with one hand, the other palm supporting his chin as he listened to the others' conversation. Despite his welling anger in his older sister, the physical sensation of comfort and relief distracted him. It had been awhile since any attention came to his feet – he felt his face warm.

"I don't have to like it," he then muttered. "But this plan will work. If I have to stop her from doing anything stupid, then so be it."

Luffy looked at him, chewing awkwardly around a mouthful of food. "Sanji, sometimes it's okay to let an older sibling do what they want. They might think differently than you, but it's important to remember that they love you that much to do something for you."

Thinking that Luffy had his older brother in mind as he said this, Sanji couldn't say anything in regards to that. So he grunted an acknowledgment, resuming eating. He then pushed his plate away once he realized how much he ate. "This is why I'm so fucking fat. If you're done, get out of my kitchen."

" _Reow_ ," Nami commented with a laugh.

"It's not you that's hungry," Brook said, Franky fighting to dislodge Robin's hands from his face, Ussop looking up at this with concern. "It's the baby."

"He's not in charge of me! I am!"

Most of them laughed as they rose from the table, causing him to flush. Seeing that the kitchen was clean, there wasn't much for him to do. He ran his hands through his hair. "I apologize for being snappy. I get what you're trying to say, Luffy, but I don't want some unnecessary slaughter happening for my sake – "

"Then it's not for your sake. It's King's," Luffy said, pushing his empty plate aside and snatching Sanji's to finish.

" _Not_ King."

"Besides, I don't agree to slaughter, but if people won't stop even if you ask them to, then there has to be another option. Maybe it's best to have it out of your hands."

"You were there to meet my family," Sanji told him. "I'm not any part of that. I don't want any influence from them on my life or my choices."

"If it's big sis, it's okay."

"Besides, if she commits to the work, and you're as estranged as you say, then it won't fall on you," Law told Sanji, working on the other foot. "It would be her decision alone."

"For the sake of my child."

"And what's wrong with thinking about Turkey's future?"

"Mmm, _turkey_ ," Luffy muttered dreamily.

"These lines won't be blurred, right now," Sanji muttered, hating how the older man's fingers worked his swollen, aching feet with such magic that his eyes were watering.

Luffy then peered at him. "I get that this is an emotional conversation, but I sure hope those are tears of happiness and not frustration."

"I'm not crying!"

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Go away…"

"Torao, we're back on, still," Luffy then told Law. "Even if it's only big sis, last night was just a misunderstanding. We're going to do this as a group!"

"We'll be on the same island, but probably doing different things," Law said. "What matters is that Blackleg-ya gets his wish."

"I suppose, but what will you be doing?" Luffy asked skeptically.

"Oh, just a little pillaging, some mass murdering, punching old people in the face for their purses. That sort of thing."

" _Yeah_ , right!"

"So, Luffy, about this kiss," Ussop said, siding up to him with a frown.

"Oh, man, it was great! It saved my life! If she hadn't been there, I would've been a goner!" Luffy crowed, pushing his chair in. "I gotta poop. Talk to me outside the door."

"NO!"

"It's a short drop off, it won't take long!"

"Still NO!"

"So, hey, are we cleared to move on?" Luffy then asked Law, slinging an arm around Ussop, causing him to stumble.

"If he wants to do this, he better get it over with soon," Law said. "There's no telling when the actual labor will occur. We're expecting an early delivery."

"We can go now," Sanji confirmed.

Happily, Luffy was out the door with Ussop following after him, complaining about the poisonous fish. Law looked over at Sanji, Penguin snoring between them. "He's avoiding you."

"It's for the best," Sanji muttered, knowing he was talking of Zoro. He'd noticed that the swordsman had ignored him for much of the meal, and while he felt bad for the obviousness of the action, he actually didn't mind it. "It should be okay. I have no reason to talk to him, anymore. Can I have my legs back?"

"No."

"I trust her, and then again, it's like trusting a stranger. Too many years lost between us."

"But you trust her enough to accept her decision."

"She's a Vinsmoke," Sanji said bitterly.

"She's your sister."

"Yes, of course, I acknowledge that, but – "

"If she's willing to change years of 'bad behavior', then it isn't for you to say negative things about what she already has to bear. It's unfair."

Sanji sighed heavily, hands on his stomach as he felt the first indications of movement. Penguin's snores were constant between them, so it was truly the only noise in the dining room for now. Seeing that his head was turned his way, Law used Sanji's right foot to poke him with. Sanji wiggled his toes once he felt the First Mate's breath against them.

"Stop being weird with my feet!"

"Then I won't confess to what I was doing earlier, with them."

Sanji struggled to think, not wanting to be thrown off from this conversation. "If she wants to change, then it starts with my decision to keep that aspect out of it."

Using his leg to point at him, Law said, "Even after you speak with the elders, convince them to leave you alone, time will only tell if they actually listen. Do you want to continue to risk that?"

"Don't make me doubt myself."

"This isn't for you – it's for Sausage."

Sanji gave him a withering look for the name.

"Sometimes, in this world, it takes a drastic action just to make sure one gets to wake up the next day. _But_ ," Law said firmly when Sanji started to speak, "with the sinking of their ship last night, we can't discount the possibility that some may have already made their way back on borrowed or stolen fishing vessels to give warning of our intentions. So they are aware that there is one other Vinsmoke presence in the situation. They could be prepared with more drastic measures, putting her life in danger. If she can't sense them, either, then her life is at stake. It would make more sense if she were close so you can watch over her while you speak with the elders."

Sanji frowned at him, realizing that he was right. It both annoyed him and comforted him that Law could think of these things for him.

He nodded. "And if it fails, she has every right to defend herself."

Law brought his feet close to his face, Sanji burning with mortification as he sniffed them. "Exactly."

"Stop doing weird thing with my feet!"

"But I like you," Law said, pulling on his leg hairs lightly.

Unable to say anything in regards to that, Sanji just felt himself flush even more. He fiddled with the table. "I don't like that I put everyone into this position. But at the same time…I'm…grateful. This child, he…"

He trailed off after a few moments. Seeing his sister again, he was reminded of his mother. The gentle way Sora smiled, the cheered attitude she had, the love and happiness she had for her children. The strength she displayed in carrying the four of them, the determination she must have possessed despite the experimentation process. In a way, his condition was near similar to hers – his experiences nearly similar to hers. But the baby's life would be different; surrounded by a loving family, he would never feel as if he were bullied or disliked because he was different; _if_ he were different.

"Sanji?"

" _Soraji_ ," Sanji said happily. "That's his name. After my mother."

Law smiled back at him. "It's a good name. I'm sure she would feel honored."

"Blackleg. _Not_ Loveleg. Soraji Blackleg."

"Salami for short."

"Oh, shut up."

: :

After Reiju returned to Sunny with her things, the warship moving away from the island to anchor a safe distance away while awaiting her return, she was welcomed to stay in the ladies' room with them. Robin and Nami pulled out a cot and helped make her comfortable, making small talk the entire time. Changing out of her raid suit, Reiju fitted herself in jean shorts and a halter top, with some feathery heels. She plopped on a floppy hat to protect her skin against the sun, and walked back out onto Sunny's desk. The ship was cleared to move towards Fantasia Island, and it did so at a slower clip than her warship. Everyone was so cheery – enjoying their time out in the sun while they approached the island. She enjoyed the liveliness – such a difference compared to what she was used to.

After the tense talk with her brother, she was convinced that she was making the right decision. While she understood his reason to keep the encounter at talking level, it was concerning that, after everything that Nami had said had happened, these people were willing to kill an unborn child; if they were that convinced, then talking would do nothing to stop it. She had to stand firm with her decision if no one else would. Sanji didn't have to like it, but Reiju wasn't about to miss out on being an aunt to a 'natural' child.

She searched for him, finding him talking to Luffy at the lion's head, the rubberboy laughing and making a mess of whatever conversation they were having. The other captain was seated nearby, sword against his shoulder, taking a short nap – like a faithful dog that trailed after its owner. She was curious about that relationship – she didn't see too much of it at the table.

She needed to approve of this relationship – after what Pudding did, she didn't trust that her brother's heart was receptive to the right choice. She didn't want him being taken advantage of by anyone, and she would be putting a stop to anything she found inappropriate to her pregnant younger brother. He was obviously not in the right mind to make an appropriate decision in regard to matters of his tender heart.

She watched as Luffy stretched his limbs to hug Sanji around the head, Sanji struggling to get loose before pulling away. Sanji then walked off, so Luffy resumed his attention forward, and the cook made his way towards what looked like a new addition to the ship nearby. Satisfied that he would be occupied for awhile, Reiju approached the man sleeping on the soldier's deck.

"Let us get to know each other," she said as she crouched in front of him, hearing Luffy sing quietly to himself while Franky roared with laughter in the background, Chopper screamed, and Ussop shouted at everyone to not eat the pink juice he'd left sitting out on a nearby table. When Law stirred, frowning at her for waking him up, Reiju said, "You're in a relationship with my brother. Aren't men visual creatures, and need to find something appealing about their partner's features before they can be interested in the entire package? I love my brother, but he is a rather strange sight."

Law adjusted his hat. "I happen to find strange things endearing."

Reiju frowned. "Is this something like a to-do list for you, surgeon? What true intentions do you have for my brother?"

"I plan on stealing his child as soon as he has it, then impregnating him again so that Prosciutto doesn't grow up alone. No one should have to grow up alone."

Stiffening as she stood, Reiju said, "Usually, people will want to make a good impression on one's family members."

"Why lie about myself? Let's get our plans out in the open, make sure everyone isn't shocked if one finds out they're lied, to."

Reiju thought of Pudding, and felt her fists clench. "Sanji is agreeable to these terms?"

"No. He continues to resist, which only encourages me into breaking him even further."

Reiju snapped, "Then maybe it's not a wise idea for you to be with him at all!"

"On the contrary," Law said, rising to his feet with a stretch, seeing that Sanji was nowhere to be seen, "it's one of the dumbest ideas I've had, but I'm too deep in it to say I messed up, so I'm just plowing forward until I hit something to stop my progress. You know…just like a man to do."

One feathery heel slammed into the railing next to his head, Law averting his gaze elsewhere as her shorts rode up. Coldly, Reiju said, "My brother has one of the purest hearts out here on these seas, and if he chose to love you, then he's blind to this act! He would be willing to sacrifice himself for others without a second thought, and if you are threatening him and his child, then I find it within myself to threaten you!"

"Ah, that makes this alliance much more interesting. Excuse me. He's disappeared, which I hope to take advantage of it while we have some privacy," Law told her, strolling off while Reiju gaped after him.

Luffy noticed them behind him, and noticed her expression. "Hey big sis, what's up?"

"That man is very crude!"

"Ha ha! If that old softy offended you, he's probably very nervous and thinks he has no chance at a good impression! If Sanji likes him, then it's fine."

"He was willing to marry Pudding to save the rest of us!"

"Pudding was a weirdo that deceived us all, even me!" Luffy said incredulously. "Plus, she's a lady, so he gets tricked by anything that's a lady. With guys, he's a lot more cautious and distrustful – he doesn't like anyone! But he likes Law, so it's fine. It's only us that has a problem with it."

"Do you even understand the things that come from your mouth?"

"Hmm…sometimes," Luffy muttered, furrowing his brow. "But Law says stuff like that because he doesn't know how to act. It makes him feel better when people are mad at him."

"If he disrespects Sanji, then I will end him quickly."

Luffy laughed. "Jump behind Zoro. He wants to kill him, too!"

Puzzled at the lighthearted cheer Luffy had for the man, Reiju turned and walked off to continue her investigation.


	30. Chapter 30

**Naghi-Tan: haha! It is, isn't it? XD**

 **Guest#1: Thanks!**

 **Guest#2: He likes to live dangerously XD**

 **Happy Balon: I have some fluff scheduled soon…**

 **RR: He did his best but choked at the last second, poor guy. Luffy hasn't quite forgiven him, but there's still plenty of time to talk about it! D: There's still so much to wrap up, now. Law isn't known for his conventional methods of woo-ing – makes you wonder more of the story regarding the 80 yo pizza woman XD**

 **Cheers: He's a sarcastic guy that started opening up because of the craziness he's surrounded by. Strawhat influence. It's also a defense mechanism that may or may not have worked. I know what you mean by descriptions – I want his personality to shine more than his looks :D Bc of the circumstances, there may not be that much time to display any jealousy issues – he's just enjoying the moment as it is. (Dust to Dust – ah, I miss that fic!) I want to describe Sanji's pregnancy as near-real, rather than pretty fantasy; all the things that have been described to come with it make it more enjoyable to write (like this chapter). Your mom sounds like she was very comfortable, and must have glowed! Have to admire those that endure because it sounds like a lot of hard work! As for his 'physical examination' – ah, there's still time! Luffy's mystery SO will be revealed soon XD**

 **Shit Cook: It started out as them having a 'thing' that failed – both of them acknowledged that neither can give the other what they want, that their fling was based on physical experimentation, but because they are stubborn and too prideful to give to each other, it ended very messily. The tension continues with them, but Zoro took a step back because he realized just how stressful he could be with Sanji. Though they came to these conclusions, they still have a lot to work on.**

 **: : 30 : :**

Later on, she caught sight of her brother talking to Brook, the skeleton looming over him with a merry tone and violin in his hands. Jinbei also wore a concerned expression, hands on his wide hips as both of them listened to whatever it was Sanji was saying to them. Law was standing nearby with a laundry basket at his feet and a book in hand, reading glasses in place, making notes whenever a page called for it. Chopper had another laundry basket strapped to his back while in deer form, but he was distracted by those on the grass.

Sneaking closer, Reiju heard the conversation taking place.

"No one knows who is stealing panties," Brook said, "but it's definitely not me! I'd brag about it! Pretty sure I confessed to stealing yours a long time ago. All the clean ones, of course."

"Why would you…?" Jinbei questioned with a shocked look.

"To remember the individual scent of my friends, in the event that I should ever lose my vision," Brook told him seriously.

"But…you don't have a nose…"

"You're right! I don't! Yo ho ho hohoho! It's been missing for _years_!"

"You don't have to remember us that way!" Sanji barked at Brook.

Brook leered at him. "Are you still able to wear briefs, dear? Or have you switched to those ugly granny panties that cover everything?"

"It's none of your business what they are!"

"There are many concerns that are running through my mind, right now," Jinbei muttered, red faced.

"I don't know why you are bothered, it's only the women's panties that are being stolen," Brook said. "But yours – when the younger set runs out of clean clothes, they borrow the others' before they realize it. That's why Sanji is missing exactly three sets, right?"

"Correct," Sanji muttered, crossing his arms as he looked to his captain and the others suspiciously.

" _Borrow_?" Jinbei cried, looking shocked.

"They learned early on not to bother with Zoro's," Brook whispered to him. "I've never seen such violent spanking, before."

"I'll go ask those guys, then."

"Unless it is the surgeon's fault. He's known for stealing things," Brook continued to whisper, having to lean low to do so.

"Pretty sure I'm quite familiar with how his ass smells," Law muttered just loud enough to be heard. Sanji's face reddened, and he jerked Brook's violin away from him and threw it at him. He only tilted his head to allow the instrument to fly past him, Brook shrieking as it headed for the water. Robin's arms burst out from the railing, caught it, and hauled it back over. Jinbei's mouth dropped open, his stunned expression speaking volumes.

Sanji shouted at Law, "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Reiju reddened with fury. How dare that man mortify her younger brother by being so crass?

"I'm going to walk away and pretend I hadn't been a part of this conversation," Jinbei mumbled, walking off.

"Watch over your underwear! You could be the next!" Brook shouted after him with concern.

"I don't wear any."

This caused faces to stiffen with reaction as Jinbei hurried away.

"I might have an idea of who has been stealing panties," Robin said as she approached them, returning Brook's violin to him. "But in order to give a secret, I must have one in return."

"I am addicted to milk," Brook told her, bony hand over his chest. "It's a serious illness for which there is no cure."

"I'm pregnant, I don't know who the father is, and hope no one finds out," Sanji said.

"I own a collection of rare coins," Law offered.

Robin only chuckled. "Knowing all these things already, I'm afraid I cannot tell."

"How can we have secrets when everyone already knows our business?" Brook asked curiously. "We've nothing more to hide."

"Ah, so the conundrum continues…"

"Is there a difference between panties being stolen, or being given away?" Law asked, looking over his book.

Robin chuckled again. "I'm afraid my lips are sealed. And if you happen to give it away before I can, I know where you sleep. You wouldn't want a visit from me late at night, surgeon."

Law agreed with her with an uneasy frown, and returned to reading while Sanji and Brook examined their own versions of the threat, both of them wearing jealous expressions. Robin then walked away with a light wave.

"I guess it shouldn't be an issue if she's not bothered," Sanji mumbled to himself. "Fine. You're off the hook, bones."

"I hope you're not planning on doing our laundry for us in your condition," Brook said, leaning over to peer at his stomach with worry. "Is that what this situation is about?"

Sanji turned away in an attempt to hide himself, wearing a scowl. "I'm going to see what those guys are doing. Don't watch me walk away, or I'll dump you in the ocean."

"Is he normally this active?" Reiju asked Brook with worry as Sanji waddled off, catching the attention of the others as they called him over to look at their newest project. Her expression turned to concern as she watched him rub his back with discomfort, Franky and Ussop speaking over each other to show him what they were up to. When King was held up for Sanji to hold, Sanji threw it towards the sea, Ussop screaming out with panic. Robin caught it, bringing the doll to her bosom with a wave at Ussop's 'thanks!'.

"I truly enjoy the extra poundage, but he's self-conscious and finds it hard to accept himself," Brook said with a sigh, repositioning his violin. He played a light tune. "Try as we might to cheer him up with compliments, he's a bashful child."

"Hmm," Reiju mumbled, glaring at the surgeon as he suddenly stepped away with the laundry basket. Moments later, the area he'd been sitting in exploded with brilliant pink paint that left behind a soul-stealing stench, causing Brook and Reiju to hurry away, coughing and gagging.

" _SORRY_!" Ussop shouted, holding his weapon between both hands while the others wore troubled grimaces. "It's part of my boomerang project – so far, it hasn't come back to me like it should!"

"You bastard! Are you trying to kill us all?" Chopper screamed from behind him, holding his nose.

"I would hope not! I need someone to steer this tub!"

"How dare you! After everything we've been through!" Franky shouted at him indignantly. "You don't call this baby a 'tub' – it's a glorious piece of art!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…."

Sanji decided not to bother with them any longer, Chopper hurrying over with a breathy, "I have everything! Sheets, towels, blankets, and pillow cases!"

"Sanji, why are you doing all these things?" Reiju asked with concern, seeing the amount the reindeer was holding on his back. "You should be resting, not walking around the ship doing these chores…I understand that men weren't made for carrying babies – surely the extra weight is uncomfortable within the unsupported region - "

"This is what I do," Sanji told her, waving a hand in front of his face in an attempt to generate air. It was nice and warm out, but he felt sticky in all the wrong places, so it made him even crankier. He also had gas building up, but he did not want to release it with his sister around. He'd hoped to do so with Ussop's project to disguise the smell, but Reiju kept following him around. "If I don't do it, it doesn't get done right."

"Like a common slave," Reiju muttered.

"No, he has certain freedoms," Law told her. "For instance, going to the bathroom whenever he feels like it, eating without asking, breathing, saying 'no' – "

Reiju narrowed her eyes and said coldly, "I don't like you."

"I'm crushed."

Examining his sister's expression as she addressed the older man, Sanji felt uneasy. There was a part of him that felt disappointed. He did not expect Law to 'be nice' to her because of their situation, but he had hoped that both of them would recognize each other's motives to at least get along to make things easier. He felt guilty for his feelings being what they were, and guilty for not having the approval of those around him. Would it have been different if he and Zoro had made up?

He tried not to let it bother him too much – after all, all of them were in agreement over the baby, and that was what mattered the most. He had to be positive.

He cursed wearily, feeling his mood shift suddenly. " _Stop_ it. I'm not royalty, Reiju. I wasn't raised like you."

"I understand that, but – here, show me how this process work. Perhaps I can be of some assistance," she said. She was startled when Law handed her the laundry basket, forcing her to catch it awkwardly.

Sanji jerked it out of her grasp, snarling, "She's a guest!"

" _I_ can do this!" Reiju argued, snatching it back from him, holding it awkwardly within both arms. "Don't assume that just because I'm a woman of royalty that I cannot do this. I am not beneath such things."

Chopper snatched it away from her with a roar, using his antlers to hold them at bay. "Knock it off, you guys!"

Watching Sanji grow furious, Reiju watching him cautiously, Law suggested dryly, "Maybe it's time for nap-nap."

"I'm going to throw what I can into the washing machine!" Chopper said, heading off.

"Is that color healthy?" Reiju asked with concern, watching her brother's face brighten with a frustrated red hue. She glared at Law. "This is all your fault! If you've upset him and upset the baby, I swear I'll - !"

"I'm going to put you on pause for just a moment," he told her before gesturing at Sanji to start walking. "To bed with you. You need as much rest as possible if we're to go trekking around on an island that wants you dead."

"Stop treating me like a fucking child! Or a fragile thing!" Sanji snapped at him. "I don't need a goddamn _nap-nap_ – what the fuck is that, anyway? Don't tell me what my sleeping schedule should look like, you shithead! Oh my God, don't tell me how to - !"

Sanji cut himself off when the gas he'd been holding escaped noisily. He reddened while Ussop and Franky cheered, shouting out scores with pride. Reiju politely looked in the other direction while discreetly holding her breath.

Holding his nostrils closed, Ussop ran around with a clear, tube-like container, trying to catch the smell.

"I can't control these things - !" Gritting his teeth, Sanji looked away with mortification. Reiju watched as his eyes started to glitter, chin trembling ever so slightly. "Ah, fuck it. This body does what it wants. Whatever."

Reiju looked to Law with venomous action as the older man stepped over to him, kissing one red cheek. "Go use the toilet and take to your bed, after. I'll bring you some ice cream. With extra nuts. And one of those pickle sandwiches you like."

Flustered, Sanji waved him off to create space between them. He wiped his eyes, struggling to regain his dignity. In front of the guys it was fine, but this was in front of his sister, so he felt mortified down to his bones. He straightened his posture and lifted his chin, looking humiliated. "I'll continue this when I wake up. _Don't_ – Reiju, _don't_ do anything. Just sit and relax with the others. Have them give you a tour of the place."

Sanji then stomped off towards the bathroom. Law watched him go, then smirked at Reiju before strolling off to the kitchen. Steamed, Reiju growled, fists at her side.

"I'll help you kill him," Zoro said from behind her. She turned to see him resting against the wall, hands behind his head. She hadn't even seen him sitting there when this happened, so he must have appeared while they were in the midst of conversation. "We can split the bounty."

"You are Roronoa Zoro, right? I recognize you by your Wanted poster. You're part of the Worst Generation," Reiju said, fiddling with her hat.

"Yeah."

"If you help me do so, I'm sure I'd be doing the whole world a favor."

"We've got to do it when the time's right. Otherwise, cook will be bothered."

"I don't like the thought of him with my brother, so I'm sure he'd forgive me eventually."

"Honestly, he says stuff that idiot brother of yours actually listens, to. I don't get it, I don't care to, but I could do without all that attitude. Don't show him any reaction or weakness, and he should leave you alone," Zoro advised.

"It's not working for you," Reiju pointed out, causing him to scowl. She then furrowed her brow, studying him. "You've not said one word to him at the table."

"I'm sure I've said plenty – "

"To Sanji. You are the one they spoke of on Whole Cake Island, when they were trying to convince Luffy to retreat. You were waiting for them on Wano…?"

Zoro shrugged, not saying anything. "My offer still stands."

Puzzled, Reiju then made her way towards the kitchen. She pushed the door open with a loud slam, seeing the older man at the counter, patiently scooping ice cream from a large bucket into a small bowl. Already made was a questionable mound of ice cubes supporting two thick slices of pickles atop of them, juices mixing clear at the bottom of the plate. Sprinkled atop of that were raisins. It took her a few moments to look away from the monstrosity.

When she regained her sense of self, she said determinedly, "Let me make it clear to you. I don't approve of this 'relationship'."

"That's fine. Not many do."

"Your behavior is contemptible! He deserves so much better!"

"You're absolutely right," Law told her, replacing the lid over the ice cream container.

Reiju waited for him to continue, but all he did was sprinkle chopped nuts over the scoops of ice cream, then put the bucket away. He cleaned up the counter and washed the ice cream scooper out before drying it and putting it back into its storage space. Carefully, he placed two cherries atop of the nut covered mounds, arranging it just so before nodding with satisfaction. He then placed both onto a tray. He stared down at it with a grim frown, then asked her, "Do you like flowers?"

Startled by the random question, Reiju shrugged. "Sometimes."

Glancing up, he spotted something that he retrieved with a few hand gestures, Reiju watching as he arranged some flowers from the table's centerpiece on the tray for a pretty presentation. Seeing that he was ignoring her, Reiju huffed, arms crossed over her chest.

"Our mother had a difficult time with her pregnancy," she said. "She nearly died, _three_ times, due to the experimentation that took place with those boys. She was under tremendous stress to keep herself and the boys alive. As a result, she was fragile and her condition had the potential to do them all in. He could have similar problems, and yet you are _deliberately_ antagonizing him – !"

"It's important for him to understand limits, but because he is very stubborn and full of pride, it takes a different sort of care for him to actually follow. As a man, he has a certain code he needs to follow to feel included or important – as a _pregnant_ man, he endangers his own child until one of us has to step in to remind him of his delicate condition. It's either allowing himself to get hurt, or stepping in with certain actions that follow his method of agreement; it's easier to do the latter than allow the former."

"Maybe speaking with him respectfully would do a world of wonders."

Law looked at her, furrowing his brow. "Do you know your brother very well?"

Reiju inhaled shallowly.

"It's not a bad thing, but his personality demands that he prove himself to a certain extent to appear reliable and dependable, despite certain odds against him."

Curling her lips inward, quite aware of the circumstances that shaped her brother, Reiju felt momentarily shamed. Law studied her expression, but he couldn't read it, as blank as it was. Whatever Sanji's past was, he still wouldn't share it indirectly through his sister, who seemed as stubborn as he was.

"You need a spoon," Reiju then pointed out sourly.

Law examined his tray, then shrugged. "Oh, it's fine. I was going to feed ice cream to him with my tongue. That way, there are less dishes to wash when he's finished."

Her face and neck exploded with color, clashing with her hair as he disappeared, replacing himself with a stool that had Ussop's name written along one leg. Snarling, she kicked it across the room, causing it to embed into the wall, then strode out from the kitchen.

" _Like hell_!" she growled.

"Oh, dear," Nami commented. Squinting, she shielded her eyes from the sun to watch as Reiju stomped to Sanji's room. She watched her kick open the door. After disappearing for a few moments she came back out with a bewildered face. Nami sighed, Robin sipping her tea as they watched Reiju begin her search.

: :

Sanji stuffed his mouth with ice cream, Law's attention returned to his book. Both of them were sitting in the laundry room, watching Chopper as he followed Sanji's instructions. The cook sat on the couch, feet propped up on the surgeon's knees. He didn't know why Law had brought him to the room when he'd given the specific instruction for him to rest, but he wasn't going to think too much of it. At least he could make sure laundry would be done correctly. Once he was finished with his snacks, he set that aside, then patted his rounded belly. After making some room for his ice cream and pickles with ice, he did feel a little better. But pregnancy was a hard condition to negotiate – his body seemed to do every opposite of his wants, and it was truly no wonder why his moods were a mess. He was in admiration and respect to the women that allowed themselves to do this year after year.

He was never going to get over farting in front of his sister like that. He had to force himself to think of something else.

"Why are you being shitty to her?" he then asked aloud crossly. He winced as he felt the tinges of heartburn building up inside of him, and he covered his mouth to release a burp. "FUCK! I'm a fucking gas machine!"

"It's one of the side effects, and it's quite normal," Chopper assured him.

"Well…I suppose better this end than the other."

Law answered as Sanji released another burp that ended up with him patting his chest, as if that would ease the condition. "I realized I had no idea how to conduct myself around someone that you consider important to you. So I went with what is comfortable."

Sanji thought about this for a few moments, then said, "But it would mean a lot to me if you were more understanding."

Law glanced at him. "If I were to open up to your important person, it would make it more difficult to walk away when the time has come."

Sanji couldn't help but think of his situation with Zoro. Where they weren't even looking at each other, refusing to acknowledge the other's existence. It continued to bother him on a level he couldn't climb out of. He muttered bitterly as he rubbed his chest, "I don't want this to end with resentment and anger."

"Sanji. I meant it more difficult for me."

The cook considered his words. He nodded slowly as he burped once more, watching as Chopper separated the darks from the lights. "Okay. I get what you're saying."

"I apologize if I were too harsh on you. You were bound and determined to conduct yourself normally when you should be resting. I know I sound like an asshole, but I feel it's the only way you'd hear me."

"You could try asking nicely."

"I believe I have. Several times."

Sanji grunted because he was right. He studied his swollen fingers, unsure if it were the weight gain, or water weight. He just could not tell the difference, anymore. His heartburn continued to bother him – he crossly wondered how women could endure this continuous torture. It seemed as soon as one ailment ended, another started. He never felt so unattractive and dumpy as he did, now. "Your crew will meet you at the island?"

"They will. It will be further inland than your destination," Law said, making some notes.

"What are you going to do exactly?"

"It's healthy not to give everything away within the first few months of a relationship."

Sanji burped into the back of his hand, Chopper wincing at the volume of it. "All I'm asking is what you're doing while we're there!"

"Like I told your captain earlier, punching old people and kicking puppies. Don't worry about it," Law said, leaning over to kiss his shoulder. He tucked his pen between some pages, then set it aside. He carefully moved the other man's legs from his, and sidled up next to him, nuzzling up against his neck. Sanji's shoulders started inching towards his ears as he felt pleasantly warm from the inside out, liking the feel of being desired after suffering through some embarrassing moments. "You smell like milk and pickles."

"It's this new scent I'm trying out," Sanji said, trying to focus on his thoughts as he felt the older man kissing his neck, moving up to his ear. He squirmed uncomfortably as warm sensations crashed around him, warming him up even further. Chopper wasn't paying attention to them, struggling with fitted sheets becoming entangled around him as he separated the top sheets. "Yeah, we'll be in their territory, but…they're not that big sort of a problem when they're obvious, and it's not like they can go and hide anywhere – "

"It looks like he has it under control, are you done supervising?" Law asked him, Chopper struggling to release himself from the tangled mess he'd made.

Seeing that Chopper had the piles sorted correctly, Sanji felt anxious to leave it all to the reindeer, but he had to tell himself that it was okay to give up the task to another. Besides, his hormones were on high alert, awakening with interest as Law's hands creeped higher up his leg. He figured Reiju had given him space to take his nap, and wouldn't bother him anytime soon – it would give them some privacy. His interest surged.

"I have pickle breath. And I don't think I'm done burping."

"How about you sit on my lap while I burp you like a baby?"

Sanji laughed, reddening. "Fucking old man, why do you make that sound so damn perverted?"

Chopper finally locked the lid in place, and exhaled with relief, turning to look to Sanji for any more instructions. Seeing that both of them were gone, he shrugged, hopping down onto the floor just as the door flew open. Reiju peered in with an angry expression, causing the reindeer to look at her with caution. She then shut the door behind her as she strode off, Chopper tilting his head with curiosity.

Near evening, Luffy's whines for Sanji growing on her nerves, Reiju fumed in her lounge chair while she waited to see Sanji. Her brother emerged from his room with a sleepy stumble, hair in all directions while he attempted to fix it – wearing different clothes from earlier; a flowery collared t-shirt over a pair of capris, feet stuffed into hideously ugly Mary Janes. He looked more fresh-faced than earlier, and glowed with some mysterious radiance that included a bounce in his step. His partner was close behind him, yawning heavily, pausing only once he heard something that made him straighten up. It made sense moments later when Luffy slammed into him from behind with a happy yell, nearly causing Sanji to trip when all of them tumbled towards the grass. Robin caught the pregnant man before he hit the dirt, Ussop shouting at Luffy with chastising action.

Running over Law as he climbed to his feet, Luffy hugged Sanji from the side as the cook yelled at him for nearly knocking him over. Reiju rose up from her chair, Nami flipping through her magazine with a glance after her.

" _Deceiver_ ," Reiju hissed at the older man as he brushed himself off. "I'll not fall for the same trick again!"

"I wasn't aware that I had tricked you," Law told her. "I apologize. It's difficult being this intelligent."

"Don't insult me! You deliberately hid him from me after antagonizing him! This seclusion and isolation isn't good for him! Our father did this to our mother in the same manner, manipulating her to think that it was 'for her own good' when really, it was - "

"So, you wanted me to carry out apology sex in front of everyone here?"

Reiju exhaled through her nose, face darkening with growing rage. Hands in his pockets, Law strolled off as she fumed. Nami approached her cautiously, lips pursed.

"A little advice, sister," she said as Reiju clenched and unclenched her fists. "Know that every time he opens his mouth to talk to you, it's going to piss you off. You have to think above that. Brush it aside and lower yourself to a ball punch. It's the only thing that'll trip him up."

"How _difficult_!"

"Think of him as one of your other brothers," Nami suggested. "You can't change Sanji's mind about him. There's something about Law he likes, and if you continue to push for a separation, you're going to make him to feel guilty for having the feelings he does. We don't need that sort of stress on our pregnant boy – let him enjoy what he has, and try to reach that infuriating asshole another way. I don't know what else to tell you."

Reiju frowned, but took Nami's suggestion with a nod. "Sure. Thank you."

"I'll still help you kill him," Zoro offered.

"Stay out of it!" Nami snapped at him.

"We have something in common!"

"Reiju, there's something about Zoro you should know – "

Zoro covered Nami's mouth hurriedly as Reiju looked at her curiously, even more befuddled when the swordsman picked the navigator up and hurried off with her. Unsure of what that was all about, Reiju headed towards the kitchen. She saw Luffy leaning over the counter while Sanji moved about, pulling out various ingredients for dinner. Law was sprawled out on the couch, napping soundly with his head turned in the other direction. She glared at his back before she cautiously sat at the counter, watching her brother work.

He truly enjoyed being in the kitchen. His hands handled his chosen items with care, and he patiently kept Luffy from stealing anything needed. When he noticed Reiju sitting there, he served her some fruit juice and some crackers. Dinner was a grand affair, and the evening passed without much of an incident. Because of it, this gave her time to talk to her brother a little more, the rest of the crew giving them space to do so. She'd noticed Nami talking discreetly to Law, so the surgeon made himself scarce for the rest of the night.

Being the observer that she was, she noticed the odd tension between her brother and the swordsman. Zoro would approach the others without giving their direction a second look, and a few times, she'd seen both of them pass by without acknowledging the other. Because the rest of the ship's crew was extremely friendly with each other, this sort of deliberate action made her curious.

Sometime during the night, after everyone was settled down, with two of the crewmates posted for night watch, Reiju stared up at the ceiling with thoughts of the day running through her mind. While her brother complained and reacted with some melodramatics to his discomfort, he seemed to cope well with his condition. He didn't give off any feminine displays of typical pregnancy appreciation, but Reiju could tell that he was determined to see this to the end.

If she squinted hard, she could see their mother in him. Her memories gave her images of Sora rubbing her stomach, singing, talking, visually loving her children. Maybe he displayed it in other ways; maybe he did so privately. But because of the circumstances around him, he seemed to deny his own condition. He seemed to accept it casually, without much love in it.

It bothered her when Law had asked her how well she knew her own brother. Of course she wouldn't. But did _he_ know these circumstances?

She heard Nami and Robin sleeping, their breath light. She was still upset over the display she saw this afternoon – she hated seeing her brother so uncomfortable and frustrated, angry…but she couldn't deny that Law was right about him. Sanji was so stubborn and full of pride that it took a display of trickery to have him stand down to 'listen' to the advice of others.

He showed the stubborn determination of his father, if Reiju wanted to be truthful to herself. If this was true of Sanji deliberately placing his child in danger just to 'be normal', then this was something she couldn't deny. Sora had been placed in a situation where she hadn't a choice; Sanji had every choice of his own to make. It bothered her. To know he wanted to approach the root of all his troubles while heavily pregnant, in threat of having an early child, made Reiju cringe.

Especially if they were to approach people that were _dangerously non-threatening_. Sure, he had an entire crew around him to watch over him, but even they had admitted to slipping up at the last second. The last precious second that could be the tragic end of them both. She could not believe that 'talking' to these people would accomplish anything.

If Sanji failed to convince these elders to leave them alone, then she could take care of the problem herself. Her clones were on standby – her silent communication with them had them trailing after Sunny from a safe distance. Once she gave them the signal, the clones would storm the island to her, and she would take care of the problem with her own hands, reputation be damned. She was a Vinsmoke – this was what they did.

Sanji would forgive her later once he realized what she was doing for them.

: :

"There it is," Nami said, all of them watching as the island became visible in the distance. It was an aura of low hanging clouds and fog that hid towers of rock formations that protected the island from curious seafarers. Birds fluttered from various locations, flying over them the closer they approached. Reiju couldn't see much of what they did, furrowing her brow as she consulted her eternal log pose. "Fantasia Island. Law. Should we set anchor here while you locate your crew?"

"That's fine."

"No fucking tricks," Zoro warned the surgeon. "We're here for one purpose only. Whatever your intentions are, it better not interfere with ours."

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you!"

"ENOUGH!" Nami shouted at both of them. "I'm tired of you both comparing dick sizes! We're focused on the table of elders, and not your fucking egos!"

"Oh, she's forceful," Reiju murmured to Sanji, who only looked at Nami with cheer. "She would make a great commander."

"Let's get this shit over with," Zoro then said, glaring at the island. "We've spent too much time as it was on this matter. I'm this close to disregarding captains' orders and just doing away with it."

"This is something Sanji requested of us, and we're going to do it. These wizards need to be stopped today," Luffy said. He wore a shirt that could have been Sanji's – a ghastly flower print with extra material in the front, along with his jean shorts and a backpack that had yet been filled. He had a flashlight tucked in his front shirt pocket, and his beard was back – Chopper was dressed similarly, with Ussop reluctantly tugging on a hooded cape. Robin had her own cone-shaped hat, cape and boots, her dress reflecting with stars, and a painted 'wand' in one hand. Brook's beard was tied by rope around his head, his robes bright and tie-dye, his sash of reflective coin material that jingled with every movement. His sword was decorated with vines and a few fake flowers from the ladies' bedrooms.

The others were giving the group a wide berth, embarrassed.

Reiju looked at Zoro because she detected an unfamiliar tone in his voice as he spoke of the matter. Then looked to her brother, seeing his cross expression darken. Her raid suit on, she was bewildered as to why those few wore such odd costumes, uncertain to ask.

"We've gone over this plan, does it need repeating?" Jinbei asked cautiously.

"Everyone of us has a map and a compass. There are no magnetic fields powerful enough to throw them off. It's basic. In and out, and NO FUCKING AROUND, NO GETTING LOST, NO SIDE MISSIONS," Nami added, looking to Law, Zoro, and Luffy in turn.

"I'm not part of this group," Law said, raising his hand. "Can I be excused?"

"Where's your costume, Law? We're doing this together! We're still an alliance!" Luffy said sternly, hands on his hips. He gave the man's feathered cape, jeans and black long sleeve shirt a disgusted look.

"I'm too old for this shit."

"He's got the old look down," Zoro snorted.

"Be careful they don't mistake you as part of the scenery, here," Law told him. "You might be pruned accidently."

Growling with frustration, Nami turned away from them and looked at Sanji as Franky and Ussop worked together to pull Sunny to a stop. The cook wore a pair of striped capris rolled up at the leg, Mary Janes on, with an oversized black shirt on that said, 'On Board'. He held a backpack in one hand while he fiddled with his cowboy hat.

"You ready to do this?" she asked him as Sunny slowed, causing them all to adjust their stances.

"Let's get this over with," Sanji said with a sigh, plopping his hat on.


	31. Chapter 31

**RR: they can be, but he gives back as much. He's gotten over his shock and dismay and moved right into older brother bullying younger siblings just to survive XD The Strawhats are always dressed for the occasion! The mysterious underwear situation will continue until the truth is learned! He does all these things, and people don't really look into it – too exasperated and busy to really notice. Except for one person ;D Reiju will be interesting to use in this fic; what is she really capable of?**

 **Naghi-Tan: She will realize it, soon! If she pays Nami enough…both of them are behaving like fools if they think they aren't already attached, which is why they're sticking with their terms! Ahhh…heart ache…it flavors the story so well**

 **Yukino76: After seeing her lead the Strawhats to victory most movies, I'm convinced she's the true captain. XD**

 **Happy Balon: XD!**

 **: : 31 : :**

Zoro waited impatiently for the surgeon to disembark from Sunny, Merry 2 riding the waves as the others clamored on. Nami had guided them up to the rock formations, hiding Sunny in a calm bay while Law's sub posted nearby, the crew members cheerfully shouting greetings to the ladies of the group. Luffy waved back, being rejected with 'boos!' that made him laugh. Sanji had just finished packing the last of Luffy's food supply into his backpack, being one of the last ones on Sunny; it irritated Zoro that he was moving so slowly.

Zoro couldn't help but notice how _slow he was moving_. They should have been on their way, but Sanji kept forgetting something that he needed to add to Luffy's backpack, or his, and the time he took to retrieve these items was grating on Zoro's nerves. If Sanji was moving this slow on Sunny, how was he expected to avoid the attacks he'd walk into on the island?

He looked over to see Sanji finally pulling on his backpack, huffing and puffing as he did so. Zoro felt his brow grow heavy as he watched him, utterly ill at ease to know that this man intended on going into the thick of things. His instinct wanted to lock Sanji up on the ship and wait there until they returned. There were only bad things to come if this man continued on his mission to prove a damn point.

He watched as Law leaned down and kissed him openly, Sanji reddening even more as the Heart Pirates upped their heckling.

" _GROSS_!"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE HE'S BEEN?"

"WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH BLEACH!"

Luffy laughed, looking over his shoulder just in time to see Law straightening up, the rubberboy's expression darkening with a scowl. He marched over and inserted himself between them stubbornly. When his elbows shot out to separate them, Zoro shook his head with faint embarrassment.

"Be careful," Law told Sanji over Luffy's head. "And if you need any assistance, or feel weird, say something."

"Use that mouth to _talk_ , not _touch_ ," Luffy muttered, scowling up at him.

Ignoring his captain, Sanji nodded. "Right. Good luck."

"CAPTAIN! YOU SUCK!"

"DISINFECT YOURSELF, COOK!"

"KISSING FIEND!"

With a glare, Luffy began using his body to nudge Sanji into walking, the cook impatiently pulling away from him, red from the neck up to his ears. Law watched them go with that scowling expression of his before he looked at Zoro. Zoro straightened away from the wall, uncrossing his arms as his foul expression spoke everything for him. He was clad in a plain shirt and cargo pants, all in various shades of green, bandanna tied around his arm. He wore a bright orange trucker's hat with a dog's face, his backpack taken care of by Robin.

"I thought you'd do a more honorable thing," Zoro said crankily.

"I'm flattered with your level of confidence in me," Law replied, fixing his hood, feathers fluttering gently with the sea breeze.

"You really think, as his doc, that this is okay?"

"No. Which is why you're entrusted with this task."

"I'm not having anything to do with it! This is his decision, and it's going to prove me right about all the shit I've been saying."

"I suspect that this activity, combined with the stress of the situation will bring on an early labor," Law continued over him. "So it's up to you to notice any trouble he might hide as this day continues. You're the only one that will notice these types of things, since you know him best."

Zoro frowned as Law turned away, and was replaced moments later by Bepo, who looked at Zoro with a startled expression before he realized what happened. The polar bear tossed himself into the water with an outraged cry after his captain.

 _That isn't my job_ , he thought sullenly, following after the other two.

Two hours later, they were trekking through a thick jungle game trail, following Nami's directions to the main hub of the island. The air was sticky with humidity, insects buzzing around them, all of them with a light sweat. While the group was moving at a steady pace, on high alert to wildlife and potential ambush points around them, most of them threw themselves into unnecessary actions; swinging from vines into the wrong direction, falling into deceptively deep streams, or being slapped by stinging flora that turned out to be man-eating plants. Jinbei cringed every time the navigator dragged someone out of a stream or spiderweb, beating them until they apologized to her.

Through it all, Sanji trudged on with his sister at his side. Zoro suspected she was in communication with someone on the other end of those headphones she wore, for she kept touching them, as if she were adjusting them. It made him suspicious, considering how Luffy and the others spoke so derisively of the other siblings. Why they felt they could trust her was beyond Zoro, but Luffy did.

They reached a village that were surprised to see foreigners trekking out from the trees. Curious children walked alongside them with wide-eyed expressions, while the adults looked at them with interest, giggling at the comments that were exchanged between the groups. Zoro kept his hand on his swords and watched every one of them with distrust. He did end up dragging Robin away from a group of teenage boys that fawned over her appearance, using her wand to lecture them about good behavior.

An hour later, they 'borrowed' a truck and were speeding along a one lane highway towards the towering city visible in the skyline. Despite himself, Zoro looked at Sanji to see how he was holding up. He looked cranky as he fixed one of many of Luffy's lunchboxes, the rubberboy talking excitedly as he leaned over the cook's shoulder to watch Sanji arrange things just-so for Luffy's liking. Reiju was smiling next to him, keeping Luffy's beard from hanging in her face.

Zoro wasn't sure what to look for when Law had mentioned 'labor' – he thought to tell Chopper, but Chopper was an excellent doctor. If he felt something was amiss with Sanji, Zoro was sure Chopper would catch it. This wasn't any of his business – besides, Sanji could watch out for himself.

When they reached the city gates, that's when the action started. The villagers they'd passed had alerted their authorities, so armed men – holding clumsily onto outdated weaponry – tried to intercept them. It was easy work to discourage them – only one of Franky's bursts sent them scrambling for cover as the gates were knocked down by one of Luffy's punches. Exposing the city to them, revealing wood and brick huts, dirt streets, startled animals and fleeing people, allowed them entry.

The city was of hilly terrain with many dirt pathways that told them these people preferred walking to any vehicles. Most of the walkways were formed out of piles of rock with different colors, Nami suggesting that they were of set direction once she observed people fleeing from them.

"Orange for up, blue for down!" she decided, making sure Luffy understood this with a fist atop of his head as he chewed on his snack.

Reiju looked bothered as Ussop negotiated the truck through the narrow roadways, causing startled animals to lurch out of their path. Watching people flee in fear, she said, "These are the dangerous people?"

"Yep! That's them! They're plain and unassuming, aren't they?" Ussop asked, goggles in place as he twisted the wheel, a lead foot over the pedal. Nami stood against him to peer through her binoculars at the highest point of the hilly terrain, watching people scurry to prepare for their entrance at a set of red colored gates. Beyond those gates were brown colored buildings that stretched higher than those surrounding them, along with flags fluttering in the warm breeze.

"They know we're coming! This is where we split up! Remember the plan!" she shouted, looking back at the others.

"I forgot the plan!" Brook hissed to Robin, who tapped him with her wand. Jinbei frowned at both of them. Franky laughed.

Luffy wrapped an arm around Sanji as Sanji held tightly to Chopper, the reindeer looking traumatized as their captain prepared to launch them from the ship.

"I'm not spiritually ready for this!" Chopper squealed, nearly frothing at the mouth. He started to hyperventilate, Sanji looking at him with concern.

Brook moved to fit himself within Luffy's grasp when Zoro muttered a curse, shoving him aside.

"Change of plans," he told the skeleton, taking his place. Before Brook could say anything, Luffy stretched out his remaining limbs onto large trees alongside the roadway, allowing the speed of the truck to pull his torso and remaining arm forward, his limb tightening around those in his grasp. Thus, he formed a catapult with his body.

"All right! Ready! GO!" Luffy shouted, Reiju snatching onto Zoro's back at the last second, Nami gasping with outrage as their carefully constructed plan changed with the switch. Luffy catapulted outward into mid-air with blinding speed, laughing merrily at the sensation caused.

"NO! MOSS!" Sanji shouted with outrage, but it was too late. All of them screamed as one as force caught them, making it impossible to see exactly where they were going as they passed over the wall surrounding the highest point of the city. All of them were weightless in air until Reiju tumbled backward, catching herself with her boot thrusters, Sanji holding onto Chopper to engage into Skywalk, Luffy and Zoro flying off in separate directions, much to their dismay.

" _Idiots_ ," Sanji muttered, looking down to seeing men scrambling to arm themselves with whatever was closest. Chopper must have fainted for that brief moment, forcing himself awake with a shrill scream that Sanji stopped with a hand to his mouth. As he composed himself, Sanji saw those men arming themselves with farming tools, branches, rocks, and more outdated weaponry. But they were having a hard time loading them, shouting amongst each other on where to stand, how to hold a weapon. It was a pathetic sight.

Reiju stared down at them, hearing the loud collapse of a building in the distance. She saw that Zoro caught himself with his swords embedded into a building wall, but he was stuck amidst some branches, clotheslines with what looked to be tapestries drying on them. He cursed noisily as dust rose up into the air to the left of him, where Luffy must have hit. Her forehead furrowed with concern.

Chopper leapt out of Sanji's arms, taking on his Kung-Fu form, and he took care of those that were closest to them. Following her brother down, Reiju landed firmly while Sanji had to take a few seconds to catch his breath, holding onto his stomach. She hurried to him, looking for any injury.

"You guys are reckless!" she scolded, unsure of what to look for as Sanji straightened up with a wince.

"You already know this," he replied tiredly, men flying as Chopper took care of them easily.

Reiju watched the reindeer clear their path – an easy task, considering how most of them scattered or attempted to run despite holding a weapon in hand. It seemed that none of them were willing to stand their ground – most of those that she caught sight of looked so… _helpless_. Clearly afraid of them. A man fumbled with a gun, dropping most of his ammunition as his hands shook, and once he caught sight of them looking at him, he dropped his weapon and ran off with a startled cry.

Sure that the scene was clear, Chopper looked back at them with a pained expression, walking back to join them. "Ah…I feel so bad…they weren't even doing anything to defend themselves, or even fight back."

"Go open those gates, and wait for the others to come in," Sanji told him. "They should be here in a minute."

"Right!" Chopper said, running for the massive gates, men running away from him frantically.

In disbelief, Reiju looked to Sanji as he started walking, looking at the building ahead of them. Every structure held a sharp pointed roof with open windows, curtains fluttering through the space, and some of them held frightened faces as men looked out to see what the commotion was. It looked as if they hadn't any security anywhere – those that Chopper had been fighting were wearing dirty, worn clothes, in the midst of running some errand, with dropped food baskets, supply boxes, and other odds and ends scattered in the dirt.

She exhaled heavily, following after her brother with a skeptical expression.

The sound of Luffy careening through the air, latching onto another building caught her attention. The rubberboy was attempting to find the right building by peering in through the windows, causing people to scream in alarm once they caught sight of him on the upper floors, Zoro making his way back to them via rooftop.

Reiju reached out and caught a fleeing woman, dragging her back from her escape by pulling her off her feet, looking at her. "You'll provide us with the information we need. We are looking for the table of elders. Where are they?"

The woman fainted in her grasp, Sanji chiding her as she caught the woman, gently placing her down onto the ground with effort. But he required her assistance as he stood up. Reiju was very concerned with his efforts; he was moving too slowly and heavily, unlike how he had been on Sunny. "Not the women, Reiju. Grill the men – they're the ones in charge. The women wouldn't know what we're here for, or what we're talking about."

"One of those, eh?" Reiju mumbled, stalking after a man that caught sight of her movement. He promptly wet his pants, which caused her to draw back with disgust. Humiliated, the man shuffled off.

Catching his breath, Sanji watched his crewmates clear the grounds. In a way, it was unbelievable how easy it was to do this; in another, it felt wrong to launch such an attack on people that could barely find it within themselves to stand up to them. All the wild jostling from the earlier actions made him feel dizzy, winded, and he curled an arm around his stomach in an effort to relieve the pressure that seemed to have built because of it. For such limited action, he felt _exhausted_ ; and they were nowhere near the table, just yet.

He exhaled slowly, then started walking. Luffy dropped down next to him with a 'whew!'

"I couldn't get any answers," he told Sanji, flipping his beard over his shoulder. "Everyone was too busy running and screaming. They must have feared my wizardy might! But what sucks is I don't seen any signs of a school, around here. How are we going to do this without enrolling?"

"We have to get some information – grab a few of the guys working inside of here, they might have what we need," Sanji suggested, gesturing at the doors. Reiju stared at Luffy, perplexed as to what the meaning was of the school meant. "I'll be right behind you."

"You okay? Everything feeling all right?" Luffy then asked, bending at the knees to look up at him with concern. He pressed his face up against his stomach, saying, "Hey, King! Not yet, okay? We still got a few things to do! You hold your horses!"

"Get off!" Sanji shoved him away, flustered as Reiju smiled at Luffy.

Nonplussed by the treatment, Luffy waited for Zoro to drop down to them. "Fine of you to join us!"

"YOU THREW ME INTO THE WALL."

"Ha ha!"

"You were supposed to be with the others!" Sanji snapped at Zoro, Reiju following closely after him as they headed for the main doors.

"I want to be where the action really is," Zoro retorted. "There's no point in me just hanging back, doing nothing but looking shitty."

"C'mon, Zoro! This do this! Find a guy to question!" Luffy prompted, yanking the swordsman along with him as scared faces peered out at them cautiously. Seeing the Strawhats approach, they quickly scattered.

Luffy kicked the doors down, and they walked into a massive hall – inside of the building were ledges carved out of wood and metal, allowing only limited spacing between floors. It resembled more of an ant-hive than a traditional building with layers of floors. In awe, they looked upward, watching as people pressed themselves against various furniture in an attempt to hide from them. Reiju was in awe –how could a single island be so defenseless? She wasn't sure what the structure held, considering the furniture looked to be short tables – in front of them were various books and paper. Was it the school Luffy was searching for?

"Hey! You guys! Where's your elders at? We need to talk to them!" Luffy shouted, cupping his mouth so he could be heard. "This will only take a minute, or two. We just want to talk!"

"They're too scared to answer," Zoro observed.

"How is this possible?" Reiju asked curiously, hand on her brother's back as they walked further in. "Is this why you are unable to sense them before…?"

"They're insignificant," Sanji muttered with irritation, wiggling out of her touch. "That's how they're able to walk right up to us, and…how fucking embarrassing."

"Just a grab a dude, Luffy," Zoro commanded, gesturing at a group of them cowering against the corner of a second floor. Luffy did so, the man screaming with fright as he was plucked right out of the level and brought forcefully up against the rubberboy. Luffy inhaled to speak when they realized that the man had fainted on the way down, causing Luffy to drop him with a sheepish expression.

With a frown, Reiju leapt to her side of the building, landing neatly on the level to overlook those that were cowering against tables, each other. Firmly, she asked, "Where are your top level officers? We would like to present a matter to them that needs their utmost attention."

Her only response was multiple pairs of scared faces staring blankly up at her before looking her outfit over with mild distaste. What struck her was the similarity of faces. Most of them looked as if they belonged to a large family, wearing the same facial expressions, with similar coloring. She scanned the faces looking at her from one end of the floor to the other, utterly perplexed. They weren't clones – their ages differed from young to old.

She looked back at her brother with a start, question on her lips. Her eyes widened with fright as she caught sight of a man dressed in blue clumsily holding a shabby RPG much too close to the trio's backs, concentrative tongue between his lips. Her hand shot out as if she could stop the action with the gesture; everything happened much too fast. The man fired, a slight click catching Zoro's attention. He threw himself against Sanji's back just as the rocket slammed into them, the explosion sending the man flying backward.

Reiju hopped back down to the main level as the smoke cleared, finding that the man that had fired upon them had killed himself with the clumsy gesture, and there was a smoking hole in the wall where the others were thrown.

"SANJI!" she cried out with panic, heart racing as she leapt through the hole, the building creaking ominously as weight shifted. She caught sight of the three of them picking themselves up from the ground with their clothes smoking, looking dirty, disheveled, and upset.

"Oh! I didn't see it until the last second! Are you hurt? Are you okay? Is the baby - ?" Every question tumbled out of her lips with a rush as she reached her brother, who looked more annoyed than physically injured in any way.

" _That's_ how it is," Luffy said with a heavy exhale, hands on his hips. He adjusted his beard.

"LUFFY!" Chopper cried from the other side of the building. "What was that sound?"

"We're fine! We're outside, now!"

"This _wasn't_ my favorite shirt," Zoro muttered, twisting the garment around to see that it was nearly shredded, and it was useless to continue wearing. He tore it off, Reiju unable to help herself from looking at him. Admiring the bodywork before realizing that he held no visible injury, other than smoke residue on his tanned flesh. She looked back at Sanji to see his annoyed expression at catching her admiration.

Reiju flushed with embarrassment. But none of them were hurt.

"They have weapons, but they don't know how to use them," Luffy said, pointing off to a crowd that was using their distraction to escape the building. "I'm going to ask someone else! We have to be more careful!"

"You truly are monsters," Reiju commented wearily, Luffy reaching out with both hands to form a fingernet, trapping a few of the islanders within his grasp. He yanked them back, the men falling over their feet, being dragged through the dirt towards them.

Zoro suddenly shifted, using his swords to block the flurry of arrows that rained around them, Reiju lifting an arm up to shield her face. Sanji yanked her down behind Zoro, using the man for cover.

" _OW_!" Luffy cried out, an arrow embedding into his arm, causing him to jerk an arm back to pull it out.

Before they could react to that, gunshots rang out. Luffy grabbed Sanji before the cook could turn his head to look in that direction, and quickly jumped out of danger, reaching up to grab hold of a building rooftop to jerk upward. Sanji gave an undignified grunt as he was propelled up into the air, Reiju following with a leap of her own. Zoro took care of the shooters, sending the archers scattering with panicked shouts as he made a move in their direction.

"I can't sense these attacks before they happen!" Reiju shouted with frustration.

"That's our problem!" Luffy told her, setting Sanji down next to him, the blond looking like he was going to vomit.

Reiju looked at him with concern. "You should have stayed behind while we settled this ourselves!"

"Nonsense, we're doing pretty good, so far," he said crankily, brushing himself off.

Her expression turned incredulous, wondering how he could say that when they'd been blown up, fired upon, and had yet to find any information. Zoro joined them, wearing an expression of dismay as he started running the length of the roof past them.

"Rocket! Rocket! _Rocket_!" he shouted. " _Run_!"

Luffy thought he was referring to one of his attacks, grabbing hold of Sanji once more and shooting himself through the air, Reiju hurrying after Zoro. Moments later, the rooftop they were standing upon exploded noisily, throwing up a plume of smoke and debris into the air, the shockwave sending them sprawling through a grove of trees and a flat pathway with a blue rock wall that led back to the city. Luffy inflated himself to allow Sanji to fall somewhat safely, Reiju landing gracefully as Zoro slammed into the wall of rocks, bursting through to the other side. Looking back as she caught her breath, Reiju caught sight of a couple of men loading another set of RPGs, aiming their way. Their blue clothes suggested that these weren't civilians they were dealing with – but they wore fearful, panicked expressions as they communicated hurriedly to each other, trying to keep the Strawhats from leaving their sight.

Sanji stood up with a pained expression, hands on his knees. "This is humiliating."

Without hearing the response Luffy gave, Reiju jumped up with a growl. She shot forward, fist clenched as the men prepared to fire once more. Before their trigger fingers could lock, she slammed through the building with a single punch, sprinting the length of it before bursting out through the back wall, causing the collapse within mere seconds. Rockets fired upward as the men went down with the building, and she turned, looking for more in blue. The spent ammunition came crashing around the area, causing no harm to the trio or herself, but it did prompt her to retreat.

Luffy whistled, impressed. "Man, she's _awesome_!"

"Yeah, don't fall in love. That's my sister," Sanji snapped at him.

"She's more _awesome_ than you," Zoro commented, pulling pieces of flora off of him.

" _Fuck off._ "

"I'm guessing they know we're here, now," Luffy said with a sigh. "Because of their funny uniforms. Hopefully the others have better luck!"

"We don't want them rounding up to us that quick," Sanji said, looking towards the right. "We need to get going! Maybe capturing one of those blue guys will get us the answers we need. They're obviously an army."

"Hey!" Zoro shouted up at Reiju once she was in sight. "Get one of those guys and bring them here!"

"Don't ask her to do something we can do!" Sanji snapped, scanning the trees for movement. He pointed. "There! Luffy! Grab him!"

"The one carrying a lit candle?" Luffy asked, winding up his arm, the content of his question reaching Sanji and Zoro with realization. His arm then shot out, extending fast. "That's a big candle."

"NO! ABORT! _ABORT_!" Zoro shouted at him as Luffy ensnared the man in question, who squealed as his arms were trapped against his side, which included the stick of dynamite.

"DON'T USE THAT WORD AROUND ME!" Sanji shouted at Zoro, turning and running as fast as he was able as Luffy jerked his arm back. He wasn't moving fast enough, so Zoro wrapped an arm around his chest, yanked him off his feet and leapt up to the walkway wall just as Luffy caught sight of the 'candlestick'.

"Oh. _Oh shi_ \- !" he exclaimed belatedly, trying to toss the man away before it exploded.

Reiju's hands went to her face as the explosion broke more of the rock wall, causing smoke and flame to extend outwards with dramatic effort. Not even moments later, more sizzling sticks of dynamite were tossed in their direction, startled men's screams alerting her to their intentions. Luffy looked dazed as he caught sight of the flurry, turning and hurrying off as more explosions shattered the pathway.

A heavy rumbling caught her attention, and she looked to see oxen pulling wagons loaded with cannons. Men in blue were manning them, lighting fuses. She scanned the area once more to make sure her brother was in safe hands, but the rock wall prevented visibility from her position. With a growl, she leapt towards the oxen.

: :

Zoro expected to race out onto the road Ussop and the others were using to get up there, and stumbled into what looked like a backyard full of chicken coops. The animals fluttered around them upon their entrance, a woman shrieking with surprise upon seeing him. She dropped her feed and raced to her house, slamming the door shut. Sanji jerked himself out of Zoro's grasp, flustered.

"Turn around, we have to go back up!" Sanji said, turning to see explosions crashing through the trees, sending debris raining down on them. He began moving in that direction when something loud began rumbling towards them. Leaves fell, branches breaking, and he squinted up the terrain to see a wagon rolling down their way. He judged the distance and carefully stepped a few feet away to avoid impact, Zoro leaping to the other side of him as the wagon rolled over the backyard fence, sending animals scattering once more. The wagon smashed up against the chickens' shelter, sending feathers and mud flying. Studying the damage, Sanji thought that this was Luffy's work, considering the broken wheel. He looked back up the hill, stepping forward when the cannon smashed into him from the side, the heavy weight of it pulling him off his feet.

The heavy field weapon rolled over him, smashing through the house with a crash of sound. He picked himself up with a cough, outraged that he hadn't noticed it in time.

"Fuck, are you alright?" Zoro asked him, wearing a similar expression.

"It was nothing. Let's…"

Zoro caught him before he could collapse, cursing aloud. The man went utterly limp, and was deadweight in his arms. It reminded Zoro of that time on the island, when Sanji was bludgeoned by the club. He cursed loudly, looking up the hill. He could hear Luffy yelling, Chopper answering him – they were just up the hill. All he had to do was climb up it. He hauled him up into his arms, a sensation of déjà vu hitting him. Moving up the hill, he approached the noises as they grew loudest, then jerked downwards suddenly when something warned him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a group of men in blue pointing him out from the trees, guns lifting. Zoro took a hard left, racing parallel to the hill as bullets zinged around him.

Aware of the noises to his right, Zoro used various trees as cover, stagger stepping his way back up. A loud explosion rumbled through the air – he swore he heard Nami yelling – and headed in that direction. Nearly there, his foot slipped over some rocks hidden beneath the underbrush; he tumbled awkwardly with Sanji's weight pulling him off balance, and he didn't want the man to drop, so he curled himself around him, rolling down the hill with grunts and curses, slamming into a tree at the very bottom.

He rubbed his head as he looked back up the hill, irritated that he'd been so clumsy. He'd taken most of the brunt of the fall, seeing that Sanji had only lost his hat. Picking him up, Zoro turned to race up the hill, making it to an orange colored walkway. Leaping up and over, he looked both directions to make sure it was clear, and raced up – he was sure to meet with the others at the top.

Minutes later the sounds were fading, and they were coming from behind him. He whirled around, seeing that this pathway had led to the _back_ of the hill – he cursed.

The stillness of this area alerted him to their safety, and he lowered Sanji into a sitting position against his legs, supporting his back and weight as he regained his breath. Hands on his knees, Zoro glared at Sanji's closed eyelids, utterly annoyed at the position he was in.

"C'mon, chubby, don't do this right now! This was your fucking plan!" he cursed at him. "You wanted to do this, wake up!"

Looking behind him, hearing the faint chime of metal nearby, Zoro saw the houses littering this side of the hilltop. Gunshots rang out in the distance, and he figured he'd move in that direction once more, so Chopper could deal with this. He hefted Sanji back up into his arms, unsettled by his silence. The ring of those windchimes caught his attention once more. There was something about it that made him turn away from the direction he'd focused upon, scanning the houses closest to him. Unsure why, he followed that peculiar sound.

He found them dangling off the eave of a porch of a shabby house with an open back screendoor. He scanned the area, memorizing it. Maybe he could leave the cook here while he retrieved the others – Sanji wasn't as light as he used to be, and he could slow them both down.

"Feels like you packed on a few," he grunted, managing to open the screen door and walking into a small kitchen. The bright outside light forced him to pause for a moment to adjust his vision to the darkness of the house, and once it did, he was looking into the startled faces of wrinkled, age faded men seated around a scarred wood table. To his right were nurses, frozen in place with trays in their hands. The homey conditions of the house showed him lace doilies on end tables, knick-knacks of various content on any available shelf. Faded wallpaper, religious phrases. A ticking clock with a bird dangling from the pendulum. He smelled coffee and sweets, scanning counters with medication bottles, measuring cups.

There were walkers, canes and wheelchairs posted carefully in what looked like another room. There was a fire extinguisher in the corner, and a bright EXIT sign just above the back door. Dishes in the sink told him of a recent meal.

Zoro figured he'd stepped into a home for the elderly, and looked around awkwardly while the old men stared at him with wide-eyed fright.

"Um."

He looked to the nurses, middle-aged women that looked like sisters, wearing light blue habits. One of them dropped her tray, the shattering of ceramic wear ringing out louder than the windchimes from outside.

"Sorry about that," he told her, shifting Sanji in his arms. "Look, I need to leave him here. He's hurt. I have to retrieve my friends. Is it alright if he stays here while I do that? He won't cause any harm."

No one said a thing, but their eyes dropped to his companion. One of the men seated at the table cleared his throat, lifting a spotted hand for Zoro to notice him.

"There is a bed he may use in the other room."

"Okay, cool. I'm – it's not going to take long, we're just down the hill. You guys don't look like you can get far without your walkers, so you don't look dangerous. I'm sure he'll wake up pretty soon."

At the understanding nods, the nurses scooting closer to each other to avoid getting into his path, Zoro maneuvered carefully around the crowded table. He spotted a bed – which looked like a pile of mats on the floor with some pillows piled atop of it. There were others in the room that were made, some with bedpads and some without sheets. Old chairs separated each bedspace, which held personal items of all. There were medical machinery in various sections, which further assured him that this was a group home. Carefully, he sat Sanji down atop of a bed furthest from the kitchen, looking down at him with concern.

This stillness and silence still left him unnerved. It just wasn't right that the cook, this loudmouthed, foul tempered cook that had once looked at him so softly was so…lifeless. He looked to his stomach, feeling like he was intruding as he placed a hand atop of it. Feeling the stone strong sensation under his palm unnerved him. The thing inside of Sanji – that parasite that contained a living child – was doing its job to protect the precious cargo within.

"He's pregnant," one of the old men said with surprise.

"Yeah, so? One of your younger guys did it as a joke. He's paying for it," Zoro said stiffly, rising away from Sanji. "Now we have to find a bunch of old guys to convince them to stop sending idiots after us to kill his kid."

"It's unnatural," one of them murmured, squinting at him. "Pregnant foreigners. The very idea could kill the father if not properly prepared."

"Well, he's determined to have it, so, take it up with him. Listen, can you at least tell me where this table is? That's why we're here. Those guys, our friends, they're down there fighting all these other guys that can't even look at us without pissing their pants in fear, and we don't like fighting people like that. But this is for him."

"What table?"

"I don't know. This supposed table full of old guys, the leaders."

All of them stared at him in perplexed silence before looking at each other. The nurses frowned.

"Look, they're giving the orders to have him killed. He just wants to talk to them. He doesn't want to hurt or kill them, he just wants to have this kid without any other trouble. He's hoping to convince them before anyone else shows up on his behalf. And, trust me, those people aren't nice people," Zoro added gravely.

"You may leave him here while you retrieve your friends," another said stiffly.

"We're too old to do anything, so we won't harm him."

"We're just enjoying our tea, staying out of the way."

"Okay, cool, because if any harm comes to him, there's enough of us here to level the entire island into the sea," Zoro warned. "It won't matter if there's women and children here."

"We understand."

With a nod, Zoro looked back down at Sanji. Seeing no other movement from him, he made his way around the table, heading for the back door. Everyone continued to stare at him with puzzled expressions, unmoving. Hearing the ring of the windchimes, he stepped out through the screen door, then headed in the direction where the sounds rang out the loudest.

"Not very bright, is he?" one of the men commented in a mystified tone.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** The consensus is in – Zoro made a mistake! XD Thank you for your comments, Naghi-Tan, Guest, Clouddy, Yukino76, and Aina!

Update: When I loaded this, I hadn't realized I had more reviews! Thank you Guest 2, and cheers! There is only one more obstacle to climb! ;D But, yes, this story is finally nearing its end!

 **: : 32 : :**

Five minutes later, sweaty, disheveled, with a large branch clinging to his backpack, Zoro burst through the screen door, nearly out of breath. He saw the four nurses standing around Sanji with stakes and mallets, and they looked at him with startled expressions.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! YOU JERKS!" Zoro heaved, stalking towards them while the old men cowered at the table, retreating as much as they could in their chairs. The nurses squealed with fright, dropping their weapons, and scattered towards a far corner of the room before he could reach them. Taking a few minutes to catch his breath, Zoro rested with his hands on his knees at Sanji's side, looking for anything out of place. But the cook was lying as Zoro had left him, without a hair out of place. He studied the stakes that the nurses were intending on using on him, then straightened up.

"That was a dirty trick," he accused the men watching him cautiously. A few of them were tapping on their hearing aids, others squinting behind heavy magnifying glasses. Those closest to him looked puzzled. "It's _you_! _You're_ the ones we're looking for!"

"We didn't say we weren't, sonny."

"I thought it would be obvious."

"What'd he say?"

"Whose grandson is this? Did he fall into any dye vaults? What's with that hair?"

"Delinquent from a bad batch, I'm sure."

"SHUT UP! Listen up!" Zoro shouted at them impatiently, as they continued talking amongst each other. "Being that you're the ones we're looking for, you'll take back this order you sent out to kill him!"

"We're not trying to kill him, son," one of them said. "It's the Tobbleborg that needs to be aborted. He'll survive whatever it is that happens to him, but the baby is the monstrosity, here."

"Foreigners cannot be allowed access to our most primitive secrets," another whispered.

"They aren't engineered to carry properly! However it is that one is carried is…interesting."

"Our breeders had been fitted with extra genetic ability to grow the needed layer of fat and muscle required to hold both a Tobbleborg and child for these six months! And your friend is large enough to provide that layer of protection, but if you think of it, this extra weight held only by whatever muscle and skin he alreyady possesses is mere thread! He is endangering himself with carrying!"

"Our gifts to possess such ability in order not to trouble ourselves with women have been passed from generation to generation. Perfected so that there are no troubles to a breeder's pregnancy! Foreigners aren't equipped to handle the physical and mental loads that come with it."

"All I hear is that pregnancy is bad for a guy," Zoro said. "Bringing bigger words into it isn't something that I care to trouble myself with understanding. As you can see, he's doing fine! He's not an ordinary person! If it helps, he does have Vinsmoke genes."

All of them gasped. One of them fainted, another lost his teeth as his mouth fell open.

"Oh, dear, I pooed myself."

" _What_? What'd he say?"

"Whose grandson is this?"

"Delinquent from a bad batch, I'm sure."

"Vinsmoke, eh?" a man commented, shifting stiffly in his chair. "Well, that explains it. They were products of genetic experimentation themselves. It makes sense that he's allowed to carry it for this long."

"Eh? The Vinsmokes? What about them?"

"The Vinsmokes are here?"

" _Who_?"

"For the love of - ! _Where is this man's shirt_?"

"Unfortunately, if he is able to harbor a Tobbleborg safely, it could prove troublesome to us," one said gravely. "He could use our abilities against us, pervade it to his own sick and twisted wants."

"Like Judge?"

" _Whose_ Judge?"

"It's court, today?"

"Honestly, someone answer me this! Is this man's hair green, or am I finally losing my mind?"

"He wants nothing to do with you guys," Zoro stated impatiently over their mixed voices. "He just wants to have his kid and go on with life without the trouble of your interference. That's all he wants. This island fucked him over, and it's been months of his moody trouble since then. As his crewmate, I can attest to this. Just leave him alone."

"If we do that, we fear retaliation – "

"You should fear it right now! If you understand where he comes from, you have an idea of whose crew he belongs to, you should fear what could happen to you guys here and now!" Zoro snapped. "We're on this island – fighting only because your people started firing on us! His sister is actually here. Are you familiar with her?"

"Your sister?"

" _Whose_ sister?"

"Is her hair green, too?"

" _Who is this man_?"

"…Where's my cookie? I just had it."

In exasperation, Zoro yelled, "ARGH! Vinsmoke! Reiju! She's here! And she'll do whatever it takes to make him safe, even if - !"

" _Where_?"

"Did she come in with you?"

"I bet she's ugly."

"Those Vinsmokes are rotten creatures. Did you hear about their father? Cried like a baby in front of Big Mom."

"Oh, the disgrace! I can't imagine!"

" _Whose grandson is this_?"

Palming his forehead, Zoro sought to regain his sanity as the group talked amongst themselves. He crouched down at Sanji's side, shaking his shoulder. "C'mon, cook! Get up! You're missing out on your opportunity, here!"

"Hey, what's wrong with that boy? He pregnant?"

"Foreigners cannot be allowed access to our most primitive secrets."

"Our gifts to possess such ability in order not to trouble ourselves with women have been passed from generation to generation. Perfected so that there are no troubles to a breeder's pregnancy! Foreigners aren't equipped to handle the physical and mental loads that come with it."

Hands over his face, Zoro counted to ten. He forced himself to ignore their chatter, unsure of how to revive the cook. He couldn't take him out of the house – he knew he'd only forget where it was once he caught up to the others. And on the chance that Sanji was revived after, he'd be angry he'd missed out on this chance and would force a return to have his say. With the impression he'd just left, Zoro couldn't trust the nurses to medically assist because they would use their knowledge for their advantage and possibly do something poisonous to Sanji's kid…

With a hard sigh, Zoro straightened up, chatter coming to a stop as eyes returned to him.

After a few moments, he asked, "Are you the ones responsible for every decision made on this island?"

"Of course!"

"We are the advisors."

"No choice could be made without our input."

"Without us, our children wouldn't know what to do."

"This is how harmony has been achieved."

Withdrawing his swords, Zoro heard the cessation of chatter once more. Tension racketed. The nurses squealed with fright once more, staring at him with terrorized faces. Taking position behind two of the older men with swords at their necks, he said low, "Tell your nurses over there to do what they can to wake him up. Or I'll start cutting heads, starting from this end. Challenge me to do it. It would mean nothing to me to get rid of you."

Hard gulps were heard around the table. From the head of it, a man squeaked, "Nurse! Please. Do as he says. Quickly!"

An hour later, Zoro watched as Sanji opened his eyes, blinking blearily up at the ceiling first before registering the older women around him. Zoro leaned over to capture his attention as the women checked on the bags hanging from the IV stand nearby, one using a stethoscope to hear the activity in Sanji's stomach. He'd taken the cook's backpack and pulled it over his own just to get it out of the way, the straps tight around his shoulders with the combined pile.

"You're awake? Finally. Let's get this over with," Zoro told him as Sanji sat up with effort, the skittish women shifting around him to assist. Zoro studied him with caution, unsure of what to look for.

Sanji touched his stomach, wearing a bewildered expression before he registered the IV stands. He snatched at them with panic, intending on ripping them down. His distress caused the nurses to scatter, fearful for any physical retaliation before Zoro grabbed him.

"Stop! They're helping you! They know not to fuck around with this matter!" Zoro said, forcing his hands down as panicked fingers stretched to rip needles from skin.

"How do you know, you bastard! _How do you know_? They've wanted to kill him this entire time - !"

"Because I told them not to!" Zoro forced him to look ahead, catching sight of the scared group of old men, pressed against the table with their own fright. Once Sanji realized who they were, he made a face, then took in the sight of the home that sheltered them. Disgust shifted over his features as Zoro held onto him, and once he realized this position, he jerked away from the swordsman.

"I swear on everything, if any harm is caused to my child, I'll get my revenge!" Sanji threatened. Zoro could still hear the panic in his tone. "All of you! This entire fucking place!"

"Calm down, sonny," one of the men muttered. "We did nothing but provide the nutrients the Tobbleborg needed to release you. You're a monster."

"Damn right!"

"Besides," Zoro said, recapturing Sanji's attention, drawing his hands up so he could look at them. Sanji hissed as pain shot through him, causing him to jerk at his arms with reaction to escape his grip. But before he could, he saw with horror that three of his fingers were bent backward or twisted out of place, his palms purple and swollen. His left thumb was jutting out an awkward angle, clearly dislocated. His forearms were heavily bruised and battered, causing him to shake his head incredulously. "You took most of the damage. Those ladies said there isn't a mark on your body other than this."

" _OW_!" Sanji exclaimed belatedly, utterly horrified at the condition of his hands. He froze, his face shifting color. He remembered that he'd used them at the last second to protect his child – when the cannon hit him full force coming down that hill, they were the first to rise, inertia catching him anyway. Nausea rose up in him with a forceful punch, and he felt his eyes flutter with the threat of a faint. His heart thundered noisily against his chest, panic rising quickly before he forced himself to focus.

"Fix this, too," Zoro demanded of the nurses, gesturing at his hands.

" _No_ ," Sanji refused tightly crossing his arms over his chest. "No, no more help from them. I don't trust them. Chop – _Chopper_ will – Law – they – I trust them the most. After everything, they could've already – hurt my – my _child_ \- !"

"No harm was caused by us," one of the men chided.

"Your people have been trying to kill him all this time!" Sanji shouted at him. "Don't tell me you haven't caused any harm!"

"Does he have to yell?"

"I can hear him just fine."

"What'd he say?"

He attempted to rise to his feet, but his current physical condition made it difficult without the use of his hands. Zoro helped him up awkwardly, Sanji grunting as he did so. He had to stand there for some minutes just to battle the disorientation that hit, caused by vertigo and rising anxiety. He jerked his arm from Zoro's grasp, feeling the pain of his injuries hit him as he lowered them to his sides. He felt the painful throbbing of his broken fingers, the welling of pressure that made him grit his teeth. Nothing felt comfortable. Examining his hands once more, he held his left out to Zoro.

"Shove it back in," he demanded. "Hurry up!"

Hesitating, Zoro then shrugged, and followed the prompt. He was able to force two of his fingers back into place, but the last was clearly broken, and he didn't think he could do anything for that. Exhaling heavily, Sanji waved his hands around, as if that would relieve the aching pain left behind.

Zoro watched him cautiously, ready to react if he had to. But once Sanji forced himself to stand straight, hands rested at his sides, he looked back to the table.

"We've come here to ask that you pull your forces back," Sanji said stiffly. "It'll cause no harm for me to keep my children, and I'm not even – "

" _Child_ ," Zoro interrupted as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sanji glanced at him with a frown. "You said 'children'. You meant 'child'."

" _CHILD_!" Sanji stuttered, suddenly embarrassed. " _Just one_! Singular!"

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Zoro asked, "You planning on having more?"

"NO! Shut it, green! You're ruining my concentration," Sanji exclaimed, red-faced. But for a few moments he looked stunned, as if he'd just been slapped. " _Did I just curse myself_?"

"Focus!"

"Because I'm not planning on more! No more – _oh my god_ …"

Zoro sighed impatiently as Sanji struggled to pull himself together. Clearing his throat, he continued on with, "I'm not even interested in what this island has to offer! That shitty punk ruined me with a prank – _he_ should be the one punished! Why is it that you'll excuse his bad behavior and not give him any responsibility for what he's done? I didn't want this – I didn't ask for it!"

"Then why carry it?" one of the men asked curiously. "If you were opposed to the idea, you would've allowed us to remove it."

"I'm…I'm committed, now. This child is mine."

"With the insertion and growth of the Tobbleborg, you do realize you have the potential to carry more children," another said, squinting. "It will re-absorb into your body after you have this one, only to re-emerge with an injection of – "

" _Don't want to hear it_!" Zoro and Sanji yelled at the same time.

"Are we under some kind of attack?"

"Why are they yelling at us?"

"Whose grandsons are they?"

"I think I soiled myself again…"

Over their voices, Sanji said, "Look, what matters is that you just leave us alone. Nothing has to be said where he came from, or the circumstances around it; not like I'd be quick to admit that…I don't want anything to do with you guys, any further. These secrets that you want kept? Fine, keep them! I don't care! The rest of this crew doesn't care! We've other matters to focus on, and your interference has been nothing but trouble for us!"

"Where is a man we can speak to?" one of them asked curiously. "Because you're not thinking very well. Pregnant brain. We cannot attempt to negotiate with a hormone-addled foreigner – "

"I'M THE MAN, I'M CARRYING THIS CHILD, AND IF YOU INTERRUPT ME AGAIN WITH THAT SHIT, I WILL END YOU!"

"Yikes," someone muttered.

"What'd he say?"

" _Who_ is yelling at us?"

"Still can't find my cookie…"

"I can't tell if he's naturally chubby, or pregnant chubby…"

"He's pregnant!"

"Dear me, does his mother know?"

Sanji heaved a sigh of impatience. "How are these old bastards in charge of an entire island?"

"Look," Zoro interrupted, drawing his swords and causing gasps to burst, "you need to cut out the shit! He's telling you to leave him alone and he'll leave _you_ alone! Now, you need to tell all your damn kids to follow with that order, or - !"

"As much as you want us to, we cannot allow it," one said grimly.

"Our secrets stay with us."

"We cannot allow a foreigner to have access to what we've only engineered for our people."

"Trust me, I ain't going to be blasting this knowledge to anyone outside of us, anytime soon," Sanji growled at them, walking up to the table. "I asked that my friends bring me here so I could talk some fucking reason to you old bastards, and all of them warned me not to do so! I wanted to give you a chance! If you continue to think that you'll keep this shit up, you're all dead wrong. Now, I need to get a fucking promise from all of you that you'll leave me and my children – "

"Child," Zoro interrupted.

" _CHILD_! MY _ONLY_ CHILD!"

"You're planning on having more?" one of the men asked curiously.

"You're not fit to be a father, you're so foul mouthed."

"And violent."

"Like a chameleon. You change colors with the wind."

"What's he saying?"

Sanji awkwardly grabbed the edge of the table, lifted it, and slammed it back down again, Zoro wincing at the sight of him using his hands in such an angry fashion. He couldn't imagine the sort of pain the cook was in right now, but he was positive it was his infamous temper that kept him moving. All of the older men winced while the nurses cried out in fear, daring to edge forward in an effort to stop him.

"Fuck all this chatter!" Sanji bellowed at them. "With my own two hands, I will wring each and every one of your necks! Now, agree to my terms!"

'I think I soiled myself…"

"I'm marinating."

"Whose grandson is he?"

"This is a Vinsmoke?"

"Is this the daughter?"

"What is this about, again? I thought we were attending court?"

Sanji pulled back from the table, watching them address each other with mystified tones.

"Sonny, we're too old to be afraid," one of them said with a wide yawn.

"If it brings our time to an end that fast, then so be it. But once an order is released, and we aren't there to retract it, it won't be reversed."

"Why would you want a child, anyway? Aren't you a pirate? There isn't a place for a child on those seas."

"This will save you a lot of grief in the end, kiddo."

"They're not getting it," Sanji said, more to himself. He turned away from them and looked at Zoro. "They're not listening to me."

"You made yourself loud and clear, too," Zoro agreed.

For a few moments, Sanji stood there while the chatter continued. He then turned around and hit the table to get their attention. Zoro cringed as he saw that purpled hand connect with the wood, one twisted finger flapping uselessly with the action. Once he had their attention, Sanji said low, "It's true. I come from the family of Vinsmoke. You know their reputation. You feared them. You've left me with no other choice. Where is your island communal gathering point?"

"About thirty minutes north of here, in Oaks Tree Palace," one of the men answered cheerily. "Beautiful place. Wonderful. Great cake."

Sanji nodded to acknowledge this. "In three hours' time, I want all of you cleaned up, dressed in your best, and your lovely nurses to take you there. Once you're settled, I want you all to watch a show I want to share with you. It'll be a show you'll never forget for the remainder of your lives."

"Wonderful!"

"No puppets, please."

"Will there be pretty girls?"

"Oh, I hope it's a comedy!"

"Oh, it's all that and more," Sanji assured them, ripping the IV needles from his skin, indicating for Zoro to follow him as he made his way to the door. There, he said, "All of you will watch as each and every one of your children is slaughtered right before your eyes. If I'm not allowed to have some peace, why in the hell should you? I'll see you then."

They headed outside, Zoro wearing a grim expression as he looked at the back of Sanji's head, trying to determine the truth in his words.

"It'll be easy, moss," Sanji said, walking ahead of him. "Those clones will do all the work. The crew can return to the ship after I give the all-clear, and you'll say nothing about what happened, today."

"Slaughtering the entire island wasn't our plans."

"Not the Strawhats', no. Like I said, if I can't have peace, why should these old bastards? They can sit here and think about what they did to me by watching all of their people die – "

"Wait!"

Both of them turned around, one of the nurses standing out on the road, looking at them with desperation.

" _Please_ ," she said, once she had their attention. "Please, they're just…old men. They don't know what they're saying half the time, and they forget and repeat only what's been suggested to them. None of them are expected to live for very long – this order to kill the Tobbleborg in your belly, it can be reversed. All it takes is for us to alter the document."

"Then alter it!" Sanji said. "If this isn't accomplished in three hours, I'm still carrying out my intention."

"Can't we do this without interrupting the lives of our people?"

"No." Sanji softened his expression a little. "This is my child. If it takes slaughtering innocent people just to allow him a chance, then…so be it. He deserves to live."

"We do, too!"

"Anyone who follows blindly into an order without weight to it…they're as meaningless as those administering it. Three hours."

"I can do this," the nurse said with a pleading gesture, the others filtering out from the house with the same expressions. "We can do this, right now! It won't take but two minutes!"

"I'll give you five."

"Thank you! Thank you!" With that, she and the others raced back into the house, the wind chimes ringing out noisily.

Zoro looked at him again, brow furrowed. "Luffy won't agree to this."

"It's not his decision. It's mine." Sanji paused for a bit, lips tucked between his teeth. It seemed that he'd been backed into a corner. But his expression was set. He looked down at his hands, watching them tremble. "So be it. Where's my backpack?"

Zoro pulled it off his back, handing it to him. As he rummaged through it, Zoro said cautiously, "I don't think we should go this far. To involve the rest of the island when it's only this small group of old guys."

"We kill them, the rest of their little army will continue the chase. It's best to cut them down appropriately."

Thinking about it, Zoro had to agree. He nodded. "Right. So, you had this all planned out?"

"I know Reiju had some plans that only needed her confirmation to execute them." Sanji dialed a number. "Reiju. Use your forces to start rounding up everyone on this island. Have them centered to Oaks Tree Palace. Every man, woman and child on this island. No other questions."

He hung up to shut out her voice, the snail held awkwardly in one hand. Zoro looked at them with unease, unsure of what to say. But after everything that had happened, having been witness to the encounter, he couldn't find any other reason to argue against Sanji's choice. Now that it was just the two of them, he suddenly found it difficult to think of anything to say. A weird, uncomfortable tension seemed to settle in between them as this was realized.

Sanji glanced at him, but he was turned away from him. Not open and receptive towards him as he used to be.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Because he didn't really have any words, Zoro just nodded to acknowledge him.

They both looked up when the nurse hurried out, holding up a document. It had drying signatures upon it, spelling out the retraction of a previous order given to destroy his child. She waited for him to say something, but he only nodded in approval, and started walking away.

"Do we still have to – our people are safe?" she asked, Zoro waiting for Sanji to say something.

"Everyone will be there in three hours' time," Sanji said, not looking back. "My answer will be for sure, then."

Fretting, the nurse lowered the document to her side, the others cowering with distressed expressions. Seeing that Sanji wasn't going to call off his sister any time soon, Zoro decided he had no other involvement with the situation. He followed after the cook in continued silence.

: :

Hours later on Sunny, Luffy sat on the lion's head, staring out at the island that seemed so quiet and still. Zoro stood nearby, having given everything he'd heard and experienced as a report to the rubberboy, who had fallen quiet since then. Nami stood with her hands on her hips, facing the same direction as Brook stood next to her. Robin stood with a troubled frowned while Franky fiddled with a project, Ussop leaning up against the railing with a sad expression. Jinbei stood over Chopper as the reindeer sniffled from time to time, staring at the supplies he intended on using on Sanji the moment he returned. The mood was somber, tense, and they didn't like it, but Sanji's argument to keep them out of it to prevent blame falling on their shoulders due to potential slaughter of the islanders convinced them to return. It was difficult for Luffy to leave, though, utterly aware of how much this pained Sanji.

"It was his breaking point," Nami said softly. "I'm sure it's not as big as it seems…but he has to be convincing."

"Reiju is a different sort of situation," Brook said. "Even if it's not his wish, she could push the step even further."

"I'm sure he felt there was no other way to do this," Luffy said over them. He was still wearing the marks of battle, with his arm bandaged from where the arrow hit. "Doesn't make it feel right, but if they weren't going to stop until they succeeded, then he has to do what he can."

"We just have to support him, no questions asked. He wouldn't senselessly feel that this is necessary unless something forced him to make the decision," Franky said. "Yeah, it sucks, but it would suck even more if they won. Think about that."

"I don't feel bad like that," Luffy said. "I just feel bad that he had to make this decision. It reeks of his family. He doesn't want to be associated with his family. If it were Big Sis's choice, then, fine, but…I don't know, I just want him to work it out and come back. Then we can just go away from here, leave it as a bad memory."

"Were his hands badly damaged?" Chopper asked Zoro sadly.

He nodded in response. The reindeer choked up, fiddling with his supplies, as if deciding what to use first when it came to immediate attention.

They all looked up at the sounds of an approaching boat, scrambling to look over the side. Once they saw it was the siblings, they instantly reacted. Both of them were wearing cheered expressions, so it instantly lifted the moods of the Strawhats. They all scrambled to bring them on board, crowding around just to hear what had been done in their absence.

"The scare tactic worked," Sanji told them, Chopper immediately tending to his hands with ghastly outbursts and crying. "They won't be bothering us, again."

"Were you really able to round up the entire island to threaten them that way?" Nami asked Reiju incredulously.

"It was a piece of cake!" Reiju said. "My army is exceptional at such things. Putting the fear of death in front of those old men changed their minds, and we forced them to sign a proclamation declaring Sanji free of their bounds."

"No more surprise attacks," Sanji said with relief, Franky fainting at the sight of his hands. As the cyborg crashed against the deck, Brook waved a hand in front of his own face, trying to breathe. Robin held a hand to her mouth, both disgusted and fascinated by the sight.

"They've been dislocated…this one is broken. Not much we can do for them, but splint them and wait for time to heal," Chopper said with a sigh. "The muscles have swelled too much for me to examine them. I'll have to administer some injections just to allow me to do this."

"I put them back, if that helps any," Zoro said, Chopper looking up at him with dismay. "It took some effort, but they're in there."

"YOU MANIAC! You're not a medical professional!"

"Thank you, all of you, for helping me," Sanji then said, bowing to his friends.

"You don't have to do that! I'm glad things have worked out in our favor!" Luffy declared, patting him on the back. "We don't have to worry about those guys, anymore!"

"Well, admittedly, I owe it to shithead, here," Sanji said, gesturing at Zoro with one bandaged hand. "He found those guys. We would've never found them if it wasn't for him."

" _WHAT_?" everyone exclaimed, shocked as Zoro burned with embarrassment.

"Knock it off, guys! It wasn't a big deal!"

"How'd you find it?" Nami asked, utterly stunned.

"Yeah, did you know where it was in the first place?" Luffy asked accusingly.

"I just…well, I got lost. I got lost, and I heard, like, these wind chimes. It was a weird sound – the only sound, and it just…went from there. It was an ordinary house. No one could have guessed that it was their place just from the outside of it."

"The sound of wind chimes caught your attention?" Reiju asked curiously. "But there wasn't a breeze."

"No, not really. It was hot and sticky, mainly," Nami said.

For a moment, Reiju played with the cape of her suit, then said softly, "Our mother loved wind chimes. Perhaps her spirit helped guide you, swordsman?"

Zoro shrugged, Sanji looking at Reiju, having not known that bit of his mother. There wasn't too much that he knew, but from the expression on her face, he felt it was okay to believe her. He focused on Chopper's attention to his hands.

: :

Fantasia Island was hours behind them when Law finally returned to Sunny. Bepo and Penguin lugged a heavy chest between them as they headed for the library, Chopper reading off the day's report to Law. Hearing that the conflict was settled with the islanders, he nodded in approval.

"Great. Now, we're back on track to engage with our earlier plans to upset the yonkou," he said.

"Should we continue on as usual, captain?" Penguin asked.

"With this amount of stress, it could open the gates of hell. I'm going to recommend that we find somewhere to drop anchor in, or lodge someplace quiet to allow him to feel safe enough to relax his hold on the little monster."

"Ah! You're allowing him to nest!" Penguin looked at him suspiciously. "So does this apply to partners, too?"

"We'll be within distance if you need us," Bepo assured him excitedly. "I have a few more things to finish! _I'm so excited_!"

"Has he decided on a name, yet?" Penguin asked curiously.

"Yes," Law said, removing his cape, Bepo taking it from him and folding it neatly while Chopper looked up curiously from his notes. "Salisbury Brisket Blackleg. He'd confided in me that these names were easy for his captain to remember when picking him up from daycare. He'd rejected my offer of letting him borrow from my suggestions."

"WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR THEM!" both of them shouted at him impatiently, startling him.

"He went through some tremendous mental and physical distress. Somehow, they were able to revive him once the Tobbleborg locked him down, and I was able to retrieve some blood samples, capturing these traces. It'll take me a few hours to isolate and identify what it was they used," Chopper reported. "It doesn't seem like he's in any danger of contractions, nor did I detect any problems – he's only worn down, sore, because of his injuries. His hands will be out of use for some time. I suspect he'll be very upset as the days pass without him being able to use them."

Law leaned down and patted him atop of his head, causing Chopper to growl, snapping at his hand to chase it away. Penguin looked at Law, saying, "Then it's bed rest if he can't use his hands."

"We're going to order the opposite," Law told him. "Plan chores that you think he'll do, doctor."

"He's going to do them if he feels he has to!" Chopper shouted at him in outrage.

"We'll see. Penguin, Bepo. Make sure the operating room is ready. We've learned a lot, today, we wouldn't want to let any of it go to waste."

After Penguin and Bepo left, Law looked over Chopper's notes for himself, the reindeer headed off to bed. Materializing in Sanji's room, Law looked him over for a few moments before sitting at the edge, placing the clipboard aside. He reached out and lightly touched bandaged fingers before propping himself over Sanji, arm on either side of him. Sanji was sleeping soundly, releasing terribly heavy snores that would make it impossible for him to hear anything outside of dreamworld. It filled Law with a small joy to being witness to the cook's unguarded expression. Satisfied that they were alone, Law rested his forehead against the mound that housed a precious life inside.

"Had a long day, didn't you?" he asked, wondering if Soraji would acknowledge him. He drew a hand up to rest over Sanji's stomach, thinking about the things he'd witnessed, today. Soon, he'd have hold of this small human being, and anticipation made him excited. In the moonlight that streamed in through the windows, he saw the way Sanji's stomach shifted, making him feel delighted in acknowledged as Sanji said he was by the baby. He watched his tattooed fingers smooth soothing circles over the expanse of bloated flesh, feeling the baby moving about inside. "Soraji…"

"After our mother?"

Law jerked up with a start, flushing with embarrassment as he caught sight of Reiju looking at him with curiosity, sitting in the far corner of the room with a journal in front of her. He didn't know how he missed seeing her, and it irritated the hell out of him to have been so unguarded. He adjusted his hat and scowled at her.

"He's naming him after our mother?" Reiju tried again, trying not to show a reaction to the one she just witnessed.

"A little creepy, sitting in the dark like that."

"My brother had a hard day, and I didn't feel comfortable leaving him on his own. He didn't mention naming his child. It bothers me that only you know of it," Reiju said, setting her pen aside.

Unable to come up with a comeback after being startled, Law just teleported out of the room and skulked back to the one he had been using. Left behind, Reiju just snorted, shaking her head.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Thank Happy Balon, RR, Naghi-Tan, Yukino76, Guest#1, Guest #2, Another Guest, and Cheers for all the reviews to the last chapter! (Chibinasu, you'll catch up soon – I'm nearing the end XD)

ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THE SUPER GORGEOUS FANART FROM HALLCONEN/pieromachine on Tumblr! It will make you melt :D

 **: : 33 : :**

When he finally woke up, the door to his room was wide open. But every part of him was absolutely tired and swollen, and his hands were throbbing with aching, uncomfortable pain. While feeling relieved that the situation was now behind him, he couldn't help but feel too damn tired to appreciate it. This exhaustion felt like it had embedded deep into his bones and choked his will to be productive into a coma.

He was laying on his side with hands in front of him, so he looked at them with a shift of his head. He wiggled his fingers, Chopper's bandages firm and comfortable where it was needed. It smell fragrantly of herbs and there was a tingle where the weight felt heaviest. He could feel the shift of Sunny as it took to the waves, and the feel of warmth and sun that filtered in through the windows and door; he could hear the voices of his crewmates in the distance, and it filled his heart with comfort and peace.

He'd just pulled the blanket up and over his shoulder when the approach of booted footfalls came his way. He was not expecting to see the older man as he walked in, followed closely behind by Reiju. Law looked cantankerous and pissed while she wore a light smile, wearing a tube top that showed off too much and shorts that barely covered what it needed to; meanwhile, Law himself wore a black sweater with his Jolly Roger threaded on his left shoulder, and faded, loose jeans. Once again wearing too much for the summer air.

"Go put on some clothes!" he snapped at Reiju, startling them both.

"Good evening!" she responded with relief.

"Why are you wearing that? Those aren't clothes, those are censorship bars!"

"Nami said – "

"It's okay for Nami to wear those things, but not you!"

"Enough with your double standards," Law told him, standing at the edge of his bed. He helped him sit up, propping pillows behind him while Sanji did so crankily, awkwardly using his palms to steady himself. An intense wave of exhaustion made him shake his head, flopping over to his side, curling up with a body pillow that Nami had made for him. Law waited for a few moments, Reiju looking on with concern.

"I'm too tired," Sanji mumbled.

"But there are bathrooms to clean, a deck to mop – "

"Fuck it."

"And someone dropped rice all over the counter, and with Ussop's pet rat loose, someone needs to clean it – "

"Have Franky use his Shop Vac to do it! I don't care!"

Reiju sucked her lips between her teeth, not understanding the way Law smirked briefly before pulling a small notepad from the backpocket of his jeans, carefully scratching a line in what looked to be a score record with his and Chopper's name at the top.

"Grow up," she said to him, and he hastily tucked it away with a nasty look in her direction.

Sanji looked at them suspiciously.

"It's actually time to get moving," Law told him, drawing the blankets back to reveal Sanji in his pajamas – in one of Franky's t-shirts, glittery stars over the shoulders and back, and heart socks that Bepo had made for him that had fuzzy poms at the ankle. Sanji hastily drew the blankets up with a mortified look at his sister.

"I picked these items out the other day for you," she said with an amused smile. "I'm surprised you don't remember changing into them."

"I don't feel I need to get up," Sanji then told Law, getting comfortable again. "For once, I don't need to piss, I'm not hungry, I'm just tired. I'm just going to lay here. I don't care what happens out there, I ain't getting up."

"Is he sick?" Reiju asked, moving closer to the bed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"You'll want to at least take a few steps to the door and back. Otherwise, the water retention will build up – "

"I'm not doing it. I don't care."

Law left the room without saying anything, Reiju looking after the surgeon with a cross frown. She then sat down at the edge of the bed, pulling the blanket over his feet. Sanji wondered fitfully why Law didn't put more effort into his sarcastic comments and efforts like he normally did – he'd expected more sass from the old man. To not have it at that moment made him feel like Law was tired of him.

It caused a burning sensation in his eye that he immediately rubbed at with purpled fingers, determined not to do this in front of his sister. Besides, he told himself, Reiju was probably harping on him for his behavior, and Law probably wanted to make a good impression. That thought made him feel better.

"Are you hurt in any way?" she asked.

"No."

"This is just one of those days, isn't it?"

"Yep."

Seeing that his petulant frown and mood wasn't attributed to her directly, Reiju decided to let it go. "Everyone is so happy, here. This sort of positivity is so…wonderful. This sort of environment is absolutely perfect for …your child."

"Yes."

"Have you decided on a name for him?"

Sanji looked at her, then sighed as he adjusted his other pillows around him, including cramming one between his knees, adjusting the body pillow around his front and head. He then exhaled heavily, utterly comfortable. "I did."

Reiju waited for him to say more, but when he didn't offer it, her forehead furrowed slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…I'm exhausted. I don't feel like doing anything," Sanji said into the pillow.

Disappointed, she nodded with some understanding. "There was a lot to do, that day. It would make sense."

"So…mom was into wind chimes?"

"Yes. Father wouldn't allow her to have any in her room, though. So she had them hung outside the window, until he caught wind of them. He feared that the chimes would 'bother' her while she was resting."

Sanji scowled.

Examining her nails, Reiju waited a few beats before saying, "I think I've made it very clear to that man that I don't approve of this relationship. He's a well-known deceiver on the seas, and it's suspicious that he'd place these affections on you while you're in this condition – "

"What else did she like?" Sanji asked, ignoring her spiel. "Other than wind chines?"

Reiju paused, sitting down on the chair she'd used last night. She saw that Sanji wasn't looking in her direction; more rather, staring at his pillow, looking moments from falling back to sleep. He clearly wasn't interested in the conversation she was bringing.

"Sanji. This is a concern for me I'd rather share with you, because – "

"You don't know who I am. You know even less of him. Now, tell me about mom."

While it was vaguely true, Reiju frowned. She then said, "I don't want to talk about her until we clear the air with this."

"The air is fine," he said, turning away from her, resettling with another pillow yanked up against his front while the body pillow was fitted against his back. "I'm going back to sleep."

"I just think that while one obstacle is cleared, there is another, and I'm afraid that – "

She trailed off as Law walked in with a tray full of food, Luffy close behind him. Without warning the rubberboy was on the bed, crawling over to Sanji to look him over. Reiju fretted for a moment, but when she heard Sanji's cranky grumble, Law setting the tray aside on a nearby stand, she realized that this wasn't of any trouble.

"I heard you're awake! How are you feeling, huh? Are you feeling any better? How's your hands? How's King? Hey, Sanji, you missed out on a lot of things, when are you going to get up?" Luffy asked, stretching himself out on the bed so that only his chin rested on Sanji's shoulder, speaking near directly to his ear. Sanji wiggled his shoulder, Luffy adjusting by propping his arms over his, feet in the air. "Are you sick? Chopper said you just need rest, but how much rest do you need? Hey, someone spilled rice in the kitchen and Ussop's pet rat got out, and we need help finding it – "

"Not now…"

"Perhaps if you give him some space," Reiju started when Luffy said to Sanji, "But you're not hurt or anything, right? It's not like – well, we won, so it couldn't be anything like that, right?"

"Just really tired," Sanji said with a grumble, not even bothering to push him away. "And you're all over me with weird beet breath."

"It was that pink juice of Ussop's! It _looks_ like juice, but you really had to _chew_ it to _drink_ it, and I don't think it was good at all! It's all part of his boomerang project! I only knew this after, and not before, because if I did, I wouldn't have thought it was juice in the first place! Man, you should've been there," Luffy ended on a sigh.

"Give me just one day, okay? I'll be up, then," Sanji told him, snuggling up against his pillow. Luffy nodded brightly, and pushed up and away from him, looking at Law. He held up a warning finger, pointing at him. Law slapped his hand away.

"This isn't a good time for you, Traffles," Luffy told him. "He doesn't need all your medical stim-you-ole-lesses."

" _Fantastic_ , someone has been teaching you big words! Maybe now we can have an actual adult conversation…"

Luffy flipped him off and dragged his feet as he walked away, Reiju frowning up at Law.

"Bullies never grow out of their comfort zones, do they?" she asked icily.

"Never. We just get better at it," Law said just as coldly, Sanji sitting up with a look at both of them.

Reiju frowned while Law stood near the bed, picking up a bowl of oatmeal that he then handed to Sanji. Sanji scowled at it, catching it awkwardly when Law dropped it so he _had_ to – before he could protest, Law then dumped chopped pieces of nuts and a smattering of caramel atop of it, which instantly appealed to Sanji at that moment. Then, Law produced a spoon that he deliberately showed Reiju, the woman's face darkening with a scowl as he dipped it into the oatmeal, Sanji oblivious as to what that gesture meant. He then walked out of the room without a look back, Sanji watching him go with a clueless expression.

Looking at his bowl, he then looked at her, searching for answers in her expression. Not even a moment later, his chin trembled dangerously, eyes reddening and welling with tears.

Annoyed at her little brother's response, Reiju exhaled slowly.

" _It's the hormones_!" he snapped at her, digging into the bowl with a spoon, even as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. "It's all the goddamn hormones! This happens out of my fucking control! I'm fucking _happy_ , okay? I'm happy, and I don't know what that was about, but I made myself clear, and I'm so fucking _tired_ \- !"

" _Okay_ ," she said deliberately over him, hands up in a surrendering gesture. Even as he stuffed his mouth with loaded oatmeal, he was still glaring at her and alternating between eating and wiping his eyes. Their mother was there at this moment, sitting on his bed in his place, crying while alternating between bouts of emotion. "We got off on the wrong foot, and…my only reaction to this sort of behavior is antagonizing it until I win."

"Well, stop 'antagonizing' it, because we just had a difficult day yesterday, and you're making it worse!"

" _Okay_."

"This is hard enough as it is, Reiju!"

"I see that, Sanji."

After a few moments, he said, "It doesn't matter what you think. It matters what _I_ think!"

"Ah…"

" _I_ made this decision, and _I_ don't have to explain it! People just have to accept it!"

"…You're absolutely right, but people don't have to like it."

"That's the problem with everyone, people think I give a fuck about their opinion, and I don't _, I really don't_!" Despite saying this, his voice cracked and he had to stop chewing to look up at the ceiling, struggling to compose himself. Reiju watched him, arms crossed in front of her as she waited for him to feel better. She did not want to give truth to what Law had told her the other night, but the way Sanji was carrying on, she felt resigned. He then returned to eating.

After a few moments of crunching, Sanji added bitterly, "I wish the worst of the hormones on you when it's your time. Then you'll see what it's like."

Reiju tried not to laugh.

Sanji licked his spoon clean after finishing the last bite. He set it aside, and took the vitamins placed in a small container next to a cup of juice, which turned out to be one of Chopper's creations, the vague taste of medicine making his eyes burn. But he finished it all and put all empty containers aside, resettling in bed.

"Besides, he only acts that way in front of other people. With me, he's nice and considerate, unlike – " Sanji cut himself off, Reiju furrowing her forehead at the catch. Embarrassed, Sanji turned away from her, tucking a pillow between his knees. "I'm going to sleep. Don't talk to me."

It wasn't long before he fell back to sleep, and after one last look at him, Reiju left the room, sighing heavily.

"Right?" Luffy asked her from the railing nearby, where he was fishing. "It was a lot worse before he got big. Those were terrible times!"

"I wish the best for you after this is all over," Reiju said with sympathy.

Luffy just chuckled, watching his line. "He'll be fine. It'll be worth it once King's here."

Reassured by the captain's optimism, Reiju strolled away. She wondered if Law were ashamed that she'd caught him the night before, so he was giving her the cold shoulder as he did to avoid any other potential humiliation. She wasn't comfortable with the concept of her woman-obsessed brother being with a man that clearly earned his reputation, especially when Sanji was so sensitive – sure, Law might be giving him things that Sanji felt he needed and wanted, but was it a genuine love that was there? Wasn't it just for show, what he intended to do with the baby once he arrived? Because of her background, she couldn't quite see 'love' unless it reminded her of Sora herself, so Reiju's doubt and distrust was based on what she had to grow up with.

The Strawhats were a motley crew of optimists; the Heart pirates were a girl-crazy collection of misfits that only seemed to dog their captain; who clearly lacked respect for the Strawhats themselves. Even for a boy that saved his ass a few times. Her brother burst into tears and clearly lacked logical thinking; he was not stable. So Reiju was not comfortable at all in allowing Law the ability to groom Sanji for his own undoing. Since it was only obvious that she was the only one with any ability to see the worst for the worst, she decided it wasn't time to leave, just yet.

Plus, she just needed to see 'Soraji' for herself.

Later on, as the evening hours drew by, Law returned to Sanji's room just as Chopper was leaving. There wasn't anything else for the reindeer to report, but he gave Law a subtle crying signal that caused Law to nod to acknowledge it. He made sure Reiju wasn't around when he shut and locked the door. Sanji was resettling back into bed, his movements so slow and heavy that he resembled some sort of lumbering animal as he crawled over to the center of the mattress – everything exerted with effort for the most minimal of action. Law wondered how he could convince the cook to wear one of his bear sweaters without having Sanji realize what he was doing. When Sanji saw him, Law wiped his expression of any other selfish thought.

Clearing his throat, Law asked, "Are you done sleeping? Perhaps you can take a turn at nightwatch from the tower, tonight."

"Where'd you go?"

"What I had to do wasn't associated by any means with your mission. It's good to see that it was accomplished the way it was. I was wondering how these Germa scumbugs were able to round up everyone so fluidly, despite their conditions – figuring it was only your sister, my crew and I were able to wait it out while they emptied the building we were using at the time. Gave us plenty of opportunity to use."

"Admittedly, if Reiju wasn't here, it wouldn't have gone that way," Sanji said, wondering what it was they were doing. He realized Law hadn't exactly said what he'd planned on doing while they were on the other side of the island, and he looked at the older man suspiciously, wondering if he should pry. "Or if it wasn't moss that I had fallen down with, I wouldn't have found those old farts without him."

"He took care of you, and that's all that matters."

"Don't say it like that! It was circumstance, and it was his fault - !"

"Yet, here we are, on our way back towards Shanks and Teech."

Sanji blew out breath because he couldn't say anything negative when Law was right. He propped pillows behind him, but it felt like a heavy pressure was settling right up against his lungs – the baby felt bigger, taking up so much space that every breath felt shorter, labored, and he was very self-conscious of it all. There was no other comfortable position for him, and he resigned himself to that fact.

Law sat at the edge of the bed, reaching out for one of his hands. His touch was gentle and soft, examining the splint Chopper had made for his broken finger. Just looking at them upset Sanji so deeply that he pulled his hands away – settling them in his lap. "Chopper just rewrapped them. The swelling subsided a lot. It'll be quick to heal."

"They'll heal in time to hold your child," Law said, reaching out to touch his face, running his thumb over stubble and facial grease that had collected as the result of his sleeping. Despite Sanji's thinking, Law couldn't help but marvel over the changes; it meant that the baby was almost ready to show himself. And despite all Sanji's discomforts, his blond hair glowed, his skin glowed, and while there were dark circles under his eyes, they seemed so bright, his odd mud coloring seemingly sparkling with robust health.

Normally, Sanji would be an intimidating man to approach – he was usually so suave and cool, so put together; now he was just a chubby lump of softness that hollered out with need, helplessly trapped by his own body; but it only made Law think of an overfed housepet – just as loveable, with more than enough of it to hold and squeeze and lay on affection, because it couldn't get away. It could only yowl or grunt crankily in his grasp and begrudgingly accept the affection it was given.

Sanji couldn't get away from him in his condition, and it was quite alright with Law. He once again glanced at the closet, trying to think of a way to convince Sanji into a sweater with ears.

"I thought you'd be happier with that mess behind us."

"I'm just really tired. It's a weird kind of tired."

"The results from Chopper's testing on that revitalization serum used to revive you – there was nothing negative found in it. It was mainly a catalyst for extra nutrients for the Tobbleborg. In fact, it did it some good, too. So this exhaustion, it's not because of that, is it?"

"I can't explain it," Sanji near whined, hearing his voice tremble. He cleared his throat hastily, vaguely embarrassed. "And don't touch me, I can feel all this oil in my hair, my face…I feel like I'm going through puberty all over, again!"

Law only smiled, saying low, "Textbooks and midwife testimony say that at this time, it's normal to be exhausted…greasy…quick to shift moods – and you're moving so slowly, it's only the result of the baby growing that fast inside of you. When you're more energetic, we can take measurements and tests, see where he's at. This is exciting."

"For you! You're not the one carrying it!"

"I had some concerns," Law then said, helping him get comfortable. Running a hand over Sanji's stomach, he said, "I've seen things close up – these breeders were genetically altered to carry the extra weight of the Tobbleborg. Meaning, their fronts carried extra – "

"I don't care about those guys. I've already accepted these ugly stretchmarks – Miss Nami gave me snake oil, bless her heart – and they're just going to have to stay there. My fat – I'm going to be fat forever. No one will like me after you." Sanji gulped tightly, looking at the ceiling as he blinked rapidly, voice breaking, "but it'll be fine because I'll have Soraji, and that's all I'll focus on, and - !"

"All these dramatics, and no popcorn in reach. What I was going to say is that this exhaustion will help us in convincing you that staying in bed is the right thing for you to do. I wasn't lying about losing your guts – you're not made to carry such a load, but since you're a monster, you're somehow doing it. It's going to take some surgery to readjust the muscles and ligaments that have been stretched out unnaturally because of this, and at least six weeks recovery."

"I swear, one of my talents right now is looking you dead in the face and hearing you, but _not_ hearing you." Sniffling, Sanji wiped his eyes, then wiped his hands on Law's shirt. He then reached out, running his fingers through the grays that were most prominent around the surgeon's ears.

"It'll be easy for you, I suspect," Law added, trapping one of his hands against his face, rubbing his cheek against his palm. Sanji's hand was soft and plumper than it had been weeks earlier, and he enjoyed his touch in return. "You can bond with your child at that time."

"Did you guys check on him while I was sleeping? Just to make sure things were okay?"

"Yes." After a few moments, Law leaned over and kissed his forehead, Sanji feeling more overwhelmed with his feelings as a great warmth welled up inside of him. He was well aware of the craziness he was throwing onto the man, but Law was being so nice and gentle about it that Sanji felt so messed up, inside. "He's absolutely fine. Responding to every bit of stimuli we administered. At the sacrifice of your hands, he's okay. Hmm, you feel…cold. Do you need a sweater?"

Sanji looked at him with disbelief, touching his own forehead. "I'm fucking _hot_. I'm melting from the inside out!"

He wondered why Law looked so disappointed, but whatever it was that was going through the other man's head wasn't on the same page as his. Sanji suspected he was up to something. He then said, "What if he's really not? What if this is just a sign that something's terribly wrong? When he's born, something will be wrong – broken bones, or bruises, or - !"

"Ah, I think I read about this sort of anxiety…"

" _Take me seriously_! I don't fucking ask for much! I don't even - ! Moron, these are all real things! I feel like something is wrong! Is it right to feel this tired? I'm so fucking _tired_!"

Knowing that this type of anxiety would only escalate, Law tried not to show anything on his face. He said, "Maybe you'll feel better if you went for a walk around the ship."

"I don't want people seeing me like this. They were there at the start of it, and it was…really bad. I know I'm a basketcase right now, but…I can't stop it. I could not believe I did this when Franky told me my vest was lopsided. Or when the oven wouldn't shut without making that little squeaking sound after Ussop oiled it. Even now, I'm still upset that the squeaking sound is gone. I know it's opening, I know it's shutting, but there's something just right about that squeak that gives me the confidence about it's use!"

"I – "

"Just take him out, now!" Sanji interrupted him with a hopeful expression. "You can do that, right? That temporary womb, thing? I'll get my mind back, and it'll be great! We can do this! You can! that's why you were sent to me – these things all happen for a reason, right?"

"I can't remove it. Not in this stage – "

"You're lying! You jackass, you just want me doing this again! LOOK! If you want me having more of these, you're going to have to take responsibility. You want more of this mess? Then you'll have to be there for the rest of it, shithead, because I'm not going crazy in front of other people."

"Oh? You're willing to have another?" Law asked with interest, Sanji pausing in mid-rant to listen to himself before reddening, shaking his head repeatedly.

"No no _no_! I was just – shitting words out, I don't mean any of this! Don't listen to me! Look, okay, let's do this walk. Maybe I need it. _Fuck_. But I need to make a stop at the kitchen, first. I want some ice cream. Then I'll show you that sound."

"There is no more after your captain found it, and I'm afraid I'm unable to see sounds, right now, considering my age," Law said, rising from the bed, bones popping as he stretched. He caught sight of Sanji's face, the utter horror and devastation speaking volumes.

Minutes later, Reiju relayed the request to her warship. Dressed for the cool, night air in a cardigan and Ussop's rain boots, Law had found her talking to Zoro and Ussop on the grass while Ussop cooked some fish using a portable grill.

"Man, did anyone give thought to the possibility that he's not going to die if someone tells him 'no'?" Zoro muttered with bewilderment. "Why are we jumping just to find him some damn _ice cream_? Why doesn't he just make his own?"

"This is no trouble to me, and I'm sure it wouldn't trouble the others if another diversion is warranted for the request, considering how your captain was managed to steal into the kitchen, earlier," Reiju told him. Zoro scowled. "Besides, I have some. A woman always has a stash available."

Zoro sighed heavily as Ussop looked to him cautiously, subtly shaking his head to signal to the swordsman to stop where he was headed.

"Oh, nice job the other day," Law told Zoro. "You accomplished something right."

"These things happened because of an accident."

"That's probably what your parents said, too."

Reiju whistled low as Zoro held the blade of his sword up against Law's neck; she hadn't even seen him draw and move. Ussop screamed out with fright. Zoro glared up at him while Law just looked back at him smugly.

Cautiously, Reiju said sarcastically, "I'm sure this solves everything. Fighting amongst ourselves. Over ice cream, even…"

"This has nothing to do with ice cream," Zoro snapped at her, blade pressing up against Law's neck, both of them waiting for the other to move.

"It's pecan butternut ice cream, with shards of waffle cones and chocolate pieces. It's quite lovely. Paired with vanilla cookies to dip it in, it's perfect after a long day's struggle."

"That sounds pretty good," Ussop admitted, tending to his fish. "Hey, is there enough for me, too?"

"We can't give him too much," Law told Reiju, turning away from the pressure of Zoro's sword. With much reluctance, Zoro sheathed it with a low growl. "Heartburn."

"Oh, that gas is a problem, too," Ussop said with a cringe.

"You know, babying him has done nothing for his masculinity," Zoro complained. Reiju frowned. "When it's all done and over with, that sort of spoiled attitude won't do well for the kid."

"With that attitude, it's no wonder you'll wind up as Mihawk did – with only baboons for company," Law said.

" _What the fuck_."

Ussop sighed heavily as Reiju watched the two battle it out for verbal dominance, mocking each other, giving painful comments that alluded to masculinity, excess swords, intelligence, and general contempt. From the start, she'd detected some animosity between her brother and Zoro, and she heard snatches of it coming from other people; but Sanji spoke the same way of him. She wasn't sure if she should just ask him directly why they didn't like each other.

"Why don't they get along?" Reiju asked Ussop curiously. "It seems excessive."

"Oh, it happened in Wano. Zoro was going to lose because he couldn't lift his swords against this kid, and he was going to die – so Law stabbed him, betrayed us all to the Ninjas and Kaidou, and Zoro's a little bitter about that. In the end, it gave Zoro a chance to recover and get his head on straight to defeat his enemy properly, and it worked out. I have to note, Law accidentally saved us making his getaway because he didn't have a chance against Kaidou, either. But Zoro's still mad because it's not the first time Law's tricked us. And yet here we are," Ussop trailed off, looking after them skeptically while Reiju frowned.

"I'm concerned he'll do the same to Sanji. It's not a secret he wants the child."

Ussop shrugged. "I mean, what's a guy like that going to do with a baby? Yeah, I don't trust him either, but if you think about it – isn't it funny? Can you imagine? Oh, that reminds me…hey! Where's King?"

Reiju was aware that this was the name of a terribly damaged doll – and the Strawhats had been taking care of it, so she wondered if it were possessed, or something, because of the attention given to it. At least one of the members had a diaper bag on them at all times, and they regularly changed, fed, and spoke to it. She hadn't asked, though; it was yet another question to ask Sanji because she thought that they'd also named his baby 'King'.

"I don't know who had him last," Ussop said wearily, looking around himself while Reiju looked puzzled. With a shrug, Ussop gave up. "Anyway, Luffy and Sanji trust him. But personally? Sanji's a mess and can't think straight. And Luffy only wants to give back what was given to him. He feels Law has a bigger role in this adventure than anyone knows. The guy's using us to further his agenda, but Luffy thinks it's okay."

Reiju shook her head faintly. Both of the swordsmen separated once a visible light in the distance alerted them to a visitor's approach.

Zoro glared at Law fiercely as they watched the boat approach. He muttered, "Kissing ass won't change anything."

"And this is why you're alone."

"I don't care if I am! I'm not fighting over him, I'm fighting you for being you!"

"I'm flattered. Honestly. But this situation isn't about him, either. This is between me and you simply because you fail to see your own negatives. You're _welcome_ , by the way," Law added, turning away from him.

Zoro scowled at his back. He didn't feel he should give 'thanks' to the man. There was nothing to thank him for – Zoro might have made the mistake of feeling he was standing too high, but that didn't mean anything. Now that his head was on straight, able to see an enemy for what they were and not for what they couldn't give back, he was sure he wouldn't come close to losing, again.

He reflected briefly on what happened on Fantasia Island. Sanji had been forced to react to a situation that could have meant the death of his kid, and he'd responded appropriately when needed. Considering what he did, and what he'd coldly see through if his demands weren't meant, it was another side to the cook that Zoro had seen that made him wonder just what he'd been through to get this far. His attitude had been so final – and it looked as if he'd have no regrets, either.

Zoro could respect that. He didn't like how it happened, but the end results were fitting.

: :

Hours later, after realizing he wasn't going to sleep after sleeping so much the past day and taking a soothing shower, Sanji pulled his body pillow up against himself. He was trembling with anticipation. He wanted to be as comfortable as possible for this, learning that position was absolutely necessary. But he was still nervous and afraid and very self-conscious of his body being deformed as it was. It was only until in the moment when all thoughts scattered and an achievement unlocked; Law made him forget about all of that. It happened the first time when he was declared 'clean', and Law had finished up his examination by touching a spot inside of Sanji that Sanji never knew existed. He'd never come so hard in his life.

"It's only very sensitive because of the amount of pressure pushing down on your organs from up top here, so it's easier to access," Law told him, Sanji's eyes squeezing shut as the memories of the last time hit him. "I'm sure in normal circumstances that it would take a lot more work than this."

"Hold on, hold on, I need to prepare myself for this," Sanji sputtered, hugging the pillow tight against him as he felt the other man shift behind him. He heard the crinkle of a condom being unwrapped. In a way, it felt like a somewhat normal medical procedure; Law would touch him, then grow distracted by what he found, shifting caresses into prodding and questions, almost forgetting what he was doing in the first place. He found Sanji's body interesting, that was for sure, but Sanji wondered if his condition was only because the man found it difficult to be sexual.

If it wasn't for that body numbing orgasm he'd had the first time, Sanji would've been turned off; but his hormones remembered and they were easy to give when it was suggested. And, he told himself, this relationship would be short-lived, anyway.

Gulping when the sounds of the crinkling stopped, he bit his lower lip and felt himself tensing.

"Are you sure you won't surprise me?" Law asked him again, leaning over to look at him.

"I'm sure. I took a shower and everything." Sanji's arms tightened around his body pillow, feeling too embarrassed to look behind him.

Silence stretched, and he felt his forehead furrow. He opened his eyes, turning to look back at Law to see what was taking him so long to touch him when he caught sight of the surgeon looking skeptically at his condom-covered hand.

" _You are not putting that up my ass, you filthy pervert_!"

"I wasn't. I was just…these things have quite a stretch to them, don't they? It's a different sort of material, designed to rebuild latex molecules the more that they stretch, so that they accommodate – "

"Are you seriously more interested in the design of a condom rather than - ?"

"Right, right, sorry, I just…here, resume your position. Prop your knee onto that pillow, there, and – "

"Do you get anything out of this?" Sanji then asked him curiously. "Like, do you try and masturbate later at what…uh, at what you do?"

Law shrugged a shoulder. "I know it pleases you, so…it's not that big of a deal – "

"What?" Sanji asked incredulously. He managed to push himself up into a seated position, keeping the blanket over him as the heavy weight of his stomach settled over his lap. "How could it not? Is it because of what I look like? Is this a thing for you?"

"No, it's not that at all," Law said quickly, lowering his hand to his thigh. "But, honestly, it's been so long that I don't even remember the last time I did it. Things were…troubling back then. And being in a sub where there's basically no privacy – eventually, I just…never felt the need."

"Well," Sanji said awkwardly, propping himself on one palm while the other kept the blanket around him, "I don't blame you if you don't want to. I'm…I'm fucking nuts. But we have privacy, let's do this together. So…take off your clothes, too."

"I don't know…I'm a little self-conscious – "

"I'm a fat, pregnant man," Sanji said sourly, glaring at him. "You are a tall, skinny guy. What's there to be self-conscious about?"

Law shrugged when he put it that way. Sanji removed the condom from his hand, seeing that it had stretched to an alarming shape. That reminded him of another thing. "Who is Luffy's partner?"

"it's not my secret to tell," Law said, hesitating for a moment. "You sure about this?"

"Why are you dreading it? You look like you don't want to do it with me. Don't make this into a clinical procedure."

"I warned you."

"I know, but!" Sanji argued, reaching out to tug on his shirt. "C'mon. Maybe we don't have to do anything, but let's get comfortable with each other. Let me look at you, the way you look at me."

"Nothing looks the same since Dressrosa – "

Sanji dropped the blanket to reveal his 'boobs', his extended stomach with the dark line running down the middle, the soft roll of flesh over his hip. With his stomach being as it was, he couldn't properly groom himself, so the heavy fluff of pubic hair seemed incredibly out of control. He had angry red stretchmarks at the bottom, and dark veins crisscrossed over his chest, down to his dark, swollen nipples.

Law sighed, clutching at his shirt before slowly pulling it up and over his head. Sanji could see then why he was so self-conscious. The arm he'd nearly lost was more shriveled than the other, as if it had atrophied. The scar were it had reattached had healed to ropes of mangled skin that appeared red and angry, as if permanently infected. The tattoo that he'd worn so proudly over his chest was mangled with bullethole scars, stabbing scars, burn marks – there were only traces of it left. To repair itself, his flesh had healed over as light pink craters where he'd been shot – others had healed with protruding skin overlaps that left those sections deformed, as if someone had tried to rearrange the position from the inside and left it as is, allowing excess skin to grow over like small bulges. Added to all the scarring, his skin seemed to sag in his chest and stomach, as expected with the consequences of time. He was twenty-six, but his body screamed much older.

After his initial shock of seeing this, Sanji then shook his head. "Scars are scars, man. And with you being in the thick of battle, what's there to be ashamed of?"

"This is not something you want show off at the beach," Law said sourly, holding his shirt in his lap with a scowl on his face.

"Then, you don't have to." Sanji then gestured at him to come forward to him, reaching out to pull the shirt from his grasp.

"I'm going to turn off the lights, first."

"If that makes you feel better," Sanji said, waiting for him to do so. Then, when Law returned to the bed, Sanji reached for him, feeling how stiff and rigid he was in his grasp. He wanted to make him comfortable to participate with him, so he touched gently. Exploring the rigid length of his bony spine, feeling more scars – exit wounds – along his back, getting to know the older man's upper body. Sensing Law's rigidity, he reached for his hand, forcing it against his chest. "Play with my boobs."

"They're not boobs," Law said tiredly, palm flat against him.

"Knead them like bread."

"I've never kneaded bread in my life. And – "

"Milk them like your life depended on it."

Law finally laughed, the sound surprisingly loud in the quiet room. Sanji pulled his head to him, kissing him, awkwardly holding onto him with his body turned to the side so that he could do so.

"Idiot, these show that you lived. Despite it all, you _lived_!" he said, licking Law's lips. For a moment, he was reminded of Zoro – Zoro would tighten his mouth when he was tense, listening for any possible intrusions, and Sanji didn't want that memory, anymore. He wanted new ones. He bit the side of his mouth to make him respond to him. "Why are you being so shy when you couldn't stop talking about them as we were starting out?"

"It's different, now," Law muttered uncomfortably. His touch was tentative as they moved over the shape of Sanji's torso, lightly skimming his skin. "You…things shifted from…a joke to reality."

"Maybe that's a lesson for you," Sanji told him, pulling his hand from his stomach. "No baby touches. It's weird."

"When you think about it, there are three people present – "

"I don't want to think about it!"

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm…just nervous."

"Look," Sanji told him, reaching out to grip the waistband of his jeans, "you said to make the most of the situation, right? Then this is part of it. Sharing as much as possible with the other before it ends – I'm cool with just doing what you want, but I'd feel very guilty taking everything without trying with you."

"It's fine with me. It's fine because – "

"Just _try_ ," Sanji insisted, unbuttoning his pants.

Exhaling shakily, Law debated on going with it, or getting up, risking what he had with Sanji for this short time and walking away. Like he'd told Sanji before, the mind was often willing but the body wasn't – and the age factor had slowed him down. While he'd been excited at first, his own insecurities were at play, here. What if he didn't perform to the man's liking? What if he wasn't enough? What if - ?


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I** _ **really**_ **debated on it. I had the scene fleshed out and everything but…it didn't** _ **fit**_ **the story; it felt randomly inserted just so this story could have one. So I removed it. Anyway, here it is! The beginning of the end! :D Thanks for being so patient! Thank you Crystalbluefox, Happy Balon, wowza, cheers, RR and Naghi-Tan for your comments! Thank you guys and everyone else for hanging on for 34 plus chapters of mpreg nonsense! XD**

 **: : 34 : :**

But it was enough. Both of them awkwardly touched and explored, and grew distracted by what they found. Talking more than kissing, getting to know scars and sensitive areas, both too embarrassed to be bold and wanty. Sanji traced over Law's chest scars with his least hurt fingertips, awed by the formations left behind while Law talked blindly about how scar tissue healed sloppily without a proper foundation. Law was aware he was supposed to be doing something to 'turn the other man on', but he wasn't sure how. He felt ugly and old in front of a young man that was miserably pregnant, so he wasn't quite clear on what he was supposed to do to keep Sanji's carnal interest. He didn't need to worry, though, because Sanji was thinking the near exact same thing with his own insecurities.

In between mindlessly blabbing about what the human body was capable of in terms of duress, Sanji forced the older man to lay down with him. He yanked the blankets over them while Law sputtered on about coping mechanisms and physical hardships, thoughtlessly tweaking one of Sanji's nipples as the other man made himself comfortable in front of him. Law thought Sanji would just tear right into him with some sexual want, demanding his hands here and there, so he was nervous, hoping he could properly reciprocate.

But Sanji's own hands continued to rove over Law's body, gently touching visible muscle lines, running over bony joints that were once young and sturdy. The feel of Sanji's fingers over areas Law hadn't exposed to anyone outside of his crew caused him to twitch anxiously. He wondered how the man wasn't in pain – just _looking_ at Sanji's fingers made his own ache.

"I honestly don't know what you're so self-conscious about," Sanji told him, fingertips moving up and over Law's hip to squeeze gently at a burgeoning middle that happened naturally with age. "It looks like you survived a trip to Hell and back. You need to be proud of these things."

"I – "

"I mean, compared to mine," Sanji scoffed, forcing a knee in between his. "Yeah, I got scars here and there, but nothing to show off my accomplishments."

"' _Accomplishments'_?" Law repeated, touching his stomach to indicate the lines there. "You have a tiny human in here. Not many men can say that they've carried one."

"They shouldn't," Sanji said dryly, propping his head so he could watch his own fingers fiddle with one dusky nipple. The other was missing, a sunken scar suggesting either a burn or another bullet entry point. "Those freaks."

"Mine was based off hateful revenge, and I didn't expect to survive. They're ugly because of what they remind me of…"

"Any little boy worth their salt wouldn't think that way – they can only imagine what sort of battle you'd emerged from and want to hear details. You'd become their idol. Meanwhile, they'd look at me and think, Ew, guys _can_ get pregnant!"

"And, despite it, the little boy you carried would be grateful you gave him a chance."

"I hope so," Sanji said quietly. "I want him to live a life where he doesn't regret that he was born – "

"He won't," Law told him, running his hand over Sanji's back, feeling the scars there, the slight sheen of sweat caused by a higher temperature. "Because he'll be loved."

"Immensely," Sanji agreed, grateful that Law understood. He watched the older man's expression as he reached between them to grab his dick, touching gently while Law went rigid, panic crossing his features. "Keep talking. Don't think we have to do anything other than this, okay? This is satisfying hearing your voice, and hearing what you think. Isn't that weird?"

"None weirder than…anyway…"

"Old pizza delivery women?"

"That, too. Just…"

"One day, we're not going to have time to do much," Sanji said, leaning in to nuzzle what he could reach of Law's neck, still fiddling with his limp dick. His own protruding stomach held him back from getting too close. He felt Law's fingers touch his bellybutton – an outie caused by the pregnancy. Law wondered what he meant by those words when they'd made an agreement; he hated the hope he felt flit through his currently conflicting feelings, interrupting his rambling thoughts. "Let's at least know each other's bodies, now."

"As men, we're supposed to have these insanely high sex drives, be fiercely sexual, have deviant wants and needs to feed a sexual curiosity. This is part of the reason why men enjoy being pirates. So if that's missing, then what are we?" Law mumbled self-consciously.

"Parents," Sanji told him with a ' _duh'_ expression.

Law found himself thinking of his parents. Exhausted, perpetually disinterested in anything other than him and Lamie, their research. Falling asleep at night with complaints and competing snores. He realized he never really saw his parents engage in nothing but hello or goodbye kisses and hugs. Nothing more. He should be grateful for that.

Sanji grabbed his jaw, and all Law hoped was that it wasn't with the hand that had been stroking his dick. "Are you thinking about your parents while you're in bed with me?" the cook asked accusingly.

"Yes," Law mumbled guiltily, hands splaying over Sanji's stomach to somehow caress the baby inside.

"What were they like?" Sanji asked curiously, running his fingers through Law's hair before leaning in and inhaling deeply of his skin, kissing along the scarred lines of his clavicle.

"Determined, kind and stubborn," Law answered uneasily, finding it oddly nice to feel one of Sanji's hands moving over his stomach, tracing over muscle and scars with examination. He closed his eyes in an effort to stop thinking so much, to focus on the way Sanji's mouth felt against his skin, his hot breath ghosting over his flesh as he moved down just enough to reach Law's chest. Meanwhile, Sanji's hands continued to travel over him, running through his stiff pubic hair and exploring the heat around his balls. "Loving."

"Like you?" Sanji murmured, forcing Law to touch him, encouraging him to comb through his hair. Law's fingers did so faintly, fingernails scratching over Sanji's scalp as Sanji felt him nod.

"I mean, not…I'm sure they – I'm not like them, I just meant…" Law trailed off, unsure of how to put his denial into words when Sanji's lips found his nipple, and his hand traced over his hip, massaging the v-line there. It was getting difficult to arrange his thoughts properly. His scar tissue felt more sensitive, because he could feel every bit of Sanji's mouth moving over them. The fleshy sensation of his tongue felt oddly contradictive as it traced over a deep scar line, passing over ridged parts that Law had only seen and not really felt.

He chuckled nervously because his breath hitched at the feel of Sanji's fingers finding a rope of scar tissue that passed over his hip and trickled up his spine. Murmuring against one mangled pectoral, Sanji said, "Your body is making me hard."

"I feel that," Law said wondrously, flexing his thigh at the feel of Sanji's dick against it.

"I think I get so involved thinking about how strong you are to survive all this and still manage to do stupid things like draw babies in cutsey poses, and that sort of combination is…" Sanji trailed off, licking his lips as he tried to think of the appropriate word. Law blushed, reminded of his secret pastime. "I want that. I want _this_. Maybe I don't want a highly sexual deviant the way I thought I did. The more time I spend with you, the more I want _this_. Do you think that makes me less masculine?"

"No," Law said immediately, feeling relief in his bones. A faint twitch in his dick. Heat that began to build only because his walls were finally down. He reached between them to stroke him, hearing his hitch of breath. He moved closer to him, as close as he could get with Sanji's stomach pushing against him. Sanji's hands switched from his hips, to bury into his hair to pull his face close to his. "That just makes you more lovable."

" _Ooh_ , yeah, keep talking dirty to me," Sanji told him, grinning as he felt flushed and breathless with the way Law kissed him, the way his body pressed up against his.

"Like an overfed housepet."

"Okay, _stop_ , too dirty, back up."

"Something that can't run away when I want to show it unending affection," Law said without pause, flipping Sanji onto his side, the cook surprised at the sudden show of aggression. But he had nothing more to say after that. Nothing with words, anyway.

Later that morning, Sanji awoke with a cringing pain that made him hold his breath as it emerged from his center and spread through him like a violent wake. It was enough to clear his thoughts and ignore the soreness he could feel in other places, but it eventually passed. It was similar to the Braxton-Hicks contractions he'd experienced already, so he figured it was the Tobbleborg practicing for the main event. He didn't give it another thought, curling up on his side and exhaling heavily as he nestled into his pillow. He looked over to see if Law were there, but that side of the bed was empty. He rolled over, grasping the pillow to him so he could smell the older man's scent.

He smiled happily, nuzzling into the material. Last night wasn't exactly magical, but it wasn't bad, either. The fact that they could enjoy each other without feeling pressure or fright or show off masculine sexual ability was important for him. It caused a painful sensation in his chest. He felt so comfortable being with Law – having conversation returned, being tended to, having affection expressed; what if he never found this with anyone else? What if this was it after this? His eyes burned, feeling so incredibly lonely that the ache that returned felt more _spiritually_ painful than physical.

"I AM SO READY FOR THIS TO STOP!" he shouted with frustration, clutching the pillow to him. These mood swings were something he'd never miss. He sat up, groaning noisily as he rubbed his lower back, looking around the room. The edges of the curtain showed him that the sun was out, so he figured he'd make an appearance on deck. He was sore, but there was energy strumming through him that made him feel he had enough to do a little cleaning.

He immediately put a list of things he wanted to do – cleaning the kitchen was definitely part of it, as well as making sure there was plenty of formula on hand. Nami and Robin had brought bottles on board, and he wanted to rinse and wash them out, arrange them by color near the new formula cabinet. As he pulled himself up from the bed with a grunt, he noticed that the room needed to be swept, and he wanted to pick out the baby's blankets; arrange the bumper so that he wouldn't have to when the baby was actually in hand. He would have to rearrange some of the furniture in this room to fit his immediate needs when the baby demanded it.

He winced again as a wave of trembling pain swept through his entire lower body. The structure of it as it built and spilled reminded him oppositely of the orgasm he'd had that had made him numb to his toes – wave after breathtaking wave that made him feel as if his entire body had been liquefied at that moment. Giddy, he snickered at the pleasant memory, rubbing his lower belly as the pain finally subsided. He had a lot to do, today; he couldn't continue bed resting any longer.

When Law showed up with his breakfast minutes later, Sanji beamed brilliantly at him, the older man giving him a surprised smile back before he caught himself. Reiju shoved past him to see if Sanji were awake, yet. Seeing that he was, lifting an eyebrow at his state of undress, she left to give him privacy. Well aware that he'd embarrassed his sister but not caring, Sanji waited for Law to put the tray down, the older man uncharacteristically nervous after last night. Sanji reached out to clap his back a few times, still grinning wildly.

"Despite your best efforts, I'm ready to take on the world, today," Sanji said cheerily, pulling him back into bed, snuggling up into his arms as Luffy's shrieks pierced the warming ocean wind. Nami shouted moments later, Franky's impatient bellow echoing off into the distance before Robin laughed merrily. Law settled onto his back awkwardly was Sanji's weight crushed him into the mattress. He had to make an effort to speak.

"I think Bepo needs help…so I'll be there," he squeaked out.

"Good. I don't want pushy people telling me I can't do this or that. I feel refreshed! I have a whole list of things I need done, so the less interference, the better. Keep loving me until then," Sanji added, squeezing him. Law only nodded, patting his back with confirmation. Not only because he _couldn't_ speak, but because it was painful to acknowledge the time limit. He had the fleeting thought that he'd never find something like this again, and it was agonizing to bear.

Later that afternoon, Robin walked into the kitchen to find that Sanji had the fridge sparkling clean, the cupboard shelves rearranged and well swept, and was now arranging all his dishes and rags by color. The dining room was sparkling as well, the table neat and shiny, the walls bright and lively. The entire area looked absolutely brand new, showroom ready.

The understanding smile that crept across her face was blinding.

"Good afternoon!" she said cheerily, a near bounce to her step as she sat at the counter, looking over his work. "My, this is a lot of cleaning you're doing."

"I woke up with a lot of energy," Sanji said joyfully, setting aside his last rag. Despite his fingers being in the condition that they were, he was using what he had left, major parts of his palms. Nothing slowed him down; he didn't _have_ time to stop. "I have coffee. Would you like some?"

"I would…and thank you for your hard work. You're looking quite bright, today," she noticed, her smile growing wider as she noticed that his stomach centered lower than she'd ever seen it. The baby was 'dropping', she realized, and it filled her with absolute joy to know that the time was coming. She wondered if the others were aware of this, if Sanji even knew himself. But it didn't make sense that Law had made himself scarce. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm in a really good mood," Sanji confessed. "It was probably the ice cream Reiju brought over. It really hit the spot."

"Was that the only thing that hit the spot?" Robin cleared her throat as Sanji reddened. "Because clearly, there's room for more."

"…I…are we talking about ice cream?" Sanji asked tentatively. He was quite sure his room was soundproof, because he couldn't hear anything out of it once the door and windows were closed. But also very aware that he'd been pretty enthusiastic, last night. Maybe _too_ vocally enthusiastic.

"Whatever you had this morning really seemed to help," Robin said slowly, taking the coffee he held out to her. "You're glowing!"

" _Oh_! Well…I don't know. I just woke up feeling great, and decided to clean. In fact, there's a lot more for me to do, so…I shouldn't waste any more time," Sanji muttered, thinking about the bathroom. He had to dig out the small plastic tub Nami had bought for Soraji, and insert the protective mat inside of it, then find a place to store it where no one could trip over it, _then_ locate the baby towels Bepo and the Heart Pirates gave him, which reminded him –

Robin watched him waddle off, obviously lost in thought. Minutes later Franky joined her, looking sheepish.

"It's nearly time!" she said, gesturing at the kitchen. Franky looked at it, but didn't see anything different. "He's _nesting_."

"Ah. That's…that's good, right?" Franky asked, picturing Sanji building a nest around himself, snapping at anyone that approached. "Do we have enough blankets for that?"

Robin chuckled, sipping at her coffee.

By the time Luffy, Chopper and Ussop were finished cleaning the bathroom to Sanji's specifications, their hands were chapped and Luffy was complaining noisily. Ussop returned to hammering new shelves near the towel cupboards, where Sanji was inserting the baby supplies by imagined order of use. He was fretting over not having enough "Just in Case" onesies as Chopper and Luffy rolled onto their backs, scrub brushes abandoned near the tub.

Ussop looked at Sanji tiredly, noticing that his injuries weren't slowing him down in the least. He wondered if the man would feel any pain at all when it came time to have his kid.

"I mean, some people just slap diapers on their babies and call it 'good'," Ussop told him. "You don't always have to dress them up just so."

" _No_. He needs clothes. He needs the _right_ type of clothes at the right type of time. He needs to be presentable! With how crazy the weather is, he needs to be prepared at all times!" Sanji snapped at him, kicking Luffy. "Get up. If you're done with that, then there are toilets to scrub."

"My hands are _tired_! I have _blisters_! Look at this!" Luffy whined, showing him his palms. Sanji saw nothing of the sort, Luffy frowning as he sat up. "Why do we have to do this, anyway? The bathroom is always clean. When me and Chopper were scrubbing, there was _nothing_ to scrub!"

"There's _always_ something to scrub. Everything has to be done just so – I can see where I've been slacking off while cleaning, and I can't do it on my own," Sanji said, hand at his back as that searing pain swept through him once more. Since these pains weren't consistent, he didn't remember when the last one hit. He winced, rubbing hard as Chopper took note of him doing so. The reindeer put the brush down with a suspicious look.

"Why are you making that face?" he demanded, Ussop pausing in mid-measure, Luffy falling silent.

"Ah, my back's been bugging me. It's not a big deal – that's why I have you guys doing this," Sanji told him, straightening up as much as he was able.

"Where's Law?" Ussop asked curiously. "I thought he said you had to be confined to bedrest?"

"I don't know," Sanji answered, returning his expression. He waved it off. "It doesn't matter. I'm not laying down, I'm tired of that. There's a lot to do, I need to do it."

"Sanji, what sort of pain?" Chopper asked with concern.

"Just the usual. Look, I have a lot of energy. I'm not in pain, just…it's just my back. Law and I talked, and the pain would come from the front, right?" Sanji asked, making his way towards the door, picking up a basket full of trash on the way out. Chopper followed him hurriedly, changing shape to jerk it away from him. Luffy and Ussop glanced at each other, then followed – Chopper's tone of voice worried them.

"Maybe! Maybe we should check you out, just in case," Chopper said. "Luffy, go find - !"

"NO! Leave him alone! Wherever he went, it's fine, _I'm_ fine, _baby_ is fine," Sanji snapped, reaching out and catching Luffy by the collar of his shirt. "Go finish the bathroom, and - !"

He trailed off, releasing the captain as the trio looked after him with puzzled expressions. He was looking at the deck, bare feet slapping the wooden surface as he examined the railing, looking startled. Muttering to himself, he wandered off, Luffy adjusting his hat while Ussop wore a concerned face. Chopper set the basket down.

"I'm worried," he said. "Keep an eye on him, and help him out no matter what he requests! He's too big to be moving around like this! And his excess energy could be an indication of trouble."

"He's going to have us do weird things!" Luffy complained. "I already cleaned the bathroom, I don't want to be caught doing something else! I suck at cleaning! Aw, man, I'm already bored! I wanna go lay down!"

"Still, if he does it himself, it might be troubling for the baby," Chopper said. "This mania is worrisome."

"Yeah, he doesn't look tired," Ussop said with concern. "It looks like he's making a list of all the things he has to do, and…this troubles me. Like Luffy, I don't want to be caught cleaning all day!"

"Follow him! I'm worried he'd locate a place away from our sight and try to have the baby himself," Chopper said, his expression showing anxiety as he imagined Sanji locking himself into the depths of the ship with one of the kitchen knives.

"Like a cat?" Luffy asked, picturing the cook on his side amidst some towels, lazily feeding a suckling baby.

"I can see him doing this," Ussop said gravely, picturing something similar to Chopper's fantasy, only Sanji was smoking as he was doing so. "He's so self-conscious of himself already. I wouldn't put it past him to do this on his own. Of course, returning to us with baby in one hand, and guts in the other."

" _Ugh_ ," Luffy declared, making a face. "Now that you say that…"

"Make sure he doesn't leave your sight!" Chopper ordered, the pair of them racing after the cook.

The day continued to pass in this fashion – Sanji found something to do, and the three hurried to do it. None of them were sure why they were in such a rush to get things done; Luffy and Ussop just knew they had to follow Chopper's order, and Sanji just knew that there were things only he could see that needed to be completed. Things needed to be absolutely perfect – and it seemed like nothing was to his specifications on the ship. By the time evening came, he felt like a mess. Luffy and the others had whined about being too tired to finish helping him, falling asleep in various areas of the ship while he moved about, carrying a basketful of outlet covers. Night had fallen, the moon and stars casted over the waters, and he still felt like he had things to do. Reiju was helping him, amused at the lengths her brother was going to baby-proof the entire ship.

"I think it's weird that I'm craving a cigarette, now," Sanji said, shoving the last of the outlet covers in, having covered Franky and Ussop's entire workshop with safety bumpers and covers. Looking around, he made sure nothing pointy was baby-level; but he fretted because this entire area should be considered a disaster zone. There was just too many possibilities of things going wrong in here. He began gathering up everything he'd just spent nearly an hour covering, throwing them back into the basket Reiju was holding onto. "I'm just going to throw one of those child locks here above the doorknob, so they have to open it a specific way to get in. I'm thinking that while they're doing this, they have to conscious of _why_ they're doing this, so they'll make sure King isn't trying to follow them. No, actually, I should have Ussop make a gate so he can't pass through here – yeah, that sounds better."

Helping him remove the covers from various outlets, Reiju listened to him huff and puff. It was getting more difficult for him to bend and crouch, now, so he wouldn't bother. That was her job, and it was the reason why the three had dragged themselves to bed hours earlier. She pulled bumpers from the edges of tables, swept specks of dirt underneath surfaces so he wouldn't pull the broom out, again.

"Brother, things will be _fine_ ," she assured him gently. "By the time he gets big enough to crawl, I'm sure things will be different. These covers are unnecessary!"

"I have to be absolutely sure," Sanji muttered, looking around himself for anything that looked like something baby could reach. He could see all sorts of scenarios, and none of them were good. It was stressful how easily a child could get hurt on this ship, and it made him sick how fast it could happen. Seeing Reiju help him, he then turned and headed for the door, looking for the broom. But Franky had taken off with it at Chopper's orders, hiding it from him. The crew was convinced there wasn't a spot on Sunny Sanji hadn't cleaned, and were hoping to trick him into getting some rest.

He absolutely did not feel tired. This strange energy kept him going, kept him picturing furniture rearrangements, baby-proofing, and while he walked out into the night, he looked up at the netting that fluttered noisily above his head, leading up to the watchtower. He measured out the deck to the railing just to make sure that baby couldn't actually reach it, but he couldn't help but imagine that Luffy, while carrying Soraji on his shoulders, could assist with helping teaching baby to climb. He drew his hands over his mouth, considering the distance between himself and the tower. Reiju understood what he was thinking, shaking her head.

" _It won't happen_ ," she said gently, hand on his shoulder. "He's much too little! And Franky gave you his word about working on the railing tomorrow."

"I know these things can't be helped, but I wish I'd seen them a whole lot sooner," Sanji grumbled, turning and scanning the deck. He looked at the slide, and saw that Nami and Ussop had worked on putting the baby gates in place. It made him feel a little better. He looked at the tree swing and the trees themselves. He frowned, feeling a little uneasy. There were so many things he needed to do, but it felt silly to acknowledge them. Everything in his room was clean, in place, and ready to receive – Chopper's office was ready to any emergency surgery. The Polar Tang was within distance to appear when Law needed his crew, and –

He looked around himself with surprise, realizing he hadn't seen the surgeon all day. A grip of insecurity hit him, mind racing as Reiju noticed his pause. She looked up at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…yeah, just…" Sanji trailed off, unsure of what to think. There was a part of him that assured him that things were fine; there was another that felt insecurity. What if the older man regretted what happened? What if he decided that things weren't as great as Sanji had thought them to be? What if Sanji really was just a part of Law's curiosity? "Maybe…um…maybe it's not necessary to…remove the bar from the…it's too high for him to reach – "

"Geez, if you hadn't had so much ice cream, you wouldn't find it difficult to speak and walk at the same time," Zoro said crossly from behind them, startling them both.

"Shut up, I'm trying to arrange my thoughts!" Sanji snapped back at him. "Where've you been hiding all this damn time?"

"I saw those other guys being put to work, so Brook, Jinbei and I hid out where you can't climb," Zoro said, gesturing at the watchtower. Sanji looked up at it with a frown. He couldn't imagine any reason to take baby up there, but then he saw himself showing Soraji the sight of the world around Sunny. The seemingly endless waters, the sky that stretched forever. Suddenly, he thought about all the weights, the windows that were too close to the couch, the fact that the trapdoor opened with a trigger release.

"That's not even clever, that's rather cruel," Reiju told Zoro crossly. "And what's with this attitude? Neither of us did anything to inspire attitude from you."

"I wasn't giving attitude," Zoro said impatiently. "The way he's talking says something – with that much weight on him, it's no wonder he's having trouble talking and walking at the same time."

"Ever since I arrived, you've had such a negative view of my brother," Reiju pointed out. "May I ask why?"

"Sure."

Reiju waited for a few beats, then scowled when she realized Zoro wanted her to _ask_ him. "Why do you have such a negative view of my brother?"

"Where do I start?" Zoro asked, looking at Sanji, then realizing he wasn't there. Both of them looked up to see that he was making his way up to the watchtower, moving slowly. "HEY! Get down from there!"

" _Sanji_!" Reiju snapped, setting the basket down. "What is wrong with you? There's no need to go up there! Come back down!"

Sanji scowled at both of them, breathing heavily. "You guys act like I haven't done this before! Settle down!"

"There's no reason for you to be up there, retard! Come back down!" Zoro yelled, Reiju frowning at him. " _Slowly_ , so you don't sink the ship!"

" _See_? That's exactly what I mean!" Reiju snapped at him. "These stupid little insults, they're just cruel!"

"Look, it's none of your business, but we're comfortable with what we have between us," Zoro told her.

"What has he ever done to you to inspire such hateful comments?"

"They're not hateful, and if our roles were reversed, he'd be calling me names, too!"

"I doubt that!"

"Then you don't know him very well, do you?"

Sanji could hear them arguing. As he made to yell down at them, a seizing pain immediately ripped his breath away from him. Everything tensed up, and a rush of blood pounded through his ears as he struggled to remain stationary. It felt like minutes had passed once the pain ebbed, and he took several shallow breaths, startled at what just happened. It felt like weight had shifted in front of him – from pressing up against his ribs and constricting his lungs to feeling as if it were settling right up his intestines.

He looked up at the watchtower, picturing the dangers once more. As he made to finish the climb, the rope net suddenly felt too loose, and suddenly he was too dizzy. His fingers, even with the acknowledgment that they were weak with injury anyway, suddenly didn't want to close properly. When he looked down, Zoro and Reiju looked too far away, and the tower was out of reach. He froze, breathing shallowly as he drew up against the net, clinging for dear life. The breeze caused the sails to flap, furled as they were against the masts, and while they were anchored for the night, he felt too unbalanced. He felt like he was falling, and it caused panic to rise up in him. Blood rushed to his head as he realized what sort of position he was in, his bare feet suddenly unreliable as his legs stiffened. There was _too much_ danger here, and he was terrified of making a stupid mistake. Not when he was so close to giving birth.

Zoro and Reiju looked up at him, finally noticing that he'd stilled halfway up. Zoro was quick to move before Reiju could understand what was happening, the swordsman scaling the net within seconds. Puzzled as she heard them argue, Zoro pulling at Sanji's hands, she realized that her brother was in some sort of torment. She dropped the basket with a gasp, making to assist when Zoro tossed one of Sanji's arms around his neck, holding him awkwardly with one arm before making his way down. When he leapt feet onto the deck, Sanji grunted noisily, releasing him to sit down hastily. But his skin was wet with sweat, and he looked panicked.

" _What happened_?"

"I don't know," Sanji told her, feeling a hot grip of pain that rivaled the last one. He ignored the pair while he struggled to breathe evenly, feeling the way his entire body tightened as the wave swept through him. Heavy weight shifted again, throbbing against his skin with such tremoring violence that his hands shook with the movement. "I just…froze."

"Idiot, your body's telling you to cut the shit and relax," Zoro told him. He couldn't tell if Sanji were in pain, or just battling his nerves. The way the cook held himself only seemed like he was mortified by what had just happened. "You were all over the place, today."

"…Maybe," Sanji reasoned, thinking that maybe it was his mind that was wound, and his body was trying to say something. He shrugged, reluctantly forcing himself to head to his room. Reiju looked after him with worry.

"Maybe you should talk to Chopper," she said. "Have him look you over."

"Cook, if you're in pain – " Zoro started when Sanji snapped at both of them, " _I'm fine_! I pushed my body to its limit, I have to accept that. I need to go lay down. Tomorrow, I'll finish where I left off. So find another hiding spot, moss."

Both of them frowned as he made his way back to his room, slamming the door shut.

"Stubborn ass," Zoro muttered, walking off with his arms behind his head. Reiju looked after him, then frowned out at the night. She thought she heard chimes in the distance, she couldn't be sure.


	35. Chapter 35

**: : 35 : :**

By the time Sanji settled in bed, he felt immediate exhaustion overtake him. He was surprised that it hit hard as it did, because he sure as hell didn't feel it earlier. He fell asleep without realizing that he had, waking up only to hear himself moaning aloud, pain racing through him. He blinked his eyes open and sat up with a start, holding his breath as the waves swept through him. Looking down at his purpled fingers, he waited for the pain to fade until he wondered if _this was it_.

The thought was terrifying.

 _He wasn't ready_. There was so much to do, and he wasn't ready. The room wasn't to his specifications, and he hadn't been able to hit the library, yet. He looked at his wounded hands, watching them shake – he had barely managed to hold himself on the net; how was he expected to _hold a baby_? Panic swept through him – he wasn't ready for this child. _He wasn't ready_.

He looked over his shoulder, taking note of the time. He was flabbergasted – he hadn't been laying down for more than an hour. It was already past midnight, and while he'd felt tired enough to fall asleep immediately, he didn't feel tired, now. He pushed himself to his knees, wincing as he placed his hands on his stomach, feeling astonished that it wasn't digging up into his ribs as the Tobbleborg had been the past few days. But why drop? It couldn't go anywhere!

He quickly rolled to the edge of the bed, and stood. He had to keep himself busy, not focus on the pain. Labor could last for hours – Law had mentioned that the Tobbleborg had to soften the walls, and that these contractions would do so. Law had warned him that the walls might be tough because of the amount of danger Sanji had already placed them in. It didn't make sense – Chopper had told him contractions began in women to allow their uterus to dilate in order for the child to come shooting through the birth canal, and since he didn't have one – it had to be cut out – why the hell did he experience contractions anyway? He knew Law had told him, but Sanji could not remember _anything_! _He was_ not _ready_!

Frozen, Sanji stared at his closet. These pains weren't even the worst of them just yet. _They were just beginning_. They were already taking his breath away and making his body weak, and these were only _warmups_. He tried to remember what Chopper had said about having an 'epidural', then shook his head fiercely. **No**! No, he wouldn't go that route – he was not a weak person! He was a monster, he worked hard for his strength – he wasn't going to back down from something women did normally just because of a little pinch.

But it wasn't a pinch – it was a body tightening spasm of agony that affected all his insides at once, shocking him with waves of clenching pain that made his lungs constrict and his stomach to harden like a broken fist.

Breathing heavily, he returned to his bed. Despite it all, he was determined to be the best birther he could be, and show the others that this wasn't _that_ big of a deal. He curled up on his side, drawing his body pillow up against him. Then reached for the pillow that still had Law's scent on it. Smelling it, he felt a little better. He closed his eyes, but his body was so tense, ready for another contraction, that it was difficult to relax. When the next wave hit, he grit his teeth and rode it out without opening his eyes. With how far apart they were, he figured he was going to be fine.

When he woke up, Law was shaking his shoulder, leaning over him from behind.

"Open your mouth," he said firmly. Sanji did so only because he wasn't quite awake yet; when he felt the hard, cold chunk of ice being crammed against his tongue, he nearly choked on it. He sat up groggily, sucking on it. His entire body felt stiff and tense, and Penguin and Law were forcing him back up against a pile of pillows, Bepo moving around quickly to set up baby monitoring equipment. Reiju was watching with concern against the back wall, strangely pale. Zoro was outside of the room, leaning up against the wall, able to hear the conversation of those inside.

"Congratulations! You're in labor!" Bepo cried, clapping his paws together. "We've been waiting for this day for our _entire_ lives!"

"No," Sanji said, crunching loudly on the ice. "No, it's not time, yet. And don't you dare set that stuff up in here, I'm not sitting down for very long – "

He realized why Law and Penguin were moving around him around once he spied his legs sitting near the closet. He stopped crunching to look at Law, then at his sister. She shrugged in response.

"Your sister told us what you were up to all day yesterday," Law told him, folding a towel over one arm. He reached out and fixed the collar of Sanji's night shirt. "Give this a few hours in bed, then you'll have them back."

"After what happened, I was concerned," Reiju told Sanji. "They responded right away."

"We have so many things to look forward to!" Lola squealed as she ran in, her arms full of gifts that she began stocking against the back wall of the room. Sanji realized that there were boxes of cloth diapers, clothes, toys, formula and dishwear stacked there, and it ruined the cleanliness of his room. It made his heart thunder with agitation and frustration because he'd just _cleaned there_ \- !

His entire front seized, hardening as the Tobbleborg seemed to vibrate in place. It caused him to hold his breath as pain blew fire into his veins and caused his neck and jaw to tense. His fingers curled into involuntary fists as every part of him reacted. Penguin looked at his wrist watch, counting out loud before Sanji felt himself start to relax, breathing slightly heavy.

Reiju continued to watch, feeling afraid. It was okay for women to be in labor – they were conditioned for it. But to see her brother in so much pain left her feeling frightened. This wasn't natural. This wasn't normal. Anything could happen.

"You can't hold your breath," Law told Sanji gently, coaxing his hands open. "Breathe as you were instructed."

" _DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO_!"

All of them jumped. Sanji huffed, struggling to get himself back in order. He then glanced at the windows, realizing that it was still dark outside. He looked back at them. "The others don't know you're here?"

"Your super gorgeous sister told us to report quickly because she'd seen you were in distress," Penguin said, Lola rearranging the equipment against the wall, much to Bepo's insult.

"How long have you been feeling these contractions?" Law asked Sanji.

Because there was no avoiding it now, he said reluctantly, "When I woke up yesterday. They weren't bad, just…occasionally here and there. They…got a little stronger last night."

" _Today's the day_!" Lola and Bepo said excitedly, chest bumping each other.

"The Sunny looks very clean," Penguin assured Sanji. "Your nesting went well."

"'Nesting'?"

"As it'll be some hours before the parasite gives up the baby, please prepare the operating room for any changes in his condition," Law then said, the three crewmates giving him outraged looks at the dismissal.

"You might chase us away from this room, but not from this ship," Lola told him crossly. "The operating room is ready – if you just wanted us to leave so you could be affectionate, then just say so."

"Yeah, captain, you selfish bastard."

"You're so self-centered."

"He's our baby, too!"

Grumbling, they all filed out from the room, tromping out to the deck. Without saying anything, Reiju followed after them. She looked to Zoro to see if anything needed to be said, but the swordsman went walking in the other direction without revealing anything. Unable to read the man, Reiju walked away. Sanji looked at Law, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. Law looked at him nervously, and so Sanji reached for his hand.

"You're sure this is it?" he asked, forehead crinkling with worry.

"Considering the strength and timing of the contractions…yes."

"What if it's fake? What if it's just a trial - ?" Sanji cut himself off, fingers clenching onto Law's tightly, the man grimacing with him as pain caused the cook to breathe harshly, Nami hurrying into his room at that moment. She had her sleep mask pulled over her forehead, and was tying her robe into place. He couldn't even greet her as the waves built to a painful tremor, the robe-wearing thief looking at Law with worry. When he could finally expel a proper breath, Sanji released the other man's hand, Law snatching it back with a pained expression.

" _It's time_!" Nami shrieked joyfully. Reiju had woken her up when she'd returned to the room, so Nami had thought it important to visit before it truly happened. "It's time, isn't it? _Oh my god_! We're _so_ ready, Sanji! How _exciting!_ I can't wait to have King finally in hand! Did you decide on a name, yet?"

"Yes…good morning, Miss Nami! Things are fine with me, it…it appears that it's time," Sanji said breathlessly, holding his hands over his lap as Law examined his fingers. "It's…it's going to be great. No problems. Quick and easy."

"'Easy'?" Nami repeated skeptically. "You nearly crushed that poor surgeon's hands to smithereens just sitting there.'

"It's not that bad," Sanji scoffed. "I might've been exaggerating it just a little."

Nami gave him a pointed look, causing him to exhale with a faint flush. " _Right_. Look. It isn't an exaggeration – these pains are serious. Of course women all over the world fear it over everything else. I'm sure it's only more because you're a _man_. But I think it's important to remember that baby is worth so much more than your damn vanity. If it hurts, it's okay to say that it does. Don't hurt the baby trying to be all manly and shit."

"I don't think there will be any problems," Sanji said hastily. "I've experienced more pain than this. And it's not like it's coming from…an orifice of some kind! I actually have it very easy. It's just waiting for Law to remove it that's…"

"Why can't you do it now?" Nami asked Law curiously.

"Only the Tobbleborg decides when Penny is ready. With how many close calls Blackleg-ya has had already, the parasite is much stronger than it should be – it'll be a difficult labor while it works to weaken its own walls to allow me to pull the baby out of it. Waiting it out will be tough on him for such a prolonged amount of time."

Nami studied Sanji's paling features. He looked horrified, but struggled to suppress that expression as to not give her anything to worry about. He fought to grin brightly. "I'm sure he's exaggerating, things will be _fine_! You know how these medical people are – always so grim over something, making it worse than it is…"

"In that case, why don't you just do your little switcharoo thing?" Nami asked Law.

"I _could_ ," he said slowly as he picked up the glass of ice on the stand nearby. "But if I were to insert a foreign object in to take its place, the Tobbleborg would self-destruct trying to eliminate a danger in order to protect the baby. It would, in turn, destroy Blackleg's insides as it scrambles to escape the object it can't eject because it can't recognize what it is that replaced the child."

"…Oh. That sounds… _gruesome_ ," Nami said, fingers to her lips. "Okay. Well."

"It has to release the child on its own, and labor is part of that process. It's not a normal womb – there isn't just one umbilical cord. There are patches built upon patches with one major cord that registers everything Blackleg-ya does. If he feels danger, it will react. If he feels…" Law trailed off, eyes skirting to the side. He suddenly looked horrified as Sanji and Nami looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

Sanji finished the sentence in his head, but he didn't feel shame or guilt – just mirth. He looked at Law, grasping his arm to indicate that he knew what he was thinking. Law glanced at his expression, lips sucked between his teeth as he fought his own expression, relieved Sanji was okay with the cause of it. Nami realized she was looking at a too intimate conversation.

Hand on her hip, she said dryly, "Well, it's a good thing you took advantage of it while you could! Because it's not going to happen very often with baby around, is it?"

Seeing two faces redden, she knew she hit the nail on the head. She clapped her hands together merrily. "Then little King won't grow up alone, will he?"

"THERE ARE _NO_ PLANS FOR - !" Sanji started to exclaim when pain racked him again, and Law couldn't remove his arm fast enough so he cringed under the strength of Sanji's fingers clamping over his limb. For several seconds Sanji struggled with the proper breathing technique to ride the pain, but it didn't stop him from pushing up against the headboard, for his other hand to grip and twist the body pillow next to him.

Nami squealed, then hurried for the men's room nearby. Her loud shouts for them to wake up echoed throughout the darkness of the early morning. Once he released Law's arm and pushed himself into a more comfortable position against his pillows, Sanji said breathlessly, "You'll stay here with me all day? Right?"

Rubbing feeling back into his arm, Law looked at him. "Of course."

"Not just as a doc," Sanji said slowly. "Not just as a doctor. I need you here. Like all the times before this."

"I'll be here," Law assured him, scooping up the cup of ice as the Strawhats were awakened by Nami's happy shouts, sleepily talking amongst themselves; this included a lot of yelling, cursing and threatening, but it was made apparent that they were coming in to see him. "Remember, we have plans to steal off with him as soon as he's here."

"I will find and sink your sub first, with or without all my limbs," Sanji assured him, taking the ice chip.

"I hope you would so I could steal off with you, too," Law told him, kissing the tip of his nose as Sanji gave a pleased flush, Luffy rushing in with a wordless noise. "King still needs a sibling."

"GET _OFF_!" Luffy roared, inserting himself between them and pushing Law out of the way. He then hugged Sanji's shoulders tightly, yawning noisily as Law picked himself up with an annoyed expression, stepping out of the way as the other Strawhats noisily tromped in. "Sanji, is it time? Is this why you were so bossy, yesterday? Making us do all that work because you were going to have King? Why didn't you say anything? Man, Chopper was right, wasn't he? You're such a liar…"

"One thing at a time!" Sanji protested, pushing Luffy's head away. "Ugh, your morning breath! It's burning off my eyebrows!"

"You bastard!" Chopper cursed at Sanji, crawling onto the bed with his eyes barely open. "You were having contractions yesterday! Why did you say nothing?"

"This is what you meant by 'nesting'?" Ussop asked Franky.

"Yeah, I guess, that's what Robin said," Franky yawned noisily.

Brook sidled up to Sanji, realizing the cook was lacking his legs. Before anyone could say anything, Sanji sucked in a deep breath, his fingers tightening on Luffy's arm as he had been trying to remove it from around his shoulders. Luffy attempted to pull back as the pain swept through Sanji once more, causing Luffy to yell out with panic as Sanji's fingers crushed his arm. All of the sleepy Strawhats were now wide awake, watching Luffy shout as he tried to stretch out of that unyielding grasp. Brook scrambled away from the bed just to avoid Sanji's other hand.

Once the wave passed, Sanji struggled to breathe normally, releasing his captain's arm. Luffy rolled off and away from the bed, his arm twisted at the biceps, whittled into a rubbery coil.

" _Sorry_ ," Sanji panted, holding onto his stomach. Chopper and the others gave him cautious space as Luffy attempted to smooth out the kink in his arm.

"Being that they're still so far apart, we've got some hours to go," Law told the Strawhats. He noticed that Zoro wasn't one of those present. "These types of things could take all day."

"We're not going anywhere," Luffy said from the floor, yawning. "Just hand me a pillow."

"You can't just cut him out?" Franky asked Law. "That looks like a lot of pain just…like, he's not coming out from any orifice, so wouldn't this be easier…?"

Law deliberated on the easiest explanation he could give to these people so they'd understand. "Consider removing a hardened booger from your hairy nostrils – the glue takes with it plenty of nose hairs when you finally get to picking it. Now, is it easier to let the booger fall out naturally? Or do you risk yanking those nose hairs to cause unnecessary pain?"

Franky towered over Law threateningly as Luffy gave the ceiling a sympathetic look. Brook pushed his own finger up to his nose holes while Chopper looked cross eyed at his. Ussop rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That's cruel. I obviously _no longer_ have a nose! So make a better analogy!"

Chopper looked at Sanji with worry – but he stayed out of his reach. "How do you feel overall, Sanji?"

"I want to get this done so we can move on," Sanji said, chewing on a piece of ice. "I'm looking forward to having my shape again."

"Yeah, I'm sure your girlish figure is the top of your worries when King comes along," Franky said sarcastically. "Babies take up a ton of time and energy!"

"That's why we're here," Luffy said impatiently, trying to get comfortable on the floor. "We're going to take him on so many adventures! He's going to do so many things! Ah! 'Sop! Where is King Jr?"

"…I thought you had him."

"I thought it was Franky's turn to babysit," Chopper said, looking at the cyborg.

"No way, I wasn't scheduled until tomorrow," Franky exclaimed, hands to his hair. "You guys aren't keeping track? Who had him last?"

"NONE OF YOU WILL BE GIVEN ANY RESPONSIBILITY FOR THIS CHILD!" Sanji hollered at all of them.

" _Uwa_! That's so _mean_!" Luffy shouted back. "When all we want to do is love him! _Ah_! I'm so excited! Hey, how soon can we strap him to me? He should be able to sit on my special spot with me."

Terrible, _terrible_ scenes of What Ifs hit Sanji at that moment. Law thought of how King was treated in battle, Ussop's face paling as he himself considered mistreatment of King while on fishing excursions. Ussop tapped his fingers together nervously.

"Um, maybe not until he's older?" he answered.

Luffy gave him a puzzled look. "Like, what? 3?"

" _Never_! This only makes me more determined to steal away as soon as he's revealed!" Law said with horror. "Seeing you with that doll has been utterly terrifying! You should not be trusted with anything vulnerable!"

"Traffles, you worry too much, like an old man," Luffy sighed, waving at him.

"You can't even take care of yourself!"

" _Lies_! Look at me! Captain of the greatest ship ever to sail this world's seas!"

" _We're_ the ones doing all the work!" most of them shouted at him, causing him to cringe then look at them with a wounded expression.

Caught up in a wave of pain, Sanji grimaced. But he choked out, "Over my dead fucking body will you _ever_ have any authority over my kid!"

Fretting, Franky held a fist to his mouth. "Geez, bro, it looks like you're trying to take a huge shit. To be honest…"

Brook made rapid breathing noises, hands gesturing. "You have to breathe, dear. _Breathe_. In and out, in and out – "

" _Don't talk to me_!"

"Have him in the water, Sanji!" Luffy cried, standing. "It'll be easier!"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Law snarled at him. "Do any of your ears work? I have been repeating myself hoarse to all of you this entire time!"

"Calm down, old man. You'll break a lung yelling like that…"

"This is going to take a long time," Sanji said heavily, hearing Luffy choke as Law attempted ending his life with his own hands. Ussop looked like he wanted to help, but he was too afraid. "So…"

"I think we're too excited to go back to sleep," Franky admitted. "I'm looking forward to having little man around! I hope he looks up to me, really. There's so much to teach him!"

"Or me!" Brook said brightly. "We've made quite an impact already, I'm sure he'll know who I am right away!"

"A few more hours here in bed, Sanji, then we can take a walk around. Walking will help aid with the birthing process, I'm sure," Chopper said encouragingly.

"Sanji, it shouldn't take that long," Luffy said, leaning onto his bed, having escaped Law's hands. "Ace's mom willed him to stay – can't you just will King _out_?"

Before Sanji could agree that this was a great idea, Luffy pushed his face up against Sanji's stomach, yelling, "You can't stay in there forever! Get out here _right now_! Quit hurting your dad so much!"

" _That's not going to_ – " Sanji cut himself off as a huge surge of pain that felt like bursting explosions of heat caused him to hunch over with a startled yell, grabbing his stomach. Luffy looked horrified as Law swept him aside in panic, reaching for Sanji. Gasping troubled breaths, Sanji managed to eke out, "It feels like something's leaking! It feels wet!"

" _For the love of_ \- !" Law exclaimed, grabbing a hold of him. "Reindeer, pull my crew out!"

Chopper raced off while screaming with panic, Luffy wearing a surprised expression as both Law and Sanji disappeared. Ussop, Franky and Brook stared down at their captain with utter horror before Ussop slapped Luffy hard upside the head.

An hour later, sunrise found both Sunny and the Polar Tang floating together within an extreme calm. Waves lapped quietly at both vessels, seagulls fluttering about anxiously. The sky was absolutely clear, the sun casting color over the seemingly never ending sea. But the doors to the Polar Tang opened with a slam, Luffy racing out with a screaming bundle in both hands.

"Good morning, world!" he shouted, Nami shrieking at him, Robin's arms sprouting around Luffy to surround his outstretched arms, Heart Pirates scrambling through the Strawhats to get to the brightly grinning captain. Holding Soraji high above his head, Luffy shouted, "Say hello to King Luffy Loveleg the third!"

"It's not King!" Bepo shouted, pushing aside Jinbei and Franky to chase after Luffy as he laughed, twirling in place. "That's a _baby_! That's a _real_ baby!"

" _He's not a toy_!" Penguin shrieked.

" _LUFFY_!"

"CAPTAIN!"

" _WHAT IS_ WRONG _WITH YOU_?"

"My newest crewmember!" Luffy shouted at the sky, unable to stop grinning.

Shrill screams emerged from Soraji as Luffy showed him off to the seagulls flying about, startled by the noise. Zoro shook his head from Sunny, leaning over the railing as the Heart Pirates and Strawhats struggled to get Luffy to hand over the bundle of joy. Hearing the baby cry made everything inside of Zoro clench with anxiety. There were so many dangers ahead of them, so many obstacles to overcome, and yet…

The world seemed new. Not because it hadn't been fully explored, but because there were new adventures to experience with this squalling child. From what he could see, the baby was a red, swollen mass buried in a bright yellow blanket with a duck on the back, with dried pieces of stringy material still clinging to his skin. As if his captain had stolen the child right out of the doctor's hands before anyone could do anything to stop him.

"Getting slow, old man," he muttered, hearing Soraji scream as Luffy was finally caught, Robin gently taking the baby from his grasp as Heart and Strawhats piled atop of the captain.

In the operating room, Sanji was laying with a dazed expression while Chopper and Law worked rapidly to put him back together, Shachi, Terry, Lola and Blister working hastily to provide the necessary tools when Law or Chopper asked for them. The pair were working quickly to fix and replace the damage caused by the Tobbleborg's presence, detaching overstretched ligaments, muscles, repairing veins and encouraging the parasite to release itself from his organs. Sanji felt the pair working on him but he didn't know what they were doing.

He knew Luffy had taken off with Soraji, but he also knew the baby was in good hands. Reiju was looking down at him with worry, her company quiet but her presence loud. Her fingers swept through his hair with comforting action, petting him with her fingers that made him feel as if his mother were doing so. He felt like a child, again, warmly surrounded by her presence, even as her expression grew troubled. From the noises that slipped through the doors, everyone was just so excited and overjoyed with the baby's arrival. He could hear the crying coming from the child, but Sanji was in a state of shock.

 _It had happened_. It had happened fast and quick and he was quite sure it was because of Luffy's damned _haki_ that the Tobbleborg released Soraji under that command. Sanji wasn't sure how to feel about that. Awed or afraid – he was just _numb_. The bright lights overhead were conflicting, and he could barely see beyond them, but he felt like he was floating in some negative space away from here. He still didn't feel he was ready to have Soraji just yet – he still had so much to do to prepare for him. He was terrified of seeing him just yet, and even though Law and Lola had taken the child from him, having seen flailing arms and a gasping mouth as oxygen was grasped, he'd looked away in panic because he couldn't accept that this was happening.

He wasn't even sure how he should _feel_.

Was he supposed to feel overwhelming love? Was he supposed to get up and go after his child after his captain took him out of Lola's startled hands? Was he supposed to feel sad, angry, scared? His emotions were so numb that it was difficult to even grasp that this was _happening_. People said things to him, but he didn't hear the content, so he wasn't even sure what was said or who said it.

"You'll be fine, darling," Reiju assured him softly, bending to kiss his forehead, but her voice was oddly distorted.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he realized the lights overhead were gone, replaced with softer lights that gave a gentle ambiance to the room. He was incredibly sore in the middle – he still felt so _fat_ , but the weight was gone. The presence of the Tobbleborg was only a hard sac in his middle, and it trembled with lighter contractions. Without Soraji inside, it felt like a hard balloon that depressed when touched upon.

He felt _exhausted_.

He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, but when he woke up, he was fully intact on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, and his entire body was trembling. It didn't feel troublesome – more like the end of a long adrenaline rush, his system fluttering to settle. His hands shook, but they were recently bandaged, his splint fixed, and his fingers still purple. Everything felt like a dream – _had_ he dreamt it all? It was intensely quiet, still – but so fucking peaceful that nothing in him felt troubled or worried. He was still working out the difference between reality and dream that he didn't give a thought to the baby he'd birthed.

Coming back into himself, Sanji realized Law was sleeping up against him, snoring slightly. He was still in scrubs, but he'd lost the smock and hat, and he looked just as exhausted as Sanji felt. The cook reached over to wrap an arm around the surgeon's shoulders and head, his core protesting with the movement. Hissing a slight breath, Sanji looked down at himself, but he was covered with a hospital gown and blanket. He didn't feel so hot, anymore. The extra material was welcome.

"Why are _you_ asleep?" he muttered to the top of Law's head, nuzzling his thick, gray smattered hair. Just smelling the combination of disinfectant and natural oils filled him with immense comfort. He hugged him carefully because he never seen the man sleep, before. He was always gone when Sanji woke up. Sanji then looked up at the sight of movement from the corner of his eye, seeing a tall man bend over them with an investigatory look at the sleeping surgeon. " _Space_ , please."

The man grinned brightly at him, finger to his lips. Sanji didn't remember seeing him before, but he hadn't looked closely at any of Law's crew members because most of them were men. He only knew those that were a constant presence around Law, and Lola. Still, he scowled because that man was too close, and while his presence had gone undetected before Sanji had even seen him, he still couldn't sense him. But he didn't _feel_ as if he were a threat.

"You okay?" he was asked.

Sanji didn't feel anything was out of place. Just incredibly sore. So he nodded.

"You had a very close call."

"I'm in very good hands," Sanji told him sourly. The man nodded with another bright, goofy grin, agreeing with him.

"Congratulations! Take good care of him, okay?"

Before Sanji could snap at him for telling him what to do, the man pulled away to step around the bed, and Sanji looked down because he heard the shift in Law's breathing that alerted him to his wakefulness. He couldn't resist touching his face because the man had been so sweet to him this entire time, and Sanji was filled with so much affection towards him that his emotions were finally started to warm. Everything inside of him started to rouse with the same wakefulness Law was taking once the older man realized that Sanji was awake. He sat up quickly, looking at him with such relief that Sanji was surprised by the attention.

"How do you feel?" Law immediately asked him, touching him tentatively, looking him over before straightening up and off the bed, looking at a slip of paper that had coiled up on the floor. It was the first time Sanji noticed that he was hooked up to it, the dashing lines over the screen telling Law whatever he needed to know to look at Sanji with growing relief. He was once against at Sanji's side, and he hugged the cook tightly.

"I'm _fine_! What's this?" Sanji asked, pulling away.

Composing himself, Law pushed off the bed again, uncharacteristically cheerful. "You feel well enough to hold your son?"

"It…it wasn't a dream?" Sanji asked, touching his mid-section. He remembered being shocked by the sensation of drowning inside, but nothing more than that. Bits of the surgery, bits of the after when Luffy swiped Soraji. It hit him, then, that it wasn't a dream. Soraji _was_ here.

Emotion swept through him, panic following closely as he threw the blanket off, wincing as his mid-section cried out. Law pushed him back down, shaking his head.

"You had major surgery," he said breathlessly. "It was necessary. That thing – your thoughtless captain! Your _dumb ass cretin_ of a captain! Anyway, you should be on the right road, now. You should be fine, but…Sanji, it's necessary you stay here. It's…you didn't stop bleeding. We did everything we could to repair it. It panicked – tore you up trying to react belatedly to – your stupid captain's _haki_ frightened it."

"Ah, that wasn't a dream," Sanji muttered. "No dessert for him for a month! Well, where's the baby?"

"He's fine! He's good, he's - ! They said he's perfect."

"'They'?" Sanji repeated. "You took him out!"

Law's lips disappeared between his teeth before he admitted quietly, "I didn't get a chance. I felt…you should see him first, before me. It…was very difficult. We almost couldn't stop the bleeding."

Sanji dismissed it because he was fine, now. _Everything_ felt fine. So whatever close call he had, it didn't matter. Law was watching him, and he just gave a slight shake of his head. Whatever he was going to say was gone, swallowed back as his Adam's Apple bobbed. He leaned down, kissing Sanji so desperately that the cook wondered what exactly happened.

"Everything is _fine_. Like I told your crewmember, I'm in good hands!" he assured the older man, grasping his hands lightly with his own.

"When did they check on you? Why didn't they wake me up?" Law asked, straightening up again as he looked over a watch on his wrist.

"Just a few minutes ago. I don't know who it was. Some tall blond guy. He wasn't wearing a uniform, I don't know his name," Sanji told him, releasing his hands to check the state of his hair. It was so greasy and flat that he winced, wanting a bath. Law was staring at him with such a dumbfounded look that Sanji felt he missed something. "Red eyes? Bangs? You even know your own crew?"

Law said nothing as he continued staring at Sanji, then his expression took on a curiously disturbed quality. "What…what did he say?"

Sanji wondered if he should feel panicked, because the older man was so rattled that his own heart started to strum. The thought of Soraji being in some type of danger after that entire Fantasia Island business made him ill. He wouldn't hold back, now. Before he could move, Law captured his face with both hands, forcing the cook to look at him.

"What did he say?" he was asked again, his shaking voice prompting Sanji to answer quickly.

"'Congratulations'. And to…'take care of him'. Of course, I would! Like I need some guy telling me to do so!"

Sanji wasn't sure why he was once again enveloped into such a suffocating hug, but Law was so quiet, his heart racing wildly. He could feel a whole cluster of emotion coming off the man, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything because he felt he missed something very important. This display of emotion didn't make sense to him, but Sanji felt he had to say nothing at all. Not understanding why, making a puzzled expression, he tried to give as much comfort as he could in an awkward hug, wondering why he was being held so desperately.

Minutes later, Lola walked in with a tightly swaddled baby in her arms. She looked so relieved to do so, Sanji biting his lower lip with anticipation. He was so nervous about seeing and holding the baby that his arms were shaking. Gently, Lola deposited the sleeping baby into his waiting arms, coaxing him manually to hold correctly.

Soraji wasn't very big – he was a small weight slowly revealed to him as Lola opened the swaddling blankets, the baby reacting to the removal of material with a coil of limbs that then stretched outward, revealing long legs and a tiny body that settled with trust into the crook of Sanji's arm. Dressed in a one piece suit with animal faces, head covered with a bear's face skullcap with ears, mittens tied on to protect him from his long fingernails, the baby wasn't anything Sanji expected to see. He wasn't even sure _what_ he was expecting.

He didn't know what he looked like as a baby, but he assumed that this was it. The button nose, pursed lips, swollen eyelids and furrowed brow gave no distinguishing familiarity. He had light scratches on his face from where he'd scratched himself in the womb, Sanji heard Lola say.

But he fell in love instantly, having no other emotion to describe the warmth that made his own face burst into a wide smile.

"He's so fucking _little_ ," he exclaimed, the baby reacting to the sound of his voice by struggling to look at him through swollen eyelids. The light of the room prevented him from seeing any color there, so Sanji wasn't sure whose eyes were looking at him. Soraji gave an alarmed squeak before stretching again, startled by his own action. "Did Reiju say anything about him looking like me?"

"She was _very_ happy," Lola told him joyfully, reaching in to remove the cap. Sanji's breath caught with a startled hitch, instantly in love with the explosion of dark blue hair. Giving a delighted laugh, he looked up at Law to see his reaction, Soraji squinting at up at his father with a startled expression before his face crumbled with another squeaking protest. His legs kicked out, reminding Sanji of all the times he'd done so while inside of him.

Law's face had softened despite his struggle to repress everything as he normally did, all his emotions visible. Lola looked at her captain before she burst into joyous tears, not one to hold herself back. Sanji nudged him with an elbow before looking back down at Soraji, grin widening.

"He's _perfect_!" he declared blissfully. " _Absolutely perfect_! I did an amazing job!"

Lola slugged him in the shoulder, hiccupping noisily. Her noises caused Soraji to sputter before joining in with her, upset by the intensity of emotions he felt around him. Sanji rocked him awkwardly, pleased with his son's appearance. There was so much to learn, so much to do now that Soraji was here. He kissed his forehead, inhaling deeply of the scent coming from him – there was nothing else like it. Nothing as perfect as this moment. Everything that had been troublesome was nothing but a distant memory – there were new ones to make.

"You shitty little kid, you're finally here," he said softly.

Soraji calmed in his arms, peering up at him with the same sort of expression Sanji was making before Sanji shifted to pass him to Law, Lola reaching out quickly to assist. Law hesitated, going rigid as Sanji pressed the moving bundle towards him. After a few moments, he took the baby from Sanji, Soraji squinting at him before kicking out with some mewling noises, growing anxious as this stranger's arms folded carefully around him.

It took a few moments for Law to compose himself before he uttered, "Hi, you little brat."

Soraji kicked again, feeling safe once he recognized the man's voice, squirming as he struggled to open his eyes wider. Being the only witness in the room to see it, Lola knew right then and there that the Heart Pirates had lost their captain's heart.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Wow. So, this is the conclusion to this crazy story. I can't believe it went on for so long. Thank you to all you readers, subscribers, to** **everyone** **that took a gander at this odd adventure. I hope you enjoyed it! I totally understand that I might have left some ends frayed – but that's because there's a possibility in the future that there *might be a sequel. I like having options! Otherwise, you are welcome to come to your own conclusion. :D (especially between Zoro and Sanji)**

 **Naghi-tan: Thank you for reviewing practically every chapter! I absolutely am grateful I got to hear your thoughts on every one. Thank you, friend, for your devotion to the story.**

 **RR: Thank you for sharing your thoughts and sending me all the notices about things I'd missed – you were extremely helpful! I'm very grateful for your attention to detail – it's awesome to have a second pair of "special eyes" for this long of a story!**

 **All the guests that left a review** **: Thank you all for sharing with me your thoughts on every chapter you read! I loved hearing from all of you! I'm glad ya'll enjoyed this crazy adventure, b/c I never thought I'd write this type of story (I always steer clear of mpreg subjects). Thanks for all your time and attention :D**

 **Happy Balon: Your last review cracked me up! Thank you for leaving your comments – it was amusing hearing from you! Maybe one day I'll consider a sequel, but it only depends on my projects and interest – this mpreg subject was really crazy, for me. Thank you again!**

 **Cheers: Thank you for always leaving a comment after you've read, and for every story you reviewed that I hadn't been able to answer (I miss my laptop!) Thank you for taking the time to read through all of them, and no matter the opinion you have, thank you for sharing with me your thoughts! Unfortunately, this is the end of the story, but as you've learned by reading everything, there's always something else for me to delve into. Thank you for your support!**

 **Thanks to all of you, this story is complete!**

 **: : 36 : :**

It was on an island they hadn't yet hit when both crews arrived. A celebration was necessary, and supplies were needed. Sanji was surprised he wasn't hit with the temptation to venture out, though. He understood that he needed rest, and he wanted time to bond with Soraji after the time he'd lost. He was quite aware that he'd nearly lost his life – but it was significant to have them all understand that that wasn't important, now. Law had assured him he'd get his legs back, soon; he only wanted Sanji to rest. Sanji noticed that this seemed the only way to get the older man to relax, himself; he seemed to be harboring some fears that Sanji would get up and walk away, but to be truthful, Sanji didn't have the capacity to get up and do anything.

After their initial meet, the room filled with the Strawhat crew. Lola was surprised to see that Soraji was settled despite the thunderous noise of the crew's voices and rambunctious cheer – the baby was used to the activity. It didn't bother Sanji in the slightest that there was only one person missing – he didn't give it another thought. Well aware of what he did, Luffy did clumsily apologize, but Sanji easily forgave him because _everything was fine_ , now. He finally revealed the baby's name, and was annoyed with their disappointment. They'd grown used to referring Soraji as 'King', and had decided amongst themselves that they would still call him that. King Jr was still missing in action – no one had any idea what had happened to the doll. Law looked to Robin upon this revelation, but Robin only smiled as brightly as the others.

As he was being passed about, Soraji seemed at ease with each person that took their turn to hold them, acknowledging them with kicks and squeaks. Nami cried when it came to her turn and made comments on Soraji's hair, but she couldn't stop patting it. Jokes were made about the men's relationship, teasing them about having an 'affair' long before it was revealed to them. Jinbei was the only one to hurriedly pass the baby along, timidly admitting that his size scared him. Chopper was delighted to have someone smaller than him, Soraji taking an interest in his appearance. All of them had bets on the color of his eyes, which Lola assured them would turn in a few days.

In the quiet afterward, Reiju held her nephew in her arms, holding the bottle as Soraji fed. Lola had taught Sanji to swaddle the baby after changing him, so he was tightly encased in the blanket Bepo had given Sanji months earlier – which did have his father's scent on it, being that it had been laying amidst his pillows on his bed.

"He's lovely," Reiju said fondly, beaming with delight. "He has your features, but I'm sure there will be changes once the swelling subsides…"

"Thanks for being in there with me," Sanji told her, shifting about in the bed. Law had left earlier to get him some food, and his crew was babying him all the way out. They'd seemed to have forgotten their threats to steal off with Soraji. "It felt like some sort of dream all that time."

Reiju glanced at him curiously. "I wasn't. No one was allowed in. The crew was adamant that we all stay outside. Besides that, I was trying to keep myself from killing your captain."

"You were there," Sanji told her with a puzzled look. "I remember that."

Reiju studied his expression. He truly believed that she was – he frowned at her for not giving him anything in response. Her lips curled lightly. "Think about it, brother. It couldn't possibly have been me."

Sanji continued frowning at her, wondering why she would deny her own presence. It wasn't weak to admit that she was worried about him, to forgo the Heart Pirates' orders. He remembered very distinctively looking up into her face, feeling her fingernails in his hair, rubbing his scalp. Chills suddenly raced through him before he could fully acknowledge the thought that perhaps it _wasn't_ his sister there with him. But he didn't believe in ghosts.

Soraji finished the bottle, and it emitted noisy squeaks as air was pulled through the nipple, Reiju removing the bottle from him. Starting a mewling protest, the baby kicked against his blanket before Reiju shifted him up to her shoulder to burp him. Once he did, sputtering out formula messily, she cleaned him before returning him to his father. Carefully, Sanji held his son close to his chest, Soraji's eyes already closing as his lips sucked at nothing. He lifted him within the crook of his arm to smell the lingering traces of formula, the smell of Soraji's skin.

Reiju watched silently, hands folded in her lap. Her brother would make a wonderful father. She was so delighted to see this for herself that she felt any lingering traces of doubt leaving her. And despite the crews' crazy adventures, their antics, she was satisfied that Soraji would be loved and cared for by everyone.

Well…nearly. She'd noticed that only one was missing this entire time. She would have a talk with Zoro before she left. She reached out and touched the bed to catch his attention. She would need to have a talk with Law, too. Dismantling her brother just so he couldn't go anywhere was mildly disturbing, and it annoyed her that Sanji didn't even mind the implication it made.

"I'm proud of you, brother," she said. "You'll be a wonderful father."

"Thanks," he told her, more involved in memorizing his son's features than paying any attention to her. She wasn't bothered. She smiled at him brightly before leaving the room.

Nearly an hour later, as he was being lectured by Penguin, Chopper and Law over the care of his healing wounds, the reindeer made a face. He looked to the bassinet sitting nearby, where Soraji was shifting about as he started to wake up. Holding his nose delicately, he cleared his throat noisily, gesturing in that direction. Penguin hastily retrieved a cloth diaper while Law retrieved the baby, catching whiff of the strong scent.

He held him securely as all of them prepared for Sanji's first changing event, Penguin and Chopper distancing themselves from the bed with amused looks. Sanji waited for Law to settle the baby down within reach, then noticed the dark streak on his shirt.

"Oh, this is going to be messy," Law muttered, catching sight of the liquid matter all over the baby's blanket, back and diaper.

"If you think this is bad, just think of when we changed his first," Penguin told him. "The meconium was _everywhere_!"

Sanji looked at it with dismay, hesitating once Soraji started to fuss. He took a deep breath and fiddled with the supplies Penguin had given him. Once Soraji was free of his bounds, he kicked about as Sanji examined the rest of his son. He laughed. "Well, he isn't small all over, isn't he? Hah!"

"We should talk about the benefits of circumsion," Law said.

"He is going to satisfy the ladies later in life!"

"I think it depends on the ability, not the size – "

"Oh, hush, what do you know about – ?"

"I think I know enough – "

"Only guys would brag about that sort of thing, eh?" Penguin whispered to Chopper, who didn't understand why the length of one's member was being discussed so earnestly between the two men. "Because I never hear mothers talking about it."

"I suppose…I'm only concerned about the length of time it's taking to change him," Chopper said. Moments later, Sanji tried to cover Soraji quickly as he was hit by the first warm stream, Law evading splatter by leaping to the side.

"ARGH! It's hot! It – it's in my _mouth_!"

Amidst the heaving and shouting, Penguin hurriedly removed a startled Soraji from the bed, satisfied that the baby was finished marking his own father with his urine. He and Chopper completed the cleaning and re-diapering as Law tried to help Sanji clean himself. The man promptly burst into tears, his shirt and hair wet with urine. Despite his trepidation to do so, he hastily retrieved the man's legs for him while Chopper and Penguin busied themselves with distracting Soraji.

Half an hour later, hastily showered, refreshed and dressed in clean, comfortable clothes, Sanji resettled back into his bed, sniffling. "That was a hard lesson to learn."

"You'll be fine," Chopper assured him, pushing the bassinet back to his bedside, Law and Penguin discussing the baby's fingernails. "What matters is that this sort of thing is normal. This is your life, now. You need to be used to all sorts of fluids being dumped upon you. No more of this crying nonsense, Sanji. Women have been doing this for centuries. Now you know why they don't mind getting dirty."

Huffing at the stern lecture, seeing that the blankets had been changed in his absence, Sanji took the advice to heart. His chest ached so badly, swollen and hard to the touch, but the milk drying pills Chopper had been giving him helped only slightly. He felt miserable – he'd thought that his body would return to normal immediately after, but the reindeer had informed him that it'd take months before the Tobbleborg dried itself into his organs, only refreshing itself for later use when the time came. He'd made it very clear that he'd live with the thing, but he was not considering another child. EVER.

As his body's hormones started to resettle, the loss of weight being only that of the baby and the Tobbleborg's life-sustaining fluids, his insides felt relieved. He'd had the most satisfying shit he'd ever had in his life – it felt uplifting that his intestines were back in working order. He felt so much lighter and had to brag about it, the others joking about it until Penguin answered his mini-transponder snail, Bepo screaming at him to stop hogging Soraji and come out to help them. He left with a cheery wave as the others resettled.

"The celebration will probably last all of tonight and tomorrow," Chopper added. "Which will give you plenty of time to go out and get some fresh air. Bepo and the others have already rearranged your room to help you get to things faster when you need them. This is it, Sanji. Are you ready?"

"No."

"That's too bad! This is what it means to be a father!"

"I know, but…" Nervously, Sanji looked over at the fussing baby, who valiantly fought to escape a sloppy swaddling. Law couldn't correctly pull the sheet back into place, and it was causing a frustrated frown on his face. Lola had done it so fast that Sanji was sure he could mimic the process, but seeing him do it looked intimidating. Soraji was so small, delicate – what if he pulled the fabric too hard? Not hard enough? What if he couldn't do it? Would the baby live the rest of his life not swaddled correctly?

A nervous sweat broke out over his forehead. Chopper patted his knee with a sigh.

Hours later, Sanji could hear all the happy chatter coming from the open doors. Normally, he'd have loved to be in the midst of it; but he was too busy trying to catch some rest after Soraji had fussed before finally going back to sleep. Both crews were hoping to see them up there later, but Sanji didn't feel up to it, just yet.

'This is the easy part,' Lola had scoffed. 'All babies do is sleep, eat and shit for the first part of their lives! As they grow, you'll find it hard to get any sleep, any food, and you're going to be absolutely miserable as you learn to grow with them! For now, sleep when he does, forget about your vanity, and kiss any comforts goodbye!'

He had just settled back against the pillows when he felt _his_ presence. He moved to sit up when he heard Soraji start to move again, stirring restlessly. Sanji glanced over at him before he caught sight of Zoro in the doorway, looking awkward.

"Cook."

"Moss."

Uncertain of what to say as Soraji started to fuss, Zoro struggled to come up with a form of 'congratulations'. But he was tense and stiff, and looking at the other man was like looking at a complete stranger. Hearing Soraji start to cry made him nervous. He didn't know how to conduct himself around babies – even with the experience he'd had years earlier. Sanji pulled the baby from the bassinet, unsure of how to comfort him when Soraji was already fed, burped and his diaper felt dry. So he rocked him in his arms, feeling his feet kick from underneath the blanket.

The words left Zoro, leaving him blank. It seemed so bizarre to see the cook with his own child, to know that he was already a father. It felt like he'd just gotten used to Sanji being pregnant –to see him now holding onto a fussing baby made him uncomfortable. Without saying anything he left, Sanji looking after him with a puzzled frown. But he noticed that Soraji seemed to settle, and he wondered if all those fights and all that tension between them had left an everlasting negative impression on the baby.

If Soraji were able to acknowledge every one of the others, he supposed so. But it made Sanji feel guilty. He told himself he should've tried harder to make a better impression with Soraji over Zoro. All those fights they had while he was pregnant with him now seemed stupid and pointless; he felt like he'd made a mountain out of a molehill. Maybe if he had a stronger mind, he wouldn't have let the man affect him so much; guilt ate at his stomach as he lightly rocked Soraji in his arms before replacing him back into the bassinet. At the same time, he felt his back stiffen because Zoro was not going to treat Soraji the same way he treated Sanji. This man would not hold Soraji back or demean him in anyway when it came to his deluded way of thinking. If Zoro thought to harm Soraji in this manner, Sanji was going to ruin him without hesitation.

He resolved to fix this when he had the energy to do so. Right now, he was just too tired.

: :

Later that night, watching over the massive celebration that drew in various people from throughout the island, Zoro thought about how things had changed. The relationship he'd had with the cook couldn't be considered one when he thought about how secretive it had been. How uptight and scared he was, how insecure with his own failures as a man. His view of masculinity hadn't changed since he started out with Luffy in a small tugboat; it had only grown more skewed with his own accomplishments and future goals.

Yet, out of every one of them, he'd failed at something.

This thing they'd started had been about hormones; it had been the exploration and discovery of them, and he'd started it out of all the wrong reasons with the wrong person. Zoro had to acknowledge that it was his fault in the first place for thinking so casually of the situation when Sanji wasn't the type to take it in the same manner. Sanji had never hid that aspect of himself; he rarely held himself back when it came to expressing himself or holding those things he considered precious close to him. And Zoro acknowledged that he'd hurt Sanji the way he had – and Zoro knew he had to work on that part of himself that did this type of thing so casually to others.

But he also acknowledged that his feelings for the man had been there – he _had_ felt something more, but it was his own fault for ruining it the way he had. He'd caused the most damage – he was the reason why Sanji looked at him differently, now. There was a different feeling to Sanji now that made him utterly aware that Sanji would not forgive him as easily as he would with others; just seeing him earlier, the tense, rigid way he'd held himself was like approaching a bear with a cub.

It was dangerous now, and Zoro had caused it for himself. Whether or not their tension would continue for as long as they were on this adventure together would now be the weight _he_ had to carry. Sanji was going to attack him the moment he felt his child was threatened – there was no doubt to it. He had done what he could to try and fix what had happened between them, but Zoro knew he was the cause of Sanji's final straw.

Admitting all of this was a hard blow to his confidence. To admit he was wrong, to shoulder the weight of his mistakes, to know that he'd have to find some way to fix it – being the person he was, how was he supposed to do that? This was a different sort of battle that he had to learn to fight, and it was mainly with himself. This fight wouldn't be with any type of sword and he was absolutely clueless without one.

But there was one thing he had to admit – seeing the cook happy with someone that made him smile like that felt like an intense relief. Whatever Zoro had done to him wouldn't be the roadblock to any future relationships Sanji would have. And it honestly filled him with a different sort of happiness, because he felt the cook deserved it.

He could've done without Sanji's choice, though. That was a different situation all together. Whatever those two saw in each other wasn't something obvious to the rest of them, but if an emotion could change a person so completely so that they did not care what damage was done to their image…then he could stand back and learn from it himself. It just bothered him immensely that he would have to take this lesson from a man he did not trust or even liked.

Lessons existed everywhere, Mihawk had told him once. Zoro only had to accept and acknowledge them, use it to either better himself or let them continue to damage him.

He exhaled deeply.

This new road ahead of him was something he'd never imagined ever taking – it had nothing to do with his sword, nothing to do with his goal, but if it meant to repair damage he'd caused, then…this was just a road he would definitely have to conquer.

: :

It was a year later, months after they'd found the One Piece that the world was slowly coming back to order after being greatly upset; all because of one boy's dream to be King, and because of all the details along the way that were revealed and scattered through one mess after another.

Alliances were broken, friends were made and lost; mourning lingered long after the battlefields were repaired by time and effort. But the happiness was even greater than that. With the world coming back into order as years long declarations were broken and remade with better intentions, the seas were still vast and filled with promise and more adventures.

After all the battles, tears and laughter experienced just to find one man's treasure, there was a sense of settling down that lingered over Sunny's ravaged decks. Iceberg had promised another ship for Luffy to use as he sought peace within himself. It wouldn't hold the same atmosphere as Sunny had through all their joyous days, but it had opportunity to make more memories for the crew that remained. That was what really mattered.

As a result, the island they'd chosen to post while waiting was grounds for another celebration – Soraji's first birthday. The islanders were grateful to be the crew's chosen hosts – the beach was wide and the water shallow, so when Soraji made a break for it at the first opportunity, the friendly turtles and their smaller rabbit riders were the first to raise an alarm. The boy had evaded the watchful eye of his crewmates – and the nice suit his father tried to dress him in – and had just touched the edge of gently lapping waves when he was scooped up and tossed high into the air, causing him to shriek with delight.

"Where are you running to?" Luffy asked Soraji, catching him as the rabbits sighed with relief, their turtles slow to turn away from the wall they'd formed to prevent the toddler's escape into deeper waters. All the battles he'd had left had left him with more scars, but his smile was still wide and his outlook on life was still optimistic – the hat he'd treasured was long gone and replaced with a newer version; his own creation to pass onto someone else later in life, when it was time for someone else to find the treasure he himself left behind after One Piece was discovered.

It would take years for a newer generation to realize what the treasure was really about. Luffy or his crew would not give away that delicate secret.

Soraji reached out to the water, babbling cheerfully as the waves slowly crumbled over each other to gently touch the sand. In the distance, Sunny was moored, creaking gently atop of the water. Clouds were visible, but Nami had said they were no threat. This island was in a great location. Beyond Sunny, other ships were anchored, having emptied themselves so their owners could enjoy the party.

Laughter rang out as the islanders intermingled with the crews that had showed up to celebrate the boy's birthday. One day he would look back and realize just how amazing it would be, to be born into such a crew himself. But for now, Soraji was only delighted with the things that mattered to him.

"Your dad's going to spank you for losing your clothes," Luffy admonished, looking around the beach for the shirt, vest and pants that he remembered seeing Soraji in earlier. It was amazing how quickly the boy could lose these things as soon as Sanji's back was turned. He sniffed at him before he slung the boy under one arm. "Too bad you're not stinky! Otherwise, I'd have no problem tossing you in before we go back!"

" _No_!" Soraji shouted, struggling once he realized he was being returned to the gathering near the grassy flat of terraces that were currently blooming with brilliant flowers, leafy vines, and birds that artfully escaped the rocks being thrown by islander kids, who were doing their best to keep the animals from picking at the tables currently being arranged with decorative platters and utensils.

Inhaling deeply of the different varieties of meats being cooked, Luffy felt himself drooling. He swung Soraji up from his side and settled him over his shoulders, the boy squealing over the rough action.

"Stop swinging him around like he's a toy!" Nami admonished Luffy impatiently, dressed in a bikini and sarong, flowers in her hair. "Soraji! _Naughty_! Where's your clothes?"

" _No_!"

"His favorite word," she said with a sigh, Luffy jumping from the grass to the patio she stood on with a hard thump, Soraji nearly toppling over his head as he did so. But he straightened himself awkwardly, grabbing handfuls of Luffy's hair as he did so. The boy had Sanji's facial features – the wide eyes, the straight nose, and the curled eyebrows. But his hair was all Law's, so it was dark blue and fluffy, currently raging out of control because it was too short to brush and too long to be neat. His ears looked like Luffy's, something they all agreed with, for both of them didn't seem to listen very well. There were little characteristics Soraji had that seemed to apply to all of the Strawhats, but at this age, it was difficult to tell exactly who he was taking after.

"OWIE!"

"Where are your clothes?" Ussop gasped, catching sight of the toddler as he struggled to get away from Luffy's hands. He was carrying some boxes holding utensils that needed to be unloaded onto a table, and he wasn't moving fast enough.

" _Catch_!"

" _LUFFY_!" Ussop shrieked as Luffy threw him at the man, Ussop doing his best to make it a soft landing, but stumbling over his dropped boxes. Once he caught himself, Soraji laughing merrily as Ussop managed to hold him high to prevent from hitting the hard wood, Ussop screamed, "Stop throwing him around!"

"He's _fine_ ," Luffy scoffed, delighted at the other man's reflexes. "He's been through tougher stuff than that!"

Nami whapped him across the back of the head. "But he's still a tiny little human bean! By the time he gets to be your age, he's going to be just as brainless as you!"

"This is how I got tough!" Luffy declared, rubbing his head. No matter what hits he'd received throughout his life, Nami's would always be the strongest. "Anyway, I couldn't find his clothes."

"Oh, Sanji's going to snap, because he'd just bought him those shoes," Nami said with concern, Ussop grunting as he stood up, setting Soraji down onto the ground with gentle action. The toddler immediately darted off, prompting a chase. Exhausted just by watching him, Nami swiped a drink from a passing tray and drank with relief.

"You weren't even doing anything," Luffy frowned at her.

"That boy tires me out just by looking at him," Nami said with a sigh. "How'd he escape the pen, anyway?"

"I taught him how to climb!"

"LUFFY!"

"These are valuable things to know!" Luffy protested, ducking another swipe and hurrying after Ussop as the man raced to catch Soraji before he could trip up a line of workers with full platters of side dishes.

A couple of the workers were quick to avoid the boy, who realized he was suddenly amongst strangers, pausing short as he looked up at them with a startled look. Another worker stepped aside, but inadvertently tripped over Ussop, causing a near domino effect with other workers. Luffy quickly reached out and snatched the boy up, swinging his arm up wide over his head.

In moments, the food was saved when Sanji appeared and used an empty tray to capture the fallen food, having to bend, twist and use a leg to do so. Nami clapped gleefully, Luffy's arm retracting quickly to hold Soraji tight against him, hoping Sanji hadn't seen him swinging his kid around earlier. Confident that the boy was now under control, Nami strolled off to continue mingling amongst the guests, hands working swiftly to take what she considered hers.

Sanji set aside the food he'd rescued, apologizing to the clutter of fallen workers, stepping over Ussop to stomp towards Luffy and Soraji. Soraji attempted to scramble out from Luffy's arm, crawling over his shoulder before Sanji grabbed him.

"Where are your clothes?" he cried, Soraji giving a sound of dismay as Luffy turned and tried to get away. Sanji grabbed him and yanked him back as he scanned the area for the clothes he took so much time wrestling onto his child. "And don't think you're going to get away with treating my kid like that damned doll, you shitty king!"

"Aw, Sanji! He's _okay_! Look at him! Full of spirit!" Luffy protested, both of them being dragged out from the workers' pathway and towards an empty terrace.

"I don't know which one of you is the worst kid, but you're both competing for the title!" Sanji snapped, Soraji shouting out with protest as he struggled in his arm.

It had taken him months to get his 'girlish figure' back – agonizing days of exercise to get his strength back, weeks to lose inches to fit back into his pants, and months to regain his masculine confidence. The injuries he'd sustained through various battles had set him back a couple of times, but he was stronger than ever after it all.

But it was all _ruined_ , because he was carrying another child. This time would be different. He was not going to repeat this pregnancy in the same manner as the first. Pickles, ice cream and butter had been banned from Sunny and on any island they'd stopped. Because times had been difficult, he hadn't even known that he was – he hadn't had any of the sicknesses that had hit him the first time, and none of the warning signs had popped up. The Tobbleborg was used to the harsh conditions it had survived the first time, so it seemed to have had adjusted to give little notice of its presence. It was a miracle that a child had survived the horrors of the last few battles, and Sanji had been so busy with Soraji and the events that he just never noticed anything different. By the time he had been examined, he had been nearly six months along; now he was nearing eight, but he wasn't as big as he was the last time.

Since then, Soraji had grown more difficult, as if already jealous of the attention his brother would receive after having all of it already.

He glared at Sanji, placing both hands on his face and pushing his head away. Sanji was already looking into another direction, trying to catch sight of the yellow shirt and brown vest that should stand out against the beach and grass.

"He was making a run for the water," Luffy told him, grinning. "He wants to go swimming, Sanji. Why are you denying him a chance to swim?"

"Because there is no time for swimming," Sanji huffed, pulling Soraji to one hip as he found the stairs down onto the grass. Soraji shrieked angrily, flailing before reaching for Luffy with desperate action. "There are all these things to prepare for, and there's no time for fun. I thought he was in his pen!"

"Uh, yeah, he climbed out."

" _How_?" Sanji asked incredulously, looking back at the portable pen Ussop had made that had supposedly guaranteed No Escapes. All the toys Soraji loved playing with were all thrown out of the wooden barriers, his bear blanket hanging from one corner – which caused him to frown crossly, looking at Luffy accusingly.

"I didn't teach him that!" Luffy exclaimed, but his face revealed the truth, Sanji kicking him impatiently. He then caught sight of yellow on the beach, and hurried towards it.

"I have so much to do, and you two are slowing me down," he huffed. Soraji looked dejected as he hung over one of his father's shoulders, Luffy shrugging at him with apology.

"There's a ton of people here to take over, Sanji! It'll be _fine_!" Luffy said with a sigh, brightening moments later to make faces at the boy. Soraji laughed at him while Sanji squatted to yank up the shirt, spying his trousers in some bushes nearby. He headed towards that direction to retrieve them, scanning the grass for the missing socks and shoes.

"Why you insist on running about naked is beyond me," Sanji grumbled, giving up because he could smell a different tinge in the air that suggested burning meat. He hastily turned and headed back to the terraces, checking Soraji's diaper quickly before pausing in mid-step to redress the boy.

Soraji chose that moment to cry, tilting his head back as he flopped, making it impossible for Sanji to do this quickly.

"Nope. Not having it. You can cry, it's not going to get you anywhere," Sanji told him firmly, pulling his arms through the sleeves as Luffy scanned the grass, looking for the tiny leather shoes that completed the ensemble. "You're spoiled. You can't always get your way."

Soraji swatted at him, then began kicking when Sanji attempted to pull his trousers on. It was a difficult thing to do when he was already too rounded in the middle to do this correctly, and he scowled down at his son. Soraji stopped kicking once he realized his father was staring at him, then kicked again for good measure, as if challenging him.

"You are freaking _naughty_ , you shitty child."

"I don't recall ever talking to you that way," Zeff said gruffly, appearing out of nowhere to scoop up the boy, who shrieked at the sight of him. He immediately latched onto his mustache, yanking hard as Sanji straightened up with an eyeroll, hand on his back.

"Yeah, I was being kicked and knocked around without much words to say!"

"You were at an age where you needed it," Zeff sighed, holding Soraji high, the boy letting go of his mustache to enjoy the moment. "This one just needs to be free. Why are you forcing him into this dandy shit? Don't make him look like you. He's an individual! He needs his own style."

"This is his first birthday party, and he needs to look nice!"

"He needs a haircut, but that's about it," Zeff said, jiggling Soraji lightly while Luffy looked on with a wide grin. "Where's his useless father? Why isn't he watching him? Or is he only good for making them?"

Sanji scowled with a red face as he flapped the trousers about.

"I told him to fuck off and not appear ever again in my line of sight," Sanji snapped, folding Soraji's pants over his arm, striding back up to the terrace. Zeff scoffed, holding Soraji to his chest, the boy looking after his father with inquisitive action before looking back at his grandfather.

"Dada," he told him seriously.

"That's not what he was saying when your little brother came along," Zeff told him, making his way back as well, Luffy walking alongside them with a chuckle.

" _Dadadadadadada_!"

"Law told me to watch him," Luffy confessed. "Because Zoro popped his stitches dragging that last cow out of the sea for the party. He thought Sanji would be pissed if Zoro was bleeding all over the place. Chopper didn't want to do it because he already sewed him up the first time. He wanted him to suffer and think about things before giving him aid again."

"Very considerate of him," Zeff said, grunting as he took the stairs gingerly. "That ninny needs to calm down – things don't always need to look a certain way. Soraji won't remember what it looks like later on – he's only going to remember who was there for him."

"Yeah, you try telling Sanji that," Luffy chuckled, arms folded behind his head. "He was freaking out about all the details before we even got here."

"This kid is skinny!" Zeff then declared, looking over all the tables that had already been set. He immediately went for the desserts table, Soraji lighting up once he saw that they were venturing towards the most colorful food in the area. "He needs a little fat to him. What would you like, boy? Candied apples, or ice cream? Chocolate fondue or Jello?"

"I'll take over, thank you," Law said, appearing suddenly before Soraji could lean towards the platter of his choice. Zeff scowled as his grandson was taken from his arm, redirected into taking notice of his juice cup. Soraji was distracted because the sight of his other father prompted immediate investigation, babbling about the things he'd seen in the short time they'd been separated. Juice cup in hand, he drank heartily while Law turned them away from the table Zeff had been aiming for. "You get him loaded up on sugar, his dad will throw a fit when he doesn't eat his dinner properly."

"I found these," Zoro said, holding up a set of shoes and socks. "I'm assuming they belong to him."

Soraji threw his juice cup at him, screaming. Law shifted him from one arm to the next, flubbing his lower lip to distract him. Luffy caught the cup in mid-air, uncapped it to drink the rest, floaters be damned. Seeing that the boy was properly tended to, Zeff rolled his eyes and hobbled off, barking out orders to the cooks that were in charge of the meat.

"You're still on the shitlist," Luffy told Law, looking back at Zoro to examine the fresh bandaging. "Both of you. You bleed around here, you'll probably be killed for real."

"I wouldn't mind another nap," Zoro said with a heavy sigh, touching his free hand to his sore chest. The jagged scars around his face had healed to bumpy ropes of mangled flesh, distorting his appearance, but he was in good spirits nonetheless. After accomplishing his goal, defeating his mentor in battle, the title of being the Greatest Swordsman in the World had left him feeling more tired than usual. He radiated a sense of danger that most people recognized, left aspiring swordsmen shaky at the knee – as a result, he wasn't challenged very often.

But he couldn't count how many times he'd been forced awake with a weapon to the skull or a wooden spoon to the balls. Soraji seemed to fearlessly target him with whatever he had in hand.

"Let's at least get you a bib," Law told Soraji, attempting to smooth his wild hair and giving up. He nuzzled the boy's head, Soraji looking delighted with his father's attention, tiny fingers clumsily combing through his goatee as he mimicked the action right back. "Then let's go look at your presents. You can open just one in secret. We'll just blame it on Luffy."

" _Hey_!" Luffy protested, hurrying after him. "I'm already in the shitter for helping him out of his pen! Don't put _that_ on me!"

Zoro decided he wasn't going to be a part of that, and hobbled towards the alcohol he could see on a back table. There were already a few people standing there, and he didn't mind the company. He was positive Sanji would notice if a present was missing, because he could see it all arranged in order of size and color on another terrace. He glanced over to where the man was, supervising the cutting of meat on one table, too involved with having things _just so_ to be concerned with anything else.

"Are we done dripping on the floor?" Robin asked Zoro curiously, nursing a wine cooler.

"All set. Learned my lesson," Zoro assured her, grabbing a mug and filling it.

"Maybe not well enough," Reiju commented, sipping from her wine.

"Maybe you need another lesson," Ichiji muttered crossly, looking awkward in his suit and tie. He wanted to make a strong impression, but being without his raid suit made him feel naked and vulnerable with being around the most powerful pirate crew in the world. He kept thinking someone was going to stab him in the back, but no one gave him a second glance. This form of security made him restless.

"Har har, you guys are so funny," Zoro said crossly, taking his first sip. "Ahhh… _delicious_."

"I'm going crazy," Pedro muttered, leg jiggling. "There is no place to smoke, here? Why are we banned?"

"Just do it on the beach," Zoro told him.

The jaguar glared at him, lifting his arms. He was lacking his hands, and Zoro finally realized that Robin was helping him drink. He chuckled. "Oh yeah…well…you'll get your hands back before you eat, I guess."

"This is ridiculous! We can drink, but we can't smoke!"

"This is a party to enjoy ourselves, isn't it?" Ichiji asked. "Alcohol inhibits behavior, so why is _this_ provided instead?"

"I _dare_ you to ask your brother," Zoro said.

Ichiji scoffed.

"I hope there's enough to feed us all," Bonny muttered, eying the tables anxiously. She slung back her beer before releasing a terrible belch, refilling her mug. "I don't think there's going to be enough. Go back into the ocean and get another cow, swordsman. What are you good for? Can't you do some laser shit from the beach?"

"Show us a trick!" Robin added in cheerfully. Zoro scowled at them both, looking for another place to escape to.

"I'm being very careful, today, and it sounds like you're all a bad influence," he said, catching sight of another crew in the distance that looked safe. He hobbled off, Robin chuckling.

Right in the middle of opening the smallest present they could find, Sanji made his presence known first with his intimidating aura, Soraji quickly hiding the very small turtle snowglobe within both hands. Law set him down, and encouraged him to run to Chopper, whom he pointed out. Soraji hastily toddled in that direction under Law's supervision before he turned and looked back at Sanji with a light smile. Despite Sanji's murderous expression directed his way, Law's feelings for the man – the father of his adored children – erupted just as brightly.

But he said dryly, "Even with your evil family combined in one location, not even all of them have the same, comparable amount of strength to them as your radiance does now – "

"Shut the fuck up, you skinny asshole. None of that shit right now. Your kid is running around naked, probably loaded with sugar so he's not going to eat his dinner, his shoes are still missing, and you're doing _this_? You keep doing this, he's fucking spoiled, and when his brother comes along - !"

"He has a diaper on, untwist your dick," Law told him patiently, looking down at his mid-section. He couldn't help but smile as he stepped close to him, keeping all his limbs close. "And he won't nap, which means he'll sleep just fine tonight, so – "

"I will break you in half if you _think_ about touching me," Sanji warned him.

"I was going to say so we can talk about that asshole we met, in case you were still thinking about buying that galleon to be remade for Zeff's restaurant," Law said smoothly.

Sanji glanced over at the old man he considered his father. With the way Zeff was moving, the galleon might be a little too large for him to maneuver about comfortably, and he hesitated to continue thinking that this was still a good idea. Law reached out and touched the small of his back, moving him to face the working patios. One of the skills he'd perfected with his abilities was being able to diagnose without the use of his Room – he used it frequently on the man he'd returned from Hell for to make sure both father and son were in acceptable condition. The only thing that truly stood out for him at this moment was that the baby was hungry, craving mostly iron. Scanning the tables for appropriate foods, he gently guided the man in that direction, pointing out plates that needed to be straightened and utensils set out. These things Sanji did immediately, not catching onto Law's sly tactics. While he did that, Law retrieved an orange, peeling it before scooping up some walnuts he crushed and picked apart.

"We can talk about it tonight," Law told him, taking a bite out of an orange slice. "But I encourage you to see what he wants, what he's looking for, and it'll help your decision. Otherwise, I have other ships in mind we can look at after this."

"Don't give him anything else! It's rude and distasteful for him to be opening gifts – do you even know who that was from?" Sanji then asked, looking for the boy. He frowned at the bitten slice Law was holding out to him.

"It doesn't taste like a normal orange. We should buy some before we leave here, today."

Sanji took a bite before deciding he wanted the rest of it, snatching the peeled fruit that Law pretended he was going to eat. He crammed that into his mouth, chewing and sucking with appreciation. Law did the same thing with the walnuts he'd prepared before Sanji snatched that from him as well. Watching him eat, Law said, "The turtle was from Hachi, by the way. It lights up under solar absorption. It'll make a nice nightlight."

"Don't give him anymore," Sanji warned him before walking off, catching sight of the cake that the islanders were bringing out, Carnie trying to add his own touch to the layers. He immediately veered in that direction with an enraged shout, both cooks yelling at each other while Law strolled off to go find his son, effectively escaping any sort of damage or anymore wrath.

Chopper had turned his back for one moment to set down some cups for the barrels of juice that were being prepared before Soraji caught sight of something sparkling in the distance. He toddled off in that direction, clutching his new toy tightly. But before he could get far, he was snatched from the grass. He came face to face with a sneering expression that confused him.

"You little bastard," Niji snarled, holding him at arm's length. His frilly shirt was tucked into a pair of flashy blue trousers, his hair causing Soraji intense interest, reaching for the blue strands. "It's about time you wandered into my area! I'm going to fuck you up before anyone notices that you're gone! Yonji! Over here!"

The green haired man whirled at the sound of his name, the rabbits and turtles that had been waiting for him to drop treats looked disappointed as he hurriedly skirted away from them. Once he saw that his brother had retrieved the subject, his face broke into a nasty smile. Together, the pair of them slipped away from the terraces, retreating to a narrow alleyway that led through the backyards of some buildings lining away from the area.

"It's about time, they never leave him alone!" Yonji complained, examining the toddler for himself. They exchanged nasty grins before looking around themselves, making sure no one could see them. Soraji was puzzled, looking from one face to the other, unsure of whether to be afraid or delighted with faces that looked like his father's. He'd never met these people, before.

Niji made a face, tongue extended. "What a vile creature! _Repulsive_!"

"Just looking at him pisses me off!" Yonji agreed, reaching into his pocket. "I'm going to smash Sanji's face in for being such a dumb ass."

"We're going to fuck you _and_ your dad up, you little shit," Niji told Soraji, who decided to show him his toy, babbling lightly. "Learn how to speak to me properly before addressing me!"

"You little scumwad, threatening us in baby language!" Yonji snarled as he leaned in to catch the toddler's attention. Soraji showed him the turtle, an expression of concern on his features as this man's face confused him as well. "Get that out of my face! I'll break it as easily as I broke your dad!"

"Only _freaks_ have babies! And your dad humiliated us for the last time!" Niji growled, shifting his hold on Soraji from both hands around his bare waist to twisting and throwing him over one shoulder.

"We're going to fuck him up good, make your dad regret ever having you!" Yonji agreed, leaning in close as Soraji examined his toy closely, fascinated by the watery shapes inside of the turtle that caught the sun's sparkle. "Look up, you disgusting piece of trash!"

Soraji looked up at the snapping sounds, the brothers posing with 'v' signs at the camera Yonji directed upon the three of them, getting an angle that captured the child cradled between them. Their goofy grins revealed an entirely opposite intention to their words, Yonji snapping away at the three of them, then taking Niji's picture with Soraji. When he it was his turn, Niji coaxed him into a better camera angle, and grew insulted when Soraji smiled brightly with Yonji.

Finished with him, they hastily returned to the dining area, catching sight of Chopper's panicked look as the reindeer searched for the boy. Niji ran for a table where a tower spilled with chocolate and loaded up a piece of pineapple with the goo. He blew hastily on it to cool it, took a bite to test the temperature. He stuffed it into the child's mouth, pushed him towards Chopper's direction, and ran off.

Chopper spied the boy eating happily at his chocolate covered fruit, and shrieked with dismay, racing towards him. He snatched him up from the grass, in tears as he searched for Sanji. If Sanji saw that his child was eating candy, Chopper was sure every one of them would die. Crying in earnest, he picked Soraji up, hurrying towards a building while Soraji gummed the sloppy piece of fruit happily.

: :

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Soraji was introduced to those that had yet to meet him, Sanji refused to answer the circumstances of his birth and present condition, and the entire celebration ended as merrily as it began. The boy fell asleep in his grandfather's arms, the man himself snoring noisily in his chair, holding tightly onto the boy despite the cleaning efforts around him. The Pirate King regaled in his victories with all those interested, the Strawhats throwing in their own tales, all the food consumed and the alcohol gone. Most of the crews eventually left, issuing challenges and friendly threats – the future was still open for more, but Luffy found what he was looking for, and had no interest in pursuing any type of conflict. Whatever adventure called for him would know where to find him.

Absolutely exhausted, Sanji sat at a table, Law propping his legs atop of his, massaging his swollen feet. He had a cold rag over his eyes, but he was satisfied with how well the party had gone. While a confrontation with his brothers was his only true aggravation – who ragged him endlessly about having his own kids before Reiju revealed the photos taken in secret to defuse the tension (Ichiji pissed that he hadn't thought of that) – everything else had gone smoothly. With the cooling night temperature, he managed to pull a zippered nightie over the boy before he'd passed out in Zeff's arms so he felt fine with the way things were ending.

"No more," he croaked, Law pausing in mid-massage to look over at him. "I mean it. Get snipped before I do it for you with a very dull pair of scissors."

Law examined the night sky with consideration, pulling lightly at Sanji's sweaty toes. While conflict over the One Piece was over, the future was questionable with what it held in store for them. Being who they were, it went unsaid that there were still those out there that wanted to challenge them; over power, reputation, for general mayhem. There was always a price to pay for being on top. But along with it came a sense of peace – never had he imagined such peace as the one he found. If he had to do it all over again…

Down on the beach, Luffy and Sabo's laughter echoed in the distance, Nami shrieking about being the winner. Brook's violin played a merry tune, and Laboon's booming voice echoed over the entire area as he joined in. Vivi shouted fiercely at Nami, demanding a rematch, Koala wanting in as a new challenger. Bepo's apology rang out moments later, Franky's laughter causing a cranky protest from the cooks. Conis and her father began playing a light melody to match Brook's. Perona's shrieky shouts at Boa Hancock ended with a suspicious bang that caused some heckling from Carrot, Pedro and Hachi. Cami called for Chopper, and Rebecca shouted her goodbyes that encouraged others to shout back. Duval was trying to get a picture of Soraji, but a kick from Zeff sent him running for safety. At a table nearby, Gin, Smoker and Carue tried to outdrink each other, Tashigi looking at the duck with concern while Zoro slept soundly between them.

"Bubble figured out how to separate chromosomes," Law said casually. "Don't you think having a daughter would balance things out?"

Sanji removed the rag from his face and threw it at him. "Fuck you, old man, you're cut off."

"I'm happy, Sanji."

"Yeah," Sanji agreed, drawing his legs out of Law's grasp. He stood up, feeling the baby kicking restlessly. He leaned down and kissed the other man soundly. "Me too. Scum."

"Did you bring that thing Ussop asked you, to?"

"Yeah, I gave it to him already. What was it? I couldn't open the box."

"It's not yours to open."

"I just wanted a little peek," Sanji muttered, sitting onto his lap, forcing Law to catch him, and while he wasn't as heavy as he was with Soraji, he was still a weight to be careful with. With his face as rigid as possible, Law supported him. "What was so secretive about it, anyway?"

"We were supposed to find out, tonight," Law said tightly, looking over to the beach where everyone was gathered.

"It's so annoying I wasn't allowed to know anything," Sanji muttered, picking at his fingernails. "I'm the fucking backbone of this crew, I should be in on things before they happen."

Law gestured with his chin to the beach, Sanji looking up to see Luffy holding the object in question overhead. He was encouraging all those present that if they could open it, they got to keep whatever it was inside. Sanji noticed Ussop's shocked face, sputtering words that they couldn't hear while he tried in vain to get the Pirate King's attention.

Even after Boa managed to win the contest – an unfair advantage – Sanji didn't understand why Ussop looked so upset while the former warlord told Luffy ' _Yes_!' over and over again. Luffy himself didn't understand why the carefully crafted box held a single ring, and kept shrugging and shaking his head at the woman's pushy insistence.

Long after everyone had settled for bed, and Sanji finally managed to close his eyes did it hit him why Ussop had been so upset. He shot up with a loud gasp, reaching over to kick the man lying next to him.

" _Luffy and Ussop_?" he near shrieked, Law looking at him sleepily, reminding him to keep his voice down. Sanji was horrified that he'd missed all the clues. Seeing that Sanji was upset that such a secret had been kept from him, Law reached over to comfort him.

A day later, Sanji gave birth to their second child, and a new adventure began from there.


End file.
